


The Adventures of Panthera Noire

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Series: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Panthera Noire [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Not Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Blood and Violence, Canon Rewrite, Cat Miraculous Juleka, Child Abandonment, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Dj WiFi and Adrientte found dead in Miami, Drowning, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Good Friend Chloé Bourgeois, Good Sibling Juleka Couffaine, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Juleka Couffaine Ships It, Juleka centric, Lila Rossi Redemption, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Miraculous Side Effects, Past Child Abuse, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, This is my way of forcing myself to fully watch all of the episodes of MLB, i don’t make the rules, im sorry, immature jokes, its ridiculous, lol, powers are slightly changed, so much cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 187,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: You’d think one of Paris’s heroes, Panthera Noire, would be some sort of superstar celebrity- with her confident and flirty personality. Fighting alongside Ladybug, the two woman were Paris’s idols..However despite how much she sold it to the public, Panthera Noire was not like that, not really. Because while she was Panthera Noire to the city, for all the world knew, Juleka Couffaine was just a shy and self conscious invisible girl, struggling to keep her super secret and her family safe.Drowning in her crush for her best friend, and the responsibilities of carrying the world on her back, let’s hope this poor goth survives long enough to see the romantic fairy tale happy ending she’s gotten a hope for.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (one sided), Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Anarka Couffaine & Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois & Juleka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois/Alix Kubdel, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Panthera Noire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678267
Comments: 913
Kudos: 689





	1. Origins (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origins of Ladybug and Panthera Noire…

“Damn it damn it..“

  
Juleka was digging through the multiple boxes and junk her mom had scattered throughout their home. 

”Oh come on where is it..” she muttered angrily to herself, Luka already left, and she felt time ticking on her. _Where did mom even get half of this cluttered stuff?_ When she was practically upside down in a mountain of trash, she finally found what she was looking for. “There it is..!”

Juleka pulled herself out as she held up her sketchbook, _why the hell was it under two stolen fire hydrants..?_ She wondered, before grabbing her backpack and rushing out the door. She had no time to loose, Juleka couldn’t bear the idea of entering class late with everyone staring at her.

She rushed out onto the streets of Paris, keeping her head down as low as possible. That wasn’t any problem, _with my personality, anyone would consider me invisible.._ Juleka wiped the sweat off her brow as she stopped abruptly at a light stop. She nervously looked at the small crowd around her and sighed.

_This traffic is heavy.. I don’t know what I’m gonna do about this.._ She thought to herself, before catching a familiar face waiting for the light as well.   
  


“Oh, Marinett-“

Her attention on her friend dropped, as she suddenly saw an old man crossing the road, in the middle of traffic. _W-what the hell? What is that guy doing?_ Juleka could only stare in shock, no one was doing anything, she could only watch in horror as a car sped down the road, heading right towards him.  
  
  


What could she do? She wanted to reach out and help him, but she couldn’t move. He was going to die! Juleka was mortified by her own cowardly behavior, but still she couldn’t stop her hand from shaking. _Why why why_. God she hated first days of schools.!

Suddenly, she saw Marinette jump forward, her box of macaroons scattered across the ground as pulled the old man onto the sidewalk, seconds before the car could hit, rolling backwards onto the sidewalk again. Juleka’s jaw dropped, she was in awe. She’d known Marinette for a long time, never officially friends, but the girl had been a very positive person in life.

Until now, she only knew the girl as a quiet and clumsy girl, who despite the bright personality, Juleka saw the small state of loneliness in her. Being bullied by the god awful Chloe Bourgeois didn’t help either.. but now, Juleka could only see Marinette as incredibly brave, a _hero_ , it almost distracted Juleka from her trembling.

She could see Marinette talking to the old man, before handing him a non crushed macaroon. He smiled, saying how delicious it was, before Marinette rushed past him. It was then that the old man stared directly at her.

_He saw me.?_

He smiled softly at her before leaving, Juleka shook her head. _Why couldn’t you have helped him? He probably thinks you’re some sort of jerk for not saving him.._ a voice in the back of her mind whispered. Juleka sorrowfully began to walk again and made her way to the school.

When she entered class, she saw Marinette already getting chewed out by Chloe, something about someone named.. Adrien? Seats or something.. Oh well, she didn’t care. Juleka awkwardly sat down in the back, already invisible to the entire room. _Another year.._ She sighed for the millionth time, while messing with her dyed hair, before feeling someone grabbing her shoulder.

”Juleka!” Rose grinned excitedly, before sitting down next to her “I’m so excited for this new school year! I’m glad we’re still together! I heard we’re getting a new students and everything! New friends! Isn’t that amazing!”

”Yeah” Juleka smiled, she held Rose’s hand, squeezing it a bit. They were.. just friends. She prayed that Rose’s smile would dull down her guilty thoughts for now.

_Perhaps today could be a good day._ She thought hopefully.

She was wrong.

  
...

Adrien ran towards the school, he needed to go to class, to his freedom, but when he was climbing up the stairs, he stopped in his tracks when he heard the pitiful groans of an old man. Adrien swerved around, seeing an old man in a Hawaiian shirt collapsed on the ground and unable to reach his cane.

His head darted around to the school and then to the old man. Nathalie and The Gorilla was still chasing after him, the model gritted his teeth and ran inside the school. Adrien’s heart felt heavy as he walked into class, the image of the struggling man had stained his mind. _I’m sorry.._ he thought, when suddenly something else took his attention. 

”Adrikins!” A voice cut through his thoughts, he met the face of Chloe. Finally a familiar face.. She grinned “I got you a seat next to me! Heard your daddy finally got you into school! Took him long enough!”

”Y-Yeah..” He said, Adrien didn’t know how long he could stay at all sense his father still disapproved.. but he had to soak in as much time he had. Maybe this was better, he could finally have a chance at friends. An actual life! His eyes darted around the classroom, some meeting his gaze with either curiosity, awe, or a friendly wave. Adrien grinned. This was the start of a new life, he could feel it.

And soon.. the guilt of the old man was forgotten.  
  
  


...

Outside the school, as the classes began to start, Master Fu stood up disappointedly before sighing. He felt so sure about the blond boy! However he decided that the test wasn’t a success.

_A shame_ he thought, _young Adrien would’ve made a fine miraculous holder_ , he thought _now to find another potential holder._

That school held something special. An abundance of magic. For better or worse, there were many options laid out for him, and the old guardian had some ideas.

...

Sure, class went by alright, Juleka didn’t participate much, but she get to see who the ‘mysterious’ Adrien was, as it was none other than the famous model himself! He was surprisingly shorter than she thought in real life, but despite her eyes for someone else, she could admit that he was- in his own way charming.

However, She wasn’t.. well— despite her hidden desire to model, Juleka wasn’t as equally in awe like Rose.   
  
  


“He’s just so pretty in real life!” Rose shook Juleka’s shoulder in excitement.

”Is that so?” Juleka mumbled with a small smile. Rose had rambled on and on with excitement, however it went in one ear and out the other. Sure, it was crazy, but she wasn’t all to obsessed by it.

What surprised the gothic girl most was Chloe’s reaction. It was like seeing a whole different person. The bully was practically clinging to the new kid’s side, but she felt something else from her. An air of protection, and.. fear? She ignored it, after all it was just Chloe. The queen bee probably just wanted attention.

However, despite the interesting events that unfolded before her, she still felt a guilty shame inside herself. Juleka tapped her pencil impatiently on the desk, it wasn’t like her to get all riled up about this.. but she still felt horrible about not being able to do anything for that old man..

Juleka shook her head, it’s in the past, she told herself. Rose had whispered to her, asking if she was alright, but she shook it off, reassuring the cute girl that she just had a rough morning.

While it was true, her traffic encounter did damper her mood, it seemed like she jinxed it, as the rough morning became a rough day.

Juleka was sitting in the library when everything turned to shit. Rose wasn’t with her, but She could overhear Marinette talking with., what was her name.. Alya? Yeah Alya. Something about superheroes. The girl seemed absolutely flourishing in Marinette’s attention, and Marinette with the her. Like two peas in a pod.

Meanwhile, Juleka suffocated in her own silence, she wanted to say something to Marinette, maybe apologize and say how she couldn’t help the old man like her. But she was too scared. _Can’t get worse.._

As if on cue, everything had turned upside down, which started due to a certain.. oh.. just a simple... _giant rock monster,_ that was a creature born out of the heartbreak of her classmate, bursting into the principal’s office.

Larger than life.

Beyond reality.

Fantastical.

Unreal.

When the giant monster, Stoneheart was it’s name, had went in a different direction, she grabbed her bag and immediately Juleka had ran for her life. News reports shook screens everywhere. Despite her own awe and shock, panic still won over her as she booked it home. _What was she gonna do? Was Luka safe? How did this happen?_

She skidded to a stop when she saw a familiar figure. The old man. He was collapsed on the ground, debris laying on his leg. People ran past him like he was nothing. Juleka felt fear fill her again. Would she fail to do anything again?

Juleka hardened herself, biting back her fears as she rushed towards the old man. She grabbed onto the rock and pulled it off him. Her hands were still shaking.

”Are you okay?! I’m so sorry I didn’t help you sooner..” She frantically asked, the old man looked up at her and smiled, his face was gentle as he slowly stood up, Juleka noticed that he was now limping. “I was too scared to save you this morning,, I could only watch..”

”Thank you for saving me young lady,” he said gratefully “..and for this morning, I do not remember you failing to save me. Perhaps it’s my old failing memory” he chuckled. Juleka sighed in relief, before another roar from Stoneheart interrupted her thoughts. “I cannot run with this leg..” she could her him mutter.

She saw the hulking Beast around the corner. Quickly, Juleka grabbed the man’s wrist and pulled him to safety, he wouldn’t be able to run with his leg injury, so she brought him to a cafe along with multiple other citizens. It was a crowded shelter but it would make due. She needed to assure his safety.

”Thank you for your courage.” He said, holding onto her hands “if you ever need guidance on anything young lady, then my healing shop is always open for tea” he added kindly before heading inside. Juleka smiled, before she ran for home.

However without her realizing, the old guardian smiled and then walked completely fine into the cafe with no limp, after adding.. well.. an extra weight to the young lady’s backpack.

  
...

Juleka ran back to her mother’s boat house, clambering on as her anxiety failed to shut up.

”Mom?” She exclaimed, panting as she looked inside.

”I’m here! This blasted news has been shouting about this monster on every channel!” Anarka spat angerily, before looking at her and softening “are you okay?”

”Y-Yeah I’m fine mom, where’s Luka?” She asked frantically, Anarka’s face twisted in fear.

”Is he not with you?”   
  
  


Uh no.

”Juleka why don’t you go to your room, I’ll figure something out, I’m the captain of this ship after all, do your homework or something, take your mind off, I’ll find him”

Juleka nodded, and rushed to her room. Juleka panicked a bit, before texting Rose.

**Juleka** : Are you okay??

There was a pause

**Rose <3**: Y-yeah I’m okay!

 **Rose <3**: My mom’s really scared though so I’m staying home

 **Rose <3**: Are _you_ okay??

Juleka sighed with relief

**Juleka** : I’m okay, got back to the boathouse.   
**Juleka** : stay safe. 

She thought about sending a heart but quickly chickened out. _Just friends.._ She reminded herself.

Juleka sighed, laying her phone down. This was crazy this was crazy. Real life monsters. This was just like some comic or show.

She looked at her backpack. _I should work on something.._ she told herself, before digging through it. Juleka needed to pass the time to release her stress.

Thats when.. she pulled out something that wasn’t hers. Juleka gasped in confusion, as she held up the nicely carved box. 

”W-What’s this doing here?” She muttered, staring at it. Juleka looked around before slowly opening it. Inside it was a ring, it was quite beautiful, but it didn’t answer her multiple questions they flew through her head. That’s when she was met with a bright green light.

When it faded, Juleka’s eyes fluttered open and was met with the sight of.. what the fuck was she looking at? Floating above the ring, was a small alien like creature, it opened its eyes and yawned.  
  


“W-What the fuuu..” Juleka had almost fainted on the spot. The creature had took notice of her presence, 

”It sure has been a while since I’ve been chosen for someone- I’m Plagg, a Kwami, nice to meet you” The creature, Plagg, then spun around her room. “You sure a girly for someone with your aesthetic- though I can super work with this goth get up. Ohohhoho I’m getting fun ideas already- hey can you eat this?”

”I-I’m Julek- Hey stop that..!”

He then began chewing at whatever he saw, questioning its ediblity. Juleka snapped out of her dazed position, she quickly grabbed the ring from its box and shoved it into her pocket, before frantically ran after him.

”W-wait! Stop it!” She exclaimed, desperately trying to grab the weird thing... Kwami.? The weird creature was yapping something about cheese and asking outloud how she got all of this junk.

When He started to chew on a small bracelet Rose gave her, Juleka finally snatched him by his small torso, holding him down.

”W-What the hell are you?” It looked at her with a raised.. well it didn’t have eyebrows.. but he looked at her like he raised an eyebrow.

”I just said, I’m a kwami- Practically a god, now let me go!” He snapped, before flying out of her hands. “I grant the powers of destruction to people who my guardian thinks are worthy of my powers, now can I please eat something? Specifically cheese? I’m starving!”

Juleka looked around, trying to stop her trembling hands. _Kwami? Power? Guardian? God? Cheese??_

”This has gotta be a joke..” she paled

”Jeez you look like you saw a ghost!” Plagg laughed before looking at her concerned. “Come on! Do you have some cheese? That’ll make you feel better! Then we can get to making you into a superhero!”

Juleka’s eyes widened.

”A-A what!?”

”Juleka, my little pirate!” Anarka suddenly opened the door, Plagg had flown into her hair. “I’m gonna go try and find yer brother right now! I need you to keep our ship anchored!”

”Y-Yes Mom” She sputtered, Anarka gave her a look before leaving. Plagg appeared again into her vision.

  
”That was close! Your mom can’t know I exist! Or anyone for that matter!” The cat warned, flying in front of her, with his arms crossed

”No one huh..” she murmured

”By the way your mom’s all piratey! Weird! Although I’ve met some pirates myself! Black Beard made a fine cat! Now come on! I wanna go eat something!” He added with enthusiasm, Juleka didn’t know what to do.

Seems she had no choice though, so She sheepishly went to the kitchen, the creature following excitedly.

When she presented him with Swiss cheese, he expressed annoyedly that he liked Camembert better but that it would do. He was a small little thing, but devoured it in one bite. Juleka watched in curiosity as she drank some water. _What was he..? He said a Kwami but that doesn’t answer anything.._

He burped rudely before looking back up at her.

”Now! About making you into a super hero!” Plagg spoke up. She almost spat out her drink.

”N-No way.! I’m n-no hero! I’m barely visible to people.. I’m just shy.. no name.. Juleka Couffaine..” she exclaimed, before lowering into more mumbles.   
  


“Yeah! But we can change that really quickly! Besides,, no one should know your identity anyways for superheroes!” Plagg said, flying in front of her obscured face.

It was then, that the T.V had grabbed their attention. Stoneheart was on the news, throwing a police car at some people. She saw Roger, Sabrina’s dad get toppled, and she swore she saw his arm crack horribly.

“ _KIM_!!” Stoneheart roared, Juleka began to shake again. Oh god, the fact that this was reality hit her. Plagg flew around her head.

”So?” He asked mischievously.

”I-..” Juleka suddenly froze, as she saw familiar figures on the news. The new girl Alya was biking after the giant golem, but with a closer look, she also so her brother trapped in a farther building, along with other people.

It suddenly collapsed, as the monster rumbled the earth, The camera immediately switched but she found herself rushing towards the tv. “Luka.!”

”What’s wrong?” Plagg exclaimed

”My brother! I saw him on tv! He’s trapped.!” She sobbed to the creature, she couldn’t focus. Plagg swirled around the house muttering frantically before coming back.

”Okay I have a plan! If we can find the Ladybug Miraculous holder we can defeat that monster together with them and restore the city with her Miraculous Cure!” He explained “if your brother’s hurt then he- along with everyone else- _plus_ the collateral damage.. will be cured and healed!”  
  


”Then can’t we just leave it to the Ladybug?” Juleka asked. Plagg shook his head.

”Nah, they’ll need your help- The ladybug and Cat miraculous are yin and yang to each other! They’re usually only chosen or activated at the same time for balance purposes. I’m choosing _you_ to be my new kitty Juleka, which means you’ll need to support the ladybug newbie if you want them to use that cure!” Plagg said. Juleka stared at him, before glancing at the screen.

_I need to protect my family, and the people I care about.._ She told herself, before standing up.

”What do I need to do?” Juleka finally spoke up, she couldn’t destroy the quivering in her voice, but she didn’t need to hide the fire in her eyes. Plagg grinned.

”I can transform you into a super hero, to transform me you’ve gotta say ‘Plagg Claws Out!’” Plagg explained, “and to detransform.. you say ‘Plagg Claws In!’”

Juleka nodded, to be honest she was more scared than excited. She remembered day dreaming as a child, wanting to become a super hero and imaging how fun it’d be to live just like her comics, but now she was terrified to do anything.

”Your special power is Cataclysm! It’ll destroy anything you touch, however you can only use it once every transformation!” Plagg continued, he circled around her, before digging himself into her pocket and pulling out the shiny ring. “You have a time limit after that, five or so minutes, before you detransform automatically. I’ll need a recharge to continue on after that” he finished, placing the ring in her hands.

Juleka took in a deep breath, before nodding. She carefully slipped on the ring, it pulsed with power around her finger. she stared at the kwami one last time before yelling.

” _Plagg Claws Out.!_ ”

...

In seconds, Juleka was already dashing across the city scape. She grabbed her staff and swung it forward, it extended across two buildings like a bridge and she jumped onto it.

Her legs trembled as she attempted to balance and grinned wildly at her new found strength and agility. Her heart was pumping.

God. Never before had she ever felt so alive.

Rolling against the concrete roofs, and then leaping what felt like hundreds of feet in the air without no restraint— it was like everything had released. Everything felt powerful. Her muscles pumped with energy, and she grinned. Juleka never wanted this feeling of just raw excitement to leave.

Sure.. She sort of looked like some hot topic super hero, but she felt happy. In fact, she found her costume charming.

Lace wrapped around her arms and stopped at her wrists, where she wore fingerless gloves that went to around to the middle of her bicep. Her dull fingernails turned into newly painted claws, sharp and eager to make her go slicing.

An unzipped crop top and sleeveless leather jacket with a hood and holes inside for her new cat ears to poke out of, was worn comfortably around her, plus Her shoes were molded into a cat paw design. So... Plagg being a cat seemed to not be just a ‘thing’, but an entire motif. Cool. She could work with that. 

Though she didn’t really acknowledge it at the moment, but she also had a long studded belt that extended to her knees that whipped around like a tail. Really emo. Hella awesome.

Underneath everything was a sleek black suit that covered her torso with black cargo pants with silver zippers. While looking at her new duds, Juleka noticed the new glimmering cat bell that hung around her neck with a bit of confusion, before ringing it endearingly. 

”I could get used to this..” She grinned, when suddenly she heard someone screaming. Juleka looked up, to find a screaming girl dressed in a red and black suit falling towards her. Juleka stood in shock, failing to dodge the body, they both toppled off her thin pole.

The yoyo, that girl somehow was swinging with, almost wrapped around her but Juleka flipped in mid air and fell onto the pavement instead. _Holy shit_.

She was pretty sure that her pole really high up, and a fall like that should’ve broke her bones. _Looks like I have some durability.. that’s good._ She thought to herself, as she stood to her feet.

”..m sorry sorry sorry I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you.!” The person who toppled her exclaimed, Juleka looked at the new figure before her. The poor girl was wrapped up upside down in her yo yo. Beside the very skin tight ladybug super suit and mask, they looked.. very familiar.

”You must be the Ladybug Miraculous my Kwami told me about, looks like we’re partners..” Juleka spoke, pulling the girl back to the ground. “you had a pretty rough landing.”

”O-Oh Right..! I’m sorry..” Her new partner apologized again. Juleka’s ears flattened, ( _oh shit they move.!_ ) she felt bad, but she soon smiled again.

”Don’t worry, I’m pretty tough” Juleka smiled, with an added wink. _Wait. Did I just wink at her?_ _That‘s weird_. Juleka had never talked to anyone like that before. Even when she was most comfortable, she couldn’t bother being.. flirty? No, not flirty.. more like.. _playful_.

Maybe it was her new powers? She _did_ feel oddly powerful in this. Maybe a little confident even. Juleka shook off her own shock. She stood tall and posed a friendly grin “What’s your name?” She asked.

”I’m Ma-“ the girl paused, struggling to pull her yo-yo down. “Ma.. uh Ma-“ suddenly Juleka felt the yo-yo fall on her face, she yelled out in pain, rubbing her head, luckily it brought down her staff. “M-madly clumsy.. sorry”

”Madly Clumsy? That’s an awfully funny name” Juleka joked, raising an eyebrow. She felt happy, maybe even mischievous in her own way. She had never been able to act like this before.

”Uh.. I mean.. I don’t have any code name yet or anything..” The ladybug superhero shyly said. _Jeez.. now that I’m so seen.. I hope I’m not too intimidating.. my clothes are pretty punk and.. wait code name?_

Juleka then recalled back to her Plagg’s warning about identities.

“Oh I forgot about that. Well I guess you should figure your name out then.. You can take your time with it sense we’re both new though, but you can call me..” She fell silent, messing with her dyed hair. _What should I call myself.._ she snapped her fingers.

“..Panthera Noire!” Juleka offered confidently, flipping her bangs out of her face. “Rings nicely doesn’t it?”

Suddenly, a loud rumble interrupted their thoughts. Juleka watched in horror as another building toppled down. Any building could hurt her friends and family. Juleka bit back her fear as she rushed forward, she immediately scaled the building and was about to leap across the structures.

”W-Where are you going?!” Her new partner cried, Juleka turned around.

”To save Paris and the people I care about!” She shouted back “Aren’t you as well?” She asked, before taking her leave. She smiled as she heard the ladybug close behind.   
  


...

It seemed Juleka arrived at the scene on time, as she saw Stoneheart running after Kim, roaring in anger. She looked down at the tremendous height she would fall and with a deep breath, she leaped down onto the field and swung Kim out of the way of being crushed.

She stood up shakily. _Holy shit I just did that.._ Juleka looked towards Kim, who stared at her in awe and terror before running. Juleka looked up, some of her other classmates were here as well, watching in horror at the scene.

”Shouldn’t you pick on someone your own size?” She yelled, before dodging another slam. Her head screamed for her to run, but she found herself high off the adrenaline instead. Her muscles aching but still bursting with energy.

However, despite having the craziest time of her life, it was nearly impossible to fight back alone.   
  


  
Juleka stumbled back, before jumping onto the Beast’s arm and attempting to smash its head in. She front flipped off of him, almost laughing about how much more daring she was with her agility, before paling in horror that Stoneheart only grew bigger.

”Damn it.!” She yelled, as she retreated back more and more, the earth shaking as Stoneheart continued his attack. Somewhere along, she dropped her staff, causing her to become more frantic.

He grunted angrily, then suddenly picked up a large metal goal post, and threw it at her. Juleka couldn’t move, her eyes widened. Her heart was pounding out of chest, as she felt as if time had slowed down as the goal slowly came closer and closer

That’s when she remembered her power. Juleka’s hands were trembling.

She had to..!

Juleka lifted up her hand towards the goal.

” **C-Cataclysm**.!” She screamed. Her claws pulsed with a black energy. It was icky and almost a vibrant purple, as a gust wind had pushed against her- disheveling her long hair.

The goal collided into her hand, but before she could be crushed by it, the metal cracked at her touch and it corroded into dust within a matter of seconds. Juleka wheezed, the adrenaline was slowing down, and she felt her life flash before her eyes.

_Five minutes..!_ Her timer.. She only had about.. her ring started to beep at her.   
  
  


“S-Shit.!”   
  


“Looks like your time is almost up..” The monster growled, approaching her menacingly. Juleka dodged another blow. Panic spread through her as she realized she was still completely alone.

”P-Partner where are you?!” She screamed, all of her confidence had drained away. “Partn-“

Juleka was then grappled in the giant’s fist. He began to slowly crush her within his hand. Pain bubbled out of her throat, whilst she screamed in agony

She couldn’t pay attention in the next moments, there was only the constructing grasp of Stoneheart. All alone-

Suddenly, she was pulled back into the air and onto the ground.

Juleka took in the fresh air with big gulps, before looking up and seeing the worried gaze of the spotted hero.

”I’m sorry I took so long.. I was scared of messing up.. but I’m here now.” The newbie said. Juleka hissed in pain, _this would leave bruises..wait did I just hiss?_

”N-No sweat, though I guess you couldn’t bear to see me alone” Juleka smirked, standing up, _when did I get so smug? I literally was getting crushed to death five seconds ago_ She thought. “We still gotta finish up the iron giant over here though..”

The red hero shook her head ”Not like this.. he grows every time he gets hurt- so we need to deal with this some other way” Her partner spoke thoughtfully, the ground rumbled with every step Stoneheart took.   
  
  


“I only have five minu-“ her ring beeped “.. make that _four_ minutes left before I loose my powers, I had to avoid getting crushed by that goal.”

”Up to me then..”

Her partner was lost in thought, this finally gave Juleka some time to look at her fellow hero. The fact that she looked so familiar irked her to no end. She really shouldn’t try and figure her partner’s identity out, but her screaming intuition didn’t help.

”I’ll try and use my powers then” Her partner spoke up, before lifting her arm “ _Lucky Charm!_ ” A bright light flashed in front of Juleka, she had almost hissed in response. _Again?! Do I just hiss now?_ She didn’t have time to think about it as Her partner lifted up a.. scuba suit?

”Right.. nice power.. so what are we doing?” Juleka deadpanned. _We’re fucked._

“My kwami told me we have to find and break the object that the akuma is hiding in.. whatever that is..” Her partner said, suddenly her partner got a funny look on her face, swerving around and staring at certain objects. “It’s in his right hand, we won’t open it, it’s gotta be in there!”

Juleka looked around them. Absolute chaos, just how her mom liked it. She could see the cowering figures of her classmates, staring at her in awe. She took in a deep breath, then exhaled. She nodded to the shorter girl.

”Alright I trust you, what’s your plan?”

The other girl stared at Juleka, before grinning. Hastily, she stuck a hose on the ground into the scuba suit and suddenly wrapped her yo-yo around Juleka’s legs.

”Eh?”

”Thank you for trusting me Panthera Noire!” Her partner said, as Juleka was suddenly flung through the air by her feet. She screamed in horror as she was thrown at the hulking rock monster. Stoneheart grabbed her again midair.   
  
  


“What the hell is your plan!?” Juleka exclaimed.

”Catch me if you can!” Her teammate’s voice echoed through her thoughts. 

Juleka watched as in a matter of seconds, the monster dropped an object from his hand to grab her partner’s flying body. She winced, as she saw the creaking stone hand caught her.

”Alya the tab!” Her partner yelled. The reporter girl far away had ran to the end of the hose and turned the water on full blast. The monster’s hand released in surprise as the scuba suit inflated.

Juleka smiled, she was in absolute awe as her partner jumped out of the Stoneheart’s grip and crushed the.. Akuma? Yeah that’s what it was called. A small black butterfly fluttered out of it and into the sky.

The hopeful feeling of inspiration was familiar..

Suddenly, with a burst of purple, Juleka landed hard on the ground, across from her was a normal Ivan. She dusted herself off as her ring started to beep again.

”Shit.. barely two minutes left.” She muttered, as she turned to see her partner consoling Ivan.. as she somehow knew her classmate’s name?

The cogs in her brain started to turn, but before she could make a conclusion, Alya had ran up to her team mate, begging for an interview.

”..Are you going to protect Paris from now on? How’d you two get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive ladybug?!” Alya exclaimed, holding her phone up in front of her. Juleka couldn’t help but shrink back, she felt.. ignored. 

_Regardless if I’m a super hero or a boring girl I’m still invisible.._ She cursed to herself.

“I’ve just got a ton of questions to ask you Miss.. uh Miss..” Alya blabbered on before looking at her partner with a waiting gaze, The ladybug hero looked at Juleka desperately, She raised an eyebrow and motioned to the camera.

”Well partner, don’t leave her hanging” Juleka grinned weakly. Despite her awe and pride in her partner, Juleka couldn’t help feeling sad, maybe disappointed.

_Maybe if I was stronger.._

She ignored her guilty thoughts, before looking up supportingly at her teammate. 

“Ladybug, you can call me Ladybug!” Her partner grinned, before swinging away. Juleka sighed a bit, before remembering.

”W-Wait Ladybug! You’ve gotta use your,. Oh never mind.” Juleka’s voice died,

_You can remind her next time to use her cure, I doubt she even knows what it is. However, I’m not sure if her cure will fix the damages that happened specifically now if we wait though_ her conscious that eerily sounded like Plagh said.

_So Luka still might be hurt?_ She panicked. Juleka still didn’t know what happened to her older brother, as fear started to overwhelm her again.

_Calm down,, you don’t know that yet.._

Her ring beeped again, one more minute left.! She had to get out of her before-

”Wait Miss Panthera Noire I’ve got questions for you too!” Alya exclaimed. Juleka’s eyes widened. 

”M-Me?” Alya nodded excitedly. She nervously looked at her ring and then the reporter. Her heart swelled, before she smiled confidently again “U-Uh- ahem.. I don’t got the time right now, but I promise miss.. civilian that I’ll get you a private interview soon!”

Alya squealed in delight, as Jule- no, Panthera Noire leaped out of the stadium. Her heart was beating so fast, She barely had time to land as she detransformed. Her hair blew in the wind, as she stared down at her ring. Her heart still pumping as Plagg flew around her.

”Good job Kit! A successful first mission!” Plagg said, before grinning “I think I deserve my Camembert cheese for this!”

”Sure Plagg..” Juleka smiled, and for once, she felt proud of herself.   
  


  
“I mean, you held that guy single handedly and you were super brave” Plagg complimented.

”R-Really?” Juleka grinned. Plagg pat her head and nodded.

“Sure! Ehhh but hey wait, I gotta ask, did you see if Ladybug captured the akuma?”

...

When Juleka rushed home, she barely beat her mom and Luka, as she leaped back into her room through the window. She quickly faked doing homework and was met with Luka coming in along with her mom.

”Ahoy Juleka! We’re back! I found her brother with a rescue team!” Anarka smiled.

”Luka you’re okay!” She exclaimed, hugging her brother tightly. “Oh thank god you’re alive, I saw you in a collapsed building on the news and I was fucking terrified you jerk.!” she punched his shoulder slightly.

He laughed, he was a little scraped up, but he was in one piece. He parted the hair from her face.

”I’m glad I’m okay too- Did you see those new heroes? Apparently their names are Ladybug and Panthera Noir” He mentioned. Juleka nodded. _Of course I know, I’m one of them.._ she replied in her head.

He couldn’t know. No one could. For their own safety.

”I can’t believe super heroes exist now..” she spoke, Luka nodded tiredly. 

”It’s been a long day.. I’m gonna go rest in my room for now” He smiled weakly, ruffling her hair.

”I’ll get yer dinner started” Anarka grinned, waving a spoon like a sword. She smiled, she was happy. _They’re here and both alive.._

But as the family parted, Juleka’s smile dropped, as guilt washed over her again. She remembered the stomach twisting memory.

_“..Did you see if Ladybug captured the Akuma?”_

_”Capture the akuma?” Juleka’s eyes widened. Plagg’s expression dropped, he groaned_

_”Dang it, did Tikki not tell her chosen one what to do?” Plagg said, “Akuma’s can multiply! If they aren’t captured and purified by Ladybug, they can infect other people! Plus, if that Ivan guy gets akumatized again- he’ll be able to control whoever’s infected! It’ll be an army of stone people!”_

Juleka didn’t need to see the tv as the multiple rock monsters appeared all over the news broadcast. This wasn’t over.

She gripped her ring tightly. She needed to save the city. To keep her family safe. To keep _Rose_ safe. For this mission wasn’t a success.

_So much for a first day of school.._ she thought, as she turned back to her room

Panthera Noire had to be brave. Because if she faltered for a single moment, she felt as if her world would collapse. This wasn’t just superheroes and villains. This was more, she could feel it. She could only ask. _What’s going on.._

_..._

“ _Ladybug, you can call me Ladybug!_ ” Adrien watched in awe at the super hero on his computer. Oh god she was incredible.

”Ladybug.. her name is Ladybug!” He was definitely a fan now. _Whoever’s behind that mask, she must be incredible.._ he thought happily, his father finally let him go to school, and he despite being attacked by a giant rock monster during the day, he was happy.

Super heroes! Friends! Something other then the empty halls of his mansion!

  
He looked happily at his computer, before following the Ladyblog with a _click_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! This is gonna be on going, and I’ll try to connect episodes together but thanks to our little switch of roles here, there will be differences. I hope to keep this chapters long so sorry if updates don’t come much, I have a lot of other Ongoing fics and the i gotta work on school work at home due to the you know what virus.
> 
> Oh yeah! And if you want to see the Juleka design by GinjaNinjaOwo that inspired this whole fic, though I’ve made my own design now so not to copy, a link to the original artist’s Twitter is right here: https://twitter.com/ActuallyRea/status/1240323879664603136?s=20  
> Rea’s art inspired me to write this whole fic based on the Juleka with the cat premise she’s really cool. Go support her. She’s like, my hero.


	2. Origins (2)

Juleka didn’t sleep soundly that night, maybe it was the fact that she could see.. suspiciously way better in the dark, maybe it was the fact that every time she close her eyes she’d hear Plagg’s snoring body, or maybe it was the guilt of the previous day.

Luka ended up skipping school, turned out he actually sprained his leg horribly, and refused to tell anyone until he woke up and failed to fake his healthiness. He didn’t mind but when she left, he saw her look at her worriedly.

”Come home soon, not sure how long I’ll be able to last with Mom..” He joked. _I did this.._ Juleka thought guiltily, as she headed to school. She had snuck more cheese into a bag for later, however she couldn’t afford any Camembert.. much to her Kwami’s dismay.

”Did your mom seriously spent all of her money on a boat.. when you could easily live in a house.?” He asked, Juleka rolled her eyes. 

”Her whole motto is that pure chaos is the only life” Juleka mumbled, Plagg huffed.

”Can’t argue with that but still.. if I eat another piece of cheap cheese I’m gonna puke.!” Plagg yelled angrily before sighing “I’ve seen the way you look at yourself in the mirror, Juleka. If you wanna be a model, do it. It’ll give you enough money to buy Camembert?”

”Plagg!” She snapped, the kwami shrugged.

Juleka continued her walk to school, when she got to the main entrance, a tall figure entered her view.

Ivan. He was staring up at the school in fear. Right.. he was the monster. Juleka stared at him from the gate, as people pushed past her, many avoiding the giant brute, whispering.

’Isn’t that Stoneheart?’

’Oh god it’s him..’

’Dude my cousin got hospitalized cause of this dude..’

Juleka watched him tremble, she felt sad for the poor dude. She wasn’t sure what happened that made him into the beast, but still. She didn’t know what to do, until a familiar figure caught her attention.

“Who’s that?” Plagg asked, Juleka made a hushing motion, he sighed, before flying into her pocket to hide.

Quietly, she walked up behind Rose, who was waiting near the school entrance.

”...”

She leaned close to her friend’s ear. 

”Hey Rose-“

”AGH.!” The shorter girl squeaked, before turning around and grinning “Juleka! I didn’t see you there!”

”..You didn’t see me behind you?” Juleka smiled, standing up straight again. Rose giggled. That laugh was enough. 

“Sorry, I was.. just looking at.. you know..” The blonde started, her eyes adverting away

The goth girl frowned a bit, as Rose looked towards Ivan. Juleka followed her gaze. _Ah I see.._ she thought.

”D-Do you think it’s safe to approach him? What if he turns all monstery again?” Rose asked nervously. Juleka bit her lip, she rubbed her miraculous ring uncomfortably.

_Then he’ll have complete control over every rock monster that was created by the akuma.._ she answered in her head.

”I-I’m gonna go talk to him..” She said, she began walking up to her classmate. When she was right behind him, she could see that he was trembling. Juleka looked over to Rose who had worry plastered across her face.

_I’ve got to be careful about this.._

“Hey Ivan” Juleka greeted, she stood to him and patted him on the shoulder. Ivan flinched, before looking at her.

”H-Hey” He spoke. 

”How’d you do on the homework yesterday?” She asked nonchalantly. He started to calm down, starting to walk towards the school. _This was good progress. Just treat him like a person.. a not someone who almost crushed you yesterday.._  
  


“A-Ah, not that.. good.” He mumbled. Rose had ran after them, a brave smile worn.

”Don’t worry Ivan! It was really tough!” Rose grinned. Juleka sighed, giving Rose a grateful smile. The tiny girl nodded.

”R-Really huh? I didn’t have much time to do it cause.. cause uh..” Ivan’s expression dropped again, his walking started to slow. Juleka panicked,

”H-Hey don’t worry about it dude, I was busy last night too, I was with my brother, and he kept distracting me with his guitar- we all get a little distracted..” She quickly said, a whole ass lie but still. Ivan looked up slightly.

”Your brother?” Ivan asked shyly.

”Y-Yeah! His name is Luka, he’s this big music freak- but.. I guess so am I” Juleka chuckled. Rose smiled, nodding.

”Your not a freak Juleka- but you and your brother’s music is great!” Rose exclaimed, Juleka hid her dark blush under her hair. Rose turned to Ivan “Do you know how to play any instruments Ivan?”

Ivan brightened, he sat down on a bench.

”Y-Yeah actually.. I’m not.. the best at singing but I like the-“ 

“Hey there’s the Stoneheart!”

Fucking damn it. Juleka swerved around, trying to hide her murder glare under her bangs, as she saw a group of their classmates walk towards Ivan, who went from happy to miserable again.

There went all her effort. She leaned against the wall, despite her classmates’ amazement at the brute, saying how cool he was as a rock monster, Ivan could only weakly reply apologizes

She could see from far away, that Mylene was trying to avoid his gaze.

Juleka tried to cheer him up at some point, saying he was amazing, but that didn’t help either. She sighed, Rose looked at her worriedly.   
  
  


Juleka’s gaze traveled across the rest of the courtyard. She saw Marinette and Alya walk in chatting. She rose an eyebrow as she saw Marinette’s fallen expression. 

She thanked god for the fact that Alya was loud.

”-Ladyblog, bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superheroes, Ladybug!” Alya exclaimed, pushing her phone is Marinette’s face. Juleka frowned. _Forgotten again,_ she thought _But I guess this makes sense. Ladybug did do better.._

Marinette spoke something she couldn’t hear, that resulted in Alya saying-

“Of course I didn’t forget Panthera Noire! I’ve got a whole page that’s gonna be dedicated for her! I just didn’t have any ideas for the site name for the both of them though” Alya shouted, as if Marinette were being ridiculous “I’ve got so many questions to ask her!”

Juleka smiled a little. That was encouraging. She made a mental note to check the website.

“How awesome is that?! Check out the number of views since I posted the video!” Alya grinned. She couldn’t hear anything else they were saying, but watched carefully as the reporter walked close to Marinette and said something. Juleka smiles, as she saw confidence fill Marinette’s face.

That smile immediately dropped, as she saw Marinette look straight at the group. Juleka glanced back at Ivan, who somehow looked worse than he did five minutes ago, there were more people now crowding him, and asking him more questions.

”I’m sorry.. I wasn’t myself..” He spoke softly, but no one seemed to hear. Juleka felt a deep remorse. _I’m sorry you feel invisible dude I get it.._ she thought, but she couldn’t speak up.

”Tch. Once a Stoneheart, always a Stoneheart.” A voice spat. They all looked up to see Chloe. The bourgeois bitch in all of her glory. Ivan growled, his face twisting in anger. _Shit shit_. He stood up and stomped away. “Don’t hit the door on your way out!” Chloe shouted as he left.

Juleka’s stomach dropped. She turned to stare at Chloe, but Alya had already ran over.

”How could you say that.?!” Alya yelled, her face burning with anger “You’re the real Stoneheart here Chloe.!”

”Oh? Is that right? I’m the one who broke Sabrina’s dad’s arm huh?” Chloe spat, her eyes narrowing. “I’m just getting back at the brute who hurt her dad alright? So lay off!”

”You still can’t say things like that Chloe it’s horrible.!” Alya continued, the blonde rose an eyebrow.

”Just because you were lucky and your shakey camera footage got on the news, doesn’t mean you’re as heroic as those lame super heroes in the _lame_ clothing” Chloe popped a bubblegum in Alya’s face. Juleka grimaced from the side. _Jeez, thanks for the fashion compliment Chloe_ she thought.

Alya was practically seething, Marinette stood frozen behind her.

”You little..”

”Look out, she's angry! She's going to split her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster!” Chloe teased “You wouldn’t want that would you?”   
  


Alya huffed, before walking off. Juleka sighed. _Well.. that could’ve gone better._ Rose put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She smiled.

”Thanks Rose”

Adrien appeared, much to the delight of Chloe, and they all went to class. 

It was a blur mostly, Marinette showed up late. There was a whole disagreement between Adrien and her about who put gum and her chair- and they started to take attendance.   
  
  


Juleka tried to ignore the upset feeling in her chest as the day began to weigh on her. She needed to do something about the rock creatures later. Should she cataclysm them? Would that effect the people inside? How would she contact Ladybug?

All of these questions swirled in her head relentlessly.

Then.. _it_ appeared. 

“Ivan Bruel?” 

The door was smashed open, as the hulking rock monster of her nightmares that night emerged from the dust. Juleka suppressed a scream, people were already bounding out of their seats.

”Present..!” Stoneheart roared, his unhuman shape shifting “-Mylene.!?” He ran through the classroom,

She remembered mournfully of the sight of Ivan’s trembling before school. He was somewhere in there, but he wasn’t himself. He was the monster Stoneheart now. She needed to defeat him to save both him and Paris. 

_Wait, why did he scream for Mylene? Why Mylene?_ She thought for a moment before realizing.   
  


  
“Let go of me Ivan.!” Mylene screamed

”It’s not Ivan anymore.. it’s Stoneheart!” He roared.

”Why are you doing this..!?” she cried, struggling to break free.

”So you and I can be together forever.!”

Oh, _oh._ Juleka stumbled back, turning to run as she heard Mylene’s screech of fear, as her classmate was quickly scooped up in Stoneheart’s grasp. She dove behind a back desk, along with Kim, Alix, and Max. Wait- where’s Rose?   
  


“R-Rose?!” She yelled, as she continued to watch in horror as Stoneheart then turned to Chloe and snatched her as well. Watching the two girls being taken away made something in Juleka crack, the shrieks bled into her ears as she quaked.

If she was Panthera Noir, she wouldn’t feel this way.. right?

She was shaking, where was Rose? Was she okay?!

Her thoughts cleared for a moment, when Stoneheart broke through the wall, and Alya yelled that they should follow.

”Uh… Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide!” Marinette said, Juleka watched as Alya rose an eyebrow.

”You’re gonna miss Ladybug in action!” Marinette looked.. sad? She picked Alya’s bag and held it out to her.

”You and Ladybug will both be better off without me..!” Marinette exclaimed. To Juleka’s surprise, Alya shrugged and ran out the door, completing ignoring the bag.

”If you say so!”

”W-Wait! Alya your bag!” Marinette yelled, before running after her. _interesting.._ Juleka thought, before someone else ran into the room

”Juleka?” Rose yelled. Juleka grinned, 

“Rose there you are.!” She exclaimed, jumping out of her hiding space to hug the shorter girl. She swore she heard Alix snicker.

The group soon ran outside the school. Rose refused to let go of Juleka.

”Where is Chloe?!” Sabrina yelled frantically, bursting from the crowd of students

”Stoneheart took her..” Kim said. Sabrina‘s eyes widened and began to shake in fear. Miss. Bustier comforted her before saying-

”I need you all to evacuate, head home and stay there.” She said, worry plastered across her face, the class murmured quietly to each other before the Principal appeared  
  


  
“Impossible.! They could get hurt on their way there! It’s safer if we stay here together!” Mr Damocles objected.

”Stoneheart could easily come back-“

At some point, Rose had let go of Juleka’s hand. _Rose protected me.. and I’m the super hero.._ she thought before hardening. _I’ll find Ladybug and fix this.. I’m sorry Rose but I’ll protect you now.._

Juleka slowly stepped away from the group, no one noticed. She took a deep breath, before suddenly turning to run. For once she prayed that no one noticed her, as Plagg flew out of her pocket.

”Where are we going?” He yawned with his little paw.

”We need to transform.” She said, turning a corner, before skidding to a stop. Juleka looked around, seeing Stoneheart’s hulking figure lurch forward beyond the alley.

” _Plagg, Claws out.!_ ” Juleka shouted, Her transformation washed over her in a bright green light. She grinned, the surge of power brought a different feeling out of herself.

Her ears perked up as she heard Chloe’s shrill voice scream.

”You have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, the mayor, will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!” Chloe screeched, Juleka winced, before smirking and clawing her way to the top of the alleyway, and diving down towards Stoneheart.

”Don’t forget about the superheroes!” She yelled. Juleka smashed her staff onto his head and flipped onto his stone wrist.

She shoved her staff down into the nook of Stoneheart’s hands, trying to pry it open to set Mylene free.

Juleka yelped, as she was thrown off the monster immediately. She hit the ground hard before struggling to get back to her feet. There was a loud ringing in her ears as her vision blurred

“Shit.!” She hissed. Chloe and Mylene yelled for her as she weakly held onto her staff, she couldn’t understand why, until an army of duplicate rock monsters emerged from the streets, running straight towards her.

Juleka gasped, jumping back as she was quickly swarmed. The monsters failed to grab her multiple times, as she bounced around the battle field, barely slipping out of their hands.

She watched in horror as Stoneheart ran away from the street.

”No no no no..!” Juleka yelled, dodging another hand. Her tail lashed violently, as she ran after the Beast. She ran through another street, trying to loose the creatures, only to find more.   
  
  


Juleka dropped to her stomach as one threw an entire car at her, before rolling to the side to dodge another hand.

”H-Hey Partner?! Ladybug?! I could use some help again.!” She yelled, before another car was thrown towards her. _Fuck fuck Fuck.!_ Panic swelled through her as she could see her own reflection in the car.

She dodged to the side, before turning around in shock as the car smashed into the ground, and then bounced, hurling towards a screaming Alya. Juleka gasped, quickly chucking her staff and then forcing it to extend- right before the car smashed into the girl, it flipped over from the staff.

It landed vertically, Juleka winced, as she heard Alya scream. There was so squishing sound of a crushed body, but she could see the reporter’s trapped torso. She started to run towards her, but her breath left her body, as she was lifted off the ground by another rock creature.

Juleka screamed, kicking her legs frantically. She couldn’t run or fight back, only scream.

”L-Ladybug help.!” She cried, as she heard Alya’s screams dim farther and farther away. _This is it. Again! Second day on the job after messing up horribly! And I’m still gonna die by being crushed._

Juleka’s hands trembled, and her eyes squeezed tight. _Damn it why was I chosen to be a hero,, I-I’m nothing.!_ She thought, _I just want my family safe.. I just want Rose safe.._

Suddenly a voice pierced her thoughts

” _Panthera! Extend your staff.!_ ”

Juleka’s eyes snapped open, she ripped her arm out and grabbed onto the cold metallic staff, it forced the stone monster’s hand open as she flipped backwards onto the pavement. 

She rubbed her head dizzily, before being pulled away from another stone hand by the familiar yo-yo. Juleka found herself pulled upside down on a lamp post, she smiled at Ladybug.

She struggled to keep her confident attitude. _I’m always having to be saved by her.._ she thought shamefully.

”There you are Partner! Once again, I’m saved by the bug!” Juleka grinned. _Seriously, where am I getting these jokes from?_ Ladybug grinned a little nervously

”You’re quite the jokester aren’t you?” Ladybug smiled, the stone monsters roared underneath them. “But your comedic timing could you some work though!” Ladybug pulled Juleka back to her feet, as they launched onto the side building, leaping through the city again.

”Are we just gonna leave them there?!” Juleka yelled, Ladybug looked back at her with a fearful expression before putting on a brave front.   
  


“We gotta, if we want to save them all-“ They landed in front of the Eiffel tower. “We’ve got to head towards the source.”

She pointed at Ivan’s screaming body, surrounded by swirling helicopters.   
  
  


“That one.”

Juleka gulped, the monster was perhaps doubled the size it was when she first saw him. It was like the movie King Kong. She saw Mayor Bourgeois standing with the police and holding up a megaphone.

”I demand my daughter’s safe return.!” He yelled frantically. She could hear Chloe’s cry for her father. 

”Yknow what!? You’re welcome to her!” Juleka’s eyes widened.

”Ladybug he’s gonna-“ She started, as Stoneheart chucked Chloe into the air. She screamed, as she was diving head first into the ground.

She could hear her scream, pray, anything.

” _Help!IpromiseI'llbenicetoeveryone,saypleaseandthankyouall-_ “ Chloe cried- Dear god her hearing was so much better as Panthera-

Juleka watched in amazement, as Ladybug swung forward and caught the student in her hands. She swore she saw Chloe’s face drop for a moment, her cheeks flushing a slight pink, before smirking “I-.. didn’t promise.”

Juleka rolled her eyes, as she ran over. When Chloe was returned to her father, all eyes were on Stoneheart.

”We’re clear to attack!” Officer Raincomprix yelled, as the sounds of unloading guns filled her ears. _Really? Guns on a rock monster?_ Ladybug gaped in shock.

”No don’t do it.!” She yelled.

”Yeah! It’ll only make it worse idiot.!” Juleka growled, the officer scoffed, looking the cat hero up and down.

”I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once, punks!” He snapped back. Juleka’s hands trembled, her breathing hitched as panic grew through her.   
  


He was right, she failed horribly, she was no hero, she was barely even a person. Under her mask, she was nothing.

”L-Ladybug what do we..” She started, before she saw Ladybug turn around, a horribly familiar expression of sorrow and disbelief written all over her face.

”…He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened!” Ladybug whimpered. It was like Ivan’s this morning, like Marinette’s this morning, like her mom’s when she asked where daddy was, and like Rose’s when she cried.  
  
  


Ladybug sorrowfully said one last thing that broke Juleka even more “I knew I wasn’t cut out for this job..”

Juleka clenched her jaw, she didn’t know who this girl was behind the mask. Hell, Juleka didn’t even want to guess at this point. But the idea that the person who amazed her and saved her life time after time; was still thinking that they weren’t cut out for this super hero gig was utter bullshit.

She refused to let Ladybug down like this. She’d been there, she knew what Ladybug had felt. She thought this entire time Ladybug was just some hardcore badass, but now-

Juleka grabbed Ladybug’s shoulder, 

“No- Ladybug he’s wrong, without you Chloe wouldn’t be alive, just a smear on the pavement.” Juleka harshly spoke, before softening, “He’s being over confident and doubting us, but we can prove them wrong together- I trust _you_ Ladybug, so trust me that I’m saying the truth and that we can prove them wrong.. okay?”

  
Ladybug froze, her eyes widening. Juleka couldn’t stop her hands from shaking, she never could, but- for Ladybug- she grinned bravely.

”I- Okay,,” Ladybug smiled. Suddenly, the sounds of Stomeheart’s screaming split through the scene. Everyone swerved around, seeing the giant start to hack and cough.

He fell back, and in one last hurl- a flurry of icky purple butterflies flew out of his stone jaw. She watched, as the he fell back with a loud crash.

Juleka was frozen. There was a loud silence, as the butterflies began to fly together, grouping up menacingly, before suddenly- they moved into the form of a face.

_**“People of Paris.. Listen carefully. I am Hawkmoth”** _

“Hawkmoth?” Ladybug echoed,

”That’s a dumb name..” Juleka mumbled.

_**”Ladybug, Panthera Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now.. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!”**_ He spoke, voice as smooth as butter. 

Juleka shrunk a bit, as she felt the entire worlds’s eyes on her- suddenly, she heard Ladybug clap. She watched in awe, as her partner walked forward, her head held high.

“Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains.!” Ladybug yelled, Juleka grinned proudly at her partner.

”Ladybug..” she voiced softly,

“HawkMoth, no matter how long it takes, we _will_ find you, and _you_ will hand us _your_ Miraculous _!”_ Ladybug yelled, before charging forward, swinging her yo-yo and jumping right in front of the butterfly face. “Time to devilize.!”

Paris watched in absolute awe, as the Ladybug heroine lashed her yo-yo out and cleaved off the butterfly face multiple times, before it was nothing but the echoes of a scream.

Ladybug landed on the Eiffel tower, staring down at the city. Juleka was shaking, not from fear anymore, but with astonishment.   
  


“Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Panthera Noire will do everything in our power to keep you safe!” Ladybug shouted, it felt like her voice could continue for thousands of miles.

Ladybug pulled over her yo-yo, and with a flick, thousands of white butterflies bursted from her weapon, they scattered through the air in a beautiful show. Juleka smiled, as she heard Paris cheer.

Juleka bounded after her partner, landing next to her with a big smile, as she flipped her long hair out of her face.

”Nice job Ladybug.!” She said, Ladybug nodded.

The peace didn’t last long though, as Stoneheart immediately was back on his feet. 

“Help me.!” Mylene waved her arms frantically from his grasp.   
  
  


“You’ll never take Mylene from me.!” He roared, as he started to climb up the tower “Come to me my stone beings.!” 

Juleka watched as dozens of stone monsters started to climb up the tower as well, reaching for her and Ladybug

”S-Shit we’re surrounded.!” She exclaimed, she turned to Ladybug with a hopeful smile “What do we do now Bossbug, we can’t attack him can we?”

_Seriously I need to ask Plagg if becoming a cat holder immediately makes me weird like this_ She thought, as she looked down at Ladybug.

”Yeah we can’t attack.. but sense we know where know where his akuma is..” Ladybug murmured.

”In his clenched fist that has Mylene..”

”We both know he’s in love with her..” suddenly a figurative lightbulb popped up on her head. “That’s it!”

”Mm?” Juleka’s tail swished.

”We don’t separate them! We bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just that they don't know it yet!” Ladybug grinned, Juleka rose an eyebrow _always love huh.?_

“Uhh, I don’t know if follow.. but I trust you Ladybug!” Juleka shouted, jumping after her. Her nails dug into the tower’s metal as she followed next to Ladybug. “Hey wait are you _sure_ love’s gonna work?”   
  


“Not much of a romance fan?” Ladybug asked, raising an eyebrow.

”o-Oh? U-uh nah nah, I’ve got a friend who’s obsessed with it-“ She smiled, remembering fondly of Rose blabbering on and on about her latest book obsession. “-I was just wondering”

Ladybug nodded, before shooting her yo-yo out, she swung upwards, towards the very top of the tower- out of Juleka’s view, as she was still running after.

She could hear Mylene’s cries ”Help I’m scared of heights.!”

Juleka groaned as she pulled herself up onto a flat area, her muscles were burning. _How the hell did I manage this?!_ She wondered, before grimacing as she saw the stone monsters had barely beat her to it. She looked up.

”How are you planning on bringing them closer than they already are?!” She shouted.

”By using our powers!” Ladybug shouted, _of course_ Juleka thought, she heard her partner shout ‘Lucky Charm’ before suddenly, she bounced away from the arm of another rock monster. She watched as they all were headed to Ladybug, who was now holding a parachute.

_I need to hold them off..!_ She told herself, as she frantically tried to keep them from getting closer.

”You know what you’re doing r-right?!” Juleka yelled, panic weeping through her voice.   
  


“We’ll find out soon.!” She heard Ladybug say, as she dodged another hand. “Panthera! His hand! Get ready..”

Juleka swerved around, moments before Ladybug made Stoneheart and Mylene kiss. _Cute, still a rock monster, but cute_. Suddenly, by the shock of it, Stone Heart immediately released Mylene. Juleka darted forward, she flipped off the tower and dived towards the akuma.

She watched Paris from her fall, it was oldly beautiful upside down.. the air flapped her long hair around- before she took her staff, and hit the akumatized object straight up. It flew right towards Ladybug- as she quickly shoved her staff into part of the tower, hanging.

Her breathing was heavy, as sweat fell down her face, she quickly pulled herself up. Juleka stared at the city. Never once in her life would she believe that she would do this. She always assumed she’d end up with some sad quiet job, maybe as some make up artist, or musician.

Another dream would be modeling.. but she never could do that.. If heroism was her path, she wouldn’t regret it.

A scream broke out, she looked up, seeing Stoneheart’s body start to crumble, in seconds, the giant mass of rocks had disappeared, and that only left Ivan and Mylene to fall off the Eiffel Tower.

Juleka gasped, she ran to the edge of her pole, when she saw Ladybug dive after them.

”Panthera.! Take care of Ivan!” She yelled, as she grabbed Mylene. Juleka looked up, seeing the large boy falling far away. She looked around, she couldn’t run on this pole..

”U-Uh uh _Cataclysm.!_ ” She yelled, she jumped to the side of the tower, taking two of her claws and dug into it- practically peeling back the metal with cataclysm to create a bridge- before lunging after Ivan.

She grabbed onto his wrist, as she held on. Juleka watched, as Ladybug somehow caught the butterfly from the top of the tower whilst falling, and springing open the parachute just in time. Juleka smiled with pride. _Good job Partner_

She pulled Ivan up onto the beam.

”There you go Ivan, easy does it,.” She groaned, as she helped him up. He looked at her quizzedly.

”How do you _both_ know my name.?” He asked, Juleka paused for a moment.

”U-Uh, I know from the news but I don’t know about Ladybug” She lied, Ivan took the answer- as they made their way down. Her legs ached, as she met up with Ladybug at the bottom. “Solid ground how I missed you..” she muttered.

Ladybug smiled at them, a little expectantly,

”We’re here- Use your miraculous cure Ladybug” Juleka croaked. Ladybug nodded, throwing up her parachute. 

“Miraculous Ladybug.!” She shouted. The parachute glowed brightly. In a wave of ladybugs- light swept over the entire city. Juleka’s jaw dropped at the sight.

”A-Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” She gasped, as rock monsters were returned to human form, she felt her bruises fade away, and saw entire buildings reappear.

”Yeah. It's beautiful and amazing. It's… uh… _miraculous!”_ Ladybug grinned, as the flurry of ladybugs disappeared. Juleka sighed, letting go of Ivan and walking off.

Her ring beeped, as she looked back and saw Ladybug pushing Mylene and Ivan together- saying they had things to talk about.

”Oh, uh… I… Uh…” Ivan stuttered, his cheeks red. 

”Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song.” Ladybug suggested, as she gave _the paper to_ Mylène _._ Shetook a moment, scanning the words. 

“Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I-I mean, when you sing..” Mylene said, smiling. Ivan shrunk back a bit.

” ****It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left? I'm sorry,..” Ivan spoke softly, “I'll be gentle.” Mylene said nothing, only ran and hugged him tightly.

” ****Oh, they're _so_ made for each other.” Ladybug squealed, her face practically glowing.   
  
  


“We did great..” Juleka smiled, before looking at Ladybug “Told ya you could do it” she added, pushing the hair off her own face. _I should keep the hair off my face.. maybe I’ll be less recognizable.._

”Thanks for trusting me Panthera Noir” Ladybug grinned sheepishly, before suddenly her miraculouses beeping as well. “I’ve gotta go- I’ll see you next time, I feel like this won’t be the end of HawkMoth”

Juleka nodded.

”See you then, partner” She purred, before turning and bounding away in the opposite direction as Ladybug. She fell to the street, running into an alleyway hastily, as her suit detransformed.

Plagg floated out of her ring, grinning.

”Good job Kit” He said, as finally.. the mission was over.

She returned to the class, they had moved to the library- watching the news in suspense. No one noticed she was gone.. for better or worse. Juleka had slinked up next to Rose, who hadn’t seem to take notice of her, until she just- immediately grabbed Juleka’s hand.

Juleka blinked, looking sown at Rose’s red face. She was crying,

”Juleka.!” Rose cried, a wide grin on her face. “Ladybug and Panthera Noir did it! They’re incredible.!”

Juleka faked excitement, despite how exhausted she was. Rose has wrapped her arms around Juleka’s waist, the class was chattering on and on in excitement- while in the midst, no noticed the rentry of Marinette. Not even Juleka.

Soon, they were all sent home. Rose had clung to her side- until Juleka walked her home.

”See you tomorrow Juleka!” Rose smiled, Juleka’s cheeks heated up.

”See you, Rose..” 

Before Juleka dragged herself home, she stopped by a market to buy Plagg some Camembert. His gleeful expression as he bit down on the wedge of cheese warmed her heart.

”Should I tell Rose at some point..?” Juleka asked, Plagg looked at her, the sun was setting and she just wanted to sleep.

”Go ahead for all I care- but its not the smartest or safest decision” He said, nomming on the cheese. “I don’t really mind, but that HawkMoth guy is super after you and Ladybug- he would probably go after whoever’s close to you” He took another bite “You also might get fired if you tell her.” He added

Juleka nodded quietly, trying not to think about who would fire her..

”I’ll tell her when we defeat him” Juleka decided, Plagg shrugged, and nodded. ”should.. me and Ladybug know each other?”

”Do you mean.. should you tell each other? Or do you know each other already?” Plagg asked, before falling silent. He floated quietly next to her, as they stood at the docks. The Liberty floated in the water peacefully. He looked to her “Tikki is Ladybug’s Miraculous, she’s very strict about identities- so I don’t think so if we let her decide.” 

Juleka nodded.

”I trust Ladybug,” she spoke “As long as Ladybug’s around, the day will be saved. If I want my family safe.. I’ll let her lead the way.” She decided. It was then she realized her bangs were still up and out of her face.

Juleka paused for a moment before pulling it back over her eye. To Paris, she was Panthera Noire. But to everyone who knew her.. she was just Juleka.

Juleka walked across the docks, pulling herself up onto the deck. She exhaled deeply. 

”I’m home”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd we’re done with origins! Everything will now be chronological and/or filler!  
> Here’s some notes for y’all if you want any:  
> -Juleka is completely gay in this, all or the gay, all of the panic  
> -There will mot likely be a Chloe Redemption of some kind  
> -Miraculous side effects shenanigans will occur  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Princess Pink

_“is the camera rolling?”_

_The video opens up to a blurry figure, before slowly, the camera focuses; and Panthera Noir is seen sitting on a bench with a smile._

_”Yep! Okay okay here we go..” Alya pulls up into the camera’s view, holding a fake microphone. “Hey there all you Ladyfans! Alya here, coming at you guys with a special interview with one of Paris’s own super heroes! Panthera Noire!”_

_Panthera waved at the camera, her face showing a flicker of fear, before grinning. Alya turned, practically shaking with excitement,_

_”So! Tell me, Panthera Noire-“ Alya started, pushing the mic towards the cat hero. “How did you become a hero? How old are you? What exactly are your powers? What’s your relationship with Ladybug like? Do you know who she is behind the mask?”_

_Panthera chuckled nervously, her ears twitched._

_”W-Well.. one question at a time.. please” Panthera said, pushing her long hair out of her face. “Um.. I can’t tell exactly how I have my powers, but it has to do with my miraculous- which is the source of my power and what Hawkmoth wants.”_

_Alya nodded excitedly_

_”My powers.. are basically just destruction, but whatever it broke will get fixed by Ladybug’s powers so don’t worry” She added, fidgeting with her jacket. “Whatever happens, I’ll make sure to keep you safe Paris!” Panthera said, looking directly into the camera with a determined gaze._

_”Ahh so heroic!” Alya squealed, before leaning in again “and and! What’s your relationship with Ladybug?”_

_”Uh..” The hero fiddled with her ring “Just teammates, I hope that we can become good friends though in the future.”_

_”Huh? Does that mean you don’t know her that well?” The reporter asked. The hero shook her head. “Intriguing! Now for some more questions! This time; sent to me by your fans!”_

_”My fans?” the hero repeated, her face brightening. Alya nodded, pulling up some cards._

_  
  
_ _”From PrincessPink: How did you get your cat tail to move?? Also your ears and eyes are so cute~!! <3” She read, giggling at it.   
  
_

_“My tail?” Panthera slowly asked, her tail swished around as if on cue “Oh! Uh it just does that, it’s actually a belt, but I’m not sure how it moves, I’m gonna say magic for now.” She answered, before frowning a bit “..wait what’s with my eyes..?” she mumbled._

_”Your ears and tail are really cool though, it’s like they’re attached to you entirely!” Alya commented, before taking another card. “From.. TheQueen833.. ‘what’s with your goth getup, also how much does it take to die that long hair?’”_

_The hero seemed to wince a bit before laughing a bit,_

_“Well I’ll have you know, my aesthetic is purrfect” She said, winking playfully, Alya snorted. “And.. Not a lot? Sense I only dye it on my bangs and ends.?”_

_“Okay okay- This ones from- oh my gosh! The real Adrien Agreste! He asks.. ‘What’s your opinion on Ladybug?’. I feel like we answered this already, but any scoop we should know?” The reporter grinned._

_The video is edited to zoom close to her face._

_”She’s very brave, and I inspire to be a better partner thanks to her.” The hero said, grinning softly. Alya suddenly shouted in surprise,_

_”Are those fangs!?”  
_

_The video continued on, Alya freaking out and attempting to dig more and more into the hero, who’s smile grew and faltered at many questions. Surprisingly, a lot were romantic and cat related questions, which had made the hero blush and fluster._ _  
_

_Eventually.._

_”That’s all the time we have for today’s interview Ladyfans! See you next time!” Alya sang, before the video closed._

_..._

Rose shut off the video, as her smile grew.

_“_ Did you see that Juleka? She answered my question! PrincessPink!” Rose exclaimed, as she grinned from ear to ear. Juleka chuckled.

”Yes, I saw Rose” Juleka said, _she’s really excited about this.. if only she knew_ She thought.

”Panthera Noir is so cool! And kind! And pretty! And strong! And kind! I’m so jealous of Alya who got to interview her!” Rose gasped “I should ask Alya what she was like!”

”Didn’t you see in the video?” Juleka asked, raising an eyebrow.

”Yeah but, who knows what she what else Alya might’ve learnt out of camera, I just wish I could meet Panthera Noir in real life..” Rose squealed. Juleka hummed for a moment before speaking

”How come you like Panthera Noire? I figured you’d like Ladybug more” She asked. Juleka attempted to remain casual, however she’d admit, she was genuinely curious.

”Well Panthera Noire is just so charming! Ladybug is really good too, but there’s something about Panthera that is just _so_ fantastic!” Rose rambled, hugging her phone. Juleka snorted. _Some fan.._ she thought.   
  


Guilt tugged at her own heart though. It was incredible that she was getting noticed as Panthera Noir, in fact, it was incredibly uplifting, but the idea of keeping it from Rose.. hurt a little. _It’s for her safety.._ her conscious whispered.

”We can go ask Alya what she thinks of Panthera Noire later” She said, as they walked to school. When they entered, Juleka found a ton of people flocking the poor reporter for questions about the Mysterious Hero.

Some people asking questions like ‘ _Was she nice?_ ’ to perverted ‘ _’how hot was she?’_

_Jeez_.. Juleka winced. _some of those questions were weird_. It had only been 12 hours since Juleka did that interview- and Despite her Cheshire smile she held the whole video, Juleka had never been so nervous.

”Guess I shouldn’t ask right now then..”

...

School had just ended, when a blaring alert opened up onto everyone’s phones. An “Akuma” alert as it was called, had alarmed everyone that Hawkmoth had created another monster.

Panic spread through the entire school as the students had realized what this meant. Many were running home, some hid inside their classrooms, and Rose. Rose was looking for Juleka.

Her best friend had disappeared shortly after class ended. Dang it She was supposed to be good at finding the goth girl.!

Sne found herself getting shoved around, as students rushed through the halls. Rose’s voice was drowned out by the numerous people.

As she stumbled out of the hallway, it was then that the roof had been ripped off of the school- leaving everyone exposed to the giant akuma. 

”I’m Hotshot!” They yelled, their body had been decorated with basketball designs and literal balls. “Ladybug and Panthera Noire better hand over their miraculouses or this entire school is going down!”

They then threw a gigantic basketball down into the school courtyard, breaking the cement into pieces by contact. The students shrieked as people scattered from the school.

Rose was frozen in place, as she screamed. Chunks of metal and debris flew past her as she watched the school become torn to shreds.

She hadn’t even realized the falling wall coming right above her. When Rose looked up to see it, she barely had time to cry out in terror when she was suddenly swept off her feet.

Slowly, Rose opened her eyes, to see that she was flying in the strong arms of Panthera Noir. She squealed as they skidded to the ground outside the school. The cat hero carefully set her on the grass. 

Gorgeous emerald cat eyes met her own.

”Princess, it’s not safe here, I’d hate for you to get hurt.” Panthera purred, Rose turned a bright red. 

”P-Princess.??” She squeaked. The hero rose an eyebrow before smiling. They flipped their long dyed bangs out of their face, before softly patting Rose on the head.

”Stay safe- PrincessPink” The hero winked, before jumping back into the fray. Rose was silent, before letting out a deafening squeal, her heart was swelling. Panthera Noire knew her!

She was so happy! As the Miraculous cure soon washed over the city once again, Rose couldn’t wait till she saw her hero once again. _I’ve got to tell Juleka about this.!_

...

”Ohhh.. my god...” 

“Good job kit, you sure did make Rose rosey” Plagg teased, shoving his face with cheese.

Juleka was bright red, as they stopped behind an alley.

”S-Seriously.?! Do horrible jokes and a flirtatious attitude come with your stupid super powers?!” She hissed, Plagg cackled.

”Nope! That’s all you!” He said, chewing the smelly cheese. “I guess my gifted powers just gave you the confidence to be like that”

“Noooooooo..” Juleka groaned “I was so cheesy... Rose is gonna hate me..”

”I wouldn’t be so sure of that” Plagg said, pulling up Juleka’s phone.

**Rose <3**: JULEKA 

**Rose <3**: PANTHERA NOIR SAVED ME OHMYGOD DHFHFH

**Rose <3**: SHES SO PRETTY

Plagg cackled, as Juleka once again, turned bright red. _The agony is never ending.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The interview of Panthera Noir and a bit of Rose POV!
> 
> Edit: I changed the title of this chapter


	4. Kitty

Juleka yelped in pain, as she crashed into the wall. The entire street was just soap. For no apparent reason, it was just soap.

She hissed in pain, sliding as carefully as she could to a pole. Ladybug wasn’t doing the best either, she watched as her partner was swinging around desperately, before eventually falling face first into the ground

”Hey Partner! You doing okay over there?!” She yelled, climbing up the pole. Ladybug slipped on her own feet in response,

”I’m fine..?” Another crash. Nope. Not going to do.

Juleka looked around, frantically messing with her hair as she quickly came up with something. The akumatized object was the bib around the giant monster ducky’s neck. 

“Ladybug! Up for some skiing?” She asked, Juleka leaped down towards Ladybug, slipping a bit, before reaching out for her Partner’s yo-yo. Her ears twitched, as she grabbed the end of it and leapt towards the monster.

Without it noticing, she wrapped it around its bib and began to run. Juleka leapt onto the roofs, sprinting down the streets above, as the rubber duck chased after. Ladybug screamed as she was dragged behind.

“Lucky Charm.!”

She looked back to see, Ladybug being pulled from behind the monster, slipping around on a pair of polka dot skies. Perfect!

Ladybug swung around, before catching onto a pole and tying the yo-yo around it. The yoyo ripped back and the bib came clean off. The monster roared in confusion.

Juleka swerved around

” _Cataclysm_.!” She yelled, slashing it and turning it into dust. The violet butterfly fluttered around frantically, before being swiped out of the air. Ladybug quickly purified it

”No more evil doing for you little akuma!” Ladybug said, letting the butterfly go “Bye bye little Butterfly!”

She turned to Juleka and threw up her skies. 

”Miraculous Ladybug!” 

_That'll never get old_ Juleka smiled, before approaching Ladybug.

”Nice to have solid ground again. Good work out there partner!” She grinned, flipping her hair. “You really were purr-fect” she chuckled. _Oh god why_

Ladybug rolled her eyes before smiling

”You were too, thanks for the quick thinking- Kitty” She teased. Juleka blinked

”..Kitty?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow. Her partner’s cheeks burned a bright red.

”U-Uh S-sorry! I meant that to be a nickname! S-SorryIalreadyhaveacrush on someoneoKAY BYE” Ladybug screamed, before darting away. Juleka laughed to herself, before bouncing off.

_Kitty huh? Never been called that before_ she thought, as she skipped across the roofs. Her tail swished around as she neared an alleyway. _Perfect to make a quick detransformation.._

However, as Juleka neared it, one of the bricks under her fell loose, she yelped- and fell off the entire building, face first into a garbage dumpster.

She quickly stumbled out of it, she hissed- as her body ached with pain- she heard the fallen brick shatter with a loud crack.

Juleka dusted herself off, as Plagg flew around her

”Nice landing” He sneered

”Oh shut up and eat your cheese.” The goth snapped, before shoving a wedge of Camembert into his mouth, he swallowed it greedily. “I should probably apologize..” she said

Plagg looked at her with a ‘seriously?’ face, he burped

”Or you could easily get away” He said, ears twitching

”W-Well yeah, but I don’t wanna be rude, I might’ve broken something..” She muttered, “Plagg Claws Out!”

After transformation washed over her, she quickly slinked out of the alley.

Along with a flower pot, the brick laid shattered across the ground. _Wait a minute this street is familiar_

_”_ A-Ah sorry! A piece of my roof fell of! I don’t know how! Let me clean it u-“ Rose’s voice cut through her thoughts. Juleka swerved around to see the short blonde stumbling out of the apartment complex. _Oh fuck_ “P-Panthera Noir?!”

Juleka quickly straightened up, flashing a fanged grin.

”Ah, apologizes _Purr_ incess, I’m the one who broke that brick. I was running across your roof and it slipped beneath me, I hope I didn’t hurt you” She purred, flipping her hair out of her face. To up the charm factor, she bent down and took the blonde’s hand. _How gentlemanly_

Rose’s cheeks burned a bright pink

”R-Really? I mean- no I’m okay! Are you okay? Who am I kidding you’re great.. I mean..” Rose sputtered. Juleka blinked. Huh. She’d never seen Rose like this before, other than her crushes on the characters in her romance novels.

_Wait.._ she shook her head. 

”I’m glad, is there anyway I can make it up to you? I think I broke your plant” Juleka asked sheepishly. Rose looked down, eyes widening with surprise.

”Oh gosh! I didn’t notice.. no it’s okay! I’m just glad the brick didn’t hurt anyone! _Oh gosh you’re tall_ ” She said, smiling widely. Her tail flicked around happily

”If you say so..farewell, _Purr_ incess” Juleka grinned, before bounding off into the city again, before making a quick turn and sneaking back onto the boat. Plagg popped out of her ring, snickering

”Princess huh? Daaang you’ve got it bad!” The kwami cackled. “Wonderful puns Kit” Juleka burned red

”I didn’t mean to call her that.! I’m just.. referencing her user name!” She exclaimed “It’s your fault that I’m making the puns!”

”Sure sure, tell that to your princess” Plagg teased.

Juleka rolled her eyes, staring at her bare mirror.

”You know, I think girls are supposed to have pictures of their mirror” The cat said, “Yours is kind of boring”

”I can’t take pictures of myself” Juleka mumbled “It’s a jinx.. something bad always goes wrong and obscures my face..”

”Huh, that’s rough” he said

”Is that all you’re gonna say?” She rose an eyebrow.

”Well yeah, cause curses and jinxes exist. Obviously there’s ways for reverse them, but really I think you’re just unlucky with cameras” Plagg flew around her head. “Call it a black cat thing” he chuckled.

Juleka eyed her guitar. She picked it up and strummed a few chords. The soothing sounds of the instrument soothed her frustration and edge

“You know how to play?” He asked, flying around it

”Yeah, my brother is music crazy, taught me everything I know” She said proudly, Plagg nodded

”Oh yeah, I’m surprised he hasn’t found me out, why do you two even live in the same dumb room..” he hissed, before quickly flying back into her hair as the door opened. Speak of the devil, Luka stepped in

”Hey Jules” He said, before stopping “Huh, Your melody is way weird right now”

”Oh shut up Luka..” she muttered, cheeks burning.

He shrugged, and started to play his guitar. Juleka smiled, and played along. She forgot the name of the song, but regardless, the two siblings jammed out for a bit- before leaving for dinner.

...

Later that night, Juleka met with Ladybug on a roof. Her ears perked up as her partner landed next to her

”Good evening partner” she purred, pulling the hair off her eye

”Kitty” Ladybug greeted teasingly, before sulking a bit “Sorry, I feel like that’s too much of a flirty nickname..”

”No worries Partner, I find it endearing” She said, looking out at the glowing city. She hummed quietly, as she skipped across the roof.

Ladybug followed after her.

”What’re you humming?” She asked curiously. Juleka’s ear twitched

”Just a song my brother was playing, I forgot it’s name” She said, looking at Ladybug.

”You have a brother?” 

”Yep” Juleka smiled, popping the ‘p’. “He’s a weirdo but I love him, blame him for my aesthetic” she chuckled, ringing her cat bell with a wink. She had really embraced this new flirtatious side of her..

”No shame in a bit of goth” Ladybug shrugged, before falling silent. “Hey.. _kitty_.. what’s your opinion on love?”

_I guess we are sticking to that nickname.._

”Don’t tell me you’ve already fallen for my charms!” Juleka fake gasped, Ladybug blushed brightly

”N-No! I ‘m not..! I-.. I like someone else..” She said, covering her face

”I’m kidding,” The cat hero said, lashing her tail “Uhh.. what I think of love huh?” Rose’s face come up in her mind. Her wonderful smile.. her joyful attitude.. the way she- Juleka coughed, embarrassed “Uh.. it’s nice, it’s uh, really nice.”

Ladybug smiled mischievously

”Oh? Now you’re the one who’s charmed” She said, before leaning over “Tell me about them! We should get to know each other more! Maybe I can help with your love problem!”

_Well it’s not really a problem.._ Juleka’s ear twitched, _I wonder if she’s okay with.._

“Only if you tell me who your eyes are set upon” Juleka said, flicking Ladybug’s hair. The hero huffed, blushing madly as she began to ramble

”Ohh.. H-He’s just so amazing and kind and cool and sweet and amazing and incredible and-“ Ladybug sputtered, Juleka’s eyes widened as her partner unraveled before her eyes. _Wow this is.. very familiar._ She thought, a vision of Marinette’s blushing mess echoing in her mind

”Why don’t you describe what he looks like?” She suggested, suppressing giggles as that only made Ladybug’s blushing grew even more

”HE’S GORGEOUS.!” Ladybug whined “That silky blonde hair.. those beautiful emerald eyes.. the way he just.. and.. ohh.” Her partner dropped her hands into her face “I’m a mess.. an absolute creep.!”

Juleka chuckled, patting the shorter girl on the head

”Hah, you remind me of a girl I know” She mumbled “She’s pretty sweet, and she’s got the craziest crush on that model.. Adrien Agreste”

Ladybug squeaked with surprise. 

”What a c-coincidence! Lots of girls ha-have a crush on him!” She stuttered “I-I mean who wouldn’t.! With him looking like that..” she blinked, turning at Juleka “Please don’t tell anyone! I don’t want the news to bother him!”

”My lips are sealed” Juleka purred, making a zipping motion with her claws “Don’t worry, nothing wrong with liking blondes” she chuckled.

Rose’s smile warmed her heart.

”Oh right! Tell me about your crush too! Come on Panthera!” Ladybug shook her arm. Juleka laughed, waving her off.

”Well, I don’t think I can match my admiration levels to yours.. but..” She blushed under her mask, ears flattening “Sh- They’re really sweet.. I’ve known them for a while, and we’re close.. but.. I don’t think they’d ever like me back..”

Ladybug wilted

”W-Well that can’t be true! You’re Panthera Noire! I mean.. even if they don’t know it.. you’re so confident, and smart, and funny a-and brave!” She said, “You saved my butt today! Heck- y-you’ve saved my butt multiple times!”

Juleka sighed, a sad smile grew on her face

”Only as Panthera Noire though..” She turned to Ladybug, ears flattened against her head “to tell you the truth partner, outside the suit: I’m really shy. I’m weak. I’m practically invisible and.. it just sucks you know? To feel so transparent? I’m literally the quiet kid in the corner that no one talks to..” 

“What about your friend?” She asked, Juleka smiled, _Rose.._

”Hah.. she’s really the only one who notices me.. and she’s great, but she‘ll never know how much she owns my heart..” she whispered, before realizing “I-I mean _them_! Them! He.! N-Not her! Not saying that’s weird I-I mean.. uh..” 

She covered her face, she had no idea what Ladybug was like.. she seemed nice,, but.. so did a lot of people before they learned she was gay...

”Please.. don’t hate me..?” Juleka asked, voice quivering. Ladybug pushed her hands away from her face, before reaching out and stroking the space between her ears softly. She closed her eyes, as comfort spread through her. _Thank god.._ she thought.

_”_ I would never judge you Panthera! Love is love!” Ladybug shouted, her words filled with encouragement. Juleka smiled, then there was a rumbling feeling in her stomach. She opened her eyes, confused. Ladybug’s hand left her head, and it stopped. 

”What the hell was..” she mumbled, Ladybug squinted her eyes- she reached out again and started to let Juleka again, the rumbling returned as a warmth spread from hat spot to her bones. Juleka’s eyes closed. Her partner began to scratch behind her ears and- _oh fuck.. that felt.. damn it the rumbling just got louder.._

”Are you.. actually purring?” Ladybug grinned. Juleka’s eyes snapped open, her face gloomed a bright pink. “Oh my god, your pupils were like super thin before, now they’re super big this is adorable..”

”N-No! Ladybug.! Partner stoop..” She hissed, embarrassment flooding through her even more as Ladybug scratched her around her neck. It just felt so relaxing- so much so that it made Juleka- “ _m-Mreewh.._ ”

The cat hero snapped her hands over her mouth, cheeks burning bright red. _I literally just meowed._ _This is where i die._

”Oh my god..” Ladybug was practically squealing 

“Please.. stop.. please Ladybug.. my dignity..” Juleka begged, scrapping her claws on the ground. Ladybug obliged, and pulled away her hand. The cat hero cursed herself, as she felt sad that it was gone.

”You know, maybe you should try and woo your ‘friend’ as Panthera” Ladybug said, “If you’re not ready and you think that you’re too invisible for her as your civilian self, then I think you’ve got a pretty good chance at charming her as Panthera!”

Juleka hummed in thought, she remembered Rose’s blushing face when she called her princess

”I don’t wanna bother her..” she mumbled, ears flattening. “What if she falls in love with Panthera.. learns it’s me.. and.. oh she’d be so disappointed..” she sulked, burying her face in her hands.

Ladybug patted her on the back

”I get that..” She whined “Secret identities are so complicated.. Ugh, I’m such a mess out of the mask you have no idea..”

Juleka chuckled, her tail flicking around, _No one could ever recognize Juleka as Panthera Noir.._ she wondered if she’d recognize whoever Ladybug was as Ladybug

”We should hang out more often, other than you know, crime fighting” she said. “I think that, regardless on how we act outside the suit, we could be good friends” Ladybug nodded, grinning.

”I agree full heartedly Kitten”

They fist bumped, before leaving into the night. 

Juleka danced across the buildings of Paris, her hair flapping gracefully in the wind- she neared a familiar house. Rose was inside, from the way her lips were pursed, and her head was bobbing, she was humming.

She smiled, before quickly looking around, on another windowsill, she plucked a.. hah.. a rose from it’s balcony, and leapt over to Rose’s window. Juleka took a deep breath. She knocked on the window three times, before setting the rose down onto the ledge. 

The cat hero quickly bounded off, watching from a distance, as Rose picked the flower. Her heart swelled as the blonde blushed by it, mouthing the words ‘panthera’.

”Goodnight.. Rose” she murmured to herself, before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quickly and hastily made akuma for the day! Soon I’ll get to more actual plot and episodes


	5. Lady Wifi

Juleka.. notices things. She notices things a lot.

Like the way Rose’s eyes always flickered to her before she asked for her opinion, how Mylene twiddled her thumbs whenever she spoke about Ivan, how Nino only ever blowed bubbles when stressed, and how Chloe only got quiet when it involved Gabriel Agreste.

She knew why for each of them of course. Juleka was practically invisible unless someone outright talked to her, so it was easy to just observe her classmates and put two and two together.

Her dry but nice advice made the blonde happy. Mylene only twiddled her thumbs when she was happy about something. Nino loved bubbles as a kid and was something he could focus on besides music;

and Chloe talked about ‘Uncle Gabriel’ a lot as a kid until the disappearance of.. Emilie Agreste. Juleka frowned at the memory, her copper eyes glancing at Adrien. No one questioned why, because that’s around the time when she became a bully so long ago. Now with Adrien here.. it seemed obvious why, not to mention the leave of Audrey Bourgious.

She shook her head. 

Her stock of information on people increased even more so, thanks to Panthera Noir.

Although she was on equal ground as Ladybug, Paris wasn’t gawking at her every move like the other girl- so she got a lot of time to jump through the city mostly ignored besides some awed gasps. 

This lead Juleka to learn some _exciting_ things.

Like Alix’s ice cream flavor from Andre’s being lemon and blueberry. ‘ _Lemon_ _for their Hair and Blueberry for their Eyes, the lemon also being their sour feelings that can become something as sweet as lemonade_ ’ much to the skater’s confusion.

Max’s hatred of chunky soup, apparently the texture made him extremely frustrated.

Hell, she even learned that Adrien, super star model, Adrien Agreste- seemed to be _crushing_ on her ladybug partner.

Juleka smiled endearingly, _lucky bug indeed.. here’s hoping for Ladrien.. is that the right ship name? God.. I’m blaming Rose for my sudden shipping.._

However, one of the things she hasn’t been able to put together yet was Alya..

Not that she seemed to be hiding anything, girl wore her heart on her sleeve. Juleka just hadn’t found herself ‘accidentally’ spying on the reporter yet, and she couldn’t as Panthera either. That could risk her identity and another terrifying interview with the ladyblog comment section.

She shivered _all of the bottoms.. All of them flocked to the comments.._ she thought, remembering the many _many_ comments that floated around, a lot of ‘god I wanna be stepped on by Panthera’ plus all of the complaints with the blurred photos of her.. never a clear image- only videos. _Guess that stayed consistent.._

_God.. still too much risk though_ she thought _Wish I knew I a little more about that reporter. It feels weird not knowing something about her that isn’t obvious_

It seemed like her lucky day though, as she caught the girl cutting out pictures of Ladybug’s face and holding it up to her classmates, It amused Juleka for a little while, _that’s not gonna work_.

”Jeez..” she mumbled, Rose leaned over curiously

”What’s up Juleka?” She asked. The gothic girl smiled

”Nothing, just thinking..” 

“Well you sure think a lot..” Rose teased.

The day continued, Juleka got to watch the giant fiasco between Chloe and Alya. Something about how Chloe was totally Ladybug or something. She snorted slightly when the yo-yo popped up in Chloe’s locker.

She never pegged Chloe for a cosplayer, but hey, add it to the list of weird shit she knew about the Bourgeois!

There was no way her partner was her. Wrong hair. Wrong attitude. Wrong eyes. Wrong yo-yo- _Jeez.. where did Alya even get this idea?_ It made Alya’s sudden suspension all the more cringe worthy to the goth.

”Yikes..” She mumbled.

”Poor Alya” Rose said, Juleka looked down and patted her on the head

”I’m sure she’ll be fine.. I wish Chloe didn’t make a big deal out of it... she shouldn’t be so embarrassed by cosplay..” Juleka skilled quietly,

”Cosplay? Do you think Chloe isn’t Ladybug?” She asked. The goth shook her head

”Definitely cosplay, she got a lot of mistakes wrong with it.. yo-yo isn’t right.. facial features aren’t right.. pretty sure you can do a wig with it but I don’t think transformation changes your hair..” Juleka listed off, before blinking “Sorry I rambled..”

”Juleka! Do you have a crush on Ladybug?” Rose grinned. She huffed

”No” She said _I love you_ she thought “I don’t. But if it makes you feel better I can admit that she looks pretty neat.”

Rose squealed

”Ladybug is pretty cool! But I still don’t get why you don’t gush as much about Panthera Noir! She’s so charming and nice and considerate and charming!” Rose grinned, blush pooling in her cheeks. “Sorry I said charming twice but that’s only because she is!”

”Oh?” She smiled _that’s nice admiration.._ Juleka then remembered what Ladybug said, maybe she could.. “Sounds like you’re the one with a crush” she purred.

Juleka expected some ‘HAHA NO I’M STRAIGHT’ words from Rose, fearing the worst being ‘Are you assuming? Don’t be my friend Juleka’- but then.. _oh_ but then..

Rose blinked, her eyes widened slightly before softening. Her heart began to beat wildly as Rose’s cheeks began to redden. There was a solid ten seconds of silence, as Rose looked off.

”Uhh Rose?” She said, hiding a tremble. _No way_

_”_ Hm? Oh, sorry Jules.. I was just thinking..” Rose said wistfully, playing with Juleka’s hair. _This is not good for my heart oh my god._

“A-about?” 

Rose looked up at her before muttering

”Uh.. Panthera Noir..”

”Wait-“ Juleka gulped, “..Do you _like_ girls?” She asked carefully

Rose glanced at her a little fearfully

”A little? I mean I’m bi-But you know me, loving princes and all- I’m more inclined to dudes-“ Rose’s voice was hushed as they stopped walking “Uhm.. but yeah! I do. I admire girls- thank Panthera Noir for that” she chuckled

Juleka swore she had a heart attack. 

”Are you mad?” Rose asked, voice trembling, she blinked

”No! No no no I’m not mad! I’m happy for you” Juleka grabbed Rose’s shoulder, _gotta protect gotta protect_ “I would _never_ be mad at you Rose!”

Rose’s face brightened

”Oh thank you Jules!” She hugged the goth’s waist, before they headed to the next class- and soon ended the day.

Juleka waved her friend goodbye, before slinking into an alleyway

”Did you hear that Plagg?” She grinned, as the kwami flew out of her hair “She likes Panthera!”

”Yeah but she doesn’t like Juleka..” he hissed, crossing his paws

”Oh shut..” Juleka frowned, “I know that. But..”

”Does it still make you happy ‘cause Panthera Noir is you?” Plagg asked “You gonna leave a rose by her window every evening? Oh! Dance in the moonlight with your Juliet?” He teased

”Oh shut it Plagg..” She snapped, a small smile growing on her face as the kwami laughed. A soft blush dusted over her cheeks. “What about that situation with Alya though, I’m worried..” she muttered

”Eh, was asleep for most of it- but hey! Gives a good story to tell to Ladybug right?” Plagg said “Gotta keep your soulmate up with stuff, even if secret identities are a must”

She blinked

”S-Soulmates.?” Juleka asked, her eyes widened, _nonononno no nono no._ Plagg looked over to see the panic on her face.

”Oh shit- don’t worry don’t worry! It doesn’t have to be romantic it’s just- ugh” He exclaimed, “It’s just.. a thing between me and the ladybug miraculous- soulmates connected between me and Tikki can be platonic! This soulmate thing involves me and Tikki okay?! She’s my _sugar cube!_ ”

He grabbed her face with his tiny little paws

”It doesn’t involve your relationship with Ladybug. Your relationship with Rose. Panthera’s relationship with Ladybug. _OR_ Panthera’s relationship with Rose! I just love the Ladybug miraculous!” Plagg said, Juleka sighed with relief and nodded “You’ll be fine! You’re not inclined to like Ladybug because of soulmate shit!”

”Thank god..” she rubbed her eyes “I really don’t wanna get in the way with.. god her whole thing with Adrien- that seems complicated.. plus I really like Rose..“

The two went out to eat for a bit, before returning home for the evening. She was about to start homework but just then, an akuma alert snapped her out of her thoughts

”Betting you it’s reporter girl” Plagg scoffed,

”No time to check, Plagg Claws out!” Juleka shouted, and soon- was bounding across the city again.

The kwami was right. She didn’t pay attention to the news, but looks like cosplay was not on Chloe’s side today..

She landed on the Grand Paris’s roof, smiling at the sight of Ladybug’s frustrated pout- from here, they could see Chloe from a window with a familiar figure. Ladybug groaned, looking at Juleka

”Please tell me you don’t believe-“

”Don’t worry partner” Juleka winked, leaning against her pole “I find Miss Bourgious’s cosplay quite a- _paw_ -ling actually- sorry that wasn’t a good pun, I could do better- please _fur_ -get that one.”

”Ah jeez..” Ladybug rubbed her head “Come on, we gotta save Chloe, I can’t take this weirdness any longer..”

The two broke into the hotel, just in time to see an unmasked Chloe being held up by Lady WiFi

”FUCK” Chloe screamed, her face turning red with embarrassment

”No need to be embarrassed! Cosplay’s fun Chloe, no judgement” She purred, sending a wink at the blonde. _Did I actually just do that oh my god_ she cringed in her mind,

”Who are you?!” Lady WiFi yelled, her voice wiped with confusion.

”The real deal!” Juleka grinned, her tail lashing as Ladybug just looked reeeal tired “I always thought you’d look _purr_ -ety in black, Alya” she added with another wink. 

”T-Tch! What a tomcat.. Alya has been disconnected! I’m Lady Wifi now!” The lady blogger spat. She released Chloe, amd glared at her “I thought _you_ were Ladybug!”

”Sorry for busting your whole news shtick Blogger- but it’s just some _claws_ -play” Juleka quipped, “Get it? C-Claws? Cosplay?”

She was met with the unimpressed look of Lady WiFi, Chloe, and Ladybug.

”Kitty.. please stop..” Ladybug muttered

“Sorry, pun streak” she mumbled “‘had a good day..”

”Enough of this crap! Let’s see who really is Ladybug and Panthera Noir!” Lady WiFi yelled, pointing her phone at the two heroes. Chloe quickly ran away with embarrassment, falling on her ass, Juleka suppressed a smirk.

”Run!” Ladybug yelped, as the akuma shot blasts of purple energy from her phone. They ran down the hall, before slipping through a door, as the ladybug hero lead them down the stairs. 

”What’s the plan?!” She yelled, dodging a pink blast.

”Get to the basement! Her phone is the source of her powers, if we get her to the basement, the service won’t allow much to work with for her!” Ladybug grinned.

”And I thought I was the Clever Cat!” Juleka giggled, pulling Ladybug down to duck another blast, her ear twitched- as Alya’s face contorted with rage.

Juleka grinned, before jumping off the railing- she did a quick flip before landing at the basement. Her tail flicked as Ladybug slid down and blocked another blast.

”Impressive?” She asked

”Sure, don’t get distracted kitty” Ladybug said, before looking up and seeing Lady WiFi gone. “She went back to the hotel!”

“She didn’t take the bait!” She cursed. They ran up the stair well, Juleka growled in frustration as the bright purple locks flowed on every door “Damn it! She locked the doors! Damn it Alya.. _if only she didn’t do that stupid thing in class.._ ” she muttered

”In class? Wait- do you think we might..”

”Take a word of your own advice Partner, no distractions!” She snapped, pushing down her own curiosity as they kept running- they reached a door that wasn’t locked. Her ears flattened against her head “This spells horror movie ambush”

”Most definitely, get ready!” Ladybug said, swinging her yo-yo. Juleka gripped her staff and smashed down the door. It was a dining room, completely empty, except the multiple phones put on every table.

”Oh yeah.. this smells like trouble..” She hissed, her tail lashing.

”Where could she be hiding?” Ladybug muttered, before approaching a table “And what’s with these phones?”

Juleka’s eyes widened. Her instincts were going crazy, she swerved around

”WAIT DON’T!” She yelled.

Lady WiFi burst out of the phone, her form flickering and solidifying from code. Ladybug squawked with surprise, and dodged a blow from the blogger.

Juleka threw herself onto the akuma, only for her to disappear in her arms.

”Shit..!” She cursed, standing up just in time to see a teleporting Alya side kick her into a table. Juleka wheezed in pain. Her vision blurred as she dodged another blast- Lady WiFi stumbled backwards, as Ladybug slowly smashed each phone.

Juleka pulled herself to her feet, as Ladybug started to enter the kitchen. She ran forward, before watching the doors slam on her face. Her ears flattened as she rubbed her nose.

”Damn it! How do I..” She looked down at her claws “Shouldn’t waste it..” she muttered, before seeing the service elevator “Perfect!”

She quickly tumbled into it, a few minutes passed as she clambered through, before opening it up in the kitchen- finding her partner pinned against the wall.

”Sorry, am I interrupting something?” Juleka asked, she rose an eyebrow at Ladybug “Didn’t take you for that kind of _purr_ -son partner..”

”I-I’m not!” Ladybug yelped, face turning red. Lady WiFi growled, aiming her phone at Juleka.

She bounced around the kitchen, ducking under a few blasts before stumbling back into a room, she watched in horror as door slammed shut. Juleka fell to the floor, her eyes widened as she was overwhelmed by a bitter cold.

Lady Wifi watched from outside the freezer, turning the coldness level extremely high up before locking it’s function, leaving the goth to freeze.

”S-Shit.!” She yelped. Juleka couldn’t remember the next few moments. Just the overwhelming cold and ache in her bones.. Her suit really did not help.. “Ladybug.. if you can hear me.. please help me out? I.. uh..”

She slumped to the ground, she could see her breath now. Juleka looked at her hands, she was too tired to be shocked, there was frost covering her fingertips.

”How the hell is it that cold in here..” she muttered, she couldn’t summon her strength to form a cataclysm, as she shivered in the room. “damn it please don’t let me die like this.. this is so dumb..”

There was a loud explosion, as the door flung open- Juleka looked up, a wave of warmth hit her as she saw Ladybug. She quickly stood up and stumbled forward, crashing into the shorter girl

”Ffffuuuuckkk..” she groaned, still shivering.

”Panthera are you okay?!” Ladybug exclaimed, picking her up.

”R-Really not.. god I hope I don’t g-get a cold from that.. really sucks..” Her eyes widened, she eyed the red and black object that stood out in the room “s-shit.. your time limit.!”

”I know.. here’s the plan” Ladybug leaned to her.. cat ear? Juleka did her best to bend down “Cover the camera with a pan and with the time we have left, cataclysm the WiFi antenna! You’ve gotta be fast though.!”

”You can count on me partner..” she purred, her ear twitching. Juleka quickly executed the plan, giggling as she imagined Lady WiFi’s frustrated expression about the pot.

She quickly slide through the service elevator

”Wish me luck!” Juleka smiled, before disappearing and finding herself back in a hallway, met with another explosion. “Uh oh”

She quickly ran through the hotel, glancing back at the blood thirsty Akuma, before bursting out onto the roof tops. 

”Purr-fect!” She grinned as she ran over to the WiFi antenna. “ _Cataclysm_!”

Juleka reached out to destroy it, before she heard someone running behind. She ducked down, narrowly avoiding the blast from Lady WiFi. She looked down at her still pulsing hand before jumping back.

”Nice try kitty cat! But I’m not letting you cut me off so easily!” Lady WiFi growled. Juleka quickly bounded over, she swiped her lug under the akuma and Alya fell backwards.

”Come on, don’t be like that- a lady as _purr_ -ety as you shouldn’t make such a foul expression” Juleka purred, tilting Alya’s head up by the chin and staring at her with cold slit eyes.

”..L-lady.? P- _Pretty_.? I-Uh.. wow uh.. I mean-” Lady WiFi sputtered, face turning red under the mask.

”Charming I know” She winked, before jumping backwards and slamming her claws into the metal- watching the WiFi tower crumble away.

Juleka stepped back, impressed with her work before realizing what she said. _Ohhhhhhh god I really am flirty as Panthera aren’t I?_ She realized with horror. Her ear twitched as Lady WiFi roared with rage

”My signal!” She yelled, staring at her now powerless phone. Ladybug burst through the doors, grinning

”Good job Kitty!” She grinned, before facing Alya again.

”Let’s end this this quickly..” Juleka hissed, her eyes darting at the phone. She quickly pounced on top of Lady WiFi, she wheezed in pain as the akuma kicked her straight in the stomach before shoving her off.

She fell to the floor, Ladybug’s yo-yo swung in front of her, blocking an attack from Lady WiFi again, before it swung again and cracked the phone out of her hand. Juleka quickly crawled over to it and smashed it to pieces.

”Partner!” She growled, staring at the butterfly

”Right! No more evildoing for you little akuma! Time to de-evilize!” Ladybug snatched it mid air, her yo-yo glowing “gotcha!”

Juleka lifted herself off the ground tiredly, leaning over and smiling as the white butterfly flapped past her.

”Bye bye little butterfly” Ladybug smiled, she lifted up her lucky charm “Miraculous Ladybug!”

A wave of warm magic washed over them, Juleka purred instinctively at the comfort, before coughing in her fist in embarrassment. The dark magic that hung over Alya bubbled away, leaving the dazed reporter on the ground. Juleka lifted up a fist, to which Ladybug returned it

”Pound it” they said, smiling.

”Uhh..” Alya groaned, looking around “Huh? What’s going.. Ladybug and Panthera Noir? No way! Wait.. what am I doing here.”

She looked down at the hotel to see the cops

”Nnnnoooooo...” she said, horror settling on her face “Damn it I got akumatized didn’t I! Lois Lane isn’t supposed to turn evil! Ugh damn it.. this is Chloe’s fault..” 

Juleka smirked before hearing a beeping noise

”Shit! Only a minute left..” She cursed, before turning to Alya “Hey Ladyblogger, you’re really headstrong and that’s cool, I think you’re a great reporter and Chloe _did_ overreact at school- but you shouldn’t break into people’s stuff especially if they’re embarrassed about cosplaying” She said really quickly

”W-Huh?” Alya said, Ladybug tilted her head in confusion

”Okaybyepleasedon’trememberwhenIflirtedwithyou” Juleka mumbled, embarrassed, before grabbing Ladybug and running back into the hotel.

”Hurry we only got a minute.!” Ladybug said, before they stopped at a small supply closet. Juleka shoved the shorter girl inside

”I’ve got food on me, I can slink away as Panthera- hurry.!” She hissed. Ladybug looked nervously at her before closing the door. Juleka sighed, as she heard the detransformation. The was a twinge of wanting to open the door, but she quickly shut it completely “You good in there?”

”H-Huh? Yeah I’m good!” Ladybug’s voice said quickly, “You should go”

”Tell Plagg I said Hi!” A small squeaky voice said inside. Juleka blinked. _Oh! Probably Tikki!_ She realized, smiling at how passionate Plagg got that morning.

“I will, he misses you lots Tikki” She said softly, before dashing away.

She made it outside into an alleyway before transforming, Plagg flew around her and smiled.

”Thanks Kit, you did great” He said, patting her cheek “And you’ve finally realized how much of a dirty _flirt_ you are!” He cackled. Juleka’s face burned red,

”S-Shut up!” She sputtered “I’m so lucky Akuma victims don’t remember anything,.” She mumbled, before handing the kwami some cheese “I’m making one more stop as Panthera, eat up”

Plagg swallowed it whole, burping

The transformation was quick and easy, as she bounded out of the hotel, she smiled as she stared at the many cops surrounding the hotel, as Alya was escorted off the roof.

Juleka made eye contact with Chloe, who deflated on sight. She gave a quick wink _why_ and bounded our of the scene. Her long hair fluttered in the wind, as she neared the house.

She stole another flower and silently set it on the window, Juleka could see Rose inside, working on homework. Juleka smiled lovingly, before knocking on the window three times. 

She turned to leave before hearing the window open hastily.

”Panthera Noir!” Rose exclaimed, face brightening

”Hello Princess” She purred, relaxing a bit as she settled on the roof “Guess you caught me”

”I guess so!” The blonde giggled, her cheeks turning a bit red “Uhhh.. Panthera Noir? Can I ask you something?”

”Shoot”

”O-Okay! So uh.. _Areyoustraightsorryforassuming_??” She squeaked. Juleka rose her eyebrows. So this is how it’s gonna go. Her tail flicked

”Ain’t an ounce of straight in me Princess” Juleka chuckled “I hope the authorities don’t think I’m some woman stealing tomcat after tonight..”

”Huh?” Rose blushed “Woman stealing? What do you mean?”

Juleka smirked

”I’m not gonna steal _you_ ” Juleka reassured, before lowering her voice into a husky whisper “I just complimented tonight’s latest Akuma- Alya I think? I complimented her _really_ nicely and her reaction was amusing” 

The blonde stared at her, cheeks turning red a bit. _She’s never looked at me like that before_ she thought

”How?” She asked. Juleka’s eyes widened a bit. Her tail lashed

”Well, first, I swept her off her feet, then I tilted her head up” Juleka lifted Rose’s chin up slowly, between her two claws, she leaned close “..and I just simply told her how pretty she looked”

There was a deep silence, Rose’s sapphire eyes were completely blown open.

”U-Uhh..” Juleka’s face turned red, quickly pulling away “S-Sorry Rose! I didn’t mean to a-actually flirt with you like t-that, I mean I did b-but I didn’t mean to make you mad o-or anything- I went in y-your personal space u-uh,.. sorry..”

_Rose is never gonna talk to me again oh god she hates me_

The blonde let out a soft laugh, her cheeks glowing a bright pink

”No no it’s okay!” She grinned “Sorry I just stopped functioning a bit, I liked it” she picked up the rose gingerly “I just realized that you aren’t as flirtatious and cunning as I thought you were, I thought you were the absolute Cat Prince Charming but..”

Rose smiled softly, staring at the flower lovingly

”..You’re actually just a soft and adorable kitten on the inside..” Rose said.

Juleka’s heart beat out of her chest, she squealed slightly, covering her face with embarrassment. Her face beet red. _Oh god did it get hot in here ahaah_ She could hear Rose chuckling

”Damn it.. I’m supposed to be making _you_ swoon.. now look at me..” Juleka said, completely flustered. She looked up at Rose’s soft face “.. _god_ you’re a special one aren’t you.. you’re my favorite fan, _Princess_..”

Rose squeaked, cheeks burning a bright pink again. Juleka smiled. _I’ll tell her when I defeat Hawkmoth.._ she thought. She coughed in her fist, standing up

”Leaving already?” Rose teased

”Yeah, it’s getting late, you should rest” Juleka said, ear twitching “I’ll return again, Princess” she added, turning to leave

”Bye Panthera Noir” Rose waved. Juleka nodded, and bounded into the moonlight.

Then, a familiar red figure caught her attention. She landed on a small roof, where Ladybug sat. She slowly walked over, barely making a sound as she leaned close

”Hello Partner” 

The ladybug hero squeaked, swerving around

”O-Oh! Panthera! Nice to see you!” Ladybug smiled “Thought you were going home?”

”Charmed indeed, and no, had to make a quick stop and I saw you on my way home” Juleka purred, fidgeting with her hair as her cheeks felt hot. Ladybug pitted the ground next to her, she sat down and swung her legs over the edge

”Did you visit the girl you like?” Ladybug asked. Juleka nodded

”Yeah” She smiled. There was a hint of fear in Ladybug’s eyes “Don’t worry, she doesn’t know- I’m planning on telling her the day we kick Hawkmoth’s ass into jail!”

Ladybug smiled and nodded. The two sat in silence, soaking in the moonlight and glow of the city.

”So..” she said, ears twitching “Did you know of Adrien Agreste’s rumored celebrity crush?” She asked

”He has a crush on someone?!” Ladybug squeaked, Juleka chuckled

”Basically” Juleka drawled, “..heard him going on and on about how ‘wonderful and brave’ she is. How ‘he hopes to find whoever is under the mask’ because of how in awe he is by how she saves the city every day”

Ladybug blinked

”..you..?”

Juleka face palmed

”W-What? No??” Juleka said “I was literally referring to you? I heard him say-“ she might her voice go really high “‘ _God Ladybug is so amazing! I wish I was Panthers Noir so I could hang out with her! She’s so awe inspiring!_ ’”

”N-No way.!” Ladybug exclaimed. Juleka’s ear twitched

”Trust me Partner, kid’s got the biggest puppy crush on you” She grinned “Wonder how long it’ll take him to find out how to open that suit-“

”Panthera!” Ladybug yelled, face completely red.

Juleka cackled as she quickly launched off the roof, as the two heroes of Paris chased each other through the night.


	6. Lemon Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note! I’m using the wiki’s timeline for things

Juleka stared at the glowing city, her tail flicking.

She considered going home, but she knew her mother was out on the town- and Luka was tutoring a classmate, leaving an empty house. You’d think someone like her would enjoy the silence, but no, an empty and quiet boat left Juleka to panic,

She hated being alone, it made her feel the most invincible. She shivered, as a small gust of wind pushed her long hair off her shoulders. It didn’t help that Rose was busy too, apparently a family game night.

At least some people on the ground noticed her, waving excitedly at the hero, some taking videos. She waved to them politely, laughing as one of them requested her to do a flip- _which_ she nailed!

Juleka’s ear twitched, as someone landed softly on the roof. Her head swerved around to see Ladybug. Her lips curled up into a smile, fangs glinting in the moonlight,

”Hey Partner” She greeted curtly, Ladybug nodded to her

”Panthera” She said, giving a small curtesy, before asking “Out on a patrol?”

The black cat shook her head, as she trotted over to the shorter girl. She leaned on her shoulder, feeling her partner brush her hands through her hair

”Sorry, I’m a bit clingy” Juleka said, pulling away carefully “Also no, my family is busy and I don’t like being left home alone.”

”Aw, poor kitty- what about your mystery girl?” Ladybug cooed, Juleka shook her head

”Also busy, what about you?” She purred. The small blunette shrugged  
  
  


”The Ladyblog caught you swinging around town, so I came to see what you were doing” She said, before smiling “Besides, we both agreed to hang out more, right?”

”I’m so fur-tunate to have such a nice partner” Juleka smirked, before motioning to the next roof. The two skipped across the cityscape chatting vaguely about their day.

The two stopped nearby the Dupain-Cheng bakery after the cat had expressed her sudden urge to eat. Ladybug seemed apprehensive, before Juleka reminded that it they were protected by magic.

The ladybug heroine didn’t go in, but asked for an order regardless. Juleka though, had skipped inside eagerly. Her mask as Panthera Noir had completely pushed down her fear of confronting the lovely bakers as she strutted into the warm atmosphere.

Many customers who were still around gawked at her appearance, some taking videos, and she thanked Plagg for giving her such a comfortable and not literally a onesie suit design. Mrs. Cheng stared at her with surprise, as she asked her order

”I didn’t know how had the same taste as my daughter” The woman chuckled as she backed the croissant into a bag and handing her a small box for the cake. Lucky Marinette lived eating like this her entire life,

”Oh that’s not my order, it’s Ladybug’s- my order is the lemon cake- however I like your food all the same” Juleka smiled politely, before her ears flattened as she reached for her non existent wallet “Uh oh.”

”It’s fine dear, your Paris’s heroes! It’s on the house! Although I’m worried why you’re eating so late, you’re as thin as a stick!” The woman exclaimed, looking her up and down. Juleka paled a bit, before sheepishly smiling.

”I’ll pay you back I promise.. thank you so much” She said, bowing a little, before scampering out of the bakery. Ladybug turned, licking her lips hungrily as she smelt the delivered pastries.

The two sat down comfortably on the roof, eating happily.

”May I know more about my partner under the mask?” She asked, with a mouthful of cake in her mouth. Ladybug chuckled,

”Depends on what you ask Kitty” Ladybug smiled, taking a bite out of her food.

”Hmm, let’s see- What’s your favorite color?” She asked,

”Pink! But I also like green.. ooh but gold is-“ Ladybug pouted “Okay- yes.. Pink is my favorite but I’ve got an eye for fashion so I can’t _super_ decide” 

“Fashion?” Juleka tilted her head. Ladybug winced, kicking herself a little before nodding

”Yeahh, I wanna be a fashion designer when I get older, and I’m like a fourth of the way there? But this whole super hero stuff can be shed to balance” Her partner groaned “I don’t regret being Ladybug, but I probably seem really flakey.”

”That’s rough buddy” Juleka chuckled, ear twitching. “Okay, that was a pretty revealing question sorry- you can ask something if you want in return”

Ladybug smiled, putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully before nodding

”What’s your eye color?” The ladybug hero asked, Juleka rose an eyebrow

”Copper-ish? It’s actually pretty red, I don’t know why?” She said, gulping down the last bit of the cake. It was absolutely delicious and she promised to herself to return. Ladybug squinted at her before nodding

”Hmm, yeah I can see that” Ladybug said, taking another bite “Sorry, it’s just that- your eyes are super green when transformed, but there’s like a small bit of reddish color in there and I was wondering if your eyes were actually green”

”Well- I can promise you that my eyes are slitted either” Juleka chuckled, tail flicking around “Which would be cool, but super revealing if you think about it.”

Ladybug nodded before grumbling

”True, but at least your costume is cool, I’m literally wearing a onesie with just spots on it. Just spots. It’s so boring and my fashion heart cries every time I transform” Ladybug whined, as she stretched a hand out.

Juleka laughed, tail lashing

”It’s not _that_ bad!” She said. Ladybug shook her head

”It is! No offense to Tikki, but I kinda hate this outfit.. I-It feels so revealing..” she groaned. Juleka patted her partner on the back “Was it you or Plagg that decided on your costume?”

”Plagg didn’t say anything about it, so I think it was me who made it like this- really suits my edgy aesthetic” She smirked, as she motioned to the studded belt and lace “I bet you could redesign your outfit if you asked”

Ladybug nodded, a small smile playing across her lips. Juleka could see a small spark of inspiration flashing across her bluebell eyes before closing and looking over

”Why do you know everything?” She asked rhetorically, leaning into her knee.

”Pfft, I don’t know everything” Juleka retorted, leaning back “I’m just very- _very_ laidback and I’m exploding from my crippling anxiety” she smirked playfully. However Ladybug frowned

”..Are you okay?”

Her emerald eyes a widened a bit before softening

”I- P-Probably.,?” She drawled, ears flattening a bit “I-I’ve just.. gotta not make a fool of m-myself.. hah..” she murmured. Ladybug fell silent, patting her back softly

”I’m here if you want to talk” Her partner said, Juleka looked away.

”It’s okay, _I’ll_ be okay” she lied, eyes narrowing “I’ve got my support- but she probably is annoyed by me..” 

“Mystery girl?”

Juleka nodded shallowly 

”I don’t think she’d be annoyed by you, I bet she loves you” Ladybug said, before brightening “Oh! How about you tell me about her! Don’t say any names- but I’d love to know more about you and her!”

Her lips tugged into a smile

”She’s wonderful.” Juleka said breathlessly, staring out at Paris. The image of Rose’s cheerful smile making her heart flutter, the way she knew how to comfort the goth, how her big blue eyes just seemed to make the world away

“She’s bubbly, it feels like fireworks are going off inside my heart.. she knows me as much as I know her and-“ She smiled softly “She just means everything to me..”

”That’s so romantic” Ladybug said, playing with Juleka’s hair.

”Mmhm, she’s practically the opposite of me but we make it work- she adores the color pink, and is obsessed with fairy tale romances-“ Juleka began to ramble “Yesterday she was talking about this vampire novel, I don’t remember a thing because I kept getting lost in her eyes..” she sighed ”Sorry, I don’t mean to ramble, she’s just.. so lovely..”

Her partner laughed, petting the goth’s hair softly 

“It’s okay! I’m glad we’re able to connect like this.. hmm” She played with Juleka’s bangs “What’s _your_ favorite color?”

”Purple, bet you couldn’t guess that” she smirked, motioning at the dyed ends.

”Had _no_ idea” Ladybug giggled.

The two lost track of time, as they talked on and on through the night. It was a good choice to hang out, as a loud explosion interrupted them. They stood up, as they watched an akuma burst onto the street.

”Time for business Kitty!” Ladybug grinned “This’ll be the last appearance of this outfit! I promise you, Ladybug’s going to get the biggest fashion makeover after this!”

“I’ll hold you to that!” Juleka grinned, as the two heroes rushed into the fight.

...

The other time she visited the bakery, it was packed with people- it really didn’t help when she entered as Panthera Noir. She really should stop traveling around so casually as her hero persona..

Poor Mrs. Cheng was being hounded by a determined Alya and a sheepish Marinette behind the counter.

It as worse when someone saw her, and announced her existence. Her ears flattened as the ladyblogger swerved around, eyes widening with excitement as she saw Juleka.

”Panthera Noir! The rumors are true! You really do come here! Are you a regular? Do you know the Dupain-Chengs?! D-“ Alya exclaimed, whipping out her phone. Juleka paled, 

”U-Uh.. I..” She said dryly, ears twitching “I just came.. for lemon cake..? Oh, and to pay Mrs. Cheng back for last time, I forgot to pay I’m so sorry..” she turned to the woman for help

Luckily, Marinette’s mother only smiled warmly at her

”Like I said, it’s alright- will Ladybug be joining us sometime soon?” She asked cheekily. Marinette got really red for some reason..

”Hah! Not until she gets a new outfit” Juleka smiled, doing her best to ignore Alya’s trembling and the regulars shock “Me and my partner really enjoyed your food, thank you.”

She payed for her food and turned to leave, before Alya grabbed onto her tail

”W-Wait Miss Panthera Noir can I get an interview!” She exclaimed, Juleka nervously looked down at her cake and the pleading look on Alya’s face. Marinette was pulling on Alya’s arm

”Come on Als.. I think we’re bothering her..” the blunette said. The goth took a deep breath, but before she could answer, the bakery shook as an akuma darted across the street, leaving a path of fire.

She snarled, turning to the bakery

”Take cover! I’ll go handle it!” She yelled, Juleka shoved the cake into Alya’s arms before running outside. One of these days she was going to eat peacefully..

Juleka spun around a pole, before launching through the air and landing gracefully onto the street lamp.

The akuma skidded to a stop, staring at her with a deep bloodlust

”Look what the cat dragged in! Speedstar is here and going to take your miraculous or else it’s bye bye to Paris!” The akuma yelled, Juleka rolled her eyes.

”Sure whatever! I’m going to need you to slow your roll!” She yelled, running across the city. Her tail lashed as she saw the akuma race after her, leaving a trail of flames, it crashed into a wall when she suddenly jerked to the side “That was an illegal left by the way!”

Exhaustion began to take her though, as she dragged the fight towards the park. Juleka smirked as the akuma’s legs were suddenly swept beneath them- tied by a yo-yo.

”Sorry for the wait! I had to make up an excuse to get away from my house- and you have no idea how hard it is when you’re choosing your new outfit!” Ladybug’s voice echoed through the park, her partner landed right next to the black cat, outfit updated indeed.

What was once a boring and tight costume- had changed to look much more stylish and suited for battle. The suit just looked more comfortable in general, Ladybug now had black sleeves that reached up to her elbows. She gained black shoulder pads and up to her knees, were black boots.

Her onesie was now just tights with black accents and a few spots, while her top was now a loose fitted but sturdy long sleeve. Her collar was black, and continued down to her chest. There were two spots on each side of her front, and her back had a black and red pattern that reminded Juleka of a beetle’s shell and wings.

Instead of a flimsy string holding her yo-yo, there was now an actual black belt with red stitching that hung around Ladybug’s hip, plus her partner’s once short red ribbons had extended.

” _Feline_ fashionable Partner?” Juleka smirking, the girl rolled her eyes, before smiling

”I feel so much better..” Ladybug said “Now I know you want that Lemon cake, so let’s finish this fast!”

They launched into battle, Alya was going to go crazy over this..


	7. The Bubbler

  
  


Marinette landed on the roof with a thud, a large grin on her face.

”Adrien’s birthday is tomorrow!” She squealed happily, dancing around on the shingles. Panthera landed after her, looking up at her amusedly, her eyebrow quirked up.

”I’m aware” She purred, tail curling around teasingly “My class is filled with some.. avid fans”

Her eyes narrowed a bit, there were times like these where she wished she knew who her partner was. Alya was a great friend but the cat hero had become such a rock in Marinette’s double life.

Her curiosity doubled when Panthera had accidentally cursed out at Lady WiFi- saying something along the lines of ‘ _Damn it Alya.. if only she didn’t do that stupid thing in class..’_

Perhaps she should take her own words of advice, she _was_ the more cautious about sharing identities between the duo. Still, it hurt to be so close but so distant from her feline friend.

”Any competition I should worry about?” She smiled. Panthera laughed, skipping over to her, shoulders brushing briefly, before she spun around to look at her.

”Nothing Paris’s star can’t handle, the boy _does_ have a celebrity crush on you” The cat tilted her head mischievously. Marinette’s face flushed a bright pink.

”N-No way! I refuse to believe you!” She squeaked, covering her face. Her cheeks were as bright as her mask. Panthera rolled her emerald eyes.

”Suit yourself Partner” Panthera said, flicking her cat bell “However I will say- next time the lover boy is in danger, I’m not gonna save him, he’s _your_ problem”

”Panthera!” Marinette exclaimed, the cat laughed, bouncing to another roof- as the two heroes ran through the city. 

...

Juleka stared at the sketch, it wasn’t perfect by all means, but she quite liked it. Besides, it was okay if she wasn’t the best at drawing, music was more her taste anyways.  
  
  


She hummed thoughtfully, school hadn’t been too bad- Chloe had been extra clingy to Adrien today but that just made sense, there was a sense of fire in her eyes as she asked- no-

She practically interrogated him, whispering ‘ _Uncle Gabriel was going to celebrate his birthday- right? right?_ ‘, the look of sad acceptance on Adrien’s face enraged Chloe, who demanded that a father should celebrate his son’s birthday.

Juleka groaned, she saved that nugget of implied history later. She _really_ didn’t want to read too much into it, Chloe was easier to just hate, but it didn’t stop the goth from having doubts on the _why_ behind it-

She especially didn’t want to think about how when Chloe calmed down, she had leaned close to Adrien, voice soft, and told him that his mother would be happy that he got new friends. His mother.. 

”Whatcha drawing Juleka?” Rose’s peppy voice asked, it pulled her out of her thoughts.

”A rose” she smiled playfully, holding up the picture for her friend to see. Juleka pursed her lips together as the blonde looked at the drawing fondly. Plagg snickered behind her ear.

”Aw it’s beautiful Juleka! I-“ Rose said, before her eyes drifted from the paper to behind the goth “-Is that.. Nino?”

Juleka turned. Strange. The dj boy was planning on meeting Adrien’s dad- _the things you learn when no one noticed you.._ \- the goth’s eyes narrowed as she saw him pull out his bubbles. 

”Guess things didn’t work out well..” she murmured, pulling at the grass beneath them- she could hear the sounds of a crying son and an angry father a little ways off- Nino noticed it and grimaced.

”How can you tell?” Rose asked, tilting her head

She glanced at Rose before her gaze returned to her classmate,

”I notice things..” she mumbled.

She squinted her eyes carefully before they widened with fright as she saw the dark moth flutter towards the bubble solution he was holding. Juleka spun around to Rose, dropping her sketchbook in a panic

”Rose we need to go.!” She yelled, as the once lovable dj let out a dark laugh at the edge of the park, before a dark energy bubbled over him.

Juleka barely had time to look back as she saw a brightly colored akuma take his place. He looked.. oh god he looked like a clown.

This sucked. This really _really_ sucked. Nino had blasted through the air, and soon the sky was filled with gigantic bubbles,

Luka immediately called her and told her with a shaking voice that Anarka had been suddenly sucked up into a bubble. Up in the sky were thousands of green bubbles, with thousands of adults inside, screaming.

Her blood ran cold, hand wrapped around Rose. The girl was crying as she struggled to contact her own parents, no, nothing worked. Nothing fucking worked.

”J-Juleka my.. my parents they..” Rose trembled, “W-We.. they,, oh god..”

Juleka’s heart ached, she needed to get away to transform- but Rose she.. she.. She couldn’t leave a Rose alone like this.

She grabbed her hands softly, summoning her calmest and clearest voice, which was still shaking, she spoke-

”Rose it’s gonna be okay, _they’re_ gonna be okay, P-Panthera Noir and Ladybug will save them“ She said, grip tightening “For now we need to-“

” _PARTY TIME!_ ”

Juleka spun around, barely suppressing the snarl that rippled in her throat, as Nino loomed above them. Rose screamed in terror as he held out his bubble saber menacingly, which was impressive, cause he still looked like a clown.

But his eyes- his eyes were what scared her. They were full of insanity.

“Rose run!” She hissed, grabbing the blonde’s wrist to pull her away, but it was too late. She cling onto Rose tightly as they were rocketed through the air, her eyes opened as The Bubbler slammed into the ground and set them down,

They were gathered with her classmates, all looking terrified. Juleka cursed. She wouldn’t be able to get away like this.. even with her habit of disappearing normally, someone would notice, and if not- Rose would be clinging to her side this entire time.

Her eyes wandered across the area, it was definitely a birthday party, for who it was- it was obvious. Juleka grimaced, she hated these kind of parties.. 

Nino went on and on about his Bubbler Party rules and how they’d make it the best party ever, his over excited and jovial voice making Juleka want to strangle him. _I wonder if I can stab him with his bubble sword.._ she wondered, before shaking off the thought. 

Juleka decided to ignore him, and instead she stared at the shitty gram crackers and granola bars on the table- _what the fuck am I supposed to do with this?!_ She screamed internally. Looks like Nathaniel had the same question as he glared at the poor attempt at food.

Fucking- She was supposed to be the wallflower! That was her fucking thing! Her whole gig! That’s her trope! Character description! Whatever! 

She’s supposed to show up a party, glue herself to the snack table, dramatically eat said snacks, and then cry herself to sleep cause she didn’t get enough courage to ask the cute blonde girl who’s her best friend on a fucking date!

Wow okay that got a little personal.

Juleka looked over at Rose again, who was breathing heavily. She quickly moved to comfort her, grabbing her hand and giving an encouraging smile. Meanwhile, her classmates look heavily uncomfortable.

Chloe was scowling at the giant clown, Sabrina was clinging to Chloe like a koala, Ivan was standing near Mylene, Alix was struggling to stand still, and Alya looked distraught. _Wait_ \- she looked around. _Where’s Marinette..?_

She wasn’t able to look around for long, as a wide grin spread across The Bubbler’s face. It was.. actually kind of scary, he looked unhinged- unlike the other akumas in the class- Stoneheart and Lady Wifi, who either just had a rock as a head or was more focused on being dramatic- Nino looked both inhuman and human at the same time.  
  
  


Cause like- Lady WiFi was just Alya in a suit- and Juleka could rant for hours and how all of the female akuma designs were just pretty ladies in different clothes- while Stone Heart was literally a rock monster, no one could tell it was Ivan cause he was just- rocks.

Wait, what was she talking about? Oh yeah, Nino. Bubbler. Threatening clown man. She can’t run away to transform. Great.

”Showtime dudes! Let’s take this party sky high!” He exclaimed, before his expression darkening as he motioned to his saber, it was a warning “Or _else_.”

Rose sucked in a breath, looking at Juleka one last time, before the courtyard doors opened. Adrien slumped through, his face fallen and broken, before looking up with both a mix of horror and confusion. The class cheered ‘happy birthday!’ clapping excitedly as he entered. Juleka’s cheeks hurt from pretending to smile, she bet the others were too.

”Hey hey hey Birthday boy!” Nino grinned, it hurt, cause his smile was genuine now “Guess what? Daddy’s gone. While the cat’s away, the mice will play!”

”Nino?” He questioned, as the Akuma danced in front of him. Juleka suppressed another snarl. _Cat’s away huh? You have no idea.._ she thought. The Bubbler bounced excitedly

“The Bubbler’s brought all your homies together for one single sole purpose: to ce-le-brate!” the Bubbler exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air as her classmates cheered. He did a back flip (dope) off his bubble and landed at the dj booth “Let’s get this party started!”

_Damn it this was annoying.._ she thought, as she danced uncomfortably. She tuned out whatever the Bubbler was threatening, her attention wrapped around Rose and how she could escape. The city needed Panthera..

What hurt most was how happy Adrien looked.

“Hey! Nice party,” Adrien said, sliding to Rose. Juleka grimaced as the blonde smiled weakly and gave a weak thumbs up “I guess, since it’s my first one.” he chuckled, as he danced around excitedly. The goth quickly shuffled towards Rose, giving her an encouraging smile.

”She’ll save us..” she whispered assuringly. _She’ll save us.. Ladybug will save us.. because Panthera Noir got wrapped up in the party.._ she thought.

All hope seemed lost as the music suddenly changed, Juleka cringed as it was.. ugh slow dance. She wasn’t sure who forced to dance with first, maybe Nathaniel for a while, then she realized her arms were suddenly hiked up and now she was dancing with Kim. God she uncomfortable, and she definitely wasn’t going to be able to transform like this..

Her gaze followed Rose carefully, the blonde had been swept away by another equally scared classmate, while Adrien was dancing with Chloe. Normally, Juleka would’ve written this off as ‘ugh classic chloe of course she’d do something like this’- but she could hear her whispering.

It was low, and she slowly and discreetly danced Kim towards the two, Her eyebrow twitched as she listened in.

”..you need to go adrien.. you need to fucking run” Chloe hissed, her tone was dark and.. fearful. The blond boy looked distraught

”Chloe I..”

”You’re the only one he’d let go just run..!”

Juleka was forced to keep quiet. So it seemed the rich girl had some.. huh.. more purer intentions than she thought, okay, cool, fine, fun.

A blur of red caught the edge of her eyes. She turned her head slightly to see Ladybug, _oh thank god she’s here_ , then she watched as her partner threw a record and the music changed, and Chloe shoved Adrien away. Then.. Ladybug left.

She was forced to awkwardly dance again as she watched her only hope run and not return. _PARTNER WAIT! PARTNER NO COME BACK I- fucking damn it,_ her gaze lingered on Chloe again before drifting across the shed and seeing- Marinette?

When the hell did she- where was- what the fuck?

Her legs were tired and she was really reaching her last straw here. She looked up at the sky, the bubbles drifting farther and farther into the sky. Honestly? Sounded more pleasing. Then- Ivan caught her eye, he was leaning against the wall, glaring at the party with his arms crossed.

This was her only chance, there was a risk, but her only chance. Juleka drifted over, leaning against the wall as well. Rose’s head turned in the crowd, and stared at her with wide and fearful eyes. The goth’s chest tightened, there was a chance of death in this, and this was going to hurt her..

As the bubbler made his way over, Juleka made her prayers and hoped this would work, as she stared down the akuma. And hey, if she did die, at least exploding in space would be pretty sick.

”Why aren’t you dancing?” The Bubbler growled, Juleka glared at him, her hands twitched.

”None of your business.” Ivan said dryly, he glanced at the goth briefly, before staring back at the Bubbler. The akuma grimaced

”Then I’m gonna make it my business!” He yelled, and grabbed onto his wand, he slashed it through the air and a large bubble was sent flying towards the large boy. _Sorry Ivan!_ She yelled in her mind, as she shoved him out of the way.

Her feet left the ground as she was enveloped by a green force, her eyes opened and she found herself floating inside the bubble. She was starting to regret her decision. Juleka slammed her hands against the bubble, and her heart began to race as she started to float upwards.

Rose was screaming, running towards her, before being pulled back by Ivan and Nathaniel. Her chest tightened, she could see the fear and rage split across the blondes face, as she began to drift higher and higher. Marinette and Adrien looked horrified

The bubbler laughed as he kicked the bubble out of the courtyard and across the city. She tumbled around inside the bubble, as she looked down at the shrinking Paris. Plagg flew out of her jacket  
  
  


“What were you thinking?! Now we’re trapped in here!” He yelled, waving his paws around angrily. Juleka’s eyes narrowed

”We had to get away somehow, I bet Panthera Noire could help us get out, don’t you think?” She said, before lifting up her ring “Plagg, claws out!”

The transformation washed over her as she slammed her claws against the side,

”Cataclysm!” She yelled, as it popped around her, making her slam onto a roof top with a thump. She detransformed and fed Plagg quickly, before transforming again “Gotta save Rose..”

She quickly ran back, tail lashing with rage. She was definitely gonna put a bit more force behind her punches this time.. she saw Ladybug standing above the courtyard and her heart soared. Thank fucking god.

Her classmates were partying as Adrien stood up front, they were forcing a cheer and it seemed like Ivan was missing now too. She landed next to Ladybug, who shot her a quick glance, before the red hero announced their presence.

”Sorry Bubbler! But the party is over!” Ladybug yelled, swinging her yo-yo around and demolishing the music equipment, which made Juleka cringe a bit, but at least it stopped the music.

”Why you gotta be like that?” Nino drawled, raising an eyebrow annoyedly. 

”No one’s _feline_ like partying now Bubble Boy, especially with their parents being sent to space” She hissed, flicking her bangs out of her face. 

Her classmates cheered with excitement, and Juleka smirked as she saw the light blush on Adrien and Rose’s face, however it fell as she saw the tears in Rose’s eyes. She was going to fix this..

”You will not bust up my party!” Nino roared, as he whipped out his sword.

The two girls rushed towards Nino, she swung her baton around as a wave of bubbles were launched towards her. Cheers we’re replaced with screams as the students ran away for cover.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo forward, and Juleka watched as it was launched back by a bubble, she quickly swung at it, launching it upwards before it could smack them in the face.

” _Fur_ -tunate to have me here Partner?” She quipped, ear twitching.

”Always Kitty” Ladybug giggled, before catching the yo-yo in her hand. Nino’s face was governed by a butterfly outline before he roared with rage, he threw his bubble filled backpack forward and a hurricane of bubbles was launched towards them. With her back against Ladybug, the two stood their ground against Nino’s attack.

Then, The Bubbler chuckled. Juleka’s ears perked upwards and stared in horror as the akuma snapped. She wasn’t sure what happened next, but suddenly the world around her had turned tight and green again- great, trapped in a bubble.

She tried to move but found her legs tangled with Ladybug, who looked even more confused. GREAT! TRAPPED IN A TIGHT BUBBLE WITH HER PARTNER! That sure helped.

She hated how comprising this position was too- _wait never mind don’t think about that, think about the bubble Juleka, think about the bubble._

”Give me your miraculouses before you run out of air!” Nino snarled, waving his wand in the air. Ladybug glanced at Juleka before sitting up

“Dream on, Bubbler!” She yelled, banging her arms against the green bubble.

The Bubbler scoffed, tilting his head up with annoyance “Total party poopers, just like adults!”

_Bratty much?_ The goth wondered, ear twitching. 

“ ****Kids need adults!” Ladybug shouted, grimacing.

  
  
“ **** _False_! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.” Nino scoffed, eyes narrowing. 

“ ****But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, _they love them!_ “ Her partner argued back, rage rippling through her voice. Juleka sneered

_Jeez.. wish my dad got that memo.,_ she thought to herself _he sure did love the kid making process more than the outcome that’s for sure, no wonder why I haven’t seen him in fuckin years, good for him. Tch,_ _he’s probably floating in a bubble right now and I wouldn’t even know, hah. Good. Asshole deserves it._

There was a long silence as Ladybug, The Bubbler, and a few peeping classmates stared at her.

”Uhh.. what? Why’d we stop bantering?” She said confusedly, ears flattening

”Panthera, are you okay?” Ladybug asked, concern swelling in her voice as she put a hand on the cat’s back  
  
  


“H-Huh yeah I’m good why? What’s going on?” Juleka said, raising an eyebrow. The bubbler just kind of stared at her with an almost sympathetic gaze

“D-Dudette, I don’t know what to tell you- but that wasn’t an internal dialogue.” He said flatly, scratching the back of his head.

  
  
_oh. OH. SHIT._

”O-Ohhhhhhh fuck..“ she said, covering her red face “U-Uh sorry?” She mumbled, covering her face

”Panthera are you having trouble at home? You okay?” Ladybug said, looking absolutely concerned.

_Nope. Nope. Don’t wanna talk about this right now nope. Not right now. NOPE._

”T-That’s a can of worms for another day- BUBBLER RELEASE THE PARENTS!” She yelled, slamming her hands against the bubble. The akuma glared at her, whatever sympathetic feelings he held were gone, as he was snapped back to reality.

“No way! Since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while!?” He glowered, before running forward and kicking them into the atmosphere. She could heard Adrien and Rose scream their names, as the party was lost from her view.

Juleka and Ladybug screamed as they were launched higher and higher, she could see the louvre becoming the size of her palm, and the Eiffel Tower was getting tinnier by the second.

”Panthera your-“ Ladybug started,

” _Cataclysm_! Got it!” She growled, her claws burst with energy as she popped the bubble open, releasing them- but also sending them plummeting towards the ground. They fell through the air, Juleka snarled as her hair fluttered through the wind. “Partner!” She yelled

”Got it!” Ladybug said, eyes searching around before turning to the Eiffel Tower “There! Your staff!” She exclaimed, Juleka nodded and chucked it towards the edge, Ladybug quickly wrapped an arm around end waist and sent her yo-yo out, swinging them to the ground.

They rolled against the pavement before springing to their feet, Ladybug tossed her the staff.

”Rough landing” She hissed wryly, looking down at her beeping ring “We need to hurry, Partner.”

Ladybug stared at her before nodding “I’m not letting that dad comment from earlier leave my mind just saying”. Juleka cringed a bit before sighing

”A conversation for later then, let’s move” She hissed, 

...

The two landed back at the courtyard, as The Bubbler attempted to order her classmates around again

”Sorry to burst your bubble!” Ladybug exclaimed, the students glowed with excitement

”Ladybug!” Alya exclaimed, pointing at her partner. The class began to cheer the blunette’s name with excitement- perhaps Juleka felt a twinge if jealousy, but she pushed it down to feel proud of Ladybug instead. Besides, her partner seemed to be excited that Adrien was cheering the loudest.

She glanced at the students, before meeting Rose’s eyes again. The blonde stared at her and grinned, mouthing the words ‘panthera’. Her heart swelled. That was enough for her. Ladybug smiled at Juleka before putting on a brave smile and looking down on the akuma.

”No one wants to party with you Bubbler!” She said, puffing out her chest.

”What’s wrong with you guys.?! All of you are such haters! I’m just trying to make Adrien happy!” Nino yelled in a rage, before lashing his sword out and sending a bubble to each and every person.

” _Noo_!” Juleka and Ladybug shrieked, as the bubbles started to fly upwards, the teenagers inside screaming with terror. Her eyes met Rose’s again, the blonde’s eyes were wide and full of tears and she mouthed the words ‘save me’.

“Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!” The Bubbler said darkly, before bouncing off.

The goth snarled, as she chased after Nino. All she saw was red.

”NINO!” She roared, chasing him through the city with Ladybug close behind. She landed on top of the Eiffel Tower, he stared down at her with a smirk on his face. He threw an exploding bubble down at her feet but she quickly dodged, claws digging into the ground.

“You’ve really made my day awful you bubble shitting bitch..” Juleka snarled. she would’ve charged forward or pummel him, but her beeping ring broke through her thoughts. Her eyes narrowed “Gonna switch back soon Partner! Let’s wrap this up!”

Ladybug nodded frantically, summoning her lucky charm- dropping into her hands was a wrench. Great! A blunt weapon!

Juleka bounded forward, leaping on all fours as she dodged The Bubbler’s many attacks, she smirked at him.

”That all you got? Cause it seems like your aim could use some work!” She yelled, before flipping off a high peak and attacking the bubbler once again. Her head spun around as she saw Ladybug hold up a loose vent pipe.

”Cover me Panthera!”

She nodded and darted back. She took it from her hands and held it up the best she could, as the wind blasted the bubbles away. She grinned madly.

”Go Partner _go_!” She yelled, tail lashing. Her partner rushed forward as Nino lifted up his saber, knocking it out of his hands. She cracked it in half, and grinned as the akuma fluttered our dizzily.

”No more evil doing for you little akuma! Time to de-evilize!” Ladybug exclaimed, swiping the butterfly out of the air before releasing it’s purified form “Bye bye little butterfly!”

Juleka didn’t wait for her to use the miraculous cure, as she quickly ran off of the tower and towards the courtyard again.

Her last beep rang out as she detransformed- seconds later, the cure washed through the yard, bringing back her classmates, who all cheered. Rose spun around to see her, and a wide grin spread across her face.

”Juleka you’re okay!” She cried, the goth squeaked as the blonde rushed forward and tackled her with a hug, tears were rolling down her face “I-I thought I lost you..”

”I’m sorry Rose, I’ll try and not do that again” She murmured softly, squeezing Rose’s hands. The shorter girl nodded

”You better not!” Rose giggled, before hugging her again. Juleka grinned, coughing roughly- as she felt a small purr ripple from her throat. She happy. She was safe. Rose was okay. They were gonna be okay. Plagg nuzzled into her hair.

They were gonna be okay.

...

When she went home, Anarka had wrapped her in a large hug- to which she returned with a bright smile.

The pirate queen had rambled on and on about her day, expressing how worried she was for her kids. She met Luka’s gaze and smiled, he looked at her knowingly. Family. A mother and her children. That’s all they were.

She took in a deep breath, and told them she was going on a quick run, quietly saying she’d be back before dinner with or without groceries- which wasn’t a lie- she planned to visit at least the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery- but there was someone who wanted to talk to her.

Leaving the Liberty, she transformed into Panthera Noir, escaping into the night.

...

Marinette stood above the city quietly, _what a rough birthday.._ She thought. She heard a low thump, and she turned around and smiled as Panthera looked up at her from her crouching position.

”Partner” She greeted quietly, there was a soft look in the cat’s eyes. Marinette had never seen her friend so.. raw.. so vulnerable looking.

”Kitty, you.. you’re dad- what you said today um-“ she sputtered, the tall girl shrank a bit, before taking a deep breath. She skipped across the roof carefully, her hair flowing through the wind. 

”He.. uh.. My mom divorced him when I was young, he was.. bad” Panthera said, ear twitching “I barely know him, it’s been a long, and that doesn’t bother me-“ lie “-but I just.. I don’t know, I heard you going on and on about how parents care- and I just- I’ve been proven wrong about that, and I guess it was a slip of the tongue”

Marinette hugged her, arms wrapping around her waist, the gothic cat flinched before leaning into her touch.

”Don’t apologize, I’m sorry he did that- I just.. we’ve come from different families I suppose..” The fashion designer murmured “I just- It’s hard to comprehend the idea of a parent who wouldn’t love their child”

”I get that, it’s a tough subject” Panthera chuckled hollowly, before patting the ladybug hero on the head “Thanks for the support, promise me you won’t pity me for it?” She asked, 

Marinette nodded frantically 

”Obviously! I would never pity you! We’re partners Panthera! Equals!” She exclaimed, there was a look of doubt on Panthera’s face, before she nodded.

”Thank you Ladybug, for everything” The cat said softly, she wrapped her arms around Marinette- the blunette found herself melting into the hug, before Panthera pulled away.

The public saw her kitty as tough as nails, flirty, maybe a little brash- but she knew who her partner was. She was kind. She was surprisingly shy. Her real eye color was copper and she was in love with her best friend. Her father was gone but she was stilling fighting, she was one of her best friends.

Marinette nodded

”See you Kitty” She said, and with that- the elusive Panthera Noir, was gone.


	8. Damn that cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Chloe are siblings who are thirst for superheroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a NOTE: I’m aging these characters up to 16 because I can’t stand the idea of literal fourteen year olds running around fighting life risking crimes  
> They’re.. they’re babies dude.. I can’t.. they’re 16 now

Chloe opened her eyes hesitantly, as she swept off the street. For perhaps the millionth time this week- an akuma had been out for her blood. She looked up to see Panthera Noir, holding her in her arms.

”Jeez Chloe- you sure give this cat a run for her money” She smirked, emerald green eyes shining with mischief. Chloe rolled her eyes, hiding her delight to be saved as best as she could

”W-Whatever! Let me go you mangy tom cat!” Chloe exclaimed. Panthera gingerly set her down on top of a roof.

”What’s the tea Chloe?” She asked, tail lashing. The Caffineator roared beneath them “Or should I say the coffee?” The blonde stared at her, she was sick of being rescued by this stupid hot topic hero.

”Ugh, some stupid waiter spilt coffee all over my shoes! Didn’t she know that could’ve burned me?!” Chloe yelled, crossing her arms. Panthera pulled them to the ground as a splash of lava hot liquid splattered above them, it was literally steaming and melting the cement.

”I.. can see that yes” The goth rose an eyebrow, before looking at her “I’m gonna go help my partner out now, how about you sit still for now Chloe- so you don’t get your pretty face hurt”

Chloe’s cheeks burned _pretty face?!_ , she shook her head and snarled “Anything to not see your stupid face again!”

”Then you’ll have to stay out of trouble Bourgeois,” Panthera teased, before hopping off the building.

The blonde sat on the roof, watching her leave. It was disgusting how charming that cat was, she loved Ladybug way more- but seriously someone needed to stop that cougar before she turned every girl in Paris gay.

Like _seriously_! Who taught that cat to flirt!? Whoever they are- they were the bane of Chloe’s existence. She sighed, perhaps tough girls who could kick her ass were her type. Curse Panthera and Ladybug for making her question her sexuality- SERIOUSLY WHO TAUGHT THEM TO WEAR THAT?! WHEN DID LACE LOOK SO GOOD??

Panthera reminded Chloe way too much of the anime characters she had a crush on as a kid, and Ladybug just felt like an anime character in general. Chloe groaned, _why me?_

The miraculous cure swept through the city, _thank god_ she thought- Chloe made her way off the roof, huffing angrily as people shot her dirty looks around her. She opened her phone as she felt it buzz

”Hello?” She said, answering the call

” _Chlo did you see Ladybug today?_ ” Adrien’s voice spoke, excitement edging though his voice. 

”Ugh no! Panthera Noir had me cooped up on top of a building! Damn that cat! This is the millionth time she saved me, I wanna get saved by Ladybug!” Chloe yelled, ignoring the pink on her cheeks, before smiling “What'd she do today?”

” _It’s posted on the Ladybug already, she was so cool! Her new costume is so nice!_ ” Adrien squealed. She chuckled. It was revealed to her during one of their- quote quote ‘rich people gatherings’ that Adrien shared a massive crush on Ladybug with her.

Quite the bonding experience, and now the clinging to ‘Adrikins’ thing at school was now done to protect him from fan girls, all while hiding Chloe’s big crush on Paris’s heroine. Thank god for the power of Ladybug’s hips and Panthera’s curves.

”Curse that damn cat! How dare I miss it! Ridiculous! Utterly ri-” She started, before bumping into a wall. Chloe looked up to see J- what was her name? Cou..Couffaine..? The goth girl. The invisible one. “What the hell Couffaine?!”

The girl looked down at her tiredly,

”I was just walking..” she mumbled dryly “not my fault that you can’t see where you’re going..”

”Hah! Says you! I doubt you can see through your bangs!” She sneered, though she could admit- they did remind Chloe of Panthera Noir’s bangs. The Couffaine’s eyes narrowed.

”Whatever Chloe, how about you stay out of trouble for once, see you at school I guess” Juleka hissed, before pushing past the blonde. A flicker of doubt went across her face. Something about those words were so.. familiar. Chloe picked up her phone carefully

” _What happened_?” Adrien groaned tiredly

”Ugh! You know the goth girl from our class? Couffaine? You would not believe wh-“

” _Chloe.. please don’t tell me you yelled at her_ ”

”Whaaaaaat?”

...

”She’s the worst.” Juleka growled, if she was Panthera- her eyes would no doubt be slits and her tail would be lashing like a tiger. Plagg stuffed his face with cheese.

”I’ve seen worse! But she’s definitely a brat” He snickered “Normally I’d say just light her on fire but I think Panthera and Ladybug has got better things to do”

Juleka chuckled, before getting a call. The kwami dug into her jacket comfortably as Rose’s Phone ID shopped up on her screen.

”Hello?” She answered 

” _Hi Juleka!_ ” Rose’s voice squeaked on the other side of the phone “ _Can I come over to your house? My mom isn’t home and I’m free right now!_ ”

The goth grinned

”The houseboat is always open to you Rose” she said, carefully making sure her voice didn’t crack with excitement 

” _Yay! I’ll see you then!_ ”

She hung up, her cheeks heating up. Juleka had a pep in her step as she walked home. As she boarded the Liberty, she could already see Rose running up to the deck.

”Ahoy Juleka!”

”Ahoy Rose” She smiled, she could feel her heart fluttering “You gonna stay for dinner?”

”If your mom lets me!” The blonde said, as if on cue, Anarka bursted from the bridge

”AHOY ROSE ME GIRL! CLIMB ABOARD! WE’RE HAVIN’ BARBECUE!” Her mother yelled, making Juleka wince. Rose hobbled onto the boat, smiling widely at the goth.

Her heart fluttered, as they entered the house. Valentine’s Day would be soon. Awfully soon. Horribly soon. Juleka’s eyes narrowed, she had been battling literal monsters for the past few months why did Valentines Day sound so terrifying?

Juleka looked down, her cheeks burning a bit as Rose clambered around the boat. Luka gave her a knowing look, he knew why. It’s cause she loved Rose. She loved her so much.. and she didn’t know what to do about it. She sighed, and followed her best friend to the table.

_Dinner first_ she told herself. _Dinner first and feelings later._

...

Juleka quietly slipped into the classroom, her classmates were mingling around and the Blonde Rich Kids (TM) not arrived. She didn't have any negative opinions on Adrien, he seemed sweet, but if he broke Ladybug’s heart she was willing to cataclysm him.  
  


  
She calmly sat down in her seat, Nathaniel waved at her before suddenly the doors burst open. 

”Chloe no!” Adrien exclaimed, cheeks flushed with embarrassment, he was desperately trying to catch a very smug and very tired looking Chloe

”Can’t tell me what to do Adrikins!” She snapped, holding a wad of cash.

”Come on Chlo why?!”

”Cause Ladybug is amazing that’s why dumbass!” The blonde flicked her ponytail at him. That got Juleka’s attention. No one expected Chloe ‘hangs off Adrikins arm’ Bourgeois would ever curse the boy out “Remember- I’m not the one who called their childhood best friend at 3am to talk about Ladybug last night!”

”I was bored and I was binging the Ladyblog!” He groaned, cheeks burning a bright red. Juleka snorted, gazing across the classroom, Nathaniel was silently recording on his phone, Alix was snickering, Marinette was beet red, Alya was watching wide eyed, and Ivan was just ignoring everything. 

”No excuse Adrikins! I need my fucking beauty sleep” Chloe huffed, downing a cup of coffee

”Not like you don’t have a big fat gay crush on Ladybug too” Adrien smirked, now they made things REALLY INTERESTING, Juleka wondered what her partner’s reaction would be when she would eventually tell her this. _This is real asshole sibling banter here folks_ Juleka jokingly narrated in her mind. To everyone’s surprise the blonde laughed

”Fuck maybe! Blame Panthera Noir while you’re at it too! Hot piece of work! ” Chloe exclaimed, cheeks slightly pink. Juleka suppressed a loud choking sound. _DAMN IT PLAGG THE FLIRTING IS YOUR FAULT_ she screamed internally, face burning a bright red.

She wasn’t alone, her classmates were now frozen in shock. _This was definitely something we weren’t expecting.._ she thought reflectively. _Wait- Alix’s ice cream order reminds me of-_

“L-Ladybug is just a celebrity crush! Nothing big!” Adrien flushed,

”Doesn’t stop you from obviously having the hots for her, in fact-“

Chloe swerved around with the most determined gaze and slammed a hand on Marinette’s desk, surprising both the lady blogger and blunette, both flinching with surprise.

”Dupain-Cheng, I will you pay you money to make me a Ladybug body pillow for Adrikins” She yelled. The fashion designer went pale as Alix threw her head back in laughter a few seats behind.

”Marinette please no” Adrien exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders frantically, before being shoved away by Chloe again

”No listen to me _Marinette_ ” Chloe said, finally using the girl’s name for once- it was terrifying to see how genuinely excited the bully was “This is for his own good, name any price _please_ ”

Adrien shoved her out of the way again, a wide smile on his face

”No! Make a Panthera Noir one for Chloe! I’ll pay you more!” Adrien said, grabbing Marinette’s hands- which made the poor fashion designer short circuit, face red. Alya shoved the two blondes away from Marinette’s desk, which caused more chaos as Chloe argued that the ladyblogger could totally sell the body pillows as merch.

Juleka was silent, taking in the chaos around her. Her cheeks were a bright crimson as she imagined herself as Panthera on an actual body pillow. What was worse was that Rose seemed interested.

Seriously what the fuck was going on and when can she wake up? Unfortunately no one got Marinette’s answer as Miss Bustier waltzed into class.

After a treacherous day at school where she caught Marinette and Nathaniel sketching the outlines of a laying body before hastily erasing it with red cheeks at least three times, she chilled on top of a roof, desperately trying to push the idea of a Ladybug and Panthera Noir body pillow down.

Her tail lashed with embarrassment, fun. Great, fine. Sure. Why not!

She needed a fucking break. Juleka pulled her hood over her head and stuck her ears through the small holes, Before jumping off the roof and onto the pavement, a few Parisians gawked and pointed at her as she walked down the street. She seriously had too much free time.

Juleka waltzed into the dupain-cheng’s bakery and smiled warmly as Tom greeted her from the counter.

”Panthera Noir! It’s nice to finally see you in person! What would you like? It’s on the house!” He grinned, she sheepishly shook her head

”O-Oh no, I’ll pay I-“ She reached for her non existent wallet, before sulking and nodding “I’ll take that offer..”

”The lemon cake as usual?” He asked, reaching towards the fridge. She nodded and strutted up to the counter, many regulars gawking and waving at her. She pushed down her fears of being so looked at as she took the cake from his hands.

”Thank you Sir” Juleka smiled, he nodded approvingly 

”My you’re polite! I’m so glad we’ve got heroes like you protecting our city! Please come again Panthera!” Tom said jovially, the goth grinned brightly, her heart swelling

”I will! Thank you!” She exclaimed, holding the box giddily. She turned to leave but found herself bumping into someone, she yelped, before she stumbled back a bit- looking down she saw a familiar figure “Marinette?”

The blunette squeaked, her face red.

”P-Panthera Noir! Hi! Hello! You’re- you’re here, in my- in my parent’s bakery” She sputtered, cheeks red. Juleka chuckled nervously, tilting her head

”I am- are you okay?” She asked concernedly. This was definitely an embarrassed Mari, poor girl, probably thinking about the body pillow thing.

”Yep! Fine! Great! M-Mhm!” Marinette sputtered, clutching her sketchbook tightly

”Marinette! Panthera Noir is a regular here now!” Tom called from the back “Her favorite is Lemon Cake!”

”Okay Papa!” The blunette called back, before looking back up at Juleka. Something about her was so.. familiar. Juleka shook of the feeling.

”I’ll see you later, Bakery Girl” She purred, tail flicking teasingly before she walked past her. She waved slowly “Bye bye”

Then she was off, chuckling as the poor girl’s face was beet red. Perhaps she shouldn’t tease her classmates like that. Juleka strutted across the roof tops, eating the slice of cake greedily. Her ears perked up however, as she heard someone calling her name.

Juleka looked down and saw Alya, Alix, Chloe, Kim, Sabrina, and Mylene on the street. Definitely a weird combination of people, but fuck why not? The lady blogger was waving her down, so she shyly slid off the roof and landed onto the street with a thump.

She pulled off her hood and smiled as Alya’s grin spread across her face and Alix jabbed Chloe teasingly. Oh boy it took every muscle in her body to not laugh when looking at Chloe. She really didn’t want to think about the body pillow incident.

”Panthera Noir! Can I get an interview?” The reporter asked, Juleka chuckled

”Sure Lois Lane, you’re my favorite reporter after all” She said, grinning toothily at the small pink that spread of Alya’s cheeks. She really wouldn’t be able to do this as Juleka, friendly flirting was really not her thing but she found it addicting as Panthera.

They dragged her to the park, it was crazy to see Alya and Chloe on easier terms- seems like the topic of heroes was keeping them from killing each other, for now. Mylene was nervous as she kept looking at her and her tail, to which she flicked around to test her attention. Kim and Alix were yelling about something she didn’t hear.

She sat down on a bench as Alya pulled out her phone.

”I don’t have any questions prepared so you guys can ask her stuff as long as it’s appropriate” She grinned, Chloe scoffed

”Guess I can ask about my question then..” The blonde said. Alix laughed

”What? You gonna ask about the body pillow?” The short pink haired girl asked. Chloe glared daggers at her, while Sabrina suppressed a giggle

”N-No! I was.. gonna ask about.. cataclysm- yes cataclysm- T-that’s all..”

Juleka viewed her pros and cons about asking about the body pillow.

Pros? Could get some good amusement out of seeing Chloe embarrassed by her charming hero persona and if the body pillow comes to exist- maybe She could see Rose’s blushy reaction (she was _not_ used to the idea that the short pixie _might_ have a crush on her hero alter ego)

Cons? Everything that has to do with her dignity.

Juleka was quiet for a moment before a large Cheshire grin went across her face

”What about a body pillow?“ she asked, raising an eyebrow as her tail twisted around teasingly. Chloe’s face turned red and Kim and Alix burst into laughter. Alya shoved the three off

”Inappropriate!” She yelled, waving her phone at them before coughing into a fist, she held up her phone again, now visibly recording “A-any appropriate questions I can actually put on my blog without people asking for an actual body pillow for merch??” Alya asked sheepishly.

Mylene meekly rose her hand,

”I’ve got a question?” She squeaked, before pointing at her tail and ears “How do _those_ work?”

Juleka shrugged, her ear flicking.

”No idea, they’re definitely clip ons I can tell- but they act like real cat ears, I have literally no control over them” She said honestly, “My tail is more controllable, still no idea how that one works though” she chuckled, before her ears flattening “Mylene right?” She asked rhetorically “You’re a fan of animals yeah? Is that why you asked?”

The short girl nodded quickly 

”Y-Yes! Animals are really important to me and I study them a lot, that’s why I was interested in your animal traits, to see if they were.. scientifically.. accurate..” she mumbled shyly “Is T-there anything else about you that can allude to cat traits or is this like.. a,. Uh..”

Juleka thought for a moment, if there was, should she share it? Her eyes narrowed a bit.

”Nothing that I know of- I _am_ capable of purring though, and my teeth and eyesight have gotten sharper.” She said dryly, doing her best to forget the absolutely humiliating night where she mewled due to Ladybug’s petting. She awkwardly coughed into her fist, shaking the memory away.

”You get fur balls?” Alix smirked, Juleka shot a glance at her

”No. But if I did- you’d be the first person I’d hack it on” She hissed, which led the skater to laugh. Mylene’s eyes were focused on her features as Juleka straightened up ”Any other questions?“

Kim glanced at Chloe and puffed his chest out a bit. Was he more obvious?

”Could you beat me in an arm wrestle?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Juleka blinked. _Could I??_ She wondered. She glanced at an unimpressed Chloe and smirked

”Definitely Kimmy- don’t doubt the super hero here” She snickered, the athlete huffed angrily

” _Bet_ you can’t!” He yelled. Juleka’s ears flattened against her head. God she hated his bets.. she could hear Sabrina whisper ‘oh my goodness her eyes just became slits’- and she seemed to be right, as Kim paled as she glared at him. “Oh.”

”I’m not the buffest person around buddy boy, but I could totally take you- please don’t risk it for your own health” She grinned, teeth glinting in the sunlight. Chloe snickered behind her.

”Oh! Got a question here! How old are you Panthera?” Alya asked curiously. Juleka cringed.

”C-Classified, but.. younger than twenty..five.” She said carefully. Alix nodded

”I can see that” The skater said, before thinking a bit “What’s you’re favorite.. I don’t know- color? We don’t know her favorite color right?”

”Purple” Juleka answered easily. This was nice, it was strange to see these kind of people together. Sabrina looked like she was genuinely enjoying herself and Chloe looked comfortable, Alya was laughing and bantering with Alix, while Mylene was practically playing team mom while Kim did something dumb.

”What’s your favorite flower?” Sabrina asked, adjusting her glasses carefully. Juleka rose an eyebrow, didn’t expect that kind of question. She hummed to herself before smiling

”Roses.” she said, grinning at the surprise in their faces- Alya pulled away from her camera a bit

”Really?” She questioned. Juleka laughed and nodded,

”They’re pretty” she smiled vaguely, before taking a bit into her lemon cake. Kim’s face brightened as he pointed at the box.

”That’s Marinette’s bakery!” He exclaimed. Juleka nodded happily, her ears perking up with delight.

”Yep, favorite bakery on earth, I’m a regular there” She said. There was a look of embarrassment and unsureness on Chloe’s face as she spoke. Marinette.

”I think that’s enough questions for an interview, thank you Panthera Noir!” Alya grinned, before lifting up her camera, she said goodbye to her viewers, before turning it off. Juleka took another bite of her cake, before she heard a soft thump.

There were screams of joy as she heard the familiar soft laugh of her ladybug.

”Partner” she greeted, not looking up from her cake.

”Kitty” Ladybug said, patting her head. Alya cursed, yelling that she _just_ made an interview already! Chloe was fangirling like crazy, shaking Sabrina like a mad woman. Alix and Kim were just excited and Mylene was thanking Ladybug for everything she’s done.

It made Juleka happy. She looked up to see Ladybug’s face and was surprised to see how blushy it was.

”You okay there partner? You’re lookin’ a lot more red than usual, and that’s an achievement for you” She asked, standing up slowly and looking down at her friend. Ladybug shook her head, before letting out a laugh

”N-Nothing! I just heard something about.. a body pillow?”

That set some things off. Chloe had burst out laughing, Alix was wheezing for breath, Sabrina was covering her face- Alya was screaming, Mylene was covering her ears, Kim had fallen to the floor, and Juleka couldn’t hide her laughter anymore.

Giggles rippled out of her throat as a wide grin spread across her face.

”So you’ve heard a little birdie too Ladybug? I’m curious, what’s your opinion on that kind of merchandise?” She asked, before a thought crossed her mind. Her eyebrow twitched “Wonderin’ what kind of people who would want to buy it.?”

Ladybug’s cheeks burned a bright red as she thought about the implication.

”I- U-Uh,- I- Dang it Panthera!” She sputtered. Juleka chuckled, bounding away, as Ladybug chased after her, steaming with embarrassment and blush.

However, Juleka felt herself grow serious. Ladybug took her bait.

The reason why she was so embarrassed by the body pillow talk was because she was there, listening to Chloe’s commissions in person. Juleka’s little birdie was being there entirely. But Ladybug?

Ladybug heard of the chaotic event this morning, and there wasn’t any akuma attack today for Alya to get the chance to share the news to the Bug. Juleka stopped, letting herself get tackled by the flustered girl.

She did her best not to think about it- but she could tell now. Ladybug was someone close. Real close. Her eyes narrowed softly, tail curling around impatiently. Perhaps curiosity killed the cat.. but she couldn’t ignore the urge she had to solve this mystery.

Juleka nodded to herself, taking one last bite of her lemon cake. It’s tangy sweetness lingering on her tongue, before disappearing entirely.

...

She laid comfortably on the roof top, humming softly. Her ears perked up as she heard the voice of her favorite person. A smile played across her face as she hopped down towards Rose’s balcony, she was careful to make sure no one spotted her,

”Princess” She greeted politely.

”Panthera” Rose grinned, there was a hint of pink on her cheeks. Juleka smiled and sat down on the roof above her, looking down at her. “I saw your interview today”

”Did you?”

”I didn’t know you liked Lemon cake” Rose said, Juleka laughed softly

”I like it’s tanginess, it’s also sweet” she purred, tail flicking “The kids in the video, they’re your classmates yeah?”

The blonde nodded

”Yeah! I’m pretty close to most of them, Chloe not so much but Sabrina can be nice? If she isn’t blindly following..” She pouted and mumbled some words. The cat giggled softly, Rose perked up “How old are you Panthera?”

Juleka thought carefully, should she share? She hummed to herself. _Why not_

”..Sixteen.” She said honestly 

”No way! You’re my age!” Rose exclaimed, “Wait- why are you telling me? You said it was classified during the interview”

Juleka shrugged “Cause I trust you, also you’re one person and not an entire public blog” she murmured. Rose nodded enthusiastically 

”Ah yeah! That makes sense!” She smiled, The goth smiled and laid back against the roof. It was nice to be with Rose. Her ear twitched as she looked down at Rose, memorizing her face. Her golden locks, her shimmering eyes. She found herself melting in her presence.

She chuckled to herself, murmuring the words “..mm sunbeam..”

Yes, that’s what Rose reminded her of. A sun beam. Warm. Kind. Gentle. Bright- bringing Juleka light to a glum world. Of course, Rose also reminded her of roses, as they were as equally beautiful and strong. Thorns yknow?

“Huh?” Rose said, as she looked up confusedly. Juleka blinked and coughed into her fist- shit she said that out loud.!

”Eh? O-Oh sorry- I was just thinking of what you reminded me of..” She smiled apologetically “Sunbeams, ‘cause you’re like the sun to me, Rose”

The blonde stared at her blankly, her cheeks turning a deep scarlet- oh boy that made something in Juleka’s chest burst. Rose covered her pink face, the goth’s eyes widened as the blush spread from her cheeks to her collar bone and- she stopped looking down

”You’re such a dork, I love it” Rose giggled lovingly, as she gazed at Juleka softly. That made the goth freeze. It was just filled with so much.. love. Just dumbstruck love. Her cheeks heated up as she stared at her best friend, her tail lashed around excitedly- before pausing.

Would Rose ever look at Juleka like that?

There was a part of her heart that was,, sad. It came out as a whisper in her mind, a voice that refused to shut up. _She’s in love with Panthers Noir, and you aren’t Panthera Noir.. you’re weak.. shy.. and a wimp.. Panthera is so much better. She’s perfect. She’s everything you’re not.  
  
  
_

Her breath hitched, as she struggled to keep her arms from shaking.

_She’ll never love Juleka- and once she knows you’re Panthera, she’ll never love either of you.. fraud.._

Juleka dug her claws into the brick as she smiled weakly at Rose. Her heart ached as she looked at her. There was a flicker of concern that went across Rose’s face.

”Panthera? Are you okay?” She asked carefully. The goth nodded quickly

”Y-Yeah! Good! I’m good!” Juleka grinned, when had her throat become so dry? Her ears flattened against her head as she struggled to sound _normal_ “I’m.. I'm okay” she said.

Rose stared at her intensely, before strutting to the edge of her balcony and cupping her hands around Juleka’s cheeks. The goth’s eyes widened, as her cheeks flushed a bright red

”U-Uh Rose?” She squeaked, her ‘Panthers Noir Voice’™ completely dropped. The blonde’s bright sky blue eyes shimmered in the moonlight, she was almost afraid that Rose had seen through her.

”..Are you sure?” She asked slowly

”Mhm! Yep!” Juleka yelped. Rose stared at her for a few moments before sighing, pulling away a bit. The goth’s ears flattened at the loss of contact

”If you say so..” The blonde mumbled. Juleka looked away sadly, her emerald eyes tracing the ground. _Great going_ she thought. There were a few moments of silence before she felt Rose’s soft hands start to weave through her hair, she looked back to see Rose playing with it. The blonde smiled 

”Sorry! It just looked so soft!” She said apologetically. Juleka chuckled, not attempting to stop the soft rumbling in her throat she let out- as Rose pet her hair

”Not a problem with me, you’re my number one fan after all” she purred, her tail curling around playfully.

”.Do you think I could be more than that?“ Rose asked quietly. Juleka’s jaw dropped, as she jolted to her feet

”W-WHUHhu WhHUH?!” She sputtered, her cheeks a beet red. _SHE WANTS TO DATE?!_ Rose squeaked, her hands covering her face with embarrassment

”I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT OH GOSH IM SORRY I- OoH b-boy! I didn’t mean it like that!” She exclaimed hastily, she sighed quietly “S-Sorry.. what I meant to say was- I’d like to be your friend, Panthera”

Her ears perked up ”Pardon?” She said

”It’s really nice that you visit me so much, and I’m really touched- but I feel like it’s a bit much for just your biggest fan, so I’d like for you to visit me as my friend instead” Rose suggested carefully, the soft dust on her cheeks made Juleka’s heart flutter.

She sighed with a mix of relief and almost.. disappointment. Juleka nodded slowly, as her hands drifted up to Rose’s face, gently pushing the girl’s blonde locks out of her eyes.

”I’d love that, Rose” She whispered, ear twitching. Rose grinned from ear to ear, practically glowing.

The two talked on and on together, it was nice. Her heart skipped a beat every time Rose smiled. Eventually, it came time to say goodbye.

”I’ll return again, my Sunbeam” Juleka smiled gracefully, before giving a curt bow. The blonde giggled and gave a small curtsy, the moonlight illuminating the two.

”I’ll see you again, my friend!” Rose smiled, her cheeks red with flush. With that, Juleka bounded away.

...

Plagg stared at her.

”There was _nothing_ platonic about that interaction.” He said dryly

”Shut it Plagg.” She snapped, cheeks heating up.

”I think you should tell her” He drawled, ears twitching indignantly

” _I think_ she’ll hate me for being a fake” Juleka huffed, rolling her eyes. “She’s in love with Panthera.. she’ll.. she’ll never love me..” she mumbled. The cat kwami flew around her face  
  
  


”You’re not fake Kit, other than your denial about you and Rosie” He snickered mischievously “Remember Kitten- you and Panthera are the same person, everything that Panthera Noir is- Juleka Couffaine is too. A flirty lesbian!” He laughed, sticking his tongue out.

Normally she’d shut him up, but instead, thought for a moment. She supposed he was right. As much as she was in denial about the whole flirting thing.. she wasn’t getting confidence from no where, the powers just boosted it.

”Thanks Plagg” She smiled, before sighing “But I can’t risk her safety”

”Ugh sure, now can I eat some cheese?” He asked impatiently. Juleka rolled her eyes and shoved a slice of Swiss in his mouth. The goth walked home with a pep in her step.

...

”You know what, I’m gonna make those body pillows” Marinette announced one morning, making Juleka suppress a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the hell did Chloeka (chloleka? Chuleka?) get in this fic? This is a Julerose fic wtf?  
> Eh fuck it I’ve already got a lovely lady planned for our favorite bee bitch, might as well just add some ‘Panthera Noir is a gay icon’ into here


	9. Dark Cupid

  
  


“Have you thought about confessing to Rose yet?” Luka asked carefully, Juleka huffed grumpily as her bangs draped over her face.

”Ugh- I think about it everyday..” she mumbled, her brother laughed softly

”Of course you do.. you love her lot..“ He smiled, ruffling her hair. There was a loud bang in the kitchen, the two siblings winced as they knew what it was.

Luka groaned as he got up, she understood how much he worked for this household. He had to parent the parent 90% of the time and also raise her at the same time. Juleka was shy and had to fight to be heard in the household. She was easy to brush off and her anxiety really didn’t help..

It was tough for both of them and while they still loved Anarka.. _she can be more of a child than her own children.._ She thought. 

“Don’t overwork yourself Luka” She said quietly as he moved towards the door- he paused and looked at her gently.

”I won’t.. and you shouldn’t either Jules” He smiled, before exiting their room. Juleka sighed- leaning on her elbow as she stared at her reflection. 

...

Juleka’s eyes narrowed as she entered the classroom. She had.. complex feelings about Valentine’s Day. She sighed, on account of the terrible pining she had for a certain best friend- Valentine’s Day just seemed.. tiring.

  
  
She’d stand awkwardly in the background of multiple love stories going around, lonely and tired- while Rose would be planning, singing, excitedly match making like it was the end of the world.

Plagg seemed to make it worse this year, with his constant snickering and commentary. She had learned to tune him out but it was still awful. Luka’s soft and knowing looks really didn’t help either.

She looked over at Rose who was entranced with the lesson- studying Sleeping Beauty. Great. Juleka sighed. People often forget about how dark original fairy tale stories are.. like- the princess gets fucked in her sleep? And only wakes up when she’s giving birth? T-Then she marries the prince anyways- Like w-what the fuck how the hell is that romantic?

“..the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess! Can anyone tell us why?” Miss Bustier asked. Juleka’s eyes narrowed- she could think of countless reasons that would make people’s stomachs drop and reevaluate their Disney movies- but instead, she watched Rose stand up with the most dreamy look on her face

”Because only love can conquer hate!” She said, grinning ear to ear. Juleka smiled as she looked back down at her desk, hearing Miss Bustier’s delight. Rose’s excitement was just so contagious.. Then Max went on some math shpeel that Juleka immediately turned out.

The class’s attention was on Adrien as Miss Bustier caught him writing on a note. Juleka rose an eyebrow at that, she had been keeping watch on him far more since Ladybug confessed that she was in love with him. She eyed her other classmates, before looking back at Rose.

She gave an encouraging smile as the blonde smiled at her. God- she was gonna go blind from one of those smiles..

The bell rang as Miss Bustier began to list off their assignments, before smiling and saying “..and happy Valentine’s Day students!”

Juleka rubbed her eyes tiredly as she headed towards the door, walking past Sabrina and Chloe who waited for Adrien at the door, she snickered slightly as she saw the Ladybug body pillow in the blonde’s hands- no doubt going to give it to Agreste. God- if Ladybug heard about this she’d freeaaaak

”Sooo any plans for Valentine’s Day, Rose?” She asked carefully, trying to ignore the loud thumping feeling in her chest. Rose shook her head

”Not really but I really hope some of my ships become canon today!” Rose said brightly. Juleka chuckled, tilting her head curiously

”Your ships?” She asked

”Mhm! Our class is very romantic this year I can feel it!” She squealed, dancing down the hall. The goth smiled as she paced after her “Mylene and Ivan is really cute, especially after the Stoneheart situation- ooh! I’m wondering of Marinino could be- No! Adrienette!”

Juleka thought about Marinette’s infatuation with the model, it had really come out of the blue- especially after the gum chair scenario, but it wasn’t too bad- she made friends with him when he came on the first day- and was only confused at the gum incident.

Her eyes narrowed because although they were cute- she’d rather see Ladybug succeed, her partner deserved the best and the best seemed to be Adrien at the moment..

”-eka? Juleka?”

She blinked, looking down at Rose

”U-Uh yeah?” She said, the blonde tilted her head before smiling

”You okay? You got lost in thought there” Rose said. Embarrassment flooded through her, damn it- she was so used to tuning out Plagg that she accidentally did it Rose.. how could she..!

”A-Ah sorry Rose.. I-I uh.. I was just thinking about..” her mind searched for a word “..ships..”

”Really? Who’s your favorite?” Rose exclaimed, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Heat spread through the goth’s cheeks as she looked down at her best friend, her throat felt dry. Juleka chuckled nervously, fiddling with her hair

”Uh.. Adrien and.. Ladybug- Y-Yeah, yeah I ship those two.. together” She said, deciding to be honest, it was rather hard to hide her emotions from Rose anyways. The blonde blinked with surprise before she grinned

”Wow really?! I like it! What kind of ship name would that be? Where’d you get that ship from?” She asked, bouncing around 

Juleka winced- _from when I became friends with Ladybug and spent three hours listening to her ramble about how pretty our classmate is?_ She answered in her mind

”Uhh dunno- I’ve just.. heard he had a crush on her- that’s all” She answered carefully “Though- I’m not the best at shipping real life people..”

Rose nodded “That makes sense! Ooh yeah- what plans do _you_ have for Valentine’s Day Juleka? Has anyone confessed to you today?” She asked

Juleka’s eyes adverted away, her bangs hiding her

”No.. same as last year.. I doubt anyone would notice me long enough to ever have a crush on me” She mumbled, she felt Plagg squirm around in her jacket, most likely snickering about how it was probably the opposite for Panthera Noire.

And she knew how many of Panthera fans were..

”I still think that makes no sense! You’re beautiful Juleka! People should be confessing left and right to you!” Rose huffed, before her cheeks became a light pink. Juleka blinked with surprise

”Y-You.. You think that I’m.. beautiful?” She asked quietly, her heart beginning to race. Rose paused before smiling

”Of course your beautiful Juleka! You’re one of the most beautiful people I know! Now come on! I wanna see all of the cute couples today!” The blonde exclaimed, her face oddly red as she darted off.

Juleka was left standing in shock, absolutely frozen. Plagg peeked our of her jacket

”Well? You gonna follow your girl or what?” He smirked, she nodded quickly and ran after her, her heart feeling weightless

...

Rose skipped down the pavement, Juleka smiled at how much the girl seemed to glow.

”Oh Juleka! Today is so romantic! It’s just so happy today!” She exclaimed, she gasped “Do you think Ladybug and Panthera Noire have dates today?”

The goth winced slightly “I doubt it, they’re probably busy people” she mumbled

Rose shrugged

”True, but I hope they show up- Alya has been raving about LadyNoire recently and she’d probably do anything for some content, especially today” She said nonchalantly. Juleka froze,

”Lady..Noire..?”

”Yep! The ship name for Ladybug and Panthera Noire!” Rose grinned, before pausing “Juleka? You okay?”

The goth nodded profusely, face beet red ”Y-Yep! I’m good! I didn’t know people shipped those two! I thought they were just friends..?” She managed to croak out

Somehow Rose didn’t notice how red Juleka had gotten as she nodded and started to explain with giddy excitement

”Well Yes! But Alya has been slowly collecting this big folder of moments she’s recorded between Ladybug and Panthera! And at first I didn’t ship it because well u-uh..” Rose’s eyes looked away, cheeks flushing. Juleka realized that the girl had almost spilt about Panthera’s midnight visits “w-Well anyways yeah..“

Juleka mentally let out a sigh of relief as she followed Rose on wobbly legs. Her and Ladybug?? No.. No that wouldn’t work.. they’re close but not _that_ close.. did it seem like they were _that_ close? Did people think they were _that_ close?! OH GOD DID _ROSE_ THINK SHE AND LADYBUG WERE _THAT_ CLOSE??

She shoved down her thoughts, luckily Rose’s back was turned and couldn’t notice Plagg patting her on the cheek. God- she and Ladybug were going to have a long talk about this tonight she just knew it.

Juleka sighed and instead focused on Rose, who was skipping down the sidewalk, pointing out every single thing that was making her happy at the moment, it was rather cute to see Rose in such a happy mood- as if she was ever not in a happy mood.  
  
  


Rose’s fingers intertwined with Juleka’s, almost making the poor goth’s brain explode- her warm hands were soft to the touch and made her heart do flips.

”Did you see that dog over there! So cute!” Rose exclaimed, pointing at a distant cafe, Juleka squinted and nodded- truth be told, she couldn’t- her eye sight wasn’t the best distance wise- but still, she wanted to keep Rose’s streak going “Woah! That shop over there is decorated in flowers!”

God Juleka was going to go blind- Rose was impossibly bright. She really was the sun to Juleka- she brought her light to her world, she seemed to make everything around her glow and feel alive.. also if she stared to long everything would seem to burn- like her bright red cheeks.

Her heart ached though, as she watched Rose prance around her- was she bothering her best friend? Was Rose only hanging out with her because she was obligated to hang out with her? _Poor friendless Juleka.. has no love letters sent to her.. better pity her..!_ She could her conscious spit at her in Rose’s voice.

She winced, her grip tightening unknowingly as she tried her best to quell her nerves, Rose paused and turned to her

“Juleka? Are you okay?” She asked, putting her other hand on Juleka’s hand. She nodded quickly

”Y-Yeah! I’m good! I’m good..” The goth mumbled, smiling weakly. Rose’s eyebrows knit together with concern

”Are you sure..?” She asked, leaning closer to her face. Juleka’s cheeks reddened, she hid behind her bangs

She gulped and nodded again, this reminded her too much of the last time she visited Rose.. “Yeah I’m good! I’m great, I’m.. I'm happy I’m spending my Valentine’s Day with you Rose..”

Rose lit up, her grin spreading

”Really?” The blonde exclaimed. She nodded again, much to Rose’s delight- her cheeks turning pinker by the second. The two girls giggled together, as they continued down the street. Her heart was doing flips, she was so happy.. nothing could take this moment from her- Then they heard a scream.

Juleka’s blood ran cold as she spun around- she instantly moved in front of Rose, wrapping her arms protectively around her as her eyes darted around the street-

A large shadow loomed above the buildings, a red and black figure with giant flapping wings- an akuma! He snarled and pulled out his bow and arrow- before shooting it into the street- it hit a woman straight through the chest-

There was no visible wound but when her boyfriend rushed to her side he was slapped away and cursed out by her. Looking closer, she saw the woman’s lip turn bright cherry red to deep black. The akuma shot another person- and another- lips turning black and yelling at their loved ones. 

The people panicked and began to run in different directions, while the akuma cackled above them- releasing a very familiar voice.

”No one will escape Dark Cupid! I’ll drain all of the love and replace it with hate! As it should be!” Kim bellowed, as he flew further. Juleka’s eyes narrowed- _damn it Kim!_

”Rose we need to go!” She growled. Without thinking- she bent down and picked up Rose princess style- she was heavier without Panthera’s powers, but she could handle it. Her dark hair pooped over her face as she ran down the street.

Her legs ached as she kept running, only focused on getting Rose home. She didn’t notice the growing pink that spread across her best friend’s face as they ducked into Rose’s street- she skidded to stop, breathing heavily as she looked up to see Rose’s home.

Juleka panted, before softly setting Rose down.

”A-Are.. Are you okay?” She sputtered, brushing the hair from her sweaty face, Rose stared at her with wide blue eyes- before nodding quickly

”Y-Yeah I’m okay!” She squealed. Dark Cupid’s loud cackling echoed throughout Paris. _I need to fix this.._ she thought. Juleka turned around to leave before she found her arm getting pulled back “Juleka where are you going?” Rose asked

_Shit!_ Juleka cursed, she put on a brave smile- ”I need to go make sure my family’s safe Rose.. if I don’t call in the next hour- I’m a goner okay?” She said quickly, squeezing Rose’s hand reassuringly

”Don’t say that Juleka! What if you get hurt?!” The blonde exclaimed, Juleka smiled

”Then Ladybug and Panthera Noire will fix everything, I’ll call you when this is all over” The goth said, before losing Rose’s grip and darting out of the street. Plagg poked his head out of her jacket

”Dark Cupid is a dumb name” He said dryly

”Agreed- but those wings are kind of dope” Juleka smirked, before swerving into an empty corner.

”You sure did carry your princess off to safety- not only are you Prince Charming in the mask, but also out! Now you’ve sure made me proud!” Plagg snickered, Juleka’s cheeks reddened as she realized what she had done

”O-Oh my god..”

”No worries Kit! She’ll be thinking about that really late tonight!” He said, Juleka glared at him- before looking at her ring

”Gotta be careful.. Plagg Claws Out!” She shouted. Her transformation washed over her, she smiled to herself- feeling herself pulse with power- before she bounded out of the alleyway.

Juleka perched above on a chimney, spotting Kim’s obnoxiously bright figure- he seemed to be looking for someone- so she waited silently, before the akuma flew off. Squinting more- she could see Ladybug huddled against the wall, hanging upside down.

She skipped over, sticking her baton into the wall to land right next to Ladybug- She cleared her cluttered thoughts and smirked playfully, leaning on the wall

”Hey there Partner..” She purred, brushing the hair out of her face “You look like your world has been turned upside down”

Ladybug laughed slightly, before pulling herself onto Juleka’s staff

”Like you wouldn’t believe! Dark Cupid is turning all love into hate and we need to stop him!” Ladybug said, holding onto Panthera tightly as the two balanced on the pole. The goth nodded

”So I’ve heard- I feel like Valentine’s Day is like drugs to HawkMoth, practically asking for an akuma today.” She huffed, before looking at their very.. close position, her cheeks burned as she quickly pulled away a bit.

”What’s wrong?” Her partner asked, Juleka shook her head

“N-Nothing- But uh.. did you know people shipped us? I didn’t know that until today and I was super shocked..” Juleka asked sheepishly, tugging at her bangs. Ladybug stared at her before laughing

”Haha! Yeah I knew- My best friend has this whole video file of ‘proof that LadyNoire is canon’, it’s flattering but.. well..” Ladybug motioned between them, her cheeks slightly pink “We have our crushes..”

”Ah yes- our shared love of blondes” Juleka snickered, then pausing. _A file of Footage for the canonization of LadyNoire? Isn’t that what Rose said about Alya..?_ She wondered, before shaking her head- _Focus Panthera.!_ ”Anyways, we need to defeat- _oh fuck.._ LOOK OUT!” She screamed

Juleka grabbed Ladybug by the collar and pulled her downwards, the two stumbled off her baton as they narrowly dodged an arrow- before they hit the ground she grabbed onto the staff and slammed it into the ground- letting it extend and having them slide down it like a fire pole.

The two heroes looked up as Dark a Cupid growled at his miss. _That was far too close!_ They quickly ran through the street, Juleka found herself running on all fours as they clambered over a building, they skidded to a stop

”Where’s our next stop Partner?” Juleka growled, her breathing heavy and uncontrolled. Ladybug pointed to the Grand Paris, much to the goth’s dismay “Really?”

”Chloe’s the target, bad rejection I guess?” Ladybug said sourly, before the two swung inside. When is Chloe not the target? She wondered, as they found the mayor’s daughter and her lackey hiding behind the hotel’s fountain. The blonde grinned with delight as she spotted the two

”Ladybug! Panthera Noire!” Chloe exclaimed, her face brightening, it was sickeningly sweet “Where have you been?”

”You’ve got to get out of here, your friend Kim has turned into Dark Cupid and I don’t know what he’ll do if he finds you!” Ladybug said seriously,

” _Moí_? But how could he possibly have a vendetta on me?” Chloe asked, looking genuinely confused.

”Who doesn’t..” Ladybug rolled her eyes tiredly, muttering. The goth huffed

”Maybe something you did Chloe?” Juleka rose an eyebrow, as she stalked forward. The blonde shrunk in her presence, her eyes darted to Sabrina, then to Juleka, then to the ground- 

“W-Well I mean- I rejected his love confession earlier today?” She said meekly

”And?” She pressed, tail lashing 

”And m-maybe he took it a lot worse than I.. intended..?” Chloe shrugged sheepishly, her face screwing with a growing embarrassment. Perhaps she was pushing her frustration on the blonde for ruining her friend date with Rose with the akuma “Maybe he’s jealous?”  
  
  


“What is there to be jealous _of_?” Ladybug sneered under her breath, luckily no one except the cat hero heard it- who had to keep herself from snickering

”I mean- I jokingly gave Adrien a Ladybug body pillow today? And I know Kim is the most teenagery teenage boy on earth- so maybe he was jealous? I don’t fucking know!” Chloe exclaimed, throwing her hands up in there air. Juleka chuckled at the morning, before nodding

“At least you’re aware,,” she mumbled, Sabrina then looked past them and screamed

” _OH GOD BIG BIRD HERE_!”

They swerved around seeing Dark Cupid’s looming figure.

”I AM _NOT_ BIG BIRD!” He roared, aiming his arrow at the group. Ladybug moved first, she whipped out her yo-yo and yanked Chloe out of the way, before spinning the blonde girl out of the hotel- Juleka winced as she heard her scream ‘ _daaadddyy_!’

”Run Chloe run!” She yelled, as the two heroes did their best to reflect the arrows. They bounced out of the hotel, running down the street with Sabrina and Chloe up front.

However just as they were about to turn- Juleka felt a horrible pain pierce into her back- she crashed into the ground as she felt a cold but burning heart spread through her body.

Her control was slipping, she knew what had happened, she looked up weakly to see Ladybug’s horrified expression. Her purple lipgloss has darkened into a black- and the edges of her vision began to blur

”Oh no.” She said- then everything went numb.

...

_“..come on.. I know you Panthera..” Ladybug’s voice drifted through her consciousness “You’re my partner.. dare say- my best friend.. you can’t let hate conquer you like this..”_

_”————“_

_”That’s not true! I know it’s not! Because I know who you are! I know who the real Panthera is! And I’m going to save her!”_

_”————“_

_”How? By doing this! I’m so sorry Panthera!”_

_Then there was a deep warmth that over took her._

...

Juleka’s eyes fluttered open, her body ached with pain as she found herself looking up at Ladybug

”Uhh.. h-hey?” She mumbled, her hand was pulsing with dark energy, she clearly had summoned cataclysm during her brainwashed state but.. wait where was she? “P-Partner what’s going..”

”No time to explain! I’m so sorry! Destroy the quiver!” Ladybug squeaked, her face beet red as she hauled Juleka over her shoulder, the goth didn’t have time to be impressed by her partner’s strength as she was suddenly flung through the air.

Juleka twisted around- seeing Kim splayed out on the ground. She pounced on top of him, snarling at him before she destroyed his quiver- leaving the shiny pin on his chest open- she snatched it up in her claws

”Partner!” She yelled, throwing to towards the red heroine. Ladybug grabbed it out of the air and chucked it against the ground, shattering it. The butterfly fluttered out of it-

“No more evil doing for you little Akuma! Time to de-evilize!” She swiped the akuma out of the air, “Gotcha!”

She released it, watching it flutter away happily- Ladybug quickly picked up the sticky and melted remains of a red and black spotted candy apple- before throwing it up

”Miraculous Ladybug!”

Juleka smiled as the magical cure washed over the city, then the ground beneath her began to move- she looked downwards, realizing she was still on top of Kim

”Please get off” He wheezed, back to his old self

”Oops, sorry Kimmy”

She clambered off of him and turned to Ladybug who was frowning at her

”U-Uh.. partner? If I said anything.. mean when I was b-brainwashed., I’m sorry I didn’t.. I didn’t mean it” She quickly said, her ears flattening against her head, Ladybug squeaked in shock before shaking her head

”N-No! No I’m not upset by any of that I understand! But.. uh.. I mean- I’m sorry about kissing you it was the only way to break the spell!” She said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Juleka was frozen

”You..What?”  
  


“I.. I had to kiss you to break the spell” Ladybug explained, her face spelling discomfort though her cheeks still slightly pink “I remembered this thing in class, about how love conquered hate? So I had to..”

”Ladybug! You kissed me?!”

Her partner’s slightly pink face twisted in guilt ”I’m sorry!”

”YOU KISSED ME?!” Juleka screamed, grabbing her partner by the shoulders, face beet red

”I’M SO SORRY OKAY?!” Ladybug cried, waving her hands

”PARTNER THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS! YOU STOLE IT FROM ME!” She exclaimed, shaking her madly-

“IT WAS MINE TOO IM SORRY IM SORRY!” The beeping of their miraculous snapped them out of their rage and confusion. The cat pulled away from her awkwardly, tail lashing as she shuffled her feet uncomfortably 

Juleka rubbed the space between her eyes, breathing hard. There was a hurting feeling in her heart- she wanted her first kiss to be.. someone else.. and she wanted to know about it.. Her handles trembled

”W-We’ll talk about this later Ladybug.. you owe me so many pastries..” She mumbled, before bounding away.

...

Juleka stumbled through the Liberty’s porthole, barely making it into her room before she detransformed. She was breathing raggedly, Plagg flew out of the ring

”That was harsh” he deadpanned

”She stole my first kiss Plagg!”

”She had to dummy! You were being kind controlled by a hate turning Cupid arrow! At least you don’t remember it!” The cat kwami rolled his eyes. Juleka grimaced as tears bit at the edges of her eyes

”That’s the other thing Plagg! I _don’t_ remember it!” Her hands trembled as she fidgeted with her ring “I.. First kisses are supposed to be special.. I didn’t get to kiss the one I liked today.. and pushing that aside? I still wish I remembered what it was like..!”

”Jeez- you think you’re so immune to fairy tales- but really you’re so romantically in love with the idea of one’s first kiss that I really think you’re.. you’re....” Plagg stopped talking, his emerald eyes widened with shock

”What?” She exclaimed, waving a hand in front of the kwami’s face. Juleka sighed and turned around to whatever he seemed to be looking.. at.. oh no.

”Wow uh.. I didn’t expect this..” Luka said weakly. In front of Juleka. In front of Plagg. In front of Panthera Noire. She face palmed before sinking into her bed

”Damn it..” she hissed, Plagg burst out laughing

”WOW! YOU MESSED UP BIG TIME!“ He cackled “I knew this whole shared room thing was gonna get us jailed at some point! Sucks to suck!”

”Why are you laughing?! Didn’t you say not to share my identity?” She exclaimed, Plagg shrugged

”I said not to if you didn’t want to risk your close one’s lives- didn’t say it was a rule- but if Tikki or Ladybug finds out we’re screwed” He said, Luka pulled himself up from his bed and sat next to her.

”S-So..” He said, his eyes darting to Plagg and Juleka, she sighed

”Yes. Brother. Secret identity. Hi Luka, it’s me- your annoying little sister- aka Panthera Noire.” Juleka said flatly, shoulders falling “I.. I’m sorry..”

Luka’s face fell before he enveloped her with a hug. Her breath hitched as she wrapped her arms around his waist, she hadn’t realized she was crying until he pulled away and wiped them off her face. His expression was kind.

”Don’t apologize Jules.. I just.. I just didn’t expect this” He said softly, kissing her on the forehead “I’m so proud of you, I won’t tell anyone your secret..” his eyes widened “I’m the only one who knows aren’t I?”

Juleka nodded quietly, she wanted to speak but she couldn’t, all she could do was breath shallowly as she tried to calm herself down. She was a danger to him.. a danger to him.. Luka held her closely

”It’s gonna be okay Jules, you’re incredible at your job. I’m the luckiest big brother in the world and I wouldn’t trade you for anyone” Luka assured, she giggled. He always knew what she was thinking, she leaned against his shoulder.

”I..” she started, finally finding her words “I.. I couldn’t tell you because I was scared.. but I feel better now.. it’s scary..”

”How’d you become Panthera?” He asked curiously, his face upbeat. She motioned towards Plagg who flew over,

”This little stinky bastard, meet Plagg” She introduced, the kwami stuck out his tongue

”I’m a god of destruction excuse you!” He retorted before looking back at Luka “I.. like your music..“ he said sourly

”Well thanks- I feel like it’s a huge achievement to impress a god of destruction” Luka smiled, before looking back up at Juleka, having a sort of semi realization “You.. you get hurt during battle..”

”Not really, I-I uh.. I’m protected by magic- and whatever wounds I get are healed by Ladybug” she reassured “It comes with the job but.. I’m okay with it,”

He sulked a bit, his eyebrows knitting together. They shared a few moments of silence before he held her hands tightly again

”I’ll protect your secret Jules.. I promise..” He said, his eyes gleaming with determination. She smiled, tears brimming her copper eyes again.

”Thank you Luka..“ She sniffled before grinning “So- do you have any questions?”

...

Marinette paced impatiently around the rooftop, she froze when she heard the sound of a familiar thump. She turned around and saw Panthera Noire sitting at the edge, emerald eyes glittering in the moonlight

”Hey Partner” She said, her voice slightly edged but much more relaxed.

Marinette waved back weakly, her mind filled with regrets.. she had stolen Panthera’s first kiss. First kisses were special. She knew how much Panthera loved her crush and she blew it.

”H-Hey Panthera..” The blunette greeted weakly, her eyes glued to the ground. Panthera stared at her before saying

”I’m not mad at you.” She said, Marinette looked up hesitantly,

”Really?”

The cat nodded slowly and walked up to her, patting her on the head

”I mean- I’m still a little sad- but you had to do it, and I know that if you had the option you wouldn’t have” Panthera smiled kindly, her eyes were clouded with guilt. Marinette wandered over, petting a hand through her partner’s hair, smiling as she heard the soft purring sound that she let out.

”This really wasn’t the greatest day for either of us.” She said weakly, before pulling out a bag “Here”

Panthera’s eyes widened, picking it up

”What’s this?” She asked, before pulling out a small scone from it, still warm and fresh from the bakery. The blunette smiled as she saw the excitement grow on her friend’s face

“You said I owed you pastries, so I grabbed some on my way here if that’s okay” Marinette smiled, sitting next to Panthera- despite the girl’s cold features- she was quite warm. She hummed quietly as her partner began to eat the snacks.

”This is.. this is really good thank you.. thank you so much..” Panthera mumbled, her face glowing with happiness. Marinette nodded excitedly

”Really? That’s good!” She exclaimed. She wouldn’t tell her, but she made those scones at the bakery. She remembered how horrible she felt for hurting Panthera that she threw herself into the baking process. “It’s blueberry and lemon.”

”Really? Where’d you get this? Dupain-Cheng’s?” The cat asked, her pupils were blown open. Like- like a cat. Marinette giggled

”Yep! Ma- Mrs. Cheng was really generous!” She said, rubbing the back of her neck “Though don’t tell her I said that- I went there in civilian form..”

Panthera nodded, her tail curling around Marinette’s waist as the two sat on the building together

”Thanks for saving me today, partner” The goth smiled, her ear twitching. “I’m sorry I blew up on you like that- brainwashed and not”

”It’s okay, you really only just called me annoying and stuff- no biggie- but I’m sor-“ Marinette started, before suddenly her mouth was covered by one of her partner’s claws

Panthera glared at her, she could see the red tint in her intense green eyes “ _Do not_ apologize Ladybug. It wasn’t your fault. This was on me this time.. you did what you had to do, and you were _brilliant_ at it. I’m so proud of you and I couldn’t have asked for a better partner”

Marinette stared at her wide eyed before smiling, she dug her head into Panthera’s shoulder

”..Thank you Kitty” she said softly, as the two enjoyed the night together as friends.

...

Rose was exhausted, she had received a call earlier today, a little after Dark Cupid’s defeat, Juleka was okay! A little stunned- but okay! She sighed, laying on her bed. There wasn’t any news about the fight though.. apparently Alya had been shot so she couldn’t film- she wished she knew what happened though.

She perked up, hearing the familiar three knocks on her window. She rushed to open her balcony, and smiled to see Panthera Noire sitting next to her window- flower in hand.

”Hello princess” she purred, “were you safe during the attack?”

Rose nodded “Yeah! My friend Juleka rushed me to safety!”

The cat hero paused before nodding happily

”That’s good” Panthera said, as she politely handed Rose the flower “I would have killed Dark Cupid if he hurt you, Sunbeam..”

Rose’s cheeks flushed a bright red, she felt her heart skip a dozen beats at the nickname. She held the flower tightly

”I-I really? I- I mean- Kim wasn’t in control- and besides! I would’ve just turned all negative!” She assured, Panthera smiled softly, her familiar eyes glimmering.

The goth sighed and leaned against the wall

”I got hit today, by the arrows” She said softly. Rose gasped in shock

”Are you okay?” She exclaimed, Panthera squeaked and nodded quickly, laughing gently

”Yeah yeah I’m good! I just.. Ladybug had to snap me out of it.. by.. kissing me..” She said shyly. In any other situation, Rose would have squealed with glee at her ship being canon, but instead she felt.. disappointed.

”Oh”

”Yeah.. I don’t even remember my first kiss.. lucky me..” Panthera murmured, her ears faltering against her head before she smiled coolly “Well- I suppose it’s okay though! After all! I don’t romantically like her!” She said- almost proudly

Rose perked up, she was too surprised to be ashamed about how excited she was that LadyNoire wasn’t canon.

”R-Really?!” She squealed, a little too loud. Panthera’s ear twitched as she smirked softly

”Yep” she said, popping the ‘p’. “Ladybug just isn’t my type”

She leaned in carefully, a hint of nervousness in her voice as she asked “W-Well.. what is your type?”

Panthera paused for a moment, she leaned closer to Rose’s face- making the shorter girl’s breath quicken all too easily. Her cheeks heated up as she stared into the hero’s eyes

”Hmm.. blondes” She answered teasingly, as she stroked a hand through Rose’s short lockes. Immediately she felt her cheeks flush a bright bright red, even more than she did when Juleka carried her through the streets- oh how much she panicked then, they were both so unbelievably close- when did it get so hot in here??

Panthera smiled to herself, there was a small look of shyness in her face that she was clearly hiding. Rose giggled softly, before softly petting a hand through the hero’s hair

She was surprised to see how easily the hero had leaned into her touch, her dyed hair was incredibly soft, and her ears seemed to twitch and move on their own. Her fingers stroked through the dark hair, before finding a spot near her human ears, where she scratched lightly and-

A low rapid soft rumbling soft emitted from Panthera’s throat, the hero didn’t seem to notice as she melted in Rose’s touch. Her cheeks were a bright pink. _She‘s purring!_ Rose giggled to herself, which seemed to snap the hero out of her dazed trance.

”A-Ah! Sorry I lost myself a little there” Panthera stuttered shyly, pulling herself away from Rose’s fingertips, much to both of their disappointment. “I’ll be going, get some rest- Sunbeam” she winked, before leaping away into the night.

Rose stood silently, before squealing to herself. She held the rose tightly to her chest, her cheeks filling with the same warmth that filled her heart. She let out a dreamy sigh

_Best Valentine’s Day ever.._

...

_Worst Valentine’s Day ever._

Juleka stormed back into her room, before picking up her pillow and screaming into it

”You okay?” Luka asked between giggles. Juleka collapsed onto her bed as Plagg cackled

”I want the earth to swallow me whooooolee. _._ ” she groaned, kicking her legs. Her cheeks burned a bright red as she thought back to what she said.

_‘“W-Well.. what is your type?” Rose asked_

_Juleka paused for a moment, before she leaned closer to Rose’s face, she was screaming internally, desperately hoping that her blush wasn’t showing- ‘whatever you do Juleka Couffaine DO NOT SAY BLONDES’_

_”Hmm.. blondes” She answered teasingly ‘FUCKINF DAMN IT’, as she stroked her hands through Rose’s hair.’_

Luka strummed his guitar before chuckling

”Well Jules, look on the bright side- at least your love triangle can’t get any worse” Her brother smiled, making Juleka release another scream into her pillow. God save her soul..

  
  


* * *

Thanks for reading! Here’s some drawings I made for this fic- the Juleka/PantheraNoire design **is not mine** it’s **GinjaNinjaowo/ActuallyRea’s** on Twitter, this Fic was based on that design go follow ActuallyRea she is my favorite artist-  
the rest of this is gonna be original as possible

(Miraculous Ladybug doesn’t belong to me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m spelling Panthera Noir and Panthers NoirE now, because I think that’s like.. more french Language wise correct  
> Also because Chloe isn’t a weird fan girl she doesn’t have the fuckin poster thing of Adrien, so I just made her making fun of Adrien a bit more  
> OH YEAH- and Juleka doesn’t get hit at the start of the fucking battle because she’s not in love with Ladybug and thus like ‘I must tell you my feelings ladybug’! So that’s a thing! Still the kiss happened, poor Jules  
> That whole kiss thing was originally going to be played as comic relief but I ended up writing it sad. Cause of course I did  
> I hope you liked my doodles!


	10. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka is 100 percent done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck is the timeline?!? I DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE THIS SHIT? HOW IS MARINETTE A LEO EVEN THOUGH HEr BIRTHDAY IS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE YEAR? WHY DO THEIR AGES KEEP CHANGING?  
> WHAT IS THE ORDER? WHY JS PICTURE DAY SO FAR DOWN THE TIMELINE?! FUCKINNNNN SUMMER VACATION??? WHAT IS THIS??
> 
> Ugh- anyways- if some episodes only change with dialogue I’m just either gonna skip them or just offhandedly mention them, I don’t want to rewrite the entire damn episode if this just gonna be Juleka going “wow this sucks” and then does the same thing as Adrien.

Summer.. not _really_ her cup of tea to be honest.. too hot and sweaty (and Juleka would die before she wore a color that wasn’t a shade of black), and sometimes Anarka wouldn’t pay the electricity bill and the air conditioning wouldn’t work

Juleka was much more of a fall girl. Still- it meant more time with Rose, and time with Rose was always her cup of tea. Especially when she was working full time as a super hero.

God the stress was getting to her..

Rose squealed with delight at her phone, an image that she was very familiar of-

”Look Juleka! Mirielle won!” She exclaimed, as she pulled herself across the floor to show her friend the video. Ah yeah.. the contest thing. Honestly she thought it was stupid. Like- do people really need to vote for a weather girl? Juleka rose an eyebrow suspiciously 

”Why did she even have to _win_? It’s just a weather girl thing couldn’t they just have two?” The goth asked. Rose shrugged, laying on Juleka’s shoulder comfortably.

”I guess people just like the competition? It’s also a pretty big company”

The dark haired girl smiled as she leaned into Rose’s touch. It took all of her power not to purr. She watched as a blonde girl holding a parasol ran off the stage. Aurore was what her name was. Juleka was pretty sure she voted for her. 

She doesn’t remember why really- all she really remembered was that one clip with the guy yelling ‘I’m Mary Poppins yall’ 

” _What’s the big deal?! You only lost by half a million votes!_ ” The man’s voice laughed on the show. _God what an asshole.._ Juleka thought sourly _Poor girl is probably humiliated.._

She really hoped this wouldn’t end in an akuma attack. But at this point- she should stop trying to hope.

...

The boat rocked slowly as Juleka started at the tv blankly. She _really_ wasn’t down for this..

There was an akuma wrecking the streets, but like- really really wrecking it. With lightning and shit. If she had to guess- it probably had to due with the weird fuckin- weather girl contest- like seriously? Is that how weather girls work?

God- she didn’t fucking know but she was already sick of this shit. _God I wanna see Rose right now_

”Plagg you seeing this shit?” She asked, the kwami flew over to the tv and groaned

”Ugh! Are you kidding me!?” He yelled. Juleka nodded as she stared at the screen. 

”This really doesn’t look good.. I like her costume though” She shrugged, as the akuma blew up a telephone pole with her umbrella, _ten guesses on who that is.._ “Plagg! Claws-” She started, before seeing him chewing on a piece of cheese “Really? Now?”

He rolled his eyes “Give me a second- I’m relishing my energy”

”Oh no- go ahead and take your sweet time- Paris is just You know..” Juleka stared at the screen. Honestly this was one of the more better designed Akumas. “..Dying.”

Juleka stood for a more seconds as she watched Plagg eat, tapping her foot impatiently. Should could just transform now- but she didn’t want the cheese to melt or stink up her room. The Kwami swallowed the cheese whole and burped loudly. She nodded tiredly and held up her ring

”Right.. Plagg Claws Out!” She yelled, and she quickly transformed.

She rushed off the boat and headed across the city, following the path or demolished or ablaze buildings. After a few minutes of searching, she found the akuma floating ominously down the street as she sent lightning down on multiple cars.

Juleka slipped down and landed on a gate, putting on her best smirk

”Hey there Ice Queen” She purred, quirking up an eyebrow “Got your head in the clouds? Because as much as I like my grey weather- I’d say this is a _little_ bit much”

The akuma growled, stomping her foot on the ground ”My name is _not_ ice queen! It’s Stormy Weather!” She snapped.

Juleka rolled her eyes and slid down the fence, she brushed the hair out of her face and she gazed at her eyes.

”My My My! You are awfully prickly today-“ Juleka smiled, she tilted her head playfully. Her ears twitched while eyes searching for the possible akumatized object “I’ve got an idea! How about you call it quits so I can see your dazzling smile instead of your stormy pout?” she teased

Stormy Weather screamed in frustration, her pale and masked face a bright red. She lifted up her umbrella and aimed it straight at Juleka’s chest. The cat hero yelped as a gale force shoved her through the air.

She soared through the sky before crashing into the cement. Juleka wheezed in pain as she struggled to move. Her bones aching with pain.

_Well. At least it worked? The object is probably in the umbrella._ She thought. Her eyes narrowed- _seriously how do people flirt like this all the time? Hell- how do **I** flirt like this all the time? This is exhausting._

”I thought cat’s always landed on their feet” A familiar voice cooed. Juleka looked up to see a familiar face. She smiled

”Heya partner, could you give me a helping paw?” She asked, before being heaved to her feet. The goth brushed the hair out of her face “Thanks- I should really stop flirting with the akumas..”

”Why do you even do that?” Ladybug asked, a smile curling across her lips. Juleka shrugged

”I dunno, I think their reactions are funny- also they make good distractions sometimes” She smirked slyly, before suddenly a crack or lightning cut through their thoughts. Stormy Weather floated slowly down towards them, cracking with energy. _God dang it._

”We should be expecting lightning storms, like right now!” The akuma yelled, aiming her glowing umbrella at the two hero’s. Juleka huffed, her tail lashing impatiently

”Cool down ice queen- I’m not looking to pick a cat fight here” She said wryly. The akuma snarled and aimed her umbrella towards them- her umbrella crackled with energy- as the sky rumbled with lighting.

A blast of violet lighting slammed into the ground- Juleka felt her breath hitch as it burned inches away from her face- before Ladybug had tackled her out of the way. They tumbled across the ground, she could feel the ends of her eyebrows singing.

Her eyes opened, meeting Ladybug’s as they found herself on top of her. Her face paled as she quickly pulled off of her. _Damn it is the universe trying to get us together? Is this what Plagg meant by soulmates? The fucking bullshit!_

It seemed Ladybug had the same idea as the shared uncomfortable grimace on her face spelt familiar emotions. Juleka dusted herself off and glared at Stormy Weather, her ears flattened against her head.

”Fuck this shit!” She hissed, before charging forward. The akuma only cackled, before sending another blast towards the ground.

” _Black Ice!_ ”

In a matter of seconds, the street had been covered in a sheet of slippery ice. Juleka yelped as she her legs shot up from beneath her, dropping her to the ground.

She looked up just in time to see Stormy Weather aiming her umbrella at them again- wind sent cars flying backwards as Juleka dug her nails into the ground.

The cat hero screamed in pain as she struggled to stay put- a horribly scratching sound not unlike the scraping of a chalkboard filled the street as she slowly was pushed back. Her grip was lost- and Juleka was sent tumbling backwards.

Before she could crash into the mountain of destroyed cars, her tail was yanked forward, she looked up to see Ladybug holding her in place as they hung mid air by a pole- before the wind stopped abruptly and sent them plopping against the ground.

Juleka groaned with pain. God she hated today so much. She looked up dazedly- Stormy Weather was gone. She pulled herself up to her feet.

”Damn it this sucks..” she hissed. Ladybug got up

”You’re telling me..” the red heroine said dryly “I can tell that this is gonna be a long battle..”

They bounced over a few buildings, following the sounds of sirens and explosions. Juleka’s ear twitched with agitation. God she was tired. She wondered how easy it would be to just.. knock the akuma unconscious? Just bang them in the head really hard and see if they drop?

Like- Miraculous Cure did a lot- it could probably speed up the process hypothetically, her eyes narrowed- _Nah.. Ladybug would never let me do that.._ she realized. _And Rose would probably be horrified.._

Their eyes landed on the street below, seeing Stormy Weather float ominously, the wind picking up as the akuma’s eyes met hers. The smell of burning metal filled her lungs, her nose twitched at the electrifying and ozone filled atmosphere. It prickled against her skin as they stared the obvious weather girl down.

Juleka’s eyes narrowed as she cracked her knuckles “I’m down for little roughhousing right now.. you in partner?” She asked, Ladybug smiled confidently

”Sure kitty- as long as you follow my lead!” The blunette exclaimed, before darting up towards the wall next to them. Her body turned mid air as she began to run on the side of it. Juleka’s eyes widened slightly _When could we do that?! I didn’t know we could do that! That’s dope!_

Juleka turned and ran towards the wall across the street, her body moved on its own as she her claws embedded into the cement before she ran forward, completely parallel to the ground. She spun her staff wildly as she leapt off, letting out a battle cry as she pounced towards Stormy Weather.

”Not you again!” The akuma growled, before releasing another cyclone towards them- Juleka’s hair flapped in the wind as they were sent flying over the city- Ladybug’s screams filling her ears. She groaned annoyedly, crossing her arms as they flew.

”We aren’t getting paid enough for this.” She deadpanned- before they crashed into the ground.

Juleka looked up, before jumping out of the way of a car- she spun around- barely dodging another- and another. She ducked as two fell against each other, barely smushing her. Then the sound of whizzing metal filled her ears, she looked up in horror as a large bus began to grow closer and closer, flying at terrifying speeds.

  
She flexed her claws- ready to cataclysm it- before Ladybug had snatched her arm and pulled her close. She ducked her head as the shorter girl began to swing her yoyo around at impossible speeds. _She’s not going to- oh god she is isn’t she-_

Juleka closed her eyes- praying that perhaps that their death would be quick and easy-

The impact never came as she opened her eyes- they were now inside the bus and as she looked down- she could see the hole Ladybug had somehow drilled through with her yo-yo. She was impressed for a few moments before feeling it bonk on her head.

”Ow!” She hissed, rubbing her skull as Ladybug let out a weak laugh. Okay yep. She was done with this.

They slipped out of the car and made their way through the street. Juleka snarled with anger as she saw a tv screen light up- Stormy Weather’s face popped up with a large smug smile.

” _Hello viewers! Here’s the latest forecast for the first day of summer!_ ” She said before pointing at the screen “ _Looks like Mother Nature had a change in plans! Summer vacation is officially over!_ ”

“Could she get more dramatic than this?” Juleka wondered out loud, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

”I wouldn’t be surprised honestly. At least we know where she is! Let’s hurry!” Ladybug said, as they darted to the recording studio. The weather was getting worse, the thick and prickling air that came with a storm hung in the air as they burst inside. 

Her ears perked up. They were getting close. Juleka and Ladybug skidded to a stop as they saw a small cardboard cut out of a familiar weather girl.

”That’s her” Juleka said thickly “My vote’s on the parasol, I was thinking about it when I was flirting with her- what do you think partner?”

Ladybug nodded ”I agree with you, it’ll be hard to get it out of her hands though, c’mon we gotta go!”

The two heroes ran through the empty and abandoned halls, before finding a door.

” _In Stormy Weather’s world- it’s a winter wonderland!_ ” The voice said behind the door, Juleka’s hands twitched- eager to claw into the akuma. “ _Forever_!”

Ladybug and Juleka burst through the door, their eyes widened as they found an empty stage. _No way.. it.._

”It was a recording!” Ladybug gasped. Juleka grimaced _Great! When the fuck did she get time to do that!? Mother fucking bullshit!_

They spun around as the Stormy Weather giggled behind them. Her face was twisted into a sinister grin as she aimed her parasol at them. Juleka grabbed onto Ladybug’s wrist and threw her backwards- as the akuma sent a blast of energy at a stage light above, making it crash in their spot.

Juleka stumbled backwards- when suddenly all of the lights shut off. She shook her head, her eyes stung with pain for a moment- before she opened them and was met with a green tinted world. Complete night vision.! Who knew!

Stormy Weather Laughed- before turning heel and darting down the hallway. Juleka hissed in irritation before turning to see Ladybug wandering aimlessly around, arms stretched in front of her as she was completely blind.

”Partner she’s getting away!” She exclaimed, rushing forward to grab into Ladybug’s hand again. Their hands intertwined tightly as she pulled Ladybug forward

”Sorry I don’t have night visio- wOAH!” The blunette yelped as Juleka immediately darted down the hallway, dragging her behind mercilessly “Panthera slow down!” She gasped, her feet barely able to catch up

Juleka huffed, pausing. _This wouldn’t do._. Her eyes studied Ladybug for a moment before hauling the red hero onto her back, piggyback style- Ladybug squeaked with surprise as Juleka began to run again

“Hold on!” She growled as she carried Ladybug through the building. Juleka was fortunate that Rose and Alix requested so many piggy back rides from her all the time because this would’ve been torture.. this is what she gets for being the _tall_ friend.

They pushed into a stairway. Her emerald eyes narrowed as she saw Stormy Weather skip up the stairs, cackling. She ducked under a thrown fire extinguisher much to Ladybug’s surprise- before continuing up the stairs.

Juleka smashed down the door with her foot- entering the roof top. Her eyes stung from the light- before she shook her head- her pupils thinned then grew again as they readjusted. They were in the eye of the storm now.

Ladybug wriggled out of her grasp- as Stormy Weather cackled above them. The air was damp and cold- the wind blew through their hair as they stared up at the supervillain.

”You airheads! You fell right into my trap!” She laughed, the cyclone increased- Juleka gasped as the city disappeared around them, all they could see was well.. stormy weather- “There’s no way out! Party’s over _fools_!”

”We’re just getting started Stormy!” Ladybug exclaimed, before throwing her yo-yo up “Lucky charm!”

The bright pink light flashed in front of Juleka as in dropped a-

-are you fucking serious?

  
  
“A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?” Ladybug wondered out loud. Juleka groaned.

”Wonderful! At least we’re going to die dry!” She huffed, her partner let out a short laugh before wrapping the towel on her arm.

”You’re sarcasm is _appreciated_ Panthera- Just hold onto your whiskers, I’ll figure something out” Ladybug smiled. Juleka softened a bit at that. She was right. She always did figure it out. Even if it was.. well.. a weird fucking plan.

Stormy Weather lifted up her umbrella menacingly ”Hail!”

A wave of ice blasted towards them, Juleka pushed Ladybug backwards, as she began to spin her staff- breaking the ice before it could touch them. She hissed in pain as exhaustion began to creep in. The cold bit at her cheeks as she looked back at her fellow hero

”Partner!” She urged. Ladybug looked around- her eyes shining as she began to scheme. A smile curled across her lips as she pointed towards

”See that sign over there? Check it out!” She said. Juleka looked at it and nodded, _finally.._

”Got it! Cataclysm!” The goth yelled, her hand glowed with dark energy as she began to move forward. “Hey Stormy Weather! How about you stop giving me the cold shoulder already?!” She yelled.

The akuma glared at her, sending blasts of lightning in her direction. Juleka dodged with ease as she vaulted over the many fans and ventilation pipes that gathered across the roof. She did a backflip as she landed on the ground- before sliding across the slippery and icy cement- 

Juleka scraped her claws against the sign’s post, watching it rust and decay within seconds- she rolled to the side as she watched it freak and shudder- before falling forward.

Ladybug shot her yo-yo forward- it wrapped around Stormy Weather’s leg as she blasted a hole in the sign and flew out. Juleka watched the rest of her partner’s plan play out with ease- as Ladybug had dragged down the weather girl like a pulley system- flying through the air with the towel.

As the umbrella flew out of her hands- Juleka caught it, before chucking it towards the red hero. Her hair was soaking as she landed towards the ground, fingers numb from the cold. She smiled weakly as she watched Ladybug crack the umbrella open- the butterfly barely flying out before being caught.

Juleka let out a breath as the world was washed over with her partner’s familiar warm magic. Ladybug ran over and fist pumped Juleka happily

”Pound it!” The red hero exclaimed. The goth smiled before pausing- she looked over to see Aurore, now cured.

”Hey there Weather Girl” she purred. Aurore looked up with surprise, her cheeks reddening a bit

”Did I get akumatized?! Oh no I’m so sorry! I tried to fight it back I swear!” The blonde cried, her eyes looking away “I just.. ugh.. Alec kept rubbing my defeat in and it just.. it just really sucked..”

Juleka sighed, scratching the back of her neck. She never was a fan of too much attention so she couldn’t imagine how that must’ve felt like..

”It’s okay, that Alec guy was a real asshole to you, and I understand why you’re angry you lost” She said, patting the girl’s shoulder. Aurore sulked a bit. Juleka thought for a moment before smiling “If it make you feel better- _I_ voted for you. I think you’re a great weather girl, so don’t let this thing stop you”

She looked up, a smile playing across her face ”Really? You think so?” She asked

Juleka looked sheepishly at Ladybug who gave an encouraging thumbs up. She nodded.

”Yeah! Besides- I thought it was a little weird that they were making people vote for a weather girl anyways.” Juleka chuckled, patting the weather girl on the head. She gave a sly smirk “I always preferred cloudy weather.. but I hope I’ll see you on future forecast channels, I’m sure that you’ll brighten up me and many people’s days- Miss Sunny Weather”

Aurore seemed to short circuit after that, her cheeks burning a bright pink and sputtering out a loud ‘Thank you!’- as Juleka trotted after Ladybug. The red hero giggled

”You know- If you keep doing that- someone’s _actually_ gonna get a big crush on you” She teased. The goth chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck.

”Maybe.. Ugh- you should see the comments on the Ladyblog about me.. yikes..” Juleka huffed “I feel bad too- Alya can never get a clear photo of me and my fans are angry., I think that’s why she interviews me so often- my stupid jinx..”

Ladybug stared at her curiously “Jinx?” She asked

Juleka was about to answer when her ring beeped indignantly. Her ears flattened before she smiled

”Gotta go Partner, see you around” She waved goodbye, before bouncing off. Juleka made it home on time. Luka gave her a friendly wave, pointing the tv as they talked about her and Ladybug’s win. She smirked proudly and nodded.

”Ladybug and Panthera Noire are really cool aren’t they” Luka said cheekily “I bet they’re just as dorky under the mask though”

Juleka laughed, “I bet! I also bet Panthera Noire is hungry as fuck and wants to forget about how much she was thrown like a rag doll today!”

Luka nodded and got up, starting dinner. Plagg flew around the boat freely, poking and prodding at Luka as he cooked. Juleka leaned on her elbow. The day finally was over..

...

That night- Juleka spat out her drink as she found a fan forum online about Panthera Noire ran by Aurore and a few others- about how the cat hero could ‘step on them and they thank her.

She decided she’d down down the flirting next time she went to fight..

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again- WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS TIMELINE BULLSHIT?!  
> I’m livid- this chapter is like in June and last chapter was like- in February- so I don’t know what to do anymore because every time I search up shit- I get so many different dates ranging from Stormy Weather being in April and others being in like June. I’m so confused- so just pretend that stormy weather is just in april or something. God I hate and love this show- this timeline shit is upsetting me more than it should


	11. Ripples of Time

_“It wasn’t my fault.!”_

_”..probably worthless anyway..”_

_“..My old man gave it to me it was a family heirloom!”_

_”Rose!”_

_”..Time out Timebreaker!”  
_

_“he was annoying anyways..”_

_”30 seconds..”_

_“This is all your damn fault!”_

_”ROSE!”_

_”Poor sweet and innocent Rose.. always thinking for others before herself..”_

_”DAMN IT ALIX.. I’LL KILL YOU!”_

_”Panthera!”_

_”PANTHERA!”  
_

_“Six minutes..”_

_”I’m so sorry.. I couldn’t save you.”_

...

Juleka walked with Rose away from Trocadero. Her eyes narrowed and intertwined hands trembling.

Today had been a _real_ shitty day.. She wasn’t exactly sure what had happened- but the overwhelming and lingering feelings she held from the apparent time travel bullshit that happened from Alix’s akumatation was enough to tick her off.

She sighed as they slowed near a cafe. Rose looked up at her, eyes glimmering brightly.

“Juleka what’s wrong?” She asked. Juleka’s heart ached seeing her- it felt like loss, grief, she didn’t know why though.. she didn’t know what happened during the time that was erased thanks to other timeline Ladybug- but definitely something bad.. 

”Nothing” She mumbled. Yes. There was nothing wrong. Ladybug and her saved the day after all. But.. it didn’t stop her grip on the blonde girl from tightening.

_’The second Ladybug stared at her with wide and glossy eyes, she pushed past her partner and embraced Juleka in a bone crushing hug._

_”I’m so sorry..“ is all she said- her voice soft and shaking “I couldn’t save you..”_

_Juleka’s eyes flickered to Her Ladybug in horror, their eyes widening at the realization of what had happened in the other timeline’_

Rose’s eyes narrowed with concern as Juleka winced at the memory, 

”Juleka..” she pressed. Juleka took a deep breath

”I’ll tell you later.. it’s just..” Juleka’s eyes trailed Rose’s face “..I don’t know- that akuma attack was just.. a lot..”

It was honestly a blur. The difference between reality and a distant foggy memory was unclear- but a strong and burning feeling of loss and hurt made her heart unsteady.

”Were you scared?” Rose asked. The goth paused and nodded slowly “It’s okay to be scared of the akuma attacks Juleka! You’re alway so brave during them anyways so it’s alright!”

Juleka deflated a bit “I’m not brave.. I’m terrified most of the time really..”

”Really?! But you look so fearless! You pull me away from danger all the time and you go rush to help whoever you see!” Rose exclaimed, her cheeks growing a soft pink.

Juleka covered her mouth to suppress the choking sound she was going to let out from the embarrassment- her face a bright scarlet. She gathered her thoughts to speak

”Th-Thanks.. Rose.. but I think you’re the real brave one here..” She mumbled shyly. The blonde tilted her head

”Me? But why?”

Well Juleka could name a number of things really.. Rose was the world to her, her sunbeam, her everything. She couldn’t imagine a life without her. She smiled warmly, 

“You see the best in everyone Rose. Even the akumas. Even _Chloe_.” Juleka said carefully “I think you believing in so many people is braver than me just thinking monsters are cool..”

Rose’s eyes widened slightly, her mouth parting for a moment before she shut it close- she smiled brightly and held Juleka’s hand tighter.

”Well its not _easy_ , because akuma’s are scary and so is Chloe” Rose giggled softly, her laugh making Juleka’s heart do flips “But it’s not hard either, because admittedly, I think I have a very rosy view on the world-”

Her gaze softened as she stared into Juleka’s eyes, sky blue and sparkling.

”-That doesn’t change the fact that I think people are good inside though, We’ve seen a Chloe genuinely excited over something and that’s when she forgets to be mean, and the akuma victims get saved in the end by Ladybug and Panthera Noire! So we can believe in them!” She continued, 

Juleka smiled and nodded, Her cheeks flushing “You’re right Rose, thanks”

”Oh I wasn’t meaning to change your views on anything Jules! I respect your opinions- I know that Chloe can be mean to you sometimes- a-and I was just saying what _I_ was thinking-“ Rose squeaked, Juleka tilted her head

”Jules?”

Rose paused for a moment, her cheeks warming slightly

“It’s.. it’s a nickname.. sorry is that okay?” She asked sweetly, putting her other hand on Juleka’s hands

The goth nodded quickly, feeling her face burn a bright red. Her stomach twisted and fluttered. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest. She was practically melting from their hand contact,

”Y-Yeah! Yes! It’s uh..” Juleka hid behind her bangs embarrassedly “..it’s.. it’s awesome” She squeaked _awesome? Awesome Jules? What kind of shit answer is that?! You should’ve said cute!_

”Awesome?”

”Yo- I.. It’s really cute..” She mumbled, covering her face- begging to whatever god there was out there that Rose couldn’t see her blush _DAMN IT THAT WAS WORSE_ “I.. I like it.. thank you..” _I like you_ she thought, but stayed silent.

Rose grinned “Really? I’m glad Jules! I remember your brother calling you it and I didn’t want to well.. steal it from him and you or something,,” she said shyly, squeezing Juleka’s hand.

_You could call me anything and I’d still melt.._ the goth thought _Wait that sounds inappropriate.._ she realized, her cheeks reddening.

”I’m sorry I don’t have a nickname for you Rose, should I call you by anything?” She asked, Rose squeaked

”I-I mean if you want to! Rose is pretty short on it’s own so I haven’t had a lot of nicknames before..” The blonde girl murmured, her gaze casting off. Juleka hummed for a moment, she could hear Plagg squirming around her pocket and a thought crossed her mind.

_Should I..? No that’s mean.. Maybe..? No. No I’m not.._

”I’ll stick to Rose for now then.. I’m not good at nicknames sorry..” She mumbled, _Nicknames and quips are for Panthera Noire.._ she thought to herself.

There was a flash of disappointment that went across Rose’s eyes which made Juleka’s heart ache- before warmth spread across Rose’s face again

”That’s okay! I enjoy hearing you say my name anyways! Your voice is beautiful Jules- along every part of you!” She said brightly,

Juleka choked back a loud squealing sound, coughing into her fist in utter shock- her heart doing flips and her face turning a beet red. ”A-Ah I mean I..” she sputtered “You.. you really think so?”

Rose shuffled on the ground, they had stopped at her house.

”You _are_ beautiful Jules..“ She said in a hushed whisper, her cheeks covered in a pink dust “..Promise me you’ll believe that?”

Juleka sputtered, her cheeks a bright pink as she hid behind her long bangs

”I-I uhh I..“ 

Rose smiled softly, she gave Juleka a quick hug before skipping into the house- she opened the door, waved goodbye, and disappeared.

The goth stood at the sidewalk silently before darting off. Her face was beet red and she felt like screaming, Plagg’s insensitive snickering filled her ears as she pushed through the crowds that she easily disappeared into and fled home.

Climbing aboard, she had practically shoved past Luka and collapsed onto her bed, screaming into her pillow. He moved over, patting her back softly. When she was finally done with her freak out, he handed her a guitar

”I can hear how you feel already but I’d like to see how you describe it” He said, Juleka sniffled- before holding it in her hands. _God.. I’m freaking out. My heart is literally in shambles.._ she thought as she ripped her fingers across the chords _Rose is so perfect.. she’s probably doing something right now while I’m literally having a heart attack.._

...

Rose screamed into her pillow, face a bright red- _WHY DID I SAY THAT?!?_ She screamed internally as her legs kicked against her bed.

...

_God I’m such a mess.._ Juleka grimaced as she finished the intense guitar shredding. Her chest heaved up and down as she put the guitar down. Luka gingerly took it, and started to play his own somber and calm tune.

She recognized it to be his feeling. Calm. Serene. A little sad. But also complex.

”I heard there was an attack by Trocadero today” He said flatly, his eyes steady on her “That’s where you were weren’t you, some skating thing?”

She nodded, eyes following Plagg as he flew in with a square of cheese in his mouth.

”Yeah.. There was.” She murmured, brushing a hand through her hand “..I.. I think I died?”

That made Luka pause- his eyes widened and burned with a cold fury.

”What?” He hissed through his teeth, she swerved around and threw her hands up

”It’s okay!” Juleka exclaimed, “I’m okay! Uh.. okay so uh..”

Her hands grew clammy as she twiddled her fingers- “Alix- short pink girl yeah? Someone broke her really important family heirloom watch, and she got time travel powers.. but she could only time travel by taking basically.. the life source out of someone. I don’t remember it.. but.. she got everyone except Ladybug and traveled back in time to save her watch-“

”-Didn’t work.” She deadpanned, twisting the ring around her finger “Ah.. when we won we basically merged the timelines.. I don’t remember what happened in the first timeline.. but.. I can still.. feel it...”

Luka started at her, before sighing “So that’s why I hear an immense feeling of loss from you.. you’re song.. it’s all buried deep inside, but it sounds like you’re ripping across an untuned violin.”

Juleka cringed at the description, she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly

”I.. I don’t think I reacted well to.. when Rose..” Her head ached with pain as she searched through returning and fuzzy memories. Slowly, it began to open-

_‘Juleka darted past the tree, she had expected Rose to have followed- but when she turned around, her stomach dropped as she saw her running after Time Breaker.  
_

_”Rose no!” She yelled, grabbing onto her wrist- the blonde shook her head, jerking her hand away. That action alone was enough to break her heart._

_”I can’t Juleka! We messed up! I’ve got to-“_

_“Please help me up!” Alix’s voice rang. Juleka watched as the akuma reached her hand out to Rose. No no no no! “I messed up please!”_

_”Okay” Rose said, reaching her hand out- then in seconds, Alix’s painful expression twisted into a sinister grin. She snatched Rose’s wrist and froze her in place._

_Juleka’s blood ran cold as she watched her everything.. fade.  
_

_Plagg’s voice was a distant murmur.. Juleka was seething.. and all she saw was red- as she uttered_

_”Plagg Claws out..!”’_

She rubbed her head, wincing with pain as a wave of her past rage filtered over her, her hands trembled for a moment before she forced them to still.

”You okay?” Luka asked, she nodded weakly

”Yeah I’m good.. I think gonna go get some fresh air.. Plagg?” The kwami looked up from a pile of clothes, he nodded and flew over, purring slightly as he brushed against her cheek “Claws out-“

Her transformation washed over her as she opened up the porthole again, Luka grabbed onto her tail, tugging her slightly to gain her attention. Juleka turned to look at him before being pulled into a large hug.

Her eyes widened slightly before wrapping her arms around him

”Thanks Luka.. I’ll be back..” she whispered, before darting off into the city.

...

She was out for a few hours before it had somehow began to rain, Juleka found herself waltzing through the streets in silence, her hood pulled over her head to cover her slightly soaked hair.

She loved cloudy and rainy weather, sound of rain was a comforting sound and it eased her tense nerves. However it was fortunate that someone handed her an umbrella though.. This was crazy weather.. 

Her tail swished around as the droplets hit her dark umbrella, the ripples in the puddles providing something to focus on. Part of her hated the eyes that followed her where she went- she wasn’t used to being.. well.. she wasn’t used to be being adored.

Juleka was completely invisible but Panthera couldn’t be seen enough! Her ears flattened against her head- she didn’t feel anything like Panthera right now though..

_Maybe I should go see Rose.. or maybe Alix, she’s probably taking this hard.._ she thought to herself, before she felt someone brush against her shoulder. Juleka looked down and saw Ladybug next to her, smiling softly.

”Hey there Partner” She purred, doing her best Panthera voice. Ladybug’s eyes narrowed suspiciously and Juleka sighed. _That easy to see through me huh?_ She thought “What are you doing out in this weather?” She murmured quietly

”Got a tip from the Ladyblog, word spreads fast when people spot you. You go to some random places kitty” Ladybug said amusedly, Juleka chuckled hollowly

”Yeah? I doubt any of them could get a good picture of me though” She smirked, her partner laughed 

“Yeah actually! There’s a meme going around that it’s impossible to get a good picture of you, not to say that you aren’t pretty or anything, but it’s like..”

”..it goes wrong every time? Yeah I know. It’s a bit of jinx of mine..” The goth sulked, her ears flattening. Ladybug’s face scrunched up

”You’ve said that before.. jinx.. what do you mean by that?” Ladybug asked curiously. Juleka cringed slightly

”I doubt that you’ll meet my civilian form.. but I’d rather keep that on the classified department- but in simple words.. I’m like ninety percent sure that I’m cursed with photos.”

”Really?”

Juleka nodded “Really.”

”Do curses _exist_?” The red hero said, her eyes widened. The cat hero thought for moment before nodding

”Plagg said they do, maybe I’ll ask him about it one day” She snickered “I know a few brats who deserve a few hexes..”

”Panthera!” Ladybug scolded, Juleka laughed- before covering her mouth in embarrassment. Her partner titled her head. “Why’d you stop laughing?

The cat hero deflated a bit, her shoulders rising uncontrollably 

“My laugh is a little embarrassing..” she mumbled, her bangs falling over her face “..I.. I dunno I only laugh around my family really.. I dunno.. I try and blend in with the background mostly anyways.. which is weird and contradicting I guess because I also don’t like being invisible? Ugh.. I’m weird..”

It only then that Juleka realized how much she and rambled, and how ‘Juleka’ she had become- she quickly pulled the hair from her face and straightened up- her cheeks darkened with shame as she shook her head

”A-Ah sorry!” She said, voice lightening up back into her hero persona “I got a little dark there!”

Ladybug stopped walking for a moment, making Juleka stop in return. The two stared at each other for a moment, the rain pouring around them.

”Partner you okay?”

The red hero blinked, shaking her head

”Y-Yeah I’m okay I just..” She laughed hollowly “I just.. I guess I just remembered we’re both different people behind the mask..”

Juleka fell silent, the soft rain sputtering against the umbrella fogging over her thoughts as the two continued to walk through the streets, she looked down

”Are you cold in that suit?” She asked, her tail twisting around 

Ladybug looked up at her and shrugged

”Not really actually, are you?”

The goth shook her head “Do you think these suits are like.. immune to the weather?”

”Half of me hopes so and half of me hopes not” Ladybug said “Because then I can design us matching scarfs if we get cold!”

The cat hero smiled

”That _would_ be cute wouldn’t it” She nodded thoughtfully, “Hah- I can imagine civilian you all huddled up in your home, hot cup of cocoa, probably cookies-“

”Tikki loves cookies!” Ladybug glowed

”Even better!” Juleka grinned “Just sewing and drawing and knitting and whatever, all cozy. Meanwhile I’m having a gay heart attack on how to talk to my best friend.” She deadpanned.

Ladybug giggled “Trust me- I’m not as relaxed and so put together as you think”

”Oh yeah? Well I’m not as charming as you think!” Juleka said smugly, winking- her partner smirked

”Who said I thought you were charming, kitty?”

“Oh partner I am hurt!” The goth snickered, putting a hand dramatically over her chest before sulking “Seriously though- I feel like you’re more famous than me but I still have the weirder fans..”

”Well- I’d rather us be both be on equal ground.. I always feel like throwing hands when they refer to you as my side kick- however you’re right, your fans are..” Ladybug pursed her lips together, looking away “..interesting..“ she muttered, cheeks a slight pink.

Ah, yes. The LadyNoire shippers. How could Juleka forget. She shuddered- _God I hate it when people ask me about that.._ she thought to herself before continuing forward

”I’m glad people didn’t see me get killed by Time a Breaker today then.. who knows what would’ve happened if people found out about that, poor Alix” Juleka giggled softly, before pausing. She looked down to see Ladybug’s sullen gaze

”Do you remember that?”

Juleka scratched the back of her neck nervously, her gaze drifting to the street. The damp smell of the wet cement filled her heightened senses. Her ears twitched with each fallen droplet hitting the umbrella, as she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rise as a wave of goosebumps grew over her.

She shuddered before nodding “Barely” she whispered “I’m guessing you do?”

Ladybug paused for a moment, her eyes searching her briefly before speaking

”Yeah. _It was scary._ ” Her partner murmured, pressing her shoulder to Juleka’s.

The goth froze for a moment before continuing. She had gotten touchier with people ever since she got the cat ring, however her need for contact increased as Panthera- it still was something to get used to

”You were.. you were so mad..” Ladybug said, bluebell eyes staring far across the horizon “But.. but then you saw me- and you protected me instead. I was so scared.. and I think I understand why I was so frazzled when I saw you in the second timeline.”

Juleka nodded thoughtfully, remembering the bloodthirsty rage that had taken over her during that moment. 

”Sorry.. I guess I don’t have a greater handle on my emotions than I thought..” She mumbled, her ears flattening against her head “I’m sorry you..”

_’Juleka slammed her baton across Alix’s head, watching her clatter across the ground. The akuma growled in irritation as she skated around her, the disgusting scraping sound against the ground filled her ears as she darted across the arena._

_”DAMN IT ALIX! I’LL KILL YOU!” Juleka snarled, her eyes slitted and cold- she swore she saw a flicker of fear go across the akuma’s face, before switching back to annoyance.’_

Juleka winced at the sudden memory, her throat dry ”..I’m sorry you had to see that..”

”It’s okay, I didn’t know you..” there was a few moments where Ladybug paused to look at her, she quickly shook her head and smiled “..I didn’t know you cared about Rose Lavillant so much..”

Juleka froze, the hair rising at the back of her neck slightly as she turned to look at her partner. There was a shared silence between them before she smiled carefully

”She’s my biggest fan Partner. That’s all.” She said coldly, her tail lashing insensitively. Ladybug stared at her before nodding quietly. The two continued to walk down the sidewalk, even after the rain had long gone.

Juleka spoke about her life as vaguely as possible while Ladybug shared parts of hers. They even shared little details and cute facts about themself that they had.

”You can’t see it when I’m transformed.. but I have freckles under the mask!” Ladybug whispered

”I always have snacks packed just in case Plagg gets hungry at school.. so I’m always prepared now..” Juleka chuckled

”I actually die my hair blue but it gets brighter when I’m Ladybug..”

”I have a habit of disappearing easily, which is why I’m able to transform easily during school, I just use my flakey classmate as an excuse by saying I’m trying to find her.”

”I always have a sewing kit on hand.”

“I know how to drive a boat.”

Ladybug halted, 

”You do?” She asked, her eyes widened with genuine awe

”Don’t ask why, my mom made me and my brother learn the moment we were able to walk and grab stuff” The goth snickered, brushing a hand through her hair.

“I’m pretty sure that’s illegal.”

”Well probably, but what are the police gonna do about it? Arrest me?” Juleka snarked, resulting in Ladybug punching her shoulder playfully “Haha! Okay okay” she hummed for a moment before snapping “My eyes are copper.”

”You’ve told me that before!”

”Have I? Huh. I didn’t realize” Juleka said flatly, scratching the back of her neck “I guess it’s just surprising, I wonder how many people think green is my natural eye color.”

”Probably a lot” Ladybug giggled “My eyes probably become a whole lot more vibrant when transformed”

”Oh yeah, they don’t look like- they look almost unnaturally blue” Juleka said, looking closer at her partner’s face. Huh, she did have freckles. Nice. Ladybug’s eyes were an almost silvery blue. Almost.. unearthly. Kind of trippy. It was cool.

”Right? I never have a lot of time to see what I look like other than the ladyblog, but I’m pretty sure my eyes aren’t like.. yknow.. this” Ladybug motioned to her face before smiling “I bet your eyes are pretty, Panthera”

”I.. thanks Ladybug..” she mumbled, her cheeks warming slightly as her tail swished around. “Maybe you’ll see them one day, for now though, I’d like to see how long my fans will believe my eyes are green.”

”I think my fans will be disappointed with my plainer looks..” Ladybug huffed, Juleka laughed and patted her head

”I _hope_ mine will be disappointed with my plainer looks! I mean- plain is a strong word sense I’m goth but still!” She exclaimed amusedly “I don’t like being completely invisible to people but god this is too much! Still- this is a hypothetical situation where we’d share our identities to the public..”

“You don’t want to?”

Juleka shook her head ”Too much attention. While being a hero would be wonderful on my feature resume, Panthera Noire would follow me no matter where I’d go.. probably ruin my life somehow..”

”Yeah you’re right, like I said, I wanna be a fashion designer,, if people knew I was Ladybug- they’d just suck up to me being me instead of me being skilled.. and I’d hate that..” Ladybug groaned, before sulking “although.. I’d probably have to tell the person I’d be dating too..”

”Which hopefully would be..?”

Ladybug flushed “..A-Adrien..”

Juleka sighed _ahh.. young love.. wait I sound like Rose what the fuck-_

_“_ Well hey, at least we’re both pining idiots together then..” She shrugged nonchalantly, as the two heroes thought wistfully about their crushes. She eventually checked the rain and set the umbrella on the ground “We should go, dinner time soon.”

”Oh yeah.. I lost track of time..” Ladybug said, twirling a hand through her ribbons “Thanks for the chat Panthera, see you around?”

”Sure Partner, see you next time!” She winked playfully, before bouncing off- she smiled as she heard a loud ‘bug out!’ and then ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see- I skipped TimeBreaker  
> Like- it’s such a dope episode- and I love it- but I really didn’t want to rewrite it because there wouldn’t be much to rewrite besides Juleka’s commentary on how much she really fucking hated Kim, Chloe, and Alix in that moment.  
> Luckily, I just put those fun bits in her memories
> 
> I decided that the aftermath would be a better thing to write sense that’s just where it ends and we don’t know what the fuck Juleka and Rose would be doing for the rest of the day, which means more stuff for me to come up with
> 
> Akuma attacks specifically that I’m skipping are probably gonna be stuff like Mister Pigeon- so stuff that wouldn’t have much change between Juleka and Adrien- of course Juleka doesn’t have an allergy with birds but that isn’t going to change much
> 
> EDIT:  
> I ENDED UP WRITING TIMEBREAKER ANYWAYS ITS RIGHT HERE: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304624 AND CAN ALSO BE FOUND IN THE SERIES LIST


	12. Effects

Juleka tapped her foot impatiently on the bench as she stared at the empty piece of paper. She hummed a bit before shaking her head, as she scratched out her drawing. She paused for a moment as she felt something brush on her leg- she rose an eyebrow and looked down

A small tabby cat. She blinked with surprise, a little perturbed. It looked up at her with large golden eyes before brushing against her leg again. Juleka awkwardly scratched it behind its ear and then went back to her drawing.

To be honest.. she didn’t _super_ like cats before. Or dogs for that matter. But with Plagg around, they started to grow on her. It did t stop her from being allergic to dogs though unfortunately.. despite how much Rose loved puppies..

She found herself scribbling again the paper more before pausing again, as she felt another small weight add to her lap. She stared, completely dumbfounded as another cat had sat on her lap. Her eyes widened with surprise, as she realized that it had no collar.

Juleka reached for her sketchbook again but set it down in utter defeat as she watched in horror as more cats began to slink over. A couple of short hairs- some tabbies, most strays, few collared.

Juleka started in morbid fascination as she sat silt on the bench as the cats huddled around her, climbing over her legs and positioning themself in her vicinity.

”On my god.” She whispered, scratching one between it’s ears, watching as the feline melted in her touch, letting out a loud purring sound. Plagg peaked out from her hood and snickered, she rose an eyebrow at him and he casually shrugged

“Side effects” he said plainly, much to her dismay. _Oh boy.._

...

”Hi Jules!” Rose greeted brightly, making Juleka’s heart flutter before the blonde paused and looked down at her feet “Who’s your friend?” She asked curiously.

”Friend?” Juleka titled her head before freezing as she felt a rumbling ball of fluff purr against her leg. She looked down and saw a large calico cat rubbing it’s cheek on her shin. She cursed, trying to move away from it, watching as it simply followed her.

Rose laughed softly, she was practically glowing- Juleka’s eyes widened slightly, before flushing into a soft pink. The cat looked up at her before leaping up into Rose’s arms, who caught the cat on impulse, the blonde gasped with delight.

”Look Jules! It likes me!” She exclaimed. Juleka had practically melted at the sight, her breath hitching. The cat stared at her big golden and saucer like eyes- it stared her before blinking softly, and then snuggling into Rose’s elbow- the girl squealed in delight.

Juleka smiled “It sure does Rose..” she murmured, before the sound of large steps came from behind her- Ivan and Mylene approached.

”Hi Rose! Hi Juleka!” Mylene squeaked before stopping in her tracks, her eyes blown open and her soft and polite smile turning into a large grin “Oh my goodness kitties!”

”Wait- Kitties? As in.. plural? But there’s only onEOHMYGOD” Juleka exclaimed, as she looked down and saw practically a herd of cat at her feet, all purring loudly and huddling around her and Rose. She could hear Plagg snickering beside her and she found herself internally screaming.

”Jules you have an army!” Rose said in an astonished whisper, as she handed a cat to Mylene and Ivan.

The four quickly moved away from the street and towards the park, Juleka sat on the ground and found herself swarmed again- As the cats struggled to find a seat in her laps or a place in her arms.

”Ffuck..” she hissed as Rose and Mylene squealed in awe, Ivan chuckling behind them as he held a very small kitten in his very large hands- which she honestly found a whole lot cuter than her being tangled with felines.

One particular cat, a sleek black and green eyed one somehow climbed onto her shoulders and snuggled into her neck. She groaned _great.. anything else I should know about side effects..?_ She wondered.

...

”God damnnit.”

”J-Jules..”

”Do not fucking laugh at me.”

”I-I can’t sto-stop..” Luka wiped a tear from his eye as he stared at her, his shoulders trembling as he couldn’t contain his cackling. Juleka glared at him from the box she found herself laying inside.

”Luka Couffaine- you shit for brains brother- I will _literally_ kill you in your sleep.” She hissed, as Luka finally cracked and fell over laughing.

...

Juleka groaned as she sat, perched above a building and looking down on a large amount of reporters. She really should’ve expected this.

”Panthera Noire! Should we really trust the city in you and Ladybug’s hands!”

“Who are you and why are you doing this?”

”What is the reason behind your night escapades through the city!”

”Are you or are you not Ladybug’s sidekick?”

She cringed, her tail lashing uncomfortably, she groaned and pushed down her fear

”Yes you can! Me and my partner have our lives on the line for you Parisian and we will continue to- My civilian form is and will always be classified but regardless I want to protect the people I love-“ Juleka answered quickly, “I have free time and I like to connect with the people I’m keeping safe! And also..”

Her eyes narrowed, she could feel them narrow into slits as her hair bristled

”.. I am not Ladybug’s sidekick. I.. am her partner.. we are both equals” She hissed. The reporters deflated and shrunk away, before a small child with a small plastic microphone ran up, her mother running behind.

”Excuse Miss Pantha- panthe- Panthera Noire!” She squeaked. Juleka rose an eyebrow and hopped down, greeting the child who squealed in excitement at seeing her hero. The reporter’s backed up before pushing forward, shoving the girl out of the way-  
  
  


“What is your relationship with Ladybug-“

”Why do you wear your style of clothing-“

“Panthera do yo-“

Juleka snarled, a fit of rage bubbling in her throat, she watched in pride as they backed up. Her hair was bristling and her eyes were needle-like.

She turned and saw the young girl on the ground, her face red with tears. She pushed the reporters out of the way and picked the girl up in her arms, she smiled politely at the mother and then turned to her.

”I’m sorry Miss, I think you were going to ask me a question yes?” She said in the softest tone she could. The girl’s eyes lit up and she watched smugly as the remaining reporters stomped away. She set the girl down and sat on the sidewalk who held up her microphone.

Her mother pulled up her phone and started to record as the girl pulled out a small paper list and began to lift the toy towards the cat hero.

”I wanna be a reporter when I grow up!” She said excitedly “I wanna report on my heroes first! But I already did Mama, so I wanted to report on you!”

She watched the woman’s face melt and she felt her heart squeeze. Juleka brushed a hair out of her face and smiled the best she could.

”Well Miss I’m so glad you came to me.. What would you like to ask me?” She asked, as the girl began to list off innocent and excitement filled questions

...

”How dare you.”

”I’m sorry I just- I just.. I just needed to test it..” Ladybug said between gasps, as she held up a laser pointer. Juleka glared at her.

”Why are we friends?”

”Come on! Just five minutes I wanna see if this works!” Ladybug exclaimed. Juleka groaned and shrugged

”I doubt it will but you really shouldn’t.. shouldn't..” Her eyes blew open as she stared at the glowing red dot. Her hand twitched as she’d desperately told her self not.. to..

She shook her head as every part of her body screamed for her to case the thing. _No no do not._ She begged inside her mind

Ladybug stared at her with wide, expecting, and fake innocent eyes. Juleka hissed, her arms shaking as she suddenly lunged towards the dot, abandoning all senses of seriousness as she ran after it-

the sounds of Ladybug’s laughter melted away from her ears as she chased it, hand slapping on the surface of where it was before snarling as she lifted her palm and found it gone.

...

”Why is my side effects so much.. _worse_ than Ladybug’s?” Juleka asked Plagg, he shrugged

”Well she’s a bug, and maybe if she was a different bug she’d have more instinctual side effects like you do- however just you wait until winter, that’s going to be an interesting time.” He said, munching on a piece of cheese, she nodded and returned to work.

...

”No. I’m not playing with a ball of yarn- no you are not allowed to use that face on me.”

Rose pouted adorably, it made Juleka’s heart clench but she still held her ground. Her large sky blue eyes shining in the night glow.

”Please! I wanna see if it works!” She said, the cat hero shook her head stubbornly

”No.”

The blonde stared at her intensely before strutting over and petting a hand through Juleka’s hair. Her cheeks darkened as she felt her legs wobbled from the touch. Her stomach twisted and she felt her body melt and shudder from the wait her crush’s fingers tailed through her dark locks.

”Please? For me?” She cooed, smiling at the way Juleka had unknowingly began to purr. The goth covered her face, feeling the way they reddened. Her tail lashed and she sighed

”F-Fine..” she mewled, her ear twitching as she leaned into Rose’s petting “But I can’t really., force myself to..”

”It’s okay! Because we’ll see if you won’t need to!” Rose cheerfully, pulling away and throwing a ball of yarn at Juleka. Her eyes widened as she saw part of it unravel mid air, she reached out to grab it but winced as it bounced off her head. She turned and saw it roll down the street, 

Her tail lashed as she ran after it- trying her best to ignore the pink on her cheeks

...

”I bet if I used catnip I’d get high.” Juleka said flatly, Luka looked up from his desk

”Don’t you dare.” He deadpanned,

”I won’t!” She yelled “But I bet it would.”

”It probably would.”

”I should do a PSA Rap with Ladybug on drugs”

”I’ll write the lyrics”

”That’d be hilarious. I wanna edit it like the 90s”

”Absolutely yes.”

...

”Panthera?”

Juleka looked up from her spot, she was sitting on the ground as a hoard of cats laid around her, many sprawled over her legs or draped on her arms and shoulder.

She looked up at Ladybug and glared

”Not a word..” she said as a kitten nuzzled against her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a nonsensical chapter.


	13. RogerCop

“Huh” Nathaniel said as the two walked near their seats, “I never expected to see you in white”

”Ughh” Juleka groaned, tugging at the white lace “Neither did I.. all of my favorite shirts are in the laundry today..”

”Please don’t tell me you’re gonna wear pink and pastel now!” Alix huffed, Juleka rose an eyebrow, glancing backwards to see Rose cheerfully talking to their peers. She shook her head.

”Nah, that’s _her_ thing..” She mumbled “and trust me.. I am _not_ enjoying this..”

”I’ll say, come on- class is starting” Alix said, looking at Nathaniel and Juleka. 

...

“You stole her bracelet!?”

”I thought it was cheese!”

” _You stole her bracelet?!?_ ” She repeated, shaking the cat kwami in her hands

“It was harmless!”

Juleka pinched their space between her eyes, before glaring at him.

”Sabrina’s dad got _fired_ because of you!” She shouted “Harmless my fucking ass!”

A large explosion interrupted her thoughts. She groaned.

”I don’t care if people don’t get it- I’m blaming you for this.” Juleka said “Plagg.. claws out”

...

Juleka wasn’t.. the _closest_ to the police, mostly because her mother spent her time cussing them out at every chance she had. Maybe that’s why she and Sabrina never.. well.. got close.

Even as a super hero, it felt like the cops were always side glancing at her. Maybe her punk clothing, maybe not. It still sucked ass. 

“God I hate cops sometimes..” Juleka muttered as she bounced around the room, Rogercop sending a bright blast of scorching energy beside her.

This morning had been a.. well.. disaster is the easiest description. First, all her favorite clothes were still in the wash, so she had to wear white today, which she hadn’t worn in.. well.. forever.

Then her mom flaked on the parents thing because she heard there was a cop coming- because of course she couldn’t put down her burning hatred of cops for her child or anything, no of _course_ her _spite_ came first..

And finally, Chloe started this whole panic thing about some stupid lost bracelet-

-That Plagg _stole_ -And Sabrina’s dad was fired because of.

Which Juleka still had in her possession and was keeping in her pocket.

And now she’s here. As Panthera. While Rogercop was in the middle of trying to kill them. With lasers.

_God this can’t get any worse.._

She tapped her foot impatiently on the ground as Ladybug scrambled around the room. Eventually they ended up behind a desk, Ladybug was clambering materials together.

”Anything yet? It feels like this room is getting smaller and smaller!” Juleka hissed

”I still need something like.. a ring!” Ladybug exclaimed. The two girls screamed as the mechanical Akuma smashed a fist through the table protecting them, wood splinters and shards scattering everywhere.

”What are you _proposing_?“ she purred, as they darted around the room

”Well I- _hey_.” Ladybug glared, Juleka laughed before digging through her pocket. She held up Chloe’s bracelet, seriously though it was really tacky.. Ladybug’s eyes widened

”This work for you, Partner?” She asked, ear twitching

”T-That’s.. That’s Chloe’s bracelet!”

Another blast from Rogercop caused them to shake, Juleka winced with pain _Right.. and how do you know about that.._ she wondered, before rolling her eyes.

”It sure is- now take it!” She said, shoving it into her hands. Ladybug stared at her for a moment, probably going to ask her how she got it, before they were jostled again, she got to work.

The fight ended within minutes, Juleka offhandedly suggested to just stuff the mittens with supplies and ‘go to town’ on Rogercop’s head, before before punched in the shoulder. Okay maybe Anarka’s influence was rubbing off on her..

At least they plan worked, Juleka smiled as the ladybugs washed over them.

”Ugh.. finally it’s over..” She said dryly, her eyes darted to Roger, before looking off. Her tail lashing in irritation. “Can I have Chloe’s bracelet back, partner? I need to return it.”

”Chloe’s bracelet? O-Oh right..“ Ladybug sheepishly held it out, and Juleka gingerly plucked it out of her hands.

”Thank you, I should’ve given it back when I had the chance, could’ve avoided this whole thing..” Juleka muttered. Roger looked up, his eyes widening

” _You_ took it?” He sputtered, before souring “I should’ve known a punk like-“

”I’m not a punk sir, I’m a _superhero_.” Juleka spat, her eyes thinning like needles. The bracelet shined in her hand. “And I didn’t take it on purpose. I got it by accident”

”How?”

The doors swung open and Chloe and her father charged in.

”Miss Bourgeois” She greeted, holding up the bracelet “I believe this is yours”

Chloe paused, her eyes widening as she took it from her hands “H-How did you..”

”A-Ah Panthera and I found it in the scuffle! You must’ve dropped it o-or somethin-“ Ladybug fumbled with her words, Juleka saw the anger in Chloe’s eyes grow- _lies like that never work out in the end like this.._ she thought, she put a hand over Ladybug’s mouth and chose her flattest voice-

”My fairy stole it.” Juleka deadpanned. The office went quiet, Ladybug’s eye twitched.

”Panthera..” She said evenly.

”Your.. _Fairy_?”

”I knew someone took it!” Chloe exclaimed, glaring at Roger, who had the decency to look at least confused or ashamed.

”I’m sorry- can we go back to the topic on apparent fairies here?!” The mayor sputtered.

Ladybug stared at Juleka with a ‘what the fuck are you doing?!’ Expression. Juleka’s ring beeped indignantly but she ignored it. She scratched the back of her neck.

”Ladybug ‘n I have these fairy things that give us power, I noticed that your school has had quite a lot of akumatations, so I have mine spying whenever he can, just in case I need to know that a potential Akuma is coming up” She lied, “However he’s.. a bit of a prankster- and thought it’d be funny to take your bracelet.”

Chloe’s face twisted into multiple tones for anger and confusion- before she finally sighed in defeat.

“Its fine.. thanks for returning it Panthera Noire..” Chloe mumbled shyly, kicking at the ground. Juleka turned to look at a Roger, as she looked back to the very.. sour moments she and with him in civilian form.

Lots of arrests her mom went through that he lead.. which caused lots of ‘Hey don’t you go to school with my daughter’- and ‘You better not corrupt her’ kind of deals. Not to mention the suspicion he held for Luka every time he went out..

Still- he was fired unjustly, and it’d be unfair for Sabrina for her dad to be unemployed.

”This was all a misunderstanding” Juleka said tiredly, trying to ignore the thousand yard stare Ladybug was giving her _add that to the suspicions list.._

“I’d say Mr Raincomprix deserves his job back, even though I think it was quite.. _foolish_ for him to just assume things, especially as an officer of the law.” She continued carefully, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

_..Assume my brother’s a punk because of the way he dresses..assume he’s a bad kid on sight and that no- ‘it wasn’t the kid who clearly pushed the other kid down the stairs! It was the kid with dyed hair and ripped clothing who did it!_ _And I’m so sure of my answer that I’m not gonna even check the_ countless _witnesses I could check..’_

_cause that makes sense.._ She paused _wow I really hope this is an internal dialogue_ she looked around _okay nope I’m good- where was I again?_

Roger’s eyes widened slightly, looking quite sheepish. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that..”

”I see, I fired you wrongly Roger, I’m sorry” Andre said, helping the man to his feet “I guess we assumed the worst everything here.” The two nodded to each other respectfully

Chloe looked away, holding the bracelet tightly. Juleka rose an eyebrow before looking back at Ladybug. Their miraculouses beeped again, and they both flinched.

Juleka squeaked, and turned to leave but Ladybug grabbed her wrist and leaned close to her ear.

”Can we talk about this later.?” She asked. Juleka paused, looking at the night sky.

”Not sure how late you’re willing to go- recharge and I’ll meet you near the roof” Juleka whispered, before darting off.

...

About ten minutes later- Ladybug finally showed up. Juleka looked up and waved, the two sat in a tense silence before her partner spoke up.

”Why’d you tell them about the kwamis?!” Ladybug asked sourly

”Well why did _you_ try to lie about Chloe’s bracelet?” She shot back. Ladybug deflated. The two stared at each other in awkward silence again. Juleka played with her hair nervously.

”I-“

”You-“

”No you start” Ladybug waved a hand, Juleka nodded.

”I think I’ve told you about my.. family.” She said carefully, Ladybug nodded “My mom is.. a- well- an anarchist is a very tame way to say it.” She scratched the back of her neck “Wild. Carefree. She’s made her reputation with cops known.”

”Is that why you don’t.. well.. you were very sour today.. about Rogercop.” Ladybug stated, Juleka shrugged

”So so.. I just don’t like how they judge me and my brother” She huffed “I personally don’t hate cops like my mom does.. I’m not really like her.. but.. I hate how they treat us because of her. They don’t listen to us because they just.. _assume_..” her fists clenched tightly around each other- she sighed.

“..I’m not defending Chloe.. Plagg said she made a big deal out of today- but I get why she was so upset that she was.. brushed off so easily.” Juleka murmured. She was definitely not defending Chloe. She hated Chloe- maybe a little less than she should, yes, but she still had a sour opinion on her.

Ladybug paused for a moment, before resting her head on Juleka’s shoulder.

”Is your answer too identity heavy?” She asked. Ladybug nodded, staying silent “Then I won’t press.. sorry I was a little.. _harsh_ today.”

”It’s okay, this was a rough akuma” Ladybug reassured “Wanna go get some pastries from the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery?”

Juleka smiled “Absolutely Partner, let’s go”

They bounced off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, not much action, more Ladybug and Juleka bonding and understanding. This ending was sort of inspired by how Cornerverse handled Roger Cop in Lady Luck, mixed with Juleka’s experience with cops due to Anarka’s.. you know.. anarchy
> 
> There was a bit of foreshadowing to this from my try of origins with Roger looking Juleka up and down and calling her and Ladybug punks (I had this episode in mind when writing that very small bit)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed though, sorry this was short! Next episode should be.. more interesting...
> 
> ALSO I WROTE THAT JULEKA WAS WEARING WHITE IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE OF THE ANIMATION ERROR THAT CAUSED HER NORMAL OUTIFT TO BE WHITE IN THE BACKGROUND (y’all can go check and see it’s true)


	14. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes. This is here.

Juleka wasn’t the most.. ehh.. _passionate_ student, not like others. However she _still_ paid attention to things. After all- Luka had worked so hard to keep the two of them in school- she wasn’t going to let his efforts go to waste.

As said before, she paid attention to things. Like how a lot of things were pushed back due to akuma attacks. How teachers began to eye their students more suspiciously. How kids began to fear failure more and more each day.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly as her gaze trailed the class, fidgeting slightly with her ring. Nathaniel was dead asleep- which she found funny. Marinette was struggling with her notes. Alya was writing as- oh nope. Nope. She was writing fan fiction never mind.

Juleka sighed, she had lost track of her notes a long time ago. Her eyes moved to the girl next to her. 

“I have no idea what Miss Bustier’s talking about anymore, distract me?” She asked cheekily. Her best friend let out a soft giggle that made her heart do flips.

“Yeah? Well you wanna know something?” Rose grinned, her bright baby blue eyes shining wonderfully in the school lights. Juleka felt her cheeks heat up just at the sight of them. She nodded “Did you know picture day is in a few days? The class photo!” She said in a hushed whisper

Her eyebrows knit together irritably. _Oh joy,._ The goth smiled weakly at her,

”Is that so..” she murmured, the floor had become suddenly more interesting than the lesson.

Later, Juleka had just finished drinking a can of soda as she stared sourly at a photo she had just taken of her and Rose. It had just perfectly blurred to obscure her face. She remembered Rose’s optimistic ‘It’ll work next time!’ but she knew it wouldn’t work..

”Great..” she mumbled, she was about to throw the can away away before she heard two familiar voices. Alya and Marinette..

”Don’t worry Alya! You’ll take a good picture of her one day!” Marinette reassured. Ah. She knew what they were talking about.

”I’m telling you girl! It’s like she’s _cursed_ or something!” Alya groaned in frustration.

Her eyes narrowed as she crushed the can in her hand, she looked at it for a moment- before throwing it hastily away in the trash can, surprised by her own strength, _huh._

...

Picture day. Mother fucking picture day. God Juleka hated it.

She hated it even more now thanks to her newfound knowledge of magic. Great! Fun! Curses and jinxes actually exist! Hell- this fucking dumb picture thing might not even _be_ a curse! Just bad fucking luck. The universe saying ‘ _fuck you specifically‘_.

Perhaps her partner would be a good luck charm this year? She wondered. Juleka stared at the picture she had taken with Rose that day in disdain, glaring at the random ray of light that obscured her face in it. _Guess not._

”Is this about that dumb picture thing again?” Plagg huffed as he chewed on a cub of cheese.

“You think?” She rose an eyebrow. The cat rolled his eyes, swirling around her head

”It’s not that big of a deal! You shouldn’t worry about that stuff, you should worry about more important things! Like cheese! And Ladybug! And _Rose_!” He sang, smirking at her flushed reaction at her best friend’s name. “Seriously though, it’s good that no one can take a damn picture of you, all the better to hide your identity!”

”It’s not about my identity Plagg..” Juleka murmured, gripping her desk “It’s about being seen, being remembered.”

The small god stared at her as she began to talk

”No one but my family has really seen me.. I mean it literally when I say I’m invisible to people- it’s taken years for people to even _acknowledge_ my existence just because they forget I was there..” she hissed, eyes watering “If I disappeared tomorrow.. no one would notice.. no one would have _proof_ I ever even existed- and memories don’t last forever..”

She sniffled a bit, hands trembling. She hated how easy it was to get so worked up about this topic.. ‘ _it was just a damn picture.!_ ’ she told herself, but it still hurt. Maybe.. maybe it wasn’t about the picture.. ah, there’s the rub. It was just about her.. _why am I so selfish..?_

Plagg didn’t say anything, he just slowly flew towards her face and nuzzled her cheek, wiping a tear from her eye.

”No kitten,” he murmured, voice hollow “Memories last _forever_..”

Juleka looked at him quietly. Her didn’t have many facial features to go off of- but the emptiness in his eyes could speak volumes.

”Plagg, are you lonely?” She asked quietly. The cat god was silent. She couldn’t imagine how long he has lived. He was born from the concept of destruction, and that’s _not_ a very new concept.. how _tragic_.

He flew into her hair instinctively as the door began to open before Luka came inside, holding his guitar close to his chest. Plagg peeked out from her locks.

“Hey Jules,” he smiled, plopping onto his bed “Haven’t seen you in a while, you okay?” he asked. They were careful about talking about her.. well.. super hero business. 

”Yeah I am.” She lied “Are you?” She asked.

Luka stared at her silently, it was one of his many poker faces. It was one of better ones, completely masking his emotions, however the fact that he was wearing it meant that he wasn’t okay.

Other than Rose- Luka was one of the people she would never want to fight as Panthera Noir. They were both at the top of her ‘don’t get akumatized list’.

“Luka,” Juleka pressed, voice growing sterner. He broke under the pressure as he plopped down on the bed. 

”Mom’s just doing something stupid again.. cursed out the police.. then decided it would be really funny to set a trash can on fire..” He groaned, rubbing the space between his eyes “I feel like _I’m_ the parent on this boat..” Juleka nodded in understanding 

”You kinda are- I know she loves us and all but it feels like she doesn’t know the needs of children sometimes” Juleka chuckled, rubbing her thin arm carefully “Free spirited to the point of..”

”..Of forgetting her children sometimes?” Luka finished her sentence, his poker face falling and his tension starting to release.

Her brother was usually the most laid back and the most in control of his emotions person she knew, however she knew that she was the only person who had ever she seen him when he was irritated.

“I feel like we’ve got it better than some people, with us being given so much freedom- but it shouldn’t be _us_ that has to bail her out of jail..” Luka murmured, his eyes twitching.

She wondered what it would be like if their dad had stayed. Hell- if they even had a dad. Singular form that is. They both knew that they didn’t look exactly like siblings. Too many off traits they couldn’t get from a singular dad. 

Perhaps it was good that he was gone then.. for the very short time he was when she was young.. it was the scariest years of her life- and that’s when Luka took over parenting her. That’s when he was forced to grow up. That’s when he stopped thinking for himself.

She winced, petting Plagg softly- as she mulled over what the tiny god and her brother had said, 

”Agreed” Juleka smiled softly, picking up her guitar. She watched as his eyes trailed her fingers as she struck a few chords. She wasn’t like him. She couldn’t read the hearts of others through music. She wasn’t _that_ magical. But she _knew_ her _brother_.

His eyebrow twitched as she struck another chord, his focus completely on the string of music she let out. A tired and melancholic tone, with the occasional wrong and upset pluck that breathed frustration..

They both weren’t good with their words. Juleka would mumble and go silent in a panic- while Luka would find himself fumbling with his words or get lost in his nonsensical metaphors. But music.. Music was a language just between them.

She couldn’t bring people’s emotions to light like he could- but Juleka knew her brother more than anyone else. As she finished playing, she felt her heart grow lighter at the smile on Luka’s face. He stood up and walked over to her

”Thank you Jules..” He said softly, ruffling her hair. Juleka nodded before feeling an alert on her phone. Akuma down near the park.

”Damn it..” She mumbled. Luka gave her a nervous look to which she smiled reassuringly to. “Shouldn’t be that bad? Wish me luck”

”Don’t get hurt.” Luka said sternly, eyebrows knitting together. Juleka cringed a bit before nodding. Plagg flew around her, finishing his cheese as she stood up.

”Plagg! Claws out!” She transformed in a quick flash of light as she stretched slightly. Juleka looked up at Luka, her eyes widening a bit. “Huh, I gained a few inches when I transformed.” She said flatly.

Luka stared at Her for a moment before chuckling, his eyes soft

“Hah- Even behind a mask.. you’re still my little sister” He smiled “Now go get ‘em Panthera” Juleka’s ears perked up- she gave him a quick hug before climbing out of the porthole and darting off.

...

Juleka had decided to take her hand mirror today. It was a special trinket to her- Luka had bought it for her on her thirteenth birthday- and while it _was_ fashionable- she didn’t wear it everyday in fear that it would break.

However, it brought her comfort in annoying situations like this..

She eyed her classmates as they mingled by the steps, Adrien’s photographer had apparently come to do class photos this year. She had been able to tell because it was the same guy who screamed at her in spaghetti metaphors when he couldn’t get a clear photo of her during one of her battles as Panthera,

The goth sulked as she looked around. Luckily, Rose’s presence soothed her anger. The blonde looked up at her worriedly, she was one of the only people who knew about her curse.. she knew how she felt around this time of year..

”You thinking about it again?” She asked. Juleka nodded quietly, looking down at the sparkling panjas bracelet before looking back at her.

”..Maybe I’m really just unlucky Rose” The goth murmured, as she hid under the bangs. The blonde shook her head, holding her hand tightly

”No way! We just haven’t hit the right photo yet! It’s gonna work Juleka! I promise!” Rose exclaimed, her eyes shining with enthusiasm. As much as she wanted to retort, she couldn’t find it in her heart to.

Rose’s smile seemed to melt the world around her, but her big blue eyes seemed to ask questions. She gave a weak shrug and looked off- listening in on the conversations around her- specifically the one right under her.

”I'm gonna be in a photo with Adrien! I'm gonna be in a photo with Adrien!” Marinette squealed. Alya rolled her eyes playfully as she leaned over to her best friend

****“Right, 'cause uh- it's a _class_ photo and you're in the same _class_ as Adrien.” She said, the fashion designer nodded excitedly

“Amazing, isn't it? _OH MY GOSH!_ What if we're standing in the same row together?” Marinette said, her eyes widening. Juleka couldn’t help but roll her eyes a bit.

God- is that what being love sick looks like? At least _Ladybug_ was a bit more _professional_ about her crush on the model.. Actually she wasn’t. But Juleka was trying to ignore the possibility of her classmate being her partner in heroism..

The reporter chuckled, giving an encouraging smile “Oh girl, just smile and whatever happens, don't forget to breathe!“ 

The goth’s eyes narrowed as she looked off. _Wow lucky them.. aren’t they just so... lucky.. ugh I can’t find a better word..and- ugh-_ god damn it she was getting sarcastic again. Her grip on her ring tightened-

****“At least you're going to be in the photo.” Juleka snarked, bringing the two girl’s attention. Rose shook her head  
 ****

****“No, Juleka, I'm telling you, you're not _jinxed_! This time it's gonna work out, I can feel it, right _here_!” She exclaimed. Juleka’s eyes widened a bit as Rose leaned against her, pressing her hands over her heart as one of her signature love struck looks filled her face,  
 ****

_Damn it why is she so irresistibly cute.._ Juleka wondered, as a small smile tugged at her lips. Marinette looked up curiously, her eyes flashing with curiosity, 

”What's this about being _jinxed_?“ She asked. The goth frowned again, her eyebrows knitting together. _I swear to god if it’s.. well might as well tell her if it really is her, I’ll have to see how she reacts first.._ She looked at Rose who gave a reassuringly smile, she sighed-  
 ****

”Ever since I was little, every time someone takes a photo of me, something always goes very wrong.” She explained, taking out her phone to show her collection of failures.

Like some- were just unfortunate- but a pigeon? A fucking pigeon? _WHY THE FUCK DID A PIGEON SHOW-_

Juleka breathed heavily through gritted teeth as she rubbed the space between her eyes. _That memory is gonna stick with me forever.._ she thought bitterly.

Marinette’s eyes widened slightly at the pictures, as did Alya. There was a look of recognition of the reporter’s face, and for a moment, she worried that they’d put together the familiar photo cure that came with Panthera Noire- luckily, the two just gave the phone back and exchanged sad looks.

Relief and almost disappoint flooded through her, _maybe Marinette really isn’t.._ she thought- but as she’s as busy with her own thoughts, she missed the shock and gears turning on Marinette’s face as the fashion designer silently thought about the jinx..

****”You're wrong Juleka, you'll see!” Rose said determinedly. Juleka smiled softly at her, leaning into the short blonde’s touch as the two stood together. She prayed her friend wouldn’t feel the pounding in her chest..  
 ****

“For sure! We'll do everything we can to make sure it goes right this time.” Marinette said determinedly, her eyes burning with a very familiar justice filled passion, “Don't forget to smile!”

Juleka felt a grin tug at her cheeks, as Vincent called the class over.

“Ok, time to flash your pearly whites, guys! You kids take a seat in the front bench.” He said, pointing to Rose, Marinette, Max, Alix, and Mylene “Quickly please, I've got sixteen other classes to shoot!”

”Pfft, look Sabrina! I didn’t know we had gremlins in our class!” Chloe scoffed, her gaze mostly directed to Alix, who caught the blonde’s eye and stuck her tongue at her, to which she returned. Juleka rolled her eyes.

Slowly, she found her classmates pulled in one by one, leaving her alone on the steps. Juleka’s eyes narrowed, clutching her arms tightly. She’d be angrier if she didn’t feel so.. disappointed, as the rest of her class sat perfectly in place, without her. Vincent’s eyes had just.. so easily passed over her.

Plagg peaked out from her pocket

”Why aren’t you over there?” He asked, ear twitching “Don’t you want to be in the stupid photo?”

”He didn’t call me over” She mumbled, Plagg’s eyes narrowed,

“I can go bite his ass”

She snorted softly ”Please don’t.”

There was loud clambering from the seats, Chloe of course, but she paid no mind, she sighed. Juleka looked down at her hand mirror, flicking it open to look at herself. She messed with her bangs slightly before hearing a voice interrupt her ever spiraling thoughts.

”Uh, excuse me sir, you forgot Juleka.”

She lifted her head, surprised. Marinette was pointing at her, smiling nervously.. but brightly. _She’s.. helping me..?_

“Huh? Ah sorry, my bad! Go stand in the middle row, next to that blonde haired boy.” Vincent instructed, his arms on her shoulders as he pointed back to the ground, she stared dumbstruck. _He.. noticed me?_

Rose was grinning at her, face glowing with pride and excitement. She felt her heart grow three sizes, as she scrambled over, Plagg gave her a reassuring smile, before hiding back in her jacket.

She took her spot next to Adrien, and he smiled assuringly. She couldn’t stop the almost excited shaking in her hands. She was right next to a famous model.. haha.. that’s fine. Stay fucking calm-

Marinette leaned towards her, blue eyes sparkling “And you're gonna be right in the center! All eyes will be on you! No more jinxed class photos!”

Juleka felt a grin stretch across her cheeks, _this.. was this it? Was this the day?_

”No, this isn't right! Something's not working here!“ Vincent exclaimed, Juleka shrank but saw that his eyes were darting towards Ivan. Chloe scoffed

“ ****Uhh, course it's not working! I'm in the wrong spot!” The heiress huffed, crossing her arms. Juleka grimaced, but pushed down her frustration _one of these days I’m seriously going to leave her to an akuma_

“You, move over there will you? Lets see..” The photography said, pointing in different directions as Ivan was shuffled about. Discomfort reading all across his face. _Please don’t akumatize him.. if I have to deal with Stoneheart again I will actually scream._

****“Excuse me, but do we have a problem?“ Mr Damacoles said carefully, his voice edging with concern and slight impatience. Vincent sighed and shook his head irritably.

  
  
“It doesn't matter where I put him, it throws the whole picture out of whack!” He exclaimed, Ivan deflated a little. Poor guy.

“ ****My spot is unacceptable! I seriously don’t show up at all here!” Chloe squawked, hopping down the row- and beginning to try and shove her way into her spot. Juleka growled, shoving back. Maybe a little.. too hard- which honestly was amusing.

_Have I gotten stronger.?_ She wondered absentmindedly, before glaring again.Chloe stumbled backwards, almost tripping against Adrien, before standing up straight, her arms crossed

”Hey!”

“That's right Juleka, don't let her push you out of the way!” Marinette said, before earning a glare from Chloe.

“Ms. Bourgeois, behave yourself!” Miss Bustier scolded. Chloe soured before looking down at Marinette

“Hey! Nobody asked you loudmouth!” She shouted, Juleka grimaced, she could feel her classmate’s eyes on her, but she didn’t care. All she felt was frustration.  
  
  


Adrien snorted, looking at Chloe amusedly “This isn't gym class, you know Chlo!” He said, before the class was shuffled again, she sulked slightly, seeing Rose so far from her now. Vincent grinned, backing back to the camera.

”There!” He said, almost exasperated “Perfect!”

Her chest tightened, years of ‘this year this year’ crashed on her shoulders, as a burning hope burst through her chest.

“Uh, no! It isn't! It's not perfect at all! I'm being blocked by my classmates!” Chloe protested. Juleka glared, _Isn’t always about you Chloe.._ she thought sourly

“Please Chloé, we still have sixteen classes to photograph!” Mr Damacoles said, sighing, he looked up “Go ahead Vincent.“

Vincent nodded, his eye leaning close to the camera, “ ****Say spaghetti!”

“Spaghetti!”

Juleka’s heart swelled as she smiled for the camera

_This year. This year. I won’t be invisible anymore.. this year.. please._

Then everything crashed again as Vincent groaned in irritation, glaring at his camera. 

“Oh, I don't believe this!“ He huffed, her smile dropped, as did her stomach “I'm sorry, I have to go and fetch another battery. Nobody move!”

Her heart sank. If Luka was around, he’d make some musical metaphor on how she sounded like a dying guitar or some shit. He’d say she felt heart broken. Guilty. Disgusted. And he wouldn’t be wrong.

She was hurting. _Why can’t I just suck it up.. it’s just a fucking class photo.! You’ve dealt with stronger dumbass..!_

Rose met her gaze, she winced- her chest felt like it was sucking in on itself. Her place was suffocating.

”Can I go to the bathroom please..” She asked quickly to Miss Bustier, _I need to get out of here.. leave,, gotta leave.. this is too much.._

_”_ Yes Juleka, but hurry!” Miss Bustier urged

”Miss Bustier, he said we are not to move!” The principal scolded angrily,

Bustier glanced at Juleka briefly, seeing the distress on her expression- ”It’s an emergency sir.”

Damacoles huffed, before looking away. Juleka looked away from Marinette and Rose’s eyes and scampered away. Plagg flew out of her hair

”Hey why’d you run away?”

She skidded inside the background, closing the stall behind her as she sat down on the toilet. She didn’t need to actually pee, she just need space. Quiet. Isolation.

Juleka started up at the cat god through her hair, sighing weakly.

”I can’t.. I’m really cursed..”

”It was working out well!” Plagg said, raising an eyebrow

”No it wasn’t, first I was forgotten, then I was pushed around, then the camera died- Plagg, if I stayed, it probably would’ve gone on forever..” She cried, her shoulders shaking “The universe just wants to erase me..”

Plagg’s eyes narrowed “Now that’s just stupid Kitten, camera shutter hadn’t even gone off yet, it was just a battery and Chloe’s brattiness. Red herrings. You’ll be fine.”

Then- as the tears rolled down her face- a scraping sound filled her thoughts. She looked up confusedly, and she heard a terrible thump against the door.

Oh that’s not good.

Juleka grabbed into the door handle, jiggling it to the best she could- before finding it jammed. She looked under the door and saw the shadow of a pair of shoes. 

Her eyes narrowed with rage as she heard the faint giggling of a certain little ginger shit.. _Rotten little.._ if this was two years ago, she’d cry and whimper- but now- she was just angry.

_“Let me out!_ ” Juleka yelled, banging her hands on the door. The goth heard Sabrina squeak with surprise and terror.

As she slammed her first against the blockade, she soon found her claws beginning to dig into the door- scraping downwards. Like nails to a chalkboard, the scratching echoed through the room. Her shoulders fell as she heard Sabrina scramble out of the bathrooms. Leaving her trapped.

“Sabrina!” She shouted, but was only met with the door closing. She crumpled against the locked door, her shoulders trembling. For a few more agonizing minutes, she cried- before wiping away her brooding tears and trembling to her feet.

_Damn it.. this is not sitting well after RogerCop.. Chloe must’ve done this.. of course she did.! Why did I ever.._ Juleka stepped back from the door as Plagg flew out of her hair.

”Can you open the door Plagg?” Juleka asked, his face twisted.

”Ehh my control over my powers isn’t.. _safe_.. I’d probably take the door and floor down with it..” He hissed, before smiling mischievously “Though.. you’ve gotten stronger on your own too.”

Her eyes widened as she stared at the door. He was right.. she had left an indent in it, along with claw marks. She thought about the soda can she had crushed effortlessly a few days ago. She looked down at her hands.

Juleka bit her lip as she thought of what she could do.

She looked around at the walls as she slowed her breathing, this space had once been a short lived area of peace, now it was suffocating, and she wanted _out_. Juleka nodded assuringly to herself. She could do this. Totally. Yes. Super. _Absolutely_.

”If this doesn’t work.. do not laugh” She commanded, Plagg rose an eyebrow, before she backed up against the door-

Juleka sprung forward onto the toilet, she jumped up onto it before kicking off the wall, her hands grabbed the top of the door- her feet catching against it- letting her hang momentarily before she began to pull herself up and over.

Juleka wheezed in pain as she pulled herself halfway up, her arms aching as her torso dug into the edge. No doubt creating bruises. She looked down- seeing the chair that blocked the door handle. Her eyes narrowed- before she dropped down onto the ground.

She was out. _Holy shit I did it_. Juleka shook her head- _no time to celebrate. This has Chloe written all over it.. and I’m going to rip that bitch apart.._ she thought. Juleka grabbed the chair and lifted it over her shoulder.

She stomped through the halls before she eventually opened up the door to the outside. Of course Chloe stole her spot.. of course of course of course.

The class was clambering around the cameraman, Rose was shouting something, Marinette was covering her eye and making hand motions, and Damacoles was stammering out against Chloe. Vincent looked sheepish while the others were making confused and sheepish expressions. 

Juleka threw the chair on the ground, two of its legs shattering off, and made her way over. There were no words for how angry she was.

”Damn it Chloe!” She yelled, if the loud cracking sound of the chair didn’t make them notice, her voice did. Rose’s face twisted with worry- before the class’s heads swiveled around to see her. Rose seemed to light up.

”Juleka!” Rose exclaimed with glee. Her rage was dowsed slightly, before returning as she saw the frightened and angry expression on Chloe’s face.

”H-How did you..” The heiress sputtered, before glaring at her ginger follower “Sabrina I told you to deal with her!” She hissed through her teeth

”I-I- How did you even get out?! The stalls are twice your height?!” Sabrina shrieked, more focused on the chair, Juleka snarled at her, eyes piercing into the weak girl’s soul. She squeaked, covering her face shyly.

”What did you do Chloe?!” Marinette exclaimed- The glared at each other, Miss Bustier looked over worriedly

”Juleka? What happened?”

“Those two locked me in the bathroom. I climbed out.” She said, surprising herself with the iciness in her voice, as she stepped in front of the heiress. Chloe shrunk back a bit, as Juleka stared down at her from her full height.

”W-Well you already missed the class photo!” Chloe said, turning to Damacoles “Aren't we meant to be heading off to lunch? And aren't you paying the photographer by the hour?“

The principal stiffened up “ ****Why yes! No time to retake, class move along, now!”

“What?!” Rose exploded, her face twisting was disbelief. Her fierce determination and anger was terrifying. Juleka had never seen the blonde so.. unhappy. Well actually she has. But that was two years ago and- well- okay correction she had never seen Rose so... Pissed. That’s better.

_She’s mad.. for me?_

Rose shook her head, his fists clenched tightly as she stared down the principal “Juleka wasn’t in the photo! She’s part of the class she _needs_ to be in the photo!”

”U-Uhh Miss Lavillant.. please.. you must understand that the school is only paying—“

”Oh- so the money is more important?” Rose said sourly, making a face that Juleka had never expected to ever see on her. Just.. hurt and disgust. She stepped back a little, watching as the scene unfurled- fading into the background.

”Rose is right, Mr Damacoles! We can’t just exclude Juleka in the photo!” Marinette exclaimed, Alix looked sourly at Chloe- who seemed to shrink under the skater’s gaze. Adrien meanwhile, looked hurt

”Was that really necessary Chloe?” Adrien asked, Chloe looked away, having the decency to look ashamed for at least a few seconds, before glaring at the others

”It’s not my fault that Miss Bustier and Mr Damacoles didn’t notice she was gone!” She said snobbishly

”So you’re pushing the blame on them now?” Marinette rose an eyebrow. “You and Sabrina were the ones who apparently locked Juleka in the bathroom! Just because you wanted her spot!” Rose was fuming, her eyes brimming red with tears- _I caused this I caused this I caused this I caused—_

“Like you’re one to talk Marinette.!” Sabrina said, crossing her arms “Don’t act like you didn’t grab the camera’s memory card during this entire argument!”

The fashion designer paled, and the class looked at her. She shamefully held up the card in her hand

”You stole it?!” Vincent exclaimed, looking at Marinette as if she killed a puppy.

”It wasn’t fair for Juleka that she was left out!” Marinette argued, before handing a Vincent the chip.

”..You stole for it me?” Juleka murmured, Marinette looked up at Juleka slightly, the fashion designer smiled shyly. The goth stared at her, the group’s eyes on her for a moment. She hid under her bangs.

There was no bombastic explosion of realization. No gasp and face palm as she screamed _it all made sense_. Just a single and final click to a simple puzzle. Marinette stealing the chip didn’t even seem anything Ladybug related, but it did to Juleka.

Because Marinette went out of her way to be a hero for her. Just like Ladybug did. Juleka always assumed, she always had the feeling, and the quiet investigations and tests she did only solidified this more. She knew who the red heroine was now, and maybe a few puzzle pieces were missing that could turn everything around, but the big picture was there.

”Thanks.. _partner_.” She said softly, not catching the wide eyed expression of confusion that flickered across Marinette’s face. The photographer stared at the memory card, meeting Juleka’s eyes. He sighed, his shoulders crumpling together slightly 

”We could just retake it—“ Vincent started, exasperated as he rubbed the space between his eyes.

”No way! That photo was perfect!” Chloe scoffed

”No it’s wasn’t! You only think it was perfect because you got what you wanted! You’re a bully Chloe!” Rose shouted, Juleka’s hands trembled, looking down at her mirror. Her grief stricken face stared back—

“Guys-“ she started, but was left ignored, as her class and teachers argued. Juleka’s stomach twisted as she watched in her own personal bubble of nothingness _This is my fault.._ “Damn it.. _damn it.._ god why do I ruin everything..”

”Stupid stupid.. ugh this is so irritating.!” Vincent shouted, clutching his head “Please.! I’m just one guy! I did my job stop bloody complaining it’s not my problem— all of these people just need to chill out.!”

The group ignored the shaking photographer, except Juleka. Not until it was too late. And she had already missed the butterfly entering his camera. The goth looked up, seeing the twisting expression on his face. The rage. The frustration. The desperatation. _Oh no._

“Hehe.. _Yes Hawkmoth_.” His voice echoed, before a bubble of darkness bubbled over him- Juleka gasped

” _Akuma_!” She yelled, her voice echoing across the class. The group screamed, stumbling backwards in fright- some tripping over each other to stay away from the transforming man.

Dressed in an almost Tron esc suit with glowing lines going up his chest and arms- Vincent held his large bulking camera, that had now transformed into cannon and aimed it towards the group.

” _Monsieur_ Vincent please calm down—“ Mr Damacoles sputtered, Vincent snarled

”Nonsense, I am _perfectly_ calm! And I’m no longer Vincent.. I’m Picture Perfect!” The akuma yelled, “Now _freeze_!”

The class screamed in horror as Vincent released his camera shutter onto the principal, from the camera- a wave of ice shot up from the ground, swallowing Mr Damacoles whole, freezing him in an ice block.

”FUCKING RUN FOR IT DIPSHITS!” Alix screamed- before screaming as she was frozen as well.

Vincent cackled, his camera canon blasting wildly, occasionally he would change his camera settings and some civilians would be either blasted by a shock wave, or another blast of ice

Juleka grabbed Rose by the wrist and pulled her out of the way, sweat rolling down her cheeks as she shoved her inside the building,

”Jules!” Rose cried, Juleka winced, looking around frantically _Where is Marinette?_ She wondered, before shaking her head

”Trust me—“ She said, before darting back to grab a trembling Mylene. Her hair whipped around her as the words _you aren’t a hero_ echoed inside her head.

“Perfection!” Vincent cheered, twirling around the courtyard of statues, multiple students hiding fearfully behind their frozen classmates, doing their best not to derive his attention “The true faces of horror! _Magnifico_! _Stupendo_!”

“Sure! Take a picture— it’ll last longer asshat!” Chloe sneered cold heartedly, unfortunately Picture Perfect noticed. She screamed in fear as he aimed his camera at her, the butterfly visor glowing in front of his face menacingly

”I’m tired of hearing you yapping all the damn time!” Picture Perfect yelled before wincing “Yes yes whatever Hawkmoth, I’ll get your stupid jewelry! My part of the deal first! Dealing with these brats!”

The camera let out a loud click, as a wave of force slammed into Chloe’s torso, she screamed in pain as Juleka watched in horror. Her blood ran cold as she saw Chloe get thrown across the ground. Skidding against the cement. She swore she saw blood.

Juleka ran forward, she could hear screams but she wasn’t sure who it was from. She ignored it—

She scooped Chloe into her arms, she was a lot heavier without her superpowers, so she only made a few feet forward before lunging forward and rolling across the pavement- just in time for a shutter to go off in their direction.

Her arms stung with pain as she looked up- to see the patch of ice where Chloe once was laying that curved upwards, if it didn’t freeze them- it would’ve impaled them.

Juleka winced as she sprung back to her feet, her hands gripping tightly around the heiress. 

”C-Couffaine.?! What the hell are you-” Chloe exclaimed, looking up at her with wide and offended eyes. Juleka had no time for this.

” _Damn it just run Chloe!_ ” She snarled. The blonde froze for moment, before wiggling out of the goth’s arms and bolting away, for a moment- Juleka swore she saw regret on her face.

She heard a loud clicking sound. she leapt out of the way, as another camera shudder unleashed another ray of ice across the ground. Juleka turned back and saw what was once Vincent cackle.

”Say Spaghetti.. little girl..” He said menacingly, which was a feat on its own— as he held up his canon towards his eye, aiming on her.

_Not the last thing I ever want to say but it seems like I don’t have a choice here_ she thought, holding up her hands defensively. But before the terrifying shutter of the camera could reach her ears- a force slammed into ear side— sending her flying against the pavement.

She rolled across the ground, along with another smaller body, she opened her eyes weakly, wincing in pain at the aching in her ribs and the scrapes on her arms. Luckily— it seemed like a familiar face finally decided to show up.

”Ladybug! Glad you could make it!” Juleka said cheerfully, before realizing their position. Ladybug was directly on top of her, arms at the side of her head, and their legs were tangled. Her eyes narrowed _why does the universe ship us? That’s so not cool.._

Ladybug quickly jumped to her feet, her cheeks a light pink

”Juleka are you okay!?” She exclaimed, Juleka nodded carefully, her eyes trailing the akuma approaching

”M’fine, you should probably deal with that guy though.” She said flatly, pointing at Picture Perfect. Ladybug swerved around and blocked an ice blast with her yo-yo.

”Ah! Good call! Please get safe!” Ladybug said, Juleka shrugged, wincing at the scrapes on her knees, before wobbling away behind a door. But she wouldn’t be hiding and cowering. It was time for Panthera to finish what she started—

“Plagg?” She called, the kwami swerved out of her pocket, she smiled “You okay? We got a little man handled there..”

”No kidding! I’m dizzy!” Plagg complained

“Life is just so unfair isn’t it..” Juleka groaned, brushing the hair out of her face ”Well anyways— you’re about to get dizzier, _Plagg! Claws out!_ ” 

...

When she snuck out of the building, it seemed like the fight had been carried out to the park. Juleka stood, perched above a fence as she watched her partner and the photographer duke it out.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, her tail lashing— _focus Panthera_ she told herself, before dashing through the park. Slinking behind Vincent, she pounced on top of him.

He roared with rage, throwing her against Ladybug, causing them to roll on the across again

”Ugh..” Juleka groaned, before groaning louder as she found herself on top of Ladybug again “God damnit I hate it when this happens.” She mumbled, she swore she could hear fan girls screaming on the forums..

They scrambled to their feet, before dodging another pillar of ice.

”Hey Partner, any ideas at this point?” She yelled, over the multiple sounds of camera flashing-

”I can’t get close to him!” Ladybug exclaimed, “Which sounds like bullshit cause I’m the one with the yoyo- But he keeps hitting it back!”

Juleka flipped off a tree, before slipping on a patch of ice, she hissed in pain

”This ice is getting annoying.!” She huffed, brushing the hair out of her face annoyedly 

”This _fight_ is getting annoying!” Vincent shouted, “How about you stand still for once you brats!”

” _Partner_!” She urged, tail lashing impatiently

”Lucky charm!” Ladybug shouted, a small camera memory card fell in her hands “Tikki is just scolding me now.”

”Wonder why..” Juleka mumbled, her ear twitching with irritation. _Wonder wHY MARINETTE?? GOD IT’S SO OBVIOUS NOW_

The two heroes ran around the park, minutes were ticking down and Ladybug was panicking more and more with each passing beep, but no matter how she’d they tried, they couldn’t get close enough to his camera—

They were at minute three for Ladybug, when Vincent sent another shock wave towards them, knocking Juleka off her feet, sending her colliding into the ground.

Ladybug, meanwhile, had scrambled away just in time to see the photographer stalking towards her cackling

“Panthera!” Ladybug exclaimed.

”Times up, _gatto nero_..” Vincent growled, holding up his camera towards his eye.

”Hold on!” Juleka interrupted, holding up a hand- standing achingly on the ground, the akuma rose an eyebrow- _what am I doing what am I doing_ she bit down her fear “How about I model for you?”

”W-What!?” The akuma and Hero exclaimed at the same time. Juleka shot a wink at Ladybug before smiling. She brushed a hand through her hair seductively and planted her hand on her hip, trying to look as confident as possible.

”I’ve heard that you’ve been trying to get a clear photo of _moi_ ” She purred, watching as Ladybug slowly backed away from the fight to recharge “Well, I’ve always wanted to be a model.. so how about we put this fight on a lunch break, you can shoot your shot right now”

Ladybug paused for a moment at the mention of her career confession, before scrambling away when Juleka shot her a quick glare. There was a brief moment of fear and anticipation that passed as Picture Perfect stared at her- before Hawkmoth’s visor glowed in front of his face.

”The miraculous will be yours soon enough Hawkmoth! I’m not loosing this opportunity!” Vincent yelled, he whipped out his camera and aimed it at her, a camera shutter went off and Juleka flinched- before realizing that he actually just took a photo. He stared at it before groaning “No no no it came out blurry again! I will not accept this! Again! Again!”

Within seconds, Juleka was dragged from the dirt towards the fountain- she wasn’t sure what happened in between, but what she could put together was that Vincent was really passionate about getting her picture for some reason..

She found herself being model corrected by the akuma.. and also Hawkmoth for some reason? Like the guy kept interrupting the photographer and the akuma would just yell out ‘Ah yes! Genius! That would be excellent.. if this damn photo came out right!’

Where the hell was Ladybug??

“This time gimme a big smile! Show your fangs! Not like that— perfect! You’re a ferocious tiger! Now you’re hunting prey! No now the prey is bigger than you! You’re scared.. now you’re angry! Fierce! _Magnifico—_ Damn it these damn photos keep getting blurry!”

_Was this what Adrien had to deal with all the time?_ She wondered

Juleka felt her muscles tense with every shutter, but she was.. actually kind of enjoying herself?

  
  
Like.. This was the most enthusiastic and positive akuma honestly- minus the whole.. freezing her classmates thing earlier.. she was actually.. modeling. She was getting tips for modeling from an actual super villain. Maybe two counting Hawkmoth, who was apparently having a good time too??

Her shoulders still sagged though with every failed photo.. which was.. every photo. Her ears flattened _Damn it I’m so cursed even a literal photo akuma can’t fix it.. what a fucking-_

”There! Perfect!”

_-Wait What._

Picture Perfect held up his camera, Juleka’s eyes widened at the clear photo of herself.

She was staring off, her emerald eyes shining in the sun. The water reflected against her cheeks, and her fangs were sparkling. Her hair drifted off her shoulder, almost touching the fountain as she sat, with her leg propped up.

She.. she looked like a model. She really did. Juleka couldn’t help the grin that grew across her face.

It.. her curse..

Her curse was _actually_ broken. 

“Holy shit.” She said, as her heart began to beat exponentially.

_Holy shit. Holy fucking shit.. I can take photos now. I CAN TAKE PHOTOS NOW!_ A grin spread across her cheeks as a blissful giddiness spread through her.

She wiped a tear from her eye and looked at the akuma ”Let’s take more!”

“FUCK YEAH!” Vincent shouted, pumping a fist in the air

”Sorry- but fuck no” Ladybug said, appearing next to them.

”Huh?”

Ladybug was suddenly holding the camera in her hands and she threw it at the ground- Juleka internally cringed as she watched it shatter to pieces, and she could feel Vincent’s heart briefly shatter-

The butterfly fluttered out of the camera weakly, before being swiped out of the air.

”Sorry Panthera..” Ladybug said, Juleka shrugged sadly, ears twitching

”It’s alright Partner, I got what I wanted” She said cheerfully, “Lucky charm?”

”Lucky charm.” Ladybug nodded, the object dropping into her hands with a flash of light, a small photo of Panthera. “Aw cute”

”Aw thank you Partner” Juleka purred, Ladybug smiled before throwing it up in the air

”Miraculous Ladybug!” She shouted. The magical ladybugs washed over them, leaving Juleka’s heart warm and whole feeling. Vincent stood up achingly

”What happened?” He asked. Juleka took the camera from Ladybug’s hands and handed it over.

”Nothing we couldn’t fix” Juleka said confidently “Thank you for the modeling tips by the way.”

”Modeling tips? Panthera Noire modeled for me.. _and I missed it?!_ ” He exclaimed,

Ladybug and Juleka giggled, before hearing Ladybug’s miraculous beep. _Shit.. the school.._

“We’ve gotta go, I’m pretty sure you’ve got sixteen other classes to shoot for picture day?” Ladybug asked, _so subtle.._ Vincent blinked with surprise. _  
_

_“_ A-Ah.. I do.. Damacoles probably won’t let me retake it though.. that poor girl..” He said sadly. Ladybug and Juleka winced slightly, knowing he was referring to her. The cat hero’s tail lashed with irritation as she thought back to Rose..

_She was so angry.. for me.._ her cheeks darkened slightly and her heart ached _I., I didn’t know she cared about me so much.._

”It’s okay, I’m sure those kids will be able to figure something out!” Ladybug said determinedly, “I’ve gotta go! Bug out!” she yelled, before shooting off.

Juleka sighed, before grabbing Vincent by the waist

”Come on.. I’ll give you a lift..“ she said, before dragging him back to the school  
  
  


...

Juleka groaned tiredly against the wall, rubbing her eyes. Vincent was right.. they weren’t able to retake the photo, much to the class, Vincent, and especially Rose’s complaint.

It was nice that they were standing up for her.. but the voice inside her head told her it was actually to just be mean to Chloe really.. Chloe.. _why the hell did I save her?_

She sighed, it didn’t matter anymore. Her curse was broken.

Her curse was _broken_.

Juleka smiled, a warmth spreading up her cheeks. Plagg nuzzled against her cheek

”I’m happy for you kitten” He said, she smiled softly, then scratched behind his ear- he let out a soft purr.

”Thanks Plagg..” She whispered, “You were a big help today..”

Plagg’s eyes softened ”No sweat it, and remember.. there’s people who care about you, yknow, photos or not, they love you. You got that kitten?”

She nodded, before hearing the sounds of running footsteps. 

”Ju-le- _ka_!” Rose hollered, Plagg disappeared inside her pocket as the short blonde ran over “I was wondering where you were! You saved Chloe but then you got hit by the akuma but then you got saved by Ladybug! Are you you okay? She was o-on top of you was that weird? I-I mean I’m not saying her saving you is weird but- never mind-“ she babbled before pausing, her cheeks a soft pink

Rose shook her head briefly before continuing ”You _disappeared_! Me and Mylene were trying to find you during the attack where were you? Were you safe? Did you got hit again? Oh my Juleka please don’t tell me you got-“

”Rose I’m okay shh shh I’m okay..” Juleka said softly, holding onto Rose’s shoulders. The blonde stared up at her, wide baby blue eyes shining slightly with tears “Are _you_ okay?”

Rose sniffled slightly “Mr Damacoles..” she mumbled

”I heard..” Juleka sighed, shoulders sagging “Its okay, maybe next year..”

The two stood in silence for a moment before Rose smiled

”Can you come with me? I have a surprise for you” She said carefully. Juleka rose an eyebrow, hoping the dark blush edging across her face wasn’t visible.

”A surprise?”

Rose nodded, her soft fingers intertwining with Juleka’s, she felt heart elevate as Rose led her to the park. She tried to focus on the back of Rose’s head because she knew if she looked down at their hands, she’d surely faint.

”We’re here!” Rose announced happily. Juleka’s eyes widened as she saw her classmates hanging around by a bench, Vincent was taking photos of them all, many laughing at the camera- before they turned and saw her.

”Juleka you’re here!” Marinette exclaimed cheerfully, waving.

”Hey Juleka!”

”Come on over!”

Rose have an encouraging look before they walked over

”What’s going on?” Juleka asked, Marinette beamed

”Well.. Mr Damacoles said we couldn’t redo our photos, but Mr.. uhh..” She motioned towards Vincent who smiled

”Vincent” He said, Marinette nodded happily

”Mr Vincent offered to redo them anyways! We’re doing it right this time!” Marinette said, Juleka’s heart swelled- before looking around. Kim.. Nino.. Ivan.. Alix.. Mylene.. Nathaniel.. They all seemed here- but there were people missing..

”Where’s Chloe and Sabrina?” She asked,

”What?! You want them here?!” Alya exclaimed, her eyebrows raising to her forehead

”Uhh not to bring up a sore topic here— but didn’t they lock you in the bathroom? How did you not get akumatized?” Kim asked sourly, before getting punched in the shoulder by Alix. Juleka winced, clutching her arms uncomfortably. Rose’s eyes flashed with brief anger before looking up at Juleka

”Do you want them here?” She asked softly. Juleka paused for a moment, looking around—

Far off at the park’s tree line we’re the two girl’s in question, watching at a distance. Sabrina’s face was scrunched up with regret, and Chloe’s expression was soured with both regret and frustration. Juleka made eye contact with Chloe and pursed her lips together. She decided.

”It’s a class photo. They’re part of our class. I think Chloe will just have to learn to deal with that” She said, before smiling softly, trying to ignore her classmate’s flabbergasted reactions. She turned to Marinette “Like you said, we’re doing it right this time. Excluding them wouldn’t feel right.”

Juleka skittered away briefly, making her way to the trees where the two girls stood, Rose running shortly behind. Chloe’s eyes narrowed as she approached, Sabrina looked away shamefully.

The goth sighed, rubbing her neck awkwardly as she held Rose’s hand for support. The short blonde gave a reassuring squeeze, before the two turned back to the others.

”Wanna take photos with us?” Juleka asked. There was a few brief moments before Sabrina rushed forward and nodded, her eyes glossy with tears.

Rose gave her a large hug, _oh her bleeding heart.._ Juleka thought before turning back to Chloe, who was standing sheepishly next to the tree. Her sapphire eyes staring with remorse.

Juleka opened her hand invitingly, the heiress sighed, looking away shamefully, before taking her hand.

”I guess I can..” she said sourly, but there was no venom in her voice— the four girls walked back to the bench, where the class were watching in a mixture of awe and surprise.

”Well? We taking photos?” Vincent asked, the class nodded quickly, Rose in particular was beaming.

The class grouped up around and on the bench, Juleka found herself being seated in the center while Chloe and Sabrina stood in the back next to Adrien and Nathaniel. Sabrina looked delighted and Chloe looked.. she looked content for once. Maybe a little surprised herself.

”This photo was a good idea Marinette..” Adrien whispered behind her, she could practically hear Marinette squealing

”Thank you Adrien!” _Huh.. I guess that means whenever I was comparing Ladybug and Marinette’s crush I was just running in a loop, huh, weird how things work out like that- both are messes._

And with a quick camera shutter, the photo was taken. A few gathered around the camera, Rose squealed with delight

”The class photo curse is broken! Thanks Marinette!” Rose exclaimed, wrapping her arms happily around Juleka’s shoulders as the goth gazed at the photograph, 

It was perfect, no random beams of sunlight to shun her face, no pigeons to get in the way, no accidental shoving, no random blurs or smudges- It was perfect.

Juleka couldn’t help but grin “Yeah, thanks.. _partner_ ” she said, enjoying the short circuit expression that went across Marinette’s face. However she didn’t notice the confused then curious expression that went across Chloe’s.

”Ehh, I’ve got time right now, I’m technically off duty, but would you guys be interested in more photos?” Vincent offered. The class beamed with delight

”Yes please!”

Those next few hours she spent was probably the most fun she had ever had. Even after they finished taking photos, the class had just.. hung around to talk, laugh, and just.. goof off. 

Vincent even printed the photos out for everyone, mentioning that “These photos are better than what the school’s got! Might as well actually let you kiddos have it first!”

It was probably the most she had ever talked to any of her classmates this entire school year. Taking photos, joking, playing around.. hell- she even took a picture with Chloe, as the heiress had simply pulled her over, took a selfie, then shuffled away next to Adrien, who gave her a big sweeping hug.

Hours later when Juleka got home, Luka had practically scrambled over- holding up his phone. On the ladyblog was Panthera Noire, and her miniature model shoot with Vincent. It was practically exploding with likes, as it was the first clear photo of Panthera that wasn’t from a video.

Not to mention the screaming fan girls who were raving at her posing.. Luka wrapped her up in an embrace, practically squeezing the life out of her- before almost crying as she pulled up her photos.

She had to stop him from framing them as she insisted they were just class photos, but still happily hung them up on her wall. The beaming grin on her face never leaving. Her heart felt warm, and she felt happy..

_Today was a good day.._ she thought, as she stared longing at Rose on the picture _I wonder if she thought so too.._

...

It was nice, really nice. Rose wasn’t sure why Juleka let Chloe and Sabrina join in, but the silent exchange between the two said wonders, it was fascinating. It was also nice to see Sabrina and Chloe interacting with different clsssmates,

Chloe was talking with Alix, though originally she thought they were arguing, the horrible smiles they gave each other spelt banter, which made Rose feel gleeful. Sabrina was briefly with Marinette, where their expressed to each other their love of specific mystery novels, before moving onto Max, and talked about biology.

The very quick selfie the two girls took with Juleka seemed like an apology on its own too, even if Chloe seemed to deny it. Rose’s heart bloomed with pride and joy as she saw the smile on Juleka’s face stretch wider and wider,

However as Rose watched Juleka and Marinette smile and gaze into eachother’s eyes, both wide and bright- there was.. a spark. A disgusting and stomach twisting feeling that burned at the bottom of Rose’s stomach.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she glanced between her two friends.

People could define Rose Lavillant as.. _Pure_ \- An absolute _Cinnamon roll_ — A _Princess_..

But princesses didn’t feel this way. Only the Evil Queens. The Evil Sisters. Only the monsters in her story books.

Rose’s grip around the bench tightened, as she realized in horror at what she was feeling. Her sky blue eyes watched Marinette’s face glow with delight as she talked with Juleka, and every part of her wished she was Marinette instead.

She.. She was supposed to be supportive.. she was supposed to be happy for Juleka.! All she had ever wanted was her best friend to be noticed.. to be loved as much as she so desperately wanted to be! And now she was!

Rose should be grateful for everything Marinette did! Marinette was a saint! Marinette helped!

So why.. why..

Why did Rose feel so..

-Her eyes widened with shock, as a part of her heart fluttered. Hints of disgust and anger filled her sick stomach as she saw how close Marinette was to Juleka. How Chloe stared at Juleka. How everyone looked at Juleka. The goth was so distracted and all Rose’s heart wanted was for Juleka to look at her.. and.. only her.

She felt creepy, like some stalker— but she couldn’t deny the strange beating in her heart and the quiver in her hands that quickened every time Juleka’s dreamy copper eyes met hers.

Rose hated this new feeling of obsession. So _why_ did she still feel it? Why was she so focused on this? Why was she still so angry? Why was Rose so..

.. _Jealous_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t change Chloe from being a petty bitch with the class photos. She may be better in this au but she still needs to be a bourgeois bitch before she gets full redemption.  
> Oh yeah-  
> No Reflekta.  
> That’s a thing.  
> I like the idea that the holders get stronger thanks to their parkouring all over Paris, so I was like “Normal Juleka would be trapped in the stall, BUT THIS JULEKA HAS BEEN WORKING OUT HAHA”  
> Also— Rose is pissed™, and I am too, Fuckin Damacoles
> 
> also also I’m finally dumping in more of that Julerose content™ and drama™ for all you lovelies, hope you likie
> 
> So yeah. Vincent hasn’t been akumatized yet in the main show so might as well now- i tried my best to make him different from other Vincent in the show who is also coincidentally a photographer (cough cough Pixelator).  
> So I made him “freeze” his targets in place instead of trap them, cause he really wanted these dumbasses to “chill out”  
> I don’t know how Juleka’s curse was actually broken, so I just put in: weird magic exists in her family, weird magic (Hawkmoth and Ladybug) meeting weird magic (her curse) cancels each other out.  
> Hawkmoth/Gabriel: I NEED THE MIRACULOUS BUT I ALSO WANT TO BE A GOOD FASHION MAN AND GIVE THIS POOR GIRL MODEL TIPS
> 
> Oh yeah- and Juleka is like 99% sure that Marinette is Ladybug. Because.. well.. she’s smart. Unlike Adrien OblviousSunshine JustaFriend Agreste. I hope i didn’t write her too Mary Sue..  
> More Chloe redemption too, huh.. chloe interacts with Alix a lot this chapter.. huh *side glances Chlolix*


	15. CopyCat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK IM SO SORRY GUYS I JUST HAVE A LOT OF FICS IM WORKING ON RN
> 
> also I got a tumblr btw I talk about my fics on there you can see more of Panthera there (Art, episode summaries, writing, etc)  
> https://justanotherpersonsuniverse.tumblr.com/

’“ _See you around Purr-tner” Panthera Noire winked teasingly,_

_“Bug Out Kitty!” Ladybug said back, before shooting off-‘_

Alya closed the footage and grinned

”They’re just made for each other aren’t they?” Alya squealed, “I mean- like I don’t wanna force it- but their chemistry _has_ to be something right?.

The girl group made their shrugs and nods, Juleka in particular trying her best to be as neutral as possible, as the girl Alya was shipping her with was possibly only a few feet away.

“I think they’re cute together but..” Rose shook her head “I don’t think they’re interested in each other.”

”What?? I thought you liked LadyNoire, Rose! You said you thought it was romantic!” Alya said, genuinely surprised. Juleka scratched the back of her neck shyly as she mulled over it.

_Would me and Marinette actually make a cute couple?_ She wondered

”Well yes but.. but.. uhh—“ Rose scrambled for an excuse, her cheeks darkening slightly. Juleka was touched at the effort her friend was making to keep her late night visits a secret “-Panthera Noire flirts with everyone!”

”But Ladybug doesn’t! She only acts like that around Panthera!” Mylene spoke up.

Marinette’s cheeks flushed, which made the Panthera Noire side of Juleka giggle with mischief.

”Now now girls, don’t you remember what Panthera Noire said during that footage leaked during Rogercop? Apparently she could be watching us right now!” Juleka drawled playfully, adding fuel to the fire.

Marinette squeaked with surprise “Oh my gosh _she could.!_ ”

Rose’s expression lit up for a moment, and Juleka almost felt.. a little jealous? Of herself? What the hell?

”I wonder if we could find that ‘little fairy’ Panthera mentioned.. it’d be pretty cool” Alix wondered out loud. Juleka could practically feel Plagg snickering.

”Who knows, I don’t think we should meddle though..” She mumbled, as the group continued on. She glanced briefly at the Ladyblog “You’ve got a lot of interviews with Panthera, don’t you Alya?”

”Yeah, I was trying to make up for her photo fails by having videos of her instead, but apparently people were having problems with screen shorting pictures off her too!“ she groaned

Juleka nodded _I guess that makes sense.. I always wondered if people were going to go down that loophole.. I guess it was covered though.._

“So that was another problem on its own, I think it’s solved though! Along with her picture curse! Look at all these shots I got! Aren’t they cool?” Alya said proudly, pulling up her camera roll.

There were a ton of pictures of her, close ups to her face, her jumping through the hair— It was impressive, Juleka felt her cheeks warm as she saw all of the photos of herself.. it made her heart feel.. whole. Like this whole hero thing was worth it.

Her eyes glanced at Marinette. _Thank god she’s oblivious.. along with the others.. probably glamour though.. this would’ve been really obvious by now.._ she thought

”Yeah, they _are_ cool” Juleka said as she gazed at her photo, as her friends around her gawked and squealed- but while the group felt light and giddy.. the goth not noticing the concerned and slightly envious expression Rose’s face. 

...

“That statue unveiling is coming up in the next couple of days, you showing up?” Ladybug asked

”Ehh.. probably not.. I don’t do well with crowds, interviews I’m usually fine with.. but.. but not crowds..” Juleka mumbled, twirling a hair in her hand “How about you?”

”I’m planning to” She said, stretching comfortably before leaning on the cat hero’s back “I think we might have to regardless, it’s a public thing, it’d be rude..”

”We’ll I’ve never had someone make a statue of me before so- I’m new at this” Juleka purred, before smirking “You wanna hear something Plagg told me today?”

Ladybug paused ”Uh sure? What’s up?”

”Well- he was visiting that akuma class from DuPont—“ She watched Ladybug freeze “—And he heard some girls chatting up about us two. The Ladyblogger is a _big_ fan of Ladynoire..”

”O-Oh you.. y-you don’t say? I didn’t know that! Why would I know that? I know nothing!” Ladybug squeaked, rubbing the back of her neck embarrassedly, her cheeks a bright pink “I-I never would’ve imagined that they’d talk about that!”

”Mhm, good thing you weren’t there, you would’ve blushed up a storm” Juleka said flatly, as Ladybug turned an even darker shade of the color _how did no one figure this out.._

“R-Right?! Ha-Hahahha..! If I wasn’t there..”

”I’ll try and make it to the statue thing, I’ll see you then Partner?” Juleka asked, Ladybug nodded, smiling happily

”I will! See you Panthera!”

Juleka nodded and darted away, making a mental checklist on ideas to cover for Marinette more. That girl was somehow running on sheer luck that people weren’t figuring her out. So she might as well help out a little...

...

Okay this ceremony, statue unveiling.. whatever whatever- was actually kind of boring.

Luka was making it a big deal going ‘it’s a statue for you Jules! Someone carved your face into a _rock_!’ which was nice, but now kind of weird after the first few seconds of imaging someone carving her boobs too.

Now _that’s_ an uncomfortable thought..

She sighed, brushing the hair out of her face. _Could be worse.._ she supposed. She looked around for Ladybug as she hung around near the Sculptor, waving at the crowd of people- feeling really small under her skin..

At least she could see a few familiar people in the crowd, Luka was in the back, smiling like an idiot, while Rose was squealing in the front with an excited Alya, snapping photo after photo.

_Really milking the broken curse are we?_ Juleka thought cheekily to herself, before feeling a tap on her shoulder from the sculpted guy. He had a snazzy toothpick looking lollipop thing in his mouth. _His name is Theo right? I think so._

”Excuse me, Panthera Noir, but Ladybug's not here.” He said shyly, tapping her shoulder.

“O-Oh- Don't worry about Ladybug. I'm sure she'll be here any minute.” Juleka said quickly, “I think we can handle this situation alone for now.“

Theo nodded “It's just that, I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo.” He said, holding up a small newspaper clipping “She's amazing. She's so brave and smart, the way she always saves everyone...“

Juleka’s eyebrow rose as she suppressed a slight scowl. _Sir how fucking old are you?!_ She screamed internally.

“Perhaps the ceremony should commence, it might bring her here faster” Mayor Bourgeois suggested, looking over the sea of people. Juleka considered there idea that maybe Marinette was in said crowd a long time ago, but she doubted the idea that she _wouldn’t_ be with Alya.

”Please, just one minute more, Mayor Bourgeois, she's going to come, I can feel it..!” Theo exclaimed, clutching the photo to his chest. _Yeahhhh no. Just no._

Juleka cleared her voice “A-Ah so.. Mr Barbot right? Uhh.. this sculpture is quite impressive for its size.. ah.. how long have you been working on it for?” She asked, 

”Since the first akuma! I was just simply struck with absolute inspiration!” Theo exclaimed, babbling on and on about how effect and pretty and great Ladybug was..

Wow Juleka never knew how much she wanted to punch a guy before.

...

WOW OKAY SHE _REALLY_ WANTED TO PUNCH THIS GUY NOW HOLY _FUCK_

”Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue!” Theo whined brokenheartedly “I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love..”

Juleka was silently seething. _Yeah I’m shutting this simp down right now, I’m not letting Marinette get hit on my this thirty something lookin ass._

”Yeah.. sorry she didn’t show up.. maybe she had.. uh.. other things she needed to do today?” She said carefully “Maybe she could only come in civilian form— you got at least one of the heroes here right? Isn’t that enough? She’ll see it eventually!”

”Yes but.. _I_ wanted to meet _her_..” Theo said, clutching the photograph. 

“Well she could’ve had other important things today, no biggie, if you’re looking for uh.. uh closer relationship with her like the one me and her do.. uh..” She searched for the least offending way to say this “..I don’t think you’re her type?” _Nailed it._

”Type.. you and her..?” He echoed, his eyes knitting together with a growing anger

”Uhh.. gotta go! T-These statues are amazing! Bye!” Juleka squeaked, before scrambling away. _Fuck this ain’t good._

...

_Oh no. This like- even worse._

Looking from the livestream, it was a bunch of tired and exasperated looking civilians watching as an almost perfect copy of herself ran through the louvre, the Mona Lisa and a bunch of other priceless paintings in their arms.

Fortunately, it seemed like there was at least one detail the CopyCat failed to imitate-

“ _Don’t mInd me I’m jUst stealing the mOna lIsa!_ ”

-her voice, clearly.

No one was buying it either by the looks of the footage, as the very high and very obviously fake falsetto voice make a few civilians cringe as the CopyCat cackled down the halls. At least they were labeling it as an akuma..

Climbing straight towards the police felt like a bad idea, so she decided to wait for Ladybug. Her tail lashed impatiently. _This is obviously and akuma_ she thought _but who.. who could it be?_ She wondered.

Seeing Ladybug drop in, she followed.

”Partner!” She called, skipping up. The red heroine turned around and smiled.

”Panthera, there you-“

Juleka squeaked as Roger slammed a pair of hand cuffs on her.

”You’re coming with me Copycat!” Roger sniffed, grabbing her arm.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

“Oh you little..” Juleka crossed her locked hands as she looked up to glare at Roger “Mr Raincomprix.. be a good cop for once and _let me and my Partner in?_ We’d like to look for some clues for this _obvious_ akuma!”

”Mr Raincomprix please let my cat go, this is the real one.” Ladybug deadpanned before he could speak, still the officer kept his nose high.

”Oh yeah? Prove it!” He scoffed.

”I- are you kidding me? You’re serious?” Juleka asked, raising an eyebrow- giggling her arms against the cuffs. _Damn it damn it I am not getting arrested like this!_

”I always am. You scared, Copycat?” Roger dared, his eyes narrowing. Ladybug groaned, rubbing the space between her eyes before pulling out her yoyo up to a Ladyblog livestream of Alya following Copycat.

” _Come and get me suckers!_ ” Copycat yelled from the screen as Roger paled, looking down at it and then to the handcuffs around her wrist.

”D-Duh.. duh.. uh..”

”Please release me, _Roger_.” Juleka said dryly, her eyes narrowing as he quickly unlocked her from her cuffs. She sighed, _Jeez.._ she glanced up at Ladybug and smiled weakly as the three quickly scooted into The Louvre “I didn’t see you at the ceremony today Partner, something hold you up?“

Ladybug sighed as they walked into the missing painting room “You could say that..” She said exasperatedly “Did I miss anything?”

”Eh, nothing much, only the statue unveiling and the sculptor guy being.. a total..” Juleka’s eyes widened as she stopped in her tracks. Placed carefully on one of the seats was an all too familiar Lollipop stick. “..weirdo..”

She growled with rage. _That mother fucker!_ Juleka cursed in her mind _I should’ve known! I’m gonna kill him! Rip his stupid man bun clean off!_

”Panthera? What’s wrong?” Ladybug asked as Juleka angrily crushed the stick in her hand.

Juleka didn’t answer, only turning and bolting out of The Louvre. She made it about halfway across the city following her gps when she got a call from.. Ladybug? _Wait we can all each other on our weapons? That’s so sick why didn’t anyone tell me that!_

” _Panthera where did you go?!_ ” Ladybug said

”To Theo Barbot’s workshop! He’s the copycat!” Juleka shouted into her baton “Stupid thirty year lookin something jerk! Be ready got it? I’m gonna kick his ass faster than you can say ‘ _The Cat Is In The Bag!’_ ” She hung up as she quickly pole vaulted over another couple buildings.

Standing above the workshop, a grim smile stretched across her lips as she looked down. A small letter and a porcelain lucky cat sat on a crate in the middle of the room. No doubt for her.

She slipped inside carefully, her eyes narrowing at it. It was suspicious to the highest degree but she needed to know want it was. Picking up the envelope carefully, she read a simple sentence

_Cat’s in the bag._

”Oh damn it.” 

The box lunged outwards and she felt two metal cuffs clasp around her wrists. Juleka snarled. _Damn it who keeps handcuffs in an art studio?!_

_”Cataclysm—“_ She yelled, reaching towards the chains before watching as her glowing hand slammed into a small paper, she watched in anger as she met her own terribly smug face stepping away from her.

Juleka roared with anger as she struggled against the chains, doing her best to reach out and smack him, only to miss by a couple inches as he stood there. 

“I don't get what Ladybug sees in you. A fool who so easily falls into my trap.” Copycat scoffed, it was immensely weird to hear an adult man’s voice come out of her face. Her eyes narrowed. In fact- it was strange to see her face at all. She truly looked.. different as Panthera..

Despite the fact that almost nothing changed, there was a feeling of difference that she couldn’t shake. _So this is how people see me.._ Juleka thought, as she reached behind her for her staff, only to find it missing.

Copycat held it up with his own copy, a large smirk on his face as he flipped his hair smugly “Looking for this? Which one should I pick up? My one or _my_ one?” He asked, as he spun each one in his hand, suddenly hers started to ring.

Copycat smirked at her before answering, her stomach dropped as she heard a perfect imitation of her voice spoken into it “Ladybug, hurry up. I've caught the impostor at Théo Barbot's workshop!” He purred.

“Okay! I'll be there in thirty seconds!” Ladybug said. Panic overwhelmed her.

“Don't come here, Ladybug! It's a trap!” She yelled, before Theo swiftly ended the call.

”Too late, Kitty. Ladybug's on her way, which was my plan all along.” He said proudly, it was awfully weird to want to punch her own face so bad.

”You were faking having a bad falsetto.. just to lure me here! To make sure it was obvious where you were!” Juleka snarled, her eyes narrowing as she heard a beep come from her ring.

”Of course I did! Ladybug doesn’t deserve a dumb kitty like you! I’m the one she deserves! We’ll be so perfect together! Her and I! If we’re together- a little cross dressing won’t hurt! For she’ll know the _true_ me!” Copycat said gleefully, as he stared down at his autograph photo. Juleka internally cringed. _Just my luck.._ she cursed inside her mind. 

“Sure, with that awful acting she’ll sure to see the true you, an absolute creep!” Juleka snapped. Copycat growled, he shoved the photo into his pocket and charged at her, slamming her to the ground and pinning her to the floor.

_This is_ so _not my thing..!_

She grimaced as she saw Copycat’s face glow with a faint butterfly visor, reaching for her ring before suddenly a wonderfully hopeful whizzing sound filled their ears as Ladybug swooped down from the warehouse windows.

“My lady! There you are!” Copycat smiled with disgusting glee, hearing it in her voice somehow made it worse for her. _My lady? Seriously? This white knight piece of.._ at least Ladybug immediately fell into a small state of unease as her jog turned into a suspicious trot and walk as she stared at the two.

Juleka gave a sheepish smile from underneath her doppelgänger as she attempted to tug her arm away again, meeting no success as another beep rang out.

”Panthera Noire..” She greeted nervously, glancing at them “He.. even looks like you..” She said, staring down at her.

”Its because I am me, Partner! He was faking the falsetto thing to lure me here! You’ve got to believe that I’m the real one!” Juleka said desperately. Ladybug’s eyes widened a bit as she glanced between them.

”No- he did!” Copycat said, grabbing Juleka by the wrist and holding it towards Ladybug as she hesitantly took her hand “Trust me my lady! You’ll see once you deakumatize him! The akuma- it’s in his ring!”

Juleka grimaced, looking up at the red heroine who was staring at her beeping ring with concern.

”If you don’t think I’m the real one..” Juleka started in a not so hushed tone, as Her eyes darted around before she lighting up “..ask him about our _love_ for one another!” She said, before winking. A look of recognition passed by Ladybug’s face before she smiled at Copycat.

Ladybug let go of her ring and leaned close to Copycat’s face “I hope you haven’t told him about us..” She said seductively. Copycat let out a gurgled sounding ‘Uhhh’ as she watched her own face pinken.

”W-Whaa..?” _Oh god do I really sound like that when I’m embarrassed?_

“That we’re.. oh you know..” Ladybug looked away with fake shyness, before she tapped him on the nose “..we made a secret promise?” She asked almost tenderly. The Doppelgänger stammered for words before grinning nervously

”Uhh _yes_! O-Of course!” He said. Ladybug’s smirk only grew as she spoke again

”We never made a promise, _Copycat_!” She yelled and pointed at him proudly. The giddy smile dropped from Copycat’s face as her eyes burned with anger. 

“I love you Ladybug!” Copycat declared, his voice dropping out of her’s and switching back to his own as he gripped Juleka’s collar and shook her angrily “I‘m way better than this mangy alley cat!” He yelled.

”Hey- you’re the one stealing my face here!” Juleka snapped as Ladybug rolled her eyes

”Sorry Copycat! But liars are losers- and even though we aren’t a couple, I’d choose the _real_ Panthera Noire over you every day!” Ladybug said confidently. Copycat rose an eyebrow

”You aren’t dating? B-but I thought..” Copycat sputtered. Ladybug rose an eyebrow at Juleka as she shrugged

”Look- I was trying to let him down easy- I guess he just assumed.” She explained, before pulling her legs and slamming her heels into Theo’s stomach, sending him flying across the room. She bounced to her feet and grinned “God that was satisfying!”

”Grr.. then you’re free game then! I won’t let anyone take your from me Ladybug! _Cataclyyssm_!” Theo yelled, lifting up his claws and summoning a familiar icky black power.

”Wow he made that sound stupid..” Juleka commented, turning to Ladybug “Please don’t tell me I sound like that whenever I do it..”

”Don’t worry Kitty, the original is much better” Ladybug smiled before pulling out her yo-yo “Let’s wrap things up!” She threw it in the air “ _Lucky charm!_ ”

Dropping into her partner’s hands was a..

”A spoon? What am I supposed to do with this?” Ladybug wondered out loud. Her eyes narrowed as she yanked against the chains again.

”Dunno! But think of something!” She said quickly.

Copycat charged at them, yelling with anger as he reached out to slash Juleka with his now active cataclysm, before Ladybug swooped in front of her. Juleka’s heart stopped for a moment before smiling as she saw Copycat’s claws smash into the quickly deteriorating chains and cuffs.

Copycat’s face fell as they crumbled off of Juleka’s wrists. Without waiting a second thought, Juleka quickly slammed her shoe into his face and sent him smashing into the brick wall. It was then that she noticed he wasn’t even wearing her heels. _Coward, he couldn’t even copy that!_

“Quick thinking, Partner!” Juleka smiled encouragingly. Ladybug grinned. Her eyes sparkling.

”Thanks! Where’s his akuma?” She asked

”Photo in his pocket! Let’s make this quick!” Juleka said, another beep echoing from her ring.

”Hah! You’re going to change back before me!” Theo cackled from the midst of the dust, she met her own matching emerald eyes. _Huh I do have a hint of red, that’s cool._

“Can he even turn back..?” Juleka wondered, before charging forward. She got three good hits in, however her arms stung with pain as he smashed his double dueling batons into her, before throwing her over his shoulder and sending her tumbling across the ground.

Ladyblog immediately covered for her and jumped into the fray, doing a much better job at fighting the copycat. Juleka pulled herself to her feet as she stalked around to his blind side, as Ladybug leaped to a higher area.

”He’s pretty good!” Ladybug commented. Juleka sprang forward and attempted to reach for her baton, only to miss and land on the ground with a hiss. She was up in her feet again, smashing her knuckles into his side before being thrown a few feet to the right.

”No need to rub it in! He’s cheating!” Juleka barked back, her tail lashing with irritation.

”I told you I was better!” Copycat said, before yelping as Ladybug snapped her yo-yo forward and yanked back her baton, passing it back to Juleka.

”Sure you are Copycat!” Ladybug teased. Juleka grinned as she leapt forward again, she had no idea how to actually sword fight besides a few old memories with Anarka’s ‘surprise spars’ but wow this fun!

_I feel like a pirate somehow_ she thought as she blocked another smack- the clanging sound of metal and their grunts filling the art studio as she heard the drowned out whizzing sound if Ladybug’s yo-yo.

Meeting another strike, she pulled her baton back, she flexed her muscles as she pulled forward and slammed her baton against her double’s. Unfortunately he did the same, and sent their weapons flying.

Juleka made the first punch to his face, it was still weird to fight against herself. It was making her brain confused..

Blocking another attack, she leapt up to slash her claws into his briefly fallen form, before finding her wrist caught by Ladybug’s yo-yo. She turned around.

”Partner it’s me!” She yelled. Copycat sprung to his feet

”No it’s me! I’m the real one My Lady!”

Yeah that’s all it took to convince her.

Yanking Juleka towards her, Ladybug hauled her over her shoulders and spun around before practically shooting the cat hero towards the akuma.

”Panthera Noire- use quick attack!” She yelled as Juleka cackled and slammed into him. The two continued to wrestle for dominance, claws flying everywhere as she snarled with rage. She could hear the sound of stretching tape as she glanced at the corner of her eye.

Ladybug smiled at her, holding up a crafted fishing pole. She grinned and nodded to her, before stepping backwards to the place Ladybug motioned towards. _Good job Marinette_ she thought, as she let herself get tackled by Copycat.

Bending her legs, she caught Theo by the stomach, holding him up above her. His face paled with confusion as she winked at him.

”Guess you got catfished.” She quipped, as Ladybug hooked the spoon around his belt. Juleka swiftly unzipped his pocket as Ladybug yanked him toward the ceiling. She spun around the drafters before snatching the picture from his open pocket. She ripped it in two and smiled with relief as the butterfly fluttered out of it.

Juleka dusted herself off as Ladybug casted her miraculous cure. Looking up, she saw Theo ungracefully fall from the ceiling and she halfheartedly caught him in her arms like a bride, before letting him unceremoniously flop to the floor again.

”Please never fall in love with me” Ladybug deadpanned, her eyes dead tired “I think the idea of you in love with me just died really really hard today.”

”Oh for sure” Juleka chuckled before pausing “wait you had the idea of falling in love with me?”

”Uhh..” Ladybug looked away momentarily, a bit pink under the mask “Dark Cupid.” Is all she said

”Ah- yeah.” The cat hero nodded sheepishly, before feeling her ring beep again “Sorry about that again.”

”No worries- I’ll handle Theo here, thanks for helping out today Panthera, I owe you one” Ladybug said. Juleka smiled softly, she quickly bounced away.

Finally reaching home, she let herself collapse on the couch while Plagg flew straight towards the fridge.

“Well that was an interesting statue unveiling, heard Panthera Noire got framed for some cat burglary” Luka commented slyly, throwing a blanket onto her. She smiled softly as she snuggled into it tiredly. “So what’d _you_ do today, Jules?”

”Kick ass.” She said, Luka laughed

”That’s my sister” He smiled proudly, “Ice cream?”

”Please”

...

”—You’re sixteen?!”

”Yeah sorry Mr Barbot.”

”Oh my- oh god I have so so sorry.. I just- who gave sixteen year olds magic powers holy shit?! You’re children!”

”Yep..”

”Panthera said you two were younger than twenty five- _I’m_ twenty five! I just- holy fuck I am so sorry kid..”

”No worries! Sorry I couldn’t make it to your statue unveiling, can you keep my age on the down low though? It’s a bit of private information that I needed to say to help you with your thing..”

”Oh no problem Ladybug! I’m so sorry again..“

* * *

I was drawing Panthera Noire more and I was having fun, but I felt bad about using ActuallyRea/GinjaNinjaOwO’s designs, I felt like I was copying (which is weird sense this entire fic was inspired by that design), but regardless, I felt uncomfortable with using a design that wasn’t mine.

So I made my own design of her now:

a little similar, a little not, went for a more ‘rocker chick’ look to try and differentiate.

snazzy snazzy snazzy I hope

ALSO SHES FIGHTING IN HEELS HOW TF IS SHE DOING THAT!? Same reason how Reflekta was able to i guess

hope you like it

Another drawing I made of Panthera  
  


There’s a lot more fan art I made on my tumblr as well as stories, if you want to see more Panthera content that isn’t just chapters, go visit there

Like- I have a lot of art and writing. Go check it out y’all

(I’ve explained a lot of future chapters there and I have a lot there for y’all who want more panthera content sense I don’t post chapters often)

(the good news is that the next two chapters have been planned so stay tuned!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in the show Copycat is actually able to imitate Chat’s voice but I found the idea that he can’t do Juleka’s female voice funny so I went with him doing a really bad falsetto instead, for comedy sake, until the finale fight where he reveals he did it to taunt Panthera
> 
> Theo was a simp and then became a white knight when akumatizing. I added that whole My Lady for referential spice
> 
> I last minute decided on tumblr (again its https://justanotherpersonsuniverse.tumblr.com/) to kill Adrienette and DjWifi by pulling out the ‘I’m in love with my best friend but she’s straight’ card for poor Alya, who has been secretly dying this entire time from said card!  
> Rest in piece to those two ships but this is my fic and I like my Rare pairs.
> 
> Animan is going to be.. fun  
> This fic is rlly fucking gay bros


	16. Animan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in fucking pieces DJ WiFi

“ _Awww, stressed out, are we, Miss Panthie? You're talking about a wild animal, dude._ ”

Juleka wasn’t sure of what the fuck she was looking at.

”Uhhh— hey Rose..?” She said

”Yes Juleka?”

”What.. what the hell is Kim doing?”

Rose looked up from her ice cream, their fingers were tangled together as not to get separated and it made Juleka’s heart skip a beat. The blonde’s eyes squinted before her lips settled into a frown.

In front of them was the black panther enclosure. The two girls watched as two of their classmates stood in front of it, the jock making faces at the glass while the big cat snarled at him. Rose was quiet for a moment before answering.

”Kim is.. yelling at a panther.” Rose said blankly, her eyes narrowing with concern.

”That’s.. that’s weird right? This isn’t normal?” The goth asked carefully, tilting her head. Rose thought for a moment again before shaking her head.

”Nope.”

The two were silent for a moment as they watched Kim argue with the very exasperated and irritated zookeeper, Max watching next to him adding commentary and notes. A shame. She wanted to check out her hero’s namesake animal. 

”Wanna go look at a different animal?” Juleka asked, looking down at her. Blinking slowly. She wondered if Rose knew what that meant. She herself wondered why she started to do it.

Rose smiled brightly ”Sure!”

Honestly, Juleka had no idea how they came to the zoo. Something about a new exhibit..? To be frank, she didn’t care. Her opinions of zoos were very mixed, but they were better than circuses at least..

She had to admit though, it was very beautiful, and the beaming smile on Rose’s face as they passed by every animal was worth the hot sun. Juleka adjusted her hat carefully.

”I’m glad I could come here with you today Rose.” She said softly. “It’s really pretty here.”

”You too! I-I mean- yeah Me too- I mean- yeah.. it is pretty! Here! This place!” Rose said quickly, her cheeks growing a soft pink. Juleka felt her heart explode for a moment as she struggled to contain her already crumbling composure.

She squeezed Rose’s hand as she giggled.

”Yeah.. it is pretty here. Again- thank you for taking me out, we should do this again some time” Juleka smiled, not noticing the soft sigh of relief Rose let out as she hid her flustered face from the goth, ”So what do you—“

”He’s sure taking us time, huh? He's not coming, is he?”

The two froze, Rose pulled her behind a trash can as they peered around. Juleka’s cheeks felt hot as she glanced down at their intertwined hands again before she refocused.

Sitting at a small picnic table was Nino and Marinette, sitting awkwardly away from each other. Juleka’s eyes narrowed with confusion before her gaze darted around.

On opposites ends of the opening, hidden in the bushes and from behind a tree was Adrien and Alya. Raising an eyebrow, her eyes fell with curiosity on the two earpieces the girls and boys shared.

”Yes he is, but first I wanted to take this opportunity to.. to uh..” Nino sputtered, he paused and waited, Juleka could see that Adrien was telling him something from his bush as Nino did his best to repeat “..to tell you that I- Gahhh.. I..uh..” His eyes darted around “..lllove a girl that I don't know how to tell her!” He squeaked.

”Ooh this is so so..intense? Dramatic? Ooh.. Crazy! Nino must be trying to confess to Marinette! I knew he had a crush on her! I wish we got closer..” Rose whispered excitedly

”Since when did Nino have a crush on Marinette?” She asked

”Since like a month ago!” Rose replied, before sighing dreamily “So romantic!” 

Looking at the four separated kids, a brief smirk grew on the goth’s face.

”I’ve got an idea” Juleka whispered, rustling through her bag.

”What is it?” Rose asked. Juleka lifted up her phone and shuffled into her contacts before pulling up Rose’s info. The blonde rose an eyebrow and tilted her head curiously, not unlike a puppy. It was terribly adorable.

”We can leave ourselves on speaker. I’ll watch on the Alyanette side and you watch Adrinino side” Juleka said quietly “So we can hear all sides of this whole chaotic fiasco”

Rose was quiet for a few moments, and small flicker of fear passed over Juleka as she wondered if she was being too direct or controlling before Rose giggled softly.

”Did.. did you use ship names?” She asked, her soft baby blue eyes glistening with a hint of mischief. Juleka flushed a bright pink, but there was no mask to hide it.

”M-Maybe? Sorry that was weird..” She mumbled nervously, Rose shook her head quickly

”No no! It was cute! Let’s do it!” Rose exclaimed, too busy with pulling out her own phone to see how red Juleka’s cheeks had gotten “Operation Spy on the Spies is a go! We’ll be like partners in crime Jules!” Rose grinned.

The gothic girl paused before she smiled softly, her heart melting into warmth and ‘ _I love you’_ is all she could think.

”I’ll meet you at the tiger exhibit once this is all over, we wouldn’t want them to see us after all” Juleka said,

“Got it!” Rose nodded, and the two departed. But despite the small spark of excitement in her, She was already longing for contact again. _Might as well see how my partner’s slippery love life is doing._

It wasn’t hard to sneak behind Alya. It was almost too easy actually, now that she thought about it. Plagg peeked out of her pocket curiously and she made a ‘be quiet’ motion as she crouched down nearby.

”You? Giving expert advise on how to tell someone you love them? Can't wait to hear this one!” Alya smirked, though despite her jovial attitude... something about her tone sounded.. almost bitter.

" _Can't wait to hear this one..._ " Marinette repeated mockingly,

” _What_?” Nino said, his voice edging into brief fear 

”Uhh.. Can't wait to hear... about this lucky girl!” Marinette squeaked, loud enough that Juleka didn’t even need to lean near Alya’s voice set to catch it. _Nice save._ Juleka thought drlyly. Glancing to the side, she could see Alya slowly inching closer behind the tree. Her eyes trained on the two friends like a predator to it’s prey, completely still.

” _Oh.. Yeaah_..” Nino nodded awkwardly, glancing backwards a little desperately towards Rose and Adrien’s direction.

“ _Tell her it’s you!_ ” Adrien’s voice picked up from Juleka’s phone, 

” _Oh my gosh it’s happening.!_ ” Rose whispered 

” _It's youuu...”_ As Nino awkwardly crawled out his confession that in another life Juleka would define as smooth, she actually wondered if he’d go through with it,“.. _ur best friend Alya!_ ” Nino squeaked, panic written all over his chalky face.

_Annnd Guess not._

” _What_?!” Alya, Adrien, Rose, and Marinette helped on their respective calls.

”Oh this is going to be interesting.” Plagg said flatly, Juleka groaned, rubbing the space between her eyes

”Yup.”

” _Could this be? The birth of DJWiFi?!_ ” Rose gasped with excitement on her end

”Damn it Nino I’m gay as fuck what are you fucking doing?!” Alya hissed through her teeth, rubbing her temples with frustration as she lifted the mic away from her face momentarily to make sure Marinette didn’t hear her.

”Ah. The death of DJWiFi.” Juleka deadpanned. “Gay solidarity though. Nice.”

” _She could be bi!”_ Rose squeaked on her line

”Could be bi..” Juleka nodded as she inched slowly closer, barely making a sound as Alya slipped the earpiece back on to try and wrangle the situation again.

”This trip is turning out to be a lot more interesting than I thought! I wish she’d turn up the volume though so we could heard what pigtails is saying better!” Plagg hissed in her ear, before she waved him off.

”Alya? Awesome!” Marinette smiled, whether or not she was actually so oblivious to the confessing discomfort and look of ‘wow I fucked this up’ on Nino’s face, or was masterfully dodging Nino’s confession. Knowing both of her Ladybug and Marinette sides.. Juleka could definitely say it was the oblivious option.

The blogger seemed to snap out of her grumbling daze as she stared up in horror ”What?! No! No it’s not awesome!” She yelled

”I can fix up a date for you guys!” Marinette added, again, oblivious as her angelic smile spread across her face.

”Dear lord.” Juleka said flatly, despite struggling very intensely with trying not to laugh- which as a challenge Rose was barely failing as her stifled laughter could be heard from her phone.

” _Oh boy_..” Adrien said

“W-What?! No! I-“ Alya growled, crossing her arms angering _“_ No way! Nino's like.. a brother to me! Just Ugh! No! End of discussion!”

“ _He's gonna be so sad if you don't_.” Marinette whispered, her bluebell eyes soft and sad 

“ _Did you say something_?” Nino asked confusedly, Juleka was getting real tired of this miscommunication bit.

“I said... It'd be so sad if you didn't tell her!” Marinette quickly said, posing a large grin.

” _Marinette is a lot better at making excuses than I thought_ ” Rose whispered into her phone

Juleka smirked, playing with her ring “I bet she has practice,

“No! No way! Marinette I swear to the mother of all fucks if you try and set me up so help me I’ll—” Alya started before suddenly a roar that was shortly followed by an ear piercing scream broke out.

Juleka yelped, stumbling backwards into a bush. Alya spun around, her eyes widening.

”Juleka?!” The blogger exclaimed, 

” _Juleka?! Are you okay_?” Rose’s voice yelled from the other line

” _What the- Rose!?_ ” Adrien squawked

” _Rose_?” Nino parroted, looking around confusedly

”Juleka?” Marinette repeated, before another scream interrupted all six of them. Juleka shot out of the bushes and looked through the trees, seeing Kim and Max dashing down the walk, screaming like a madmen.

”HE’S COMING!”

”RUN!”

Juleka’s eyes widened as running after them, lean, snarling, and with burning violet eyes- was a furious black panther. Her neck twisted to the side and her stomach dropped more as following after it was an army of rampaging animals.

”Oh shit”

”RUN RUN RUN RUN!” Nino screamed, turning to flee “WE’RE DITCHING THIS SHIT!”

”D-Dagh! N-Nino wait up!” Adrien shouted, running after him from the bushes, followed by a screaming Rose. Juleka paled as she turned to Alya.

”Well?? Run!” The goth shouted, and the two scrambled out of the foliage as the ground underneath them shook with the army of creatures of various sizes and smells. It almost made Juleka’s eyes tear up from the stench of a few of them.

”Were you and Rose spying on us?!” Alya exclaimed

”Maybe? We got were walking around, spotted you, and Rose wanted to know what was going on!” Juleka shouted back as they turned a corner.

”Why?!”

Juleka was silent for a moment ”She likes romance?” She tried 

“Nuh uh! No way- There’s no way in hell im dating Nino!” Alya shouted, “God! What am I doing- I should be filming the akuma!”

Juleka’s eyes narrowed as they skidded to a stop “Yeah I don’t think you should”

”Uh- Why?” The blogger rose an eyebrow

”Literal army of animals Alya, you _will_ get eaten.” Juleka deadpanned, growling as another roar echoed through the zoo, she stared down at Alya before turning away “Shit- Okay- I’m gonna go find Rose, you do your whole blog thing” 

She turned to run before finding her arm held back, she spun around in confusion before meeting Alya’s scared expression.

”Did.. you hear what I said then?”

Juleka rose an eyebrow ”What?”

Alya stared at her for a moment, her eyes narrowing before she looked away bitterly “Nevermind, see you Juleka, I hope you find Rose”

The goth stared at her confusedly. _That was.. weird.._

“Uh.. Okay? See ya Alya” She mumbled, before scrambling away. Hearing Plagg flying out of her pocket, she dove behind a large patch of bushes and foliage and looked to him “That was weird right?”

Plagg yawned “I fell asleep when Blogger a Girl was yelling about Nino- what was weird?” He asked

”Nevermind” Juleka said, her eyes narrowing as another roar echoed across the park. She growled, rubbing her ring “Let’s fix everything— Plagg! Claws Out!”

...

“You lost, kiddo. What do you think of panthers now?” The panther snarled, stalking forward towards a cowering Kim

“ ****That... panthers are the best?” He tried. Juleka started down from her perch, a toothy grin splitting across her face as she jumped down.

”Couldn’t agree more Kim!” She quipped, flicking her hair to the side “Panthers _are_ the best!”

“Along with Ladybugs!” Another figure said, jumping down next to her. Juleka grinned as Ladybug sent a beaming smile her way.

“I think I’m higher on the food chain..” Animan snarled, his voice gravely and deep. Almost sounding as if a scratching post grew vocal chords.

”Kim! Run for it!” Ladybug yelled, as the jock nodded profusely, screaming as he bolted off to the right. Animan roared as he chased after him, bounding after him before Ladybug swung her yo-yo forward, and catching the panther mid air, causing him to slap into the ground.

Juleka’s eyes fell upon the claw bracelet that hung around one of his paws “That’s gotta be it.” She hissed, but before she could jump forward- she was stopped by a loud roar. Looking up with horror, she found another horde of zoo creatures strutting out from behind the fallen Akuma.

”Attack!” Animal roared, as the animals burst forward. Juleka and Ladybug screamed, Ladybug dropping her yo-yo as the two booked it. Looking back, her eyes narrowed as she saw the akuma’s mass suddenly bubble, form darkening and shifting- before suddenly turning into a small dog and slipping out of the string, and running.

_Ohhh fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK_

Darting through the maze of a zoo, Juleka found herself falling to stomach as a snake snap at her heels, before she began running on all fours in a state of desperation to keep moving.

”This is insane!” She yelled

”No kidding! What are we supposed to do? Put them back in their cages?!” Ladybug sputtered, before yelping as they narrowly dodged a screaming Alya and Nino being chased by a gorilla. Ladybug paled in horrror as she bounded after them “Split up!” She yelled.

Another scream interrupted Juleka’s protest as Adrien and Rose ran across the walk from a different direction, being chased by a lion. Oh fuck no.

Jumping onto a pole, she clawed her way after them, launching herself at the lion and smacking it across the face with her baton. It roared at her, and she roared back, before pouncing over it and grabbing Rose and Adrien by the scruffs- and then jumping onto the top of a roof.

Placing them down, a smile spread across her face

”Hello there Princess, a trip to the zoo?” She purred, giving a curt bow to Rose who giggled

”Something like that, until the akuma showed up” Rose smiled, her cheeks dusting into a light pink that made Juleka’s heart beat

”Wow! Panthera Noire!” Adrien beamed _Oh I forgot about him_ “You’re so much cooler in person! It’s nice to meet you!”

She smiled sheepishly, blushing a bit. _Wow he literally shines_

“Aw, thanks I-“ She was interrupted by the trumpeting sound of a pissed off elephant, which was something she never thought she’d ever have to or need to hear “-gotta go. I gotta go. See ya!”

Quickly bouncing off, Juleka glanced back a few times to make sure Rose was okay, landing on a tree. Her tail lashed. _Shit- I literally just left her on a roof. Should I go back and move her or.._

Suddenly the tree lurched to the side, as a group of animals began to jostle her around. She screamed, inching upwards as a giraffe, smacked its head at her, making a terrifying strange moan of a sound. _I didn’t even know giraffes could make sounds what the fuck—_

“Panthera!” Ladybug shouted, landing on a nearby enclosure “There’s too many! We can’t capture them all!”

”Have you been trying to put them back?!” Juleka yelped, swiping at an swooping eagle, she growled at it, before looking back at her friend and jumping up to her “So what now?!”

“We go back to Plan A- destroy the object, hope the cure fixes everything” Ladybug said quickly

”We always do that, and that hasn’t failed us yet, so let’s” Juleka shrugged, and the two quickly bounced off, retrieving Ladybug’s yo-yo, and then making their way through the now animal infested city.

...

Spinning and jumping across the rooftops always brought Juleka a sense of ease, even in the worst situations. The way the wind brushed against her face and combed through her hair- How the soft tapping and puttering against the brick, stone, and wood- and seeing her shadow dance over the roofs made her feel.. miraculous. 

Then again, she could do without the animals rampaging around the city, luckily not eating or hurting anyone but still.

”Over there!” Juleka shouted, pointing to the left, as they focused in on a screaming Kim, booking it was from a snarling panther before tripping and crashing to the ground, the akuma stalking froward with a wide tooth filled grin.

“..and then.. there was one!” He snarled, pouncing forward- only to be stopped again by the quick whip of Ladybug’s yo-yo.

”Not this time Animan!” Ladybug yelled, as Juleka landed after her.

”Yeah! This city has room for one black cat! And it’s me!” She grinned, crossing her arms, before quickly glancing at Kim.

Passing by Animan, she slipped a tracker from her baton into Kim’s hoodie as she patted him on the back.

”Hey Kimmy, why don’t you scram for now- we’ll keep this panther off your tail for a while” Juleka winked, before pulling him to his feet and shoving him off, not looking away until he started to run again. _Just in case.._ Turning back around Animan she crossed her arms and grinned.

”Now as for you..”

”You’ll never take me!” The panther snarled, burning and bubbling into a bright violet before turning into an eagle. Letting out a cry, he flapped away. No doubt continuing his chase. Juleka chuffed.

”Dumbass..” she mumbled.

”What do we do now?! We’ll be chasing him all day if we keep this up!” Ladybug exclaimed angrily, biting down on her thumb as she tapped her foot on the ground. Thinking. Juleka smiled to herself. _Can’t help but be a little Marinette even as Ladybug, can you partner?_ “Maybe if we can- no.. timing would be too hard.. or maybe..”

“Or maybe we can just trust the fact he’ll find Kim and follow him there?” Juleka suggested,

”But we’ll need to know where Kim—“ Ladybug started, before Juleka pressed a claw to her lips, smirking before opening up her baton’s gps.

”Voila.” She smiled, as Ladybug gingerly took it from her hands, her silvery blue eyes lighting up excitement and clicking gears as her brilliant mind began to work “A trap for you, partner”

“This’ll work! Come on kitty!” Ladybug grinned, jumping past her as the two darted to the Dupain Cheng Bakery.

...

Getting inside wasn’t a difficulty, Mrs. Sabine and Mr Tom were always a comforting delight, it wasn’t like they weren’t before, but their kindness and comforting aura was always staggering for Juleka. 

They were like if warmth was embodied into two people. Hell- she was pretty sure she heard Mr Tom call Kim ‘son’. She supposed that made sense, after all, Kim had known Marinette sense they were in diapers apparently. But the look of happiness on relief every time Tom said it to him made it seem to matter so much more.

Especially with _his_ family. 

Juleka trailed her way through the bakery, glancing back every so often to see Ladybug— no- _Marinette_ staring at her own home. It was fascinating to watch really. How Ladybug avoided this place. How her face contorted with fear as Sabine looked at her when they entered. How careful she was, looking at things she no doubt sees every day with a feeling of gentleness, care, and consideration.

As if she was a stranger.

Juleka’s ear twitched as she watched her classmate in a red mask move through the kitchen, her piercing eyes glancing over everything with an analytical but soft stare. And Juleka knew that _this_ was what Marinette was fighting for.

She couldn’t tell you what was going on in the girl’s brain. But if Juleka had to guess, it’d probably feel like a third person experience to her- as Mrs. Sabine busied herself with showing Ladybug around, as if her own daughter was bracing her with her presence.

Juleka was silent. She wondered what would happen if Anarka met Panthera Noire. If she’d act the same. If she’d recognize her. If she would care. Shaking her head, she did he rents to unravel these thoughts.

Well.. Anarka was the same with everyone. For better or worse.. and despite how much Mrs Sabine and Mr Tom adored Marinette, there wasn’t anything to them that indicated that they recognized their own daughter.. and if her mother cared—

Juleka hoped she would. Because that meant the secret meant something. That _she_ meant something.

And Juleka knew she did, she knew she was worth something enough that Anarka lawfully divorced Juleka’s dad for her. But the hopefully unrealistic fears that if Anarka looked at her and saw a city saving lawful indivual and then sneer in disgust for betraying their chaotic life, always seemed to plague Juleka.

Shaking her head, Juleka attempted to think of other things as she stared outside, watching Animan’s shadow as he loomed over the building.

_I wonder what Alya and Nino are doing right now._ Juleka wondered

...

“..this is your fault,” Alya deadpanned, the two were locked in one of the enclosures. Ladybug had thrown them inside for protection. It smelt of shit. Mostly cause it was a damn monkey pen but there was also a piece of shit next to her.

”I said I’m sorry!” Nino whined, _there he is_

“Fucking damn it Nino!” Alya yelled

”I just I- I couldn’t” Nino said weakly, covering his face embarrassedly.

” _Nino_.” Alya growled, sitting up to stare down at him.

”I freaked out dude! I freak out all the time! I just- I- I just freeze! Like a deer in the headlights! Or- like- A stupid ass turtle trying to hide in his shell because he wanted to like- cause he’s- _Fuck_ I don’t know where I’m going with this metaphor! We’ve been sitting in this cage for too long” Nino huffed angrily, slumping backwards on his back and kicking his legs around

Alya sighed, laying next to him, crossing her arms.

”Can’t say I blame you.. Marinette is amazing, she’s.. just miraculous.” She said, looking up at the top of the enclosure, her cheeks dusting a soft pink “I probably would’ve done the same..” she murmured.

Nino nodded silently “Yeah..”

The two were silent, before suddenly Nino shot upwards

”WAIT WHAT-“ 

...

_Probably not anything interesting._ Juleka thought, her tail twitching _I wonder about Rose and Adrien.._

...

” _Ohmygosh_! That is so cute!” Rose squealed

”Yeah” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, his cheeks a soft pink “Ladybug is just.. so amazing.. and even though it sounds ridiculously.. I know it’s more than just a celebrity crush..”

”That’s so romantic Adrien! Wow! Juleka was right about Ladrien! Woo!”

...

Juleka sneezed, rubbing her nose _Hopefully not anything weird she thought,_ before looking up at Ladybug, who was walking over. Straightening up, she gave an easy smile, her tail flipping around.

”Hey there Partner.” Juleka smiled, “Any plans to deal with our new favorite furry?”

”Hey- and yeah, I do” Ladybug smiled, her eyes twinkling “You alright with being bait?”

Juleka chuffed “Always- as long as I’m going toe to toe with my name sake”

”You betcha” Ladybug, before guiding her to the window and pointing across the street “Now, I need you to lead him to that bus over there, I’ve been thinking, he’s been really keeping his animal swaps pretty limited, you’d think he’d be spamming his power more right? But he’s only been using it to escape or enter situations.”

”So? We putting this kitty in a box?” Juleka asked. Ladybug nodded, the smile on her face stretching

”Exactly.”

...

The plan was easy, yell into the sky like an idiot, hope his pride gets him first, punch him in the face, and then throw him into a bus. It was honestly going great.

Juleka spat out curse words and taunts until a screaming eagle started to dive head first at her, she punched him in the face, he turned into a giant wolf and tried to rip her leg off, before turning into a black panther when she called him a coward and trying to claw out her eyes- and she and Ladybug lured him into the bus and locked him inside.

So yeah, going great.

..UNTIL HE TURNED INTO A GIANT MOTHER FUCKERING TYRANNOSAURUS REX WHAT THE FUCK?!

”THAT IS _SO_ CHEATING!” Juleka shrieked, before smoothing her hair back as she looked at Ladybug “And also super lame, like- he could’ve done that the entire time right? Is he like- dramatic or..”

”Save the chit chat Panthera! Regardless if this is.. absolutely ridiculous.. we’ve got to deal with him!” Ladybug shouted, as the prehistoric creature let out a guttural roar, slamming into the cement. Juleka gulped.

”Yeah! Sure! How about we be quick about it? _Before we become extinct.!?_ ” Juleka yelped, as Animan began to charge at them.

”Right! Lucky Charm!” Ladybug yelled, as they dove behind a car. Looking up, Juleka saw that plopping into Ladybug’s lap was.. ”A car jack? What am I supposed to do with this?”

”Uh, jack him up?” Juleka suggested, earning a brief glare before Ladybug went into thinking

”I’ll figure it out later, I don’t see any clues yet..” She murmured, looking backwards at the rampaging creature “Distract him while I tie him up?”

”Sounds like a plan, you know I’m.. rather distracting” Juleka purred, combing a hand through her hair seductively, earning a laugh from Ladybug.

”Sure kitty, lets do this!” Ladybug said, as the two bounced away from the car. Just in time too, as Animan had found their little hiding spot, and crushed it to pieces under his massive weight.

Juleka skidded across the ground, raking her nails into the brick floor, before shooting forward. She scaled his back like a mountain climber and hung on for dear life, as he began to jerk around wildly, he teeth clamping down on thin air as shew as nearly bucked off.

_I swear to god if I hurl on this thing!_ Juleka cursed, as she began to feel dizzy, before the creature lurched forward and crashed into the ground. Juleka flipped off in, stumbling on the ground a bit as she looked backwards, smiling as she as Ladybug’s yo-yo wrapped around his legs.

Skipping next to her partner, she grinned “Good work, now for the cat’s job, right?”

”Right.. but..” Ladybug looked down at the car jack, her eyes narrowing “I’m still trying to figure out what this is for.. it’s gotta mean something right?”

”I guess so, but he’s here, I think we’ve done our job.” Juleka shrugged, as she made her way over to Animan’s body— before she was suddenly yanked backwards. Looking up, she let out a strangled yelp as she saw Animan’s writhing and biting form.

”We can’t get close! He’ll keep biting at us!” Ladybug said, before holding up the car jack “So We’ll have to keep him from biting!”

Juleka’s face fell “Partner what are you doing.”

Ladybug began to charge forward “TRUST ME!”

”No no no no don’t you fucking dare!” Juleka shrieked, stumbling to her feet.

”OPEN WIDE MOTHER FUCKER!” Ladybug shouted, as Juleka watched in horror as Marinette jumped straight into the mouth of Animan’s gaping toothy maw, before it snapped shut.

The goth sat, speechless. Seconds passed and she had no idea what to do. Her hands began to shake.

” _Holy fucking shit she just fucking died._.” Juleka said weakly, her throat dry as she just stared, when suddenly slowly the dinosaur’s jaw slowly, inched, open. Looking up, she saw Ladybug sitting nonchalantly in his mouth, opening his jaw with the car jack.

Ladybug slipped out of his mouth, and with a crack flick of the wrist, she smashed the akumatized bracelet. Juleka smiled as Miraculous cure washed over her, painting the sky in a gorgeous pink as the magic washed over the city. Looking back at her partner, all she could see was her classmate

”That was fucking insane.” She said breathlessly, facing Marinette, before sweeping her into a bone crushing hug “ _Never_ do that again I swear to god!“

”I’m fine! Panthera! I promise! I’m okay!” Marinette squeaked, wiggling in her grasp before Juleka pulled a away. She sighed and patted her on the head, before her ring beeped.

_Ah fuck I left Rose and Adrien in the roof-_ she realized.

”I’ve gotta go“ Juleka said, pointing off, “See you later, Partner, and next time- leave the jumping into animal’s gaping mouths thing to me!”

And like that, Panthera Noire was gone.

Coming to the Tiger Exhibit, Juleka smiled softly as she eventually found Rose, who when spotting her, looked up at her with excited and beaming eyes.

Hand in hand, they continued to explore the zoo, and the day melted away.

...

”..so yeah! Turns out we had a lot more in common!” Nino smiled, winking at Alya who snorted and shoved his shoulder. Marinette smiled weakly

”So I take it you’ve both bonded a lot?” She asked “Are you two a thing or something now?”

Her two friends choked on their own pastries, before bursting with laughter.

”Oh classic Mari!” Alya giggled, her expression soft as she looked at her, though her warm hazel eyes twinkled with mischief. “More like.. a thing of rivals..”

”Rivals?”

”Yeah, love rivals.” Nino grinned “Oh and the girl, Marinette? The one I said I had a crush on? Yeah well me and Alya-“

”Nino shut up” Alya said through gritted teeth, elbowing him in the stomach before dramatically sighing “I wish I didn’t get stuck in cage though, I missed the entire akuma attack!”

”Oh hey guys,” Kim greeted, exiting the bakery, waving at Marinette and then looking to Alya “I actually have some footage, I was hiding with Marinette’s parents during the attack and got front row seats to the whole thing”

Alya beamed “Really?! Show me!”

Kim obliged and handed his phone over. Marinette smiled as she watched them all, taking a bite out of one of the pasteries from Nino’s bag, before her feelings bled into concern as Alya’s face paled and her excitement turned to horror.

”Uh.. Alya? You okay?”

The blogger whipped her phone and began to dial a contact, her face chalky and pale as she tapped her foot on the ground impatiently before the call opened up and she shouted into her phone-

“DAD YOU _ATE_ LADYBUG?!”

She choked on her pastry.

* * *

A Panthera Noire redesign along with a particular Fox. I hope you like their designs! I’m quite proud of them. If you can’t see it, it’s on my tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya’s bi but she’s really gay for Maribug man, who could blame her. Rip DJWifi.
> 
> Juleka and Rose spying on a date while also discretely on a date sounds like something they’d do
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the wait I hope you liked it


	17. Evilillustrator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipped Mr Pigeon as said in the chapter, didn’t think it was.. ehh.. extraordinary in anyway.. sorry

“Hmm..” Nathaniel grumbled

Juleka looked up from her bench, she didn’t hang out with Nathaniel all of the time— he was more of Alix’s friend that her’s, but they made time to chill out sometimes, especially after Mr Pigeon where he and Alix helped her and Rose with their steampunk hat. They didn’t win, but it was funny to watch Adrien sneeze from the hat Marinette gave him.

She scritched the cat that had wandered over to her behind the air, blinking slowly at him before turning back to Nathaniel who was a scribbling and erasing intensely as it settled on her lap.

”What’s wrong?” Juleka asked, tilting her head. Nathaniel yelped, His cheeks flushed a bright pink as he held his sketchbook close to his chest.

”N-Nothing.!” He sputtered. Juleka rolled her eyes.

”Oh sweet Nathaniel- lost all of his brain cells the moment his eyes fell on precious Marinette” She teased. Nathaniel huffed, looking away shyly

”When did you get so snarky?” He asked sourly.

”The moment you became so tease-able” Juleka replied, _and maybe when I got the magic cat ring.._ she thought, as she casually brushed the hair out of her face, tapping him on the knee “Come on- show me”

Nathaniel huffed, passing the book over “Fine..”

Holding the book delicately in her hands, she looked down at the drawings he made. Lots of body poses, a few random doodles, but the main drawing in the smack dang middle was a large drawing of Marinette.

That is.. Marinette posing romantically with a super hero version of Nathaniel. It looked they a rough draft, and turning the page, revealed a short comic strip. It was.. actually really good. _Too bad she’s the actual hero in this situation.. I mean sure Plagg won’t confirm or deny.. and I could be wrong this entire time but..._

She cringed

_”...Sorry Ms Bustier I was just.. uh.. innnnn the bathroom! The bathroom! Yes! That!”_

_”For twenty minutes?”_

_”..Yes.”_

_”...I was feeding my.. uh.. hamster.”_

_”What hamster?”_

_”It died.”_   
  
  


_“I have to go!”_

_”Go where!?”_

_”Uhh uh- p- uh- bathroom!”  
_

She sighed

_Oh these hopeless idiots.._

”Is this what you were hiding during Rogercop? When they were trying to look through bags?” She asked, handing the book back, as she didn’t want to make him more uncomfortable. Nathaniel scratched the back of his neck awkwardly

”Y-Yeah.. didn’t want them to see..” He mumbled sheepishly. Juleka shrugged, as she scratched another stray behind the ear, smiling as it purred. A black stray, with wide green eyes that reminded her of Plagg. This one came around often.

“It’s really good,” She said “Are you ever gonna confess to her? Get a date for your birthday?”

Nathaniel’s cheeks flushed a bright pink. “N-No.! Probably not.!” He squeaked, before sulking, hiding under his red bangs as he thought about it “She doesn’t like me..”

“Probably cause you don’t talk to her” Juleka drawled, as another cat sat in her lap. Nathaniel huffed.

”I pine from a distance.” He reasoned, fidgeting with his pencil as his eyes narrowed.

”What a shame.” Juleka snorted, another cat curling near her thigh.

”You do the same with Rose!”

The goth rolled her eyes, “I pine right _next_ to her— there’s a difference”

”Not really I—“ Nathaniel paused as he looked at her “Uhh.. Juleka?”

”What?” She asked

He pointed at her lap and she looked down, to see that five more cats had been added to the pile. She sighed exasperatedly.

”God dang it.” She mumbled

“I’d say your a chick magnet but that’s the wrong animal isn’t it” Nathaniel mused. Juleka rolled her eyes, chuffing _you have no idea..  
_

“Go back to drawing before I throw a cat at you” She hissed

...

Her eyes trailed the classroom, tapping impatiently on the desk. Juleka had been practically pulled away from her Rose privileges during science class by Miss Mendeleiev.

If she was transformed, she felt like her tail would be lashing uncontrollably and her claws would be scraping uncomfortably across the table. Perhaps she was already doing that second part now actually.. as she looked down and saw that her nails were already imbedded in the wood.

At least she was stuck with Nathaniel, which was better than nothing really. Her eyes glanced to the side as she shared friendly eye contact with him. He was finishing up his comic strip from yesterday, and to let her watch, his sketchbook was more open out to the both of them.

However that didn’t stop Juleka from looking over every so often to check on Rose.. who would either be working or meeting her gaze with a friendly smile. Focusing back to Nathaniel’s drawing, she wondered about her own crush..

Rose seemed to like Panthera Noire a lot.. and while she was excited at the time.. Plagg’s words seemed to finally settle in again. Rose liked Panthera. Not her..

_I wanna tell her.. but it’ll do more harm than good.._ she thought to herself, leaning on her shoulder, _maybe if I can.. no that’s wrong too.. dating her as Panthera Noire is putting her in equal amounts of danger. Plagg said I can’t.. And if she thought I was taking advantage of her emotions—_

” _Nathaniel! What are you drawing?!”_

Juleka and Nathaniel shot up with surprise as they looked up at Ms. Mendeleiev staring down at them. Panic spread through her as she glanced at the red haired boy and the teacher

“Wha, wha—“

“These artistic endeavours are _clearly_ why you are failing science!” The science teacher spat, holding up the paper and staring at with disdain, before dropping it on the table again.

Juleka’s eyes narrowed, nails somehow sinking deeper into the table. _Bitch.._

“I'm sorry...“ Nathaniel murmured. If looks could kill, Alix would’ve murdered the whole room by now. Juleka could practically _read_ the ‘Don’t you dare mess with my friend’ look off of the pink haired girl’s face. Perhaps she too was making the same expression.

Ms. Mendeleiev pointed to the door “You go march yourself down to the principal's office and show him that chicken scratch! Then you'll be _really_ sorry!”

Nathaniel flinched, and gathered his materials, going down his walk of shame. Her heart sank for her friend, before he suddenly tripped over Mylène's bag, dropping his sketchbook he crashing into the floor. Her eyes widened as Chloe grabbed it.

“Ooh! Look, Sabrina! It's him as a superhero! And look who he's saving! It's Marinette!” She said loudly, as the ginger girl curiously looked over and giggled

Marinette’s eyes widened and her jaw went momentarily slack, Alya and Nino glancing over with quirked up eyebrows

“Uh-“ The fashion designer sputtered

“Wow Dupain Cheng! He's _totally_ crushing on you!” Chloe sneered, a smirk growing on her face.

Nathaniel’s face darkened to a bright red as she snatched it out of her hands, glaring at her “Gimme that you—“

“Enough! Nathaniel, go!” Ms Mendeleiev shouted, resulting in the red haired boy to yelp and scamper out. Catching Chloe’s eye, Juleka have her a cold glare, which at least made Chloe shift uncomfortably for a moment, before shrinking more in shame when Adrien did the same, crossing her arms.

Her eyes passing by the rest of the class, she looked back at Rose, who was looking worriedly at her. She gave her a soft smile, before she faced back at the front of the class, her nails digging deep into the wood as she stared at the concerned face of Marinette. _I’ve got a bad feeling about this.._

...

Working with Alix was.. fine. It was fine.

Maybe she was just being huffy because she didn’t get to see Rose much. _God I sound obsessed. Am I obsessed? I don’t want to be obsessed._

Alix was cool though, and she shared the same thoughts she had. Sucked that they both had to work alone together though, third member of their project was supposed to be Nathaniel. But he was.. wherever he was.

”I’m pissed off that Ms Mende-somthing did that to Nathaniel. Fuckin’ bitch.” The short skater girl hissed, as she slumped into her chair. “I swear, I’m gonna.. ugh. I can’t think of anything right now.”

”Probably for the best” Juleka mumbled, playing a bit with her hair as she stared down at her multiple books. She glanced through the book cases and shelves, until her eyes caught onto a specific table. “When do you think Chloe and Marinette are going to explode?”

”Huh?” 

Juleka simply pointed as Alix lazily turned around, before groaning.

”I’m guessing it like.. five minutes? Oh, Chloe brought a hat out. Oh they’re glaring at each other now.”

”At least Marinette’s biting back.” Juleka shrugged

”Only took her five years.” Alix snorted, leaning on her shoulder.

”And a friend.” Juleka added, her voice softening a bit. _We.. wow we really did not help Marinette out did we.. but.. what could we do? Go against Chloe?_ She thought _And that’s exactly what Alya did and she’s fine.. damn.._

“Sabrina looks like she’s dying on the inside.” Alix said, clicking Juleka out of her thoughts “I can’t read lips, but like, I’m pretty sure.. Marinette is fighting for Sabrina’s honor.”

”Sounds like Marinette” Juleka smiled. _Sounds like Ladybug._

”Sounds _dumb_ to me” Plagg hissed under the table. “Ginger Girl just wants to follow someone.”

Juleka rolled her eyes as she shoved him back into his pocket.

”So for the project do you—“

And then a giant hair dryer burst into the library.

...

Juleka had.. no words. Just no words. At what she was seeing.

Okay so to catch up, she pretended to run away with Alix out of the library, grabbing Chloe and Sabrina on the way, they got caught in the rush, Juleka told Sabrina and Chloe to stick together, before she slipped out the window, transformed, and jumped back inside.

And now, riding on top of a giant, car sized, floating hair dryer- as if the thing was some kind of bull- was Ladybug.

_Oh. It’s gonna be one of_ those _days. Is it._

”Aw fock it all to hell.” She hissed under her breath. “Oi! Partner! You good up there?” She shouted

”A LITTLE BUSY!” Ladybug yelped, as she struggled to wrangle the thing with her yo-yo “COULD USE SOME HELP!”

”Meh, she’s good up there” Juleka waved a hand, as she looked up, and spotted a familiar face “Oh _balls_.”

Grabbing ahold of her baton and extending it, she chucked it like a javelin towards Nathaniel’s directions, barely missing him be an inch. The hair dryer shattered to pieces like a broken code, as an akumatized Nathaniel stood up.

”Shit!”

”After him!”

Leaping on top of a table, before jumping up onto the higher ledge, Juleka found herself slamming into a wall of glass mid hair, before falling against one of the bookcases, bouncing off, before plummeting towards the ground with a painful slam.

Achingly looking up, she felt a few books fall on her as she slumped down backwards again, wincing.

”Please have cure heal this.. please have cure heal this..” She prayed, as her bones ached with pain.

Ladybug scampered towards her “Panthera are you okay?”

”I’m fine!” She bit out, pulling herself up “Where’d.. where’d Nathaniel go?”

”I don’t know, but we clearly, he has a few possible targets” Ladybug said, “Come on-“

Stopping by the science lab, they found it in shambles, Ms Mendeleiev screaming about her ruined classroom— the two heroes nodding to each other, as they made their way to the Grand Paris.. where a pacing Sabrina and a bored looking Chloe were found.

“..So- I heard it’s Kurtzberg.. according to a little birdy that someone humiliated him in class today” Juleka said slyly, eyeing Chloe before her gaze fell on Sabrina- who was tapping her phone insistently. Meanwhile, Ladybug was just awkwardly shifting away from and glaring at a distracted fangirling Chloe. 

Peering over at Sabrina‘s phone- she realized she was calling Marinette. Juleka glanced between Ladybug and the ginger girl and realized the brain numbing complexity of this. _Time to be a good friend_ she told herself as she spoke out loud-

“He’s probably after Marinette too, sense he has a crush on her.” Juleka said, as all the eyes in the room spun to her. Trying not be to bothered by it, she looked to her partner “Ladybug- why don’t you check her house? She might be in danger and unable to do anything! Like leave her home.. or work on a school project with Chloe and Sabrina.” She said carefully, her ear twitching.

Sabrina and Ladybug looked up, a new fear taking over the ginger girl’s face and an expression of realization going over Ladybug’s.

“Oh my gosh! Marinette _could_ be in trouble right now!” Sabrina exclaimed, looking down at her phone “I wasn’t even thinking of that!”

“I suggest you guys hold off on that group project for now.” She glanced at Sabrina who was still looking expectantly at Chloe “ _All of you.“_ The ginger and Blonde squeaked “Take it as a break or perfectly timed procrastination for a good reason” Juleka said smoothly, as she stared at Sabrina who nervously smiled, before nodding back to Ladybug  


“I’ll hold down the fort here, so call me if you find her! Annnd if she’s safe- she can call these two galls and tell them when she’s able to work with them again! She’s not the kind to slack, even with an akuma attack, but because of this specific one being after here..” She said, flipping her hair as she pretended not to see the way Marinette blushed under the mask.

“I hope I don’t freak her out with all these calls..” Sabrina murmured, while Chloe was strangely quiet this entire time. The red hero then paled a little in a bit of concerned realization.

“Wait.. h-how did you know about that?” Ladybug sputtered at Juleka. The goth shifted uncomfortably a bit, searching for an excuse quickly before she quickly smiled  


“Eyes and ears everywhere Partner. Again- if she’s not safe- call me- and we’ll figure something out.” She said, before pointing out “Now go, wouldn’t want our beloved Bakery Girl to be hurt by Nathaniel would we?”

”I- Okay” Ladybug said, nodding awkwardly “I’ll.. I’ll uh.. be back!”

She quickly swung off the building as Juleka sighed, leaning back on her heels. Flicking open her baton she opened up her text messages, which conveniently connected her normal phone’s contacts.

**Alix** : Where r u??

**Juleka** : Trying to follow the akuma, this is the dopest shit ever

Technichally a lie, sense she was just chilling a few feet away from Chloe and Sabrina. But it was good enough. Right? Right.

**Alix** : well i mean

**Alix** : yeah

**Alix** : this is actually kinda dope

**Alix** : Nathaniel got such cool powers

**Juleka** : right? Idk where he went though

**Alix** : want to work on the project?

_Shit_ , Juleka quickly tapped her screen

**Juleka** : eh, nah, let’s just wait for when LB+PN fix him so we can all work on it- cram I guess?

**Alix** : sure why not

**Alix** : don’t die

**Juleka** : I’ll think about it

She sighed with relief, but the moment of peace didn’t last as Chloe’s voice took her attention

”So like.. we don’t know how long Ladybug’s gonna be so.. if we’re not working on anything.. what do we do?” The blonde said. Juleka started blankly

”What do you mean?”

Chloe rose an eyebrow, shifting a little sheepishly as she twirled part of her hair around her finger ”I mean.. you’re here right? We might as well do something fun?”

”That sounds suggestive.” Juleka deadpanned, making Sabrina snort as Chloe then froze in her tracks and turned bright red

”I MEANT WATCH A MOVIE OR SOMETHING YOU STUPID MANGY CAT!” She squawked. Juleka laughed for a bit, before slipping away from them, as she began to wander around the suite.

She had never been in such a room so gaudy, flashy, and over the top as this. Her ears flattened slightly. It was both so loud and so.. quiet.

Empty.

Sure- like- it was filled with _numerous_ things. But there didn’t look to be anything that just.. mattered?

In contrast to her own home, the Liberty was cluttered. Things organized is chaotic symphony. Her ma wasn’t a hoarder, she threw out trash when she needed to, but she kept everything she could. Every memory that meant something to her. And Juleka and Luka did the same. They made sure everything on board had a story to back it up, and if it didn’t, they’d do something with it so that I could. Things _meant_ stuff to them.

But.. Here? She couldn’t tell what was asked for, and what was just.. given. It all looked the same. She couldn’t see Chloe in.. _anything_ that was here.

It wasn’t until she walked pasted a small vanity mirror that she found something that seemed.. treasured. Taped on the mirror, she stumbled across the school park photo, and glancing over that area, which was now Chloe’s bed room, she found a few other things.

A worn down teddy bear, she’d expect to be replaced if it wasn’t special. A ladybug(like the animal) plushie. And a small photograph wedged next to the school photo. A selfie of a much younger Adrien and Chloe, with a beautiful woman with soft green eyes and an oval shape behind them and reaching forward, grinning with them as she took the picture.

Looking more at it, she could also see Adrien’s father in the background, standing a little ways near Mayor Bourgeois. There was no one Juleka could recognize as Chloe’s mother. They looked barely five years old.

Juleka glanced back at Chloe and Sabrina, who were just chatting in the Lounge area. Sabrina nodding to whatever Chloe said as the blonde huffed about things she couldn’t really hear. 

A messy knot of concern, bitterness, sympathy, and confusion sat in her chest. She wasn’t sure how to feel.

She looked around the soft pink room one last time, before she placed the photograph back to where it was and exited. Closing the door behind her, Chloe finally took notice of her again.

The blonde’s eyes widened as her head swerved from side to forward

”Where did- when did you- when did you get in my room?!” She sputtered

”Did you not notice her literally walk away..?” Sabrina asked, raising an eyebrow before squeaking as Chloe growled at her. Juleka shrugged

”Eh, was just exploring.” Juleka said plainly, waving her off as she shoved her hands in her pockets “So how about something to watch? Got a suspicion Ladybug will be a while.”

The grin that stretched across Chloe’s face made the goth regret everything.

...

”—DID THAT DUDE JUST FUSE HIS DAUGHTER WITH HER FUCKING DOG!?” Juleka shrieked

”HAHAHAAHAAHAH-“

”YOU ARE FUCKING.. _HEINOUS_!”

“HAHA EAT _SHIT_!”

”..DUDE I-“ Why did she do this. Juleka could’ve said no. Juleka had headphones in her pocket. Why did she agree to watch anime with Chloe fucking Bourgeois and Sabrina mother fucking Raincomprix? Why? Why. Why why why why.

As if the gods had gave her mercy, Juleka felt her baton buzz as she fumbled for it, slipping in her claws as she opened the call up.

”’Ello?”

” _Panthera you there?”_

Juleka waved Chloe and Sabrina off as she exited to the balcony to keeping speaking ”Sure am! And not only that! I’m fuckin’ traumatized that’s what!”

_“Right, sorry. I shouldn’t have left you with Chloe and Sabrina, I know Chloe can be a bit of a an overbearing fan but—“_

”No not that! Chloe just made me watch Full Metal Alchemiet, Ladybug! Fucking episode five! How could you fucking do this to me!?” Juleka hissed

_”I- what? Never mind- Look, I need you to protect Marinette_ ” Ladybug said, somehow posting a picture onto Juleka’s baton “ _Cute isn’t she?_ ”

Juleka rose an eyebrow “ _Yes_ partner, I know who Marinette is, you have a crush in her something?” She smirked.

_God I love my job_ she thought as she heard Ladynette- Maribug- no- whoops- _Ladybug_ let out a strangled wheeze

_”No! I just- forget it- Look- Evillustrator wants to go on a date with her and she said she will, as long as he doesn’t hurt Chloe, so you can leave Chloe now_.” Ladybug said exasperatedly “ _While he’s distracted- I need you to go and take him down.”_

”Right.. and what about you?” Juleka smirked, leaning on the railing, as she heard Ladybug fumble for an excuse

” _Uh uh- I’ll be on a.. very important secret Mission. Don’t worry about it. I’ll catch up with you later. Can I trust you?”_

Juleka opened her mouth to answer but suddenly.. she felt.. scared.

_Marinette is gonna be Marinette for this.. I’ve covered for her before but if I mess up she won’t be able to do anything to save my ass.. and then and then—_

“You can count on me, BossBug! Won’t let you down!” Juleka said, before clicking her baton off. She sighed, rubbing the space between her eyes as she peeked back inside the suite.

“What the heck was that?” Chloe asked, Juleka waved at her

“Oh nothing, duty calls though.” She answered, extending her baton as she gave a sweeping bow “Thanks for your hospitality ladies, fortunately our favorite tomato isn’t focused on killing you anymore for now, so I’ll be going to save Bakery Girl from her killer date.” She jumped onto the railing “Stay out of trouble ‘Kay? Later!”

And Juleka leapt back through the city, the sun setting as the world bathed into pinks. But first.. she had one stop to make.

...

She wouldn’t lie. This was pretty romantic. If only the brainwashed evil super villain undertones weren’t there.

Juleka sat perched above the bridge as she watched the literal Nathanette ship sail beneath her. Like some miniature garden. The ‘perfect’ scene.

_Sorry buddy._ She thought apologetically as she softly landed onto the boat. Making barely a sound as she crept through, as she spun a very specific tool in her hands.

_Finally. All of the handcuffs that Mum stole from the times she almost got arrested are coming to good use, instead of awkwardly looking like my mum’s into stuff, not that she probably isn’t.._ she thought, as she slipped onto the higher deck where Nathaniel and Marinette sat.

She had to admit. Marinette made a good actress during the situations that called for it. How she was also the worst liar she had ever met at the same time? Juleka had no idea.

“Can I draw out something for your birthday?” Marinette sweetly asked, glancing at Juleka with a hint of brilliance in her eyes that Juleka could see always shine in Ladybug’s

”..that would be amazing.” Nathaniel said softly, a nervous smile playing across his discolored face. _Happy birthday buddy._ Juleka thought, as she watched from the shadows.

Marinette held the tip of Nathaniel’s pencil.

_Come on._

Her hand inched down to the middle.

_Come on.._

She held the pencil in her hands.

_Just a little bit more.!_

Nathaniel handed the tablet over.

_Now_.

Juleka sprung forward, Nathaniel yelped as she slammed into him and pinned him against the ground, locking the handcuffs around his wrists.

”Never imagined I’d be doing this!” She said through gritted teeth as she wrestled against Nathaniel’s body. Juleka slammed her fist against his cheek as she turned to Marinette “Shit- Marinette run!” She shouted, as the fashion designer quickly scrambled away

Nathaniel somehow managed to grab ahold of her baton and extended it across her face. She yelled with pain, clutching her now bleeding nose as he managed to wiggle out of her hold.

”Bitch!” Evillustrator growled “You made Marinette betray me! What did you do?! Seduce her? Manipulate her? She was supposed to be mine!”

”God you’re a fuckin’ arsehole akumatized..” Juleka snarled through gritted bloody teeth, charging forward as Nathaniel got his cuffed hands out from behind him. Grabbing him by his paint brush looking hair, she yanked his masked face into her knee, only for him to smash her across the head with his knuckles.

Juleka’s legs wobbled underneath in her as she spat out blood against the concrete beneath them. The ship swaying them from side to side as she whipped around, smacking him across the face with her belt before bringing her heel against his body.

Watching him skid to the side, she heaved for breath. Wiping her wrist across her mouth, she could feel blood dripping from her nose.

”Right, so ‘re you gonna call it a day yet or what?” She asked slyly, he growled.

”Never! Not until Chloe, Marinette, and especially you _pay_!” Evillustrator roared, and suddenly, the boat underneath her feet was gone. He had somehow grab her by the collar, pick her up and-

Juleka was thrown head first into the river, slapping into the water painfully. The sound of her splash echoing in her ears as she was swallowed by pitch black. It was too sudden. Too quick. Too cold.

She knew how to swim but she was scared, no, _terrified-_ as she sunk further, _deeper_ , into the murky pitch dark water. 

Even with her feline eyes, she couldn’t see anything.

She thrashed around.

She knew that all she needed to do to escape was to swim up. Up. Just fucking swim away.

But Juleka couldn’t move. And suddenly she was a child again. With no powers. With no experience. With no thoughts. Sinking in the water again. Her breath giving away as her screams only filled her lungs with more of the icy burning cold water, that she coughed up in gallons.

The shadow above, the one who threw her over, staring at her. With eyes that blocked out the sun, and a voice whom she, for many years, attempted to forget.  
  
  


_”Julie Julsies.. why don’t you do me a favor.. disappear.”_

Fear, ironically, is what brought her up again. As her lungs began to burn and the sounds of yelling broke her from her trance.

She was Panthera Noire. She was in the river. She was fighting one of her friends who had become a horrible asshole super villain because he was humiliated in class, while she left her other friend, who was her super hero partner, to fight him all on her own.

Juleka finally decided to kick and break through the water. Even if She couldn’t tell what was up nor down anymore. Just swim. Just swim. Just swim.

Gasping for breath, her throat burned with pain as she clung to the side of the ship. She could feel her shivering body quaking, her nose still bleeding and her cheek aching with pain. She couldn’t stop shaking.

”Snap out of it.. snap out of it.!” She snarled to herself, as she dug her nails deep into the wood, and began to climb out of the freezing water. _Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._ She took in a deep breath and counted up to ten, before exhaling. Trying to steel her nerves.

Peering over the deck, Juleka saw Nathaniel, fighting against a chained down Ladybug. _Good. Marinette made it._ The two were awkwardly wrestling against each other, their hands clambering for the akumatized pen as it slipped from their fingers, fumbling onto and through the other’s.

Juleka, still soaking, hauled herself over the deck. Heaving.

”Partner.!” She yelled, and Ladybug looked up immediately. Using her foot, she stepped on Nathaniel’s fingers and kicked the pen over to Juleka, who gingerly picked it up and smashed it to pieces. 

Off to the side, Juleka picked up Ladybug’s yo-yo and handed it over, as she clumsily swiped the butterfly out of the air.

”Get ready to grab Nathaniel, I think this boat isn’t going to be here in a moment.” Ladybug said, taking out a small rubber ball from her belt and throwing it up in the air as miraculous cure was cast

”Thanks for the warning.” Juleka muttered under her breath, as the two(+plus groggy and confused Nathaniel) leapt off the disappearing boat.

Finding herself not only on solid ground, but also completely dry and healed again, Juleka shakily sighed with relief.

”Thank god..” she whispered

”Hey.”

Juleka flinched as Ladybug put a hand off her, she whipped around, only to meet the soft kinda eyes she knew were Marinette’s. She took in a deep breath and smiled.

”Hey, Partner” She greeted “How was your secret mission?”

”Are you okay?“ Marinette asked, making Juleka a blink with surprise. The goth was silent, just looking around. Nathaniel was struggling confusedly, still in hand cuffs, the clouds had finally parted, she was dry, she was safe, and the stars.. the stars were beautiful,

”I’m fine.” She said weakly, her ears flattening “Im- Yeah, I’m fine.”

She wasn’t sure if she convinced Marinette or not, as they were soon distracted by Nathaniel’s confused voice

”Uh.. hey uh.. can someone get these off?”

...

”..well. Considering one of us got akumatized for about 2/3 of the time we were supposed to be working on this.. I think we did pretty good!” Alix said, patting Nathaniel on the back “You alright?”

”Y-Yeah I just..” His shoulders slumped “I’m.. not one of those.. ‘Nice Guys’.. am I?”

”What?! Where the hell did you get that idea?!” Alix squawked in confusion 

“Nowhere! I mean- somewhere yes! I just.. yesterday.. with evillustrator.. I was a real.. dick” He said, “Marinette must really hate me now..”

”Hey Nathaniel.”

He squeaked, looking up as his face turned bright red

”M-Marinette! Hi!” He said, his voice not unlike as kettle as he waved at the blue haired girl “U-Uhhh hey uh- I’m so sorry about.. y-yesterday uhm.. I-if you don’t want me to- I mean- If you don’t ever want to talk to me again I-I totally understand I—“

”I realized you didn’t get anything for your birthday”

He blinked with surprise ”H-Huh?”

Marinette smiled softly at him and placed down a small white box on his desk  
  
  


“Sorry it’s late, I didn’t know your birthday was yesterday, so.. it’s a happy late birthday gift!” Marinette smiled, before waving goodbye as she began to walk away “See you Nathaniel! Happy birthday!”

The red haired artist just stared in surprise as he looked down at the box. Slowly opening, a small smile spread across his face as he gazed at the box of pastries, spelling out ‘Happy Birthday Nath!’- with one cupcake having a smiley face on it.

Alix grinned beside him, as the two enjoyed the treats before class started.

...

”Huh” Juleka said, as she paused the screen “Riza Hawkeye is really hot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been rewatching too much FMA recently, sorry
> 
> Rip Juleka  
> Rip Nathaniel
> 
> This was fun to write
> 
> I think I accidentally wrote Juleka with a slight accent..? At some points in the chapter..? Blame Anarka. Scottish Pirate lady. Juleka probably picked up a little of it somehow.
> 
> So. Huh.
> 
> ..HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I think Nathaniel has got anger issues, not a bad thing! I love Nathaniel! I just think he’s just genuinely got anger issues. Like. Remember Reverser? And Evillustrator jut reacting to the moon? And to Marinette fighting against him? Big yikes,  
> Still love him though.
> 
> Okay  
> It’s late  
> I’m tired  
> I think I’ll reread this in the morning and find billions of spelling errors, please tell me if you find any, love y’all 
> 
> Jules is afraid of drowning
> 
> We’re here to die and have fun


	18. The View from the Catwalk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want the vibes to this chapter, listen to Impatience and My True Self from the Beastars ost, I See Red from I think it’s called Everybody Loves an Outlaw? Who are you, Really? By Mikky Ekko is also hitting the vibes I went for.

Juleka opened her eyes, her fingers digging into her bed as the gentle sway of the ship gave her no amount of relaxation as the burning amount of energy within her couldn’t be held in anymore. She sat up from bed and shoved on her boots, put on a warm jacket, before quickly and quietly heading out the door.

With Luka’s soft sleeping body not even aware of what she was doing, Juleka climbed on top of the deck of the liberty, opening up her phone, she breathed in the cold Paris air as she checked the time.

Four am.

”Plagg wake up, I’m going on a run” She said, tapping at the black blob in her jacket, he let out a snort, before grumbling awake.

”Right now?” He groaned

”I can’t sleep, too much energy” Juleka whispered urgently, Plagg sighed.

”Right..” The kwami nodded tiredly “I expect wonderful cheese in the morning” He yawned

”Sure, Plagg- Claw’s Out” Juleka sucked in a breath as the vibrant green magic crackled over her, filling her chest with a lightness she grew familiar too. Looking down at her transformed hands, she took a moment to assess herself. Peering over the boat, she could see her reflection in the water.

Transformed, she looked so.. different.

Changed.

Like an honest to god different person entirely.

She wasn’t.. Juleka. Not like this.

It was the same face, same body, but those eyes were not hers. That smirk didn’t feel like hers. There was always a feeling of immense strength that she felt like didn’t truly exist. It was just.. 

She flipped her hoodie over her head, letting her cat ears stick through the holes, as she backed up.. before springing off the boat.

Flying through the air, her eyes narrowed as she felt the wind push against her face, before she landed into a heavy roll against the top of an apartment building. Not loosing her momentum, she immediately ran from her position, running like an animal before lifting back to her feet.

Jumping across the buildings, she let her instincts take over as she bounced up and over the many vents and chimney tops. The soft tapping under her shoes creating an almost rhythmic beat as she skittered and climbed above the streets.

Seeing her line of buildings ending, she licked her lips before extending her baton in front of her, and let herself be launched into the air again. She let it keep growing, and growing, until she was impossibly high and she let it stop.

Juleka let herself fall in silence, her hands casually stuffed in her pockets before she landed on top of the tv station. Looking down from the edge, she could see Paris. Stretching far and wide into the darkness of the night, the city glowing.

”Huh.. what a view” She mused to herself, as her heart pumped in her heaving chest.

Dangling her feet off the edge, she looked down at the cement below her. Twisting. Nauseating. If Juleka smashed into it, regardless of supersuit or not, she’d be a scattered blob of blood, bones, and exploded organs.

Definitely a slightly image for people to wake up to if she wasn’t careful.

Taking a deep breath, she stood back up to her feet and faced away from from the edge, before stepping backwards and letting herself plummet off the roof, her head diving to the ground head first.

Dropping through the air, she could see her reflection in the side of the window. Reaching out, she stopped herself from touching it, surely knowing that if she did, her finger tips would probably be scraped clean off from the speed she was going down at.

Her hair fluttered in the wind, and she felt a sense of calm fill her, as she looked at the inverted upside city behind her.

She was like a drop of water returning to the river.

The river..

It always was falling wasn’t it?

Falling from heights, falling from grace, falling from the grasps of danger, falling in love.

_Rose likes Panthera, but I like Rose, and I’m Panthera, but I’m also Juleka_

She slowly flipped through the air, letting her arms spread wide like an eagle as her feet pointed to the cement.

Extending her baton last minute, she jammed it from the side of the building to the end of another building, swinging on it, before sliding down it like a zip line, jumping back onto a separate building at the end and slinging the baton back onto her belt, before bolting forward again.

Adrenaline pumping through from her arms to her lungs, to her lungs to her heart, to her heart to her head. Light as a feather. Alive. 

_Does she love me? Or does she love this.. persona?_

She spun around a flag pole, flipping backwards onto a fire escape with a loud clang. Clambering up she reached the top and leapt on top of a street lamp. Her chest heaved, muscles aching with a feeling of adrenaline and pumping energy as she stretched lazily on top of it.

Sweat rolled down her forehead as she wiped her palm across her face, slicking her dark locks back.

”Jeez..” She mumbled, before bending down and leaping back on top of a chimney again. Turning around, she could see the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

_Should it matter?_

She dipped down into the streets and just began to walk for once. Passing by the multiple soon to be opening shops. She stared at her reflection, wondering if the face that was staring back was a stranger.

_I feel like it should. It always feels like it does._

Juleka’s ears pricked up as the mewls of a cat reached her ears, looking down she could see a small ebony kitten at her heels with wide green eyes, picking it up, she let it climb onto her shoulders as she continued her walk.

_What is Panthera Noire to me? Is she me? Is she just a reflection? Is she fake? Does it count if Rose likes her but not me?_

Juleka stood near Rose’s house for a few minutes before moving on. 

_What if I do end up dating Rose? What if she hates me for this? What if I let her down? I can’t tell her who I am. Not until Hawkmoth is gone, and I don’t know when that is._

Finally, She found herself in front of the Eiffel Tower. At the peak of the horizon, she could see a flicker of orange glow rising above the edge of the world.

After setting the small cat down, she slowly climbed to the top of the monument, and let herself hang from the edge again, dangling her legs and watching the stretching sunrise.

The world was paint in swirling golds, reds, and blues. The dark meshing clouds pulling back slightly, as if making way for nobility. Like it was a beacon breaking through the darkness.

_What am I?_

Juleka snapped a quick picture of it from her baton, before taking in the cold smokey Paris air. Her hair fluttered softly in the wind, feeling nothing but as light as a feather. Feeling nothing but the sunrise and the cold.

She sighed, leaned back on the rail as the rush of energy and adrenaline from before slipped from her fingers.

“Good morning.” Panthera Noire said to no one.

...

”Hi Juleka! Did you hear? Apparently Panthera was running around town this morning!” Rose beamed excitedly, as she danced around her gothic friend.

”Yeah, I heard” Juleka smiled softly “I wonder why”

”Who knows! She’s so mysterious!” Rose said dreamily, as the two quietly walked to class, the blonde doing her best to stay close, her hearting skipping every time their knuckles drifted against each other.

The goth chuckled, brushing a hand through her hair “Yeah, she is.” She said softly.

Rose nodded, as they opened the doors to class. Looking up, she could see the morning sun fall on Juleka’s face, making her seem to glow. She smiled.

”Yep”

They walked in.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter was just Juleka having the zoomies.
> 
> Marinette being woken up by Panthera running through them city: mother fucker-


	19. The Puppeteer

Juleka liked children. She thinks they all deserve to have good childhoods so they can be more tolerable teens. Her heart melts when kids run up to her and give her hugs when she’s Panthera.

But she also hates children at the same time. Immensely. They were loud, they creeped her out sometimes, they’re so.. grabby? And the immediate fight or flight mode that goes off when for some reason she’s babysitting children, and one of them is crawling on the ground and meowing is exhausting.

“Why does she get to have it though?!” Manon whined “I want one Marinette!”

Where was she right now again? Right. Marinette was babysitting while also finishing up some toys she was talking about making a few days ago. Rose requested a Panthera one (much to the fluttering of Juleka’s heart), and Marinette agreed to give it over once it was done.

So after Rose and Juleka traveled up the stairs, Rose talking to a woman who was joining them, apparently the kid Marinette who was babysitting’s mom- they awkwardly watched this scene play out as Marinette handed the toy over to Rose.

“Manon sweetie no, Marinette made it for her friend” Nadja pressed exasperatedly, rubbing the space between her eyes. Juleka made her home on a separate chair, leaning a bit tiredly on her elbow. 

”But I want Panthera Noire! I want it I want it!” Manon cried.

”I mean- she can have it if she wants..” Rose started weakly.

To be honest, Juleka was personally torn.

  
  
One side of her, was herself, who just wanted the kid to stop screaming her sensitive ears out and wanting Rose to just hand it over, but the other side was her miserable dumb pining romantic side who wanted Rose to have the doll because of the thoughts of Rose having a plushie of her hero persona made her heart flutter a little.

Both were angry and gay so you know- what was she gonna do? Kick a child? No. That’s wrong. The really ticked off side of her totally wanted to though. 

”Manon no, that’s final. Say bye bye to Marinette, we need to go now” Nadja repeated sternly, before sighing, turning to them. Nadja handed over the ripped Ladybug doll to the fashion designer “Sorry Marinette, you too girls, we’ll see you later, thank you for Babysitting again.”

Manon cried as she was picked up and hauled away, the three girls standing awkwardly as Rose held the plushie in her hands.

”I feel awkward having this now.” Rose admitted.

”Sorry guys..” Marinette slumped, Juleka just quietly patted her on the back.

”No worries Marinette.” Rose smiled “You did such a good job on this!”

”Thank you! I tried to include as many little details as possible like-“ 

As the two started to ramble, Juleka heard a puttering up the stairs, turning around, she saw the young girl back in the room, holding her purple backpack in her hands and looking like she had her hands stuck in the cookie jar. Or.. well.. bah.

”Manon?” Juleka said, causing the others to turn around.

”I forgot my bag!” Manon squeaked, but sticking out of it was a Ladybug doll.

”You heard what your mom said” Marinette stated, gently pulling it away “And besides, I’ve got to fix her arm, Manon”

”Pretty please!” Manon whined, her eyes widening and looking not unlike a whimpering puppy. Rose squealed, putting a hand on her heart. Juleka rolled her eyes a bit. _The face doesn’t make the please more convincing.._

She glanced at Marinette who looked like she was combusting Oh damn it Marinette pull it together..

”Ohhh.. not the baby doll eyes! Fine.. You can have Lady WiFi” Marinette sighed, handing the small Alya doll over defeatedly. _The savior of Paris everyone._ Juleka thought, before glancing at the doll in Rose’s hands _and her sidekick Panthera Noire.._

Manon stared at the doll for a moment, before glancing at Rose “Can I have Panthera?”

“U-Uh..” Rose squeaked, holding the doll closer to her, luckily she was saved by Ms Chamack’s voice again, calling Manon off. Juleka turned to Marinette, a sly smile drifting across her face.

”Wow Marinette, she sure had you wrapped around her little pinky finger.” She teased, she could hear a small giggling somewhere in the room that was quickly shushed. Her eyes glanced around briefly before looking back at Marinette, who was blushing.

”Oh come I- Ugh! I couldn’t say no! Not to those-“

”Baby doll eyes?” Rose smiled, tilting her head as Marinette huffed “I almost couldn’t either, don’t worry Marinette!”

”Here’s hoping there isn’t a baby doll eye wielding akuma out there, or else we’d be all screwed wouldn’t we?” Juleka smirked, giving a knowing glance at Marinette before snapping her fingers “Oh right, aren’t you catching a movie with Alya soon?”

”Dah! I completely forgot! Thanks Juleka! I’ll see you guys later!” Marinette squeaked, as she scrambled out of her chair and out the door. For a moment Juleka swore she saw a blur of red go into Marinette’s bag, and while one side of ear wanted to dismiss it, she had a feeling she knew what it was.

Juleka turned to Rose “Okay, let’s go then, shall we?”

The blonde beamed, holding the plushie happily in her hands “Of course!”

Maybe this was gonna be a good day.

...

That didn’t last long.

”I win I win!”

Wow Juleka sure was fucking hating this already whoop de doo!

Standing in front of them on a hovering WiFi icon and a satchel at her side and the Panthera Noire plushie in hand was Lady WiFi, except.. well..

“I win! I win haha! I got the doll!”

Yeah no, that’s not how Alya talked, not even as Lady WiFi. The akuma had sped past them, snatching the plush in Rose’s hands and stopping to cackle near moments ago. Record time to how fast Juleka wanted to punch someone before.

”Give Rose the doll back!” Juleka yelled, placing herself firmly between the akuma and Rose

”No! It’s mine! Mine mine mine!” Lady WiFi whined, stamping her foot against the small purple logo. Throwing a tantrum. “I won! I won’t fair a square! It’s mine!” She yelled, before zooming away again

”Probably Manon?” Rose guessed

”Definitely.” Juleka deadpanned, before turning to her quickly, she felt herself grip tightly to the ring around her finger already. It was time. Now an escape.“Run and get Ladybug or Panthera? I’ll follow Lady WiFi.”

”What?! But Juleka-“ Rose started, grabbing onto Juleka’s hand “What if you get hurt?!”

“I’ll be fine” Juleka smiled, her fingers intertwining with Rose’s “And we can trust Ladybug can’t we?”

Rose’s expression softened, and she nodded, her hands letting go as they quickly ran in opposite directions. Juleka’s muscles burned as she did her best her keep up with Lady WiFi, but holy shit that girl was fast.

”We could just transform!” Plagg complained. Right.

Swerving into an alleyway, she let herself transform “Claws out!”

Immediately as the magic coursed through her lungs and body, she leapt up and bounced against the walls, slamming into a roof top before pouncing across the city scape again. Her eyes trained like a predator to its prey on the zooming Lady WiFi. Or.. uh. Baby WiFi.

Stopping at the edge of the houses, she watched as Lady WiFi scaled up the Dupain Cheng Bakery and slipped through the window.

Nodding to herself, she let her instincts take over as she jumped off the building, landing against the street, before hopping onto the roof- just in time as well, as Ladybug herself landed down next to her.

Making a brief meeting to each other, they slammed open the window and rolled through. Lady WiFi looked up from the desk, her hand in the middle of reaching for the Ladybug doll.

”Manon! Stop this please!” Ladybug shouted, swirling her yo-yo around in a circle.

”It’s Puppeteer! Your miraculouses are gonna be mine you goody two shoeses!” Puppeteer shouted through Lady WiFi,

”Sure kiddo, whatever you say, you’ll actually have to win first though.” Juleka snarked, her tail lashing.

Puppeteer growled, reaching for her phone. Throwing out multiple pause symbols, Juleka slammed her staff against them, sending them flying to different directions of the room.

”WiFi signal?” She asked

”WiFi signal” Ladybug confirmed, Juleka nodded and flipped backwards out the window, before making her away across the roof. The pink sunset falling sky painted over her as she skittered around quickly.

”Cataclysm” She hissed, her claws bubbling with the dark energy as she slammed it into the WiFi box. Watching it rust, decay, and fry.

Not wasting time, she ran back just in time to see a confused Ladybug standing over a broken phone with a doll in hand, and a very pissed of Lady WiFi holding a giant chest over her head.

”Oh shit Alya has to be fucking shredded!” Juleka gaped, before yelping as that took Lady WiFi’s attention, making the akuma chuck the case at the window. She fell backwards off the roof, landing clumsily on her feet.

Looking up, she saw as Lady WiFi threw herself out the window as well and bounced across the city, satchel in hand. Ladybug landed next to her, giving her a small punch on the shoulder

”Hey! You can’t say that kind of language in front of children!” She scolded

”Sorry! I keep forgetting she’s being controlled by.. wait a minute did you capture the akuma?” Juleka asked

”There was none!” Ladybug said “Puppeteer has to have it though!”

Juleka sighed “Right, I’ve got a bad feeling about this..” she blanched “H-Hey speaking of which, did you so happen to grab the Panthera doll.?”

”No sorry, only the Ladybug.” Ladybug said, holding it up. Juleka groaned, rubbing the space between her eyes. _This isn’t going to end well.._ she thought _and if I get controlled by Manon.. I really don’t wanna hear the stuff I say with her holding the strings.._

A beep interrupted the two as Juleka looked down at her ring, her eyes narrowed.

”Shit.”

”Language.”

”I’m using all the language I have before we fight- speaking of which- I have to transform back.” Juleka said a bit sourly, before looking back up at Ladybuh with a smile “Make sure she doesn’t make me a puppet, would you partner? You know how much I love to be in control.”

”The internet disagrees” Ladybug deadpanned

”I don’t understand how people think.” Juleka cringed, before taking out her staff “I’ll call you when I’m ready, tell me where we’re headed.” 

She quickly pole vaulted away, leaving Ladybug to her devices.

After quickly retransforming and skipping quickly to the tv station, Juleka found herself creeping through the halls. The prickling anxiety that at any moment she could be taken over starting to hit its toll on her.

Seeing Ladybug at the door, she quickly hustled towards her, reaching a hand on Ladybug’s shoulder.

”Hey-“

She yelped, being suddenly yanked forward and pinned against the floor- Ladybug turning to look at her with a fiery and intense gaze— Juleka paled

”Still me! Still me!“ She sputtered, slowly being released. Juleka sighed with relief, rubbing her arm. “Ready to go?”

”Sure, we’ve got to be quick with this.” Ladybug said

”I’m going to yeet the child” Juleka deadpanned

Ladybug gave her a look “Panthera, _no_.”

“We have to!” Juleka said, waving a hand “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t actually yeet a child if they weren’t akumatized..”

“We.. we can’t hurt her. No.” Ladybug said quietly, her tone.. almost scared , before backing up “We’re going in- on one.. two..”

They slammed down the door. Juleka’s hand was already on her baton and chucking it through the air, as she sent it flying towards Puppeteer’s head, nailing her right in the forehead and making her fly back in pain- she watched as her doll fell to the floor, mere moments away from being controlled.

”Panthera!” Ladybug squawked

”It worked!” Juleka retorted, quickly scooping up the doll and staff back in her hands.

Puppeteer spun back, her eyes wet with angry tears.

”No no no I’m supposed to win! I’m supposed to win you bullies!” She cried, stamping her foot down in the air “Beat them beat them!”

Suddenly the doors behind them opened, and strutting out of it was Rogercop and Evillustrator. Juleka’s eyes narrowed.

”Great, my two least favorite akumas..” She muttered, as they quickly scrambled backwards.

_That’ll change once Ma and Luka get akumatized_ a voice in her mind said. Her eyes narrowed _Yeah well_ _I’m not letting that happen._ She swore. _But they will. They will and you won’t be able to do anything about it._ The voice said again.

Her grip tightened on the doll as she slung it around her hip. _Are you Plagg?_ She wondered. _Of course not, oh you’ve just got to blame everything on everyone don’t you. Useless piece of shit._ Ah. No. Just her own intrusive thoughts. What a Shocker.

_Not right now.._ Juleka cracked her neck to the side ask she forced her thoughts down. _I’ve got a job to do, buzz off._

Puppeteer let out an ear bleeding shriek as Lady WiFi, Roger Cop, and Evillustrator burst forward-

She grabbed ahold of her baton, her grip tightening as her fangs clenched together. Okay, to be honest. She didn’t actually want to hurt a child. This itself was all fucked up. _How could Hawkmoth do this?_

But she was just mad in general. And the sooner Puppeteer was defeated, the sooner she could be turned back to normal.

Ladybug shot her yo-yo forward, aiming for the glowing wand in Puppeteer’s hand, only for it to slam into Lady WiFi’s body, which had been thrown in it’s way.

”Alya!” Ladybug cried in horror

”She’s fine partner, focus!“ Juleka barked, as Evillustrator drew a new phone into existence for the growling Lady WiFi.

“We need to separate them from Puppeteer! They’re her meat shields and attackers! She’ll be easier to cure if they aren’t there!” Ladybug ordered

“Easier said than done!” Juleka said through gritted teeth, as she dodged away from one of Rogercop’s blasts. Ladybug’s eyes briefly darted around, before she grinned.

”Panthera! Could you play some cat and mouse with them?” She yelled

Juleka rolled backwards, clanging her baton against an incoming buzzsaw from Evillustrator “What?!”

Ladybug didn’t say anything else, just bolting forward and swinging under Rogercop’s legs, her hands clambering and reaching for many materials. Juleka roared with frustration, but quickly ran to cover her.

Smacking her staff against Lady WiFi’s head, the two quickly scrambled out of the recording studio, making their way to the sunset glowed roof, the door behind them behind slammed open to make way for the approaching puppets. All pissed off.

Splitting up in two directions, Juleka found herself in a chase with Lady WiFi, she cursed to herself- as she flipped off of and around the building, as the akuma drove around her like a speeder.

”Give it to me!” She screamed

”Well sense you asked so nicely..” Juleka smirked, pulling out her staff and smashing her heels into Lady WiFi’s side, sending the akuma flying off of her small hoverboard and off the building.

Spinning around, she could see Evillustrator and Rogercop’s hands swaddled and tangled in a long string of tape. Ladybug meanwhile was running back down the stairs.

Right. Okay. So that’s what she meant as in cat and mouse. Juleka thought, as she saw Lady WiFi return on a new hoverboard and Rogercop frees himself from his binds, albeit sticky and still covered in bits of tape.

”Alright.” She said, holding her staff protectively in front of the doll at her hip “Who first then?”

Lady WiFi burst forward, throwing multiple pause signs in her direction. Juleka flipped forward in the direction of Rogercop, to dodge, before looking behind her and see Rogercop loom over her.

Quickly, she took her staff and jerked his aiming blasters to the side, causing a finally free Evillustrator to scream in frustration as his hands locked together. She jumped upwards, dodging another pause symbol that landed at where she stood onto Rogercop’s head, and began to bash her staff into his head.

Laughing, as the pause symbol hit him in the face, she jumped off of him, making a clean landing on the side.

However the success was short lived as a pause symbol slammed into her chest, causing her body to freeze and her muscles lock in place. Rogercop grabbed her by the scruff and gingerly plucked the doll off her belt.

“We got the doll!” Lady WiFi cheered

”We got it! We got it!” 

Her eyes swiveled around, as the puppeted akumas regained their composures. Handing the doll over the evillustrator, the three ran to the stairs. So Juleka just. Stood there. Awkwardly frozen.

_Well fuck._

_Good job failure. You had one job._

_I did what I could she took me by surprise._

_You were all too eager to end everything because of just some kid and now Marinette’s going to get Her ass beat 4 v 1 and it’s all your fault._

_We can trust her she’ll be fine._

_Oh wow look at the lazy bitch pushing all of the job on the real talented hero here. Marinette’s already so busy already you asshole.  
_

Juleka couldn’t move, she wasn’t sure if she was even breathing. Just completely and utterly paused.

Was her heart even breathing?

She panicked.

Nothing.

She was scared.

How many minutes, seconds, had it been?

She felt suffocated now. She wasn’t sure how. She wasn’t sure why.

The sun was definitely setting now. Did Ladybug win? Is she winning? Did she cast her lucky charm?

Suddenly a wash of ladybugs took over her body. Juleka let out a gasp of breath, as the WiFi logo broke from her body. Her head snapped forward and she rushed down the stairs again.

Slipping into a room, she held the lump in her throat before seeing the lovely image of just everything.. fine. Juleka released a sigh of relief.

Roger was looking around, adjusting his cap shyly as he talked to Nadja and Alec, Nathaniel was calling on his phone awkwardly on the floor, and Alya and Ladybug were chatting with a sniffling Manon. Alya holding the dolls.

Standing quietly at the door, Juleka sucked in a breath. Stepping backwards, she was tempted to leave, only to push herself forward and confidently striding into the room with a bright smile on her face. _Shit day._

Panthera skipped by next to Ladybug “Well, looks like you handled all of this well!”

”Panthera! You’re okay!” Ladybug beamed “Sorry I had to leave you with those three for a while, you bought me a lot of time!”

”I still ended up losing.” Panthera huffed, crossing her arms

”Yeah! In a 1 v 3!” Ladybug pressed

”You ended up against four!” Panthera said, as Ladybug happily chuckled. She felt her grip on her persona drop a bit. “I’m glad you’re okay, Partner. Sorry I couldn’t hold them off.”

Alya was staring expectantly at them, her hazel eyes wide with concern and curiosity. She flashed the reporter a Panthera-esk smile and she shuffled herself and Ladybug away and outside, giving a wave at the others, before the two proceeded to jump through the city scape.

They made it about halfway across the city, before the last of Ladybug’s beeps rang out and they stopped by an alleyway for her to recharge.

Juleka was silent, she didn’t turn to look behind the corner. _What if you’ve been wrong this entire time? What if she isn’t-  
_

She gave a light smile as Ladybug skipped out of the alleyway in a flash of red light.

”You gonna head home?” Ladybug asked

”I’ll see, hopefully I don’t get lost.” Panthera smirked, but felt her smile drop, leaning quietly on the wall. Ladybug- no- Marinette gave her a soft look.

”Are you okay?” She asked quietly

Juleka didn’t say anything. She just.. stared for a moment. “Yeah I’m okay. Just.. one of those days. I’ll see you next time, Partner.”

She shot off, landing on a roof, but she was a little too exhausted to run. Juleka just.. stood for a moment. Quietly. She could hear Ladybug’s yo-yo _zwhip_ off.

_I can’t control anything._ Juleka thought to herself. _What if one day ma and Luka do get akumatized? What if Rose? What am I gonna do then?_

She felt her Baton buzz. Seeing Rose’s caller ID on it, she slowly began to walk, answering it as a small smile played across her face.

”Hello?” She answered 

” _Juleka? Is that you?_ ”

”Yeah, it’s me, what’s up?”

” _Oh, uh- you’re voice is a little off, where are you?_ ”

Juleka blanched a bit, tugging down on her hood “Uh, I must have bad connection or something, I’m j-just walking home. I couldn’t catch up to Alya.. uhm.. _obviously_.. I’m a-.. a lot slower than I always think I am..”

” _You_ _really ran after her?_ ” Rose asked

Juleka paused, realizing she had stopped a little ways across Rose’s home. She tiptoed behind a roof top, looking over and seeing Rose on her balcony.

”Well.. I didn’t want you to lose something you liked. You were really excited to have it when Marinette offered it to you” Juleka said, pacing around a bit, her tail swishing behind her “I uh- I’m sorry I couldn’t get it back.”

” _Are you okay?_ ”

Juleka glanced over the roof again, seeing Rose’s soft expression. Concern.

”Of course I am, silly.” Juleka chuckled softly, smiling a bit as she saw relief flood Rose’s face “I uh- it’s nice to hear your voice. I’m glad _you’re_ safe.”

” _Me too. Or- you too? Uh- I’m glad you’re safe too. That’s the words. Yeah._ ”

Juleka chuckled ”Yeah. I’ll uhm- I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Rose smiled “ _Always_.”

Juleka hung up, taking a moment to look back at Rose’s balcony. Waiting. Waiting. For that moment where Rose’s face twists with disgust and relief that the little flea Juleka Couffaine was finally shut up. Before there was none. Just softness bleeding into warmth.

Juleka, closing her staff, quietly bounced away. The pattering of her shoes against the roof tops beating like her heart, as the cat hero made her way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PUNT THE CHILD
> 
> I’m self projecting too much with Juleka- I have complicated feelings with children. And Manon. And.. okay yeah that’s it I just hate children sometimes.
> 
> Uh, right, what else is in this chapter. Uhm. Lots of self doubt, intrusive thoughts- damn it I’m still self projecting. I used to genuinely have really bad intrusive thoughts, and, I imagine Juleka does too? 
> 
> Panthera is usually her without it, but in those moments where those walls break (not come down, break), they are almost crushing and suffocating. I hope I made that.. clear? And.. I dunno, in character.


	20. The Pharaoh

  
  


“So.. it’s his.. _grandma_ right?” Juleka asked, nervously tapping her pencil against her notepad

”Yep. And then he had kids with his two sisters.” Alix deadpanned

”Ew.” Juleka stuck her tongue out “What was with Egyptians and incest at the time?” She mumbled, before pausing “Uh, no offense.”

”None taken. It was super gross” Alix snorted, before motioning her head to the side, before walking away. Juleka followed quickly as she adjusted her bag. “Bastet is pretty cool though. Cat girl.”

”Hah.” Juleka snorted “Early Age cat girl.”

“Yeah. Basically.” Alix nodded “She was the goddess of like- home, women's secrets, cats, fertility, and childbirth. Or something. I’m like- ninety percent sure She protected the home from evil spirits and disease, especially diseases associated with women and children?”

”And what were diseases associated with woman and children..?” Juleka asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Alix shrugged “Pfft, I dunno. I’m good at literally anything but like- health and science shit.”

Juleka had asked Alix for help on their next history test about Egyptian mythology, along with the hope to catch Alya at some point who she overheard in the halls was going to visit the Louvre. Especially after hearing how she got her hands on Ladybug’s history textbook.

_That spells disaster._

Still, she was more focused on the history schpeel Alix was letting out. How lucky she was to have the small Scholar Daughter as a friend. How _unlucky_ of her however to be stuck with a very snappy Cat Deity in her bag though..

”Ah! I remember Egypt!” He purred “Real warm! My Kitten then treated me so Royally! That was the life!”

Juleka rolled her eyes as she walked after Alix, _I guess I can see that_ she thought.

She wondered what it was like to live like Alix. The girl basically, if not entirely, lived at The Louvre. Surrounded by art. History. Tourists..

Juleka found herself lost in her own thoughts before bumping into the shorter girl’s back. Blinking confusedly, she looked up to see a group of people in a new room of the exhibit they hadn’t entered yet.

Scrambling for his papers on the ground was a young man looking around his very early twenties, along with a dizzy Nino, slightly ticked off Alya, a chuckling Adrien, and very nervous Marinette who had also fallen on the ground.

Juleka’s eyebrow rose as Alix let out a tired groan.

”It didn’t break!” The man grinned with relief as he held up a small pendant from the ground, before yelping as Alix made her way over and yanked on his ear.

”It would’ve you dumbass! What are you doing with that? Dad told you not to steal ancient artifacts again!” Alix barked. Juleka slipped over, bending down behind Marinette who was still sitting on the ground.

”You okay?” Juleka asked next to her ear. Marinette squeaked, practically launching into the air and into Alya’s arms, which made the two girls topple over onto the ground again. Nino pulled himself to his feet, looking a little grumpy

”Yeah thanks for asking” He said, adjusting his hat as Adrien laughed. The blonde model reached out to Marinette.

”Here, let me help you up Marinette.” Adrien said

”O-Oh! T-Thanks Adrien!” Marinette squeaked, as Adrien pulled her to her feet gingerly.

Alya huffed, “Yeah thanks Adrien..” She groaned, sitting up on her own before looking at Juleka “What are you doing here, Juleka?”

”Oh I was with Alix, I needed help on the History quiz and I figured she could help.” She mumbled, staring a little at Marinette and Adrien before looking back at the blogger.

”Alix? How could she help?” Alya tilted her head to the side. Alix stumbled over, looking a little tired as she fidgeted with her watch, the young man’s head stuck underneath her armpit in some choke hold.

”It’s cause me and this idiot are-“

”Dad! Alix is doing it _again_!” He yelled, 

” _Dad_! Jalil _stole the thing_ again!” Alix immediately yelled louder. The group stared confusedly, before a soft and polite cough was heard behind them. Juleka turned to see a tall man, about mid forties, fiddling with his hands uncomfortably as he stared down at his children.

”Alix, please release your brother.” He said tiredly. Alix huffed, letting go as the young men let out a wheeze, holding the amulet tightly to his chest. Alya and Adrien blinked with surprise

”I didn’t know you had a brother, Alix” Adrien noted

“I don’t talk about him for a reason..” Alix cringed slightly, as Jalil fumbled messily with his papers

”You’re Alix’s classmates, aren’t you guys?” Jalil said “I’m her older brother, Jalil Kubdel. Me and my dad work here at the Louvre. So you guys are into Tutankhamun too? I am. In fact, I’m actually here to-“

”Jalil, you had something to tell me?” Mr Kubdel asked, bringing them back to attention, His eyebrow raising.

”Right Dad!” Jalil beamed, his voice reaching excitement as the older man walked away. Jalil gave Alix a smug look and scampered after him. Alix groaned, rubbing her eyes as the three watched the two men leave, Jalil’s voice still echoing loudly to them.

_How.. enthusiastic.._ Juleka thought.

”Dumbass..” Alix mumbled, looking up at the others “Sorry you guys had to meet him like that. Unfortunately I can’t say he’s not always that bonkers.”

“It’s fine. Anyways, Marinette was just about to show us something really cool apparently!” Nino grinned, looking over at the girl expectantly.

”Yeah why are we here? You said thus exhibit's got something to do with Ladybug? For real?” Alya asked, looking around

”Ladybug? Really? I didn’t know that.” Alix rose an eyebrow. Juleka hummed quietly, glancing at each of them. Looking down into her bag, she could see Plagg staring up at her with a comfortable smile.

He simply tilted his head and gave a nod and Juleka smiled, looking back up at Marinette who was sweating nervously on the spot, glancing at her own open bag with a bit of desperation. 

_And judging by that look, seems like someone didn’t ask their kwami for directions.. not that I did either.. but I did manage to wring out at least_ some _history lessons from the little bugger with the power of cheese.._ Juleka thought to herself. _I guess Tikki isn’t as easy to bribe?_  
  
  


“Uhh yeah! Yeah it’s over.. there!” Marinette squeaked, motioning over to a papyrus on the wall. Juleka glanced at Alix who just shrugged, and the group waddled over.

”Has to do with Ladybug huh?” Alix mused, looking up at it “Huh, I mean, it could be. I haven’t seen this up close yet sense it’s sort of new. I think dad’s been trying to get it into this exhibit for a while now though, something about it being hard to transcribe? People kinda gave up studying it so they handed it over. Just looks like an old retelling of a common legend though.”

“Can you translate any of it?” Adrien asked

”Ehh.. not really.. I mean- I know some shit but I don’t know everything! Not really planning to be a historian, Yknow.” Alix said sheepishly “But I guess I know a few things..”

”Want me to pick you up so you can’t get a closer look?” Juleka teased, shrinking a bit at the glare Alix shot at her

”Don’t challenge me you Sonic the Hedgehog Grape looking Vampire.” She hissed, making Juleka snort.

”Alix!” Adrien squawked

”Holy shit-“ Nino snickered, Juleka smiled goofily, before looking to the side and seeing Marinette who was frantically talking into her bag. Glancing back at the group she stepped forward

”Any rules against messing with the paper for the sake of Ladybug hunting?” She asked, pulling everyone’s attention back towards it

”Uh, Absolutely?” Alix scoffed “There’s a reason why it’s out of arm’s reach, god knows Baby Me probably would try and get her grubby hands on everything.”

”You came here as a baby?” Adrien asked, intrigued

”Buddy, I _lived_ here, as a baby” Alix grinned, starting to reminisce, a habit Juleka noticed the girl seemed to fall into quite often “Used to run up and down through the halls as a little one, my old man even ended up setting up a room in his office with a few cots so we could just stay overnight. For him it was work, but I felt like I was some spy on a secret mission or-“

”-I'm telling you, dad, it's right there in the hieroglyphics.” Jalil’s voice interrupted Alix, as the two men pushed their way between the group again. Alix blinking out of her reminiscing to look up.

Juleka glanced back at Marinette who quickly closed her bag shut as Alya looked at her best friend again, a weak smile going on the fashion designer’s face- before they all looked back at the rambling Jalil Kubdel

“—as you know, the one with the scepter is Tutankhamun, the first. And there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess.” Jalil said

”His _grandma_.” Alix coughed into her fist, Juleka made a mental note of that.

”There are exactly one hundred mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess.” Jalil ignored her, pointing up at the picture.

”Cause she was his _grandma_..” Alix repeated, coughing into her fist again. Jalil glared at her.

”Alix shut it.” He hissed

” _Jalil_..” Mr Kubdel said, 

”Found her!” Adrien yelled, they all turned to him. He blushed under the attention, sweating a bit “Sorry I- uh I found her.” He pointed up at the papyrus to one of the lines of text, where a small hieroglyphic was shown- specifically of a particular warrior woman in spots, spinning a yo-yo.

”Woah! Check it! It’s totally Ladybug!” Alya exclaimed, pointing at it. Juleka tilted her head a bit, _huh I guess it is._

”Everyone _does_ have a past to learn from..” Marinette murmured to herself.

Alix shoves Jalil out of the way “Woah you’re totally right Adrien! Keen eye! I guess this baby isn’t worthless at all!” She exclaimed, getting a look from her dad as she smiled nervously a bit “N-Not that it wasn’t worthless before! Very very important and history filled.. dad”

”Yeah! Nice going dude! You too Marinette! It’s so dope that you found this too!” Nino exclaimed, pushing Jalil out of his way too as they crowded it. Marinette laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck

”O-Oh it was nothing!” She smiled. _Luck is on your side today, partner._

”Fascinating. I hadn’t even noticed that.” Mr Kubdel murmured, adjusting his tie as he stared up at it.

“Yeah it’s really cool..” Juleka smiled. Jalil growled and push the group of classmates out of his way again to take up the space, looking more than a little frustrated.

”Dad! It’s not just about Ladybug! There’s more to that! L-Look-“ Jalil pointed at the papers “Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, it’s why we couldn’t get our hands on this baby for so long, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!”

His father groaned tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he began to walk away “Jalil, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration for a legend. They called it a legend for a reason..” He started

  
“That's what everyone thinks. But I know it's real. I can prove it!” Jalil pleaded. It seemed Mr Kubdel’s patience was short lived though, as he turned to look down at his son.

“Really?” He asked “Exactly how are you going to prove it?“

Jalil’s eyes twinkled with wonder as he turned to stare at a small staff on an exhibit table, his hand reaching out towards it, as if it’s presence beckoned him “I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's scepter and recite the spell!”

Juleka winced, as she saw Mr Kubdel grab into his son’s hand with a sense of slight fury.

“Are you serious? Don't even think of touching that scepter. I'd lose my job on the spot. It's a priceless historical object! Not a toy!” Mr Kubdel exclaimed, his voice brimming with anger before he cooled, letting go of his son’s arm as he began to walk away

”Dad!” Alix shouted, pushing her way towards them

“ ****Come on, dad! We have to try out the spell!” Jalil pleaded, walking after him “What if Tutankhamun had found out how to bring people back to life? What if-“

Mr. Kubdel spun around to stare at him “Listen, Jalil! That's enough! Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world! This one!” He scolded, pointing at his son’s chest, before finally, he walked off.

The group stood in silence, everyone but Alix and her brother awkwardly holding their breath as they avoided eye contact. _Yikes.._ Juleka thought.

”Jalil I- Sorry about what dad said uh.. you know he didn’t mean it-” Alix started, walking towards her brother. Jalil spun around to glare at her.

”Shut up you’re not helping!” He yelled, her voice cracking as he ran away. Alix’s face fell into a scowl, crossing her arms

”Ugh I hate it when he gets like this! Forget it then!” She shouted after him, before huffing- turning to the group she sniffled, trying to not look like she was going to cry “What are you guys looking at?!”

”Nothing!” They all quickly squeaked. Alix just sighed, her shoulders falling.

”Jeez.. and it’s only gotten worse since Mom’s death..” She mumbled to herself, her voice only reaching Juleka’s sensitive ears. Juleka’s face softened as she stared at the pink haired girl, who looked back up at them “Ahem.. right uh.. anyone want some history lessons?”

Needless to say, they managed to kill some time despite the earlier tension with Alix leading them around the exhibit with her dry commentary on many myths and legends from Egyptian Lore.

”—so yeah, and then they got her really drunk and just kinda.. sucked all the negative vibes out?” Alix said

”And that worked?” Nino asked confusedly

Alix nodded “Yeah?”

”Wish that’s how I worked. Murder a few dozen people, get really drunk, black out, and then some dude just literally sucks out my negative vibes.” Juleka deadpanned, earning a few chuckles

”Yeah, and I remember my dad telling me that—“

Suddenly a loud collection of shrieks and screams interrupted them, along with the sound of a whistle

”Hey you! Get out of here!”

They all swerved around to see the source of the terror, and Juleka’s stomach dropped.

Striding towards the Egyptian Exhibit like a man on a mission, was a hulking, muscled golden masked man- looking like he popped straight out of a hieroglyphic. His eyes glowing a terrifying blue and his body a shimmering gold.

Using this as a distraction however, she discreetly opened Alya’s bag and pulled Marinette’s history book out, slipping it into her own. _Thanks Mom for the.. stealing tips.. I guess? Even though you apparently intended me to use this for stealing keys from cops if I went to jail.._

”Thoth, give me time!” The akuma shouted, his voice gnarled, deep, and distorted, but there was a familiarity Juleka couldn’t place.

_“_ Jalil?” Alix voiced softly. _Ah that makes sense._ Juleka thought, as suddenly The Pharaoh’s face glowed a scalding gold, turning into the form of a baboon. Closing his hands together, light flourished between his palms, creating a small bubble to which he threw forward. Slamming into a few tourists and wanderers of the museum.

Juleka gulped as she saw their frozen faces.

”No time to regret Alix! Run dudes!” Nino exclaimed, as a stream of bubbles launched at them- the group skidding across the ground as they jumped for cover.

Juleka watched as Alya already whipped out her phone and began to inch closer and closer- while Nino and Adrien hugged eachother from behind another pillar. Alix meanwhile was at her side, looking pale as a ghost.

“Whenever he and dad got into a fight.. I just learnt to let Jalilget all his anger out whenever he stormed off but.. damn it.. are we just not allowed to be angry or sad anymore?!” Alix exclaimed angrily.

”I..” Juleka started

They yelped as The Pharaoh mercilessly threw the bubbles out of the exhibit.

”Get out of here, faster!” He barked

”Alix we need to run!” Juleka yelled, grabbing Alix by the arm and pulling her away into another hall which lead to another exit. She kept running until they were completely outside of the exhibit.

Skidding to a stop, she gripped tightly to her bag and handed it over to Alix, making sure she felt Plagg immediately dart into her pocket

“Give this back to me after the attack, keep running.” She ordered

”Where are _you_ going?” Alix said confusedly as Juleka began to strut back towards the exhibit

”To see if I can grab anyone else!” She hissed, darting back into the dark hall again. Ducking behind a table of items, and checking to make sure Alix hadn’t followed, she opened up her pocket ”Plagg?”

“I’m here! Ugh! That book was squishing me! The day you and you know who _actually_ meet.. she better kneel down and _thank_ us for all we do” He groaned, before grinning widely at her “Time to go apeshit?”

”You know it.” Juleka nodded, gripping tightly as her ring glowed “Plagg! Claws Out!”

...

Jumping into the fray, Juleka managed to pull Nino and Adrien out of the fight before the bars closed in on them, as Ladybug was flung around by Pharaoh- trying to make her way to Alya however, she was spotted.

”Alley cat.” Pharaoh snarled “I will have you mummified!”

”I’d rather not get my organs stuffed in a jar!” Juleka quipped, jumping backwards and dodging a punch from the akuma, only to be grabbed by the hair. She snarled with pain as Pharaoh yanked her upwards and threw her into a wall.

Juleka choked out in pain, before it soon melted away and she refocused.

Her face fell as she saw Pharaoh grabbed what he needed, including Alya.

”Get your hands off me!” Alya yelled as she was thrown over Pharaoh’s shoulder. Ladybug was at Juleka’s side and helped her back up. Her tail lashed with rage

”Hiding behind an innocent bystander? Weak!” She hissed 

“I am far stronger than any of you!” Pharaoh barked, turning to the bars “Sekmet give me strength!” He roared, his mask turning into a lion’s.

”Maybe we should get him drunk.” She deadpanned, earning a curious glance from Ladybug “What? I know mythology.”

That humor was short lived though as Sekmet slipped through the warped bars, and before Ladybug and Juleka could ran through, he slammed them back into place, locking them inside.

“Alya!” Ladybug cried, as the blogger was hauled away by the looming akuma. The red haired girl looked up, fear shining in her eyes before a nervous wild smile grew across her face.

”Make sure to check on The Ladyblog!” She shouted, winking- before disappearing from their sight. Ladybug slammed her hands against the bars, looking up at Juleka

”Panthera!” She shouted

”On it!” Juleka hissed, “ _Cataclysm_!“

In a quick slash of her claws, she sliced down a large portion of the bars, causing it to decay, rot, and rust- before dissolving into dust.

”I don’t trust the idea that we’ll finish this before my timer is up, I’ll be back.” Juleka said, holding up her already beeping ring, before skittering off.

...

Alix shoes squeaked against the tile as she continued to run through the museum she called home, breathing heavily as she lugged Juleka’s bag on her shoulder- doing her best to avoid the floating bubbles.

_Thoth wasn’t even a god of time what the hell!_

Skidding to a stop at a corner, she found herself falling against the ground from the sheer weight of Juleka’s bag.

”God.. what the hell is in this?” She wondered, about to reach into the bag- opening it up slightly she could see one of their history books. “Our history books?” She murmured, about to open it when suddenly a body smacked into her.

Alix fell against the ground

”H-Hey watch it!” She barked, shaking her head dizzedly

”Sorry kid! Was just trying to find an emergency exit- know where one is? I was just trying to enjoy a day here and suddenly some Banana looking ass started flinging bubbles around.” She said, though she didn’t sound convincing. The figure’s voice was a matured woman’s. Giving a short glance at her, she had a large coat that covered much of her face. Although those eyes..

“Uh, down there” Alix said, pointing off to the left. _They look.. familiar.._

”Thanks kid” The woman nodded, before running off. Alix shook her head _What was I doing again?_ She wondered, watching the woman go, as she shoved the book back into Juleka’s bag and kept running. _Whatever, where the heck is Juleka?!_

...

After a quick recharge, they met back on the roof of a near by building. Juleka’s stomach twisted as she stared down at the hundred of mummies wobbling around in ankh shape. Alya in the middle with Pharaoh.

Next to her, Ladybug was watching the livestream.

“ _So uh, why the beef with Ladybug? Something have to do with her being on this cool.. parchment.. papyrus.. thing?_ ” Alya asked, poking at the floating paper, her phone jostling beside her with a semi clear view.

“ _Yes.. my enemy Ladybug.. she prevented me from resurrecting Nefertiti 3,300 years ago.. but I won’t let her do that again.. not today!”_ Pharaoh’s voice hissed

” _T-Three thousand what..?_ ” Alya sputtered. Juleka watched as Ladybug face palmed, rubbing her eyes a bit.

Juleka grinned slyly “Well partner, you don’t look a day over 1,600” 

Ladybug shook her head, looking to glare at her “Oh shut.”

The ground rumbled beneath them as suddenly the louvre shook with golden light- Pharaoh’s voice echoing across the area

”Oh, sacred Ra, god of the sun, I Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti!” He shouted, as suddenly a beam of light blasted towards the sky, opening what looked like a black hole “I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!” He chanted

”Awaken, Nefertiti.. Awaken..!” The mummies changed after him, their voices dull, dead, and almost comically zombie like.

”This is all kinds of fucked up.” Juleka spat, stretching a bit as she leaned back on her heels, glancing at Ladybug. Her eyes narrowing a bit. _What could she be thinking.._ “Any plan, partner? Before our favorite Louis Lane gets-“ she made a ‘krrrk’ noise and ran a thumb over her throat.

”I’m thinking!” Ladybug said, thinking for a moment before snapping “Got it- you love being a distraction don’t you?”

Juleka glanced at the army of mummies, sighing “To things with brains..” she deadpanned

”Good enough, I’ll take on Pharaoh” Ladybug grinned, giving Juleka a small scratch on the head, causing the goth to unknowingly purr “Thank you kitty you’re the best-” She cooed, before swinging off. Juleka huffed, her ears flattening.

”Sure.” She said, rolling her eyes “Honestly why do I even try..” She wondered, glancing down to the army mummies “Alright, one woman army- me against a hundred. Let’s do this-“ Juleka said, before dropping down onto the cement.

...

You know. It was actually going fine! Until.. like.. it wasn’t. And Alya was slowly being ascended into the giant void mouth in the sky. And Marinette began to clearly panic under the suit.

Juleka glanced back “Partner!” She shouted, trying to snap her back into focus

”Lucky Charm!” Marinette shouted, a spark of red light shining above them before a large bag fell into her hands. Juleka rose an eyebrow staring at it.

”..right well, you’re not putting me in that.” Juleka deadpanned, pointing at the Ladybug costume “Actually, I wonder if people actually sell those..”

”Wait- I’ve got it! Follow my lead!” Ladybug said, her face lighting up- pulling the copy earrings from the bag and tossing them to Juleka, before she stared up towards Pharaoh “This offering isn't good enough for Nefertiti!” she shouted

”Oi!” Alya’s voice echoed from above 

”Tch! Don’t even try! It’s too late Ladybug! The ritual has already begun! You cannot stop what must be done!” Pharaoh snarled.

”Set Alya free and sacrifice _me_ instead! Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge? 3,300 years later! After all, I'm the one who kept Nefertiti from you all these years!” Ladybug yelled, extending a hand. Juleka rose an eyebrow. _What is she.._

Pharaoh looked thoughtful, humming with a growing pride “It's true that you make a much more precious offering than this mortal..” he muttered, before nodding “Horus, give me wings!”

His face turned into a Hawk and up he and Ladybug went as Juleka struggled against the mummie’s grip. She could barely see what was going on. Alya was plopped down on the ground at some point, and Juleka watched as suddenly Pharaoh dive bombed towards the ground, only to look up with shock as Ladybug shone above them all. Like a goddess.

” _Miraculous ladybug!_ ”

Juleka smiles as a wave of ladybugs flew past her, Alya waddling over as Juleka passed her phone back to her. Looking to the left, she could see a fallen Jalil Kubdel on the ground, clutching the staff, papers, and amulet in his hands shamefully.

”Alya!”

The two turned to see Nino and Adrien barreling over, both pouncing onto Alya to give her a hug.

”Are you okay? We both totally got mummified dude!” Nino exclaimed

”Really?! You just missed me almost getting sacrificed!” Alya said

”WHAT?!” Adrien yelped.

Juleka laughed to herself as the group bustled to themselves along with the many innocent bystanders looking around confusedly.

She looked over to see Ladybug slide down the Louvre, just in time to see Alix and Mr Kubdel bursting out of the doors, Alix nearly stumbling over herself as she and Mr Kubdel ran to see the eldest son.

”Fuck what were you thinking?!” Alix exclaimed angrily, though her slightly shaking voice betrayed her “Shit- Jalil Are you okay?”

Mr Kubdel held his son’s shoulder tightly ”Jalil, son, I’m so sorry. Whatever I said.. I.. I just wanted the best for you are you okay..”

”Dad.. Alix I.. I just..” Jalil started, his face falling “I just- I thought- maybe if magic was real.. like Ladybug and Panthera Noire.. maybe we could bring back.. maybe I could’ve..”

”Oh son..” Mr Kubdel brought his son into a hug and Alix joined, wrapping her arms tightly around her brother.

Juleka just quietly watched, her eyes trained on the soft family sitting on the pavement. Perhaps the slightest envy sparking in her chest. _Ma loves me. Luka does too. So why do I.._ her ears flattened against her head as she smiled weakly

”I’m gonna dip, good work today, Partner. Pound it?” Juleka said, lifting up her fist invitedly. Ladybug smiled and gave her a fist bump, going her own way off. Juleka sighed, silently slipping back into the Louvre. 

Dipping around into a dark hallway, she felt her transformation break off of her. Juleka sighed, her shoulders slumping a bit. Plagg just stared at her with his wide emerald eyes and she weakly smiled.

”What’s up stinky?”

”You okay?”

She blinked with surprise “Yeah?”

”You look sad.”

Juleka blanched a bit, looking down at her boots.

”Is it wrong.. to be jealous of them?” She asked quietly. Plagg looked around a bit, before slowly flying towards her and rubbing his face on her cheek

”Not at all kitten, come on, you’ve got to get your Lady’s book.” He said. Juleka nodded and pulled herself off of the wall and out of the Louvre- seeing Alix talking to her brother and dad, off of the floor now.

”Alix?” She called out, the short girl turning around

”Oh there you are, here’s your bag” Alix said, handing it over “What happened to you?”

”Didn’t make it far.” Juleka shrugged “Glad you guys are okay.”

”Diddo, glad we got to hang out” Alix smiled, “We should stop getting interrupted by akumas though.”

Juleka laughed “For sure.. see you at school?”

”Sure, see you around, Juleka.”

The goth nodded and proceeded to walk home. The cool Paris had bristling through her hair as she passed by the Dupain Cheng Bakery and knocked upon the door, despite it being closed- Sabine opening it and greeting her with a kind smile

”Oh! You’re Juleka aren’t you? We were just closing up, is there something wrong, sweetie?” She asked, Juleka nodded and reached into her bag,

”Marinette lost her book” Juleka mumbled “Got mixed up with it during class” she lied “Could you give this to her?”

”Oh! I remember her squealing about this! Thank you so much Dear!” Sabine beamed, making Juleka’s heart feel fuzzy. “Would you like anything to eat?”

”Uh-“ Juleka’s mouth felt dry before she weakly smiled “A.. lemon cake would be nice. If you have any of those.”

A small flicker of thought went across the woman’s face before she smiled “Of course dear.”

Juleka walked home with the taste of bitter sweetness in her mouth, and a bag not as full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I WAS WATCHING THE EPISODE AND THEN JALIL STARTED TALKING AND HOLY SHIT JALIL IS EDWARD ELRIC  
> That, and @Sapphiccrash’s Jock au is what inspired that ending with the Kubdel family.
> 
> Hope you liked it


	21. The Barber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka’s no good, very bad day
> 
> Featuring Totally Not Sweeney Todd

Caline.. believed she was a good teacher.

”Alix please stop strangling Kim.”

She believed that.. she had at least a _tiny_ bit control of her class..?

”Akuma alert!” Alya yelled, her alarm beeping wildly as she was already barreling out of her chair “GOOOOING TO THE BATHROOM!”

”Alya you- and- never mind- she’s gone.” She sighed, turning to her students “Stay inside class”

Caline was smart, Caline was tired, Caline was also one of the only classes at school who’s entire list of stufents hadn’t been akumatized at least once yet _,_ and every day someone’s voice raised or a look of anger and annoyance flashed across one of her kids’s faces, that was another turned and expecting head.

”Uh Madame Bustier? Can I go to the.. bathroom?” Marinette squeaked. Celine rose an eyebrow and sighed, nodding as the fashion designer ran out of the room as the teacher already opened her computer and pulled open the Ladyblog.

_Im wondering if she has constipation issues._

As the class clambered around she checked her student’s website, seeing yep, her least self preservational kid out there in front of the action followed by Ladybug swinging into frame.

  
  


Some guy with blades for hands, looked like a pastel version of Edward Scissor Hands. Or Sweeney Todd. Which was a weird thought. Her eyes burned a little looking at it. Ugh.

She was a little worried for Ladybug’s safety, girl looked barely age sixteen and yet she was dodged the flying blades with critical ease. Perhaps that was just the teacher in her though..

Caline took a slow swig of coffee “I wonder if his bits are uncomfortable from those latex tights..” she mumbled before a soft cough from the back of the room followed by one of her quietest student’s spoke up.

”Uh, Madame Bustier?” She looked up to see Juleka, “Uh- Marinette’s been out a little while, do you want me to go check on her?”

Personally, Caline was a little concerned for her Class Representative’s habit of taking long bathroom breaks. She’d guess periods, but this was too often. Looking back at the soft spoken girl Caline smiled

”That would be nice, thank you Juleka.” The quiet gothic girl smiled and nodded, quickly shuffling out of the room while Rose watched her walk out with a bit of a longing gaze.

Caline sighed, leaning back in her chair. _Young love. Can’t believe they’re not dating._ She thought, though, she had seen relationships as wonderfully lovely looking as that cut short in a few weeks time. Especially in high school. _Let’s hope that doesn’t happen.._

Seconds later, Panthera Noire ran across The Ladyblog’s screen, wild grin as always which was cut short as she barely ducked under a low swipe from the akuma’s blade.

Caline sighed into her drink as she checked the time. If she knew any better she’d assume Juleka wasn’t looking for Marinette, that, or the Fashion Designer flunked for whatever reason.

She always _did_ look a little jostled after the akuma attacks- though Juleka always seemed to be surprised that Marinette was back in class before her, saying she genuinely looked.

_Part of me wants to guess that they’re making out secretly but that seems too far fetched and utterly ridiculous. Especially with Juleka’s not very secretive crush on Rose.._ Caline thought.

She sighed again, checking the time once more. _I’m not gonna be able to get through History today am I?_

...

Juleka slammed against the ground, rolling several feet as she let out a weak wheeze of pain.

”Shit..” she growled, looking up as the akuma looked over her with the intent of murder in his eyes. She didn’t want to be spending her fifth period getting her guts stabbed out of her body by some.. fucking.. Edward Scissor fuck looking ass..

“Now kitty.. Who wants a shave..?” He said cruelly 

Scratch that! Definitely Sweeney Todd.

She coughed, feeling a bit of blood trickle down her cheek “Do you by chance know what the Dies Irae is?” She quipped

Juleka flipped backwards, barely avoiding the akuma’s long blades stabbing into where her face once laid. _Shit shit shit shit SHIT-_

Using her baton she launched herself upwards on top of a roof, her tail lashing as the Barber snarled at her. _I guess it’s just a music nerd joke then._

“Perhaps I’ll scalp you first then rip open your throat!” He growled, the gleaming metal at the ends of his hands clinking against the ground.

”Jesus that’s graphic, there’s kittens watching sir, watch your mouth.” Juleka hissed, before leaping over him into a light post, yelping as he cut it in half. Jumping to another one her head swiveled around.

_Where is she?!_

She hadn’t seen Ladybug since the beginning of the fight. All she remembers was the poor girl in red being launched into the side of a building, her cheek cut and bleeding as she couldn’t dodge quite quick enough.

Juleka rushed her off to prepare some Lucky charm, which brought her to the now.

The cement in the street pull of scrapes and destruction. Juleka let out a grunt of pain as she hadn’t jumped quick enough, tumbling into the ground as she rolled out of the way of the falling lamp post.

The sparking of metal and broken electrical wires crackled off from the akuma. His neon pink eyes causing Juleka’s stomach to twist. Flipping over to her stomach, she jumped backwards off her hands, sending her feet straight into his jaw and herself back onto her shoes.

Grabbing back onto her baton she sent it downwards, her eyes narrowing as she saw it so easily blocked. Jumping away from him, seconds away from getting a blade to her throat- she deflected another flying pair of scissors that nearly nicked her on the side.

The akuma let a scream of frustration, pouncing forward at her, his entire arm turning into a long blade. He slammed it into the ground as she barely stumbled backwards in time. She gulped as she saw her own face reflected in it.

She adjusted her hair a bit staring at her reflection.

He didn’t find it funny.

Juleka yelped in fear, as she barely grabbed his hand in time to stop him from sticking the scissors in his claws into her gleaming emerald eyes.

She yelled with pain, her voice shattering in agony as suddenly a horrible pain exploded in her knee cap- as he smashed his own boot against it. She heard a horrible crack.

Juleka grimaced, feeling the pain numb as she tried to summon her strength. She attempted to shove him backwards and slap his blades away- only for her leg, the one he had kicked, to give out from beneath her. The pain enflaming again as she struggled to breath through the agony.

She did her best to drag herself backwards, but it was up to nothing as he yanked upwards on her long black locks until she was looking up at him. Her hands desperately clawing at his grip.

Panic flooded through her, as she suddenly felt a cold metal drift a bit across her exposed throat, but every muscle in her body was frozen.

The Barber’s breaths were unsteady, giddy, unhinged.

”On second thought.. you’ll be easier to work with if you don’t move at all..” He purred, beginning to line the blade across her throat.

Juleka’s eyes widened with fear, as her hands grabbed onto his blade- doing her best to push it away from her neck as she struggled to move her legs again. She thrashed around, before managing to take a hold of his grip completely and jab his blade holding hand into his own shin.

She slipped out of his hold and leaning backwards, she slammed her steel toed boot into his groin.

He let out a shriek as suddenly she everything went white, and she felt the wind pick up and she was off of the ground. Opening her eyes she could see a panicked Ladybug holding her.

They landed on top of a roof. Looking over, she could see a large pack of flour in one of Ladybug’s hands, which most of was on the Barber right now- and a few other things her dizzy vision could make out.

”Is that a.. mini fridge? Shit- I think he dislocated something..” She winced, touching her knee before trying not to scream “ssHHHHHHHHH- _fuck-_ okay! Okay okay I’m _fine_ okay- fffufuuuuck shirt pants shoes _okay_..”

”Are you okay?” Ladybug asked a bit frantically “I’m so sorry I was gone I just I just- I needed..”

”It’s fine...!” Juleka squeaked, “I don’t think I can do any acro-cat-ics right now though.” She said wincingly.

”..Did you seriously just say that?”

”I did.”

Ladybug sighed, rubbing her eyes a bit before nodding assuringly to herself “Right, it’s okay. I can work with this. Give me your belt? I have a plan, but we need to get you on the ground so you can break something.”

Juleka nodded, glancing at the still bleeding cheek “Aren’t we not supposed to get hurt by these kinds of things?” She asked

Ladubug blinked, wiping the blood off her cheek with her thumb “No.. but I guess it’d ruin the whole blade vibe to the akuma..”

”Let’s hope it’s only this one..” Juleka hissed, using her pole as a crutch as her knee burned with pain. She bit back the tears in her eyes as she nodded to Ladybug “Just tell me when.”

”Got it.” Ladybug picked her up by the side and slipped Juleka into an alleyway, before pointing forward “Wobble your way to the broken light post over there, and once he drops in, you’ll know.”

”What’s the object?” She asked

”The scissors on his breast pocket. The one he hasn’t used yet.” Ladybug said, before whizzing off.

Juleka hissed with pain as she struggled to even lean on her leg, so awkwardly dragging herself across the cracked ground, she looked behind the broken light pole to watch as Ladybug spun around the akuma like a trapeze artist.

_Good job dumbass now she’s doing all the work again. You’re weak. You’re faking it. Get up._ Juleka clasped a hand over her mouth as she tried to stand, a cold yet burning pain shooting through her body as she tried to bend her leg. _No no nope nope uh uh nope. Yeah no._

A loud sudden bang echoed to her warm drums and when she turned she could see the akuma dizzily stumbling around, on the ground was the mini fridge with a large face like dent in its side. _Brutal. Love it._

“Panthera! If you would!” Ladybug smiled, as he stumbled towards the cat hero. Juleka smiled

”Don’t mind if I do!” She said, extending her pole gingerly to his feet as he tripped on it and cracked his face right into the floor. Juleka swiped the scissors out of his breast pocket “Cataclysm”

They crumbled to dust and she watched the violet butterfly flutter out from the ashes before being swiped out of the air

”Miraculous Ladybug!”

Juleka sucked in a breath as she felt the wave of ladybugs flutter past her. She could feel a soft almost humming feeling in her leg, as the pain became nothing.

Giving it a nervous move, she smiled as she found it perfectly fine. Though her eyebrow rose a small bit as she could feel it ache a little.

Must be nothing.

”Good work today partner! You saved my butt there!” She smiled. _Cause you’re so weak_ her brain told her, as she held up a fist. Ladybug smiled and they bumped fists “Pound it!”

However her expression fell as she stared at Lady- Marinette’s face

”Hey it.. why’s your cut still there?”

”Hm?”

Juleka placed a hand on Marinette’s cheek. The long gash that was given to her by the akuma, though shrunken and of course healed into barely the size of a paper cut, it still existed. Her ear twitched, as her eyes narrowed.

”What the..”

”Its nothing!” Marinette smiled, putting on a heroic smile as she waved it off “I’m a tough cookie”

A slow bubbling fear started to grow deep within her “P-Partner do you not heal from the attacks?”

”I do!” Marinette yelled a little quickly, before her voice softened “I-I do.”

” _Ughh_..”

The two turned to see the purified man on the ground. Though his expression was still sunken in and sour. He glared a them.

”What am I doing here.. what are you two pests looking at.?” He weakly spat

”Right, uhm-“ Juleka glanced between him and Marinette who only smiled. She looked back at the victim “Are you okay, sir..?”

”Leave me be.” He snarled, and just stomped off

”Right. Right. Yeah. Okay cool.” Juleka awkwardly said, earning a laugh from Marinette. The cat hero turned back to her. Worry stirring within her chest “Partner I-“

Their miraculouses beeped.

”Oh! I’ve got to go! Sorry Panthera!” Ladybug squeaked, whizzing off. Juleka’s face fell as she gripped tightly to her ring, before discreetly chasing after her.

...

”Oh there you are Marinette.”

Marinette squeaked, stumbling away from the bathroom mirror to look up. Standing in front of her was Juleka.

”Juleka! I- it’s nice to see you!” She squeaked, trying to cover the small scratch on her cheek with her hair. Juleka rose a worried eyebrow.

She had heard that her gothic classmate had been making an effort to look for her during akuma attacks. A prickling fear inside her was one with the fear that maybe one day the gothic girl would actually find her..

”I can see that, you’re hair isn’t long enough to cover it.” Juleka softly said, voice as gentle as rain like always. Marinette smiled weakly.

”Y-Yeah haha..”

An awkward silence filled them, before Juleka fished out a small bandaid from her backpack

”Uhm. Yeah uh- Miss Bustier was looking for you. Or well- I mean I was- She was letting me and- yeah uh” Juleka smiled weakly from under her bangs “I’ll just assume you fell?”

”Yeah!” Marinette quickly said “Uh! I fell! During the attack! I... was gonna chase after Alya! I got lost and I uh- I fell- after seeing a cat- And- it didn’t heal! Weird right? Haha!” _Oh god was that your best excuse Marinette you’re going to reveal yourself you stupid bug oh my god_

Juleka rose an eyebrow before nodding “Oh well, that is weird.” She said in an all too calm voice. “I hope it heals.”

”Me too! Yeah! Haha! Yep!” Marinette smiled, _it worked..!_ She quickly stuck it on. It was pink colored. Cute. “Uh.. to class then?”

”Sure.” Juleka nodded, as the two girls exited the bathroom. Marinette let out a sigh of relief. _My identity is safe for another day.. I’m so lucky.._ she thought _Tikki said this hopefully won’t scar.. that would be awful for my secret identity. Let’s hope I don’t.._

Before they entered the classroom, she felt Juleka’s hand on her shoulder. Looking up confuesdlt at the girl she was met with a shy smile.

”Sorry,” she said “that you got hurt during the akuma attack. Next time.. the heroes will keep you more safe next time.”

Marinette blinked with confusion, before she smiled “Right, I’m sure they will!”

Juleka nodded, the fashion designer not noticing the genuine determination in her eyes.

They entered class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to be working on The Gamer but this happened as a filler instead, because I’m cutting out dark blade and I don’t want to delete too many episodes without compensating at least a few chapters.
> 
> Hope this filler chapter was ok


	22. The Gamer

  
  


Juleka didn’t really.. care about video games?

Like they were cool, she’s been saving up to buy a switch for a reason, and watching Luka play Outlast- Whistleblower was hilarious, but she was never any good at it so she never put herself in the spotlight to play.

Still though, she was here to support- and while she was happy to see Marinette win, there was a sadness in her chest that bubbled when she saw Max run away. She knew how much this had meant to him.

But, Marinette’s happiness was contagious, and guiltily, she felt her worries melt away as Marinette’s glee spread to the rest of the class.

...

Well. That went to shit quick.

” _AHAAHAHAHAAHA I’M UNSTOPPABLE_!”

”Oh my god it’s Max!” Kim squawked, as the class looked outside the window.

”And he’s got a Mecha! That’s so unfair!” Alix whined

”Well shit.” Juleka mumbled

”What do we do?!” Rose cried, latching tightly to Juleka’s arm. Juleka gave Rose’s hand a squeeze, 

“We stay inside kids, I don’t think we should risk going outside.” Ms Bustier said sternly, “I suggest locking down, or at least getting into places where if Max were to enter, he wouldn’t find us and- where’s Alya?”

Nino pointed at the door “Gone”

Ms Bustier rubbed the space between her eyes “..shhhi- .. darn it. Okay. Yep. That’s Alya- anyone else have any objections with staying inside?”

Juleka’s eyebrow twitched but she nodded with the rest of them- however as she turned to ‘hide’, Rose grabbed onto her wrist.

”What’s up?”

”Where are you going to hide?” Rose asked. Juleka blanched a bit

“Probably near the door, my phone’s not connecting right now and I wanna get some internet so I can call my brother.” Juleka lied, though now saying it, she really wanted to call Luka right now and make sure her brother was safe.

Rose stared at her for a moment before squeezing her hand “..Be safe”

“Always.” Juleka found herself saying with a soft smirk, before falling in a soft smile again “If I disappear, I’ll find you later.”

”You always do.”

Juleka slowly slipped away. The chaos of the library hiding her leave.

...

”Luka?” Juleka spoke into the baton

” _Juleka? Your voice sounds weird, where are you?_ ” Luka’s voice echoed into her air- Juleka flipped onto the top of a chimney, making her way to the rampaging robot

”Making my way to the akuma right now,” She answered “Are you safe? Where’s mom” She asked

” _She’s here. Don’t worry about us, you gonna be okay_?” Luka asked

Juleka smirked, landing on top of a roof as she neared the akumatized gamer kid

”Have some faith in me, haven’t failed yet” She grinned, before hanging up. _The key term is yet.._ her tail twitched.

Looking down she could see the mecha aiming downwards, her eyes narrowed as she saw it was Marinette

”Hang on Partner..” she murmured, clutching on her baton and chucking it through the air, watching as it smashed into the side of the mecha’s head so hard it made it stumble, effectively shooting it’s beam a few feet away from Marinette’s body.

”What the..!”

”New challenger approaching! Panthera Noire joins the battle, bitch!” Juleka shouted, leaping off of the roof top and landing on the ground as she caught her baton.

” _Street rat_!” The Gamer roared

”More like street cat, but sure.” Juleka mumbled, glancing backwards at Marinette before dodging another blast. Scrambling over to where Marinette laid, she scooped her up in her arms bridal style and bolted.

Clambering over cars, she ended up quickly launching on top of a light post and leaping over buildings. Her grip tightened as she held Marinette close.

_Don’t let her get hurt don’t let her get hurt._ She thought, her tail lashing _Well don’t look down on her either jack ass.. she can handle herself.._

Skidding to a stop on top of a building, she set Marinette down. Flipping her hair, Juleka put on her best Panthera smile

”Well Bakery girl, looks like someone pissed off the final Boss” She purred, tail curling as she began to strut away “No biggie though, I’ll handle it, just stay safe.” She said, turning to look at Marinette. Her eyes glancing at the pink bandaid on her cheek. “Kay?”

”..Okay..” Marinette modded before blinking “Oh shoot! My friend Adrien! I left him at the park! We have to go back and help him! He could be in danger!” She cried

Juleka cringed, before nodding “I’ll go check on him, see you around, Bakery Girl”

She leapt off of the building, before bounding across the streets and climbing above the roof tops. Her tail lashed with fear as she couldn’t seem to find the young model.

”Where could he..”

”Panthera Noire!”

Her ears perked up as she saw her classmate crouching behind a tree.

”Adrien! There you are, Marinette was worried about you” She said, helping the young boy up.

”She was? That’s so sweet of her” Adrien smiled, looking down at a small bracelet in his hand “The Gamer passed by me, didn’t even notice me, I guess this really is a Lucky Charm..”

”Lucky charm hm?” Juleka tilted her head curiously “Cute, alright-“ She suddenly scooped him up in her arms “-Hold on tight, I’ll take you back to Marinette’s parents. They should be some good shelter for now.”

Dropping him off there was relatively easy, however Juleka’s eyes narrowed as she saw Max’s mecha again, this time however, already at level three.

”Shit.”

”Only one more level and he’ll be in his final form” Adrien said, “You should go”

”Yep, stay safe Adrien” Juleka nodded for him, before leaping off after the mecha.

...

Sliding into the stadium, Juleka could see Ladybug running around, desperately dodging the disintegrating beams of toxic green light.

_The mech is ginormous!_

“Panthera! Cataclysm the robot!” Ladybug shouted, the akuma turned around in anger as Juleka leapt forward, slamming into the mech’s chest as her claws bubbled a corrupted black

”On it! _Cataclysm_!” She snarled.

The two heroes watched as the mech’s chest cracked and glowed a vibrant distorted green, before glitching and disintegrating into weak broken code.

”NO!” The gamer screamed

Juleka landed next to Ladybug, giving her a high five

”Impressive?” She purred

”It was definitely a smack down!” Ladybug grinned, before the two looked upwards in awe as a glowing red orb slowly fell towards them.

”Is this.. loot? EXP?” Juleka tilted her head

“Sure is! We won!” Ladybug shouted triumphantly

”Not so fast!” Max shouted from the ground, as they turned around. He let out a maniacal laugh as a grin split across his purple tainted face “You’ve forgotten the rules! I saved my last level!”

Juleka watched in horror as Max tapped his butterfly screen glasses- as a toxic green flowed around him, before the mech from before was back in stable condition, shining and looking above them.

” _Guess who respawned_!” Max shouted victoriously over the mic

”Well that’s fucking bullshit.” Juleka spat, her tail lashing with irritation as the bubbling fear in chest began to anxiously grow.

”Yeah but did you see how he pressed his glasses? Everything about his design don’t seem to connect to those, it has to be where the akuma is!” Ladybug said, the two nodded to eachother as Ladybug put her hand on the red orb floating by them.

Suddenly launched into the sky, Juleka found herself landing on a gigantic cat and ladybug fusion mech. A giddy feeling of excitement began to fill her.

”Oh my gosh.. just like Gurren Lagenn and Promare..” She muttered

”Guess who’s leveled up as well, Gamer!” Ladybug shouted, her silvery blue eyes practically glowing with determination

“We gotta speed run this, Partner. My timer is ticking.” She said, motioning to her ring.

”Got it!”

The two jumped into the mecha’s chest thanks to the two holes on the sides of the shoulders, slipping down into the small chamber where two seats were placed. Juleka ended up on the front.

“Wait a minute why am I manning this I don’t know how to play” She said, before yelping as the mecha was slammed off it’s feet and crushed into the ground.

Juleka immediately was thrown off her chair as The Gamer slammed his fist against the screen.

“You know- I’m _so_ disappointed in Max for not blasting Boss Music while we fight him right now” Juleka deadpanned, before pulling out her baton “Do I really gotta fish out my playlist right now?”

”Panthera!” Ladybug shouted

”Hold up, playing some vibes-“ Juleka said, scrolling through her baton, she snarled in anger as she felt the mecha jostle “I SAID HOLD UP IM PLAYING SOME VIBES!” She yelled.

Tapping onto a certain [song](https://youtu.be/SzSBaYubCqE), she gripped onto the back controls and hauled Ladybug back to her own on the front. Juleka glanced at the multiple buttons. _Damn, should’ve payed attention to the tournament.._

”Who named these fucking moves?” She wondered out loud

”Doesn’t matter! Booster!” Juleka looked around her shoulder as she saw the Mech’s hand turn into a rocket, before slamming across the Gamer’s head, sending it flying.

  
  
“Hit him while he’s down!” Juleka shouted, pressing a button “Cat Saber!”

The mech ripped off its tail and in a growing hot red light, slammed it against the robot’s body.

The battle raged on as they three screamed out multiple attacks, sweat rolling down Juleka’s forehead with each miss and jostle against their mech as the constant beeping of her ring began to haunt her.

”Partner! Running out of time!” She shouted

”We need to get in his cockpit!” Ladybug shouted “Shit-”

Juleka snarled as the mecha was slammed against again. Taking a deep breath, she summoned up her most bravest voice

”Well whatever you’ll do, you’ll do what you need to do. Tell me what I can do to help and I’ll get it done!” Juleka said, grinning wildly at the ladybug hero. The blunette smiled hopefully, before nodding

”Man the controls, I’ve got an idea!” Ladybug said, jumping out of her seat and the chamber.

Juleka flipped onto her seat, grinning madly as she made the mech latch tightly onto the Gamer’s arms, practically pinning them both in a arm lock. She crossed her arms dramatically as a twisted smirk cracked across her lips.

“Having fun Gamer?” She purred

” _Damn it what are you two doing.?!”_ Gamer snarled. Juleka leaned back in her chair as she heard Ladybug shout-

“Lucky Charm!”

In seconds, she saw a red blur speed across the length of the cat bug to the Gamer’s mecha.

”Game over.” Juleka smiled, as she watched Ladybug jump on top of the now vandalized camera of the Gamer’s robot, and gingerly plucked his visor off his face and snapped it in half.

  
  


Juleka have Ladybug a thumbs up as the ladybugs carried her to the ground, before she bounced away.

...

Watching as Marinette awkwardly was dragged off by Nino to join Max on his way to the championship, Juleka smiled. _God I love video games._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. I love anime references.


	23. Horrificator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS-

“AAAAAAA!-“

“This is painful to watch.” Juleka deadpanned, as Mylene dropped and cowered under the desk for what felt like the one hundredth time.

She wasn’t sure why they all decided to work on the short film the day before it was due. But hey, she probably would’ve done that anyways. At least she was stuck with a simple enough job. Make up.

Rose had practically saved her butt from having to do anything else, especially when Juleka just couldn’t speak up during role making. God. Why was it so damn hard to speak as Juleka but when she was Panthera, she couldn’t shut up.

She huffed, trying to bury herself in her jacket.

”And I thought _you_ were the Scaredy-cat!” Plagg quietly snickered in her pocket, before just silencing into smugness when she glared at him.

”Agreed Juleka, this isn’t really getting anywhere.” Alix murmured, as she boredly held onto the clacker board before taking a chalk and editing it “Take.. fourteen. Scene one. Great.”

”Want a Rice Krispie?” Rose offered. Alix shrugged and took the small treat from her hands.

”Thanks.”

“Jeez! Let’s take it from the top again! Reset our stuff! Can we get some make up over here on Adrien? I feel like this’ll be the one this time! So let’s make it look great!” Nino said, looking over at the goth.

Juleka sighed, rubbing her eyes a bit as they all scattered to prepare for another take. Juleka grabbed her makeup bag and made her way over to Adrien- who was wearing a comedically large coat that was _supposed_ to be a detective costume.

Poor guy must’ve been sweating up a storm, especially from the hot weather that hung horribly over the room, especially since Mr Damacoles refused to use the air conditioner after school hours.

She began to pick out the many cluttered supplies and colors in her pack, looking up at Adrien, she just gave a nervous nod.

“Right so, uh, yeah- sorry if my make up’s cheap, I can’t exactly buy the high quality kind.” She mumbled, as she began to sort through her colors, testing on his palm

”No worries” Adrien chuckled, subtly bending down a little so she could get a better look at his face.

He looked.. rather perfect, she wouldn’t say handsome because.. you know.. lesbian- but he almost had a look of prettiness to him. It kind of reminded her of her brother.

They’d already been here for about two hours, the first hour just setting up and repeating what the roles were and what they were gonna do, and disagreements kept popping up. And the current hour being.. well.. all of this.

Juleka dipped her brush into the makeup and got to work on his cheek. 

”So uh- I feel like we don’t talk much.” Adrien said, Juleka rose an eyebrow. _Is he.. trying to start a conversation?_

”Not really..” She mumbled, pulling back to his cheek- brushing part of his hair out of the way. A real Prince Charming this kid was, but the air of loneliness he seemed to carry reminded Juleka of the picture frame in Chloe’s room. “I guess our social circles don’t really match up..”

”Uh, yeah, You and Rose are pretty close.”

”Mhm” Juleka nodded, pulling more make up out to start some blush.

Looking at Adrien, as she feigned just checking his make up- to her, he looked like a puppy. Like a little- like a little expectant puppy wagging his tail as he looks up at you and is like ‘hey I love you can I have food and cuddles?’. Like. Like pure, and stuff.

”You’re uh. You’re Pretty”

Juleka blinked with surprise, before raising a suspicious eyebrow

“I’m gay.” She deadpanned, blinking in surprise a bit at her own bluntness. _What the hell am I doing? I never just tell people that. Wait- why the hell did he say that? Is Adrien hitting on me? Why would Adrien ever hit on me. Flirt? What?_

”Oh- I didn’t mean it like that- I was just complimenting you” Adrien said, smiling. Juleka paused, trying to read him. For anything.. douchybaggy? Any hint on his face and expression that would indicate anything other than what he said. But no. Nothing.

”Uh.. thanks, Adrien.” Juleka smiled a little weakly “You are too? I mean- yeah- You’re a good model. I used to look through your magazines before you came to school. You’re talented.” She said, brushing on his face again “Although, I feel like they try and make you a lot.. eh.. ‘sexier’ than you really are.”

”Sexy?” Adrien tilted his head to the side, before being corrected back into place by Juleka.

”I dunno, an attempt at alluring. Or like-“ Juleka dipped her makeup again “-Giving people a reason to read it more.” She tapped her foot a bit as she wiped across his face “Sorry, that probably sounds weird. You must be tired of people saying that all the time.”

”No, no it’s not!” Adrien said, a little surprised but his face still bright with a smile before he chuckled sheepishly “Yeah, I suppose my magazines are definitely meant to.. attract? I’m surprised you noticed that.”

_Well other than the hopeless dreams of being a model, I guess Agreste fashion is pretty neat.._

“You wanna be a model?” He asked

Juleka blinked with surprised. _How did he.._ she wondered, before her face fell and her nose wrinkled ”I said that out loud didn’t I?”

Adrien smiled a little sheepishly “Yeah”

”Damn.” Juleka huffed, rubbing her face tiredly

”I didn’t know you wanted to become a model, Juleka!” Adrien said, “Have you ever done it before?”

Juleka thought back to Picture Perfect and shook her head “Never.”

Adrien nodded “Haven’t modeled before hm..” he mumbled to himself, but before they could talk anymore, Nino shoved himself next to Adrien

”Hey there Dude, you all makeupped and ready?” He asked, a bright smile gleaming across his features.

”Makeupped isn’t a word, _dorkosaurus_ ” Adrien joked, glancing at Juleka “Thanks for your help, Juleka. Glad we got to chat”

Juleka blinked “Sure”

”Alright dudes! Let’s get rolling!” Nino said, pulling Adrien away as Juleka sighed. Shuffling her makeup kit back into her bag, she made her way back to Rose and Alix, who were both still munching on the many snacks Rose brought.

”Take 14, Scene 1, of Horrificator” Alix said, raising the clapperboard, she yawned, before popping a bit of trail mix in her mouth “Annnnnnd- _Action_ -“

Juleka leaned back in chair, watching as the two classmates took into position. Holding squirt guns. Honestly she was impressed that both were able to wear those coats in such weather. 

“Agent Smith, it's too dangerous! We must evacuate!” Adrien said

****“You're suggesting we run, Officer Jones?“ Mylene as ‘Agent Smith’ shouted, she was a rather decent actress, to say the least “After it devoured my family, my friends, even my beloved dog, Sniffles? Never! I won't run! I no longer fear it, I'm going to face it, then I'll-“

However as Ivan stepped into frame of the camera, Mylene froze and screamed

”WAAAA-!” Mylene shrieked, before falling backwards off of the desk and cowering.

” _CUT_!” Nino shouted.

”Ah shite.” Juleka mumbled, lumbering her way over to check Adrien’s make up again, or at least just stick around closer to check on the poor girl

“Mylène! That's like, the tenth take, and we're only on the first scene!” Nino said irritatedly as he leaned over the desk to look at her

”Fourteenth actually. But you know, who's counting.” Alix huffed from her spot on the desks, holding up the clapperboard.

“Ugh..” Nino groaned, rubbing his face tiredly

“I'm sorry..” Mylene said softly, her soft round amber eyes brimming a bit with tears “I'm gonna do better on the next take, I promise..”

They all held their sighs and groans, Juleka’s face fell. _Just like the other fourteen.._

****“Anyone want some tea?” Rose offered, trying to lighten the mood.

Nino looked at Mylene, his face twisted with barely disguised annoyance “You're playing a hero from the special forces. You're not supposed to get all freaked out!” He whined

Mylène’s face fell, before looking away shamefully “I know, but... that monster mask he's wearing is so... realistic and scary!“ she murmured “It reminds me of Stoneheart..”

Juleka looked away, cringing a little _Yikes.._

“Just big ol' me, Mylène. Nothing to be scared of!” Ivan said kindly, giving Mylene a soft smile as he made a cute wiggle with the horrificator mask.

“Ivan, put the mask back on, you're playing the monster! And Mylène, we need you to stay in character!” Nino said as he looked to the boy and girl.

Ivan complied and put the monster mask back on, only to cause Mylène to get scared again.

Mylènewhimpered, clutching her head as she stepped backwards “I need to sing my happy song, it always makes me feel better..“ Juleka’s eyebrows rose as she watched the girl begin to hum and sing “Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy-“ however as she began to calm down, Juleka watched as Mylene bumped slightly into Adrien’s side and let out another shriek

“Okay seriously!” Chloe shouted, finally seeming to lose it from what seemed like both the heat and the class “Who the hell signed Mylene up to be the main character of a horror film!? She’s literally afraid of her own shadow!”

Juleka’s eyes narrowed as the class glared at Chloe- however Mylene just choked out a sob, throwing off her Agent Smith jacket and bolting out of the room

“Chloé, seriously?“ Adrien asked, his eyes narrowed with anger

“I was just asking!” Chloe retorted

“Mylène!” Marinette cried out, before turning to them all “Anyone gonna go after her?” She asked

_Why don’t you Panthera Noire?_ Juleka thought to herself, as she distracted herself with Adrien’s make up again _Cowardly cat. Had to wait for Rose’s rescue when faced with just some simple job for this simple class. Fraud._

Ivan ran after his girlfriend, his face broken hearted “Mylenè, wait!”

”Real nice Chloe! Now we’re out of a fucking lead actress!” Nino barked, crossing his arms 

”Oh please! Well we weren’t going anywhere with her anyways!” Chloe shot back

“What? Why don’t _you_ try playing Agent Smith, Chloe?” Alix drawled

”Ew! No! No way I’m kissing Adrien! He’s like my brother!” Chloe squawked, sticking out her tongue in disgust as she sat down on Ms Bustier’s desk next to Adrien.

”Kissing?!” Marinette and Alya shrieked (Along with Alix, who didn’t shriek, but did make her own share of horrified and grossed out sounds).

Juleka let out a whistle. _Ohhhhh boy,_ she thought. She saw Adrien pale a bit, before watching Alya as she took out the script and flipped frantically through it

“I-I didn’t write that in what the hell?!” She sputtered

Nino looked a little sheepish “Uh... I wrote it. It was just a little tweak. You know, to move the story forward.” he said

”Well Mylene’s crying in the bathroom now thanks to you Chloe, so we’re gonna have to do something!” Ivan growled as he entered back into the room, before pausing “Wait did you get Mylene’s permission for that—?”

”You changed my script without telling me?!” Alya squawked “Nino!”

”Everyone chill out! Fighting isn't gonna bring Mylène back. I'm the producer, and I'm gonna do everything in my power to finish filming tonight!” Marinette declared. _Good leadership, Partner._ Juleka thought

****“The deadline for the Parisian Student Short Film Festival is tomorrow evening, precisely 26 hours, 15 minutes and 14, 13 seconds from now.” Max spoke up, Marinette winced before gritting out a smile

”Thank you, Max.” She said, though not being able to hide the tenseness in her voice.

”Anyone want some juice..?” Rose asked, in another feeble attempt to calm everyone’s now jumping nerves. Adrien politely took the glass

”Thank you Rose..” Adrien said, sipping it a bit before Chloe plucked it out of his hands as she downed the rest of it.

”Well- We’re not having any Smith be smooching any Jones! And that’s final!” Alya said, crossing her arms

”Hang on! It’s _our_ script! Both of us! Which means- _I_ am allowed to say they _do_! It’s very in character!” Nino said, crossing his arms as he looked down at the Reporter.

”No it’s not! The character is-“

The two started to bicker, Chloe yelling out her own opinions about how stupid things were.

Marinette was doing her best to mediate and keep things calm- Ivan was still mumbling about Mylene- Rose piped up everyone now and again with a delicious treat only to be ignored— 

Juleka had about enough of this.

“OKAY!” Juleka screamed, the class swerving around to look at her “If we cut the kissing scene who here’s willing to just fill in for Agent Smith?! Anyone?!” 

A few awkward hands rose along with a few ‘I guess’s. Juleka sighed, pulling her hair off of her sweaty face. 

”I guess I _am_ cutting it then..” Nino grumbled, as Alya grinned smugly

” _Fantastic_!” Juleka shouted, her shoulders still heaving slightly as the heat continued to weigh on her shoulders, she wasn’t sure where this fire was coming from. But she was just sick of all of this. “Now who the hell is playing Agent Smith?!”

There was a long silence before a grin spread across Nino’s face as he snapped a finger at her “Actually- That’s it! That’s what I was totally looking for! Hard, intense, badass- you’ll be perfect for Agent Smith!”

Juleka froze.

_SORRY WHAT—_

” _What_.” Juleka said, her stomach dropping as she began to pale, Nino only nodding excitedly as she shook her head- bangs falling back over her face “No no no no no _nonono_ no haha _not_ me- haha _nope_ ”

”Yeah, I agree, how’s Miss Adams Family gonna be any better then the Scaredy cat?” Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow

Adrien shot a look at Chloe before looking back at Juleka as he beamed with excitement “You’ll be great Juleka! I know it! It’ll be just like modeling but with more words!”

”Yeah Jules!” Rose smiled, holding onto her head with those big glittering blue eyes “You’ll do amazing! I never knew you could be so bombastic!”

Juleka turned red, hoping the ground would swallow her whole.

”But Mylene..” She started

”Me and Max will look for her!” Kim offered, practically yanking Max under his arm “No worries!”

”But there’s a ninety nine percent chance that she’s aku-“ Max started

“We’ll be back!” Kim said, bolting out of the room with Max stumbling behind.

”Perfect! Already everyone! Get to positions! You know the lines, right Juleka?” Nino asked, pointing his clipboard at Her. She blanched, glancing at an expectant Rose and Adrien.

She sighed, rubbing the space between her eyes. _Can’t be hard.. I fake being confident enough already as Panthera I got this.._

She shrugged tiredly “Sure..”

”Perfect! Get ready guys!” Nino said, as Juleka sheepishly threw on the jacket Mylene was wearing and grabbed ahold of the squirt gun, kneeling under the desk with Adrien again. 

She looked up to see Rose smiling at her from the snack table. It gave her a little bravery.

“Horrificator! Take fifteen!” Alix said, snapping the clapper board “Action!”

Juleka flinched, before putting on her best acting face despite her rising uncomfortableness. Adrien winked at her and spoke out his lines.

”Agent Smith, it’s too dangerous! We must evacuate!” He said

Juleka gulped, looking around she could see Nino’s expectant gaze- though her mind was starting to blank. _Shit shit shit._

”You're suggesting we run, Officer Jones?“ She finally managed to say. Surprised at her own tone of voice before continuing with the same gusto “After it devoured my family, my friends, and even my beloved dog, Sniffles? No! I’ll never run! I’m not afraid of it anymore, I'm going to face it, then I’ll.. Uhh..”

Shit. They hadn’t gotten past that line because Mylene kept messing up

Fortunately before she could mess up everything and fib her lines a loud and not very manly Kim scream cut through the classroom. Juleka and Adrien shot up from behind the table. The class frozen with shock and growing fear as they spun around to the door.

”Did you hear that?” Adrien said, Chloe rolled her eyes

”No Adrien,” She said “We all decided to simultaneously freeze and stare at nothing, all at the same time just for fu-“

Another scream echoed through the classroom, this time, it was Max.

”We definitely heard that.” Juleka and Marinette said at the same time, glancing at eachother for a moment, before looking back at the others.

”We need to scope this out!” Marinette declared, running out of the classroom as everyone followed- Juleka keeping up as their feet squeaked against the wooden plank floor. The rising smell of what reminded her of tangy and rotten fruit reaching her nostrils as she darted after her partner.

”A fruity snack for the road?” Rose squeaked inside the classroom. Juleka pauses, shuffling back to yank Rose along after them, taking a moment to leave behind Agent Smith’s jacket.

Barreling down the steps, Juleka watched from the back of the group, Rose’s hand in hers, as they all clambered around the empty schoolyard-

“Kim! Max!” Adrien shouted

-well empty, except for the puddles of purple and pink bubbling slime on the ground. Along with a familiar sweat band.

”What is this..?” Marinette murmured, poking at the goop suspiciously- as Adrien picked up the sweatband. He gasped

”It’s Kim’s!” He said

”Ew, gross.” Alix deadpanned, while the others began to tremble and look around nervously

”They’ve _vanished_!” Nathaniel cried, clutching his head as he began to crouch down into a fetal position. A little dramatic. Sure. But he’ll get over it.

”Or they’re playing a sick joke on us?” Alix guessed, adjusting her hat “Doesn’t sound too off from Kim.”

”We should check with Principal Damacoles and tell him what’s going on” Marinette said, before glancing at Nino and glaring angrily “Nino stop recording!”

Juleka glanced down at the goop slightly, dipping her finger in it and finding it more solid than an actual liquid. _Interesting.._ she thought, before looking up again.

”No way, dude! This is going to be an epic movie!” Nino grinned

”If we survive” Sabrina mumbled.

Marinette smiled a bit mischievously as she looked off “ _Guess it’s time to pull out the alter ego.._ ” she murmured

Juleka had no idea how Marinette hadn’t been caught yet- as the goth began to subtly walk backwards and away from the group, opting to disappear. Unfortunately, Rose caught her.

”Juleka where are you going?” She asked, her wide sapphire eyes brimming with worry. _Shit._

”Well if he plans on just using this as a Found Footage horror film, I’m gonna go get Agent Smith’s jacket.” Juleka answered smoothly, pointing at the all too excited Nino, before smiling at Rose “I’ll catch up, don’t worry.”

”You’d think a goth like you would know the horror tropes..” Chloe muttered under her breath. Juleka chuffed, twisting the wring around her finger as she shuffled away. _You have no idea._

Without wasting time, she quickly ran into the classroom and grabbed her make up bag and the jacket, before turning out and slipped quickly into the restrooms.

Just as she hoped, there was purple slime everywhere.

Wiping her make up bag and the Agent Smith jacket across one of the gooified mirrors until it was slathered with slime— _please clean this during miraculous cure please clean this during miraculous cure_ she mentally repeated- before quickly sneaking back up the stairs and into the classroom

She dragged the slime covered makeup bag across the floor, before stopping at the door. 

“What are you doing?” Plagg asked, his tail twitching 

”Making a crime scene” Juleka smirked, before slipping out of the room and dropping the jacket down as well. “Perfect.”

”Real convincing.” Plagg remarked

”Oh shut,” She said, sneaking out of the classroom and into another one “Plagg- _Claws Out!_ ”

...

Checking the slime that now covered the entire school like a cocoon, keeping her from just simply bouncing out- Juleka found that it was almost crystallized. Hard as a rock really. Rock hard. Wait- no-

“Plagg better not be laughing right now..” Juleka muttered, looking at her ring- before her ears perked up and the sounds of cheers. “That’s her cue, now my grand entrance..”

Making her way to Mr Damacole’s office, she waited outside hearing her classmates talking.

”..We've got to calmly evacuate the building, okay everyone?”

”Sorry Partner, but I don’t think that’ll be possible.” Juleka purred, entering the doorway as she flicked the hair out of her face. A few barely hidden squeals of excitement from the girl classmates were caught from Juleka’s ear. She glanced at Rose, blinking slowly as a sly smile stretched across her lips as she winked at the blonde.

Rose’s cheeks turned a soft pink as she shyly waved. Juleka’s eyebrow quirked up a little with interest, but the staring Ladybug brought her back to focus.

“Panthera Noire,” Ladybug greeted

”Your favorite” Juleka grinned, tail twitching as she leaned on the table “Goo’s covering the entire school, I only have one cataclysm and well- why let the monster have an exit, right?”

”Your right.. I suppose we’re all going to have to stay stuck here aren’t we..” Ladybug hummed, biting her thumb a bit as she thought

”Yeah” Juleka said, “But as long as we stick together, we should be _purr_ -fectly fine.” She winked

”This is gonna be _such_ a good movie..” Nino squealed behind his phone.

”Have you seen Marinette?!” Alya shouted, her voice spelling worry. Juleka rose an eyebrow, spotting the fashion designer’s phone in her hands. Juleka shook her head, much to the blogger’s fear. Looking back at Ladybug, she pulled her off to the side.

”I think you can tell that I’m a pretty big fan of horror movies, Partner. So there’s gotta be a singular place where whatever this thing is, is keeping all of it’s prisoners.” Juleka said

”And the only way to save them is to find the akumatized object” Ladybug nodded

”And to find the Akumatized object..?” Juleka drawled, her voice edging into a questioning tone. Ladybug rose an eyebrow before chuckling

”..we have to fine the akuma.“ Ladybug smiled “I know, Panthera”

”Never doubted that for a second” Juleka purred, tapping Ladybug’s nose a bit before glancing to the side. Nino video taping enthusiastically

”Uh..”

”Don’t mind me! Just finding the missing peeps and solving this crazy mystery with Panthera Noire and Ladybug... This movie's gonna be so swank!” He grinned

”Never.. _ever_.. say Swank again..” Juleka shuddered, before looking at Rose and smiling. Glancing back at Ladybug, she went to the door, giving a bit of a bow to the class “Shall we?”

Walking down the halls however, they didn’t notice a certain blonde starting to sneak away, no one, except a particular pink haired girl.

...

“Where are you going Bourgeois?” 

Chloe froze, barely feet away from the other classroom- She spun around only to see Alix standing behind her, arms crossed. The blonde huffed, looking away from her awkwardly as she crossed her arms

”None of your business.” She said stiffly

”Well clearly not, you know, for someone who watched The Shining when they were six and nearly peed herself watching that same movie when she said she was so brave- you don’t know much about horror etiquette! Straying from the group” Alix teased with a monotone voice before her lips curled into a smile

Chloe turned red “That was _one_ time Alix..“

Alix laughed “Ah! So now you acknowledge my existence! Now that we’re alone. And vulnerable. And _probably going to die._ ” She said, adjusting her hat before turning to walk away from the girl “Now come on dummy- this isn’t like the ol’ galas we used to run away from when we were younger- it’s dangerou-“

Suddenly Chloe screamed, and Alix spun around, seeing no more Bourgeois there.

”Chloe?”

She slowly looked up as she felt a large hot purple goop fall on her hat- her face paling with horror as she saw the monstrous body and its three golden eyes staring down at her, a muffled screaming Chloe in it’s slimy arms.

”Shit.”

...

Walking through the courtyard, what was once just a normal hot day had somehow become hotter, as the slime that covered the school’s open air yard felt almost suffocating.

The air on the back of Juleka’s neck rose as she did her best to keep up next to Ladybug- but the constant looking back at a very nervous Rose made her stomach twist- so slowing her steps down she walked next to the short blonde.

”Hello, Sunbeam.” She purred, next to her ear. Rose squeaked, looking up with a shy smile. Though not blushing a fantastic red, like the first time she pulled it out. _Curious.._ She thought, though the horrible thought of ‘ _does she not like me anymore?’_ was quickly shoved down

”Hello, Panthera” Rose greeted, Juleka’s tail twisted into a small heart, her cheeks darkening under the mask before she coughed into her fist. 

“How are you doing this lovely monstrous and horrifying Akuma attack?” She asked jokingly, Rose laughed

”I’m a little scared, not going to lie. And I’m worried about my friend Juleka, she-“ Rose’s face twisted with fear “-She disappeared, like the others, and I’m afraid she.. she..”

Juleka’s ears flattened a bit before she smiled “It’ll be okay, Rose. I’m sure she’ll be okay, me and Ladybug will save her and all of your friends.”

Rose looked up with her softly “Thank you, Panthera.”

Nathaniel looked around next to them “Where’s Alix?” He asked

”Where’s Chloe?” Adrien asked as well.

They all spun around, Sabrina beginning to panic “Chloe? _Chloe_!”

”Damn it what’d I say about sticking together!?” Juleka hissed, _damn it damn it! Okay well- according to tropes so far, we’ve already got that The Stupid Jock and The Reluctant Nerd or Girlfriend- I’m supposed to be gone so that’s the fake out death, Marinette got ‘captured’ so there goes the pseudo leader... is Alix and Chloe the Sneak Off To Make Out Couple trope??_

”We’ll find them later! Come on, we need to keep moving!” Ladybug said, as they went up the steps, in front of the classroom, as the red hero stepped onto the gooey mess of the Agent Smith jacket. She gasped, picking it up before entering the classroom.

Juleka did her best not to smile in pride as she saw her trick work.

”Oh my god..”

”This is Juleka’s! She was taken since the start!” Rose cried, picking up the slobbered up Make up bag “I should’ve gone with her! We should’ve waited we- oh my Juleka!”

Juleka’s heart twisted seeing how sad Rose was, before suddenly another scream caused them to stumble back in shock as Nathaniel was suddenly dragged beneath Ms Bustier’s table.

Juleka stepped in front of Rose’s body protectively as the loud thumping underneath the table along with Nathaniel’s horrified screams echoed across the room, getting louder and louder.

Suddenly the table was practically launched across the room, Juleka didn’t flinch, just staring the monstrous and looming creature dead in the eyes as the loud chatter of broken wind echoed behind her.

The akuma stood at what looked like ten feet tall, with gnashing, uneven, grimy teeth, gleaming golden eyes followed by long tangled cyan tentacle hair— it’s scaley salamander like body was slathered and dripping with slime and dripping goo. Said goo also dripping out of it’s mouth like drool. 

It was _awesome_.

”Holy _fuck_ yes.” She breathed “That is _so_ cool”

The class screamed in horror as she cackled at the akuma’s hulking and monstrous form, it’s long chameleon like tail with Nathaniel wrapped up in it dizzy and terrified.

”Help me! It’s got me! I’m gonna DIE!” He shrieked. She snapped out of her awe filled gaze.

”Hold on Nathaniel!” She shouted, turning to Ladybug “Partner! Get everyone out of here! I’ll buy you some time!”

”Got it!” Ladybug shouted, doing her bets to drag the frozen in fear students, leaving Ivan, the tied up Nathaniel, and the overly excited Nino and Adrien.

Juleka turned back to the Horrificator, a wide and almost deranged toothy grin spreading across her face.

”Come at me ya slimy frog!” She shouted, spinning her staff against the blast of hot bubbling goo shooting like a hose out of the creature’s mouth. Juleka winced a bit, her muscles aching before pushing forward,

Horrificiator let out a horrible roar, practically shaking the entire classroom

”So cool!” Juleka squealed in awe. The creature stared at her in surprise, blinking in confusion as it suddenly shrunk a few feet. Juleka’s ears perked up “It shrunk?”

Suddenly the horrificator lurched forward, slamming a heavy claw into her torso. Juleka let out a wheeze of pain as she was launched into the wall, expecting to hit the floor only to be glued against the wall as a wet slap of dripping wet slime covered her and hardened.

_Ew ew ew ew no. Yep. That’s a definite No._

Juleka looked up in fear as she saw the monster turn to the others. Ladybug had Nino, but Ivan and Adrien were still on the other side, cowering. She watched as Horrificator loomed over Ivan and-

Licked him.

She blinked with surprise

_..Eh?_

Horrificator opened it’s big bone crushing teeth filled maw- and affectionately licked Ivan up the cheek. _Who.. what? Okay well that’s fucking weird-_ _Now who would-_

Juleka gasped “Mylene!”

However the moment was over as the akumatized Mylene reaches her tail over and snatched Adrien up into his grasp- Horrificator let out a snarl for a moment as a butterfly mask popped in front of her face, but ignored it as she slammed through the well and escaped. Leaving a trail of slime behind

Ladybug ran over to Juleka and broke her out through the hardened slime with a chair.

”Panthera! Are you okay?” Ladybug asked

”Peachy!” She growled, brushing herself off “Is everyone okay?” 

“More or less, Horrificator took—“

”Adrien and Nathaniel, I saw, the akuma is Mylene.” Juleka said, brushing off “The more scared we get, the more powerful it becomes. So we need to go before this turns into Godzilla.”

”Right!”

The group bolted back down the courtyard, following the path of slime and goop to the boiler room.

”No amped so amped!” Nino squeaked, as they ran through the corridor.

”Nino I’ll literally shove your hat in your mouth if you don’t-“ Juleka started, her tail lashing, though she could totally understand. This was fucking incredible!

”Okay okay sorry dude, I’ll take it down a notch” He said, blushing with embarrassment 

They burst inside, the air even hotter and uncomfortable than it was before. Juleka grumbled, fanning herself a bit as she looked around. _I’m surprised this leather isn’t all sticky yet.. magic I suppose.._ She thought, as she looked around.

Hanging from the ceiling and protruding from the ground in sticky, slimy, but also hardened, were dozens of purple and sickish yellow cocoons- the hot smell of the slime and rot caused a shiver to go up her spine.

”This is gross.” She muttered.

”Is everyone okay in here?!” Ladybug shouted _Oh yeah Partner, just scream so the monster hears you._ Juleka thought sarcastically. An echo of muffled shouts inside the many cocoons were heard.

_”Help!”_

_”Get us out!”_

_”Yeah! This is fucking disgusting!”_

_”Language!”_

_”Shut up Mr Damacoles we’re out of school!”_

_”Chloe literally stop screaming into my ear we’re in the same cocoon!”_

_”Shut up Alix!”_

“There they go again, just like the galas..” Sabrina mumbled

_”Please get us out of here they’ve been fighting for the past ten minutes!”_

_”We’ll technically nine minutes and 15, 17, 18...”_

”Right, okay, so we’ve got everyone clearly” Juleka quickly spoke up, as she began to hop around behind the mountains of slime, trying to smash her way into at least one of the cocoons, but it seemed like they were a lot stronger than the ones int he classroom.

”Has anyone here heard of Juleka?” Rose cried

”We haven’t-“

” _No, sorry Rose!”_

Juleka blanched _Say something. Wait. No. They’ll be confused if I’m not here during Miraculous cure._

“It’s a pretty big room” She ended up saying “Maybe she’s somewhere else and got knocked out”

”Juleka!” Rose cried

”Marinette! Hey Marinette where are you!?” Alya screamed desperately 

Fortunately however, they didn’t have time to look, as suddenly a blast of slime was shot towards the group, barely missing, only to cover the door.

”We’re trapped!” Sabrina shouted with fear.

Juleka grimaced as from above, Horrificator slammed down onto the tile floor, roaring. Climbing up onto one of the ledges, She made work of the monster by throwing many of the laying around pieces of junk and more fragile pieces of dried slime.

Horrificator snarled with rage, looking up at her and beginning to shoot more of the hot grime at her.

”Lucky Charm!” She heard Ladybug say,

Juleka slipped around, dodging and breaking away the attacks using both her surroundings and staff, ducking under and over the many cocoons lying around and throwing whatever was close by.

”That’s my cue, _Cataclysm_!” Juleka grinned, her hand crackling with the dark bubbling magic, as she ran across the scaffolding, and with a long sweep of her claws and fast cracks against her shoes- Juleka somehow managed to trap the beats inside a cage of fallen poles.

Horrificator let out an enraged roar, as Juleka dropped to the floor, looking up to see her classmates awkwardly holding some junk in their hands, with Ladybug holding some strange.. thing?

”What is that?” She asked

”A guitar” Ladybug answered holding up the weird invention made of a wooden plank, bucket, and red guitar strings.

”..That’s definitely not a guitar but I trust you” Juleka said, plucking one of the strings, surprised to see it work “Right, so what are we doing?”

”We’re gonna sing!” Ladybug smiled, before staring at her “Hm, you’re all red in my vision, here-“ she handed the makeshift instrument and sad excuse of a guitar into Juleka’s hands “You play”

”Eh?!”

”Alright guys we’re gonna play Smell Wolf!” Ladybug said, already moving on as Juleka fumbled to position herself, surprising herself as she found it somehow working?? What the hell?? Magic she supposed. Thanks Tikki. “One.. two.. one two three and-“

They were all awful at it. Very off tune as they smashed trash cans lids together like cymbals and shook boxes like pseudo maracas. Juleka awkwardly plucked her fingers against the strings to the tunes of the lullaby.

But as much as it was hurting the inner musician inside her, Juleka found this all quite adorable. A soft smile graced her face as she watched her classmates awkwardly but not fearfully sing. In fact, she could hear many of her captured friends joining along.

She looked up at Ladybug who was goofily singing with a broom as her mic. _Good job Partner, you’re really produced something nice today_ she thought, before looking to Rose who was determinedly banging her cans together.

Eventually Mylene’s monstrous body shrunk to about the size of a puppy, and became about just as scary. The creature slipped through the bars and sprung comfortably in Ivan’s hands.

Plucking out of her soft tentacle hair, Ivan held up a small pin.

”This is the pin I gave her.” He said, hanging it to Ladybug who smiled softly

”Must be the object, thank you everyone” Ladybug said, crushing it in her hand as the small butterfly flutter out of it’s remains. Swiping it out of the air, Ladybug took the guitar out of Juleka’s hands and threw it into the air “ _Miraculous Ladybug!_ ”

A wave of soft warm ladybugs flew by, Juleka took the moment to quickly slip away back onto the scaffolding.

”Claws in..” She whispered, detransforming, before crawling into a corner where she remembered there being some cocoons. Laying on the floor, she feigned dizziness as the red glow disappeared.

”Pound— Panthera?” Ladybug looked around confusedly as she looked around for her partner in heroism before scrambling away from hearing her beeping earrings.

Juleka waddled over to the other captured victims, all safe on the now dry and slime ridden floor. She smiled as she saw a cured Mylene and Ivan share a kiss.

”Juleka!”

She turned and grinned as Rose flew into her arms and gave her a big sweeping hug

”I was so worried!” Rose said

”Sorry Rose, I—“

”Damn it get off me Kubdel!” Chloe’s voice barked, as the skater was shoved off of Chloe’s body from the awkward sitting position they must’ve been in inside the cocoon they apparently shared. _Well. All’s well that ends well._

”This was the best dudes! A few cuts and edits and I think we’ve got the perfect movie!” Nino beamed, though Alya still seemed distressed

”Marinette?” She called out again, before a loud crash was heard, looking to the left- Marinette was on the ground covered comedic ally in a bucket pale over her head and fallen on the ground.

”I was trying to get down from the scaffolding and I tripped..” Marinette groaned, before getting pulled into a hug by Alya

”Oh girl I thought you totally got turned into Horrificator lunch!” Alya cried, squeezing the poor fashion designer’s soul out of her. Juleka laughed softly.

After recording some extra scenes to fit the new context of the found horror film, mostly of the ‘famous film crew’ and their ‘actors’ entering the abandoned radioactive site for their ‘stupid director’’s horror movie- they were practically done.

...

Luka munched on the popcorn “So which one am I allowed to guess is Ladybug?” He asked

”None of them if you know what’s good for you” Juleka replied as they watched the film. Apparently it didn’t qualify for the film festival thing. A real shame. At least Nino sent it to everybody to watch. Oh well.

”Ooh nice fake capture scene” Luka said, pointing at the dragged slime 

“Yeah, wanted to make sure it looks like I actually got taken” Juleka said, taking her own handful of the popcorn as they continued to watch. “The air conditioning was literally non existent, god, it was literally burning in there.”

”Do you not got sweaty in that leather?”

”Surprisingly no, not from the leather at least, I definitely was dying” 

Not a bad day at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was chaotic.
> 
> I’m so mad Halloween isn’t a big thing in France, cause I totally would’ve done a Halloween episode if it was


	24. Numeric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I skipped Dark Blade, don’t worry you didn’t miss anything
> 
> ALSO HEYYY ITS MATTHEW MERCER VOICING VINCENT!  
> why the fuck is there two photographers voiced by Matthew Mercer both named Vincent in miraculous that’s so fucking confusing y’all

Juleka stirred through the bowl, her arms aching slightly.

_Cooking and baking isn’t usually this hard.._ Juleka thought, her eyes narrowing at it _Then_ _maybe my arms just hurt too from Darkblade yesterday. That was a tiring day._ She thought. _But I’m at least a decent cook! This is just semi humiliating._

Juleka glanced to the sides, seeing her classmates mixing at a much more normal speed while her weak goth arms lagged behind. Her batter still looking like multiple separate ingredients than the decent mix they were all going for. 

Continuing her mixing, she smiled down at Rose next to her. Who was mixing at a rather fast but experienced speed, all with a beaming smile on her face.

”You’re really good at that, Rose” Juleka smiled

”It’s all in the wrist!” Rose grinned, placing her bowl down on the counter to hold onto Juleka’s wrists, guiding her. The goth blushed a little at the contact “See how the flour is still kinda clinging to the edges? You gotta scrape it off and kinda swirl it into the middle-“

Honestly Juleka couldn’t hear much anymore, as her brain felt like it was overheating.

”T-Thanks Rose” Juleka found herself somehow saying, heart squeezing even more as Rose beamed even more, letting go of her hands to refocus on her own bowl of batter. Juleka found herself unable to however as she turned to their supervisor.

“I- Uh- I need to go to the bathroom, Ms Cesaire?” She squeaked, turning to the Head Chef. Her brain had gone into shutting down mode and she couldn’t take it anymore.

”Of course dear, actually, could you send a message to Mr Bourgeois? And tell him we’re almost done with our first few steps?” She asked, putting a small letter in her hand. Juleka dizzily nodded, and placed her hat and bowl down- before stumbling out of the kitchen.

Plagg flew out of her jacket “Useless Lesbian”

”Wannabe Remy.” She shot back

”It was a good idea! It could’ve been so cool!” Plagg whined “Let me tug your hair!”

”That’s just an excuse, it doesn’t work, I’m gonna go to the lobby.” She said, shoving him back in her pocket and moving.

Making her way inside the elevator, breathing in and out calmly, she let herself finally relax and let her blood pressure calm. 

However as the elevator doors opened, Juleka choked as she looked into who was at the front desk area.

OKAY LOOK- Mom had some beef with Jagged Stone for some reason, got all stone faced the last time she or Luka asked and was all ‘I respect his music..’, which was a little sus, but that had never stopped neither Juleka or Luka to be squealing fans over Jagged Stone.

Like- God he was just _so_ cool okay?! 

Juleka swatted her own face. _Juleka no. Focus. Focus focus focus. Remember what happened during the school elections? Dark Blade?_

...

Juleka stood in the line, trying to mentally pull herself out. _Don’t do it don’t do it you’re giving into Chloe’s temptations. You have to be a good friend to Marinette! You can’t vote for Chloe just because of some Jagged Stone merchandise you’re not that weak!  
_

Jagged Stone signed her CD with a smile. 

”Huh, well you look Punk Rock kiddo! And remind me of someone I used to know.. I respect that! Rock on!” He said, almost melting Juleka’s knees and dignity right then and there as she suppressed a squeal

”Thank you!” She squeaked, almost crying just from the sheer presence of the Rockstar in front of her.

_SHIIIIIT—_

...

  
  
Juleka shook her head, swallowing hard. _I’m weak willed. I was_ so _close to voting for her. Damn._

_“_ How'd you think? I didn't just come here to admire your lobby”

She slowly made her way in from the side, as not to interrupt. _Oh my gosh oh my gosh he looks just as cool as yesterday? Hold on is he staying in Paris? Oh my god oh my god—_

She made her place around behind Alya and Marinette, watching in.. fascination? Chloe and Adrien were kinda staring at the interaction between the Mayor and the Rockstar, heads swerving to one side and the other like some ping pong game.

Juleka awkwardly looked down at the piece of paper in her hands Ms Cesaire gave her and the Mayor who was busy.

”Uh.”

”Jagged would like to check into your most luxurious suite.” The manager lady with fun pink hair behind Jagged spoke, arms crossed casually on her chest.

”And Fang better get a real bathtub, not a tiny water hole like the one in that hotel across the street.” Jagged said stiffly, his eyes narrowing.

Mr. Bourgeois smiled, a little forcibly “We have everything you need, Ms. Fang. Even a state-of-the-art entertainment center!” He said, sounding like he was using some.. costumer voice? Honestly not the first time she’s heard the guy use it.

The lady behind Jagged held in a snicker, Jagged only rose his eyebrow

”Fang is my crocodile.” He deadpanned

Juleka looked down, almost squeaking. How did she miss the crocodile?!

‘Fang’, started wagging his tail like a puppy, long tongue lolling out as well. Jagged grinning wildly as he affectionately gave the crocodile a scratch on the head. She could hear Chloe snicker a little bit in the background

Mayor Bourgeois paled another shade whiter, grinning nervously as he clasped his hands together as her nervously chuckled, no doubt writing his will internally

”Ahaha.. M-Mr. Stone, we have everything you require for your.. your.. y-your uh.. _Fang_.” He blabbered “Would he, um... enjoy a bubble bath?” He offered

”No way bubble’s will dry their scales out!” Alya barked, crossing her arms “So not good for them!”

”Yeah! What the girl said!” Jagged huffed, Juleka could see Alya’s soul practically leave her body, to which Marinette anchored through her laughter as the blogger shook her head and nervously smiled

Juleka chuckled a little nervously, stepping forward “Uhm, Mr Bourgeois?”

The mayor turned around to see her “Yes? You’re a student correct? I’m a little busy right now..”

Juleka paled a little, glancing at Jagged Stone and back “U-Uh sorry right uh- Ms Cesaire told me to give you this?” She said, handing him the piece of paper.

”Ah, good, Ms Bustier? It seems Group 3 is almost done with...” He trailed off, looking to the teacher before suddenly a loud yelp interrupted the entire circle.

”Not this guy again..” Jagged grumbled to himself, rubbing his eyes as a young lanky man with blonde hair and pink highlights, flopped over a table, scrambling away from Fang, who somehow managed to make some grunts that sounded like a chuckle.

”Mr Stone!” He squealed, stumbling to his feet and began to quickly skip in glee towards the Rockstar. Juleka’s eyes narrowed and she could see Jagged uncomfortably shift backwards “It’s me! It’s me, Vincent Aza? You remember me right? I’m your biggest fan! I wanted to see you again!“

”Yes yes right.. right.. Penny could you..?” Jagged looked to his assistant

”Calling them already Jagged..” Penny huffed, beginning to walk out. “Guy’s followed us through three different hotels.. including the one with the ‘water hole’..” she mumbled 

Juleka’s hair bristled as suddenly this guy launched forward and wrapped his arms around the rockstar’s shoulders, holding a camera up in front of them.

“Ohhhh _fuck_ no he didn’t.” Plagg snarked next to her ear.

”Just one photo!” He said “To show everyone in the world that we're best buds! Come on, please! I'm your biggest fan!”

Jagged shoved him off his body, rubbing a hand over his coat, cringing as he wiped what looked like sweat off his shirt.

”Get off man..” Jagged growled, cringing as Vincent suddenly grew angry

”I traveled all the way here, Jagged! And you’re just going to reject me!?” He shouted, enraged. Juleka stepped slowly backwards, as did a few others. Chloe and Adrien awkwardly hiding under the desk, Marinette and Alya holding each other, the Mayor trying to hide next to his daughter— Meanwhile the rockstar just looked uncomfortable. Who could blame him. 

“Look man, I don’t know who you are—“

”It’s Vincent Aza! We’ve met before! I’m your biggest fan! Can’t you just give me this one photo!?” Vincent cried, stomping his foot. “I’ve gone to every single one of your performances! I’ve put my heart and soul into you! How could you do this to me!”

Jagged’s eyes narrowed “I’ve got my own life and privacy man, thanks for liking my music, but I don’t owe you anything!”

Suddenly Kim and the other chauffeur walked in, taking Vincent’s shoulders and began to drag him out.

”But! But!” Vincent started, looking still very pale and angry as Penny yanked the camera out of his hands, and shoved him out the door. The last thing Juleka saw before the doors shut Vincent’s enraged expression before the man ran off.

“Plagg start eating cheese, we’ve got a battle on our hands sooner or later..” She whispered into her jacket,

”Alright like- ten steps ahead of you.” Plagg whispered back, darting away into her pockets.

”Right then, now with that.. uh.. _that_ out of the way!” Ms Bustier piped up, turning to the two other girls briefly before looking back at the Mayor “Mr Bourgeois, Alya and Marinette still don’t have their jobs.”

”Ah, right, what we came here for, let’s see..” Mayor Bourgeois said, looking down at his paper “Uhh.. you can both be Gophers then!”

”Gophers?” Alya rose an eyebrow, “That doesn’t sound too promising..”

”Could be worse.. could be.. I dunno- garbage duty?” Marinette offered quietly, the two girls softly smiled to each other before giving a thumbs up at the Mayor “You got it sir!”

Juleka smiled a little nervously, “I’m gonna go back to the kitchen then..?”

”That would be great Ms uh.. Ms..?” Mayor Bourgeois stared at her for a long moment, looking down at his clip board and back at her

”Couffaine? Juleka Couffaine?” Juleka offered a little tiredly, not noticing the brief look of considering thought going across Jagged Stone’s face, before Mayor Bourgeois nodded

”Yes! Thank you, carry on Ms Juleka”

Juleka nodded, glancing at Jagged Stone and trying not to stare at the rock star for long, before she awkwardly shuffled back off.

...

That did _not_ take long.

”Look into my lens!”

Juleka suppressed her laughter _He.. He.._

“..He looks even stupider than he did before!” She snorted.

Okay, the guy, he, he had a stupid ass camera lens strapped on his face.. looking like a Minion.. and.. he had this whole tron aesthetic, which okay, the last Vincent that was suspiciously also a photographer akuma with a tron aesthetic- He pulled it off fine, and he was more of a steam punk mix than just.. just..

Juleka struggled so hard with trying not to life, this was supposed to be a serious situation! He erased people from existence with a snap of his camera! The guy already got Adrien, Nino, and Chloe! As well as much of the Hotel staff in his reign of hilariously stupid terror!

...

”DRAW FOUR CHLOE!” Nino shouted, as the three teens sat in the endless white void, Chloe threw up her arms

”FUCK YOU LAHIFFE!” She snarled

”We’re only two turns in, calm down Chloe!” Adrien said

...

And she had no idea where the hell Marinette or Rose was!

”Look into my lens!”

Juleka flinched as she heard another snap of a camera shutter. Scrambling across to behind another table, she chanced a glance over. ‘Numeric’ as he called himself, was far from the door now, but she stayed still. Waiting.. waiting..

He turned his back completely.

Now!

Juleka bolted from behind the table and out the door, rolling across the hallway carpet and kept running, but it was not enough, for once she was not gone unnoticed. Juleka swerved around, paling as she saw Numeric swerve into the hallway, his creepy stretching smile somehow growing larger as he clicked a hand on the side of his head

”Look into my lens..” He purred, Juleka’s eyes widened with fear- and soon- she found herself blinded by a flashing light.

...

Her eyes groggily opened, she hissed with pain as a blinding white light still burned in her eyes, before slowly fading.

Juleka pushed herself off of the floor, face falling.

She found herself in the middle of a stretching void. A completely white landscape with nothing but herself. She didn’t cast have a shadow. Plagg flew out of her jacket

”Well, we’re fucked.”

...

Okay so. Walking didn’t work. Neither did calling for help.

”This sucks” Plagg huffed

”I know.” Juleka said, deciding to sit down. _It goes on forever.. think Juleka.. think about all the shitty tropes this possibly could be.._

Plagg just lazily flew around ”I’m hungry” He said

”I just fed you Plagg” Juleka said, 

”I’M STARVING!” Plagg only whined more

”Stupid ass cat”

”I AM A GOD!”

“Oh shut.” Juleka huffed, looking around. There would be points where she was sure she saw someone, but she wasn’t sure if that was insanity or not. She had no idea how long she had been here, she had just been mindlessly walking.

She looked down at her ring. _What if I..._

“Plagg, Claws out..” She said, Plagg squeaked, flying into end ring as she was transformed. Juleka smiled and stared down at her claws. _I have to be stuck in some kind of picture, that’s just.. cartoon logic? Stupid magic power logic.  
_

However before she could attempt to cataclysm the ground, she heard it.

”Not creepy at all..”

Her head swerved upwards, a sudden window had been opened and she could see a very Jagged Stone filled room, from the perspective of a wall from what it looked like. Juleka’s tail lashed as she rushed towards it.

On the other side, she could see Ladybug stepping into frame, ginormous.

She could hear a series of shouts now, Juleka closed her ears as she could hear numerous voices, calling out for Ladybug, for help. Juleka decided to make herself heard.

”Well Partner! I don’t know about you, but this isn’t how I would’ve wanted to be immortalized.”

Ladybug swerved around to her, coming closer to her picture frame.

”Panthera?! What are you doing in there?!”

“Well if you’re curious, I was just minding my business” Juleka said, leaning back casually “Then some bozo in a knockoff Tron suit decided he needed another rockstar on his wall. Took a picture of my civilian form and now I’m stuck in here.”

”Sure, rockstar.” Ladybug rolled her eyes playfully before melting back into worry “Are you okay?”

”Sure, but I’d rather not be in isolation in an endless void of nothingness in a creepy stalker’s room for forever, so would you mind, Partner?” Juleka pleaded slightly. Ladybug’s eyes narrowed with thought, biting her knuckle a bit in thought.

“I’ll see what I can do, I can’t do this without you after all..“ Ladybug mumbled, not knowing how much that made Juleka’s heart warm, the red hero smiled “Don’t worry everyone! I’ll get you all out of here!“

A ring of cheers reached Juleka’s ears as she smiled “Good luck Partner!”

Ladybug nodded and then she was gone.

”Claws in.”

Plagg flew out of her ring as her outfit fell away “What’s up?” He asked

”Well, once she gets us all out, I’d rather not have people see Panthera in Juleka’s place when I’m out” She whispered “I’ll transform again once we’re out”

” _If_ we get out.” Plagg said, Juleka just shoved some cheese into his mouth.

...

From the time they were all freed and how fast Juleka was to getting back out onto the city, she would estimate for about at least two minutes.

Juleka pounced off the roof topic of a building, sliding down a pole, before she down on the street, tail lashing as she saw the scene in front of her.

Ladybug was on the ground, leg somehow phasing through it, as well as a pixilated looking arm.

Juleka slowly padded forward, somehow not making a sound despite her heels, which she was always curious about and- never mind that’s off topic- she was moving silently forward.

She made eye contact with Marinette, questioningly pointing at her eye as Numeric went on and on and on— Ladybug nodded and Juleka nodded.

Rising to her full height, her hands slowly lifted and hovered closer and closer to Numeric’s camera face.

”Go Panthera Noire!”

Damn it!

Juleka growled, glancing to the right as two civilians behind a tree squealed at her. Juleka squeaked, hitting the deck as Numeric made an attempt to swipe at her. Flipping onto her hands, she pulled her knees in before snapping her heels in the akuma’s face- launching him backwards into a car.

Plopping back on her heels, she turned around to the tree- Juleka flipped her hair to the side and winked at them, resulting in one of them squealed and keeled over from the amount of red growing across their cheeks.

”Stay still kitty!”

Juleka tilted her head to the side, a beam of light from the camera man missing her by inches, she spun around- kicking off of a car and slamming her fist across the akuma’s cheek. _Stalker freak._ She thought bitterly.

Numeric stumbled backwards dizzily, spitting blood. Juleka cracked her neck to the side, rubbing her knuckles as she stepped forward and cracked another fist against him, and another- before jumping and slamming him into the ground with a spinning kick.

”Hey Partner” She said, sitting on top of his body and pushing his face into the ground so he couldn’t take a picture of anything. “Did you get a word on what this guy’s deal is?” She asked, but she already knew

”Major stalker, to the point where he was following Jagged Stone’s mom” Ladybug answered, “Can I get something to lean on?” She asked, Juleka threw the red hero her baton, to which she used like an awkward cane to hobble over.

”I might rough him up a bit, hold off the cure a little?” She asked.

”Sure thing, are you—“

”Oi Numeric! It’s me you wanted right?”

Juleka squeaked, as all three turned around to see Jagged Stone in all of his mother fucking glory standing on top of a car, arms wide like the mad lad he was.

He looked around to the same girls at the tree, the one who fainted just recovered before fainting again when Jagged winked at her.

”J-Jagged!” Numeric sputtered, struggling weakly against Juleka’s iron grip.

Jagged blinked, looking around owlishly “Oh am I late?”

”A little” Ladybug smiled weakly, Juleka was struggling not to hop off of Numeric’s body and just run to Jagged at that very moment sense holy shit her hero was _right there_ \- but she refrained out of respect and also because.. you know..

”I just wanted you to be mine Jagged!”

”I came here so you’d stop hurting people, dumbass.” Jagged bit out, crossing his arms “I don’t know what screwed up mentality you have, but you can eat shit”

Numeric let out a gutteral scream, struggling against Juleka’s grasp before slumping in a low whine. Juleka, Jagged, and Ladybug cringed at eachother.

”Okay..” Juleka awkwardly said, looking at Jagged weakly “Uh, right, big fan Jagged, I’m just gonna—“

”Wait hold up, I literally only have one hand, lemme cure everything first.” Ladybug said, waving her pixilated arm, “Luck Charm” A small ticket dropped in her hand and she threw it up in the air again “Miraculous cure!”

Juleka smiled, as she felt the ladybug’s breeze past her, tickling at her skin in a moving warmth, as she watched people return to reality.

”Rock on..” Jagged murmured. Juleka nodded happily to Ladybug and looked down at Numeric.

_“Cataclysm_.”

Adjusting her now glowing hand, she tapped it against Numeric’s glasses and watched as they crumbled to dust. Ladybug swiped it out of the air, curing it

”Bye bye little Butterfly” She smiled, as it fluttered away. Juleka got up as Numeric’s body bubbled away, leaving the dizzy body of a Vincent Aza, laying on the street.

”First time I’ve seen you do cure first.” Juleka commented “Usually you swipe the akuma and then cure”

”Well yeah but I needed two hands to cure it” Ladybug explained, waving her hands for gesture sake

”Ah makes sense I-”

”Jagged!” Vincent was back on his feet. Juleka’s ears flattened against her head, both Juleka and Marinette protectively starting to move in front of the rockstar who already started to look annoyed again.

Juleka calmly put a hand on Vincent’s face and shoved him away.

”Get a life, dumbass” She chuffed, as a few professional looking bodyguards, followed by a tired looking Penny Rolling grabbed Vincent by the shoulders and pulled him off. Juleka’s tail twitched, internally screaming a bit as she turned to Jagged Stone.

Juleka suppressed another squeal, doing her best to calmly breath

”I- Uh- Jagged! Stone! Jagged Stone! Big uh, big fan, I— didn’t see you, yesterday, during Dark Blade I- I’m a big fan” Juleka sputtered, rubbing the back of her neck “Uhm, right, probably worst time to fan girl right now, uhm, because with uh.. I’m gonna go now have a good time in Paris!” She squeaked, darting off.

...

”W-Wait kid! You look Punk Rock wait! You’re fine you’re not being creepy I’m glad you— She’s gone. Damn.” Jagged said disappointedly, looking to Ladybug “What about you?”

Ladybug made a sound not unlike a tea kettle and swung off. Jagged shrugged.

_Right.. Well good to know I’ve got some fans with the heroes! I’ve got some song ideas now for the concert tonight now! Yes! I know what I’m going to do!_ He thought, beginning to make his way back to the hotel in a brisk and excited trot.

_It’s strange though.. that kid.. reminds me of an old friend.. Eh. Must be nothing._

...

”SLOWDOWN SLOW DOWN PLEASE!”

Juleka ignored him, using her arms and trusting the idea her brother was holding on tight as she managed to grapple herself over one of the walls and landing in the back of the crowd, immediately detransforming.

”Annnd we’re here!” She smiled, 

”Jesus is that how it feels?!” Luka sputtered, wheezing as he plopped off of her.

“Hell yeah it does, pretty cool right?” She smiled, flipping the hair out of her face. Luka made a face, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

”Terrifying!”

”Valid” Juleka snorted, as the two siblings fist bumped as they joined the crowd’s cheer. Sure okay, she probably broke a ton of unspoken Miraculous Hero rules using Plagg to sneak into the Jagged Stone concert with her brother. But who cares? Plagg was having a great time, so was Luka- and who doesn’t love Mother Fucking Jagged Stone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dad shared the song Stan by eninem with me and it reminded me of this episode, my dad is cool. I love my dad.
> 
> Anyways
> 
> This was a little tough to write sense there’s not a lot of Chat Noir in the episode besides being touched uncomfortably by Chloe, and sense neither of those things are canon in Panthera, I didn’t have much to work off of except Juleka being very lonely and bored while also fangirling over Jagged Stone-  
> Which we’ll get a lot more of... next chapter...  
> -so I changed somethings up
> 
> But anyways yeah, lots of stuff got cut in this chapter, planned a whole scene I just couldn’t get through where it was just Alya and Marinette on a pseudo date looking for and making the sunglasses, had an idea where Juleka got thrown into the gopher role with Marinette instead cause somehow the Kitchen Crew set something on fire and Alya ran out of the elevator to help- but I just didn’t have the energy to write either.
> 
> So pretend Marinette and Alya were totally on a “not” date looking for the sunglasses. Wow so cute. Love that. love them.
> 
> Anyways does anyone know what No Straight Roads is? Great game, helped me write Vincent, as I plucked some lines from Tatiana and Kliff.
> 
> Anyways anyways though, reason why I didn’t name the guy Pixelator was because of.. idk Numeric sounds cooler.. even though I watch the miraculous dub cause I’m lazy.. also I know I wrote that Dark Blade happened before this, and Jagged was there, even though Andre doesn’t recognize him here apparently in the episode.. ignore what Andre said


	25. Guitar Villain

“... _Why am I number one? Simple. It's not about music, it's about technology. This computer is programmed to produce music and lyrics people will like. It's guaranteed success._ ” _XY said smugly, before taking a sip of his drink.  
  
  
_

_“You knocked Jagged Stone off the #1 spot. What do you think of him?”_

_XY threw his drink aside “Bleah! Jagged Stone, the hero of rock 'n' roll? Try "Ragged Stone." That guy's old school, a has-been. His guitar solo is so ten minutes ago.”_

Juleka wanted to snap her phone in half watching it, this was just absolutely disgusting. She let out a low growl as she shut her phone off and stomped out of her room and into the living room. Grabbing the nearest cushion, she screamed in the couch pillow for a few moments before falling onto it.

”This fucking guy..” She grumbled,

”What’s up, Jules?” Luka asked curiously from the table with Rose, Anarka looking up curiously from her frying pan in the kitchen.

”Check that newest interview with XY and you’ll see” Juleka mumbled, sinking into the couch more as she held her knees close “Absolute lousy piece of shit..”

Luka rose an eyebrow opened up his phone, Anarka and Rose leaning over to watch it. A few minutes later she heard the wonderful sounds of Luka throwing his phone against the wall and running out of the kitchen and screaming outside the boat, Anarka basically having a stroke, and Rose spitting out her drink.

”What?!” Rose squawked, running to the couch and leaning over it to shake Juleka “ _What_?!”

”Aw bloody fuckin’— how is this onion shite in number one?!” Anarka growled, before turning back to the food she had momentarily forgotten she was cooking- “Ah swear, I’m gonna _throttle_ that wee jobber for disrespectin’ music like that!”

”RIGHT?!” Juleka threw her arms up, walking with Rose back to the table to hold up her phone again “It’s causing a ton of discourse online too, absolute mess.”

Luka, who had just returned from the upper deck, heaving, and looking absolutely pissed, slumped in the seat next to her.

”And?” He said weakly, head in his arms.

”Well, no response from Jagged,” Juleka said, rubbing her face tiredly “But I can’t imagine he’d ignore a callout whatever whatever like this!” 

“I hope he’s okay” Rose said, leaning on her cheek. Anarka chuffed, putting the slightly burnt grilled cheese sandwich on Juleka and Rose’s plate, Juleka cutting it in half so the two could share “I don’t get why people like XY so much! He- he sucks!”

”Bah! If it hurts he’ll get over it!” Her mom said, crossing her arms “He’s a rockstar, it’s ‘is job to throw hands with scrawny wannabe music kids anyways! He’s quite used to the business! As for XY, people just like him cause they think others like him, and once everyon’ realizes no one likes ‘em he’ll fade to oblivion.”

”We can only hope” Juleka huffed, Rose took a bite of her sandwich and squealed

”Thish ish sho good!” She said with a mouthful of food inside her mouth, eyes gleaming “Than’ you Mish Couffaine!”

Anarka barked out a laugh, ruffling Rose’s soft short locks with her hand.

”No problem kiddo! Can’t have you starving here now can I?” Her mother smile, glancing at Juleka for a moment a giving her a soft look.

Business had been getting busier for her mom. Juleka would say that.. well.. that, that was good, she doesn’t know how she would be able to keep Plagg a secret from her mom if she was home more often- and- Juleka weakly smiled at her mom.

“I’m still feeling a little angry from that video..” Luka admitted, before lighting up and giving Juleka a smug look “Why don’t we have a little jam session?”

”Really?!” Rose beamed, Juleka’s heart squeezed. _Shiiiiiit_. Luka gave her a thumbs up before facing Rose again with a big smile on his face.

“Yeah! I’m sure Juleka would love to join, too!” He said, glancing at Juleka again with a shit eating smile. _I will cataclysm your fucking face._ Juleka thought, face turning red “Isn’t that right, Jules”

Rose didn’t even have to turn around and flash her beaming, all too adorable eyes to win Juleka over.

”Sounds fun, mind if your old ma’ joins?” Anarka smiled, winking at the gothic girl again, making her turn even more red.

“That would be so cool!” Rose squealed, Luka nodding and getting off his chair.

”Lets then” He grinned, as they walked out of the kitchen to grab their equipment.

...

Walking down the street, Juleka was quietly whistling Rock You Like a Hurricane as it still echoed in her head. After they had stopped playing, Anarka sent her on a errand run for popsicles and some pain meds cause her tinnitus was acting up, which like, valid, but she was tired.

It was a long session, her hands still ached slightly as she brushed the hair out of her face. Rose’s voice still carried through her body, it’s soft rasp as she screamed into the mic with a wild and carefree expression on her face. Juleka felt her heart squeeze and her cheeks flush at the new memory.

”You all were so noisy!” Plagg whined from her hood “I didn’t know Rose’s voice could get that loud!”

”Oi, don’t be mean!” She hissed, before looking off and sighing dreamily, her cheeks still pink and her heart still feeling all pushy and light “It was punk rock”

”Yeah yeah I get it, your gay as fuck, I need a nap to forget the ringing in my ears” Plagg huffed

Plagg got the opposite of that as a sudden blast of music rang through her ears, Juleka spun around- watching following the blasts of the sickest shreds she had ever heard, was follow by large beams of purple and orange energy.

It smelt of leather and sweat.

Juleka darted into an alleyway “Plagg! Claws Out!”

Transforming, Juleka jumped out of the alleyway and back onto the streets, following the sounds of music and explosions. Leaping onto the Fontaine du Palmier, she discovered..

No.

No fucking way.

NO!

_NO!_

OH _GOD_ NO.

”I have to fight _mother fucking Jagged Stone.!?_ ” Juleka shrieked, said akumatized rock her spun around, growling with rage as his now dreaded and hot pink hair seemingly to glow with his anger. He looked like he popped out of one of his album covers.

“That’s Guitar Villain to you, Pussycat!” He shouted, beginning to shred on his guitar at lightning speed as he head banged wildly “ _Awesome Solo!_ ”

She wasn’t sure whether to squeal with excitement or shriek in terror. HE JUST LOOKED SO COOL!?

”Ohhhh _fuuuuuuuck_ ” She murmured, yelping as suddenly Guitar Villain’s blast of sound exploded a few inches away from where she was previously standing. Juleka bolted away, watching as the Fontaine du Palmier collapsed to the ground in a huge cloud of dust.

She dodged another blast of energy, panic swelling in her body as she watched her surrounding shatter and crack from the blasting music.

Bouncing off of a car, she spun her staff, reading to crash it against her idol’s head, only to be slammed back by an ear piercing blast of music.

She was thrown backwards from the sheer force of energy from the musician and she winced in pain at the slight ringing in her ears as she tried to struggle back to her feet.

“S-Shit.. what..” She mumbled

Juleka screamed in pain as the music only increased, louder and louder, as she was thrown through the air and slammed against the concrete walls of a side building.

The deafening sound dropped for a moment, only to turn on again and send her slapping back into the wall over, and over again, as Guitar Villain’s laughs barely reached her ears over the heavy rock music.

Finally she fell to the ground, slumped over in pain as she shook her head dizzily, hands clapped around her ears in pain as she could still hear the loud deafening ringing echo through her head.

_What is.. where.._

Her vision was blurry and while the pain in her back was fading and she couldn’t find the strength to stand again. The stinging ring in her ears stopped her from hearing Guitar Villain roaring for another encore, and sending another orange beam towards her body- before a red blur jumped in front of her and pulled her to safety.

Juleka yelped, or at least she thinks she did, as they rolled across the ground and she looked up to see Guitar Villain standing on top of- oh god was that a fucking dragon?!

His mouth moved, indicating speech, but the ringing still echoing in her ears overwhelmed all sound, as she struggled to refocus on her surroundings again, still dazed and in pain.

Slowly, very slowly, as she felt Ladybu- Marinette’s hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly and mouthing inaudible words, she began to hear again, the ringing slowly fading, and the stinging pain withering. Juleka’s hands shakily slipped off of her ears as she looked up at Marinette.

”I feel sick.” She mumbled dizzily

”Are you gonna be okay?” Ladybug asked frantically, caressing Juleka’s cheek a bit, the goth cat winced. _Shit shit.. be strong be strong.. come on.._ Juleka put on a smile and messed with her hair a bit

“No I’ve got a bit boo boo, kiss me and make it go away, Partner” Panthera joked, puckering her lips playfully as Ladybug sighed and shoved her face away 

“Yep. You’re fine.” She deadpanned, sticking her tongue out a bit. Juleka just smiled, as Ladybug stood up from her spot and looked around. Juleka’s smile faded however as she rubbed her ear a bit. _What happened there.. did I.. rupture my eardrums or something? God damn._ Her eyes narrowed _I can’t let that happen.. I can’t let myself become a liability here I-_

“—Panthera are you listening to me?”

Juleka looked up confused let “Huh?”

“We’ve got to follow Jagged Stone” Ladybug said, spinning her yoyo and connecting it to a far building- her silver blue eyes sparkling with determination “Keep up, kitty!”

Juleka was silent, before following after her “Just purr-fect..”

...

Following Guitar Villain to the Eiffel Tower was tiring enough but it was only made worse with the fact they had to run off to the other half of Paris when it turned out that haha no XY was not there and he was in fact in the recording studio and dang she was exhausted.

Like- _look_ \- the suit _did_ gave her more strength but you try running across an entire city wearing heels. At least they managed to save the equipment.

Juleka tapped her foot impatiently on the floor before XY sauntered out of the recording studio, his smug energy already telling Juleka to fucking square him right in the face. Break his stupid ass nose make it so crooked so the album cover artists will have to course correct it by flipping it- kick him in the—

“So what this Guitar Villain going to do? Blow me away with his evil guitar solo?” XY asked, rolling his eyes mockingly. He could see her looking the two up and down, and she met his gaze with a glare. 

“Yes!” Ladybug said exasperatedly

XY just scoffed, “Pff. Who even cares? What’s Old Ragged gonna do? Wave his cane at me? Old man’ll probably throw his back out trying—”

Suddenly as if the gods themselves descended, the akumatized rock king swooped down and snatched the twink in his dragon’s jaws, XY’s screams echoing throug Paris as he was yanked through the air.

“Jagged’s gonna kill XY!” Ladybug exclaimed in horror

”Why don’t we just...” Juleka leaned to the side a bit “..let him?”

” _Panthera_!” Marinette squawked, Juleka threw her hands up

”I don’t like XY, sorry!” She said defensively, _I’m_ _not sorry what am I saying_ “But like.. he really deserved it for that shitty interview her had.. onion looking twink..” Juleka added, twiddling her fingers

“Panthera we can’t let Jagged Stone kill him!” Ladybug said, the cat hero groaned, ear twitching with irritation

” _Fineeeee_ ” Juleka whined, tail lashing “If you _insist_..”

” _Panthera_.”

”What else do you want me to say!?”

The evening sky grew a dark purplish red as the two heroes swung through the city, the echoing sound of rock music enchanting the many brainwashed people running through the streets, traveling like fish in a stream towards the Eiffel Tower.

Juleka made a drop off a building, letting her staff bend almost in a comical way, before being catapulted through the air again, letting the wind push against her face and blow through her dark locks, before both she and Ladybug landed at the edge of the buildings that surrounded the Eiffel Tower.

Juleka licked her dry lips a bit, tail lashing.

”I suppose it’s time for the curtain to fall.” Ladybug said, Juleka snorted

”That was a shitty pun” She smiled

”Hey! I tried!” Ladybug said, hands planting on her hips. The cat hero just smiled at her and nodding towards the tower, as the circling monstrous reptile flew around the top, the distant rock music still reaching her ears, making her heart pump.

”You’re mouth can do better things than make shitty puns, Partner” Juleka winked, watching as Ladybug both fumed and blushed a bright red “Let’s go.”

They flew over the crowds with Ladybug’s yo-yo, before running up the tower as fast as they could. The music becoming louder and louder. The scream of Jagged’s voice saying ‘ _ULTIMATE SOLO!_ ’ made it worse, as the world began to shake.

Juleka’s hands flew to her sensitive ears as she almost fell off of the ledge, only to be saved by Ladybug who grabbed onto her tail.

“We need to get up there faster! Or else XY is gonna fall!” Ladybug shouted, grabbing ahold of Juleka’s waist “Hold on!”

Ladybug threw her yo-yo forward and began to yank them forward. Juleka’s ears perked up too late however, as she turned to see the massive Fang dragon diving through the Eiffel Tower bars and slamming into them, catching Ladybug in his jaws.

” _Ladybug_!” Juleka shouted, her tongue so close to saying her partner’s real name. She felt herself free fall through the air, the wind coursing through her locks before she twisted around and extended her pool, making her hang.

She couldn’t see the dragon anymore, as it had spun into the dark stormy clouds. Juleka felt the cold air bite into her skin as she pulled her torso up onto the bar, clutching it tightly as her eyes darted around. Where where where where.

Suddenly another exploding roar caught her attention, Juleka’ eyes widened as she saw Ladybug somehow riding Fang burst through the bars again. Juleka grinned and dropped onto the dragon’s back, holding tightly to Ladybug’s smaller body.

”Didn't know you knew how to ride a dragon, Partner!” Juleka grinned wildly

”Me neither!” Ladybug said, before pulling them higher into the air, Fang’s thundering flaps boosting them across the clouds. This was the craziest thing Juleka had ever done, and she was loving it.

They swooped towards Guitar Villain, missing him by a few inches. However the excitement didn’t last long, as Guitar Villain let out a roar of anger.

”AWESOME SOLO!” He shouted, letting out another riff of energy, blasting beam after beam towards the two heroes.

The two yelped, as he finally managed to hit them, sending them dive bombing into the tower. Juleka grabbed onto Ladybug and leapt off before they could crash into the ground.

Juleka held on tightly to her, putting herself between the ground and Ladybug’s body, before they slammed into the top of the tower rolled several feet across the ground. Juleka eventually let go as they continued to skid a few more feet, before rolling into the abandoned instruments. 

Feeling herself stop, She growled in pain, her bones aching with agony as Ladybug rushed to her side to help her up.

“Panthera!” Ladybug cried

”SOLO!” Guitar Villain shouted, Juleka covered her ears as the shaking sound rippled over the two along with the horrible creaking of the plank XY was forced to stand upon.

”Partner!” She bit out in desperation

”Lucky charm!” The two were bathed in red light for a moment before two small objects fell into the red hero’s hands while Juleka just struggled to _not hear_ for once, for it was just _too_ loud.

Suddenly, following the momentary break of music as Guitar Villain’s cackling replaced the thundering noise falling on her shoulders, Ladybug pulled her hands from her ears pressed the objects into her palms. Juleka’s eyes slowly opened and found two Earplugs.

”Wait for my signal!” Ladybug shouted, leaving her side and swinging forward. Juleka watched as Ladybug took a guitar and ran towards Guitar Villain, who spun around as the two slammed their instruments against each other like a dance of malicious sounding swords.

Guitar Villain, finding himself cornered, threw himself off of the plank, only to get caught by Fang’s once flying again body. Lightning crackled in the sky as he let out a roar of laughter.

” _ROCK IN ROLL!_ ”

Juleka paled, trying to stand up, only for Ladybug to give her a smile. ‘ _Wait_ ’ is what it said, as Ladybug threw XY back onto stable land, slung the guitar to her back, and whipped her yo-yo forward.

The gothic hero watched in awe as the explosion of glowing green ember, bursts of music, and violet electricity crackled throughout the air, following the blur of red that was her friend.

Suddenly though, following the sound of the whizzing yo yo, the dragon was yanked to a stop. Juleka’s eyes widened as she saw the akuma’s silhouette finally appear again. Standing in the sky like some kind of thunder god.

“Panthera! Catch!”

She threw her open hand up blindly to the source, feeling as a stiff object fell into her grasp. Juleka’s eyes snapped towards it as she saw what it was.

”Oh..” Juleka licked her lips as the heavy red guitar weighed in her hands “.. _Yeah_.”

Plugging it into the multiple connected amps of the large stage, Juleka could feel the world slow as she looked up at Guitar Villain as he stood on top of his violet dragon. His pale green eyes glowing in the dark night sky, along with his flowing tentacle like dreads, and luminescent outfit.

Putting the spotted earplugs in her ears, which although didn’t block out all of the sound, she trusted it’s protection— she began to [play](https://youtu.be/6Ptfdy5SkLs).

Juleka shredded her fingers against the electric guitar, it’s reverberating sound exploding from both behind her and from the instrument herself. She found herself lost in it’s embrace of burning energy.

She could feel rain start to beat onto her, as she felt her head hang as she continued to thrash onto the guitar. Opening her eyes she stepped forward, and she could see somehow, as Guitar Villain played against her with his own exploding sound, their music began to blast against each other like appointing beams of light.

Louder! Louder! Juleka gritted her teeth as a feral emotion began to build in her chest as it urged her to keep playing, her blistering and stinging fingers still raking against the strings as she continued to push against the pressuring rock king’s song.

Juleka let out a raspy scream as she brought down her hand, as a wave of sound blasted forward, breaking through Guitar Villain’s momentarily as his song suddenly staggered to a stop from the shock.

“You’re..” Guitar Villain weakly started, before Juleka brought down another echoing riff. Drool was dripping from her jaw, and her eyes were practically rolled to the back of her head from her daze.

He yelled, guitar flying out of his hands and being caught by Ladybug as she swung around- and like in a pull-y effect- yanked Guitar Villain and Fang forward and crashing into the Eiffel Tower’s side like a bug to a car wind. Their comedic smack into the metal snapped Juleka out of her rock daze, as she shook her head.

_What did I.._

“..ake those!” Juleka blinked with surprise as Ladybug plucked the earplugs out of her ears and smiled at her, before throwing it up in the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Juleka watched as the dark thundering sky was overwhelmed with the glowing red, traveling across Juleka’snaching and scraped skin, the ladybugs feeling like little kisses as they healed her. She could see from the right, Guitar Villain, as a dark flurry of bubbles crackled off of him, revealing a tired Jagged Stone.

She smiled, before blushing a bit as she looked to Marinette.

”I went a bit overboard there.. didn’t I?” She mumbled shyly, hiding behind her hair.

”No way! You were totally rock ‘n roll!” Ladybug beamed, taking her by the hands “You were amazing!”

”You were insane!”

Juleka and Ladybug spun around to see XY, finally free from his ropes. Her eyebrow rose.

”Sorry why are you still here?”

”Excuse me?” Ladybug hissed

”You were a fucking demon! That music was fucking awful! And and you—“ XY spat, pointing at Juleka and then Jagged Stone who was back on his feet “—You’re a maniac! A fucking maniac!”

Jagged just sniffed, not bothered “Yeah thanks.”

XY just let out an angry screech and stomped away. Juleka squeaked as she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, she spun around in shock to see Jagged who was smiling.

”That was some killer music, Rock Panther. It’s a little fuzzy in my memory, but you totally rocked you’re heart out and earned this Rock King’s respect” Jagged smiled, giving her a pat on the head and a proud squeeze on the shoulder. “Keep doing what you’re doing.”

Juleka let out a long growing squeal, her legs turning to jelly as she seemed to die right then and there. Yep. This is how she died. Tell Rose she loved her this was it. Oh god.

”T-THANK YOU!” She squeaked, face turning bright red as her hands awkwardly trembled, she glanced at Ladybug who was supportably smiling and Jagged who was just looking at her with a proud and happy look on his face. Juleka breathed heavily “I-I just- You’e- I- C-Can I hug you?”

Jagged shrugged and opened his arms wide “Sure!”

Juleka sped into her arms and literally almost started to bawl. _Holy shit, please don’t wake me up oh my god. Holy shit._ Jagged just laughed and gave her a big hug, patting her on the head to which Ladybug joined

”THANK YOU FOR YOUR WORK!” She blubbered, clumsily wiping away some tears as she pulled away “I-You’re my- you’re my hero! And-And you’re literally so fu- so cool!” She sniffled “Sorry you probably get that a lot..”

Jagged just grinned, ruffling her hair “Rock on Kiddo, you do good work.”

”Work.. work! Shi- SHOOT I’VE STILL GOT WORK TO DO!” Ladybug cried, before jumping off of the tower “B-BUG OUT!”

Juleka and Jagged blinked confusedly.

”Huh?”

”That was odd. I wonder what she’s working on.” Juleka mumbled, wiping away the sweat off her forehead

...

About 20 minutes later Juleka awkwardly knocked on the door, entering her home holding a few bags of popsicles and meds, meeting Anarka, Rose, and Luka’s surprised gazes.

”Uh. So that was crazy.” She said, giving Luka a slightly blissed out look before smiling at her family and opening up one of the bags “Uhm. So.. Popsicles?”

...

The next morning was all in all pretty good. A little after Rose left and Anarka went to sleep the night before, Luka and Juleka went outside for some ‘fresh air’ but actually they were screaming for about ten minutes.

_”In today's headlines, Jagged Stone's new album hit the charts at #1, hitting XY off his throne. Welcome back, king of rock 'n' roll!”_

Juleka sipped her drink as she let the news play in the background. _Ah, the world is back to normal._

“Hey Jules, isn’t that your classmate?”

Juleka quirked up an eyebrow and turned to the tv, before spitting out her drink

”MARINETTE DESIGNED THE NEWEST JAGGED STONE ALBUM COVER?!—“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juleka plans a murder
> 
> Also it’s a damn shame that I hate trolls world tour  
> Cause Rachel Bloom’s covers of Rock You Like a Hurricane, Crazy Train, and Barracuda are actual GOLD and unfortunately are on the Panthera playlist because DAMN IT MUSIC IS MUSIC
> 
> Anyways though, those songs, plus the soundtrack of Scott Pilgrim and NSR has been blasting this entire chapter, and the other songs I added to my Panthera playlist (which is here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhf0vZGHILRbTN8lZJVoxdKFxIqj4RVCh)  
> This was fun
> 
> Also according to like, one of the wikis I’ve found about the couffaine family is “All the Couffaines' names so far end with "-ka". However, it is actually a pun, as it sounds like "acouphène", which means "tinnitus" in French.”  
> Which I found fun, so I threw in the idea that Anarka has tinnitus because of her habit of dealing with crazy loud music.
> 
> ALSO DID YOU FUCKING KNOW THAT CRANE WIVES RELEASED A NEW FUCKING ALBUM?! FUCK YEAH
> 
> Anyways, next chapter: don’t blink, or everything might just *snap* vanish~


	26. Vanisher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VANISHER DESERVED HER OWN FUCKING EPISODE  
> ROBBED I SAY!  
> ROBBED!

Sabrina could feel the cold numbness of her consciousness begin to slip away to the warm embracing abyss that was her fading mind, as the tendrils of thought began to entangle through her thoughts. Whispering. Beckoning.

_ I’m Sabrina! _ She thought fearfully _I’m Sabrina!_ _ I’m Sa-Sabrina.. Sa-S... I’m.. _

The brooch in her hand burned on her chest, as she felt her eyes burn with tears, the feeling of why and _who_ gone, just the _what_ she wanted to do.

”Yes Hawkmoth..” she hiccuped in her tears, and let herself...

...

”...disappear!” Rose exclaimed “And I haven’t found that pen ever since!”

”Really” Juleka mused, a soft blush going over her cheeks as she stared down at Rose. The girl’s soft blonde locks glowing in the opened windows and filtering softly through the short breeze that went by. “Are you gonna be okay without it during the test?”

”Ooh.. that science test is gonna be the death of me..” Rose whined, “I have no idea..”

Juleka chuckled, a soft smile gracing her features as she pushed some hair out of Rose’s face. “You’re gonna be fine”

The two smiled at each other. As for herself though, Juleka had no idea what they were gonna be doing, and as they entered class, it didn’t look like Chloe did either. Her hair was a mess, her eyes sullen, dark, tired, and she looked like she walked out for a tornado.

Which she would be doing, as ten minutes later the craziest shit happened.

It looked like a scene out of like- Matilda. Or like- Carrie. Or like-.. uh.. something something basically a ghost akuma?

Juleka watched a her own pencil floated up in the air and was flung at Chloe’s head. A few people laughed as Chloe was practically chased out of the classroom covered in supplies and books, strands of hair yanked out, and papers ruined- Juleka wanted to laugh too, Rose however, just looked worried.

”She’s humiliated.. she wasn’t believed in.. like in Rogercop..” Rose murmured, she looked up at Juleka with her big blue eyes, shining with an empathy that always made Juleka break “ _Always be kind.._ ” she echoed, and Juleka knew who she was pulling those words from. Juleka gave her hands squeeze and nodded.

Right. Time for some akuma/ghost hunting.

...

Following Marinette to the bathrooms, she could see the traveling reign of terror of the spectral being, scrawls of enraged and spiteful messages littered across the walls, makeup and lipstick dripping like blood. Chloe had ran out of school early, and while Ladybug was right after her, Juleka lagged behind in efforts to finish up and get her stuff home before running into battle.

Getting a tip from, of course, Chloe, on the ladyblog- Juleka was, vaulting over the buildings to the Grande Paris calling in sick, where Ladybug and Chloe were waiting in the lobby. She had clearly been a little late though, as they were dragging themselves out of the elevator.

Ladybug looked irritated, no surprise, while Chloe still looked absolutely manic. Like always, this was going to take careful precision. Her ears swiveled around as she gripped tightly to her ring.

_Got a feeling Marinette’s gonna take anything.. and while Hawkmoth probably isn’t able to akumatize two people in a day.. since he hasn’t done that yet.. if Marinette snaps at her that’s something that could last.. Chloe’s always been kind of a grudge person._

_Right, easy peasy. Just gotta play mediator between ‘Mess Who Can’t Talk To Her Crush So It Boils Inside Her And Makes Her a Little Creepy At Some Points’ and ‘Literally Regina George And Heather Chandler’s Child And The Chick Who Locked You In The Bathroom’. Just it leave to me: ‘Lydia from Beetlejuice except she’s a furry and Momojirou’s love child’._

Her ear twitched as She strolled up to the small group, Chloe finishing up her fumbling shpeel.

”Was there anyone you got into any arguments lately? Anyone you might’ve pissed off?” Ladybug asked, her patience clearly wearing thin.

Chloe’s eyes narrowed for a moment, thinking, there was a flash of fear going across her gaze- mouthing ‘it can’t be..’, before she shook her head quickly- a smile going across her features as she flipped her hair.

”N-No way! Everyone loves me after all!” She said quickly, though her voice now clearly had a spark of doubt. Right. Ladybug just rolled her eyes, glancing at Juleka before looking back at Chloe.

”Right.. why don’t you go back up to your room, or something, we’ll do some more questioning and looking.” Ladybug urged, ushering her away, before facing Juleka when she was gone, letting out a tired sigh. “She’s hiding something. And this whole ‘investigation’ was practically a nightmare..”

”So sad I missed it” Juleka said sarcastically, tail curling before she glanced off at someone who caught her eye “Partner, do you know the phrase: the butler did it?”

...

”Well..” Butler Jean put a considering finger to his lips thoughtfully as he stood in front of them.

“I remember.. Ms Sabrina was there.. and she was sewing some.. oh what’s the word.. cosplays?” He shook his head “Something like that, upon Ms Bourgeois’s request.” He chuckled “She always loved dressing up, why I remember one time she and Mr Agreste—“

”Sir-“

”Right.” He refocused “And then Ms Chloe and Her got into quite an argument.. which ended with...”

...

_’”Then just fucking leave!” Chloe spat, “Go and disappear in the fucking background like you always do you forgettable piece of trash!”’_

_..._

”Jesus.” Juleka covered her mouth with her hand, and Ladybug’s eyes narrowed darkly.  


“Im not surprised she said that..” Marinette muttered bitterly. Butler Jean shook his head tiredly

”It’s the worst fight they’ve ever been in, usually shouting indicates that an anime character has died but this..” He mumbled on, his eyebrows furrowed with sadness “I wasn’t there to see what sparked it, but I think it was an innocent question on why they were friends and Ms Sabrina’s answer wasn’t satisfactory in some way. And it escalated.”

”Disappear.. Sabrina..” Ladybug murmured, biting on her knuckle before her eyes snapped open “It’s Sabrina! There- How could’ve I missed her- it can’t be anyone else it’s-“

Then Juleka saw it, the slightest breeze that shouldn’t exist parting Ladybug’s hair towards her glowing red jewelry. Juleka shot her arm forward and grabbed hold of nothing, yanking it backwards and to the ground.

A loud Yelp of pain echoed through the foyer, Ladybug gasped and held tightly to her ears. Juleka growled, spinning her baton and slamming it onto the akuma- except she wasn’t there anymore.

Juleka paled as the faint sound of distorted giggling made her ears swivel.

”Was that—“

”It was!”

Suddenly the chime of an elevator interrupted them, Juleka whipped around and watched in horror as one of them started to close for a nonexistent rider, until reflected in the light of a butterfly visor, wearing a cruel grin, the door closed for an akumatized Sabrina Raincomprix.

The two panicked, Ladybug shouted her quick thanks as Juleka ran to the other lift, button mashing the elevator buttons- as the two clambered inside in a desperate race to Chloe’s room.

However as the door dinged open, Chloe’s voice came out of the security room instead of their room, as her shrieks came echoing down the other halls.

”SHE’S IN HERE!”

Juleka shot forward, sweat rolling down her forehead as they burst into the corridor, her ears swiveled around frantically as she could see Chloe wrestling with an invisible figure, being thrown into a table, before she well a gust of wind speed by her. Juleka slammed her pole where she thought where her waist was, only for the ground to shake as Vanisher slammed into the ground from tripping.

”Grab her bag!” Ladybug shouted,

”No! It’s the brooch!” Chloe yelled over her

_Damn it girls she was in invisible what the fuck do you mean grab it?!_

Vanished growled, and soon the spot where she was, was vacant. The loud stomping and tapping of feet reached her ears as the echoing in the halls did nothing to help her find her.

Chasing the invisible figure down the corridor, Ladybug no doubt close behind.

There were many slams on different doors, she almost went into the lift when she saw it open only to trust her gut to keep running as Vanisher continued to try and throw her off her track before the beautiful sounds of Ladybug’s voice shouted—

“Lucky charm!”

Juleka didn’t stop to look, trying to keep her eyes and ears on the tapping shoes and the sounds of effort Vanisher made as she dodged another throw of her staff.

”Panthera!” Ladybug shouted, finally catching her attention and throwing the jar of sparkling glitter towards her. Juleka skidded to a stop to catch it, however it broke out of her hands and skattered across the floor in a glimmering heap as Chloe shoved by her.  Juleka’s eyes widened.

”Chloe!?” Ladybug and her shouted at the same time, before Juleka ran after the two girls and Ladybug hung back to stare at her ruined charm. Juleka kept her pace up before Chloe tackled Vanisher to the ground.

”Don’t let go!” Juleka shouted, 

Chloe grimaced before grinning tauntingly “Really Sabrina? Who knew you’d be such a petty bitch out of jealousy?!” 

”Jealousy?!” Vanisher snarled, making Juleka and Chloe momentarily freeze. It sounded like three voices layered on top of each other, one Sabrina’s, one a gnarled, deep, and goose bump chilling, and the other sounding like the other sounding like the feedback of a broken radio. “You think I did this because of _jealousy_?!”

”I don’t have friends because of you!” Vanisher shouted “I gave up everything for you- because I _cared_ about you- BECAUSE I _GAVE A SHIT_ ABOUT YOU! I _HURT_ PEOPLE, FOR YOU! SO I WOULDN’T BE FUCKING _ALONE_!”

Vanished slammed her foot against Chloe’s wrist, Juleka’s stomach dropped as she heard a horrible cracking sound, and the akuma broke free as Chloe wailed in pain and stared up at her, eyes wide like dinner plates.

”I have nothing.. so _that’s_ why I took the chance Hawkmoth gave me! I’m never letting you hurt me like this ever _fucking_ again!” The girl that was once Sabrina screamed, her faceless voice echoing through the halls.

”You threw so many of my years away- You threw _me_ away..! And for what?! If anyone here is jealous, it’s you! I-I wish I never met you! Vanisher spat, her voice making only the slightest tremble, before the akuma turned and bolted again towards the elevators.

Chloe just laid there frozen, clutching her wrist as Ladybug finally caught up to the gothic hero.

”Catch her!” Ladybug shouted as Juleka mindlessly nodded and pounced after the girl, her long legs carrying her in strides that made her meet Vanisher’s pace within seconds. 

The doors were closing, and Juleka didn’t have time to lose, as she threw herself forward and slammed into Vanisher’s back, sending them tumbling into the elevator. The last thing Juleka saw before the door’s closed, was Marinette’s enraged expression.

...

There was a long moment for silence. The hotel air was cold, and suffocating. It was terrifyingly quiet, and Chloe could hear the creaking in the floorboards, and the soft jingle of equipment as Ladybug slowly moved towards the door to the stairs.

”L-Ladybug—“ Chloe started, her voice uncharacteristically weak, the blonde felt the sweat roll off her brow. The wasted lucky charm rolled across the ground near her throbbing wrist.

Ladybug just snapped her head around and Chloe felt her legs stagger from the scalding glare the hero in red sent her. Her hands still caked in the glitter she fruitlessly tried to pick up.

Her throat went try when all Ladybug said was “This is all your fault. You should’ve just stayed out of the way.”

And left.

She _left_.

Chloe fell to her knees, reaching weakly forward at the hero’s back. As her light flickered away. As that _damned_ back stayed turned.

”W-Wait..!” She said quietly, as she hopelessly stretched her hand forward. “Wait.!”

There was no answer, just the hurried shuffling of an annoyed woman who wanted nothing to do with her. Chloe felt her eyes burning with tears as her head hung low, sprained wrist aching with pain, and the single phrase echoed through her mind.  


_This. Is. All. Your. Fault._

It sounded terrifyingly similar to her own. _I’m alone._ She realized. _I’m alone._

And soon.. grief.. was replaced.. by rage.

...

Juleka slammed Vanisher off her back, running backwards into the wall. She could hear Vanisher slump in pain, before Juleka found herself being flipped over- her back shattering the button board. Promptly sticking them inside the now jammed lift.

Vanisher let out a roar of anger and she could hear the girl kick herself off the wall, Juleka, unsure where to duck, just threw herself towards the ground and landing on her hands, shot her heels backward into Vanisher’s back, before getting her tail yanked and throwing Juleka into another side of the elevator.

She gripped tightly to her ring, knuckles going white as she turned and punched blindly into the air, the feeling of contact bringing through her fist as Vanisher slammed into the door, before slumping with pain. Juleka let out a low chuff.

“Look- not to give any ideas but I’m a bit of a horror fan- this whole akuma thing you have going on right now could’ve been WAY cooler if you could be both Sabrina and Vanisher- like switching through? Cause like- no one would even suspect it was you- god Hawkmoth you are impractical” Juleka said, her ears pricking as she heard Vanisher softly laugh.

”Finish it already.. you mangy cat..” Vanisher spat, Juleka was about to comply when she paused. Her hand hovered in the air, as she stared into the space of nothingness.

Juleka just sat on the ground, crossing her legs calmly in the large elevator and made no move.

”Huh?”

”What?” Juleka rose an eyebrow “We’re gonna be stuck in here. And my cataclysm hasn’t been cast yet. So why do it now?” She asked, tapping in her baton “Besides. Ladybug isn’t here so why free the akuma if it can escape and cause trouble?”

Vanisher said nothing.

Juleka just hummed in the silence, tapping her nails on the floor as she continued to stare at the nothingness, before speaking up again- she was always a lot nosier than people thought.

”So Sabrina—“

”Vanisher.” She corrected 

Juleka ignored her “What’s it with you and Chloe? Heard something from Butler.. whatever his name is.. that you two got into a fight about why you’re friends?” She asked as casually as possible. 

Vanisher just scoffed “Like that matters. I just came to the realization she didn’t fucking give a shit about me anymore. I’m just a tool to her. I should’ve known.. after all I’ve done.. I thought we were... I was just the lackey.. the side kick. I was nothing to her.. I never _have_ been anything to her.. but.. but I thought.. I always thought if I was just.. just _useful_ -“

There was a long silence, and despite the bluntness in Vanisher’s tone, Juleka knew there was a loss of truth in the spite dripping off of the akuma’s tongue. A fear.   


Juleka thought back as far as she could to every moment between Chloe and Sabrina she noticed, the class picture, Horrificator, Dark Cupid..

“..Chloe  _does_ care about you.” She said evenly, she could hear the akuma next to her shift with interest as Juleka continued, voice tasting stale as the words fell from her teeth “But you can’t hold onto that romantic idealization of her either. Even now, with all of this revenge you have going on, you still have this set vision of her you’re holding onto and submitting to.”

Her ear twitched as her nails tapped carefully on the ground. Her eyes narrowed for a moment at the silence but she didn’t let it stop her. Her muscles ached with pain and her ears swiveled with each echo and short breath she could hear.

“It’s unhealthy. Right now. And for you two to have an actual friendship, which I do think Chloe wants surpassingly, it’s you who needs to set the boundaries or else Chloe is just going to control your world. And that’s not good at all, Sabrina.” Juleka continued, knees scrunched up to her chest “You’re ‘usefulness’ doesn’t dictate your worth.”

Juleka let her tail twist around and feel for Sabrina’s body, before she reached out and patted her on the head softly. She could feel the akuma’s soft hair under her hand as she combed through it. Jeez.. when did she get so gushy inside.

“You two are _partners_ in crime- You’re her Panthera to her _slightly_ more egotistical Ladybug-“ She heard Sabrina laugh “and well- I know who I am, Sabrina. I’m  _the_ Panthera Noire, so take it from me, you aren’t the side kick. So don’t let her treat you like one because she has some fucking problems”

There was a long silence. For a moment, a flicker of fear bubbled in Juleka’s chest as she wondered if or how Sabrina would take her words. Would she except them, ignore them, lunge for her ring?

”What comes after that.. is what happens, and I know you’ll be strong enough to get through it. Alone or not, but you’ve got me in your corner to support you.”

Vanisher sucked in an uneasy breath “You know I won’t remember this right? This whole.. ‘lesson’? Akumas forget everything”

“Well yeah, but I’ve been referring to you as Sabrina this entire conversation haven’t I? I don’t think _Sabrina_ is an akuma” Juleka said, a smile curling at her lips.

“Oh” There was a long silence again “I—“ Vanisher didn’t have much to say anymore.

”I’m so alone..” Sabrina whimpered, Juleka could see small, droplets of tears hit the floor. “I’m scared of going back.. to school.. and be just as invisible as I am now.. and I’m.. I’m scared.. of being unable to.. to..”

”Sabrina..” Juleka softly murmured, “You’re not alone..”

Sabrina let out a trembling sob, and Juleka spoke again “Chloe was right about the akuma right? The brooch?”

She watched as a bright butterfly image flowed in front of her, illuminating and revealing the face of the girl Sabrina Raincomprix, her violet eyes wet with tears. Sabrina winced for a moment, seeming to fight back the control of the monster, but managed to push through.

The akumatized girl nodded- plucking the small rose brooch off her sweater, and pressed it gently into Juleka’s hands, though they didn’t let go.  


Juleka stared at Sabrina and pulled her a hug. Her hand cradled by Sabrina’s as they were frozen for a moment, before pulling away. And together, they crushed the brooch in their hands.

There was a beat of nothing, before the butterfly crinkled out of the pin, stretching its tiny, violet wings, and fluttered upwards almost a little confusedly. Pausing. Waiting. Before suddenly the darkness itself was sucked out of the creature entirely and the pure white butterfly fluttered away.

”It.. purified itself?” Juleka murmured confusedly, “But why would it..”

”Guess he thought I was a lost cause..” Sabrina mumbled, Juleka looked down at the reformed girl, her eyes still sunken and wet with tears. “I.. remember it.”

Juleka crouched back down in front of her ”Everything?”

”No..” Sabrina shook her head, rubbing her eyes shakily as her voice rasped “Just what you said.. I-I’m tired. I- I just wanna go home.”

Juleka nodded, parting her hair sadly. She sniffled, pushing the hair out of her face for a moment before pulling Sabrina into another long soft hug, her arms wrapping around the shorter girl the same way she’d do for Rose on the days they talked about Rose’s dad. With a soft strength and firmness that seemed to anchor them to each other.

Sabrina just let out another shaking sob, holding tightly to Juleka’s back. Juleka wished she should just hold her classmate forever as she combed her claws carefully through her locks.  


She was just so small. _So_ scared.. Juleka had- God she had no idea. She was so blind for so long how could she- how could she not see Sabrina. She was invisible. Just like her.

”I’m so tired..” Sabrina whimpered

”I know.. I know..” Juleka voiced softly _me too_ , before standing up and smiling. Her soft emerald eyes filled with a warmth that she didn’t want Sabrina to feel cold without ever again. She wouldn’t let her classmate’s suffer in silence like this, never _ever again_. “Let’s get you home, kay? Maybe some therapy?”

Sabrina let out a hollow laugh as Juleka just silently picked her up, and she cataclysmed the elevator door.

...

Exiting the Grande Paris, she brought Sabrina to her father, doing her best not to glare at him. This wasn’t about her, this was about her friend.

”Officer Raincomprix I think your daughter needs to go to therapy to work out some stuff..” Juleka said in a whispered away from the bustling and overwhelming press as she put a comforting hand on Sabrina’s shoulder.

”Are you saying my daughter is messed-“

”Papa.” Sabrina started, gulping as she just shook her head at him “I.. I think I need it? I’d be happy if I could go see someone.”

Roger blanched a bit, looking split as he glanced at her at Juleka. The cat hero gave a slightly smug look at him.

”Sir, I just want to help so your girl doesn’t have to go through this again. You understand, don’t you?” Juleka smiled, teeth glimmering a little threateningly. Roger just sniffed and gave a smile at his daughter, holding her hand.

”Right, we can go contact someone, sweetheart.” Roger said, giving one more glance at her as he pulled his daughter away from the press.   


Juleka sighed, clutching her wrist a bit as she slipped away. She leapt up onto the top of the Grande Paris, but as she turned to leave, her heart feeling heavy as she walked Sabrina and her father drive away, she heard a familiar whizzing sound.

She sighed with relief, running a hand through her hair “Ah, Partner, there you are. I dealt with Sabrina, though I didn’t see the Miraculous Cure but I’m guessing you handled that. Something happened with the butterfly though and—“

Juleka turned around, and her stomach dropped.

Standing, instead of Marinette- swinging with yo-yo in hand- was not her partner. This reeked the feeling of vile, _vile_ energy. Distorted. Just like an akuma. Juleka stumbled back instinctually.

Everything about this was wrong. The red and black of the suit were not supposed to look that way. There were not supposed to be two akumas in one day t-that was just..

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she could hear the beeping in her ring echo

..no it was not impossible. Because here Chloe Bourgeois stood, demented grin stretching across her masked face- in an inverted version of Marinette’s once hope inducing hero suit.

”Hey.” Antibug purred, swinging her yo-yo around lazily “ _Kitty_.”

Panthera was afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina snapped man. Fuck subtly and stealth yknow? 
> 
> I love Chlobrina Brotp Friendship whatever whatever so much, but man Sabrina just needed to go feral this chapter.
> 
> This was
> 
> Hoo this was fun
> 
> Sabrina needs a hug and like  
> More screen time
> 
> Anyways this chapter was inspired by this Vanisher Rewrite I read called “I Wear Her Face” by Bringtheraincomprix which is hella good
> 
> Play Disobedient from Steven Universe for Vanisher vibes


	27. Antibug

Juleka yelped, ducking another swing of Antibug’s yo-yo. Antibug growled, dodging to the side, wrapping it around a chair leg and slamming it into the cat hero’s back.

She screamed in pain, tumbling across the ground as she felt it shattered to pieces against her suit, sending splinters falling everywhere.

Using her pole she threw herself out of the way of Antibug’s kick to where her head once was, however she found herself falling and skidding down one of the rafters, hanging by her pole which got stuck underneath the railing, which was soon slipping.

Antibug saw it and ran to grab it. Juleka winced, cutting her losses, as she let go, crashing into the pavement.

The cement cracked beneath her and she rolled across the street, before pouncing back onto the top of a different roof top, to where Antibug quickly followed in a whizz of her yo-yo.

_Why can’t I lose her?_ Juleka thought, skidding under a series of vents before spinning over the railing again and moving to the streets again, looking up just in time to block a flying yo-yo as Antibug’s cackling echoed through the city. Her heart rate spiked more as she heard her ring beep more indignantly.

Looking around, she dove underneath one of the cars as a few moments Antibug landed on the street, spinning her yo-yo menacingly as she whipped it around, practically sawing and cleaving through the cement.

”Come out kitty kitty..” Antibug bit out

Juleka struggled to breath correctly, looking for a place to run. She could see that the hotel doors were locked as multiple of the police and film crew had ran inside for cover at the sight of Antibug’s arrival and clash with the cat hero, and she was cornered between those doors, and the monster behind the cars.

Juleka covered her mouth to not scream as she saw Antibug practically smash one of the cars to pieces on one side. Looking around frantically, her eyes peered downwards and found—

“Perfect.”

...

Antibug slowly approached the last police car, swinging her yo-yo down and cleaving it in half. She grinned, looking through to see where the cat her was, only to find nothing there.

”What the!?” She sputtered in confusion

“ _Find her, Antibug! Now_!” Hawkmoth’s voice roared, applying a sting inside her mind. Antibug growled, clenching her head tightly in pain.

”Sure whatever..!” She huffed, turning to break a fire hydrant to release her still boiling anger, and swinging out.

...

Juleka slumped down tiredly in the sewers, barely closing the manhole quickly enough when the sounds of Antibug’s muffled roars of rage. She felt the magic around her crackle off of her, leaving her as herself.

She crouched on the floor, tired.

”Shit shit shit..” She mumbled, “Okay.. okay breath.. breath Juleka.. what do I do.. what do I do..”

She fumbled for her phone but paused when realizing she couldn’t just call _Marinette_. Juleka buried her head in hands, hair rolling down her shoulders as she could hear Plagg helping himself to some string cheese she had in her pocket.

”Blegh” Plagg stuck his tongue out

”Are you done?” Juleka asked, raising an eyebrow tiredly.

”Fortunately!” Plagg said, swallowing the last of it “It tastes like.. ugh.. like lint.”

So all knowing.

”I don’t know what I’m gonna do” Juleka mumbled “Where the hell is Marinette?”

”Why does that matter?” The cat god asked

”You know exactly why.” Juleka hissed, standing to her feet “Antibug’s been keeping me on the ropes this entire time.. is this how it’d feel like fighting Marinette?”

Plagg shrugged, flying around her “Probably, but remember, Copycat was pretty asskicking too.”

”We don’t speak of Copycat” She snorted, scratching him behind his ear before hearing a loud crash, making the sewer water ripple. “Shite. Ah think she’s getting angry.”

”Definitely” Plagg yawned “Maybe we should take a cat nap until our Ladybug gets here.”

”Nope” Juleka shook her head, dark eyes narrowing as she gripped tightly to her ring. “Plagg, Claws out!”

”Daaaaaamn ittt—“

Juleka flicked her hair out of her masked face and made her way down the sewers a bit before opening up another manhole cover and peeking her head back outside.

Antibug was laying waste to the street, swinging around chaotically, hooting and hollering for Panthera’s name.

Jumping out of the sewers, she landed back onto the cracked street and whistled for Antibug’s attention, looking for anything that could’ve been the akuma. The yo-yo? Maybe. The weapon being akumatized was common, but that felt too easy.. but wait, no usually it was obvious. Where—

She took too much time to think as she narrowly dodged an attack by Antibug, who attempted to throw a broken fire hydrant at her.

Almost slipping in the ground, which had a about a inch thick layer of water on it, Juleka jumped back to the top of the Grande Paris, knowing Antibug was close behind. However she didn’t make it far as she was slammed into the ground by Antibug.

They rolled a couple feet, Juleka landing on top of her. She grinned, however her punch was blocked by Chloe’s hand and yanked away from her body, sending her flying several feet.

Juleka scrambled across the ground, watching as Antibug’s yo-yo was smashed inches away from her face every few moments, before she flipped backwards and landed a spinning kick to the akuma’s face.

The moment of short victory didn’t last long though, as she found her leg wrapped in wire and was sent flying into the side wall.

”There you are, kitty kitty..” Antibug purred. “What’s wrong? Can’t handle a good cat fight?”

Juleka stared up dizzily at her, struggling to get back at her feet. Her muscles ached with pain and she felt her fatigue from the Vanisher fight begin to dribble in again. However, now that she was up close, she noticed something.

One of the things about Juleka was that she got bored easily. She would spend her time staring, watching, listening. And one thing she knew, was that Chloe was right handed.

So why was she swinging the yo-yo with her left..?

_‘”I don’t have friends because of you!” Vanisher shouted “I gave up everything for you- because I cared about you- BECAUSE I GAVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU! I HURT PEOPLE, FOR YOU! SO I WOULDN’T BE FUCKING ALONE!”_

_Vanished slammed her foot against Chloe’s wrist, Juleka’s stomach dropped as she heard a horrible cracking sound, and the akuma broke free as Chloe wailed in pain and stared up at her, eyes wide like dinner plates.’_

Juleka’s eyes widened before yelping as she dodged Antibug’s crushing foot. 

She crawled through Antibug’s legs and ran through the balcony, leaping off the wall and dodging around. Juleka slammed her pole against Antibug’s side, poking and prodding at her, before jumping to the side and swinging towards Antibug’s right arm.

Antibug let out a wail of pain, clutching her arm as she stumbled backwards. _It really is sprained!_

Juleka jumped backwards and ran towards the glass pool covering before feeling her legs give under her as Antibug swung her yo-yo and tied them together.

Juleka slammed into the tile, before being flipped over onto her back and getting a punch to the face.

She grimaced in pain, moving to reach whatever she could, and instinctively, her hands shot towards her earrings. Antibug’ eyes widened and immediately grabbed Juleka’s claws, using her knee to pin them to the ground and punching her again.

Antibug lifted Juleka by the collar, caressing her cheek in a way that could only be described as masochistically tender.

“Why don’t you be my kitty instead?” Antibug suggested, eyes glimmering “I’m way cooler!”

”Nah..” Juleka drawled, blood dripping from her nose “I prefer my partner, the original is a lot more enjoyable!”

Antibug snarled and Juleka took another blow to the head, she was sure how much she could take anymore as she felt her cheek burn and vision grow more dazed. The glass beneath her cracked and her fear spiked, as she could hear the water beneath them ripple.

”..Besides, if you were really like my partner,” Juleka grinned, teeth gleaming “You’d make sure to watch out for your left!”

”My left?” Antibug repeated confusedly, her head spinning in that direction- before Juleka uppercutted her in the jaw- sending the akuma flying off of her.

”Bad kitty!” Antibug spat, spinning her yo-yo around, albeit a little dizzily “Come here and get your leash back!”

Juleka’s ear twitched “Why do people think I’m into that?!”

Antibug opened her mouth to say something but suddenly a familiar whizzing sound reached their ears and Juleka grinned.

Slamming into the ground and practically glowing with power, Ladybug effortlessly blocked an attack from Antibug with her own yo-yo and gave a smile at the cat hero befor facing forward

”Nice yo-yo! Mine is better” She quipped, spinning her yo-yo smugly

”You took a while, Partner” Juleka purred, brushing the hair out of her face as she leaned close to Ladybug.

”Sorry about that, Tikki was taking a while to eat today” Ladybug said “Akuma?”

Juleka thought for a moment “Earrings, got real defensive when I reached for them.”

”Right” Ladybug nodded, as they both yelped and bounced away from Antibug’s whipping yo-yo. Juleka flipped backwards onto one of the lights, before joining Ladybug higher up on the roof.

”Her right wrist is sprained” Juleka said, turning to the slightly surprised Ladybug “If we can hit it, we can stun her momentarily to tie her up or something.”

”Right!” Ladybug nodded, before standing up and throwing her yo-yo into the air “Lucky charm!”

She and Antibug watched as the light shown above the red hero and falling into her hands were—

“A bag of marbles? What am I supposed to do with this?!” Ladybug sputtered

“Haha! That’s what you got? How pathetic! Unlike you, _I get what I want_!” Antibug taunted, throwing her yo-yo in the air “Anti-charm!”

Juleka and Ladybug watched in horror as culminating in the dark black and red light, a gigantic busted sword fell into Antibug’s hands, as she cackled.

”She gets what she _wants,_ Partner. Not what she _needs_.” Juleka reassured quickly before pausing. _Huh. That was strangely poetic._ She thought, before turning to Marinette and flashing an encouraging smile “You’ve got this!”

Juleka gave a salut and threw herself off the roof, landing safely on the tile just in tile to almost get her head cleaved off by Antibug’s dragging swing. The akuma winced in pain, no doubt the weight of the sword aching through her sprained arm.

Juleka took the opportunity to swing at the akuma with her pole, as it clanged against Antibug’s appoint metal, as they messily threw themself into a dance of swords.

Antibug’s strength was already failing her as she attempted to fight one handed with the gigantic red sword. Her sprained hand no doubt aching too much.

Juleka sprung back onto the glass covering, feeling nervous slightly as she felt it creak a little under her weight, especially when Antibug jumped onto it and her large sword began to scrape against it.

The cat hero continued to move, trying to tire her out, frustrate her. She dodged beneath, over, even standing on top of the sword as Antibug swung around aimlessly. Chloe wanted to destroy, she wanted to hurt, but that’s not what she could do. Not like this.

”Stop moving you piece of shit!” Antibug shouted, eyes blazing with fury and burning with.. tears? “Just stop running away! Stop it!”

Juleka leapt backwards off the pool covering and watched as Antibug swung a little too hard and clumsily wobbled forward, unbalanced. Juleka grinned and ran her now glowing hand over the blade.

”Cataclysm!”

The weapon dissolved into dust and when Antibug continued to stumble forward, a sudden pour of marbles scattered across the floor and Juleka watched as Antibug ate shit into the ground.

Helping pinning her to the ground, Ladybug wrapped Antibug with her yo-yo.

The blonde glared at them “You can’t do anything with your Panthera Noire, you’re useless without her! Both of you are unexceptional..! We’re not different, we use people for our own gain, so what’s wrong with me, huh?! Tell me! Tell me I’m wrong!”

Ladybug didn’t say anything, Juleka wasn’t sure if either of them could, until Ladybug found her words.

”You’re right” She answered, surprising the akuma “But it’s because we’re both partners, Chloe. We help complete each other. However that doesn’t mean either of us our worthless on our own.”

Chloe was silent.

”..Maybe you should figure out your priorities” Marinette said, and after taking off of the akuma’s glistening earrings, she carefully crushed them.

The violet butterfly fluttering out of the ruined jewelry and being caught by Ladybug’s yo-yo.

Chloe crumpled to the ground, tired and defeated. Juleka stared quietly at her. _Damn it.._ She thought, signings

Carefully picking up the many scattered marbles, Ladybug casted the cure, Juleka’s bruises and aches disappearing. She peaked into the hotel, seeing the vandalized room of Chloe’s room fixed up along with the many damages of the terrace.

“Bye bye little butterfly..”

Juleka smiled and gave a fist bump to Ladybug “Good work.”

”Ladybug, Panthera?”

Juleka turned to see Chloe, staring up at them a little dazedly, clutching her now healed wrist a little nervously, glancing between them.

Her face softened, it was the most gentle she had ever see the girl in front of her. Her ears unknowingly flattened against her head and she gave an awkward nod to the heiress. _Come on come on don’t do it Couffaine.._

She glanced back at Chloe who was doing her best to keep up her haughty persona to Ladybug.

”Hmph! I guess I’ll accept being your biggest fan again! H-Hah!”

However like glamour, Juleka couldn’t help but see the cracks and breaks in the mask and how much it made her stomach drop to see the true face. Eventually as Chloe left for the stairs, she could hear Ladybug’s earrings beep.

She knew this was coming. Juleka rubbed her face _Damn it damn it why am I doing this.._

Juleka sucked in an uneasy breath and faced towards the stairs again, where she noticed Chloe had stopped walking inside. Just awkwardly hiding and curled up at the top in the shadows of the stairwell. The lump in her throat had not been swallowed rightly just yet as her tail lashed.

”Partner, why don’t you go.. I think I’m gonna hang around a bit longer.” She murmured.

Ladybug eyebrows rose with surprise “Is everything okay?”

Juleka just gave a weak smile, giving Ladybug’s hand a soft squeeze before she nodded “Yes, yes I’m okay. You go and have a good rest of your day, ‘Kay?”

Ladybug smiled “Okay, good work today Panthera, I’ll see you later”

And she was gone.

...

Chloe stood inside the stairway, not ready to leave just yet as she rolled herself in a small ball, knees close to her chest.

_I really am alone.._

Then the sounds of echoing feet reached her ears and her head swiveled upwards.

And though she couldn’t see the figure outside the stairway, she could hear them.

”Plagg, Claws In.” Panthera’s voice whispered, and a flash of light shone outside the door.

Chloe slapped a hand over her face and froze on the spot. Trying to maintain her erratic breathing. She could her the soft murmurings of no doubt Panthera Noire.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god_

_She is literally right outside the doorway oh my god._

”Plagg, Claws Out.”

There was a longer silence as Chloe waited, and waited. Trying not to breath too hard and nervously. Before Panthera poked her head in and just smiled.

”Hello, beautiful” She purred, soft emerald eyes glistening in their soft, warm, gorgeousness “Thanks for waiting. It’s dark and gross on the floor, why don’t we talk outside where you glow so radiantly?”

Chloe’s face burned a bright red “W-Whu..”

Panthera just giggled her stupid laugh, dancing out into the doorway and leaning against it. Her dark long locks pooling down her shoulders and that smile. That damned smile!

”Outside, where it’s not dark and gloomy?” She repeated, before leaning close to Chloe’s face, barely inches apart “Were you planning on crying here of all places?”

”Huh?”

Panthera hummed and Chloe froze as she ran a finger under her eye, wiping away a tear she hadn’t realized she was shedding.

”Up you go-“

The cat hero pulled Chloe back to her feet and led her outside, the cop cars were mostly all gone, along with the news crew- which was surprising.

The two sat comfortably in front of each other on two lounge chairs. Panthera was spread out like a, well like a cat, while Chloe for once in her life was trying her best not to be as awkward as possible.

”So..” Panthera purred “Let’s talk”

”Talk?” Chloe squawked

”Yes”

”Talk about what?”

”Oh nothing, anything you want honestly.” Panthera said, waving her hand around “The sky, the birds, the view, your clearly crippling mental health—“

”What?-“

”Or hey maybe your plans for tonight” Panthera winked, as if she hadn’t just said what she said before. Chloe just blinked with surprise and confusion, jaw fallen. The twinkling mischief in Panthera’s eyes just eventually fell and the cat hero sighed.

It looked like a layer had been peeled off of her and Chloe watched as Panthera looked away from her. The sun was setting now, basking the city in dark reds. Panthera’s bangs lazily fell over her face, making the once bombastic super hero almost look.. melancholic? 

“Beautiful, is it not?”

Chloe sputtered for an answer “U-Uh yes! Yes pretty, very pretty, girl, no- I mean- view yes.”

Panthera giggled “Aw, the view huh? I thought you were talking about me. Shame.”

Chloe turned bright red “I wa- I mean- you- You little—!”

Panthera let out a soft laugh as Chloe angrily fumed, before she laid down on the lounge chair, her expression now slightly tired. Chloe continued to look at her.

They were in complete silence, neither doing anything, but it felt like laying in front of her, was an entirely different person.

”Can I ask you like, a quick question?” Panthera asked, Chloe was taken aback.

”Sure?” She answered. _What’s she gonna say?_

“Why are you so shitty at remembering people’s birthdays?”

Chloe blinked “What”

”Just answer, just- I’m wondering out pure curiosity”

”I-I- How do you-“

”Answer!” Panthera whined

”I don’t know?! My dad pampers me twenty four seven so like, there’s not really any difference between any other day so like, when it’s my birthday it’s not like it’s any different from any other day other than the fact that if I remember it I can rub it in other people’s faces?!” Chloe guessed, blinking with surprise “And.. I guess.. uhm..”

The silence that Panthera seemed to refuse to refill urged Chloe to keep talking.

”..I guess I kinda.. disconnected with people which connected to the idea of birthdays? And gifts?”

Panthera just hummed “Huh, makes sense”

”W-Why were you even aski—“

Panthera put a finger on Chloe’s lips and leaned closely to her face. The heiress’ cheeks darkened, her face feeling hotter by the second as she attempted to look away, only for Panthera to just lean closer.

Her eyes glanced into Panthera’s and all she could see was deep, dark, swirling and stunning green. But slowly, the burning feeling in her chest just slowly faded.

Panthera was still gorgeous, and god Chloe would definitely make out with her if she had the chance, who fucking wouldn’t? But the half lidded look in the cat hero’s eyes topped looking so bewitching and more.. contemplative. Studying.

More layers seemed to peel backwards as Chloe stared at her and She blanched a bit as Panthera leaned back, her soft slotted eyes staring at her. Panthera stopped looking like some alluring siren, and more like just some.. teenager. 

Again, still hot as hell but..

”What do you want in life?” Panthera asked

”Huh?” She blinked, snapping out of her daze a bit.

”Want? You want things, right? Queenie?” Panthera tilted her head to the side. Oh how Chloe hated being called that, especially by her. Chloe nodded hollowly

”I do..”

”And- how much of that do you think you actually could have?” Panthera questioned.

That bag she saw a few days ago? She had enough money to buy fifty of those whenever she wanted. But would she want it in a few days?

She supposed she could do for a boyfriend. Or girlfriend. She supposed. And she knew there were people everyone who would do anything to get a taste. But one that loved her? As if.

A loving relationship with her mother? Definitely not. B-But she was- she was just waiting. Audrey would see how exceptional she was soon, and she’d stay. Right?

Friends? She had-

Chloe’s shoulders fell. She wasn’t sure. She wasn’t sure if anything she’s wanted at this point was.. anything she still had now.

Panthera hummed “You know, it’s funny. I always kinda looked at you like- man that girl’s got everything. No wonder why she’s a brat.”

Chloe sputtered “H-Hey!”

”But now..” Panthera drawled, Chloe froze a bit as the cat hero’s husky and dark voice purred in her ear. Soft dilated eyes staring deep into her “You don’t have much at all, do you? What you want and need is something you have t been able to hold onto, or haven’t been given to you..”

Chloe’ eyes narrowed, shoving the cat’s face away “Shut up..”

”Hey..” Panthera rose her arms up “I gave Sabrina a long ass talk about her feelings, it only seems fair you get to have one as well.”

”Well?!” Chloe glared at her “Why don’t you go hang out with her then?! Sense she deserves just so much help right now!”

”You deserve help too.” Panthera said, making Chloe blink “Do you not think so?” She asked, ear twitching.

Chloe was silent, eyes stinging slightly with newly growing tears, and Panthera just softly patted her on the head

“We’ll work on that then.” She smiled softly, looking at her with a gentleness in her soft emerald eyes that seemed to contradict everything “Is there anything else you want to talk about?”

So so much. She wanted to so so much. She needed to.

Chloe sniffled “Yeah.”

Panthera just slowly pulled her into a hug.

...

Walking into class was.. the worst. 

She still felt like a literal mess, even thought it had been an entire weekend since.. _it-_ and everything still felt.. soggy? Groggy? Sucky. Yeah sure that’ll do. Did all akumatized victims feel like this the morning after? Or was the long ass conversation she had with Panthera Noire really suck the life out of her that much?

Well, they did talk for a few hours after that long warm and so safe feeling hug, and when the hero finally left, Chloe remembers looking up and seeing the polluted clouded stars.

She wasn’t sure she was ready to face class yet though. Especially after what they’ve been through because of her, especiallt after because of the shitty moody she felt herself in, especially when Sabrina was there before her, for once.

Sanrina stared up at her, a little frozen. Still hovering over the desk in what looked like a conversation between her and Mylene.

Chloe steeled herself and awkwardly sat down on her seat, looking away. Trying to not meet her gaze, before she sucked in a breath.

”Well, don’t just stand there..” She said as casually as possible- trying not to sign with relief as Sabrina just smiled and sat down next to her.

”I’m going to therapy now” Sabrina said, Chloe rose an eyebrow

”Yeah?” 

Sabrina nodded, fumbling with a small object in her hands. Oh, it was the brooch she gave her. Chloe was surprised the girl still even had it.

”Yeah, uh, had the first session the day after... the day after. I think I cried a lot.” The ginger said quietly

”You okay?”

”Yeah!” Sabrina said, adjusting her glasses “Uh, it was, strangely nice? Like- felt a little freeing? Is that weird?”

Chloe was silent before shrugging a little softly, a smile going cross her face “I dunno, you tell me.”

And so Sabrina did, and Chloe listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how to feel about Panthera and Chloe’s conversation, I feel like I could’ve written it better but, yknow here we are.
> 
> Chloe’s mini crush on the hero has kinda disappeared though.
> 
> Good for Juleka, got a blonde off her back.


	28. You’re cool too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes right after last chapter.

  
  


Chloe sighed as she got out of school, there was a slight drizzle coming down and as much as she wanted to get out of the rain, she couldn’t help but just.. stand there. Hands stuck in her pockets as it dripped down her cold face.

Her car was late, that was pretty obvious.

She was really exhausted.

And she could describe her ‘progress’ was slower than a dying snail. What her ‘progress’ was she.. didn’t have the humility to talk or admit.

Sabrina, bless her heart, was so unbelievably patient and kind to her still- it was infuriating in its own way but, god Chloe didn’t have the guts to break the girl down now. She was just happy to still be friends as mushy as that sentiment was.

She sighed, rubbing her eyes, she could feel her make up washing off her face, much to her disappointment. How utterly ridiculous, it said it was supposed to be water proof!

That being said it was.. hard.. to admit that Sabrina just looked.. kinda happier? Healthier. Loosened. Like a burden fell of her shoulders.

It made Chloe feel.. guilty.

She rubbed her wrist a bit, reimagining the pain she felt. The ache. The crunch. Vanisher's voice echoing in her head. Chloe wondered if Sabrina thought the same at all, if she still did.

No one so much as blinked much when they learned she got akumatized. Like some ' _ugh finally_ ' kind of sigh of relief.

She could see Adrien waving goodbye to Nino, walking to his car. _He’s grown up so much.. What about me? What have I done?_ Panthera’s annoyingly smooth raspy voice continued to whisper in her ear. _What do I want?_

She glanced to another area where Sabrina was getting picked up by her dad. Chloe sighed.

Suddenly she felt the feeling of rain stop dripping on her, and she raised her head in confusion when she realized it was still raining. Alix stared down at her with those soft, unimpressed as always, sharp blue eyes and an umbrella over both of their heads.

”Hey.”

”..Hey.”

Alix sat next to her on the steps, albeit a step higher so there was some less awkward height difference as she continued to hold the umbrella between them. The only thing filling the silence being the puttering rain and the soft rumble of passing cars driving through the pools of puddles.

”So like, are you okay?”

”Hm?” Chloe looked up again, finding herself distracted by the rain “What do you mean?”

Alix just rose an eyebrow, shaking her head “Uh, Antibug? Duh?”

Chloe pursed her lips, huffing “Why should _you_ care, Kubdel?”

“Uh- Because being akumatized sucks ass?” Alix replied, picking at her teeth for a moment before spitting “I dunno dude, what else?”

Chloe just rose an eyebrow, looking away “Right..”

There a few more beats of silence, before Chloe could hear Alix shift a bit. She looked over, expecting the girl to leave but Alix just changed sitting positions. She never could sit in one single spot for long.

”So uhm.. Where’s your car?” Alix asked casually

”Late” Chloe mumbled.

”That’s a first”

”No” Chloe chuckled, tucking the hair behind her ear “Remember that one time, when we were like four?”

”Ooooh! That one sleepover!” Alix snapped, remembering “Yeah I do actually, nevermind.” A soft smile went on the skater’s face as she began to reminisce “We were like like- okay yeah we were watching movies, your mom was late and like, we heard that and were like- _well damn we gotta make the most of this!”_

Chloe giggled, “Yeah! And then Adrien in his excitement knocked over the candles we were trying to use to bring Mr Snuggley to life because when we asked Jalil for cookies he said only Mr Snuggley was allowed to-“

”But sense he was a fucking teddy bear he couldn’t talk, so like, dark magic was just the next step for us kids” Alix snorted, leaning on her elbow “Your’s mom’s face when she finally arrived! Priceless!”

”Oh!” Chloe perked up, a smile going across her face as she scorched a little closer to the girl “Remember? The koolaid—“

”Oh my god the koolaid-“

”-The koolaid incident’” Chloe snickered with her “That was a fun party. Nathalie was so mad.”

”Gee. And remember when we were the same fucking height?” Alix asked through gritted teeth, though there was no malice behind her angry voice. Chloe snorted

”There was a time?” She jokingly asked, earning a punch in her shoulder “ _Midget_. Your mom always said you just needed more time, when me and Adrien got taller.”

That made Alix pause, “Yeah.. She did.”

They were thrown back in silence. Chloe felt her smile fall. _Well. You messed it up._ She looked away. God this was uncomfortable.

”Why didn’t you come to the funeral?” Alix asked, voice clear and careful. Just a genuine question.

Chloe winced, looking away. It had been five years since then. Since Alix’s mother’s passing. Alix had pulled away after that, and Chloe pushed people who weren’t fun or to her expectations away. So you could expect what happened.

Alix wasn’t happy anymore, and she couldn’t just- she couldn’t do anything about it so she let it be. She hadn’t even maid an attempt to reach so. Chloe ignored her at school. And Alix was fine with it. Chloe stopped talking to her at parties. And Alix was fine with it- _They_ were fine it-

“I..” Chloe started, eyes searching for an answer she wasn’t even sure of “..I.. didn’t.. want to.” Chloe mumbled into her hand, eyes squeezing shut at the lie.

Alix’s eyes narrowed, “If Aunt Emilie had a funeral would you go to hers?” She asked bitterly.

Chloe’s head snapped towards her, did she just-

“She doesn’t need one, they’ll find her!” Chloe exclaimed, 

”Oh sure. Find her dead body.” Alix huffed, leaning away a bit, the umbrella moving with her. Chloe shoved her shoulder against hers.

”Don’t say that!” The blonde shouted, water splashing around them. “Don’t you care!?”

”Of course I do!” Alix threw her hands up, sending the umbrella flying across the pavement as the two stood up to glare at each other eye to eye “That’s why I’ve fucking moved on!”

Chloe blinked, whatever scalding words she had on her tongue gone in an instant as Alix lifted up her hand began to count her fingers bitterly. The rain pouring down on them.

“I moved on from my Mom, I’ve moved on from Aunt Emilie, I’ve moved on from _you_ —“ She took in a deep shuddering breath, shoulders shaking as she paused “—which is _why_ \- _god why am I here_ -“ She wondered out loud, looking up at Chloe weakly “It’s why.. I just wanted to say.. that I’m sorry you got akumatized or something..”

Chloe searched her face, feeling the rain drip down her cold cheeks ”Why?”

”Cause..” Alix gave an exhausted and irritated smile, wiping a hand through her dripping pink hair “..cause I give a shit? About you? I still.. care about you? Even though I shouldn’t anymore? After we stopped talking to eachother for good reasons?”

Chloe stared at her in silence, the rain pouring on both of them as it seeped through their clothes.

Alix sighed heavily, kicking at the ground, splashing across the pavement near Chloe’s feet as she looked off. Chloe didn’t know how to respond.

”W-Whatever.” The Egyptian girl huffed, turning away as she checked her pocket watch. The one Chloe broke carelessly, despite knowing how much it meant to her “I’ll just go, you’re probably sick of me already. You don’t have to force yourself to talk to ‘peasants’ like me or whatever.”

Chloe just watched Alix stomp away, and she could see her own limo rolling up finally.

Good, she was sick of the rain; however before she could make her way over, she found herself looking down at the ground, and she could see her own reflection. Makeup gone, hair a drenched mess now, and eyes tired. It was her.

Chloe sighed, glancing up between the car and Alix before she stepped forward and plucked the umbrella of the ground. _I want to be better for them._ She thought, Sabrina and Adrien’s face in her mind. _Because I care about them._

Chloe looked up at where Alix was stomping off to and began to walk after her. _And I care about her. And I care about us and-_

“Hey Alix!”

The girl turned around in confusion, as Chloe awkwardly held the umbrella out.

”Don’t..” She wanted to look away so she wouldn’t have to look at those soft gleaming blue eyes “..Don’t get sick.”

Alix stared at her and slowly reached out and took hold of the umbrella, before Chloe fully passed it over, fingers lingering on the girl’s touch before her hands fell at her sides again. She could hear the soft rumble of thunder in the background.

”I’m..” Chloe shifted on her feet, tucking a hair behind her ear as her voice choked weakly “I’m sorry.. that I missed the funeral. I- I didnt know how to process it so, I just avoided it. I- uhm. I missed you- or or- no- shoot- I mean-“

Alix just gave a soft chuckle, turning away. Chloe felt her gut sink a bit more before the girl glanced back at her again. Her blue eyes soft, and if there were tears in them, Chloe said nothing.

”..Yeah.” Alix smiled, looking up at her, nodding “You’re.. cool. I uh- I missed you too, Chlo. You’re fun, we should hang out some time.”

Chloe blinked, tugging at her cardigan a little awkwardly “Yeah uh, you’re cool too. Let’s, let’s do that”

And so Alix left. The rain prickling down on her dark umbrella, while Chloe could feel a soft warmth bloom in her chest for a moment, before she turned and stepped into the car, shaking off the water on her.

”Sorry we were late Ms Bourgeois t-the rain was causing some terrible traffic, do you need a towel or..?”

Chloe leaned on her elbow again, staring out the window “Yeah that’d be great.”

Maybe things were gonna get better..

...

”Ugh. I couldn’t sleep at all last night!” Alix groaned tiredly

”You know what they say about that, it means someone’s thinking about you” Kim teased, his face getting pushed away by Alix.

”Incorrect Kim, there wouldn’t be any association with that” Max said, adjusting his glasses

”But still..” Kim drawled

Alix huffed, rubbing her eyes ”God, who the hell is thinking about me at two am?”

A few rows down, Chloe sat in her seat, face down on the table. 

_DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT—_ She screamed internally _I JUST GOT OVER PANTHERA THIS WASN’T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!_

Yeah, definitely not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write a moment between these two, was supposed to be making Simon Says but, I think they needed a moment?
> 
> Poor Chloe, girl doesn’t get a break
> 
> Anyways- HAHA UNINTENTIONALLY MADE AN UMBRELLA SCENE BUT WHATEVER
> 
> I ended up posting twice today, this was the first post


	29. Simon Says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackady sounds cooler than Simon Says  
> But I can make more puns out of Simon Says
> 
> Also yes I finished two chapters in one day hoo boy I’m exhausted

There was only about three people other than herself that could truthfully say that they have been inside Juleka’s room. Luka, Anarka, and Rose.

Luka obviously, sense they shared the damn thing. Privacy was never a thing in the Couffaine house anyway, before and after Panthera Noire. Though now, it was becoming less frequent for the two other parties.

The idea of Rose walking in and seeing Juleka detransform, or Plagg snacking on some cheese, was a horrifying thought that’d make Juleka spiral for hours until she could temporarily forget about that idea; and Anarka was just getting busier, but that wasn’t new, and wasn’t bad either. Juleka wasn’t sure what would happen if she told her mother the truth.

Part of her mind constantly asked— _Why are we hiding it from her? Luka knows, there’s only her left. She has the right to know!_ But she.. she just couldn’t. Not yet.

“How long have you had it, again?”

That being said, letting Rose play with her hair as the goth sat, leaning her back on her bed while the girl looked around the twin jointed room and the tv played in the background of Rose’s babbling voice was still nice. Looking up, she could see Rose was looking at her purple, worn out bass.

”Oh for like..” Juleka thought for a moment, rolling a finger through her hair “..years? We can’t really afford to buy a new one.. you know how money is tight.”

Rose wilted a bit “Yeah I know.. that always makes me sad..”

“It’s okay, we’re fine aren’t we?” Juleka quickly said with a smile “We just-“

The door opened and the two looked up to see Anarka trudging into the Couffaine boat, looking drenched in sweat and smelling slightly of gasoline. She made one trip into her room and Juleka could hear the showers turn on.

”Long day at work?” Rose guessed and Juleka hummed in response as running inside after Anarka was a cat that had been visiting more recently. It spotted her and skittered into the room and giving her a quick rub on the leg, bolted under her bed.

The two giggled, looking at it as it snuggled inside one of the many jackets she had just thrown under there before pulling back up again.

“Your mom works hard.” Rose said

“Yeah she does. Three jobs, plus side gigs she..” Juleka picked at her finger nails “..she works real hard for all of us.”

Money was easier with _him_ around but this was still better. Right? Juleka’s eyes narrowed _No.. we were fine when he was around I just needed to suck it up. It was my fault he did it. If he stayed mom wouldn’t have to overwork herself. I-_

“You’re picking at your nails again Jules, are you okay?”

Juleka blinked, looking up, not realizing she had started to spiral. Rose stared up at her with those big, soft, gentle blue eyes and instantly, she felt a calm take over her again.

”I’m fine.” She smiled. _Now that you’re here.._

By the time they moved to the living room to where the tv was playing in, a terrible sight that made her alrighty dropping mood get worse was playing.

”You guys should see this” Luka said from the kitchen.

”Akuma..” She murmured

_“Gabriel Agreste turned down my challenge and he will pay for it! By midnight tonight, he will entertain us in this very TV studio. Gabriel, I'm coming to get you!”_

Juleka covered her mouth to stop herself from crying of laughter. _Oh my god. He looks like an off brand Joker!_

Then she realized- glancing down at Rose and the tv she wasn’t sure what to do next.

A spike of panic shot through Juleka, and she glanced backwards at Luka who made eye contact with her. He gave a thumbs up.

”That’s not good” He said “Well, good news is he’s probably after only Gabriel Agreste. That reminds me though, Juleka could you get the groceries for me? Rose, you can help me prepare something”

”O-Oh, okay!” Rose squeaked, spinning to Juleka to grab her hand “Be safe!”

Juleka had the sudden urge to kiss the girl’s knuckles in some gentlemanly Panthera act but she smothered it. 

“Of course” Juleka smiled, glancing at Luka and nodding silently to him. _Thank you._

Closing the houseboat door behind her, Juleka burst out onto the road towards the recording studio. 

...

Breaking into the room, it looked like she had made it just in time.

Or.. well.. in worst time.

Just as she opened the door of the recording studio, Juleka was met with two large bone shattering slams into the body. She felt someone grasp her face and drag her across the ground. Her claws swiped at it, trying to get them to release her, as she thrashed in their grasp.

One of her thin slitted eyes opened, burning with anger as she stared up at Adrien’s hypnotized bodyguard as he growled at her.

”Panthera Noire! How nice of you to join us!” Simon Says purred, she looked up as she saw him walk past her “Unfortunately I have no use of you, so for now, you’ll be Gorilla Feed.” She watched as he pulled a card from his jacket and tapped it onto the bodyguard’s shoulders.

It burned into black ashes, before being absorbed by him.

”Simon says, _demolish her_.” He smiled and then ran away. Juleka felt her heart race as Adrien’s Bodyguard picked her up by the throat slowly and then threw her against the wall.

Juleka let out a gasp of pain, feeling something both crack and mend, she didn’t get one second to breath as she weakly dodged away from no doubt a skull crushing punch into the ground, that broke through tile and pipe.

She gulped, grabbing ahold of her pole and dashing down the hallway. She could hear the loud thunder grunts and thuds behind her as they rang in her ears. Urging her to run faster. She was prey now.

Juleka fell to her front arms, her strength weakening as she swore she could feel blood bleeding through her leather suit, even though there wasn’t any to prove of that, and continued to run like the weak animal she was.

_Shit shit shit I can’t keep running like this! I need to fight back.!_

Spinning backwards as they approached the elevators, Panthera whipped out her baton and smacked it across The Gorilla’s face, a horrible crack echoing through the hallway, breaking his nose.

Her muscles tensed with fear as he just simply took his all too large hand and gripped onto the baton, snapping it out of her hands and threw it into the wall so hard it stabbed through it.

She stumbled backwards, before suddenly feeling her legs leave the ground and she was pulled into a hug- and began to be slowly _crushed_.

Juleka let out a silent raspy scream of agony as she felt her bones creak- and her organs inside her squeeze. Slowly crunching under the pressure. Her eyes opened weakly and she could see there was nothing but animalistic rage inside the bodyguard’s eyes, as she helplessly thrashed in his huge arms.

_‘“Julsies..”’_

Her breath wavered. No _no no- Not right now.!_ She thought desperately as his voice rang in her head _Not right now!_

_‘“Shh.. just take a deep breath..”’_

Juleka desperately shook her head, trying to move, to kick, _to break free_ , as her vision darkened and her strength began weaker and weaker- but the Gorilla’s grasp only got _tighter_ and she let out a struggled gasp. Blood and bile _burned_ in the back of her throat and in any moment, she could feel herself _breaking_. 

_‘“..and fall asleep.. Julsies..”’_

Suddenly, for a second, everything loosened. She let out a roar of rage and reeling her shoe back— and slammed it into The Gorilla’s stomach. He wheezed, his breath being knocked out of him, blood dripping from his nose as he let go.

Panthera dropped to the floor, she could feel her strength returning as it coursed through her veins, her chest, her heart, her lungs. She breathed in big gulps of air as The Gorilla reached to grab her by the collar.

As his claws reached around her neck, she threw her legs up- latching them around and forcing him to bend his elbow forward as she was clung onto her forearm. He roared as she reeled her claws back and scraped them across his face- causing him to stumble back into the wall.

Her ears pricked up, seeing a young woman near the now opened elevators by the side.

” _Run_.” Panthera spat, and the woman did. She glanced to the side, seeing her staff right next to them, still stabbed into the wall and jumped off him, dancing around to the side and dislodging it from the cement- before twisting around and slamming him into the lift.

Going on autopilot, she could hear her heart bumping in tandem with her clicking heels, sweat rolling down her red cheek as her bruised and aching chest shuddered up in down in heavy hot breaths.

“ _Cataclysm_.”

She raked her bubbling claws across the button panel, watching as the dark energy spread across the elevator, causing it to crackle and combust- before Panthera watched as it shot down into the void of darkness that was- to the bottom of the recording studio.

There were a few beats of silence, before Juleka stumbled back.

_Oh my god._

”OH MY GOD I FUCKING MURDERED HIM.!” She shrieked, tugging at her hair in horror.

”Oh no, he survived that.”

Juleka whipped around, dropping into fighting position with her baton aimed at-

“Adrien? Nino? Ladybug?” She sputtered, lowering her weapon slowly. Ladybug smiled awkwardly but she looked like she was on cloud nine for whatever reason. _I wonder why— oh. It’s cause of..._

“Yeah don’t worry about The Gorilla, he’s survived worse.” Adrien said, running a hand through his hair with a bit of a dead expression on his face. “A fall from here isn’t going to hurt him don’t worry, I’m like, ninety percent sure he’s just the Hulk”

”What’s worse than getting thrown down an elevator shaft, dude?” Nino asked confusedly

Adrien just stared at him and made some awkward jazz hands “You’ll never know..”

Juleka’s ring beeped indignantly as they all snapped back to attention.

”Shoot.”

”We need to get to my father” Adrien said quickly, “Simon Says is after him along with a whole army!”

”Then we should go now.” Juleka said, twisting the ring around her finger worriedly.

”Panthera what about your ring?” Ladybug asked, her silvery blue eyes wide with slight fear.

Juleka winced, feeling a slight bruise ache under her suit before she gave the group of three a short glance.

Adrien looked worried, Nino was glued to his side trying to comfort him, and Ladybug was looking at her for guidance. _Why is she doing that? She’s the leader._

“I’ll catch up with you guys.” Juleka said, brushing a hand weakly through her hair. “Don’t worry, Partner.”

Ladybug caressed her face for a moment, gloved hand gently going over Juleka’s still aching cheek, before nodding.

And the group was gone.

Juleka stepped away from the elevator, and ran.

Standing inside a stairwell, suit already withered away in a flash of green light- she pulled up her shirt, seeing a collection of bruises and red welts. She winced, running a hand over them as she held her shirt in her sharpened teeth.

_We need to fix this.. shit.._

“Plagg, Claws out!”

...

Juleka leapt across the buildings, a special moment to herself where it was just her, the city, and the tapping against her feet as she pounced across the rooftops.

_I’ve never been inside Adrien’s house before_ she thought _Closest thing was The Bubbler but that was just the courtyard._

She bounced down from a building, leaping across a crowd of civilians, eyes blank with the same look at The Gorilla when he was brainwashed, as they stumbled groggily towards the Agreste Mansion like a hoard of zombies and bounced onto the roof the mansion.

Juleka sucked in a deep breath, slicking her hair out of her face, and hopped down in front of one of the windows, knocking on the window as she saw Gabriel and Ladybug standing in one of the rooms.

“Am I late?” Panthera purred, slipping into the room.

”Panthera!” Ladybug beamed and Gabriel turned to look at her with a curious gaze.

”Mlle Panthera Noire.” He greeted “I saw some of your model work during Picture Perfect. It’s nice to formally meet you.”

”Pleasure’s all my mine, but being a hero is more full time.” She nodded to him, “You’re son’s bodyguard gave me quite the clobbering earlier. Only the best of the best I presume?”

Gabriel seemed to puff out in pride a little “Of course. Nothing must come to harm to my son.”

”Wonderful to know, well, then I must let you all know- that there’s like a shit load of Simon Says’s soldiers coming this way-“ Juleka said, dropping all formalities as she casually pointed outside the window. Her hair falling over her face a bit more again.

_Don’t curse in front of Gabriel Agreste dumbass he’s the god of fashion! He has the power to crush all of your fucking model dreams!_

“-so like, you got more tricks besides an immortal bodyguard?” She asked

Gabriel nodded and turned to a small tech board, pressing a few screen buttons. Juleka watched in awe as the windows shut and closed, the sounds of machinery echoed around the entire mansion.

”Holy shit.” She deadpanned

”Panthera stop cursing in front of Gabriel Agreste!” Marinette squeaked, Gabriel glanced up at them and just shook his head, glancing down at his screen again.

”It’s fine, as this is a dire situation. I appreciate your ability to marvel at this Mansion’s architecture. It truly was built like a fortress.” Gabriel said.

Wow the wonders of technology.

Suddenly the room was flashing a bright red and alarms were ringing in her ears, the two heroes ran to the security cams next to Gabriel and saw the gate had somehow been broken down by the crowd.

Wow the failures of technology.

And gates.

“Well, if they can take down a gate like that, I’d say we’re kinda fucked.” Juleka deadpanned, before nodding and looking at Ladybug “Okay, what do we do partner?”

”Nino and Adrien could be in danger!” Ladybug said quickly

”Right. Nathalie, take Ladybug to Adrien’s room and check on him” Gabriel directed, opening up a panel with two remotes “These will give you access to help control the mansion.”

”Right!”

The two ran out of the room in a hurry and Panthera looked up at Gabriel, a Cheshire smile growing on her face.

”Very technical” She observed “Heard from a little birdie this is Adrien’s first year in any time of schooling? Sixteen right? How come?”

Gabriel’s eyebrow pricked upwards “I’m not sure what you are asking.”

”Why keep him from school?”

”That’s none of your business.” Gabriel quickly said. Panthera’s ear twitched and she lifted her hands up

”Right, o’ course sir.” She smiled, “Just a stray cat being curious ‘ere. I’ve always been one to value freedom.”

Gabriel said nothing to that and Juleka plucked her own remote, using it to open up a window as she clambered through it and found herself outside, closing it.

...

Of course, there wasn’t much to do with the hoard, they made it inside with horrifying ease, especially with The Gorilla at the front of the pack, breaking through metal like it was tin foil and Gabriel was whisked away.

”Simon Says! You are a butterfly!”

“Flap flap flap- flutter flutter..!”

Juleka let out a wheeze of laughter as she stared at Gabriel who was now running around the reporting studio flapping his arms like a mad man.

”Panthera!” Ladybug scolded

”I-Itsjust- I’m sorry it’s just fucking hilarious.!” Juleka squeaked

”Focus kitty, We need to save him! It’s gotta be in the cards” Ladybug said, as the two kicked down the door. Simon looked up with a cruel smile.

”Well if it isn’t Ladybug and Panthera Noire! Care to draw a card?” He purred “Or maybe, trade a Butterfly for your miraculously?”

”No way! How about you take a- _Lucky Charm_!” Ladybug shouted, throwing her yo-yo up in the air as it glowed a bright red, dropping- another.. yo-yo? It kinda looked off brand. Like an actual toy.

”Huh.” Juleka said

“Guessing we’re either being straightforward or convoluted as hell” Ladybug said, latching it to her belt.

”Nothing is straight about either of us.” Juleka deadpanned, falling into a fighting position. Ladybug charged forward, but Simon was two steps ahead

“Simon Says! You’re yo-yo is _useless_!”

He threw a card into Ladybug’s yo-yo and Juleka watched as it literally went _kaput_. Juleka didn’t waste time to watch what happened, reeling her baton back as she bolted towards Simon Says.

”Simon Says—“

”But Panthera says, _you’re shit_!” Juleka snapped, smashing it into his hand, causing the cards to go flying. She continued to swing her weapon wildly at the akuma as she could hear Ladybug ripping the many cards behind them thanks to her sensitive ears.

”Simon Says!-“

”-That Simon’s clothing is absolute horseshit!”

”Simon _says_!-“

”-That Simon needs to get an actual job!” She added, dodging another card 

“DAMN IT! SIMON _SAYS_!-“

Juleka swiped her leg under Simon and backed off as he cut through her with a swipe of a blackened card.

“FALL!”

She didn’t stop moving, stomping on his chest.

”You didn’t say Simon Says!” She teased. He snarled.

”Simon says give me your miraculous!” He shouted, but instead of pointing the cards at her he threw a flurry of cards at Ladybug who was still desperately trying to rip through the cards.

Juleka panicked, jumping off of him and throwing herself onto Ladybug, rolling across the ground as the two narrowly dodged the cards. Looking down at their comprismising position, Juleka just gave a weak smile getting her face shoved off away from her partner.

”Simon Says to take off for a flight!” The two looked up as Gabriel was hit by another card, before suddenly his arms locked over and he starting to run around, making a plane sound as he ran out the doors.

Juleka suppressed another wheeze before the horrific reality settled in.

_..wait Simon Says is gonna make him throw himself off the building that’s not funny at all._

”Oh shiiiiiit”

Ladybug snapped, taking out the toy yo-yo “It’s the card box! This is like, way more than the usual amount of cards. Knock them out of his hands! I’ll cover you!”

Juleka swerved back to the fight “Right!”

Panthera slicked her hair backwards and bolted forward, Simon Says reeled back his hand, ready to spout his next order, before she smashed him across the jaw in a horrible crack with her pole.

She jumped backwards, as his cards blackened and he aimed for the weaponless Ladybug.

“Simon Says, it’s over!”

Panthera chuffed, jumping in front of her and knocking the two cards out of the way with her pole as they stabbed into the ground, before charging forward with Ladybug.

”S-Simon Says—!”

Ladybug, as if she was in some kind of graceful dance, slammed the yo-yo across his face, slinging it around before sending the yo-yo flying.

Panthera kept running, watching as Ladybug made her hands into a cup and the cat her jumped onto it, being thrown into the air.

” _CATACLYSM_!”

The box of cards crumbled to dust, the black ash softly drifting on top of them. Simon Says fell to the ground.

”Impossible..” he muttered

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug shouted, as a flurry of ladybugs washed over the recording studio and city.

Juleka sucked in a steadying breath as she felt the aching pains of her past fight disappear. She glanced backwards, watching as Marinette let the now stark white butterfly flutter away.

She gave her partner a smile and the two fist bumped. “Good work.”

...

They dropped Mr Agreste back at the Mansion.

She stared at Gabriel and Adrien as the father and song embraced in a hug, her smile faltering a bit. It wasn’t that she was jealous of Adrien’s relationship with his father, nah, Gabriel was definitely a fucking dick sometimes from what she heard, but..

_I can’t imagine what I’d be like to.. be that.. well off?_

She looked at herself a bit and shook her head, waving her Partner goodbye, she detransformed in an alleyway and went to the nearest grocery store. 

Returning home, Rose and Luka were waiting for her.

”They locked us inside when the horde was going by, wouldn’t let us go until the cure went over.” Juleka explained a little tiredly, “It was nuts.”

Rose went home a little after that, waving happily goodbye after a quick hug that made Juleka feel warm, though maybe she shouldn’t have lingered so long in the shorter girl’s touch.

Luka and her went out for dinner and after a quick stop at the local diner- sitting outside and scarfing down some greasy hamburgers- Juleka left for patrol.

It was a blur. The only things that Juleka remembered entirely was the biting cold, Ladybug’s squealing voice, and the momentary rain that washed over them for a few minutes.

Eventually she was home. She was fine. And-

No she wasn’t fine.

Juleka let out a gasp of air as she jolted from her bed, she instinctively covered her mouth and checked to see if Luka had woken up. He hadn’t.

She sighed with relief, rubbing her face and specifically, her neck. _Today was close. Really close. And for a few moments, I lost it and almost killed a guy. What the hell.._

Turning on her phone and lowering the flashlight mode, she opened up the secret cupboard under her bed, hidden in the corners of the bed frame. The cat looked up from it’s sleep and she put a finger over her mouth to hush it. It just went back to the covers of her jackets as she reached for the cupboard again.

She made it when after the incident. It’s where she kept the letters. She remembers what period of time it was in when she wrote them. For a long time she was terrified. Scared silent actually, for a few months. Wouldn’t say a peep. Rose was the one who brought her words back.

Juleka looked through the young outdated scrawls of letters and various goodbyes to some people she didn’t know anymore, to random bugs and animals she apparently saw and named and felt like she was personally attached to- they were kinda outdated, but she remembers how much of a relief young her felt when she wrote them.

A just in case.

If she died.

Juleka threw them into her trash can, careful to shove it down to the bottom of the basket so not even Luka or Anarka could find them. Not that they would look for them, but the idea they could was scary. So she kept hiding. And bustling. And shoving.

Satisfied with how hidden they were- she went back to her desk. Taking out a blank notebook she cursed to herself as she looked for a pen. _I could look in the kitchen. Ma keeps one in the drawer, I think, for when she needs to write down a recipe for something._

So pulling herself out of bed, her feet barely making a sound on the softly rocking ship’s dark floor boards- Juleka made her way out of the room and—

...

Anarka was multiple things. She made sure people didn’t have any contradicting messages radiating off her, whoever she was to one person, she was to the next. Completely and utterly herself.

Though some people could describe her specifically certain words another wouldn’t. But that was a matter of perspective and not her bein some kind of multi masked jobber too focused and making others like ‘em, which was took too much energy and was a waste of time. Time that could be spent living life and liking it.

” _Annabel. You can’t do that. It’s not how a lady would act.”_

Yeah fuck that. Those voices of her parents were old, and aged, and long gone now. Annie was a short lived nickname that still made her feel chained when her parents would call it immature. Though she did miss how it rolled off the tongue of her ol’ University girlfriend. That was nice. She always wondered where Callie went off to.

Anarchy was a dope ass name, she missed being called that, definitely the best years in her life. But it was over. And she knew she had to be fine with that or else the years of happiness in her life would turn into chains. And she refused to let another man whom she trusted’s acts weigh her down.

Neither of that mattered now. Anarka Couffaine was her name and Anarka Couffaine was who she would be for the rest of time and beyond that.

Officer Raincomprix would call her a menace, a monster, a bitch, a criminal— and she proudly wore those titles. For a while, when they were little wee ones, Rose would call her Mrs Juleka’s Mom, which was adorable.

Then for a while.. it was..

Juleka’s father was not a good man. She knew that. She’s known that for a long time.

She ingrained that fact every moment she thought about him, and how, with every ache of pain that went through her body as she chained herself to her job, to keep her home afloat, her kids alive and happy with what they were doing, no matter the cost- she knew it was better than him being in the house again.

Anarka was multiple things. Chaotic, definitely selfish sometimes, overbearing, probably not fit to be a mother. Anarka knew this was how people defined her and she was fine with it. She acted herself 100% of the time so they were probably right.

Her kids have even said the last part before. she respected that. She wasn’t the best mother and she knew it. She wasn’t sure if she ever could be.

But something she made sure to never define was her children, or at least to their separate fathers.

She never looked at either of Luka and Juleka and only saw _them_.

She only saw blessings. Her treasure. Her little rockstars. Her children she would never let get hurt.

And she failed that last part. So much.

Anarka was multiple things. Anarka was chaotic. She was definitely selfish sometimes, overbearing, probably not fit to be a mother. She hated the government, she hated the law, but when _He_ did that.. she’d move mountains and more for her babies.

She knows Roger looks back at the moment she walked into the police department with a sense of pride, as if the internal monologue going through his head about how ‘The Great Anarchy went back on her ideals and that she became a hypocrite for reporting poor parenting’ wasn’t loud enough for her to hear.

But she didn’t. She was being who she was. Anything for herself yes, she knew she thought about what she wanted a lot, a lot of the tight money issues they’ve had were because of her burning passion to live on a goddamn Party Boat, and throw trash around and bring chaos to the home (except the kitchen, no one touches the kitchen. She wasn’t risking motherfucking food poisoning fuck that)-But above all, anything for her kids.

Anarka was a clever woman. She was clever enough to know she was smart and that didn’t change what she did sometimes was stupid and immature and that she also didn’t know things-

But two of the things she hated the most about not knowing were her kids. Because the universe seemed to hate her defiance, who wouldn’t?

Anarka felt like a shit parent, barely saw her kids much due to her job, and she could only hope they knew how much they meant to her, and how they weren’t a burden, and she would do everything over again five times harder for them- but- She couldn’t. She never could. And it weighed on her shoulders as her deepest pains.

They grew up faster than she could imagine, and so many of those years were spent in her keeping them afloat. Keeping them alive. Keeping them away from _him_.

Anarka pulled herself off her bed, unable to sleep. She needed to work more hours this week, as last week got fucked over because of some goddamn akuma.

She opened up her phone to look through the Ladyblog. Apparently the girl who owned it was one of Jules’s classmate’s. Aliah or something? Alya? She had a fun spirit to her. Reminded Anarka of how she was when she was little.

Zero self preservation. Hah!

But Anarka was clever. Anarka was always clever.

The sounds of soft padding against the floor boards was mostly muffled by the rocking of the ship, but Anarka definitely heard it despite her issues. Her hearing always like a metronome. Some points she could barely hear, the ringing in her ears deafening, and some points, she could hear so much.

She opened the cabin door to see Juleka riffling through the kitchen cupboards, notebook shoved under one armpit as she was holding a few materials out of the way as she dug for something specific.

”You’re up late.”

Juleka froze, dropping her things as she spun to look at her mother, caramel eyes widened with momentary shock and fear, before settling in a serene calm.

”H-Hi Ma” Juleka said quietly “Uh, wait what time is it?”

Anarka checked her phone “Four.”

”Shoot. Uh-“

”What’s wrong, lass?” Anarka asked, though not stepping forward. Unsure if walking towards her girl would cause her to feel cornered or panicked. 

Juleka quickly scooped up her stuff “Nothin’! Fine! I’m- good! Was looking for uhm.. a pen?” She said

”There’s one in the drawer”

”I know I was lookin’ for it!”

” _Bottom_ drawer”

”Oh”

Anarka stepped into the kitchen as Juleka rustled through the cabinet doors though when she found the pen, she seemed to stand anxiously as she glanced at the notepad and her mother.

Anarka didn’t ask, she just pulled the milk carton and went through the steps to make some hot cocoa. Juleka seemed to abandon the idea of writing whatever she apparently needed to and sat down on one of the kitchen seats. Waiting for whatever Anarka was doing.

The woman hummed a soft [song](https://youtu.be/oBYRGXN0ksc), one she remembered lullabying both Luka and Juleka with at some point in their childhood, before she poured the finished drink into a warm mug and slid it over to her daughter.

Anarka had fined tuned the art of comforting a woken up child, she made sure to pass it onto to Luka when she wouldn’t be able to and as much as her mother’s memory left a pour taste on her mouth, the way she comforted Anarka when she was young was one of the redeeming memories.

Anarka hated the word divorce. It reminded her of her parents a little bit too much. Dad left in anger but his heart could never leave entirely, so he just moved back to Ireland instead, while she and her mother stayed in their home in Glasgow. What a hypocrite she was. She wonders if her parents thought the same things she did when she signed those papers.

Anarka remembers her visits to him being full of nights where she’d run away into the forest or steal his boat to purposefully get lost.

She didn’t have a relationship with her father. It was more like they just knew eachother and were both there for horrible times of eachother’s lives. She wished that wouldn’t happen to her and her kids. Same with her relationship with her sister, but seeing how Juleka and Luka’s closeness, that gave her hope.

Her sister Blair was a meek one, almost reminded Anarka of Juleka, but perhaps it was her sibling goggles that made her still see Blair as somehow worse. She left to live with their father when they were 19.

Perhaps it _was_ her fault she didn’t know she had nieces and nephews for seven years though. Anarka didn’t blame her sister. She knew she’d end up the vodka aunt anyways.

What are was she gonna do though? Nothing. Just watch her daughter enjoy her hot cocoa and pray the warmth her daughter feels for her lasted.

”Good?” She asked

Juleka nodded, finishing the mug with a soft serene smile “Good!”

”Good.” Anarka softly said, “A’right. You need a moment before bed?”

Juleka looked back at her note book, trailing a hand over her collarbone for a moment before shaking her head.

”Nah, I’m good”

”Off you go then.” Anarka waved a hand, as she gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and Juleka hobbled back to her room. “G’night Juleka.”

”Goodnight Mum”

Anarka was multiple things.

Anarka was chaotic. Anarka was selfish. Anarka had zero self preservation. Anarka had a moral code with the same consistency of their shitty internet connection. Anarka was over bearing. Anarka hated government and law. Anarka was clever. Anarka loved her kids- And Anarka was probably not entirely fit to be a mother. 

But when the time was right when Juleka wanted to tell Anarka that she was Panthera, and the time was right to tell Juleka that she loved her to the moon and back no matter what-

Well, she’d be the best damn mom she could ever be..

...And also tell Juleka that no matter how much suave and gusto she tries to display, Anarka could see her own moves in Juleka’s attempts at flirting and she was not being sneaky with that. Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, Juleka. She could see it. Mama’s moves. Not subtle.

Anarka hummed as she felt the boat rock a bit, looking outside to see her girl dashing across the city lights- emerald eyes gleaming in the darkness as a big smile stretched across her little hero’s face.

She could hear a soft meow echo from inside the boat, padding out of Juleka and Luka’s room was a small blob of black fur and two bright green eyes that jumped onto the table. Anarka tutted, scooping the kitten in her arms so it wouldn’t spread any fur as she smiled at the empty mug on the table.

”Goodnight kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to skip this, felt too Adrien centric to replace with Juleka without like, idk, I just didn’t know how to incorporate Juleka much into this that would spawn much change or fun.  
> But then I remembered that Gabriel was kinda a big part of this chapter, and I wanted to implement the thoughts of parents into things.
> 
> So Anarka got herself some more screen time she deserves.  
> She reminds me of my aunt a lot, which helped me write her, though I can say that’s an entirely good thing. She’s interesting. 
> 
> Writing Anarka was a lot more fun then I thought it would be, and I didn’t expect that bit with her to be so long. So I hope you liked it? The way I wrote her was a mix of both my mom and my aunt, who didn’t really have a good sisterly relationship, which was what I based that additional “Anarka had a sister” thing. Blair isn’t relevant I just wanted to self project rip.
> 
> Also, did you really expect Anarka to not know? Like Juleka said. There’s no such thing as privacy in the Couffaine household.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that I’ve kinda been pumping out chapters cause I’ve got a lot of work already done for-  
> D-  
> Do you smell that?  
> Smells like.. ..never mind that’s.. that was weird..  
> ..uh  
> Right okay, uhm, next chapter will be a filler.


	30. The Chat™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought y’all needed a break from the Vanisher, Antibug, Simon Says trio of Nuclear Chapters
> 
> So here’s just some crack

_[New Chat has been Created]_

_..._

_Panthera Noire has joined the chat..._

Panthera Noire: no fucking way.

Panthera Noire: this can’t be

Panthera Noire: no

_Ladybug has joined the chat..._

Ladybug: What is this?

Panthera Noire: well if it isn’t my favorite bug in all of paris, care to chat with me? looks like our weapons have so many more features we haven’t discovered yet!

Ladybug: Don’t fake enthusiasm, I can read the earlier messages, you have no idea what this is do you.

Panthera Noire: absolutely no clue

_[2:32 AM]_

Panthera Noire: hey partner are you up?

Ladybug: Yeah I am, why?

Ladybug: _oh my god when did it become two am?!_

Panthera Noire: Go sleep bug

Ladybug: wait no why’d you text me?

Panthera Noire: had a feeling you were up

Ladybug: why aren’t _you_ asleep??

Panthera Noire: evil never sleeps

Ladybug: Panthera

Panthera Noire: I will find you and tuck you into bed so hard you get stuck in bed and can’t leave so you’re late to school

Ladybug: PANTHERA

Panthera Noire: why are you up anyways?

Ladybug: ugh, project, forgot to do it

Panthera Noire: oh how funny, I finished my school project five hours ago

Panthera Noire: I wanna guess... science?

Ladybug:

Ladybug: how’d you know?

Panthera Noire: OH I GOT IT RIGHT?

Panthera Noire: ^w^ hurray for me!

Ladybug: You wouldn’t happen to know the answer to the question ‘Why are alcohol and water’s volume different from one another when dropped on a table’?

Panthera Noire: i think it could be surface tension- but I could be wrong 

Ladybug: oh shit you’re right

Panthera Noire: what are the odds! Maybe it’s destiny

Ladybug: good night.

Panthera Noire: haha

Panthera Noire: good night partner 

_[3:23 PM]_

Ladybug: akuma

Panthera Noire: I know I can see it

Ladybug: please hurry please

Panthera Noire: okay okay! I’m coming! Are you okay?

Ladybug: uh uh

Ladybug: yes! Totally fine! Great! Just please get here

Panthera Noire: on my way

Ladybug: He calls himself Kung Food- he can control people who have eaten his food

Panthera Noire: he looks like a fusion between the monkey king and like goku 

Ladybug: just hurry!

_[7:56 pm]_

Panthera Noire: it’s been a while since the attack but I’m still hungry

Ladybug: I super thought it was Chloe who sabotaged it!

Panthera Noire: she’s not perfect but she’s working on it

Panthera Noire: I can’t imagine hating soup though 

Ladybug: she said a texture thing?

Panthera Noire: well yeah, okay, but I feel like the thing that would make people get texture sensitive would be Stew instead? 

Ladybug: Good point but still, people are people

Panthera Noire: Yeah yeah I know 

Panthera Noire: damn.. yeah I’m making soup tonight, I think I remember buying radishes last time I went to the grocery store.. muguk yeah okay I’m making muguk fuck it I’m hungry, fucking Kung food has me on a soup mood now

Ladybug: what’s that?

Panthera Noire: cat kibble what else

Ladybug: har har har

Panthera Noire: radish soup, it’s Korean

Ladybug: sounds delicious

Panthera Noire: it is, big comfort food for me idk why, it’s warm tho. Kinda expensive but that’s fine cause i always feel better to make my food idk why

Ladybug: I take it you know how to cook then?

Panthera Noire: so so

Panthera Noire: might need to ask my ma or brother for help with this, I haven’t really made this alone and I don’t wanna risk messing it up 

Ladybug: I’m sure you’ll be okay!

Panthera Noire: let me rephrase 

Panthera Noire: **I don’t wanna fuck it up

Ladybug: Oh

Panthera Noire: yeah, anyways I’m gonna start cooking, wanna do a voice call thing, I can just put my phone next to me while I cook so we can just chat I guess 

Ladybug: you’re gonna cook transformed with your baton?

Panthera Noire: I’m not transformed?

Ladybug: WHAT

Panthera Noire: I’ve been texting from me phone! You know the weapons like, link to our phones right?

Panthera Noire: have you been texting on your yo-yo this entire time??

Ladybug: oh would you look at that it does connect to my phone

Panthera Noire: LADYBUG  
  


  
_Panthera Noire has started a voice call...  
_

_Call has ended from 8:02—8:43 PM..._

_[8:23 AM]_

Panthera Noire: look at this cat I saw on my way to school today

Panthera Noire: [ _lookatthe_ _cat.png_ ]

Ladybug: Panthers i have class i stg

Panthera Noire: correction partner, I believe there’s only one panthera

_[Ladybug has changed Panthera Noire’s name to Panthers]_

Panthers: 

Panthers: well

Panthers: I guess I’m a hive mind now

Panthers: a collection of panthers just sending their vibes and brainwaves to this little ol goth gay

Panthers: urging me to type into my phone and annoy you

Ladybug: they are succeeding

Panthers: ow

_[8:32 PM]_

Ladybug: hey just curious what was your least favorite Akuma?

Panthers: four way way tie between rogercop, Antibug, evillustrator, and bubbler

Panthers: what about you?

Ladybug: god okay uh uh

Ladybug: I wanna say... Evillustrator and Barber, I was panicking a lot on Barber because he dislocated your leg and scraped me, and Evillustrator because uh, it just sucked yeah

Ladybug: I’d say Antibug but I wasn’t there for most of it. Still scary though. Close.. third I guess?

Panthers: right

Ladybug: actually no wait! Pixelator was pretty sucky too

Panthers: fighting him cost you an arm and a leg

Panthers: ypu

Panthers: hold on

_[Panthers has changed Ladybug’s name to Edward Elric]_

Edward Elric: what?

Panthers: tonight, meet me above the Dupain Cheng Bakery, I wanna show you something

_[8:56 PM]_

Edward Elric: Get back here right now.

Panthers: BAHAHAAHAHAHA

Edward Elric: IM GOING TO HANG YOU UP LIKE A COAT AND SKIN YOU ALIVE

_[9:34 AM]_

Edward Elric: FUCK IM IN A TEST

Panthers: it’s just mr pigeon it’s fine, just finish the test

Edward Elric: BUT

Panthers: ITS JUST MR PIGEON PARIS ISNT GOING TO BE SET ON FIRE BY BIRDS

Edward Elric: OKAY OKAY

_[7:32 PM]_

Panthers: Patrol?

Edward Elric: on my way, had sometime to sew

Panthers: nice

_[3:45 PM]_

Edward Elric: Panthera

Panthers: I’m fine.

Edward Elric: Panthera where are you?

Edward Elric: Panthera!

Edward Elric: I’m gonna find you we’re going to have a long conversation

Edward Elric: when did you start throwing yourself in front of me?

Edward Elric: Panthera?

Edward Elric: shit you blocked this didn’t you

Edward Elric: please just tell me what’s wrong I

Edward Elric: nvm I found you

_[7:32 PM]_

Panthers: thanks for that partner 

Edward Elric: it’s no problem Panthera, I’m sorry you’ve been so worried about me lately

Panthers: hah, like I said, it’s my job

Edward Elric: it shouldn’t have to be, you’re not just a meat shield

  
  
Panthers: whether I am or not, I need to protect you

Panthers: I know you’re tough but these akumas.. they’re just getting stronger and I can’t afford for you to get hurt

Edward Elric: it’s my duty as the ladybug to be the one to heal everyone, to purify the akuma, and I will gladly die just for the hope that things will be okay

Panthers: you shouldnt have to though!

Panthers: you shouldn’t have to worry about that you’re a kid!

Edward Elric: so are you!

Panthers: hh

Panthers: I’m tired

Panthers: I’m gonna sleep early tonight

Edward Elric: right, goodnight panthera 

Panthers: goodnight Edward Elric.

Edward Elric: I regret this name, it looks like I’m some role play account

Panthers: lmao

_[10:22 AM]_

Panthers: Look! Look at my cat! 

Panthers: _[CAT.png ]_

Panthers: he’s been coming around to my home more often, I think I’m just gonna straight up adopt him. Or at least formally kidnap him

Edward Elric: what a cutie! What’s his name?

Panthers:

Panthers: cat?

Edward Elric: Panthera name your fucking son

Panthers: fine

Panthers: bastard boy sounds fitting

Edward Elric: No!

Panthers: baby man

Panthers: stinky cat

Edward Elric: name him minou

Panthers: it’s a full grown cat

Edward Elric: it’s better than whatever you came up with

Panthers: touché my dear

_[6:34 PM]_

Panthers: I want a girlfriend so bad Partner;;gnbmmlgkd..

Edward Elric: I know

Panthers: I wanna kiss her gn;; sso bad; 

Edward Elric: I know Panthera 

Edward Elric: go eat your food

Panthers: hhhhhhhh

Edward Elric: can relate though, I wanna smooch Adrien Agreste

Edward Elric: so bad

Panthers: it’s kinda comical to see

Edward Elric: he’s just so wonderful and perfect and

Panthers: wonderful?

Edward Elric: ffffffscrewwwww you

Edward Elric: you act like I’m some kind of romantic mess! I’m not!

Panthers: you’ve been crushing on the same guy for like five months and you haven’t been able to sputter a single sentence to him

Edward Elric: you don’t know that!

Panthers: I’m pretty sure I do

Panthers: I’ve at least had full conversations with my crush

Edward Elric: well that’s cause you two have like, an actual friendshpi buolt between you two

Edward Elric: **friendship

Panthers: then have an actual friendship with him!!

Panthers: I don’t get love at first sight much, like, what do you know about him that hasn’t been shared in the internet?

Edward Elric: hh

  
  
Panthers: never mind, honestly, would not be surprised if you fell in love with your best friend, sounds relatable tbh

Edward Elric: fjfhdhfhfsoaowdns waht

Panthers: again, nothing straight about either of us

Edward Elric: I like dudes!

Panthers: and you gave up your first kiss for moi, which was enough to break a love spell

Panthers: so I beg to differ

Edward Elric: I’m going to bed

Panthers: goodnight disaster bi

Edward Elric: fffffffd

_[12:34 AM]_

Panthers: Well that was an interesting akuma

Edward Elric: Such a close call! Magician of Misfortune was tough

Edward Elric: saying his name over and over again was woooorse

Panthers: fuckin jean duparc 

Edward Elric: I feel like he’s everywhere

Panthers: haha yeah

Panthers: ...

Panthers: hey partner

Edward Elric: yeah?

Panthers: do you ever get the feeling that something bad is gonna happen?

Panthers: like a.. idk a feeling? That just kinda sneaks up on you and you just cant describe why?

Edward Elric: yeah, sometimes, are you okay?

_Panthers is typing..._

_Panthers is typing..._

Panthers: just fine partner

Panthers: was just being curious

Panthers: you know me

Edward Elric: I see

Edward Elric: I’m here if you need anything

Panthers: I know, and I love you for that

Panthers: you’re a good friend

Edward Elric: I’m gonna go sleep now, Tikki said she doesn’t feel well so maybe some sleep might do us some good

Panthers: same, it’s lights off for me now

Edward Elric: goodnight Panthera!

_Panthers is typing..._

_Panthers is typing..._

_Panthers is typing..._

Panthers: Goodnight Ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also figured you guys would need a little rest stop for what’s to come.
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Just a slight chatfic chapter I-  
> Hold on do you- do you smell that? I- smells like.. ugh- it smells like- god it was here last chapter it smells like.. rotten fish..?
> 
> What the hell is—  
> ..  
> ..  
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Wwwwwwwwwwsksdicuusuaowpwhbrvuvoejwnaops
> 
> Wdudge  
> Dpg  
> Ppppppppprrrorrincesseldlqlwofranfgramceeee  
> Wwwwwld woeo wekdkf pppp111a112212z11


	31. Princess Fragrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha  
> Hahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t like this episode.  
> So I rewrote a lot of it. Or at least as much as I could in Juleka’s POV.

“We’re gonna go visit Papa tomorrow” Rose said, catching Juleka’s attention “Do you wanna come?”

”Oh.” Juleka said, looking at her calendar “Is it..?”

”Yeah” Rose let out a laugh

Juleka was quiet for a moment before she nodded “Sure, I’ll try and make it.”

Rose smiled, “Thank you, Jules”

It’s been four years since they lost Mr Louis Lavillant.

Juleka and Rose strolled down the sidewalk, Mrs. Lavillant softly walking behind them, the two girls’ hands intertwined with eachother as they lazily swung them between them. Clutched inside Rose’s other hand was a small pink perfume bottle. His.

Juleka remembers him well. He was very kind to her. Despite his weakening health. She remembers when she was eleven and he carefully held her hands with his own shaking thin ones, caressing a small forget me not in Rose’s garden as he softly whispered from his wheel chair that talking to the flowers would make them grow more.

She remembers how, the first time she met him, he still had enough strength in himself to give her the biggest hug. Juleka remembers that moment a lot.

Juleka remembered how Rose would babble about what her family did sometimes before her dad had to use the wheel chair. How they went to theme parks sometimes,, and maybe when he got better Juleka could join them.

He never got better, it wasn’t something that had a cure. Juleka remembers Rose saying, through tears, and a level of speech barely able to pronounce the words, no doubt only learning them the night he was gone- some sort of sickness she didn’t know existed, and didn’t have the gut to try and look up again. Just to know his killer.

She remembers his once shaking trembling hands, folded neatly and still. She remembers Rose’s, when they walked to the funeral together with hands full of lilies and forget me nots. She remembers that day a lot.

” _The weather is far too nice for a funeral._ ” Juleka had muttered, making Rose quietly laugh for a moment as the soft morning sun shined on them. It was one of the only times she had ever seen Rose wear black. In contrast, Juleka started wearing black more that day, and didn’t stop much after that.

” _Y-Yeah..”_ Rose had whispered quietly, choking on her own tears _“But I think he would’ve liked this day, maybe we could’ve gone on a picnic.”_

Blinking, Juleka found herself sucked backed to the present as they entered the cemetery.

Finding his gravestone was easy, as if his soul just sucked it in, flowers and moss grew up onto the stone. They three woman stood in front of his, Juleka twisted the ring around her finger quietly

“Darn.” Mrs Lavillant said “Someone got some dirt on it, Rose be a dear and help me go get some water?”

”Coming Mama! Juleka you stay here!” Rose said, Juleka giving a thumbs up, as the two skittered away, leaving the girl to the grave.

She knelt down next to it, her hair pooling over her shoulders. They all visited, once a year, on the day of his death. It wasn’t a gloomy day, in fact, they all kinda went out for ice cream and stuff. But there was still a hole in all of their hearts that he used to fill. A place in the universe that was now barren. It was hard.

”Hey.. Mr Lavillant.” Juleka whispered “We miss you. Thing’s have gone crazier these days. I can’t help but be scared yet, I’ve been taking your advice the best I can. Be kind. Yknow?” She paused “Uh- Rose is okay. But I think you know that. If you’re.. watching over her and stuff, which like, I hope you are.”

She paused “I really love her. She’s.. she’s really good. I hope you’re okay with that. I wanna marry her lots. She’s.. you raised a really nice girl.” Juleka murmured, sniffing “I wish you were here still. She still keeps that bottle of perfume you gave her when we were eight. She keeps it full-“

”Nice grave, you gonna stop talking to it?” Plagg asked, peeking out of her pocket. She huffed, trying to shove him back in.

”Had to be, he deserved one.” Juleka said “And yes, yes I am.”

”What was his taste in cheese?”

Juleka chuffed, scratching the kwami’s ear a little.

”Munster.” She answered without losing a beat. He put it in allll of their sandwiches when he made them. The way they melted were always really delicious. She missed those sandwiches, now they were just memories. And she felt awkward asking Mrs Lavillant to make them.

”Hm, not that best but at least he had a favorite one.” Plagg mused, tucking himself back into her jacket.

Juleka turned back to the grave softly chuckling before hearing the soft crunching of leaves approaching. She waved back hello to Rose and Mrs Lavillant as the three settled around for a nice afternoon.

...

Juleka knew who Prince Ali was. She thought he was cool. Rose thought he was cool too. And she had a major crush on him four or five years ago.

_‘”He’s a real Prince, Juleka!” Little Rose had squealed, putting up a picture of him on the wall “He’s gorgeous and kind and he helps out people like papa and—“‘_

It kind died off to just respect though, didn’t stop Rose from squealing with excitement in the last couple of days though when news about Prince Ali’s apparent visit to Paris was being blared on the news.

Speaking of news, Rose couldn’t help but float to her seat, still watching the news on her phone as they skittered into class, Rose beaming like she had just won the lottery. She couldn’t hear the broadcast because Rose was listening with headphones, but that was fine. Anything for Rose. Juleka had already began to tune out Mrs Mendeleiev’s lesson.

Juleka smiled and discreetly pulled the tissues out of her bag, already pulling them to hand them to the sniffling Rose. She was used to the song and dance of this already as the broadcast showed the Prince stepping out of his white limo on screen, dark locks curling over his dark skin and his green eyes glimmering in the bright sunny Paris day.

He was handsome, not someone to really cry over but hey, her crush was sitting right next to her, what could she say?

”He’s just so gorgeous, _and_ with a heart of gold!” Rose squealed, blowing her nose into the tissue. _Sounds like someone I know.._ Juleka thought, leaning her cheek on her elbow as she stared at her softly as Rose bit her lip and flushed with excitement in her now bouncing chair.

She was so adorable obsessed.

“You know what!” Juleka almost jolted out of her chair, dropping the next tissue she was mindlessly passing over to the girl when Rose perked up, grinning with excitement as she leaned to Juleka. “I'm gonna write him a letter professing my complete adoration and _utmost_ respect!”

Fufilling her promise, Rose whipped out her favorite pink pencil and some paper, quickly writing down a passionate ode and shpeel or curly lovely words that were just _so_ Rose it made Juleka’s heart skip just glancing at it. Rose even mentioned Mr Lavillant, Juleka hoped Ali would see it.

”WAAGH!”

The two paused for a moment but Rose continued to write as Marinette flopped in, looking frazzled as hell as the science teacher began to scold her.

Rose muttered a ‘finished!’ as she swirled in her initials- taking out her perfume to give it one more spritz of memories on it— to which Ms Mendeleiev rounded their table and snapped at them with her finger, shocking the two.

”Thank you, Rose. But I don't think our classroom needs extra refreshing” She said sourly, opening her hand out towards the two girls. Rose quite literally wilted as she held tightly to the perfume bottle, before shakily handing it over.

Juleka’s eyes snapped upwards in shock. Never before had Rose been out rightedly been called out for this. Juleka was not used to this and she didn’t like it- as she struggled not to rake her nails against the desk.

”Jeez, so that’s what that smell was..” Chloe muttered, wrinkling her nose with slight disgust. However the blonde made the mistake to glance backwards at Juleka who was 110% pissed and made sure the Bourgeois heiress could tell, as she awkwardly looked away.

However Ms Mendeleiev was not done as she motioned toward’s Rose’s other hands, her dark onyx eyes boring into her Rose.

”Furthermore, using your smartphone during school hours is strictly forbidden.” She said, confiscating Rose's cellphone and earphones before pointing out the door with a cross look “Take the rest of your things and go to the principal's office.”

Juleka was so close to snapping at her. How dare—

Rose’s face fell with sadness but she quickly scooped up her things, including the letter, and made her leave. Juleka was inches away from reaching out to put a comforting hand on her but missed, leaving her to sit alone. In an all too quiet table, in a science class she eventually tuned out of.

The last time she saw Rose before everything went wrong was after school. Juleka was heading out to the principal’s office when she had already heard Rose’s voice barely being picked up against Chloe’s.

”Chloe did you say something about Prince Ali, I wanted to give him this letter about how much I admire his—“ Rose started, only to be shut up as Chloe shoved past her, her letter being flown out of her hands.

“Rose I don’t care about your insert sad ‘ooh my family is sick’ or ‘Prince charming’ plot I need to get to some prince kid and deliver some toys!” Chloe shouted, throwing herself into the limo and blasting away. Juleka watched as the world seemed to punish Rose more as her letter was caught up in the Limo’s wheel and was torn to literal shreds.

There was silence.

Then Rose bolted away, tears streaming down her cheeks. It was the final snap of the day. Rage boiled in Juleka’s chest again and she sent a burning glare into the back of the limo for what Chloe had just done before she paused.

_Wait I’m the only one who knows about Mr Lavillant.. Chloe was literally just throwing around insults she didn’t-_

Juleka turned and ran after Rose. _Shit this was a misunderstanding.!_

Catching up to her by the Seine, Juleka let out a shuddered collection of gasps, relief flooding through her that she saw Rose had stopped. Good she could do something. 

_All it takes is one bad day.._

“Rose?” Juleka sputtered, puttering down the steps as her legs ached “Rose, I don’t think she meant it, she didn’t know-“

She could finally see her, but when she heard the girl she loved’s voice, it made her stomach drop- as she saw Rose sir brokenheartedly at the side of the river, her eyes sullen and hopeless- and clutching the now corrupted bottle of perfume. Rose turned to Juleka, but there was nothing behind those eyes now.

Rose’s face was darkened with grief, face obscured by the glow of a violet butterfly, she hiccuped “ _I’m coming, My Prince.._ ”

Juleka ran.  
  


  
And ran.

And ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran—

She ran away from her. She ran away from Rose. Not even taking a second to think or look back at her. She had just ran and ran until she slammed through the Liberty door, shaking, trembling, unable to speak.

_Not her. Not her way god why did it have to be her? Why this soon?_

Sweat rolled down Juleka’s forehead, her throat dry as Anarka’s, Luka’s, and Plagg’s voice became barely audible as her mind screamed with both horror and fear as the news broadcast continued to play.  
  
  


“ _The horrible swell of pink smoke continues to take over the city at a terrifying rate! Where is Ladybug and Panthera Noire_?” 

It felt like Cotten balls were clogged in her throat, as bile started to rise in her chest. Juleka’s skin itched and itched, and everything was both too cold and hot.

Juleka looked up through her red ruined fingers and messy hair, copper eyes burning with tears. She couldn’t see Rose’s form in the midst of the footage’s smoke. She could only hear Rose’s cackle and sing songy voice.

Did this mean she still loved Prince Ali? Was the comforted feeling of, ‘ _hey maybe I’ve got a fucking chance’_ wrong? Damn it all if that was true, Juleka was nothing but a little mangy stray cat, she couldn’t win against a _Prince_!

Sniffling, she could feel a burning emotion inside of her chest twist and break as she stared at the tv. She knew what she needed to do. It was obvious. She couldn’t stand by for this- she would _not_ be useless! She couldn’t!

This was her fault after all.

Juleka shot from the seat and began to stomp her way out of the door before her mother caught her shoulder

She turned around, ready to scream, to thrash, to break away from her mother who’d no doubt ask what the hell she thought she was doing- but was met with nothing but soft azure that momentarily brought her back to earth.

No words were said. Anarka just turned out of the room, Juleka was obligated to wait, as her mother returned with a half piece gasmask.

Juleka took it into her claws and without a word, shot out of the house.

“Kit, kit what are you doing?” Plagg finally spoke up, his voice dripping with worry as she stuffed the mask onto her face, buckling it around her head, and ran into the pink smog. “Kit!”

Juleka sucked in a deep breath, relieved to see that the mask was somehow working. But that mattered not to her. She just kept running.

“I don’t want to hurt Rose..” Juleka murmured, the boiling hatred within her continuing to burn in her chest “..but that isn’t Rose.. and if I have to hurt that.. _thing_.. to bring her back.. Then I will.”

”Juleka!”

”Plagg. Claws. Out.” Juleka snarled, and was overtaken by green light.

Bounding across the city like a wild animal, Panthera felt her blood pumping through her veins as she headed straight to where she knew her heart would be going. Both by logic and well, the drifting trail of pink perfume.

She managed to beat Princess Fragrance there, bursting through the window of one of the upper rooms. Panthera rolled across the glass covered floor just as the akuma went in.

She could hear Chloe’s gleeful cheer but it was smothered by the pounding in her ears as she lifted herself to her feet.

Emerging out of the pink fog, the smell of rot and overwhelming perfume hit her face. It nearly caused her to stagger in her place but she held her ground to at least see if there was anything left in Rose’s eyes, as she came completely out of the cloud of perfume.

No. There was nothing. There was nothing behind those eyes.

Rose’s face was a horrific, and sickly looking green. With a swirly mask covering over her eyes. Once blonde hair dyed into choppy pink locks. A crown like bun held at the back of her head with a long coil not unlike a perfume bottle, which matched directly to the rest of her dark outfit.

Panthera snarled, eyes narrowed as she spun her staff at her side, the two of them sizing eachother up. Her gas mask felt hot and sweaty over the half of her face it covered. Everything burned.

This was not Rose this was not Rose this was not Rose this was not Rose this was not Rose this was not Rose this was not Rose this was not Rose this was not Rose this was not Rose this was not Rose this was not Rose this was not Rose this was not Rose this was not Rose this was not Rose this was not Rose this was not Rose this was not Rose this was not Rose this was not Rose this was not Ros—

Rose’s laugh wouldn’t make her stomach drop with fear and rage, her smile was not a wide crooked grin, her soft skin was not the awful green, and her perfume bottle- clutched in the akuma’s claws- was not supposed to like that. And those eyes.. no.. Rose’s eyes were not that toxic pink. They were supposed to be blue.

THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BLUE.

”My my!” Princess Fragrance chirped, “Would you look at that! Two potential princes in this room! If I swung the way of multiple partners I wouldn’t even hesitate gobbling you both up! But.. I’d rather have one of you for myself, at least for now..” she sang, aiming her gun “How about- Eeny, Meenie, Miny—“

Panthera jumped backwards and destroyed a blast of perfume shooting out of her gun. She watched as the pink smoke dissipated and, for some reason, flower petals flew around her. Princess Fragrance cooed.

“How chivalrous..” She purred, her voice tickling Panthera’s ears, making her grimace “That intense gaze.. so filled with anger.. are you perhaps.. fighting for my hand?”

Panthera said nothing to her, only glancing backwards

”The three of you! Beat it!” Panthera shouted, tail lashing angrily. 

”Right! Great idea! _Where_!?” Chloe barked. Panthera’s ears flattened against her head as she destroyed rose after rose, snarling with rage as Princess Fragrance just laughed and laughed and laughed and—

Panthera extended her pole to twenty feet, and reeling her arm backwards, and slammed it into Princess Fragrance’s stomach- sending her bowling through multiple walls. She didn’t move a muscle as an explosion of broken concrete and dust flooded the room and she turned to the three, vision trained on Chloe for a moment.

The adrenaline pumping through her veins kept her from thinking straight, thinking _sane_. Eyes wild and thin as she focused focused focused. _Fucking focus._ Focused on the task at hand.

_You don’t know her you don’t know her you don’t know Rose Lavillant. That is not her. That is not her. That is not her. Just fucking fight._

“Brutal.” Chloe commented under her breath

“Akuma’s are tough, she’s fine. You three must get out of here. We sho-“ Panthera suddenly clasped a hand over her mouth, only being blocked by her gas mask. She swallowed down a mouthful of throw up. Oh god this was the first time she actually smelt the room, and well, them. This gas mask was shitty, this was supposed to be keeping her from smelling- oh god-

“What’s wrong with you?” Chloe asked,

Panthera opened her mouth, choking as she did her best not to breath in “A cat’s sense of smell.. is fourteen times _stronger_.. than a human’s.. it’s not _that_ intense for me.. but I can smell  _everything_ in this room.” She gagged 

A long silence went through the room.

“Oh.”

More silence.

”Should we just-“ Chloe started

”Please..” Panthera said, pointing at the pole.

”It’s far too dangerous for the Prince!” Ali’s Chaprone said. Panthera paused, looking around and grabbing a random bowl and placing it on his head.

”There. Helmet. Good job buddy.” She said quickly

”Wow!” He beamed “How intuitive!”

”Yep. Okay, off you guys go.” Panthera said, pointing to the pole before glancing back at the slowly approaching sound of Rose’s voice, her eyes narrowed “Get to safety. I’ve got business I’m going to be taking care of.”

”Right-“

Just before she turned away though, checked over Prince Ali again, a sudden pull tickling at the back of her mind. And the soft sound of a sneeze made her sensitive ears twitch. 

”Hold on-“

She reached out and did a small safety check, like what they’d do in air ports. Prince Ali wasn’t bothered at all, just staring amazed at her presence. Patting him down a little, she opened his jacket briefly to see-

A Kwami. That was- that was definitely a kwami. Red and black- ladybug. Wow okay. Panthera blinked with surprise, seeing the very silent fear in, who she assumed was Tikki’s face as she pretended to be completely still. Well Prince Ali was definitely not Marinette so how Tikki got here was a fucking mystery-

With a quick slight of hand, she managed to pull Tikki out of his inner pocket and slipped it into her own.

”Okay- go.”

She watched them slip down the pole and retracted it as soon as she saw them disappear into a car. Panthera inhaled deeply, checking on Tikki- who and cut the doll act.

The kwami let out a few coughs, and for a moment, the rage inside Juleka’s mind.. dissipated. 

“You’re..” She croaked, holding the soft little trembling creature carefully in her palms “Tikki aren’t you..?”

”Panthera.. Noire..” Tikki let out a horrible cough “I need to get back to Ladybug..”

”Where is she?” Juleka asked quickly, “I can take you to her I- shit.. Rose..!”

Her head swung around and she could hear Princess Fragrance’s steps approaching closer and closer. Her finally clear mind processed each echoing click with terrifying precision. Calculating how close she was. Closer closer, what was she gonna do? How could she hurt Rose like that how-

”Panthera..” The kwami whimpered, and Juleka swore she could hear Plagg’s voice screaming commands from inside her ring. She inhaled deeply, ignoring the horrible smell in the air. Glancing downwards at the shattered glass. She could see someone peaking out of the kitchen.

Covered in weird drapes and a motorcycle helmet, in a disguise that was as ridiculous as her, she could see Marinette. Staring wide eyed and fearfully at the cat hero.

Juleka pursed her lips and tucked Tikki behind a curtain. Much to the kwami’s exhausted distress.

”There. I’ll text her and tell her where you are.” Juleka said “I’m sorry I have to leave you here, I need to save Rose.”

”Need to save Rose, hm?”

Juleka’s eyes thinned, as she felt a snarl build in her throat. Pointed teeth gnashing against eachother as she slowly turned around. Pulling herself out of the broken wall, Princess Fragrance let out a low giddy chuckle.

”Rose has been promptly executed my dear, only Princess Fragrance remains!” She said, “Now take a deep breath!”

Juleka froze at those words and couldn’t find herself to move for a moment, closing her eyes as a blast of pink dust covered her face. The perfume sting at her eyes, but breathing in, the mask let her breath her own controlled body.

The cat hero growled and burst forward, tackling Princess Fragrance through the walls again and tumbling them through more rooms. She let out a grunt of pain as the akuma attempted to punt her into the ground but Juleka simply kicked the shorter her girl off of her and sent them sprawling.

However just as she made the move to pounce on top of her-

”At your service, Princess Fragrance..~”

Juleka looked up in shock, hair pooling over her face as she looked up through the perfume flooded halls to see hotel guests, news reporters, children, adults, elders, staff alike- dazedly pulling themselves through the hall with flushed dark pink eyes- all singing the same thing-

“At your service, Princess Fragrance..~”

Juleka cursed under her breath and suddenly felt her her mask yanked at. She growled, grabbing Princess Fragrance and throwing her against a wall. She reached for her perfume gun, but feeling her gas mask loosen, and made the move to fix it-

Unfortunately, Princess Fragrance was faster, and using the butt of her gun- smacked the gas mask off of Juleka’s face. The cat her yelped, and feeling the cold fresh air hit her cheeks- and the perfume start to inhale into her lungs- Juleka clasped a hand over her mouth and nose and booked it down the hall. 

Her nails scraped against the tile as she made a hard turn, making her way up the stairs. She could see the trail of pink dust following her as she struggled to reduce her breathes, as she could feel the edge of her fingers and her muscles begin to numb and slack- and thoughts of turning back and letting Rose take her increased.

_FOCUS!_ She told herself _YOU NEED TO FOCUS!_

_Why don’t we let her.. it’s our fault anyways.._

Juleka grimaced _No! No we can’t! We-_

_We’re hurting her.._

_We have to! We have to or else she’ll stay like this forever!_

_And what’s so wrong with that..._ Juleka let out a roar of anger as she clenched her pounding head again, before bursting into a new dining hall.

”Oh Panthera, it’s such a shame.. you would’ve made a beautiful Prince for me..”

Juleka jerked around, taking out her baton as Princess Fragrance entered the room.

”You still can be, you know. You can be.. _mine_.”

Her dwindling consciousness screamed for her to breath in the cloud of dust Princess Fragrance sent her way, but Juleka forced herself to spin her baton, using it like a fan to keep it from reaching her burning lungs.

_FIGHT!_

_DON’T HURT HER!_

Juleka sprinted forward, ripping off her jacket and throwing it over the perfume bottle’s nozzle- smothering it and keeping the explosion of mind melting perfume to consume the rest of her mind.

Her claws extended out for a moment, before she clutched her hand into a fist and swung towards Princess Fragrance’s face. Her heart wasn’t into it, but it still sent the akuma tumbling.

She looked down at the akumatized object in her hand, she lifted up her fast to smash the bottle to pieces- but staring at it, all she could see was Mr Lavillant’s precious perfume bottle a-and—

”Give it back!” Princess Fragrance screeched

Juleka ducked as Princess Fragrance leapt at her, she looked up as the akuma wrangled the gun out of her abandoned jacket. The two stared at eachother intensely. Juleka found herself lowering to the ground instinctually- her baton in one hand as the other padded across the floor- the hero and villain circled eachother like wolves. Studying eachother.

Even like this though. Rose was beautiful. And she loved her. And that’s why it hurt.

Princess Fragrance stopped moving, simply tossing Juleka’s jacket over her shoulder and aimed her gun at Juleka, who readied herself to take it somehow.

_ I could fan it away, covering my mouth semi worked but it leaves me open.  _ She thought quickly, still pacing side to side as she raised from her knees, hair bristling as her eyes thinned into slits. _Have to do something.._

Her muscles tensed, pole spinning in her claws, as the two froze in their spots. _Why hasn’t she shot yet?_ Juleka wondered. And that’s when she could see it.

Rose was shaking.

“I-I don’t want to..! I can’t hurt..-“ She sputtered, and for a moment Juleka could see Rose, and only Rose. Hands trembling over the trigger as she pointed the gun towards Juleka’s body.

Suddenly Rose’s body convulsed, Juleka watched as Princess Fragrance’s eyes turned cold, the butterfly mask glowing brightly on her face.  


“Then I’ll do it.” Princess Fragrance spat, and she knew, it was Hawkmoth. Juleka immediately covered her nose and mouth as the room was filled with pink dust.

She ran straightforward and slammed into Princes Fragrance’s smaller body, shoving and pinning her to the ground. Her chest heaved up and down as she straddled her between her legs, her hair pooling over her shoulders- and she began to reel her arm back.  


_I have to._ Her mind realized.

_I HAVE TO!_ Her mind screamed _TO SAVE HER!_

“Sorry Sunbeam-“ she murmured.  


For a moment, she was sure she saw Rose again. Even with those gleaming pink eyes, just for those few moments, she had her world back.

“Panthera?” She sputtered, before her face twisted again with anger as the butterfly returned. _No._ Juleka reeled her hand all the way back and smashed her fist into Princess Fragrance’s nose.

This wasn’t Rose anymore. Rose would never do this. This was fucking Hawkmoth’s fault and she-

Princess Fragrance struggled against her, but her grip only tightened.

-she was going to make him hurt.

Lifting Princess Fragrance up by the collar, her emerald eyes burning with a cold fury as she stared through her, right an Hawkmoth.

-she was going to make him _pay_!

“ _Hawkmoth_..” She hissed through her fangs, chest heaving as her hackles raised even more.

Princess Fragrence’s face twisted in pain before settling into a cold and calculating expression again, almost looking years older with a simple shift of expression and aura.

They said nothing. Juleka’s thin emerald eyes narrowed darkly, the bubbling feel of rage in her chest grew heavier and heavier by the second, and her hands shook with anger as she grabbed Princess Fragrance by the neck, keeping her down.

“I’ll find you- and I’ll make sure to rip out every sin from your body and shove them up your GODDAMN ASS!” Juleka snarled, as she reeled her arm back to slam it across Princess Fragrence’s face again

”P-Panthera.!”

Juleka paused, her eyes widening as she heard the struggle in Rose’s voice. Her face fell in horror as she found her other arm choking the girl beneath her and she could suddenly feel the tears running down her own masked face.

She couldn’t breath. She- she was- Rose looked up at her with wide shaking pink eyes, fumbling weakly at Juleka’s claws.

”Rose..” She softly voice, her hands shaking as she lifted it off Rose, who gasped out in pain as she breathed in shaking gulps of air. _Oh god. Oh god fuck. Fuck what have- what have I- What HAVE I DONE?!_  


_YOU’RE JUST LIKE HIM_

Juleka’s arms fell, shaking her head frantically _N-No I’m not! I’m not like him!_

_YOU HURT HER!_

_I DIDN’T MEAN TO!_ She thought frantically, feeling like she was going to throw up at the bruised and bloody face of her heart, of her Rose.  


Those familiar dark blotches of littered immortalizations of her sins going up her neck and across her cheeks. _Nonononono no no nono no._

_YOU’E A MONSTER_

She could feel tears shedding down her face, hands shaking erratically “R-Rose I’m so sor—“

Juleka yelped in pain as she was kicked off of the shorter girl’s body, grimacing as Rose’s face was overtaken by the butterfly visor. Juleka tumbled across the ground, clambering back to her knees only to stop when she looked up.

Her eyes widened with fear as Princess Fragrance aimed her gun only a few centimeters away from Juleka’s face with a cruel smile. Nothing behind those eyes. Nothing behind those eyes. Nothing behind those eyes.

”Stupid kitty” Princess Fragrance purred, rubbing her neck sorely before she stepped forward and caressed Juleka’s cheek and then aimed her perfume gun back at Juleka’s face. Juleka’s ears flattened against her head, as her heart sank to her stomach.

Hopeless, hopeless, hopeless, weak. 

_Was there really nothing I could do?_ She wondered.

”You did such a good job trying to be a prince, but why don’t you just leave the rest..“ Princess Fragrance smiled, her toxically pink eyes burning into Juleka’s soul- “..to your _Princess Fragrance.._

Juleka opened her mouth to speak, only to breath in a cloud of perfume.

She felt her face numb and it was like she was thrown into a sinking abyss. Swallowing her whole. She let out a silent scream, her lungs filling with perfume, with blood, with dark inky water that stung her eyes.

She attempted clawed through the darkness but found nothing. So she sank. And gave into the warmth of the unconscious. It felt like Rose. It smelt like Rose. It felt like release. Like love.

She gave in. And she found.. happiness.

And soon everything faded to a black, that said welcome home.

...

Marinette burst into the open room of the hotel, immediately covering her mouth from the abundance of perfume.

She hadn’t expected for that healing session with the mysterious man take so long. She glanced around the empty dining hall room and going through the hole in the wall Panthera had made of the Akuma, she found Panthera’s dark gas mask on the floor.

Marinette bit down her fear of why it wasn’t with the cat hero anymore and slung it on, finding herself being able to breath without her conscious dwindling.

_Focus Ladybug._ She told herself. _Find your cat._

Ladybug spun her yo-yo nervously, stepping through the hall. Before she could hear a familiar humming voice.

”Panthera!” Ladybug gasped, running through the perfume clouds as she swerved through the stair case and skidded into the upper dining hall- opening the door. 

The room was covered in the pink clouds, and while she could barely smell it, she definitely couldn’t see last ten feet. Looking up however, where the fragrance didn’t lie, She could see Panthera Noire, hanging from one of the upper windows. [Humming lazily](https://youtu.be/UP_Z0znWyYY) as her tail swung side to side.

“Panthera! I’m here! I’m so sorry I was late, T-Tikki was sick and—“

Panthera twisted off of the window sill and landed on the ground, Ladybug stumbled backwards instinctually. Something was wrong. That was obvious. Something, no, not just something. Everything was [wrong](https://youtu.be/la_b5AUmJMs).

”Panthera?”

Slowly Panthera looked up at her, and Marinette stumbled back in fear at that dazed smile stretched across Panthera’s flushed dizzy eyed expression.

”Oh would you look at that..”

Marinette’s head spun up as Princess Fragrance began to make her way down towards them with the overwhelming aura of a queen, her dizzying hot pink eyes burning into hers with an enthralled looking Prince Ali at her side.

”..A pest has made it into our lovely kingdom. Panthera Noire, by dearest knight. Obey your Princess, and take her miraculous!” Princess Fragrance shouted, and Marinette let out a shout of fear as Panthera threw herself onto her.

”At your service, My Princess!~” Panthera sang, as she grinned from ear from ear in a terrifying grin. Marinette kicked her off of her, ladybug whirling around wildly before her face fell with frustration as Princess Fragrance let out a cackle and pulled Prince Ali.

”No one is getting in the way this time..” Princess Fragrance growled, and disappeared behind the doors of the lift. Ladybug’s head snapped back to her brainwashed super hero partner and ducked under a swing.

”Panthera snap out of it!” Ladybug frantically shouted, as Panthera proceeded to swipe and attempt to tear at her, growling with each attempt, before she pulled out her pole and began to swing.

”Give me your miraculous, Pest!” Panthera snarled as the wind around them picked up, every so often reaching for the gas mask tightly locked to Ladybug’s face. “Give it for Princess Fragrance!”

”Panthera this isn’t you! Snap out of it!” Marinette barked, whipping her yo-yo around and managing to tie it around Panthera’s pole. Causing them to tug at eachother’s weapons, staring at eachother in their locked position. “Panthera please!”

”Give it! Give it to her!” Panthera rasped, pink irises thinning “Stop getting in the way! WHY CAN’T YOU JUST LET HER BE HAPPY!?”

Ladybug jumped backwards and grabbed onto the nearest chair, blocking Panthera as she brought down her pole onto it. Marinette gasped in pain as wood splinters flew every, her suit barely numbing the pain.

Panthera made a lunge towards Marinette’s earrings and the ladybug heroine slammed her shoes into her cat’s chest. Knocking the wind out of her and sending her barreling into the pink smog.

She leapt to her feet, hearing the scraping against tile and puttering of feet echo around her. Before it stopped. Ladybug’s eyes widened, and she swerved around just in time to face Panthera’s pouncing body.

Marinette sprung forward, slipping under Panthera’s attack- before she yanked on her partner’s tail and slammed her into the ground.

“I’m sorry Kitty..” she said, before she booked it through the pink fragrance and back out into the hall, locking the door. She could hear Panthera’s roar of anger reach her ears, but she kept running.

She burst out to the rooftops of the Grande Paris, eyes wide as she saw Princess Fragrance standing on top of the hotel as the streets around them poured with the pink fragrance. The akuma looked down at her with a scowl.

”What have you done to my knight?!” She shouted.

”Put her in time out! Why don’t you join her?” Ladybug quipped, swinging her yo-yo beside her, yelping as Princess Fragrance took a shot at her face. The mask wasn’t as strongly protected as she thought it was, as she her eyes stung with tears and she could feel the tips of her body numb as she was sent stumbling back.

Marinette leapt backwards, dodging blast after blast as she awkwardly tried to tighten the gas mask more on her face. Eventually, Princess Fragrance leapt down from the rooftop, hand in hand with a brainwashed Prince Ali.

“Rose why are you doing this?!” Ladybug shouted

“For the Prince of course! After all _I_ am his princess and I..” Princess Fragrance said bombastically, before her voice just.. died. Her smile dropped and she just scoffed, ”..What _am_ I doing?”

Marinette blinked with surprise as Rose looked away from her, and towards the falling sun against the Paris skyline. Her hand falling from Ali’s grasp.

”I’m not even in love with Prince Ali” The akuma chuckled softly, caressing the dazed looking prince before looking away from him, her pink eyes not showing a trace of change in her identity of either the Tyranical Psychotic Princess or the Girl Marinette Wanted to Cure, just truth “It was _never_ about him. It was about what he did.. he gave me.. so much hope..”

Princess Fragrance snapped and suddenly in a quick shuffle, a couple of servants jumped towards her command and scooted a chair for her to sit on.

Marinette stepped back as Panthera’s brainwashed body moved past her and and slunk over next to the akuma’s throne. Purring loudly like some kind of lap-cat as the akuma combed through her cat’s hair. Her once green eyes sparkling a hot, dazed, and enthralled pink.

”Shit.. I’m not even in love with Panthera. There’s nothing I really know about her it’s just this beautiful image in my head I- I don’t know what her favorite color is, what her eye color really is, other than her sweet words I don’t know- I don’t know what she thinks about me..” Rose whispered, pink eyes searching across Panthera’s dazed face. “I..”

Rose looked around her, her grip on her perfume gun tightening as she let go of Panthera

” _..this isn’t what I wanted._ ”

Marinette blinked.

Wow she didn’t expect that to actually work.

However her relief and immediate urge to take the opportunity to attack just kinda.. dropped for a moment.

_’” I don’t get love at first sight much, like, what do you know about him that hasn’t been shared in the internet?”_

_ ”There’s nothing I really know about her it’s just this beautiful image in my head I- I don’t know what her favorite color is, what her eye color really is, other than her sweet words I don’t know- I don’t know what she thinks about me..”’ _

Panthera’s text and Rose’s voice echoed in her mind as she felt her legs wobble underneath her for a questioning moment. _Do I.. love Adrien?_

But then, just as Marinette made a few steps forward to try and comfort her friend, Rose suddenly convulsed with pain, clutching her head in agony as she let out a struggled shout. Marinette reached forward.

”Rose!”

Princess Fragrance’s neck snapped forward, a harshly glowing butterfly visor covering dull violet eyes. 

”Intolerable..” They growled, sending a blast of smog towards her that she barely dodged “If she is dissatisfied, then fine, that is her problem.. I shall take my half of the deal..”

”Hawkmoth..” Marinette realized, face falling “You’re..”

The villain let out a long cackle, before grinning crookedly, her voice overtaken by the tone of the man behind the akuma

“It’s nice to formally meet you, Miss Ladybug. And better yet, say goodbye.” Hawkmoth purred through Rose’s voice “Atta—“

He was suddenly cut off by a horrible screech as the two turned to see Panthera writhing on the ground, before snarling and pouncing at the akuma, hot pink eyes glowing viciously.

” _Not my Princess.!_ ” She hissed through her teeth

”Panthera!” Marinette screamed

”GET OFF ME YOU SLAVE!” They ordered, kicking the cat off of them and sending them sprawling across the floor. The scowl that stretched across Princess Fragrance’s face was one she had never wanted to see before “Tch, how sentimental.”

Panthera hissed in pain, but was unable to stand

”I’ll be taking that ring..” Princess Fragrance said, reaching for the fallen cat.

”Lucky Charm!”

Princess Fragrance turned around in time to get an entire clothes rack to the face. Hawkmoth screamed through her in pain, but the butterfly disappeared, leaving Princess Fragrance to stumble across the ground.

Marinette’s eyes narrowed as she ripped off her gas mask, and using one of the clothespins and pinching it on her nose. Somehow, despite it not covering her mouth, prevented the perfume to affect her.

She ran over to Panthera’s fallen body, smacking away her grabby hands and shoving the gas mask onto the cat hero’s face.

_I can’t do this, not without you._ She thought, as Panthera began to breath-

...

Juleka let out a gasp of air, feeling fresh oxygen flood through her lungs, and her eyes snapping open as if she had woken up from a long, suffocating slumber.

The warmth in her body that had lulled her into it had been doused to nothing, as her control over her limbs returned, it felt like someone had thrown a cold bucket of water over her.

”Partner..” She rasped, hands reaching up her face and finding her gas mask still on it as she stared up at Marinette’s wide and relief filled eyes.

They were on the roof top now, and she could see at the corner of her eye-

“Rose..”

”It’s not Rose.” Marinette said, _of course it’s not_ “Hawkmoth he.. he controlled her.. for a moment he..”

”Same for me..” Juleka coughed, looking up at Marinette “Are you okay?”

”I’m fine.” Marinette hugged onto her, Juleka blinked with surprise. _Was she really this worried about me?_

She felt her chest rumble in a low purr as her awkwardly hovering hands clasped around Marinette and she melted in the hug for a moment, before Ladybug pulled her back to her feet and they faced Princess Fragrance.

”You’ve ruined everything!” Princess Fragrance spat, _god what happened when I was out?_ Juleka wondered. _Oh my Rose.._

The two rushed forward, Juleka dodged under a sweeping kick from her beloved and stopped her mid punch- before feeling the nozzle of a gun touching her cheek.

Juleka was sent stumbling back several feet as Princess Fragrance shot her point blank, and while the dizzying mind control effects managed to not leak through her mask, the force of the gun shot still caused her to shake her head in pain as a cloud of perfume surrounded the two girls.

She blocked a jab towards the stomach and pushed Rose to the ground, faces inches apart. She could see the blotches of bruises, scrapes, and injuries _Juleka_ had given her. She had caused this. But damn it. She was going to finish this.! Like the monster she was!

” _Let her go._ ” She spat.

”Give me your miraculous..!” Princess Fragrance growled, thrashing her off as suddenly Ladybug ran in, using the lucky charm clothes rack and pretty much clamping it over the akuma like some kind of pillory. “What the—“

Juleka’s eyes narrowed in on the perfume bottle and snatched it into her hand. She rose it to smash it against the ground but her face fell staring at it.

Running a claw over Mr Lavillant’s now corrupted bottle, she looked up at Marinette and Rose thrashing against eachother. _Break it. Break it. Break it. You have to break it.  
_

_But it’s.._

_BREAK IT!_

Juleka breathed in a shaken breath, and staring down at the akumatized perfume bottle, a single phrase echoed in her mind. _Save her._

Letting out a pained grunt, she crushed the bottle in her hands, feeling the glass shatter and stab into her palms. The perfume pouring down her wrists. She couldn’t tell if there was any blood- but that didn’t matter, as rising out of the syrupy pink liquids was the akuma butterfly.

Juleka’s ears twitched as she stared up at the fluttering butterfly before it was swiped out of the air.

”No more evil doing for you little akuma..” Marinette whispered, holding the glowing yo-yo in her palms before releasing the stark white creature, “Bye bye little butterfly..”

Juleka turned and watched as the corrupted bubbled off of Rose, leaving the girl in her place. Hair a soft blonde, clothes their lovely pink, and her eyes. Her eyes were blue again. She was back. 

The cat hero could barely control her sobs of her relief as exhaustion flooded through her again before Marinette freed the dazed Rose from the lucky charm trap and in a quick motion, threw it up into the air.

”Miraculous ladybug!”

Juleka closed her eyes in a soft purr as the healing ladybugs washed over her, kissing her bruises and pains away, and she looked down- to see Louis Lavillant’s perfume bottle back in her hands.

Ladybug’s earrings beeped indignantly.

”Shoot I’ve got to go!” She exclaimed, looking between Juleka and Rose. She ran to Juleka and gave her a sweeping hug before pulling away quickly “Good work Panthera! I’ll see you later!”

Juleka waved goodbye, realizing the lack of beeping in her ring. _I guess I didn’t use cataclysm.._

She turned and saw Rose on the ground, but before she could step forward to comfort her, to give her back the perfume bottle- Prince Ali beat her there, helping her to her feet.

”Are you okay?”

Juleka’s heart momentarily sunk but instead of some, fairy tale, dramatic kiss- Rose just smiled surprised at the Prince.

”P-Prince Ali? What am I..” Rose looked around, and her expression fell. “..did I? I remember..”

“Rose.”

Juleka stepped forward, catching the girl’s attention. A soft sad smile went across her lips and she handed Rose the bottle, 

“I believe this is yours.” She smiled, glancing at Prince Ali and giving a curt bow as Rose inspected her bottle carefully and with such nervous gentleness “Your highness.”

Juleka sucked in an uneasy breath, staring at Rose. _She’s okay, she’s back. Thank goodness._ She could feel her knees almost give under her.

”I’ll be going now, Sunbeam.”

Rose blinked up at her, and nodded. “Thank you, Panthera Noire.”

The gothic hero smiled, and before the girl could see her tears of relief- Juleka sped away.

...

Going home was tough for Rose. Part of her wanted to scream, sob, curse everything away and throw her papa’s perfume bottle away- but as she held it tighter, she knew she could never do that.

The few hours she spent with Prince Ali was wonderful, spending her time, talking about their shared passions and experiences. Death was not something Prince Ali was naive with, and he knew so. His wide eyed view on life reminded her of her own, and it was nice. But it was not a date. For a date would require her to want to date him.

Rose did not want Prince Ali.

Rose slowly stepped out of her balcony doors after her long emotional talk with her mother (which ended in tears and hugging), before blinking with surprise.

”Panthera.”

”Hello Princess” The cat hero purred, leaning carefully on the roof and handing her a purple hyacinth “A lovely night, isn’t it?”

Rose smiled softly as she clutched the flower close to her softly beating chest. But.. there was an absence of love inside it, just, a simple happiness that Panthera was there. That was all. Because Rose knew who she loved now. She was just reflecting who that was onto the girl in front of her.

That wasn’t fair to Panthera, and that surely wasn’t fair to Juleka.

Rose wanted Juleka.

Rose sat down on chair as Panthera curled up over the balcony, dancing on top of the shingles and softly murmuring a [song](https://youtu.be/oA-es3KmXzo) she probably thought Rose couldn’t recognize- emerald eyes soft as the spring leaves, but not the ones she’d wish to gaze into on her wedding day.

But she let herself smile, inhaling the smell of her perfume, and not seeing it as a burden. She looked up at Panthera and let her heart flutter, and skip, but let it simmer and grow gentle again. Because despite Panthera’s passion, that fierce fire that made Rose want to scream ‘take me’- she knew her heart belonged to someone else.

To someone familiar. To someone who had always had it, even if Rose hadn’t known. Juleka. Juleka. Juleka. Her heart would best every time she thought about her, and it felt like she was light. Rose smiled softly, looking at her friend.

”I’m sorry about today..” Rose murmured, catching Panthera’s attention. “I hope I didn’t..”

”No! No no-“ Panthera said quickly “I- I kinda got knocked out for- most of it- are you okay? I- I hurt you a lot and..”

Rose just patted her on the shoulder “Panthera, I’m okay, I was worried about you.” The two stared at eachother “Would you like some snacks?”

Panthera stared at her for a long moment before she blinked slowly and smiled, her chest letting out a soft rumble

“Yes, yes I would”

...

”What gives!?”

Juleka didn’t move as she kept Chloe pinned to the bathroom wall in some kabedon like position, her dark amber eyes narrowed with a bubbling annoyance that had burst out a few seconds ago when she had saw Chloe in the hall with a bottle of perfume she had been planning on ‘gifting’ to Rose as some replacement for her ‘shitty bottle’.

”You tried to replace Rose’s perfume bottle.” She hissed

”It smelled awful!” Chloe reasoned, trying to scootch away only to squeak when Juleka blocked her escaping path with her other arm as she dropped her leg forward, causing their faces to come closer as she snarled.

”It was her dad’s! He made it before he died!” Juleka shouted, shutting Chloe up “She-“ Juleka looked away, hiding beneath her bangs “-you can’t just replace something like that!”   


A long uncomfortable silence filled the space between them and Juleka felt the own echo of her voice dug beneath her skin as her shoulders locked and she hugged herself, stepping away from the girl. God what was she thinking here? Stupid stupid stupid...

Chloe took in a deep breath, scratching the back of her neck weakly.

“What do I do then?”

”Huh?” Juleka looked up

”I..” Chloe pursed her lips as if it was poison to try and say it “I want to fix this..”

Juleka blinked before smiling “A simple apology would be nice.”

Chloe rolled her eyes “Well I’m sor—“

”Not to me” Juleka corrected, Chloe sucked in an uneasy breath and nodded, before shuffling out of the bathroom. Juleka let out a soft laugh, Plagg poking his head out of her messenger bag and just smiling. Maybe things really were getting better.

...

”Here we are, dear! The city of _Love_! Aren’t you excited?” A woman with a thick Italian accent said, dancing down the street with a suitcase trailing behind her. The world chipper and greeting her. Because she said it did.

“Yes yes, Mama, so very excited!” The Italian girl said all too excitedly despite the slight annoyed twitch in her brow “Can’t wait to meet my new classmates!”

”Oh that’s the spirit, now I’ve heard there’s some weird things going on here according to the Chairman, but you’re going to behave and make some new friends, okay?” Her mother said before perking up “Ooh! And maybe even a little special someone?~”

Her false smile broke a moment before her mask quickly returned.

“Oh _Mama.._ ” She said in a playful whine and the woman pinched her cheek.

”Come now! Our new home is awaiting!” The woman sing songed, dancing away.

”Yes..” Lila said weakly, the Paris sun blinding her eyes “Can’t wait..”

  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe: MOVE OUT OF THE WAY IM WORKING ON MY REDEMPTION ARC  
> Rose: *gets akumatized*  
> Chloe: SHIT
> 
> Ffffffffffyep. Yep yeppity yep. Mhm. Ow.  
> Yeah so, Rose’s dad. I was up in the middle of the night when I came up with that  
> idea, and I was like: aHAH! THATS ANOTHER REASON WHY SHE LOVES ALI!  
> A few things happened and I ended up chucking most of the ‘Rose is in love with Prince Ali’ thing. Cause the akumatation had more to do with her dad than her romance. Though that didn’t stop her admiration of Ali to turn into a little bit of yandere-ness. Gabriel can’t read shit man he just assumed.
> 
> I just- yanderes make me uncomfortable I don’t like writing them. I totally could. But I’d be really uncomfortable doing it! So I’m not! So what’s here is here :)
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.. that catastrophe.
> 
> I actually ended up rewatching some of Persona 4 for Princess Fragrance’s lines, specifically Shadow Yukiko because of her “My Prince” lines. God I love Persona
> 
> I named Rose’s dad Louis after Louis Armstrong, because Rose’s whole thing is being a pun on La vie en Rose.
> 
> Anyways, new challenger approaching who’s this? *checks tags* haha  
> Uh oh.  
> Y’all should’ve expected this from me man idk what y’all think
> 
> Juleka: I can’t win against a prince!  
> Tumblr Followers: are you sure about that?
> 
> one of the songs I’ve been repeating for this chapter was Dixie Boy by April Smith and while that wasn’t featured anywhere, the tune to “Greensleeves” did. And if you know the lyrics to that, you’ll know why I choice that. Also because of Marceline and that entire arc. Yeah.  
> This chapter has a lot of songs in it. Apologizes 
> 
> Idk if that’s how gas masks work, probably not, but honestly, I’m just gonna say fuck logic here, it’s got like some filter on it.
> 
> ALSO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE ART! TOOK ME LIKE 40 MINUTES TO WHIP UP BUT I THOUGHT THIS CHAPTER DESERVED SOME ART! Next chapter will have some doodles too. Hope you like it! If you can’t see it, here’s a post that can show it to you: https://justanotherpersonsuniverse.tumblr.com/post/633996584973221888/panthera-noire-in


	32. Volpina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right uhhhhh  
> *checks the tags*
> 
> Uh  
> Don’t read if you’re hoping for Lila salt

“Panthera”

The cat hero looked up at Marinette, she seemed to be in the middle of a muttering fest but still brightened when seeing the ladybug girl.

It had been about 6 hours since the purification of Princess Fragrance.

”Partner!” Panthera grinned, waving a little too enthusiastically “What a lovely night it is! How are you?”

Marinette smiled and handed her a cup of coffee, as the two sat down.

”Quite happy now that I’m here with you” 

The strained smile on Panthera’s face fell softly and the red hero felt her heart warm as she could fear the soft familiar purr rumbling out of Panthera’s chest as the two leaned on eachother for warmth.

No words needed to be said tonight. But the words Rose still spat back so many hours still stung with her for some reason, and the thoughts she desperately smothered still came back out with a vengeance.

_Do I love Adrien Agreste?_

With every question she’d answer that of course she did! But with every answer came another reasoning that damned that. _  
_

_We’re just forcing it. We don’t._ And she’d ignore it, and try not to think about how each time that voice spoke, it became more and more convincing and kind. _It’s okay to not like him anymore._

Marinette hoped she’d get a break tomorrow.

”Hey Partner,” Panthera said with a smile, catching her attention “Wanna learn something cool?”

...

”..You okay Jules?”

Juleka blinked softly, as her mouth clamped close from her long yawn as she looked down softly at Rose.

”M’fine” She said, rubbing her eyes a bit “Didn’t get much sleep last night”

”Oh? How come?”

”Cause..”

Juleka looked away shyly, cheeks burning a little under her hair “Cause.. I was worried about you. Yesterday.”

She didn’t catch how Rose’s face flushed a bright pink as the blonde began to play with her hair “I-Is that so?”

”Are you okay?”

”Yes! Fine! S-Super!” Rose grinned, looking up at her brightly “I.. I hope you get some rest..”

”Uhm, yeah, thank you, Rose” Juleka smiled, her voice soft as she rubbed her ring around her finger

Rose nodded, thinking “Yeah and that Gala Chloe invited the class to is coming up in a few days and and-“ she blinked, looking up at Juleka “wait are you going?”

“Hm?”

“Are you going to the gala?”

“Ah. Uh. Well. As long as we don’t have to pay..” Juleka scratched the back of her neck shyly, she vaguely remembers getting that email “I mean- I don’t really have anyone to go with so I wasn’t planning to..”

“Maybe we can.. go together then?” Rose piped. Juleka’s face burned red as she weakly smiled

“Yeah! Yes! Yeah yeah! Mhm!” Juleka nodded quickly “That sounds great! I’d I’d- I’d love that. To. I’d love to go to the gala, with you.”

Rose beamed “Sweet! It’ll be so much fun! Oh right- and—“

”Excuse me?”

Juleka blinked at the unfamiliar voice, and the two girls turned around to see a girl Juleka had never seen before.

With her long dark hair tied in two locks hanging in front of her shoulder, dark dress with an orange cardigan- a girl with striking green eyes smiled politely at them.

”Hello, I’m Lila Rossi. I’m a new transfer here for..” She checked her phone “..Ms Bustier’s home room? Do you know where that is?”

The amount of time it took from Rose to go from a soft serene smile to a beaming excited grin was about negative three seconds-

“Ohmygosh! Well it’s nice to meet you, Lila! I’m Rose, this is Juleka” Rose quickly greeted, shaking the poor girl’s had like a madman, but the polite smile never left her face it was, it was actually a little unnerving to the goth. “Oh you’re gonna love it here, everyone here is so nice and like if you ignore the akumas Ladybug and Panthera Noire are just—“

Juleka flashed a nervous smile at Lila “Uh, home room is up the stairs kinda, over there-“ She mumbled, pointing off to the courtyard for the transfer student’s escape.

Lila gave her a smile and nodded “Thank you, I guess I’ll see you later!”

They waved goodbye and heard someone behind them sigh, some students. 

”You guys are lucky! Lila is so cool..” One said

”And pretty..” A taller boy whined

”And nice.!” Another pepped up.

”She is.” Juleka acknowledged with a raised eyebrow, with Rose who gave a slightly edged laugh. 

“And did you hear? Apparently she personally knows Prince Ali! And got to ride in his private jet once! And is a friend to Jagged Stone!” They all whispered, as the group of students fell into a collection of muttering of awe

”I heard she’s the daughter of an Italian ambassador.. how exotic..”

“Maybe we should befriend her! And see if she can connect us!”

”Oh my gosh yes!”

”I wouldn’t mind being her boyfriend..”

”Well” Juleka quickly said, despite the closing in her throat catching their distracted attention “Uhm, she’s new here, so maybe don’t overwhelm her..”

”Yeah” Rose agreed, one of the students chuffed, flicking her hair and suddenly turning aggressive.

”Right, your class is just so lucky! Don’t act all high and mighty just because you’ve got the Mayor’s daughter, the Lady Blogger, and Adrien Agreste in there as your classmates!” They spat, Juleka blanched and stepped back a little, but Rose stepped up immediately 

“Not just our classmates, our friends, who won’t be happy if you mess with any of us! Now get!” Rose huffed, much to their annoyance as they trampled away. Juleka sighed with relief, despite the sinking in her chest. _Can’t even protect myself.._

“I kinda forgot we had so many famous kids in our class..” She mumbled, scratching behind her neck as the two began to walk to class, Juleka completely missing Alya and Marinette walking by them.

”Well yeah! But can you believe what they said though? That Lila got to fly in a jet with Prince Ali?” Rose said, her excitement back. Juleka nodded,

”Sure I guess.. if her ma’ is the ambassador..” Juleka thought, tapping her finger on her lips curiously, she glanced seeing Marinette having some sort of freak out in the courtyard and she smiled at Rose “Let’s just get to class? I haven’t heard how your time with Prince Ali was”

Rose grinned, looping her hands with Juleka ”Okay!”

...

You know what, Juleka was having a decent day for once. Lila was really nice, though she looked semi tired at the end of class, and went out apparently with Adrien to study, how nice of him. And right now, Juleka was eating some sandwiches with Rose.

Too bad it ended so quickly.

“Rose..” Juleka said, her breath catching in her throat “ _Run_.”

The giant ass meteor about the size of the school was crashing down towards earth. Juleka spun to the frozen with fright girl.

”I SAID _RUN_!”

Students and teachers alike began to scream, running around while Ms Mendeleiev was already screaming about the clear catastrophe this was in terms of both what the fuck and something something, dinosaurs. This was definitely not how she wanted to spend her lunch period.

Juleka meanwhile, burst out of school, darting through the streets before skidding into an alleyway- her heart racing.

”Plagg!” She shouted, digging through her bag. The cat poke out of her pocket.

”What?” He yawned, blinking upwards at the meteor “Oh that’s interesting.”

”Plagg, Claws Out!”

She jumped out of the alleyway, claws scraping against the brick, before she was bounding across the city. _How are we supposed to stop a fucking meteo—_

The bricks underneath her heels broke and she was sent tumbling down. Juleka squeaked, falling through the air, before twisting around and landing on her feet. She wheezed, before looking up in confusion.

Sitting in front of her was a strange.. eh.. poster? She swore this used to be a Ladybug poster, but instead it was of.. a strange familiar looking girl in a fox costume carrying Adrien Agreste?

Juleka reached forward and tried to brush her hand across it, only to blink with surprise as it disappeared in a flash of orange smoke that made her cough.

The poster was back, and while Juleka had originally thought that was a strange hallucination, she waved around through the puffs of orange clouds that wisped away to nothing.

Her eyes narrowed before she snapped back to attention and began running down the street again towards the Louvre, where the meteor was headed. Her heart racing.

However just as she skidded onto a nearby building, her eyes widened as an orange blur shot by her, and in an explosion of force, the meteor was slowly slowed to a stop by a small figure- stopping on a nearby rooftop.

Juleka’s ear twitched and she slipped down the alleyway, eyes still wide before the figure somehow managed to push the meteor back upwards before shooting the meteor into the atmosphere, and-

Exploding it into a ring of dust?

People still cheered for “Volpina” and for a moment, Juleka assumed the meteor just straight up exploded. But no.. those clouds of orange smoke..

_Just like the poster.. wait.._

Juleka didn’t trust this Volpina, and spotting a red figure by a roof, she quickly clambered over to Ladybug. Who’s face was twisted with irritation and thought. Her mouth opened to tell the girl what she had thought only for the orange blur of light to shoot down right next to them.

She squeaked, as Volpina lifted her head- and Juleka took in her look.

Long maroon hair in two tied locks hanging from the side of her face that faded to a curly white, her suit a light orange with a pale stomach and chest. While two long fox ears twitched above her head. A sash that flapped out into a tail curled behind the girl, and her sharp thin green eyes glowed beneath her mask.

It was the same girl from the poster. She didn’t like this.

Juleka didn’t step back, despite the bristling in her hair as Ladybug swung around as well in equal, but more visual surprise. The fox hero met her suspicious gaze with a polite smile that made Juleka feel an uneasy chill go up her spine.

“Volpina, right?” She greeted, with a strained smile, glancing at Ladybug and back “Can’t believe it took us this long to get a new teammate.”

”Teammate? Don’t you think it’s so suspicious that-“ Marinette started, Juleka’s tail lashed _Partner Shh! If she know’s we’re suspicious she might go aggressive!_ She mentally screamed, forcing herself to pretend she ignored her.

”Hey hey, at least she got the job done! Right, Partner? We can’t help but appreciate that!” She said, before sending a look at Marinette. The ladybug hero looked slightly hurt and ticked, so Juleka wasn’t sure she got the correct message.

Juleka looked at Volpina who preened at the praise. _No good. No good at all. We need to keep her close. But I can’t send Marinette a clear message without blowing off the idea that I trust her._ _Unless_..

”Right right! I’m a miraculous hero! Just like you two! Anyways, there’s no time, I need your two’s help. On my way here, I saw something nuts. Let’s go!” Volpina shouted, before shooting off the building. Ladybug followed before Juleka could yank her backwards and grunted, jumping forward as well.

_Something’s wrong. Really wrong. I don’t like this and I don’t know how to prove what I saw._ Juleka thought _Marinette is definitely suspicious too, but if she keeps acting this agro against Volpina.._

They landed behind a chimney, and peeking over it. Juleka blinked eith surprise as she stared at the man standing on the tower. _Was.. what was.._

”It’s Hawkmoth, in the flesh.!” Ladybug and Volpina murmured in surprise, Juleka blinked. _Wait, really? How was I supposed to know that? We’ve never seen him!_

“He never shows up! Something big is going on. Really big!” Ladybug said, eyes widened as she bit onto her thumb with worry. However Volpina didn’t seem the littlest bit worried.

”We can take him down, but it's gonna take all three of us. We better make the most of our..” Volpina glanced at Juleka and gave a smile “..individual talents”

_She wants us to split up!_ Juleka realized, glancing at Ladybug who was still focused on Hawkmoth. _Damn it! How do I-_

_“_ You can count on us! Partner!” Juleka grinned uncomfortably, immediately catching Ladybug’s slightly offended expression.

”Hold on there, _I’m_ Panthera’s partner!” Marinette sputtered a little jealously, Juleka rose an eyebrow but it was enough for Ladybug to catch all of Ladybug’s attention. “A-And I don’t quite trust you yet either! First the meteorite, now Hawk Moth appearing both on the same day, then you!? Don't you think that's a little bit unusual?”

Okay shit, that was again, a little more aggressive than Juleka had hoped. Jesus what was up with Marinette today?

”How could you say that?” Volpina said, stepping back a little.

Marinette burned with anger “What even is your Miraculous- _Volpina_?”

”It’s my necklace! Are you-“

”Relax, Partner” Juleka said softly, pushing herself between them, “We can trust, Volpina. She’s one of us after all!” She said defender as Volpina grinned with pride, staring down at Ladybug with a glowing sense of smugness. But Juleka knew how to lie.

Panthera looked at Marinette carefully, a little more forcibly then necessary, but that was the hope, as Ladybug met her eyes.

She then made a show to look down at her, obsidian claws for a long period, drawing attention to them, before hanging them at her sides- And slowly began to spell something Volpina hadn’t focused on, but something she made sure Ladybug’s silvery blue eyes fell on.

...

”..Sign language?”

Panthera nodded, signing as she spoke “Yeah, me ma’ has hearing problem so taught me an’ my brother how to sign, along with.. other reasons.” Her smile broke for a moment before returning quickly “Who knows! Maybe it can help during a mission?”

”I don’t know..” Marinette bit on her thumb “Seems hard..”

Panthera laughed “No worries, how about the basic alphabet?”

_It could be useful.._ Marinette thought

“Okay! Teach me!” She grinned

...

_D-I-S-T-R-U-S-T—F-O-X_

Juleka grinned with success as Ladybug’s eyes blinked with surprise and understanding, as they flicked back up at the cat hero who winked and gave a smile at Volpina again.

”So what do we do? Volpina?” She asked sweetly. Volpina grinned a little too widely, and pointed forward at ‘Hawkmoth’s silhouette.

”Ladybug, go to his left, Panthera Noire, you take the right and I'll come from behind.” she ordered smoothly, twirling her.. flute? In her hand?

Marinette’s eyes knitted together with anger, snapping away from Juleka’s hand “No! I...I take the right, Panthera Noir goes from behind and you..” She scowled a little, looking away “..Take the left.”

”Fine. Makes no difference to me!” Volpina laughed, flying away. Juleka’s ear twitched, yanking Marinette’s wrist backwards.

”Partner.”

”What are you doing, we need to go after her!” Marinette hissed through her teeth.

” _Partner_.” Juleka said a little more harshly “Chill, you’re really on edge today. She thinks she’s got us in her little spiderweb, but she doesn’t, just do what she says and I’ll have your back.”

Marinette huffed, looking away and Juleka sighed, running a hand through her hair. _Someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?_

“What’s wrong, bug?” She asked

”It’s..” Marinette paused “..nothing. It’s nothing. Let’s just go.”

The red hero swung off and Juleka discreetly followed suit.

She was right to do so. As no less than five minutes later, she peeked over the side of a wall to see Volpina, standing over Ladybug’s frightened body with dozens, and she meant it, DOZENS of floating rocket launchers, guns, and explosives pointed at the fox’s command.

She couldn’t hear much of what she was saying, so Juleka snuck forward as quickly as possible.

”Give the miraculouses over! Or the building is going down!” Volpina snarled

”How about you go down on me?” Juleka purred, and kicked right into Volpina’s back, however instead of sending the fox hero falling towards the roof, her heel went straight through a cloud of smoke.

A roar of anger echoed across another roof and they tuned around, seeing Volpina behind another chimney top.

”Ugh! Do you really have to make those kind of innuendoes?! NOW?! IN THIS FIGHT?!” She shouted. _So they were Illusions!_

”You had no problem hugging up on Adrien, earlier!” Marinette said, wiping out the other rocket illusions, jumping onto the ledge with Juleka. Volpina scowled.

”You don’t know anything about me! He was supposed to be- MINE!” Volpina screamed, before running off. Juleka’s ear twitched.

”To the mansion?”

”To the mansion.” 

...

Running across the rooftops, Marinette filled her in.

”Lila was.. lying?” Juleka echoed, as they landed on a roof top, feeling a little betrayed. “Huh..”

”And she was snuggling up on him, and talking about me and and-!” Marinette growled a little forcibly, tugging at her pigtails with irritation, Juleka batted her hands away trying to keep the girl from hurting herself.

”Right right, your ticked. But something felt off about.. what Lila said.” Juleka murmured, Marinette rose an eyebrow

”What?”

”’He was supposed to be mine’, I don’t get that..” Juleka mumbled “Doesn’t sound like a crush..”

”So she’s in love with him and jealous?” Marinette huffed, Juleka’s eye twitched.

”Okay maybe, but I think you’re the one being jealous here, Partner. Seriously what’s up?” Juleka asked, a little sick of this whole puffy thing. So what Lila was lying, she was nice?

”Nothing!” Marinette waved her hands angrily, crossing her arms. “I was just suspicious of Volpina!”

”Well it’s clearly something more, because even though Volpina is an akuma, and you were _right_ to be suspicious, what if she wasn’t?” Juleka asked, turning to her “What if she _was_ a fox superhero trying to do good? What would be your reasoning then?”

Marinette’s face twisted “I.. was.. I..” She growled “I was jealous okay!? She was lying to be with Adrien and he was right there and, and, she, He, and I.. I _love_ him so I-“

”Do you?”

The red hero didn’t get to answer as Volpina’s cackle echoed through them, their heads spun around to see Volpina bounding across the rooftops with Adrien in her arms.

“She’s headed towards the Eiffel Tower!”

”Go!”

They rushed after her, Juleka felt a sting of regret inside her chest from yelling at Marinette’s who’s face was still twisted with thought and anger as they made it across the city and started to rush up the Eiffel Tower.

However as they leapt onto a close beam, they looked up to see Volpina’s cackling form, hanging Adrien off of the edge with one arm.

”Ah ah ah!” Volpina’s voice called out, they looked up as the Italian fox held up the boy by the scruff in one of her hand, dangling over the edge “Hand over your miraculous or Model boy becomes lunch meat on the ground!”

”Don’t do it, Ladybug!” Adrien yelled

“Adrien!” Marinette shouted with fear, before grimacing “I thought you _loved_ him!”

Lila’s eyes narrowed with anger “Love is such a strong word, no, of course not. You don’t just fall in love with someone you barely know like that!” She spat, dangling the model freely “The reason I’m after him is reasons irrelevant to _love_!”

Juleka forced a sly smile “So does that mean you’re available for girls like me then, Vixen?”

However to her shock, Volpina only got angrier “NO! NO DAMN IT!” She roared, starting to peel her fingers off of Adrien’s wrist much to his fear “THE JEWELERY FOR THE BOY! GIVE THEM OVER!”

Marinette’s face fell and immediately started reaching for her earrings. Juleka’s eyes widened and slapped the red hero’s hand away- grabbing her by the shoulder.

”What are you doing?!” She snapped

”She said she’s going to drop him!” Marinette cried, looking back upwards. Juleka refused to stare up, knowing her resolve would die in an instant at looking at Adrien’s helpless eyes. Juleka grabbed Marinette, pulling her towards her face by the chin and burning her gaze into hers.

”So you’re going to give your earrings over even though he might just be an illusion?!” Juleka asked angrily

”What if he’s real though!? And he falls!?” Marinette shot back fearfully, silver blue eyes wide trying to search the cat hero’s face very desperate answers,

Juleka grimaced, “Then I catch him- And _you_ woman-up, and cure Volpina!” She sucked in a pained breath through teeth, putting a hand on Marinette’s shoulder and leaning closer to her face “Don’t let your heart become a puppet to your emotions unless you know what you want.”

Flashes of Princess Fragrance’s grin flickered across her brain and she let out a trembled exhale, looking back at Marinette and letting go. Marinette blinked with surprise, before inhaling and nodding. The two heroes looked up at Volpina.

”Bet?” Marinette shouted, her voice gaining it’s strength again “If you really had the hots for Adrien, you wouldn’t!”

”Wrong answer.” Volpina said coldly, her thin green eyes narrowing, and proceeded to throw the screaming Adrien off the tower.

Juleka nodded to Marinette and let go of the beam and leapt backwards, proceeding to dive after the blonde.

Reaching him within seconds, the cold wind bit at her face as she immediately latched onto him, flipping through the air and blindly throwing her arm upwards.

She looked up with a grin as the sound of Ladybug’s yo-yo whizzed into her ears and the toy shot around and into her hands, she gave Adrien a smile as they whipped around through the air as Ladybug ran up the beams, before they flipped onto the top of the tower, and she plopped Adrien safety onto the solid ground, his golden locks a fluffy mess.

”Holy shit.” He said

Juleka cracked her neck to the side, giving a trusting smile to Marinette who leapt onto the Eiffel Tower. 

Her eyes were shining again, and they nodded to eachother. Volpina snarled with irritation, bringing her flute to her lips in a smooth twirl and letting out a shrieking whistle through it- and in a flash of light- the tower was covered in clones.

Juleka gripped her staff tightly, smashing them into a few running towards her, watching as they exploded into nothing. The original Volpina disappeared in a choir of snickering.

However as many illusions she slammed into, more would just come. She spat with pain as every know again she’d feel a painful whack against her side or head from the real Volpina, but when she swung in that direction, she’d get nothing but orange smoke.

She gave a trusting look to Ladybug who smiled “Lucky Charm!”

Falling into Ladybug’s hand was this.. red wrapper? Opening it Juleka’s senses were overtaken by the smell of chocolate, and the reflected light from the inside of the wrapper blinding her momentarily.

”What do we do with that?” She asked

Ladybug thought for a moment before grinning, taking out the chocolate she threw it over to Adrien who stared at it like a literal kid in a candy store and opened the wrapper up, until it’s reflection waved across the multiple Volpina’s.

Only one flinched from the light.

”Cataclysm!” Juleka slammed her glowing fist against the ground and a trail of decay traveled up the tower, beams of half corroded metal suddenly creaked and then snapped off of the tower’s binding, falling on top of Volpina’s real body in a cage.

Volpina snarled with rage, thrashing around in the bars as the smoke cleared, obliterating the rest of the clones. Adrien finished the rest of the chocolate with a happy look.

“Trapped like a fox” Ladybug said victoriously, ripping the fox pendant off of Lila’s chest and shattering it against the ground. The corrupted butterfly fluttered out of it “Your days are over Akuma! Time to de-evilize!” She swiped it out of the air “Gotcha!”

Opening up her yo-yo, the pale butterfly flew free into the air. Volpina collapsed against the bars tiredly, her clothing rippling away revealing the fallen Lila Rossi.

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

They were overtaken by the soft flurry of ladybugs, fixing the Eiffel Tower and pulling the bars around Lila way. Adrien stopped recoridng

”I’m gonna tell Alya about this!” He informed

“‘Kay!” Juleka called back, turning around to Lila who shook her head away. Marinette sucked in a breath and crouched next to her, offering her hand.

“Ladybug?” Lila murmured in confusion

”I.. Lila.. I totally overreacted and.. never should've spoken to you like that. I'm sorry.” Marinette said softly, Lila blinking in surprise by the genuine apology “If you like Adrien, you should totally go for him!”

And like that, Lila’s expression soured again as she looked away “I-Whatever, forget it.”

”Huh?”

”You were right, Ladybug. We’ll.. never be friends.” Lila spat, scooping the fox pendent up and shoving it into her pocket, looking away,

Ladybug and Juleka shared a look and Juleka made her move. _If she was a liar.._ Juleka skipped forward, offering a hand to Lila to help her down. 

“Now vixen, I’d love to see you more often in Paris, so please stick around and enjoy your stay here, regardless of the akumas,” She purred, as she quirked up an eyebrow “I’d love it even more to meet the real Lila, so no more lies now.. okay girl?”  


The Italian girl just huffed, eyes adverting away, a burning look of shame going across her face as she began to walk away to the emergency exit again.  Juleka rose an eyebrow at this.

That’s not the usual reaction.. and while she _could_ just be a homophobic bitch.. No. Some else is up..

Without thinking Juleka grabbed onto the back of Lila’s jacket, pulling her back to where they were standing

”What the-“

”Partner, why don’t you go take Adrien home? I wanna talk to Lila.” Juleka said _What are you doing?_ Her mind screamed.

_”_ Uh _.._ Okay.” She replied “I’ll see you later then..?” Ladybug said, before jumping off with the blonde in her arms. Lila turned around to look at her, her eyes narrowing with anger. A long uncomfortable silence filled the space between them.

”What?” Lila barked, throwing her arms up “What could you possibly want?”

Juleka bristled a bit, unprepared for the burst of anger before smoothly leaning back casually.

“Why Adrien?” Juleka asked simply, taking Lila up in her arms and lowering them to the flatter platform beneath them.  


“Huh?” She sputtered, Lila blinked in confusion.

“Why Adrien?” Juleka repeated curiously, as their feet touched down on a flatter area of the tower. Lila just stared at her, trying to read her, calculate her, it was all in her face.  


“Shouldn’t you be leaving?” Lila asked, raising an eyebrow

“I guess” Juleka said, leaning casually on her pole before looking off “I.. wanted to take in the view a bit more, and talk to you.”

Lila was silent, staring at her for a moment before looking off.

“Oh.” She said, “Well, I _guess_ it’s pretty.”

Juleka heard her ring beep, her eyes narrowed for a moment as she looked at Lila, who was now taking in the sight.

_ I can’t just let it end like this _ She realized, before nodding to herself

“Stay here, I need to recharge.” She said, the Italian girl looked up confusedly before shrugging

“As if I had a choice”

Juleka nodded and sauntered off to the side, slipping into a corner below them and detransforming. It was sobering to see how far up they were and how easily she could fall off as Juleka. Without any magic protection.

Glancing at Plagg she reached into her back pocket to grab a spare cheese stick she had brought for just in case recharging. She gave herself a moment to breath, clutching her sides as she leaned on the beams.

”Kitten, you okay?” Plagg asked, tilting his head to the side. Juleka smiled softly, the cold air wisping through her dark locks.

”Tired. But I can’t end it like this.” Juleka whispered “I’ve got a bad feeling if I do.”

”Then go with your gut! I know I do for everything!” Plagg grinned, as he swallowed down the piece of cheese. Juleka chuffed

”I know, that’s why you’re hungry all the time” She teased “Alright, Plagg- Claws out-“

She skipped out back to Lila as Panthera again, as the Italian girl was now leaning to stare at the city. Soft green eyes deep in thought.  


“Ladybug was being a little.. mean today.” Juleka said, catching her attention again as she leaned on the railing next to her. Tail twisting around. “But I didn’t hear everything that happened, could you tell me?”

...

”..she ruined my chances.” Lila said, picking at her nails “Adrien’s bound to tell everyone by now that I’m the biggest liar in history.”

They had been sitting here for a little while, some people came up to ask if everything was solved and Juleka had professionally waved them off. Like she promised during Vanisher, she wasn’t letting her classmates’ problems go unnoticed, not ever again. Not even the new ones. 

”Probably not biggest liar” Juleka replied, leaning on her cheek “But yeah? And why does that matter?”

”It just _does_.” Lila spat “I need them to like me for the short miserable time I’m here. If they don’t, well what else do I have?”

”Well if you’re only here for a short time, then why go for dating Adrien?” Juleka asked. Lila blinked and sat down, thinking for a long moment as the cole Paris hair tussled through her brown locks. However with the realization of what her answer was, she seemed to grow angry.

“It’s.. cause I have to.. I _should_.” Lila hissed, pulling her legs closer to herself “I.. Adrien he- he’s everything a girl could want.. he’s _basically_ Prince Charming and he’s- well- he’s rich.” She snorted, before her voice grew grim again “My mama wants me to marry someone influential- to marry someone _in general_ \- but I just- I don’t..” she sniffed

Juleka watched as the girl broke, shoulders shaking as her hands nervously hovered over her.

“I’m fucking..  _broken_..“ Lila rasped, as if saying it was poison to herself “I couldn’t even like _the_ perfect dude.. I’m- I can’t- I _can’t_ love anyone.. I don’t- I don’t _want_ to. But Mama told me I’m wrong- she told me I _need_ to- so I-I tried..”  


Lila covered her face “I really really tried.. I tried to like guys.. I tried to like girls.. I don’t like either.. or anything between.. I aimed for the best and still it was nothing, why am I like this?!”  


Lila glared at the floor, her words bumbling out of her mouth in a sense of connected but incoherentness

“I _needed_ him!” Lila cried “I needed to like him! He was my only chance! I thought I could just- He’s supposed to be this _hot_ dreamboat everyone loves, so I thought I could just.. be normal enough for _once_.. maybe.. maybe Mama would look at me again without having to pretend everything’s fine.. and maybe Papa w-would love me again! Maybe-“

Lila stopped herself, her head hung in shame as she sat down. Juleka was silent for a long moment, thinking. Her tail twitched as her mind wracked for words, before blinking. _Oh. It’s that._

“What do you want in life, Lila? Like, without any restrictions of your mom, of what’s on your shoulders, of what others would think- just tell me?” Juleka asked. Lila took in a deep breath and shallowly smiled

“I want.. my papa to love me.. I want.. I want to be rich.. or to be honest, I just want a job I like..“ She chuckled hollowly “I want mama to look at me without having to _pretend_ I’m normal.. I don’t want to be.. _broken_ \- I want to not have to worry- about this _thing_ about me and just- just- just not have it defy _everything_ I am, I just-“

She took in a deep breath, voice shaking “I just want to be _okay_.. I don’t- I don’t wanna feel this way anymore.. I don’t want to be with _anyone_.. but I don’t get to make that choice..”  


There was a long silence.

”Do you feel bad about not liking people romantically or because it makes your mom upset?” Juleka asked, Lila thought for a moment, but couldn’t answer. Juleka sighed, wiping away one of the Italian girl’s tears “Lila, you’re _not_ broken. You never were- do you know the term aromantic?”

Lila paused, looking up in confusion and embarrassment from how easy she broke down ”N-No?”

Juleka sucked in a breath, nodding. _Right right right right rightrighright._ She thought, cause she remembered she could do that. She could think.

_”Okay so_ , first before I say anything..how do you see? Romance? As an option for you?” She asked carefully “Just as a.. as a recap?”

Lila nodded carefully, tugging at her skirt “I- don’t.. see it.. as an option, I’d.. ever willingly take- I don’t- have a connection for it- at all. Or sex. Or- anything.” She cursed under her breath, careful with her words “I- Don’t- want it. Not because I’m stubborn, not because I haven’t.. f-found the right guy yet I just. Don’t. Feel.. _connected_ to that idea.”

Juleka nodded, sniffing “Right- so.. Asexuality, and Aromanticism is when people have the lack- or disinterest- in sexual, for Asexual, and-or.. Romantic, for Aromantic, attraction.” She said carefully “Romance or Sex just doesn’t.. do it for them.”

“So you’re saying I’m incomplete. Great.” Lila spat, looking away.

“No! I- Sex.. or romance.. nah none of that makes us whole. Love definitely does, but love doesn’t have to be defined as those _two_ things.” Juleka murmured, leaning on her elbow.  


Her ear twitched, searching every bit of wisdom and words that could describe how she felt inside her mind.  


“Even if it feels like it..” The cat hero said “..like it has to be _one_ way.. all straight, and black and white, you have to know that it isn’t- because once you do, you’ll realize; how could you ever be broken?”  


“You don’t-“ Lila stopped herself as she stared at Juleka. Probably the realization that ‘you don’t understand’ would be a lie. 

There was a long pause as Juleka spoke again, her nails fidgeting with the zippers on her pants as her eyes narrowed.

“Lies don’t make you whole either. No that- those- those make you empty.” She said softly, before looking up at her again.

”No more lies, Rossi.” Juleka said, her voice gentle but firm as she stood up and looked down at Lila “That class.. they’ll love you. Regardless if you have real connections with celebrities or not. And they’ll still love you if you fess up.” 

She pressed a finger against the Italian girl’s chest ”Don’t mess this opportunity you have to make things right up, so just please.” Juleka said, looking at her with an almost pleading expression. “Stop.”  


Lila found herself frozen as the cat hero stared at her, before laughing light heartedly

“Besides- if you just wanted a ticket to fame- hanging around with those kiddos will get you actual connections to those celebrities you like!” Juleka said, looking away “I mean- Adrien’s a pretty chill dude, Marinette is literally on a first name basis with Jagged Stone-“ _Though it’s a coin flip if she’s still okay with you after today_ “-and Rose-“

Juleka paused, for a moment, before continuing “- _knows_ Prince Ali and is _friends_ with him. The list goes on. So if you just see the class as pawns or whatever- at least be efficient, Lila? And make a few friends on your way to fame?”  


Lila was silent.  


“I feel like people will be made at me if they find out I’m.. I’m.. Aromantic, and Ace.” Lila said, testing the words a little “I know my mom will think worse. She _has_ thought worse. She’s.. she likes the world she lives in, even if it’s not the world the rest of us live in.”

“How can you be fucking mad at someone for NOT doing anything? Like how?” Juleka said, leaning back “Like: ‘hey I’m not gonna kiss anyone’ and they’d be like ‘Noo the CHILDREN wILL SeE iT’” Throwing her hands up “L-like what? Why are people like this?”

Lila snorted “That’s.. definitely a perspective on it” she softened “I guess.. people don’t like the idea of others breaking the Status quo..”

”Wow, priorities much?” Juleka chuckled “Well, Paris sure likes me. And I’m the practically gayest cat in France! So! If the majority of a city can like me, I’m quite sure, that a small class of kids, will like you.”

The two stared at eachother for a long moment, and Lila let out a breath. As if she had breathed in for the first time in a long time, wiping away the rest of her tears.

”I hardly stay in one place all the time.” She said “Even if I somehow become friends with them.. I can’t guarantee that’ll last.. and it’s gonna hurt, it’s gonna hurt so bad if we have to leave.”

”Nothing lasts forever” Juleka murmured, hair falling over her face as she clutched tightly to her ring “But you can look back at the times now and remember this as a good memory. And while you might feel sad it’s over, well, you can feel happy it.. _happened_.”

“You know.. It’s funny, I can’t tell if this whole personality you have as Panthera is you taking off your mask.. or putting on one..” Lila giggled, making Juleka freeze for a moment before Lila waved a hand “but hey, what do I know- I was the faux fox.”

Silence filled the space between them as Lila clutched herself. The amusement dry on her voice.

“You know-” Lila didn’t face her when Juleka spoke up “-I think you made a good fox today- even if- well- it was a whole trick. You sure fooled me.”  


A lie. Of course. But as Juleka smiled goofily, she was sure Lila knew, and heard it as a joke. They shared a weak smile and felt back to silence. Lila, unsure how to respond, just chuckled.

“Sure”

”I’ll take you back to school now, I think I’ve talked your ear long enough” Juleka mused, letting Lila climb onto her back as she stepped backwards “Off we go-“

Juleka sprung through the city, Lila clutching her tightly. But while her heart felt at least a little lighter, something else was happening. Far. Far away.

...

_”Nooroo..” Hawkmoth grinned, as he held up the brooch in his hand, the akuma fluttering by his face as he looked sinisterly to his book “I renounce you.. temporarily..”_

* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what character is actually staying for Season 2! Hopefully! Look sorry guys I actually like Lila, wanted to take a dive with her character, I’ve done it before, sue me
> 
> Anyways if you’re wondering when that whole conversation was taking place, this whole character development shebackle was happening a little before and during the same time Marinette was visiting with Master Fu.
> 
> Anywaywaywayways *slaps aro ace onto Lila* fuck canon I like my bastard fox baby. She’s an awful person and I love her. I hope she gets the comeuppance she deserves on the show but here, she’s baby. 
> 
> Also note: Aromantic and Ace people aren’t awful, they’re good, they’re valid and they exist, don’t take this AroAce Lila thing the wrong way. AroAce aren’t heartless people and if you say so, please respectfully leave.  
> And if you’re.. a reader who is either Asexual or Aromantic or on the spectrum of either, you are safe here and I hope you are having a nice wonderful day.
> 
> Sexuality is wonderfully fluid and, like Juleka said, you aren’t broken. Who you are is beautiful and it’s okay to feel good about yourself.
> 
> I took some lines and inspiration from the Netflix show Sex Education, which has taught me more than the American school system ever has. So that’s funny.
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. I’m gonna be honest, I was really scared with this chapter, but I knew this is what I wanted to write, so yeah, I Hope to god this wasn’t.. terrible. And if it was. Let me know.
> 
> If you can’t see the art here’s a link to a post: https://justanotherpersonsuniverse.tumblr.com/post/629071717058379776/ladybug-and-panthera-noire-in
> 
> Anyways.. I wonder what that Gala Rose was talking about was..
> 
> ALSO ALSO BIG THANKS TO SPARTENXHUNTERX FOR PREREADING THIS! GO READ THEIR SHIT! THEY ARE SO FUCKING COOL


	33. The Collector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot this episode existed, oh well

Juleka didn’t see when Lila completely told the class about her fibs, she had dropped the Italian student off and hung back a little outside of the class, but she was there when she was welcomed to the class with open arms, for real this time. Which had made the girl cry a little.

And as Lila was dragged off by a few of her other classmates, including a beaming Alya who brought the girl into the ‘Have no idea what anyone else is talking about cause we’re all transfers’ group which was originally made up of just her and Adrien, Juleka just smiled in the background. Letting herself blend in around the excitement. 

She didn’t have to be the center of attention to know she helped save someone. After all, what were heroes for? She glanced up at Rose who was beaming at Lila and felt a flicker of warmth go through her chest. Her cheeks darkened and she hid under her bangs.

However the moment was ruined by Chloe, for a reason they didn’t really expect though.

”A-Adrien he-“ She blubbered, holding up her phone shakily “He..!” She couldn’t finish her sentence, falling into dramatic tears as she draped herself across the table. Sabrina plucked the phone out of her hands and both her and Alix gasped next to her.

”Adrien’s not coming back to school tomorrow.” Alix said

”Oh well, when is he coming back?” Nino asked a little anxiously

”NEVER!” Sabrina cried, accidentally throwing the phone into the air- to which Alya caught and began to pass around with varying shocked expressions as Chloe put her face in her hands with worry.

Marinette had made it her moment to walk into the room, however stressed about different means. Juleka looked up from the back of the class, 

“What’s going on?”

Juleka moved herself closer and leaned against the wall next to Rose, who latched onto her arm. They shared a nod to eachother, as Chloe was awkwardly comforted by Alix and Sabrina. Why Alix? Juleka didn’t know. She wasn’t there for Chapter 28 okay? Give her a break she doesn’t see their, love, shithole, thing- I’m getting off topic.

”Adrien's never coming back to school! Ever!” Chloe cried, throwing herself over the table again.

”His dad grounded him” Kim said, passing back the phone to Alix who held onto it for the weeping blonde, Juleka wondered if this was just her being dramatic or like- her being genuinely this distraught.

”For life” Max added

”Something about losing this major important book that belongs to his dad.” Nino said, Marinette let out a signph of relief for whatever reason but no one noticed it when Lila pushed her way forward to take Chloe’s phone from Alix’s hand

“And it may have been my fault. Shoot.” Lila tsked, thinking for a moment.

”Oh yeah, and Lila was lying about all the stuff she was talking about” Alya added, Marinette blinking with surprise.

”She.. fessed up?”

”Did you know?”

Marinette just gave a nervous giggle “Ahah, I just uh, had a feeling..”

Juleka rolled her eyes, as Alya just gave the panicked Marinette a silly pat on the head. Lila’s eyebrows knitted together by the window in deep thought.

”Why would Mr Agreste have such a weird book about..” She muttered, before her eyes widened with horrified consideration. Juleka blinked, staring at her. _What is she muttering about?_

“Lila? You okay?” Juleka asked, the class turning heads to Lila who froze at the attention for once. She was silent for a brief second before pulling on a quick smile.

”Yeah, I just- feel bad. To be honest. Adrien can’t come to school because of me and all because I thought his book was.. interesting. I thought it was an Art Portfolio.” Lila said quickly, tossing one of her tied locks of hair behind her shoulder before she looked down guiltily “I threw it away in the park though..”

Juleka didn’t see the flicker of confusion, relief, and touched look of Marinette’s face as she continued to look at Lila.

”I mean, yeah, sure, it really is serious but it's not like he's sick or anything, you know.” Marinette said hopefully, rallying everyone’s attention “Surely we can fix this, right? We won't just stand by and let this happen!”

”But Marinette the book-“

”Lila!” The class president pointed at the Italian girl her raised her eyebrows at the suddenly burst of energy “Later! We can return it later together!” She said, hopping towards the door,

“Marinette where are you going?” Alya squawked- And with that, Marinette bolted out of the classroom.

”Right well that was-“

And not seconds later—

Alya waved her phone “Akuma alert! It’s- It’s Mr Agreste! Adrien-“

...

”-is in trouble!” Ladybug shouted over the rooftops as Juleka chased after her on all fours, pouncing from chimney to chimney- “Sorry if you missed school, I can’t believe we’re dealing with another two day akuma!”

“My school day already got interrupted by Volpina, once Collector apparently showed his ugly face they just cancelled the rest of the day, no worries Partner” Juleka said, flipping off of a building to the next. “Has Adrien posted anything else about the Akuma?”

”Nothing other than ‘Dangerous’” Ladybug replied, as they stopped on a high rooftop, the wind blowing through their hair. The red hero sucked in an uneasy breath, glancing at Juleka and away occasionally. Her tail twitched.

”Partner? Something up?”

Ladybug made a strained smile “It’s.. it’s nothing!” She said “I just- it’s been a really busy day.”

Juleka looked down _oh.._ “Yeah I-I’m sorry for yelling at you, earlier. At the Eiffel Tower, I know you were freaked out I-“

”No no! I- I needed that. Then.” L-Marinette said, rubbing her side. “I’ve just got some stuff to.. think about. And..”

”And?”

Ladybug stared focusedly at the city scape, as the Eiffel Tower was suddenly sucked from existence “..and depending on how this fight goes, I have no idea what the outcome might be..”

”You said you had an idea for who Hawkmoth might be right? Who was it?” Juleka asked, spinning her baton in her hand. Ladybug bit her lip, staring at her- for a moment she looked like she wanted to say something but-

“No one, I don’t think it’s Him anymore. Especially with this Akuma.” Marinette said, waving her off. “Let’s head to the Manor.”

Juleka nodded, as they bolted forward again.

Entering through the same window they did during Simon Says, it looked like a murder scene. Trashed papers, thrown paintings, shattered pots and columns. It was..

”I don’t like this.” Juleka mumbled “All this for a book?”

Marinette looked around a little nervously, “Apparently so.. I hope Adrien is okay. He wouldn’t capture his own son.. w-would he?”

Juleka pursed her lips, taking in a deep breath “If it damaged his brand, I don’t think so.”

”You think he doesn’t care for any reason other than that?” Marinette asked, though it wasn’t as accusatory as Juleka thought it would, just a genuine question brought from a soft feeling of.. sadness?

Panthera’s tail lashed, “I don’t know. It’s something to consider or think about though, I guess.” She mumbled, crossing her arms.

Marinette paused, and for a moment, she reached out towards Juleka’s shoulder- but retracted it back. Juleka was. tired. She was really tired, it’d been a long ass day and she didn’t know what the hell to do.

Adrien was a really nice guy and like- god he didn’t deserve to be yanked out of school because of a stupid book. Juleka rubbed her face. She just wanted to go home honestly.

There was a moment of silence before Marinette spoke up again.

”Could I get a hug? It’s been a stressful day.”

Juleka looked up, a little confused _I mean if it cheers her up_..

She carefully strolled to the shorter girl in red and wrapped her arms around her in a hug, before realizing how warm it was. She melted into Marinette’s embrace as the girl softly stroked through her hair. Juleka pulled away, smiling.

”You tricked me.”

”Maybe, but thanks, Panthera.” Marinette said, the two shared a trusting look- but were interrupted by a deep raspy cackle.

The two heroes spun around to see The Collector, His skin was a light sickly purple, and his pointy white striped hair stuck upwards, popping out with his dark black and red glasses with a suit to match. He flipped meticulously through a small black and red book, before looking up at them with a cruel smile.

He snapped his book closed and gave them an all too wide smile.

Juleka immediately threw her baton forward, aiming to conk him on the head- only to watch in shock and frustration as it was immediately sucked right into the page’s.

The Collector grinned, opening the book to face them as their eyes watched the image of her pole appearing across the paper.

”A nice piece? Wouldn’t you think?” He asked, flipping through the pages, as if showing off his crimes- until the pages of the Mona Lisa, pots, the literal Eiffel Tower- the pages began to turn into _people_. Including-

“You’ve trapped you’re own son!?” Ladybug shouted, enraged. He paused at that page and rolled a gloved hand over it, an image of Adrien’s shocked pose across the pages. He only chuckled however and looked at them.

”I’d rather call it, immortalizing his _perfection_..” The Collector purred. Juleka’ eyes narrowed, growling with frustration when she realized she didn’t have her staff anymore. A screaming rage inside her chest was boiling and she couldn’t _wait_ to hurt this guy.

Collector suddenly threw his book forward, Juleka yanked Marinette to the ground to duck as it spun around the room like some kind of boomerang. Hitting multiple objects, including the door.

The two heroes shot out of the door, entering the main entrance room and running around. Her ears swiveled around with each whipping throw she could hear as she jumped over and under the flying book- mixed with the sound of Ladybug’s yo-yo.

She spun around, The Collector suddenly in front of her and swung her leg- barely missing as he grabbed onto her leg and began to push back. Panthera looked around, trying to see where the book was- only for The collector to let go as Ladybug came swinging in from above. 

Panthera immediately rolled out of the way, darting into the dining room with Ladybug close behind. She could see the book magically flipping through the pages before landing on some empty ones. The Collector deviously grinned at them as he threw it at them.

Juleka immediately picked a chair up and chucked it towards him, watching as it bounced back towards him. She smiled, her eyes thinking as the pages flipped rapidly.

That pride swelled more as she took the dining table cloth, and yanked it- causing both the fabric and the silverware to go flying- forcing him to collect it all much to his anger and frustration.

They bounced out of the room with that distraction, ducking behind the staircase.

”The akuma's gotta be in that book!” Ladybug shouted

“Definitely!” Juleka hissed. “But how the hell do we beat if touching it will suck us in?”

Ladybug thought for a moment before grinning “He’s only got a limited amount of pages. We’ve just gotta fill it until it can’t take anymore!” She said, pulling out her yo-yo “Lucky charm!”

Juleka leaned back as a large set of bicycle peddles fell into Ladybug’s hands.

”What do I..” Marinette looked around confusedly, growing more frustrated by the second “I have no idea what to do with this!”

”You’ll figure it out” Juleka reassured, the two squeaked with surprise as suddenly the entire staircase disappeared, an angry Collector coming out.

”Ladybug and Panthera Noire, you shall be the masterpieces in my new book of inspiration!” He growled

Juleka and Marinette shot away from eachother as he threw his book towards them. As they bag to dart around the entrance again, Panthera bounced off of the wall and pounced towards him.

Panthera reached for his book, missing, and ducked immediately as he twisted to rest to clap it at her face. He suddenly knee’d her in the stomach, sending her stumbling back as he continued to push the pages towards her.

It came inches to her cheek, before jolting to a stop thanks to the wire wrapped around his arm. Panthera grinned, a reeling her leg back and slamming it into his stomach, causing his book to go flying.

However staring at it, she wasn’t sure if she was supposed to grab it- Collector made that decision for her, as he sucked it towards his hand and clamped it around the yoyo’s wire.

”No!” Ladybug shrieked 

The yo-yo disappeared into the book as The Collector stood, opening his book to admire the new scrawl of the yo-yo on his pages.

”My collection is growing..” He grinned

They shot up to the second floor and began to run again, bursting into Adrien’s room and beginning to pile many things against the door.

”This doesn’t matter, he’ll suck these things in too” Juleka commented

”All the better, if it makes him loose pages” Marinette grinned- as they hopped backwards- glancing around, the literal cogs in her brain beginning to tick and grind. “I’ve got it!”

” _You can’t escape me!”_

They skittered away from the door as Collector began to carve his way through, his cackling echoing through the room.

”Panthera get me ammo!” Ladybug shouted

”On it!” Juleka barked, jumping up onto the higher floor as she watched Ladybug begin to drag the football table across the room towards the edge.

“Your belt!” The red hero ordered, Juleka rose an eyebrow and unbuckled it off of her hips- throwing it over to the ladybug girl, who began to make some.. mechanism? Whatever, things worked before, they’d work again. 

Juleka looked at the thousands of cds and books and, while she was internally screaming because _holy shit that’s so much music-_ she rose her claws against the bookshelf, sucking in a breath as she heard The Collector break his way through.

” _Cataclysm_!” She shouted, swiping her corrupted bubbling claws across the bookshelf, causing a waterfall of CDS to fall and clatter across the floor. Juleka bent down and as her ring beeped insistently, she began to scoop the cds and toss them over the railing, into Ladybug’s device, and then shot out towards the Collector.

Juleka couldn’t see what was going on, only hearing the swiping and cackling of The Collector, as she started to run out of CDS, panicking, before she found that she had run out- and The Collector hadn’t stopped laughing.

”I’m out!” She said, looking down with horror and seeing the akuma slowly approaching the defenseless Ladybug “ _Partner_!”

The Collector cackled, and looming over the girl, he slammed his notebook on Ladybug’s face- only for nothing to happen. He blinked with surprise under his red glasses, opening his book with shock to see-

“It’s full?!” He sputtered, flipping through the pages with rage “Shit!”

Juleka grinned, jumping off of the railing and slamming him across the face with her heel, catching the book in her hands before tossing to Ladybug before he could yank it out of her claws.

”Partner! Do the honors!” She said, as Ladybug grinned and ripped it in half with a grin.

”NO!” The Collector shrieked

”Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug shouted, throwing the Pedals into the air as a wave of ladybugs washed over the room and the city. Juleka checked her back, smiling as she found both her tail and baton back, and Ladybug found her yo-yo back in her hands. Adrien appeared out of thin air and fell on his placed back couch, groaning.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo around “No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!” she shouted, swiping it out of the air with a grin “Gotcha!” She said, before releasing the purified insect. “Bye bye little butterfly..”

The Collector fell to his knees, his body behind covered in dark bubbling energy, before it released off of him- revealing the returned to normal, Gabriel Agreste.

“Pound it” The two heroes said, fist bumping. _I’m fucking exhausted._ Juleka thought, her arms slacking a little as her ring beeped. Ladybug rubbed her shoulder a little

”I’ll take it from here, kitty” Ladybug said “You did great today!’

Juleka couldn’t help but beam with happiness from the praise and nodded, giving Ladybug’s hand a squeeze before moving out the window- and jumping off.

But her job wasn’t.. entirely over yet.

Later, Juleka’s tail lashed as she watched the two girls awkwardly walk to the manor.

Lila kicked the ground awkwardly next to Marinette. Juleka could see from a roof top, that the two hadn’t made any attempt to talk- but held in Lila’s hands was the large book she presumably stole, and Mr Agreste had gotten akumatized over, as they stood in front of the Manor.

She didn’t hear or watch what happened next, but she trusted Marinette to do what needed to be done. So she headed home. Heart light though feet heavy, she was ready for a goddamn nap.

...

”Here’s your book back Mr Agreste, we-“ Marinette gave her a nudge and Lila pursed her lips for a moment before speaking again “ _I’m_ sorry, it was.. a personal mess up on my part, I thought it was an art portfolio and I got a little too curious.” She half-lied, holding out the book a bit reluctantly. 

She didn’t want to give it back. Sure, she only skimmed the pages, but she read enough.

The fact that Gabriel Agreste, who was a bit of a hermit on her accounts, had whatever the hell this book was with apparently Miraculous information in it, wasn’t ticking right for her. And that spiral of thought and doubt, was enough for her to want to keep it away from the adult in front of her.

So that’s why she lied then, in the classroom, and that’s why she lied now, here, in front of Mr Gabriel Agreste himself. Lila didn’t want any of her new friends to be dragged into this potential danger.

The man at the door stared down at her with a focused gaze before nodding, a smile gracing his still features.

”It is a relief to see that my book is safe and sound. Adrien shall return to school soon, I’m sorry for the misunderstanding.” He said, reaching for it.

Lila nodded, but didn’t let go when he grabbed it and tugged. Her eyes narrowing a moment as She stared at him- and He rose an eyebrow when he noticed she hadn’t released her grip.

“Is something the matter?” Gabriel asked, his cold calculating eyes skimming over her. Lila was just silent. Staring back at him. _No more lies Rossi_ Panthera Noire’s voice rang inside her head. _You made a good fox today._

“Nothing sir. Nothing at all. Your book was just very fascinating to read.” Lila smiled primly, releasing it as she gave him a careful look.

When a look of passing fury and scheming thought glazed over his eyes she didn’t flinch. It only grew the bubbling feeling in her chest as the feeling of satisfaction began to take over. Like breaking through a glass mirror.

”Right. Thank you.” Gabriel grunted, and coldly closed the door, but for a moment, Lila could see the greedy hunger in his eyes as he gazed back at the book again. _His truest colors._

”What was that, Lila?” Marinette asked. Lila smiled, putting a finger to her lip as more potential clogs began to turn inside her devilish mind.

”Oh nothing..” She mused, before her expression softened “Uhm, thanks, by the way. For helping me return this, you’re a real nice girl, Marinette. A little weird, but nice.” She said bluntly.

”Oh, uh, thanks Lila” Marinette said “So uh, what do you think of Adrien? I heard there was a little bit of..”

Lila stuck her tongue out “No, there’s nothing between us, never was I just- the reasons why I was going after him was because it was expected for of me.”

She sighed, scratching the back of her head “But a little kitty told me I shouldn’t have to lie about who I am, no ones done that for me before so- I’m not going to do that anymore.” She smiled before glancing at Marinette. “Romance just, isn’t for me. But what about you? What do you think of him?”

”Uh..” Marinette was silent for a moment before waving a hand “I’m not sure, I.. yeah I’m not sure.”

There was a long moment of drawn out silence between them, Lila wasn’t sure why it felt so awkward, but it was fine. Today was goddamn changing.

”Do you, want to go get some pastries? My mom and dad’s bakery sells the best in Paris?” Marinette suggested, beginning to walk away from the mansion doors “I’m a bit biased though”

Lila paused, glancing suspiciously at the manor. Her eyes trained on the cameras before turning back to Marinette-

“Sure” She said, walking after her “Gosh, there were some good bakeries back home in Italy-“

”My papa is actually italian!”

”Really! Do you know anything?”

”Barely!”

The two girls ran down the sidewalk, chatting freely, but Lila, not for a moment, let the single thought inside her brain leave her, not even as she waltzed home later, stomach full, and heart stronger than ever with the affirmation that she wasn’t broken- the thought that said one single phrase:

_Gabriel Agreste is not to be trusted._

Lila turned off her phone as she texted her new classmate’s goodnight- as she continued to write, looking up at the gleaming Paris Sky. It didn’t matter to her that Gabriel Agreste had been akumatized today, in fact, she only saw that as more suspicious.

_It’s unknown if Hawkmoth can akumatize himself.. but because we don’t know what he can or cannot do, that gives us the opportunity to say he could._ She thought _The moment there was the chance I, Marinette, or Adrien- could’ve figured out his identity through that book.. he got akumatized.._

Sure, she could trust the idea that Gabriel was really just having a temper tantrum over losing it, and that was it, but Lila only smiled at that thought.

Because Lila knew distrust, and Lila knew lies. And Lila knew- _that she was going to get to the bottom of this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot that Collector happened  
> There was some weird ass timeline stuff about this. But whatever.
> 
> Welcome to season 2!
> 
> We MADE IT! I never imagined I’d actually get this far with this fic, and it’s thanks to all of your guys’s support on both tumblr and here.  
> You’ve really helped me grow artistically and in terms of writing. Y’all the best.
> 
> With Season 2, we’re getting some new heroes of course. But a thing I will say- is that Carapace and Queen Bee are getting some power buff/changes. That is, Carapace is getting buffer and I’m probably gonna throw out a lot of what canon Pollen’s powers are and change it because- look I love Venom but it’s so OP and I don’t think it helps Chloe in terms of redemption qualities. So I guess we’ll see what I do there.
> 
> Next chapter: it’s time to go to the gala/prom!


	34. Princess Prom (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn’t read that title wrong.  
> Yes this is a part one.
> 
> And yes the title is a She-Ra reference.

“..and so this Gala is coming up like _tonight_ and like- it’s _basically_ prom- god this was so last minute honestly I was just planning to invite Sabrina, maybe bump into Adrien cause he’s there for appearances.. or _Alix_.. but then I was like _invite them all_ for no reason so god I don’t know what to do this was so stupid! I was thinking just cancel it all on them but like- what do you think?”

Juleka just blinked, staring up at from her manga as Chloe stopped pacing in front of her.

”..What?”

”Focus Panthera! You came here- I need help!” Chloe barked, closing the book in the goth’s hands and throwing it behind her shoulder, much to the cat girl’s displeasure.

”Sorry- what are you asking me of though?” She asked, tilting her head a little. 

”Ughh!” Chloe groaned “Just _help_!”

”Okay!” Juleka threw her hands up, before leaning back and thinking. Tail lashing. She wasn’t sure why she came to swing by Chloe’s hotel room, but her Rich Kid senses seemed about right as she walked in on Chloe’s miniature crises.

_One part of me didn’t want to go because of the idea of ditching Rose in case of an akuma attack sounds awful.._ She thought, rubbing her chin .. _but because we’re all invited anyways.. the idea of ditching her to sulk at home is worse.. and.. Chloe inviting us all was unexpected and nice anyways so.._

“Do you want u- your classmates to go to the gala with you?” Juleka asked carefully

”I mean.. I invited them.. so.. yeah?” Chloe said sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck

”Then they’re coming, you’re fine.” Juleka waved a hand, “You’ll be fine, Queenie.”

”I- Don’t call me that!” Chloe huffed

”Why? You don’t want to fall for me or something?” Juleka drawled playfully, the blonde just puffed her cheeks out and stomped towards the closet.

Juleka rolled her eyes and headed out towards the terrace, _yeah yeah you’re welcome-_ before hearing the faint sound of rustling again.

”Wait-“

Juleka tilted her head back, seeing Chloe peeking out of the closet again, looking a little embarrassed.

”Mrrp?”

“What if I hurt their feelings? I literally don’t know what to do after that” Chloe asked, looking away. Juleka pursed her lips, leaning on the wall as she clicked her tongue, trying to think. _I mean, this is some fucking character development._

“Then backtrack maybe? That class makes it pretty clear when their feelings are hurt.. so just apologize when they are, and tell them what you meant” Juleka tried, fidgeting with the ends of her jacket, wanting to honestly hide under the hoodie. 

“What I meant?” Chloe rose an eyebrow

“‘Sorry I was just meaning to be funny’, ‘sorry I was kidding’, ‘sorry I just thought’- stuff like that” Juleka suggested, looking back up at the girl. Chloe’s nose wrinkled.

“That sounds dumb”

The cat hero chuckled “It is, but it’s also straight forward. You don’t have to be nice, b-but you also don’t have to be an asshole.” She added, she wasn’t sure Nice was on Chloe Bourgeois’s vocabulary. Even after Vanisher or Antibug. Though Chloe had become strangely more.. tolerable. Juleka blamed this strange new series of visits she was now taking.

“Easier said than done!” Chloe whined

“Obviously!” Juleka snickered “Just try? Trying is better than nothing.”

Chloe paused, before scoffing “Ugh fine- I don’t get why you’re the one giving me advice on talking to people, all you do is- damn- why are you even talking to me now? Wouldn’t you rather be flirting up some girls on the sidewalk?”

That actually sent a short spike through her chest. Juleka felt her shoulders fall a little as she let that since through her. _Am I.._ Her eyes fell. _God I’m just a nasty pervy little.._ _I’m being so unfaithful to- fuck stop, we’re not even dating yet. Yet? As if we have a chance- Panthera has a chance, unlike Juleka._

She quickly shook her head, flashing a smile back to Chloe and slicking her hair back. A habit she had been doing more often in an attempt to make _Juleka_ disappear and let Panthera shine through.

“And wouldn’t you rather have friends?” Panthera shot back, raising an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t you want them to be there?”

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but let that settle, a little appalled before clicking her tongue “..you were nicer when you were a flirt.” She said.

Juleka smirked, moving out of the room again “I choose my battles- now I’ve got to go. Good luck, Chloe”

Chloe waved her off and Juleka bounced off the Hotel terrace, shooting her way through Paris again.

...

Back in her room Chloe let out a shallow sigh, opening up her cabinet and finding the small piece of pink paper she had made sure Panthera couldn’t even dare to rifle through and find. She ran her hands over the small text she had stressed over for the past few days, past few _weeks_ \- ever since the day after Antibug.

”Because it would only be the two of us if no one came..” Chloe mumbled, shutting the cabinet again and beginning to get dressed.

...

A soft beeping rang through her side as she slowed to a stop on top of a radio tower- she slung around upside down a little boredly, and lifted the baton up to her face before grinning when she saw the caller ID and opening it- giving herself to cough a little and act more ‘herself’

”Hey Rose, what’s up” She spoke, twirling a finger through her hair.

” _Hey Jules_!” Rose’s peppy voice danced through her ears “ _Are you dressed?_ ”

Juleka panicked a little, swinging around on the post and beginning to drop down from the tower and scramble back to the boat. “Aha, n-not yet!” She said “I’m getting ready though..”

” _I’m sure you look beautiful!_ ” Rose said, causing Juleka’s cheeks to bloom a bright pink under the mask “ _Mama can give us a ride to the hotel. I’ll see you in like, three hours?_ ”

Juleka detransformed in the dark corner of the alleyway, adjusting her grip on her phone as she made her way to the docks and up onto the boat.

”Yeah, see you then.” Juleka smiled, before hanging up. _Why would I be dressed right now if she’s coming in three hours?_ She wondered.

...

Rose slapped her hands over her beet red face. _Why would I ask if she was dressed if we’re coming in three hours?!_

_..._

_Oh well._ Juleka thought, slipping into the boat.

”Ma’ I’m home.” She said, hanging her bag up onto the nearest chair as she made her way to her room in a quick shuffle.

”Oh hey, lass.” Anarka looked up from her book on the couch, petting her free hand through the soft fur of The Small Black kitten they’d taken to just calling Minou, who had recently made his home on the boat “Are you still goin’ to that party thingy-ma-jig tonite?”

Juleka nodded and Anarka nodded, giving her a cheeky smile.

”You have a date?” She asked, and Juleka immediately threw a hairbrush at her and stomped the rest of the way to her room as Anarka’s boisterous laugh echoed through the house boat. But here on the Couffaine boat, if Juleka escaped from Anarka that was only walking into an equally cheeky Luka. And an even worse Plagg

”Well, does she?” Luka asked the floating cat god.

”Yeaaaah, except ‘platonic’” Plagg giggled, waving his paws “Maybe if she squanders up the courage, it’ll be a _real_ date!”

Juleka hid behind her hair, groaning as she plopped onto her chair, trying not to look at the two. Luka looked up however and parted the hair from her face with a soft smile.

”Hey come on Jules, we’re just teasing” He said, lifting her head up to look at herself in the mirror again “You’ll be okay, just have fun.”  


Juleka smiled and nodded, twisting the ring on her finger “Yeah, okay.”

”You both are disgustingly cheesy.” Plagg stuck his tongue out

”Plagg not liking something related to cheese? That’s a shocker” Luka said, the kwami blowing a raspberry.

”Oh shut it! Your entire personality revolves around a guitar!” The cat god hissed

Luka gasped offendedly, as Juleka laughed- and around three hours later, Juleka blinked her eyes open as she stared at her reflection. Only a little bit of foundation, some dark purple lipstick, and dark purple eyeshadow with glitter. 

”Here-“ She looked up to Luka handing her a dark purple mask “The invite said it was a masquerade?”

Juleka nodded, fitting it over her eyes- only for her bangs to cover the side of her face again. Her shoulders fell a little. It wasn’t like the mask she wore as Panthera, which felt glued to her face to stretch with her eyes, and it certainly didn’t give her the surge of confidence and strength it did either.

In fact, it made her feel even more invisible. At least the makeup was still slightly noticeable, so it didn’t feel like that went to waste. She blinked, feeling Luka comb through her locks softly, making her hum in comfort.

Plagg meanwhile was swirling around her as she slipped some fancier gloves over her hands, specifically her ring “I think you should put some more Panthera into your outfit, maybe that’ll make her like you.”

Juleka flushed “N-No.! I- I mean- maybe I- but-“ She took in a deep breath, fidgeting with her hair and smoothing down her dark wine colored dress. “-I want her to like Juleka.”

”You’re the same person!” Plagg whined 

“Not really! Panthera is confident, and s-suave.. I’m just.. just..” Juleka started- 

Luka finished pinning her slightly curled hair into a half up half down with a smile “Hey now, she can do it however she wants. Even if you don’t confess tonight you’ll have another chance, later”

Juleka nodded “R-Right.”

A beeping from her phone interrupted them and she picked it up.

” _Jules! We’re here!”_ Rose squeaked into her ear

”Okay!” She answered, closing her phone and looking up at Luka “Gotta go.”

”Go have fun” Luka smiled, squeezing her gloved hands “Text me if you need a ride home.”

”I know” Juleka said, grabbing a purse “Come on Plagg”

”Time for a cat nap” Plagg yawned, flying into it. Juleka smiled and placed a pack of string cheese next to him before closing it. Exiting out of her room, she smiled as Minou purred up against her leg and skittered into her room and she looked up at her mom who was busy in the kitchen.

”See you, kiddo. There’ll be dinner when you come ‘ome” Anarka said, waving her off as she left the houseboat in a hurry.

Juleka’s breath left her body when she saw Rose waiting outside of her mom’s car. Twirling in the dark setting sky in a soft pink frilly dress with light flower print going across the fabric. Glowing blonde hair curling around her perfect face in the cutest way- it made Juleka’s heart skip.

”You uh..” Juleka started weakly, before coughing into her fist “Y-You’re really, pretty.”

Rose’s face was mostly covered by a light pink mask, but her deep red blush still burned brightly. “T-Thank you! Juleka!”

Juleka nodded a little awkwardly, twirling her bangs around her finger “L-Let’s go then?”

”Yes! Yes let’s- climb in-“

The drive to the Grand Paris was a loud one, full of chatter and giggling. Rose’s Mom gave them both a quick hug goodbye before driving off as they finally arrived at the entrance.

It really looked like they were stepping into a palace, as important looking men and woman with no doubt gold literally pouring from their pockets shuffled by them. Secured in various different masks and glittering things that didn’t hide their identities, but obscured them in a way that made them feel safe to go out.

”Do you think they have wine?” Juleka cheekily asked, getting a playful smack on her shoulder from Rose that caused her to laugh.

”We’re not drinking at this party!” Rose squawked

”What? We’re sixteen, there’s adults” Juleka smirked “We’re responsible”

Rose just puffed her cheeks out and shook her head, and Juleka nodded. She could never argue with that face.

”You’re cute when you’re angry” Juleka commented, looking off to see if she could spot anyone they could recognize while Rose had a blushing stroke next to her.

”Excuse me, but are you going to stand here all night and clog up the entrance?”

Juleka squeaked, shooting behind Rose and grasping her hand for stabilization as a Chauffeur approached them. His indifferent but suspicious look glazed over them.

”Do you have any tickets?”

_Tickets? Were we supposed to bring tickets? Fuck!_ Juleka wanted to crawl into hole and die, she didn’t know what to say. Fake it? Run?

”Oh calm down, they’re.. with me.” A familiar voice huffed. Chloe shoved herself in front of them and began to drag them by the arms inside the hotel.

The hotel was decorated in beautiful drapes, though the hotel looked lavish, it almost looked out of this time period now. Though the crowds.. _were_ getting a little suffocating.

”Yes yes, you can thank me later. Isn’t that great character development of me” Chloe said haughtily, Juleka blinked back to the three of them.

”Thank you Chloe!” Rose beamed “That was really nice of you, we panicked a little there!”

”Yeah.. Thanks Chloe” Juleka mumbled, shining a soft smile at the heiress. She was wearing a glamorous pale white dress with golden accents and glitter. It was quite plainer than she thought it would be. But it was a nice change of pace. Juleka honestly thought she’d show up in some wedding gown.

A smooth mask that had a few feathers coming out of the ends was set across her face and her soft blonde hair was settled in a half up half down hair style like her, not straightened to show of the strangely natural waves she had, and let her bangs from behind her ears out to curl around her face. She looked good.

”Sure.” Chloe blowing some of her hair out of her face “I’ve probably gotta save some other people.. hang around I guess?”

”Mhm! Gotcha!” Rose said, curling some hair behind her ear “Thanks Chloe!”

Juleka wasn’t sure if she was supposed to feel bad when Chloe just glowed at the praise, and scurried off. The two smiled at eachother as the soft drawl of music carried them to a soft whispering and giggling chatter. Though Juleka couldn’t pay attention to everything of what they said.

Rose was beautiful. Even when she got frustrated and would puff out her cheeks like a little bushy chipmunk. Even when she hummed a little too loudly and tapped on the desk like a drum kit. Even when she was a tad bit dramatic and maybe a little wild in some ways. Even when she was warped and turned into a Perfume Tyrannical Monster.

Juleka couldn’t help but smile, looking at the rambling girl in front of her. For every flaw she saw in Rose, she also saw beauty, and kindness, and a sparkling flame that brought her always sinking heart to a warmth that she never could willingly replace.

“Oh look! Most of everyone is here!” Rose said, taking Juleka by the hand, intertwining their fingers, before pulling her over to the group of familiar masked faces.

Nino, Alya, and Marinette were talking to eachother. Marinette was dressed in a modest pink dress. Her hair softly curled and hanging in their usual pig tails with flower ties, and a pale white mask. Alya had this Lady Wifi look going on with a smooth black dress with white boots and gloves- with two small sequins going under her eye on her domino mask.

Nino had a light blue domino mask with red lines going over the eye holes reminding her of The Bubbler. His bright red tie was left hanging around his collar, and dark brown blazer that had hadn’t buttoned over his light teal, untucked dress shirt. But as always, his headphones and hat stayed glued to his person.

A little to the right, she could see Sabrina talking with Ivan and Mylene. Sabrina wore a turquoise dress, hair slightly curled with star barrettes in her hair, a white mask, and dark black leggings. Ivan just wore a gentlemanly brown suit with a nice bow tie Mylene, who was wearing a soft purple and pink dress, was helping fix up.

Alix was busy chatting with Chloe, dressed a lot fancier than Juleka thought she would. A dark black and green tux with a coattail that hung over a short red skirt- ripped black leggings, her usual shoes- and most surprisingly, her fluffy hair was slightly slicked back, and her ears were decorated in multiple golden earrings.

She at least looked happy, Juleka never thought she’d ever see that girl in a skirt. Her mask was dark green with small red and yellow markings that reminded Juleka of Timebreaker.

A little close by, still pushing through the crowds- Nathaniel already looked like the life had been sucked out of him, Max right next to him, as they both stared tiredly at-

..what.

”Kim.. what the fuck are you wearing?” Nathaniel choked, trying to not stare for too long, looking tempted to cover his face with her dark purple blazer- the class had just seen the jock and started to snicker uncontrollable, taking pictures while Kim only posed with pride.

Kim gave a dramatic twirl to the long red wine dress her was wearing, winking under her red, black and white mask with a far too smug smile “Something fabulous!”

Juleka clicked her tongue, making eye contact with an equally baffled but adorably giggling Rose before she took her own picture of the athlete.

”He works that dress better than most of us.” Another voice pepped up through the crowd- pushing their way to the group was a snickering Lila and Adrien- who was keeping his head down.

They both looked like supermodels, which technically made for sense with one of them. Lila wore a glamorous blood orange dress that hugged her figure comfortably, and a flamboyant blue and gold, peacock feather boa fluffing around her shoulders. A Volpina like mask stretching across her face- and her lips curled in a smile.

”Sorry we’re late.” Adrien said, adjusting his smooth light suit. Agreste brand of course. Ironed to perfection, including the butterfly buttons on his cuffs and collar. A light green dress shirt underneath, but a striking red mask over his face- his hair a little messy “Lila couldn’t come originally, cause her mom said she had to bring a date, and father wanted me to stay home.”

”So we helped eachother sneak out, in our own ways.” Lila said, tossing one of her tied strands of hair over her shoulder.

”Can you still explain to me why you know how to pick lock?” Adrien asked a little concernedly

”Who doesn’t?” Alya asked, “Everyone who can pick locks, raise your hands”

Juleka chuckled as pretty much all of them did, including herself, the few who didn’t were Rose, Mylene, Marinette, and Ivan- who had muttered about him having big hands. Alya scoffed and yanked Marinette’s arm up

“Girl don’t lie.” The blogger said, making Marinette blush.

“Ah, I guess I have things to learn” Adrien laughed

”I learned because of skyrim dude, don’t worry.” Kim said with a shrug “Thought it was really cool.”

”Same here, except Assassin’s Creed.” Nino said

”Okay okay- focus people” Chloe said, clapping loudly for the large class. “Pretty much the entire hotel is open, but the party is mainly here in the foyer, and in the dining halls.”

”What about Hotel Guests?” Kim asked

”We pretty much cleared the hotel besides Party Guests.” Chloe shrugged “There’s food, there’s music, there’s drinks.. So-“

”HIDE ‘N SEEK IN THE HALLS! ALIX YOU’RE IT!” Kim shouted, smacking Alix in the shoulder and running off into the crowd. The class cringed as they heard a loud slip, yelp, and crash, before Kim went off giggling again. Max sighed, and hobbled after him with Nino.

”I guess I’m it?” Alix said, giving Chloe a salute before skipping off. Chloe reached out towards her but it was in vain and sighed.

”Enjoy the party..” Chloe said, waving the rest of the class off, and waltzing off on her own with Sabrina.

Juleka let out a sigh, tucking some hair behind her ear as she turned to Rose who gave her a smile.

”So.. I guess we’re just hanging out.” She said softly

”Yeah! For however many hours we’re here!” Rose smiled, taking her by the hand “We can do anything we want tonight! It’s like that one royal ball from Cinderella! Or- No no! Enchanted! You remember Enchanted right? With Giselle?”

Juleka blushed, the glimmering gold lights casting an angelic glow to the blonde girl, her heart thumping rhythmically as their intertwined hands held tightly to one another.

She gave Rose a playful spin much to her giggling and joy as they danced across the decorated foyer. Many different glamorous and fancily dressed people moving around them, as the chandelier above them glimmered.

”You’re right about that. I liked that movie, it was funny.” Juleka smiled, as they skipped their way to the other side of the room near a pillar. “It’s very crowded.” She commented. Rose’ face fell a little with worry.

”Is this too much?” Rose asked, whispering “Do you wanna go?”

”No no!” Juleka quickly rebuked, hiding behind her bangs. _Great job idiot_ she thought, before smiling “It’s just a different change of pace. Very festive.” She said. Rose sighed with relief, nodding.

The silence filling them was.. Juleka’s eyebrow twitched, fumbling with her fingers- ..it wasn’t pleasing. She didn’t know what to say next that could save their conversation.

”Do you-“

”I-“

”No you go first-“ Rose said politely, Juleka laughed weakly

”I’m glad I came, here, with you” She smiled, Rose nodded

”I am too, Juleka. It’s fun being with you.” Rose said, making Juleka blush

”Uhm- you want me to go get drinks? Like- see if they have any.. punch?” Juleka asked a little shyly. Rose giggled, twirling her hair around her finger.

”I’d like that” Rose smiled. Juleka nodded, and slowly slipped away through the crowds with a gentle wave.

Pushing her way through the thick crowds of expensive fabrics and suits- Juleka felt herself pull in closer and closer to her sides. She was so used to being tall, she felt drowned in the cloth from the looming adults and patrons at the party. She felt small. She felt.. invisible.

_Panthera Noire wouldn’t be shoved around like this yknow.._ a voice in her mind hissed. Juleka shoved it down quickly as she shoved through the crowd, not realizing- the pair of eyes on her.

Making her way to the bar area, finding it less crowded. There were cup holders at the side that she quickly grabbed on, finding herself in a line to a collection of differently tagged water coolers; and judging by the few students she saw in line, and the fact that the only cups of wine she had been able to see so far were ones carried by different traveling waiters actively passing them out, this hopefully wouldn’t be a waste of time.

Stepping up to the lemonade cooler, she pressed the nozzle and did her best to fill enough in both cups- before she could move on however a voice almost caused her to drop them both.

”You go to Dupont, don’t you?”

Juleka fumbled with the drink, nearly spilling it- muttering an apology to.. the _cup_.. (shut up she was flustered) she spun around to meet face to face with a young man. Looking around her age. He had dark curly brown hair, that was smoothly slicked back into his short ribbon tied pony tail.

His glimmering white and gold suit, with rose stuffed in one of his pockets, made him look like a prince straight from one of Rose’s favorite Disney movies- and his voice was silky yet strong.

Juleka could _tell_ he was handsome despite his mask covering around half of his face, but the fawning looks coming from the surrounding teens she swore were eyeing them from within the crowds she could not relate to.

She stepped back a little nervously and he eyed her glasses of juice- beginning to take his own drink. Strawberry lemonade, just like hers.

”Well?” He asked, his back straightening.

”U-Uhm.. yeah.. ‘m Juleka Couffaine? From Ms Bustier’s Homeroom?” She said weakly, “W-Who are you?”

He flicked his hair to the side a little, slicking it back again “Adam Charmant. I’m the _Prince_ of the theatre club? Ring any bells?” He asked a little pompously

”U-Uh, yeah” Juleka sputtered, trying to hurry away a little. “Uh r-right, well, sorry for getting in your way- I hope you have a nice night—“ she tried, only to for her shoulder to be pulled back a little. Juleka panicked, almost instinctually throwing the cups at his face, barely stopping when she felt it spill over part of her gloves.

”Ah right, you’re in Lila’s class. She mentioned you offhandedly when I was trying to recruit her..” He said, “You’re the one who’s friends with Rose.. aren’t you?”

”Uh.. Y-Yes” Juleka said “I- I am.”

Adam stepped forward, looking her up and down “Me and Rose met once before, at a summer camp, though I doubt she remembers me, I remember her, and how I still feel towards her.”

”A-Ah, is that so? Well good to know!” Juleka said, eyes darting back at where Rose was standing before, panicking when seeing she had moved only to relax when she saw her simply talking to Marinette and Alya a little closer to the dance floor “Well I’ve got to get going-“

”Do you think you can make Rose happy?” Adam asked

”W-What?” Juleka sputtered

Adam tilted his head upwards, somehow looking down on her despite their barely different height. It didn’t help that Juleka was weakly hunched in on herself in an effort to disappear.

_I may be a panther with Plagg’s power... but compared to this guy? I’m just a deer.. and he’s.._ Juleka stumbled backwards a little, hiding behind her dark hair _..this guy.. is a lion.!_

“You reek the smell of indifference and cowardice” Adam said, as if reading some fantastical script “Your her best friend, so get used to the sight of me.” He took the second cup in Juleka’s hand and started to walk past her “This fairy tale between me and Rose.. has no space.. for a girl like you..”

Juleka was left staggering in place at this.. this.. _performance_.. of domination and love.. Juleka spun around but he was gone, leaving her and her single glass of lemonade. Immediately she began to search for Rose but.. but..

She couldn’t will herself to step forward, her legs were shaking and her throat felt like it had literally closed in on itself, causing her to choke on her shaking breath.

Her eyes searched before she they fell on Rose, a choir of voices started to weigh down onto her shoulders, as her masked face stretched more and more into despair- zeroing in more on the sight. There was only her, and the two people across the room. 

Adam was chatting with Rose, offering her one of the drinks. She seemed to be asking something as she finished it and passed the empty cup to one of the waiters- but he refuted it, causing her to giggle something instead. He took one of his hands, lifting her knuckles up- and kissing it.

Juleka’s stomach dropped, and- god she was jealous. She was so so jealous. Disgustingly jealous. Envious, to a degree that made her heart twist in it’s selfish might.

_“You reek the smell of indifference and cowardice. Your her best friend, so get used to the sight of me.” Adam said “This fairy tale between me and Rose.. has no space.. for a girl like you..”_

A loud, inhuman, and corrupted cackle echoed across the room but- Juleka couldn’t pay attention. 

_“I admire girls. Thank Panthera Noire for that.” Rose said so long ago during Lady WiFi._

“AKUMA!”

People were rushing by her now, as the once golden rays of light showering the room- suddenly were cut off- before being replaced by blaring hot pink rave lights, as the hotel was swallowed by deep shades of blue.

_“I think you should put some more Panthera into your outfit, maybe that’ll make her like you.”_ Plagg’s voice snickered through her mind as her shaking hands dropped the drink, causing it to shatter across the ground. 

Maybe Rose saw her leave, maybe she didn’t- maybe Rose watched Juleka turn away as adults were blasted with dark magic, turning into streamers, maybe she didn’t. Maybe Rose watched Juleka slip into the bathrooms, numb, cold, but not crying- maybe she didn’t.

Maybe Rose could see her.

Juleka wouldn’t know though, because by the time Rose turned away from Adam, who had pulled her away the best he could to safety, as the cackling akuma locked the doors, and announced that Her Prom has truly begun— she was gone.

...

Locking the door to the bathroom, Juleka could hear new music blaring through the halls. The once golden halls of the Grande Paris were now plunged into a deep darkness, only illuminated by the heavy dark pink lights that had replaced them.

Strawberry lemonade dripped from her torn off gloves as her ring shined in the darkness of the bathroom. Memories of Picture Day trickled at the back of her mind but it was different now, because being in this dark suffocating room was her choice now.

Her Sunbeam was gone, and all she had was darkness.

Staring into the mirror, Juleka felt.. numb. Like she was drowning. But the burning feeling in her heart had not died yet no- perhaps she was indeed obsessed, that wouldn’t be off brand of her, she was never a perfect person and she never would be. She was horrible.

Juleka gripped tightly against the sink, her eyes puffy from the stinging tears in her eyes, and her claws embedding deep into the sink’s solid porcelain.

”Well lazy cat? You gonna transform? The akuma is still out there! Or have you taken my advice finally and we can take the day off?” Plagg said, chewing a bit on his cheese, only to stop when Juleka turned to him, breathing in a heavy raspy breath. She looked wild and for a moment the dry look on his face dropped to concern. “Juleka?”

”Plagg-“ Juleka started, before her tired eyes narrowed with thought. She came to her decision. _Well Princey boy.. if you think I don’t belong in your fairy tale.._ “I want you to go all out.”

The cat rose an eyebrow ”Huh?”

Juleka gripped her ring tightly as a grim smile started to part across her face. _I’ll just have to outdo you! In the way I know best!_

_  
_“I want you to go all out, change my costume. It’s a Masquerade ball after all isn’t it? And the akuma wants a party. So why don’t we have a little fun?” She purred dangerously, tapping her claws against the sink methodically.

Plagg stared at her for a moment before a long toothy grin split across his tiny face.

”Ohohohohoho... I’ve been _waiting_ for this..!” Plagg squealed, flying around her “H-How far do you wanna go? Do you wanna go super super goth? More punk? Dominatrix? I will make it so every girl in the entire _city_ is _thriving_ over you! No- WORLD!” He screamed

Plagg flew in circles “No no wait this is a bit of a disguise so a little discrete. Yeaaaah- sexy and discrete. Like a- ohoh I got some ideas! I’ve been watching that show about the buff blonde sword girl on Netflix? I can work with that!”

”Plagg _focus_ ”

”Right _right_ \- This is gonna be good! You have _no_ idea how long I’ve been waiting to style you all up, what you have normally is just the _bare minimum_ I put myself to since you’re all dainty and shy inside but- ohohoh fuck _YES_! This is gonna be fantastic!” Plagg cackled

Juleka couldn’t hear the cat god rambling anymore, as she stared darkly into the reflection. Her hands still shaking as she felt her heart pound in her ears.

_This isn’t a normal crush.. I think I’ve always known that.. I’m sorry Rose, that I’ve been cowardly with my feelings.. these delicate playful flirts, they are only a taste of how I feel about you._ _But now.. feeling this.. this.. jealousy.._

Juleka bit her lip, fanged teeth threatening to spill blood _It’s even more difficult to breath. I can feel every part of me.. burning.. and I know why.._

“Say the words, Juleka!” Plagg shouted.

Juleka closed her eyes, taking the pin out from her hair and letting it fall into the sink- as her dark inky hair pooled over her face.. before her thin copper eyes snapped open, and she slicked back the hair from her face, combing her claws through her dark locks, freeing her of everything that was Juleka Couffaine. 

_..it was so obvious.._

Both of her eyes were glowing with passion- as she felt herself melt away, felt herself become _her_. The better her. The one Rose could love. The one Rose _deserved_ to love. Not this shy, wallflower, cowardly piece of shit she was without the mask.

_..it’s because I.._

” **Plagg, _Transform Me_**.” Panthera grinned, she felt tired.. so tired..

_..am in love with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ronoken for the inspiration of Plagg’s.. rant. That was hilarious to write.
> 
> This shit got really Beastar-y.. And- well.. that gets worse! :) sorry I love Beastars it’s a good show/manga. Expect more references.
> 
> Welcome to the actual fic Adam/Prince! I can’t wait to murder you! Little shit.  
> For those who don’t follow my tumblr, this little fuck was an accidentally made OC that we all fucking despise for no reason, you’ll see more of him later.
> 
> If you want to see the designs of all the kids (plus Aurore) here they are: https://justanotherpersonsuniverse.tumblr.com/post/626379699453575168/princess-promthe-entire-class  
> Though I made some changes to Some of the outfits in this fic
> 
> This chapter has..been in the making for a while
> 
> Part 2 coming soon... let’s see what Marinette and Alya are up to..


	35. Princess Prom (2)

Marinette giggled as she darted through the party with Alya, hands intertwined as they swung around in a goofy bliss. Okay maybe they had one or two sips of wine, but they were responsible dumb teens. They weren’t drunk. Really they weren’t. Super sober. Yeah.

Okay they were giggly as hell and felt kinda loosey goosey. Doing faaaaantastic. Yep. They’ll be fine.

”Hurry hurry!” Alya ushered, shoving her forward as fast as she could. The two ran behind a pillar, shushing at eachother as Nathaniel ran past them shouting in tired desperation.

”Aw come on guys!” He gasped for breath, stumbling through “Why did _I_ have to get tagged?” 

Alya and Marinette stared at eachother with big goofy grins, trying to stifle their laughter as Nathaniel eventually disappeared. The two looked at eachother for three seconds and absolutely lost it, crumpling into giggles.

Marinette wasn’t sure if she’s had this much fun in a while since becoming Ladybug. There was always just this.. stress.. that had been hanging over her shoulders as things just piled more and more onto her-

Her eyes fluttered a bit with thought as Alya continued to ramble about something.

-Though she could recount how every moment with her best friend had been able to relieve her of such stress, if only for a short while, when they weren’t talking about her super hero counterpart. It felt like things have gotten worse somehow with her meeting of Master Fu.

She wanted to feel relieved that there was now someone to guide her, but..

_‘”What about Panthera Noire?” Marinette asked, her legs aching a little from sitting for so long as Master Fu took pictures of the book._

_”I’ll tell her when the time comes and she is ready to meet me” He reassured, before looking back at the book “Technology is so interesting”’_

..Would she be told when Panthera knew? Does Panthera already know now? Does Panthera know more? Would she and Panthera meet eachother’s identities? What if—

“Hey Girl, you good? You’re staring off” Alya said. Marinette blinked, turning to the red haired girl and smiled.

”I’m doing okay” Marinette said softly “Things have just been busy.”

Alya nodded “Ah right, you’re uh.. working with your parent’s bakery and stuff. Totally understand. Plus babysitting, and presidential duties.” She clicked her tongue “I could cover some of those for you, you know. I’m the deputy after all!”

Marinette shook her head “A-Ah no no no it’s fine! Seriously! I wouldn’t want to bother you sense you know, you’re busy with your blog an’stuff!”

Alya’s face fell with concern, thinking for a moment as the two girls fell into an awkward silence. The soft beating of the party’s music filling the space between them.

”You know I love you girl-“ Alya said, though her voice pausing in consideration, as if she was wondering how to continue or sentence, or if she wanted to stop it there, her warm amber eyes squinting before looking up at her “-so if you want to tell me anything I—“

Suddenly they were plunged into darkness. Marinette squeaked with shock, her head spinning around in confusion as Alya immediately pulled her in protectively. She wasn’t sure why her cheeks heated up but she blamed the wine.

“W-What is the meaning of this!?” Mayor Bourgeois’s voice shouted, pushing his way through the darkened crowd before a bright hot pink light fell onto him, casting the entire room’s attention on him.

A corrupted multi layered cackle echoed through the room, as a figure of a young woman, only recognized by a trail of toxic green corrupted energy that split across her body like a shattered mirror, slammed into the middle of the dance floor in front of him.

Marinette squinted her eyes, unable to fully see the stranger’s body, especially when Alya began to push her backwards.

The young woman’s different colored eyes glowed in the darkness- and a dangerous fanged grin stretched across her face as one word was shouted throughout the ballroom.

”AKUMA!”

Taking out a long heavy sword that was somehow hidden behind her, the akumatized woman aimed it at the mayor and in a flash of glowing red energy- he disappeared in an explosion of light and streamers.

Marinette and Alya gasped as screams erupted through the ballroom, she watched as the sword glimmered before disappearing in another flash of light.

”NOT JUST AN AKUMA! I—“ The Akuma shouted “—AM PRINCESS PROM! COME ON! IT’S PARTY TIME! RELAX! TAKE A DRINK! _YOU’LL BE HERE FOR FOREVER AFTER ALL!_ ” She cackled

For a moment she could fully see the Akuma’s shadowed form, but she was ushered away by Alya, who was shoving her up the stairs in a panic.

”Run run run, we’re running!” Alya shouted. Marinette slipped, feeling her shoes come out beneath her as she fell against the stairs. She winced in pain and she heard the large pounding of steps shrink a little bit as she looked up.

Alya’s wide amber eyes stared at her with worry and she opened up her hand towards her. The dark blue hues of the once golden Grande Paris swallowing them whole, as well as the blaring lights that screamed danger above them.

Marinette left one her shoes behind, wincing as her ankle ached a little as she grasped tightly to Alya’s warm hand and was yanked to her feet.

”W-What about your blog?” Marinette sputtered, Alya glanced at her with a comforting smile.

”You come first! I’ll get to it when I know you’re safe!” Alya said, her eyes shining softly as she pulled Marinette into one of the hallways. Marinette tilted her head across the corner with the blogger.

The foyer was bustling with crowded and panicked people. Flashes of light like causing more and more people to panic and scatter around.

”Oh shit you lost your shoe I didn’t even notice that” Alya said

Marinette blinked with surprise shaking her head “It’s fine! I’ll grab it later!”

”No girl I can get it!” Alya grinned reassuringly “Just stay here!”

Marinette reached out as Alya gave her a flashing grin and darted into the crowds again. Marinette blinked, stumbling a little. Tikki poked out of her bag.

”This party needs a Ladybug!” Tikki exclaimed before looking up concernedly “Marinette? Are you okay?”

”I never knew Alya cared so much” Marinette said, Tikki blinked and just laughed

”Of course she cares, Marinette. She’s your best friend.” The kwami said, spinning around “Now let’s transform!”

”Right!” Marinette said, thinking “The akuma is hiding in the crowd, which means we have to be sneak too!” She muttered, looking up at Tikki “Can you change my costume like you did before?”

Tikki nodded “Sure can Marinette! What would you like?”

”You’ll know” Marinette said, shuffling the best she could on her twisted ankle to a secluded area “Tikki! Spots On!”

...

”Marinette! I’ve got your—“

Alya paused, finding the spot where she last put her crush empty. She blinked, looking around, with the girl’s white slipper in her hand.

”Where’d she go?” She wondered, eyebrows knitting together with fear and concern. Debating whether to look around her go after the akuma. No. No Marinette came first..

”Hey”

Alya swirled around and the moment her eyes made contact with the young woman in front of her, she felt her legs slightly into jello and her cheeks heat up.

”P-Pan-Panthera Noire?” She sputtered, holding the shoe close to her pounding chest “What- what are you doing here?” 

The cat hero grinned, the dark lights of the locked down hotel casting over her. Slitted and hungry emerald eyes glazing over her.

“Oh.. just to see some purr-ety ladies, which I’ve already done now that you’re here, but also kick some akuma butt..” The cat hero purred, her deep husky voice sending a chill up Alya’s back “Say.. ‘ave you seen Ladybug by chance?”

...

Ladybug shot out of the opposite hall which connected to the other side of the foyer. In her suit— which had changed to a pretty knee length, sleeveless crimson turtleneck dress, her hair tied no longer in its two pigtails but a low curly bun instead.

Her yo-yo was firmly attached at her side in the small string belt and her silver blue eyes were steady as she moved smoothly through the crowds. The [music](https://youtu.be/A2D98SGMiYA) was now thumping in a rhythmic club like beat. Vastly different from royally classic that had smoothed through the party earlier.

The soft clicking of her heels beneath her feet went in tandem with her heart, which yes, totally meant she was awkwardly and stressfully shuffling through the crowd.

Unfortunately, being double disguised was backfiring as her, and for once, Marinette wished for people to part like the red seas for her when she was her heroic persona.

”Shit..” She muttered “Why did I have to get Mama’s _short_ genes..”

“Need a knight in shining armor? My dear?”

Marinette squeaked, being pretty much yanked out of the crowd- sending her tumbling back into someone’s chest. She spun around to face the familiar face and her voice died the moment she tried to make a coherent greeting.

Panthera’s dark wavy locks were slicked back, completely out of her face and fluffing around her shoulders like a wild lion’s mane- falling down her shoulders and combed through just way too sensually for Marinette’s stability.

Replacing her open hoodie and suit underneath, and cargo pants covered in silver zippers and lines, Panthera was now sported in a finely fitted unbuttoned suit and a violet dress shirt that she wore underneath, that was open up just enough to show enough of her collarbone that made Marinette gulp a little.

Especially with that hanging loosely tie, and the literal bell collar that hung around Panthera’s neck.

The sleeves had been hiked up above her elbow showing off her strong, well muscled arms, and instead of her usual gloves that went up to her elbow- she now wore a pair of fingerless leather gloves. 

It was like a switch had been made between the well meaningly playful flirt with a softer and more somber side, that Panthera usually was- and this hauntingly gorgeous glass of water that was standing in front of her. She actually kinda wanted her goofy kitty back this.. this..

This didn’t feel right for some reason.

It felt..

..fake.

“Partner” Panthera greeted smoothly, bending down to plant a polite kiss on Marinette’s held up knuckles.

”Hi! Panthera- How uh, how are you?” Marinette asked a little weakly, trying to not look at Panthera’s.. ah.. well muscled arms and overall.. uhm.. very nice outfit. She looked down to see the piece of metal awkwardly sticking out of her pocket “And is that a magic staff or are you just happy to see me?”

Panthera blinked, looking down and laughing- “Yes it _is_ a magic staff and I am also happy to see you” She purred, before tilting her head to the side ”Why? Does it look like I’m hiding something?” Panthera asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

”A little” Marinette chuckled. Panthera snorted, pulling her baton out and after some brief consideration, just hung it on the back of her belt. Marinette’s smile fell though when she looked at Panthera a little closer.

She was tense. And her eyes were incredibly slitted, not the relaxed reassuring comforting ones Marinette found herself so used to. That slicked back hair looked somehow forced in some way. Wild and free? Sure, but also bristled and sticking up on end like a terrified cat.

”You know, I’m very flattered, I am, that you’re checking me out.” Panthera’s voice cut through her thoughts again. Marinette blinked, laughing awkwardly as the cat hero gave a sly grin at her.

”Sorry, ahaha.. I guess we had the same idea” Marinette said, motioning at her own dress and Panthera’s.. everything. Panthera hummed, tail curling around.

”Yeah, though I can’t help but admire your outfit a little more.. you look absolutely radiant in that, Partner” Panthera purred, Marinette flushed and swatted at her.

”Stoooopittt!” She whined, Panthera just snickering in response. “Since when did you flirt with me? Didn't you ask me not to fall in love you?”

Panthera rose an eyebrow “Why? Are you falling right now?” She asked, leaning closely towards her face. Marinette puffed her cheeks out and putting a hand on Panthera’s face, she shoved the cat girl’s face away from her.

”Not a chance.” Marinette smiled, Panthera nodded, smoothing a stray lock of hair out of her face. Marinette internally screamed and nodded down away to the dance floor. “We need to find the akuma, but she’s hiding in the crowd somewhere and I couldn’t catch what she looked like. Did you see her?”

”Can’t say I have.” Panthera mused “But she could see _us_..”

”What?”

Panthera took her wrist and began to pull her towards the dance floor smoothly. The soft clicking her her heels tapping in time with the quickening music before it drawled to a stop and the two suddenly burst out of the crowds-

Marinette stumbled for a moment, threatening to fall straight into the ground only for Panthera to grab her by the wrist- she looked up as the two hero’s opposite arms were locked with eachother in the middle of the dance floor. The blinding pink light pouring down on them. She could barely see the crowd.

”What are you doing?” She whispered shouted.

”Catching their attention.” Panthera smiled, as the music suddenly snapped back to life and she pulled her close. One claw behind her back, one holding one of her hands- while Marinette was forced to grab onto her shoulder.

”I can’t dance.” Marinette sputtered.

Panthera just grinned. “Then follow my lead..”

There were many words that Marinette Dupain-Cheng could use to describe her partner. A romantic, a sensual being, a dork, brave, kind, supportive in ways Marinette couldn’t be at times, and passionate. Very passionate.

In their dance of a flurry of reds and blacks, the world for a moment, was just the two of them as their silent acts of appreciation through their movements were noticed and acknowledged.

But it all felt hollow as well. An act. Because behind their masks, Marinette had no idea who the girl in front of her was.

”I didn’t know you could dance..” Marinette whispered as she was spun around Panthera gracefully. She felt practically weightless in the girl’s arms

”My mother found life in teaching me and my brother the strangest things.” Panthera purred, nails tracing over Marinette’s side as she twisted around her. “And I hope to keep you on your toes, with enough new things you can learn about me”

Those emerald eyes, posture radiating with confidence and grave- how she smiled at Ladybug so politely at times it felt like she was holding the red hero to a standard where all she could do was stare in awe and respect. Marinette didn’t want that. She just wanted her friend.

And while this stranger, with the same face, the same movement, the same sly smirk that decorated her face as she made Marinette blush on occasion, and she spun her around the ballroom with a sensual grace- the crowds around them still allured by their partnership despite not knowing who they were— _seemed_ like Panthera Noire. It just wasn’t.

_Well— of course it’s_ physically _her, unless the akuma can shapeshift_ , Marinette rationally thought. But that wasn’t what she meant.

The Panthera in front of her now, grinning and dancing her across the ballroom floor in a way she didn’t know the cat could, was not the one she usually was. There was a sense of sadness and distractedness in her eyes that not even her toothy smile could hide.

”Are you okay?” Marinette asked quietly.

”Completely” Panthera quickly said with a beaming but strained smile.

It was scary because for a moment, Marinette believed her. Her mind had immediately jumped to a _Okay then, moving on-_ despite how clear it was that her cat wasn’t okay. She looked worried. Scared. Distracted. Troubled. It was all in her face yet her soothing as usual tone convinced her just a moment- to ignore all of that.

_What happened to Panthera? Was she always like this?_

More people jumped onto the dance floor, dancing around them- Marinette found herself looking around to see familiar masked faces and she almost felt a little competitive. Perhaps their dance had reached the other surviving party goers and calmed them down from the attack?

Yet still, there was no sign of Princess Prom, and while Marinette was admittedly enjoying this dance, her sense of unease was starting to build.

Suddenly Panthera hissed under her breath, eyes wide as she spun Marinette around- purposely tripping Marinette’s feet. The girl in red yelped, before finding herself in a dip. Panthera’s eyes focused on her own for a moment before motioning to the side.

”Right behind me partner, on the balcony. Can you see them?” She hissed. Marinette blinked, looking up past Panthera’s face and squinting through the lights.

Shined by the spotlights of the party, there she stood. Princess Prom’s long dark wild hair flowed in the hazey pink light of the room.

For one of her eyes, her sclera was an inky black that had continued out of her eye, and going up her face in a glowing corrupted like pattern that continued over her chest (which had a half heart pendent hanging loosely around it) and completely covering one of her arms. Situated on her head was a crown. 

Princess Prom’s face twisted into a scowl as Marinette made eye contact with her before disappearing backwards into the darkness again.

”Where could she be? I lost her!” Marinette wondered in growing panic. Panthera looked around in a quick roll her neck, before her shoulders casually shrugged.

She took Marinette’s opposite wrist and rolled her into an embrace where Marinette found the cat girl’s chest pressing against her back- holding on her arms firmly as her head dipped beside her ear.

”Then we keep partying until we find her, _Partner_..” Panthera purred beside her ear, her raspy voice tickling against her reddening cheeks, before Panthera spun her way, making the Ladybug girl go flying through the crowd.

Once she steadied, Marinette swung around as Panthera wiggled her fingers at her, another song rising through the crowd before Panthera hastily turned and disappeared.

Marinette grimaced, _well she’s excited tonight.._ she thought, cheeks a little pink, before she pushed through the crowd to try and look for Princess Prom.

She didn’t expect it to be so hard to run in the dark, and she swore she could still feel the throbbing in her twisted ankle. It made it all the more worse as once she turned into a hallway far from the party and she was slammed into the floor by a cackling Princess Prom.

”Hey, Ladybug” Princess Prom grinned. “Be a good pest and hand over your stupid _miraculouses_!”

Marinette squeezed her eye shut, reaching for her yo-yo weakly only for a loud cloud of freezing white power to flood her vision. She kicked Princess Prom off of her and made eye contact with Alya a few meters away holding a fire extinguisher in her hands.

The two made eye contact for a few moments and Marinette couldn’t help but stare at her best friend. They were supposed to be practically strangers like this, and sure, Ladybug definitely was a lot closer to the Ladyblog than any other news station- and had done private interviews- and-

_Wow I have not done a good job at being discrete about our friendship have I?_ Marinette thought in a rare moment of realization. Blinking. _Alya is.. really great.._

“Get going!” Alya shouted “Take as long as you need, Ladybug! I know you’ll save the day!” She beamed “And I’ll catch it all on you know where!” She added goofily.

Marinette grinned and turned around, running through the clouds of biting ice and cold and shoved her way into a bathroom, opening one of the stalls and locking it to hide.

”Lucky charm!” She whispered, spinning her yo-yo around as the dark bathroom sparkled in it’s red glow- before dropping into her gloved hands were..

”A.. bell? This looks like Panthera’s bell collar” Marinette muttered “Does this mean I need her? Great, well I already knew that. But where could she be?” She wondered

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, and she clapped a hand over her mouth and hiked her feet up on the toilet- and hearing the soft crackling of dark electricity and power- She readied her yo-yo to fight- only to drop it at her side when she heard a familiar voice along with Princess Prom’s.

”L-Look! Just listen to me I have no idea where Ladybug is!”

”Shut it Ladyblogger.. I can smell someone in here..”

Marinette froze _I can’t fight if Alya’s in here, she’ll get hurt!_ She realized with horror. Princess Prom was kicking down doors in beams of electrical light and they were slowly echoing closer and closer to her stall. Thinking fast- she quickly timed the electrical lights and just as she could see the two girls’s feet outside the bathroom door—

—Marinette blinked her eyes open, the last of her transformations breaking at her pigtails turned bun.

”Marinette!” Alya shoved past the akuma, letting her phone clatter against the ground as she threw herself onto the girl in a squeezing hug before pulling away and checking her face vigorously “W-Where did you go? Are you okay? Why are you in here?”

If Marinette blushed a little, Alya didn’t notice, she was just glad her girl was okay.

”I’m fine! My ankle hurts though.. I hid here in the bathrooms because I..” Marinette started before squeaking as Princess Prom looked over them, her sword scraping on the ground before sweeping pointed at them. Alya growled, putting herself in front of Marinette like a shield.

” _You don’t_ get _to hurt her.._ ” Alya snapped, her hand moving to Marinette’s and giving it a trembling squeeze. Princess Prom rose an eyebrow at the two of them before they narrowed. Marinette gulped and eventually, the akuma lowered her weapon.

”..Get OUT of here!” She snarled- slamming her sword hilt against the bathroom stall, and Alya and Marinette immediately booked it.

Finding themselves running back into the foyer- there was definitely a lot less people on the dance floor now. Whether that meant they had been able to escape, run deeper into the hotel, or were literally Thanos Dusted by Princess Prom- Marinette couldn’t tell.

The music was slowly fading into a slower beat. She swore she could see Panthera in the crowd but it was far too late to shout for her, especially in the identity she was wearing now.

“Oh and uh- Marinette here’s you shoe back” Alya said, holding up her slipper and grinning “I told you I’d get it back.”

Marinette blinked with surprise “Oh, thank you, Alya” she said gratefully, trying to lift her foot but wincing with pain as it began to sting and ache again.

”Oh! Don’t stress yourself, let me..”

Alya sat her down on the stairs and taking one of Marinette’s legs, she gently fitted the shoe back on Marinette’s foot, lingering for a moment and looking up at the fashion designer. She gave a gentle laugh that made Marinette’s cheeks tickle and stood up again, extending another hand.

”You’re such a klutz, girl” Alya teased, making Marinette giggle and attempted to stand only to trip onto Alya- faces barely centimeters apart. _This was fine right? Totally fine! They were friends, this has happened before!_ Marinette thought in a panic.

They laughed awkwardly together and Alya helped Marinette stand more steadily on her feet.

”Uhm..” Alya said “So like, I know your ankle is a little.. fucked.. but..” She gave a weak smile “Would you.. like a dance?”

Marinette paused, before nodding and letting Alya pull her closer in a gentle embrace.

The slow sway between them as they traveled slowly across the dancefloor was not like Panthera’s passionate dance from earlier. It felt like the tension that had been bubbling beneath her skin had melted away with Alya’s smile and touch.

Panthera was experienced but her feelings of conflicting tension in her eyes that Marinette felt concerned about stopped her from being as genuine as this. Alya’s little mistakes and occasional giggle making Marinette’s heart skip more and more. That being said, Marinette was still worried. Where _was_ Panthera?

”Am I any good at dancing, girl?” Alya asked a little cheekily. “Anything like you imagine for Adrien?”

Marinette snorted “Maybe even better”

Alya blinked “R-Really?”

”Well I’ve never danced with Adrien before, can’t imagine I ever could” Marinette shrugged casually, before giggling “I’d say _you’re_ fabulous though.”

The look of genuine softness that went across Alya’s expression surprised Marinette actually. Her gentle amber eyes filling with a deeper level of warmth as she let out a chuckle.

”Thank you, Mari.” Alya said, giving her best friend a little spin before pursing her lips and slowing a little “Uhm.. Marinette I have something I wanted to..”

”Marinette?”

She squeaked, turning around to see..

”Adrien?”

The young model gave a weak nervous laugh, waving. “Do- Did you say you wanted a dance?” He asked a little shyly, opening up a hand. Marinette blinked with surprise, not realizing her grip on Alya had already been let go b6 Alya herself, who was now backing slowly away.

Marinette felt her throat go dry “Uh, sure! I’d love to..”

Adrien took her hand in the most gentlemanly way possible and began to lead her towards the middle of the dance floor as they swayed around eachother. It felt like a scene from the Disney movies she used to watch. The scene where princesses fell truly in love with their princes.

But this time, instead of where Panthera felt out of place in their own dance from before- Marinette felt out of place. She felt distracted in the same her cat must have been.

Because even though this was everything she felt like she ever could’ve wanted- Marinette found herself glancing back, looking for a certain face in the crowd that wasn’t the one in front of her.

With Panthera, their dance was one full of passion, of everything they should’ve been really- people expected them to fall in love so why wouldn’t they? It’s cause Panthera loved another and as always, her eyes were on the prize. Even if Marinette liked her, Panthera couldn’t see her as an option. And that was okay.

As for Adrien..

_Do I love Adrien Agreste?_ Her mind wondered. She closed her eyes and looked back at him. _Who am I kidding, I had a crush on him. It definitely was nice for a little while. And I can definitely enjoy this dance for as much as I can. But I don’t love him anymore. I can’t lie to myself like that._

Adrien gave her a gentlemanly bow as the song slowed to a stop and she gave a polite curtsy. This prince, he was just a kid like her. The whole reason she liked him before was because he was shown to be a real person besides a perfect face, and maybe it was about time to treat him like so.

”Thanks Adrien, you’re a good friend, that was fun” Marinette smiled

”Really? I’m so glad, I was a little worried you didn’t like me sense you haven’t really spoken to me since.. you know..” Adrien trailed off a little

”Since the umbrella? O-Oh no, I’ve just- I’ve just been a mess.. lately.. uhm.. thanks for the dance!” Marinette smiled, waving as she began to shuffle off “S- Uh- See you later!”

The akuma wasn’t over, and she needed her cat for this, now where could she be?

...

Watching on the other side of the room, Nino and Alya stood in silence.

”I think we did the right thing..” Nino said a little weakly “I mean, I still like her, but I love my bro too and- Alya? Are you okay?”

She wasn’t.

So she ran. Even when Nino’s voice shouted behind her, she kept running cause it was just too much to have the warmth in her heart fill her so much for just a moment, only to have it yanked away so quickly. 

She shut the door behind her, entering the cold empty hallway. The moon shining through the window in soft gentle rays.

Alya inhaled deeply, hands shaking as her eyes burned with tears. She let out a silent choked sob, rubbing her face messily as she tried not to cry. _Damn it.. damn it.. don’t you dare cry about this Cesaire this is not the first time she.. she.._

_..damn it why do I always get the short end of the stick like this?! It’s always fucking like this!_

“Oh hey.”

Alya blinked with surprise, mid wiping away her tears to see Panthera Noire curled up in a ball leaning against the wall, eyes red and puffy under her dark shimmering mask and looking like, well, a total mess.

Panthera sniffed, blinking up at her “So like.. you get ditched by your crush who abandoned you for a prince too?”

Alya just stared.

_..What tHE FU—_

Ahem.

Lets rewind a little...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA  
> HAHAHA  
> OOF
> 
> We’re halfway there guys.
> 
> Let’s see what happened to Jul-Panthera.
> 
> If you wanna see our lovely ladies’s designs here they are! https://justanotherpersonsuniverse.tumblr.com/post/624646267613642752/panthera-noire-au-princess-prom
> 
> And if you want to know what Princess Prom herself looks like— it- it’s just- it.. it’s just Corrupted Catra.. from Season 3.. in Adora’s Dress..  
> ...shh


	36. Princess Prom (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We cut back to what happened to Ju- Panthera Noire.

**“Plagg, _Transform Me.”_**

The prickling and surging energy that burst through and under her skin, filling her chest with a new breath of fresh light- Juleka was not the one to open her now emerald slitted eyes. Panthera Noire was.

She ran a hand through her hair, before looking down at her new leather gloves. Grinning, she gazed up at her arms and then, looking up to see her suit. Panthera let out a laugh as she fluffed it out. She was perfect.

Stepping out of the bathrooms, the gala turned club’s [music](https://youtu.be/A2D98SGMiYA) was truly pounding in her ears now. And she felt her heart rhythmically bumping with it. _I need to find the akuma. As long as the akuma’s around, Rose is in danger._ However before she could move any further, she saw a familiar face. One that could point her in a certain direction.

Strolling up to Alya she could already feel herself start to numb a little. She doesn’t remember their entire interaction, perhaps she really was going on autopilot.

_I’m tired._

_Suck it up._

She found Marinette. Or, well, Ladybug. Her night vision couldn’t make up its mind with the blaring rave lights, but she could recognize that shade of red anywhere.

“Need a knight in shining armor? My dear?”

Panthera smoothly yanked her out of the crowd and enjoyed the new shades that bloomed on her friend’s face that matched her suit. But Panthera’s smile was strained. And the weight that was bringing down her heart was immeasurably heavy. She only had one word on her mind and it flooded and burned through every thought and sense in her body and soul.

Rose.

It felt like Marinette’s voice was muffled by water, and she barely could respond through the cotton balls that she didn’t remember stuffing into her mouth. But somehow she found something in her to respond. 

“...We need to find the akuma, but she’s hiding in the crowd somewhere and I couldn’t catch what she looked like. Did you see her?”

”Can’t say I have.” Panthera mused, she wasn’t sure how she was talking, but she was doing it “But she could see _us_..”

”What?” Marinette sputtered.

Panthera had pulled Ladybug into a dance. It was everything the world could’ve ever wanted. Cat and Ladybug, ladybug and cat. Creation and destruction. A useless cat like her and the most brilliant girl she knew— it was perfect, and yet it was not what she wanted.

Because if she wanted Marinette, she wouldn’t be constantly glancing over her shoulder, looking for a particular blonde in the crowd, who’s eyes could turn both Panthera and Juleka’s legs into jelly, heart to skip into the sky, who could make her breath again.

”I didn’t know you could dance..” Marinette whispered as she was spun around gracefully

”My mother found life in teaching me and my brother the strangest things.” Panthera said as smoothly as possible, remembering the.. _interesting_ memories of Anarka very enthusiastically teaching her how to tango at a young age, saying it’d make her attract all the boys and girls “And I hope to keep you on your toes, with enough new things you can learn about me”

But instead, there was only darkness and the flicker of red that she was dancing with, whatever words spoken between them that Panthera didn’t even control herself saying, and the two piercing eyes glaring at them above the crowd.

Panthera’s eyes tightened as she made eye contact with Princess Prom. 

”Shit..” She cursed under her breath and doing a quick kick with her foot and tripping Marinette- smoothly dipping her. ”Right behind me partner, on the balcony. Can you see them?” She hissed. Marinette blinked, looking up past Panthera’s face and squinting through the lights.

And like that, Marinette clambered back to her feet as Panthera looked around to see her gone.

”Where could she be? I lost her!” Marinette wondered in growing panic. Panthera looked around in a quick roll her neck, spotting someone much more important instead. Her shoulders casually shrugged. 

_We’ll find her eventually._ Panthera thought as a smile began to stretch across her lips.

She took Marinette’s opposite wrist and rolled her into an embrace where Marinette’s back leaned against cat girl’s chest- while she was holding on her arms firmly and dipped beside her ear.

”Then we keep partying until we find her, _Partner_..” Panthera purred beside her ear, her raspy voice tickling against her partner’s reddening cheeks, before she spun her away, making the Ladybug girl go flying through the crowd.

She could see Ladybug stumbling through in confusion before looking up at her with those wide glimmering silver blue eyes. Panthera wiggled her fingers at her and left her partner.

Panthera pushed through the crowd, waving and whistling at the girls she passed, watching them swoon and giggle.

Perfection. Perfection. Perfection.

”...He didn’t!”

”He did!” Adam’s voice carried through towards her twitching ears, she could feel her hair bristle with envy and her tail lash. And soon, pushing her way through the last of the surrounding crowd, was Adam and Rose. They were sitting on some chairs that were lined around the walls of the room and Rose looked just as beautiful as she was when Juleka left her. 

Adam in Rose’s presence looked much kinder. The look of cold superiority he stared at her with was pretty much entirely melted. Panthera’s eyes narrowed with a growing bubbling jealousy as Adam stared at Rose with too warm of a smile, and a look on Rose’s face that reflected the same happiness.

Perhaps it was dangerous to be transformed like this, so angry. And selfish. But Panthera couldn’t help it. And may the world punish her later if she caused something awful.

Panthera’s tail lashed as a smile split across her face and she approached them.

”Sunbeam.”

”Panthera Noire!” Rose looked up with surprise and beaming glee, meanwhile Adam looked politely intimidated. Somehow. Was that a thing. Juleka had no clue. Wait she was loosing her persona- shh shh- Rose fell into a hushed but excited whisper “Are you here to stop the Akuma?”

”Once I find her, yes.” Panthera giggled, her heart feeling light as she bent down a little to meet Rose’s eyes. Completely ignoring Adam as she stopped herself from shooting him an annoying smug look. “How have you been enjoying the party?”

”..It’s a little scary because of the akuma attack..” Rose admitted “Adam here has been keeping me company but I’m worried about.. I’m worried about Juleka..” she murmured.

Panthera’s ear twitched and for a moment, the numb shield around her heart fractured. And she could feel the rush of emotions she was desperately pushing down to be ‘better’ prickle through her. For a moment Rose was staring at Juleka and not Panthera.

_She remembered_ _me.._ A soft voice in her head echoed, one she had been trying to drown since the moment she transformed.

Juleka smiled and took Rose’s hand “I promise I’ll try and find her, My Princess.”

The way Rose beamed, and the way Adam glowered in the edge of her vision, was what brought Juleka some momentary time to breath. Where the music wasn’t overwhelming and helping drown her emotions, where her hands weren’t numb and her memory was blacking out-

Juleka sighed, smoothing back the hair that had fallen back over her face and becoming Panthera again, her toothy grin stretching back across her cheeks

“Now, I came here for a bit of a selfish reason” Panthera purred, letting her dark mane fluff around her shoulders as she looked back up at Rose. The blonde haired girl blinked up at her expectantly as the cat hero and extended a hand. “Would you have a dance with me?”

Rose let out a soft laugh and took her hand, nodding “Why not!”

Adam sputtered “A-Ah Rose wait-“

”I’ll see you later, Adam! Thanks for the dance earlier!” Rose waved, Panthera twiddled her fingers at him as she pulled Rose away from the chairs and towards the dance floor.

”All things considered, it’s a nice party.” Panthera purred, eyes adjusting once again to the blinding violet lights. Panthera was the won to win. Not Juleka, not Adam- _Panthera_.

Of course Juleka wasn’t enough. Adam was right on that part. But that didn’t matter. Juleka was never enough for anything she just needed to fucking get that. Juleka should’ve died the moment He dunked her head into the water.

An existence of a weak child like her was an existence that didn’t deserve to live. But the moment she had put on Plagg’s Ring, that was the moment that weak child was finally drowned. A moment that should’ve happened a long time ago. Panthera was strength, Juleka was nothing.

”It is” Rose smiled “Though I still can’t help but be worried..”

“Then let me melt those worries away, My Princess” Panthera purred, pushing a hair behind her ear as the [music](https://youtu.be/eBuzfAW33Pk) began to pep up again, throwing them into a goofy, giggle filled dance.

They let themselves own the dance floor. Giggling, stepping, and skipping to the playful music as Panthera gently swung her Rose around in blind bliss. The blonde’s voice sending a surge of energy through Panthera’s lungs.

Joy. Joy was what she could describe Rose to be. A literal ray of sunlight that bubbled away Juleka’s doubts and fears.

Panthera swung her arm around and plucked a red carnations from one of the nearby luxurious flower pots and tucked it behind Rose’s ear, making her smile.

More people began to dance around them, as a whirlwind of colors flew by the two of them. The lights pouring down on them and coloring them in a romantic pink.

”I’ve been meaning to ask” Rose said “Why me?”

Panthera’s ear twitched ”What do you mean?”

Rose hummed, running her fingers over the flower in her hair thoughtfully before looking back up at her with a gentle but of course, curious gaze “I mean why all of this? The visiting, the flirts, this entire dance? What makes me different to you, than all of the girls in Paris?”

Panthera’s gaze darkened as they let themselves become obscured by the crowd as she leaned over Rose with her heavy, rippling voice. Her heart pounding in her ears as her right hand carefully caressed Rose’s cheek and the other on her back.

”It’s because..” Panthera said, eyelashes fluttering a little as she barely thought about what she was saying, as her right hand fell to Rose’s and gave it a gentle squeeze “.. _I love you_ , darling. In more ways this alleycat’s sugary words can describe. You truly are, the sunbeams, in my life.”

Rose smiled, almost a little sadly. Panthera wondered what she would do, before Rose leaned up to Panthera’s face and- 

-put a hand between their mouths, so she was kissing into her own fingers.

Juleka felt her lips press into Rose’s palm, and for a moment she felt warmth, but the uncertain bliss and confusion of the incomplete kiss, kept her from closing her eyes and melting into it in anyway.

Juleka felt all the strength of Panthera’s mask break and her shoulders sagged. Rose’s eyes were fluttered close, and perhaps Juleka’s would’ve too, if it was a real kiss. But it wasn’t.

_Rose..?_

Juleka wasn’t sure what this was, as the girl combed a hand through Juleka’s locks gently, and she could feel her weight shift as they both leaned in and out of their gentle embrace. Rose’s eyes opened, and Juleka felt as if her heart shattered from the sheer look of sadness in her eyes.

Eventually, Rose pulled away, along with her hand, and she intertwined their fingers. Juleka didn’t know what to say, but that _look_ on Rose’s face— it made her heart sink with an utter, spiraling, despair.

“I’m sorry.. I can’t return your feelings Panthera.. I..” Rose sucked in an uneasy breath before softly speaking “I.. I love someone else.”

Juleka swore she could hear her heart shattering into thousands of pieces. Her dance faltered, almost tripping over herself, as she felt her throat dry.

It hurt.

It Hurt. It hurt it hurt.

This was so much worse than Princess Fragrance..

“I- it’s not you. It’s me-”

_But if she doesn’t love Panthera- she’ll never love me._ Juleka realized, feeling as if the world was spinning around her. She felt sick. Weak. Rose’s voice barely audible.  _I’m nothing. I’m a nobody. Not when I’m Panthera. But If she doesn’t like Panthera- whoever she likes will be better than I could ever be. I can’t- I’m- I- I can’t-_

_ IT HURT _

Their dance slowed as she gave Rose one last dip- her hair falling from its slicked back state as it draped over the two of them. Some people were cheering for their beautiful waltz, but she couldn’t hear them. Juleka wanted to cry, but that hurt too much. She met Rose’s eyes.

“I’m sorry..” she murmured, as she lifted her up again. Juleka pulled her trembling claws away from her as her hair weakly draped over her face. She was nothing. Just Juleka. Just a girl trying to convince herself she had a chance. “ _I’m sorry_..”

She turned to run, but this time, Rose grabbed onto her wrist. Juleka froze, muscles tensing as she felt her throat close up. She wanted to yank her arm away and scream but she somehow kept her composure. She somehow was able to stand despite this rejection.

“Panthera.?”

“Really Rose just- please forget it.. forget me..” She hissed, she didn’t struggle against it. She couldn’t. Juleka winced as Rose slowly turned her around, and Juleka hid under her bangs.

She felt Rose carefully caress her cheek, wiping away a tear she hadn’t realized she shed. _How weak of me._ Juleka thought _._ She refused to look at Rose’s glimmering eyes cause she knew it would’ve broken her.

“I know this isn’t what you wanted. I’m sorry- Panthera- and I do- I do like you. A lot. You were my second love.” Rose said, her voice cracking a little as she suppressed her own tears. Why was she crying? “But.. like I said.. my heart belongs to another.. and I can’t- I can’t force myself to see them in you, to the point I’m just using you- I love you too much to do that.”

Rose sucked in an uneasy breath, baby blue eyes glimmering like stars to Juleka. The same eyes Juleka met so many years ago. The same eyes that made her heart feel a little less of the drowning pain inside her chest that silenced her for so many months. The same eyes that would be the death of her.

“I’m still glad I got to dance with you.” Rose added weakly 

_ Second place.. _

Finally looking up at her again, a feeling of shame filled her heart. She couldn’t help but feel selfish. Juleka took her hand again, giving her a gentlemanly bow as her eyes bore into the floor.

“..Me too” she softly said.

Juleka couldn’t hear what Rose said next as she quickly slunk back into the crowds- before running through the shuffling dancers and party folk. Passing by what looked like Marinette and Alya again- Juleka skidded into a dark hall, falling behind a corner and dropping to her knees.

She could only pray that no one heard her soft sobs.   


...

”You good?”

Juleka blinked, looking down at Alya as the last of her memories fluttered away again. Right. She was here. After Alya found her crying like a little baby... and proceeded to join her.

”Mrrp?” She tilted her head

”You zoned pretty far out there” Alya said, taking another sip of the cup of wine they were able to pick out from a waiter. It didn’t do much for either of them, personally Juleka hated wine, tasted like dirt juice, but this was a love talk so like, they needed to drink _something_. Alya let out a cough and glanced back at her “You okay?”

”Pfft, when have I _ever_ been okay?” Juleka snorted, tail twitching around as she leaned against the wall.

”You’re not usually?” Alya asked a little concernedly “You seem so.. wild though? So, carefree.”

Juleka sighed heavily, making the grabby hands at the drink and took a sip, sticking out her tongue in disgust before setting it on the ground next to them. Her knees rolled close to her chest as she sniffled.

”I mean I guess..” She mumbled, hands trembling “Being Panthera is very invigorating, I do feel very alive and.. fuck.. a lot braver and just better as Her, but..I guess I’m a good actor for the other half of the time.” She laughed sadly “I’m so tired.”

”Fucking mood.”

Juleka and Alya screamed, practically jumping in their spots as Chloe scooted right next to them and began to drink from the wine glass too, looking about just as bad as them.

”JESUS CHLOE WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!” Alya screamed

”THE DAMN DOOR WHERE DO YOU THINK!?” Chloe squawked, pointing upwards.

”WHY ARE YOU HERE IN OUR CRYING CORNER?!”

”TO CRY DAMN IT! _UGH_!” Chloe growled, throwing the rest of the wine glass against the wall and watching it shatter to glass shards and splattered red liquid, making Juleka and Alya scream again. The blonde then pointed to Juleka “Well? And why are you crying, kitty cat? What’sswith you?”

Alya pointed at Juleka “SHHHIT YOU’RE RIGHT FOR ONCE CHLOE! WHAT HAPPENED, GIRL?”

”NONE OF EITHER OF YOU TWO’S BUSINESS!” Juleka hissed “I’m the therapy cat around here, you guys don’t get to interrogate me!”

”Really? Well aren’t _you_ the one I walked into crying?” Alya asked sassily, shutting the cat hero up real quick. Chloe blinked.

”Shit really? I thought Alya was crying first and Panthera went to comfort you but you fucked it up and now you’re both crying? Sorry I wasn’t here for like, 90% of this shit” Chloe said, pointing at the two of them.

Alya adjusted her glasses “And didn’t you say- and I quote- ‘you get ditched by your crush who abandoned you for a prince too?’”

Chloe just looked fucking confused “Who the hell would turn _you_ down for a man?”

Juleka just let out another sob that bubbled out of her throat as she covered her face. _Rose apparently.. I guess I’m just too big of an idiot to read any signs.. not only am I shitty person.. but I’m a shitty friend for not noticing Rose was in love with someone.._

“Shit, okay she’s crying. We broke the cat hero, uh uh-“ Alya panicked, pointing at Chloe “What’s your deal, why are you crying-“

”The hell do you mean by that, Cesaire?!” Chloe barked

”WELL YOU CAME TO CRY FOR A REASON!” The blogger said, waving her arms. Juleka rubbed her eyes. She was very tired of the yelling right now.

Chloe fumed, standing up to stomp her foot on the ground ”I AM PERFECTLY FINE! AND IF IT WASN’T, IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS—“

”You dropped a piece of paper” Juleka deadpanned, sniffling out of her tears as she pointed at the paper that flew out of Chloe’s dress pocket. Which, off topic, was so neat. Like, man, dresses need more pockets. Pockets are great.

Chloe paled before turning bright red and swerving around towards Juleka as the cat hero held up a small, ripped piece of pink paper in her claws. 

”To.. Alix?” Alya read curiously “To Alix? What were you gonna give Alix?”

Chloe snapped it out of her hands “NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS CESAIRE!” She barked, before digging around her dress pockets and looking at the torn of ‘To Alix’. “Shit shit shit- did I- _fuck..!_ ”

”You okay there, Queenie?” Juleka rose an eyebrow. Chloe’s eyes knitted together as she let herself fall back to the floor in a heap of tiredness.

”Peachy.. I lost the rest of my letter..” Chloe huffed, though looking like she was going to cry too. Man this night just fucking sucked!

”That sucks” Alya noted. Chloe snapped at her and just groaned. They all fell into a sad silence. Just.. 

Juleka sighed, rubbing her eyes as her heart continued to weigh inside her chest. Her tears not yet done flowing, yet her body too exhausted to continue. _What am I gonna do.._

Chloe clicked her tongue, glancing over at Alya ”Wait Cesaire you have a crush on Mar—“

Suddenly the door slammed open and they all screamed again as Ladybug burst through with Princess Prom pinned beneath her.

”WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP BURSTING THROUGH THIS DAMN DOOR?!” Alya screamed, before being shoved out of the way by Juleka who threw her over to Chloe.

”BEAT IT YOU TWO!” Juleka barked, Chloe and Alya gave a pair of awkward thumbs ups and started to run.

Ladybug was suddenly thrown towards her and she smoothly caught her into her arms, stumbling backwards before dropping her back on the ground and whipping out her pole.

“Partner you okay?” She shouted as Ladybug stumbled back to her feet. She looked up at Juleka with a smile and nodded.

”Yeah, doin’ fine! Panthera! A-Are you okay?” Ladybug asked, spinning around her yo-yo. Juleka inhaled deeply, wiping away the last of her tears and sniffles as she stared forward at Princess Prom- sword glowing a corrupted red and eyes narrowed with anger.

”I will be.” Juleka bit out with anger, hair pooling over the side of her face as her thin eyes glowed viciously in the dark.

”Party is over, Princess!” Ladybug shouted.

”Not a _chance!_ ” Princess Prom snarled, sending blasts of electrical energy towards them that they quickly dodged out the door and back onto the dance floor.

”CLEAR THE AREA!” Juleka shouted, as the crowds of survivors spread out as Princess Prom swung after them. She felt herself stumble a little as she saw Rose’s eyes meet hers, but she steeled herself- continuing to block one of Princess Prom’s swings with her pole.

”LUCKY CHARM!”

Falling into Ladybug’s hands was a trash can lid- and Juleka watched as the ladybug user used it to block the incoming shot of crackling red energy. Her eyes followed the blast in catlike fascination as it bounced around the room and hit a vase.

Princess Prom roared, frustrated, before shooting towards them and slamming her sword where they once stood, as Ladybug flipped backwards and Juleka rolled forward and behind Princess Prom.

”Panthera!”

Juleka reached her arm backwards blindly, smiling as she felt Ladybug’s yo-yo shoot into her palm and stood up behind Princess Prom- wrapping the yo-yo around Princess Prom’s sword holding arm and around her neck-

Ladybug threw the trash can lid under her unbalanced foot, forcing her to fall as Panthera yanked it the end of the ladybug yo-yo the side.

”The sword?” Juleka asked, struggling to keep Princess Prom still as she looked up for guidance.

”It could be!” Ladybug shouted thoughtfully, holding the yo-yo tightly. “Do we let her go and then reach?”

”No! Wait!”

From the crowd a young strawberry blonde woman wearing a ponytail pushed her way through the crowd.

”Adelle stop!” A young man and shorter girl was running after her. 

She shoved her way towards them, pointing right at Princess Prom’s chest “It’s her heart necklace! I gave it to her when she was little! We were making a promise to never leave eachother!”

Juleka glanced downwards, and low and behold, that’s where the corrupted pattern started from, the small half heart shaped pendant hanging from her neck. Princess Prom flushed from the sudden unwanted attention and glared at her.

“Don’t.. you dare.” She hissed. Juleka shrugged.

” _Cataclysm_.” The goth said, pulling Princess Prom’s hair aside and tapping her bubbling finger against the chain, watching it rust and deteriorate before crumbling into dust entirely. They watched the akuma flutter out of the necklace and as they released the akuma, Ladybug yoinked it out of the air with a smile.

”Bye bye little butterfly!”

The magic bubbled of Princess Prom’s form, living a young tan woman, with short choppy locks and a suit. Her different colored eyes fluttered open in confusion as she looked around.

”What the hell?” She muttered, before said strawberry blonde girl practically threw herself onto her.

”CATRINA!” She shouted, making them fall over on the floor.

”G-GET OFF OF ME! _DAGH_ -“

”BEST FRIEND SQUAD HUG INITIATED!”

“W-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!”

Juleka let out a tired, but relieved sigh, as Ladybug threw up the lucky charm and casted miraculous cure. Juleka watched as the lights flickered back on to a warm gold, and party guests were returned onto the dance floor, albeit looking a little dazed. Including Kim, Alix, The Mayor, and a few others.

Ladybug skipped next to her and gave a gentle smile. Juleka lifted up a weak fist and her ear twitched happily as they fist bumped.

”Good work” They both said, before Ladybu- Marinette put a hand on her shoulder.

”Did something happen today?” She whispered softly.

Juleka bristled, glancing through the crowd to see Rose, flower still in her hair, who waved shyly. Juleka smiled sadly, she was tired. So so tired.

”I’m fine Partner, just fine.” Juleka said, glancing softly at her. “I’ll see you later, Disaster Bug.”

”See you, Kitty” Marinette giggled- and Panthera was gone.

...

Exiting out of the bathroom stalls, Juleka wasn’t sure to expect of the party, as she smoothed out her dress and slipped her gloves back over her hands. Plagg rested peacefully in her bag and.. well..

She wasn’t sure how to feel, other than just.. tired. And sad.

She had gotten a good cry earlier but..

”I couldn’t make her love me.. I shouldn’t have tried.. but now knowing she doesn’t even love my better self? Even after actually talking to her as that self- I- I just.. I don’t..” Juleka couldn’t find her words, rubbing her eyes with her trembling hands before glancing down at where her ring was. _Maybe I shouldn’t have.._

“You were chosen to wield the cat miraculous because you’re you- Juleka. Not because you’re anyone else. Panthera is you. You are Panthera. There is no better or worse version- you’re just.. you.“ Plagg said from the bag, as if sensing her distress.

“..either way then.. Rose doesn’t love me.” Juleka murmured “If Panthera is me, then she’s rejected both of us..”

”No you- Juleka there is still a chance!” Plagg said, flying around in front of her “You were very not yourself tonight anyways, and she doesn’t know you’re Panthera so, she may have rejected your completely Panthera Persona side but-“

Juleka just nodded, sighing. She wasn’t convinced but.. that was comforting. She sniffled, and headed out of the bathrooms only to bump into a small form.

”Oh, Alix.” Juleka said, a little shocked by the small girl but politely nodding to her “Uh- Hey.”

“Hey” Alix responded “Sorry was I in your way? I was just chilling.”

”No worries I uh-“ Juleka started, before looking down and seeing a.. strangely familiar pink paper on the ground that she gingerly picked up “You dropped something.” She said, offering it towards her. 

”Huh? Shit- sorry Juleka. Thanks.” Alix said, walking over and plucking it out of her hands. Sighing over it.

”What is it?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at the skater’s down attitude. She wasn’t sure if she had the energy for a ‘therapy session’, especially as Juleka, but she was still concerned for her friend.  Alix glanced at her before she glowered at the ground, crossing her arms.

“A.. love letter..” The pink haired girl mumbled.

Juleka rose an eyebrow ”A love letter? You?”

”No!” Alix spat, looking away “Chloe’s, she dropped it during the party and I haven’t gotten a chance to give it back to her.. guess she has a crush on someone.. whoever it is must be a pretty lucky gal.. seeing how much work she put into it..” she muttered, kicking at the ground a little. Weird. Okay.

Juleka thought for a moment before motioning for Alix to hand it back to her again, as she curiously scanned her eyes over it, reading through the lines of long dialogue of love, appreciation, apologies, before halting at realizing—

_Wait._

Juleka thought back to the hall and stared at the pink paper in her hands.

_‘”Peachy.. I lost the rest of my letter..” Chloe huffed, though looking like she was going to cry too.’_

_NO FUCKING WAY._ She internally screamed, feeling like she was just dropped to the beginning of the universe as she started to blank out.

_WAITWAITWAIT— IS- OH MY GOD IT IS. TO ALIX- ALL THIS SHIT- OH MY GOD. CHLOE’S INTO ALIX WHAT THE SHIT. WHERE DID THAT COME FROM- BREATH JULEKA BREATH-_

“Uh, Juleka you good?” Alix asked, Juleka sucked in an awkward breath and nodded- shoving it back into Alix’s hands.

”I think you should keep it. Safe keep it. Or something. Chloe might get all huffy if she sees you have it.” Juleka said, still processing a little as she felt dizzy and wobbly. “U-Uh see ya-“ Her voice cracked, as she stuttered off.

Alix just blinked “What the fuck?”

Juleka continued to gobble down the hallway, tired and sluggish before bumping into another smaller figure.

“S-Shit- Sorry I-“ Juleka’s cheeks flushed under her mask and she could feel her throat close up “Rose! H-Hi!”

Rose’s eyes widened before glimmering with relief as she threw her arms around Juleka’s waist and tightly hugged her, as if letting go would make Juleka disappear.

”Juleka! You’re okay!” Rose squeaked, “I couldn’t find you and I was terrified!”

Juleka felt a smile crawl across her lips before her face fell a little. She ran a hand through Rose’s soft blonde locks sadly.

”Weren’t you.. hanging out with Adam though?” She asked “I’d figure he’d be better company..”

Rose sprung away from her, looking genuinely offended before laughing goofily

”Adam is nice and all-“ She said “-But I love you a lot more, Jules”

Her shoulders fell, as she bit on her tongue. _Apparently not enough,_ She thought bitterly before nodding at her.

”Right” Is all she was able to say, letting herself shyly smile “I’m quite party pooped, that akuma attack was scary..”

”She didn’t do much surprisingly.” Rose said, as they began to walk down the hall together, hands intertwined.

”Didnt do much to you, I heard Alix got hit and pretty much got Thanos Snapped, same with Kim and the Mayor.” Juleka said softly.

Watching as Rose’s face stretched and squished with emotion and thought, those baby blue eyes continuing to douse the toxic poison that burned in her chest. They were the sky that brought her out of the depths of the sea. _As long as I can look at those eyes.. I’ll be okay.._

”Oh yeah, they did” Rose giggled. “I guess I was lucky- were _you_ okay?”

Juleka looked for a reasonable answer “Yeah, was just trying to hide. Got close a few times though so I had to run a little...”

The ride home felt longer than it was, and when Rose waved her goodbye, Juleka felt a chord in her chest snap a little as she waved and watched her car leave her vision, her hand falling at her side. _But would I be happy?_

Juleka wasn’t sure. But one thing was for certain.

The war for Rose’s heart was not over.

...

Marinette sighed for what felt like the millionth time in the last minute, taking down the last of her more ‘Fangirly’ posters of Adrien off her wall, though keeping one she took of the two of them this night. Posing goofily at the photo booth.

No looks of perfection, no fairy tale princelyness. Just two dorks, being dorks. And it felt.. better somehow. Than any emotion she had felt in her obsession for him. It felt like she actually gained a friend out of him, and it was nice. Still though-

She flopped onto her bed, staring up blankly at the ceiling and putting a hand over her heart. _What were those feelings I had when I was dancing with Alya? I was just enjoying myself then, right?_

_Right?_

Marinette was exhausted and Tikki had already snuggled in her own perch somewhere in the room, she could think about this tomorrow. And Panthera, what was up with her today? It was nice to see her better around the end, but still..

_Craziest Not-Prom ever.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This all could’ve been solved if Rose was like: I’m in love with someone else, my best friend, a Juleka Couffaine. You know her? Greatest person on the planet? Sorry Panthera-
> 
> But, you know, she didn’t. Rip.
> 
> Haha anyways—
> 
> Hello Chlolix~ Good job Chloe, you pulled a mother fucking Amity. Alix was who Chloe was referring to in Part One if that wasn’t obvious btw.
> 
> The “Best Friend Squad” connected to Princess Prom aka “Catrina” was definitely a She Ra Reference. Which is funny cause She Ra (like 2018 shera) exists in this universe, so this group of friends either hella kins that show or it’s just a scary coincidence,


	37. Prime Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: graphic/vivid/descriptive scene of a panic attack and some other bad things ahead.

Juleka was so tired. She’s been tired for the last three days. She’s been tired her entire life. Just a big loaf of UGH. Yep, that was her.

It was hard to talk to Rose without a strained smile, and she found their interactions leaving her exhausted because of trying to take being ‘okay’.

It sucked. She loved hanging out with Rose. It brought her happiness. But she wasn’t sure how long she could handle dealing with the heaviness in her chest every time they spoke to eachother.

_You’re being dramatic.._ A whisper in her mind hissed. _Just own up to the fact that it was your fault you could ever expect her to love you back.. you selfish selfish little snake.. if Rose knew who you were.._

Juleka hastily waved those thoughts away and lazily kicked her legs hanging off of the railing. She just wished she had never said anything back then at the party. _Disaster.._ she thought, as her hair pooled over her face.

”Kitty?”

She sucked in a breath and slicked her locks out of her vision, smoothing it back as she stood up and gave Ladybug a grin.

”Hey Partner,” Panthera said, “What’s up? You hear about that neat power.. hour.. thing? We have to do some Hour Long interview or something tomorrow?”

Ladybug’s eyes knitted with concern before paling with horror ”Tomorrow?! WAIT IT’S TOMORROW!?”

Juleka’s hair fell back over her cheek and she felt a spike of fear go through her chest “W-Wait it’s tomorrow right?”

“IS IT?!”

After five minutes of checking their phones and multiple websites they figured out it was, in fact, the next day! Wow who knew. Marinette buried her face in her yo-yo.

”S-Shoot..! I have to babysit tomorrow!”

”Well good thing you remember today! You can reschedule?” Juleka offered weakly “Maybe get your best friend to cover?”

Marinette look up at Juleka with a soft smile “That’s a good idea, thank you.”

Juleka shrugged “I try my best, Partner.” She purred, tilting her head to the side. “Do you think it’ll be like Alya’s interviews?” She asked, tone shifting into hope and worry.

She really hoped it would be like Alya’s interviews. Alya was loud, and enthusiastic, but she also carried the face of a friend and now, someone she could relate to in terms of love. Alya was comfortable. Nadia Chamack was new. And unknown. And Juleka wasn’t sure if her energy could handle that just yet. Especially with..

_Rose will be watching._

Juleka’s eyes thinned.

“I’m not sure, I-I mean I’m sure she’s a good reporter! But, no one could beat Alya!” Marinette smiled, looking off “She’s got a real talent with her words.”

”Yeah” Juleka nodded, letting her legs hang again off the railing “She does. It’s easy to talk around her.”

”Mhm” Marinette said, her silvery blue eyes shining with a sense of focus and brilliance from the lights of their city before them. She was only Juleka’s age, and despite her hiccups, despite her flaws, she glowed brighter than any star in the sky to The goth and bursted with more strength she ever knew possible,

“Hopefully tomorrow is good.” Ladybug added, leaning on her shoulder.

”Yeah” The cat hero murmured, letting a soft purr escape her chest as she leaned on Marinette’s head “Hopefully..” 

...

”So you’re in the drama club now..” Juleka murmured.

”That’s right.” Lila nodded as they walked down the sidewalk. The Italian girl’s heels clicking against the cement as she tossed a lock of hair over her shoulder as continued to scribble down in the small notepad.

She had been hanging out with the Italian girl more recently. Lila was an interesting person to talk with. Or at least listen to. Besides, Rose was busy with something today, leaving Lila and her to walk home.

”And how’d that happen?” Juleka asked carefully. As much as she was interested in Lila’s life however.. theatre wasn’t something she was expecting.. or well.. hoping. As she thought back to a certain Prince at the gala.

“This guy named Adam Charm-Something approached me at the gala. Told me he heard _things_ about me..” Her green eyes rolling as she tapped a little impatiently on the page “..so basically he heard people talking shit about my lies.”

”That sucks..” Juleka mumbled, her eyes narrowing at the mention of the guy’s name.

Lila shrugged “Eh, what can you do. Adults suck, Kids suck, we all suck.” She said. “But anyways, he for some reason saw that as a—“

...

”-a talented thing really” Adam said, smiling a little. “The drama club could use someone who’s good at.. oh you know.. twisting up some fairy tales.. making believable palaces out of fantastical paragraphs and cathedrals of poetry that would make the audience crumple in the actor’s portrayal!”

Lila rose an eyebrow “If this is your weird way of hitting on me, I’m not interested.”

”It’s not, trust me, this prince has his own princess he is..” His eyes darted to the side as he seemed to catch something in the crowd. He hummed thoughtfully before glancing at her “..busy perusing.” He continued before nodding to himself and giving Lila a smile.

”Right..”

“But truly though, I’d appreciate it if you’d join. Our old script writer- I think his name was.. Arc Manciel? Or something? I dunno- but he left after some big debacle he didn’t want to get into, just couldn’t handle the showbiz. Which I guess is okay sense he’s new.” He waved off, before giving her a look.

”But.. it’d be nice to have a story for our next show.” Adam offered.

Lila was silent “I’ll think about it, Princey.”

...

”And so I did- and realizing I had nothing better to do- I joined” Lila said, waving the notebook around. “Feels nice to be busy with something at least.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah. But anyways- The drama club’s budget went up real high sense the teacher somehow convinced Mr Damacoles that giving the kids an outlet could lower akuma rates, so honestly we could do whatever.” Lila said, tapping a pen on her lip “But sense this is my first time writing and technically directing, I decided to just go for a simple fantasy love story. Those are always fun to write.”

”Wait..” Juleka paused, “Sorry if this sounds offensive or- wait don’t you _not_ like romance or..”

”Take it as.. ‘I’m not hungry- and I don’t have any plans to eat- but I sure as hell like to cook’” Lila offered, “I don’t want any part in romance or whatever, but it’s fun to write it or watch. Everything that is is-“ She waved at Juleka “-yall. Y’all are hilarious to watch.”

”Ohhh” Juleka nodded with understanding. “Yeah I get it.”

”Or well- metaphorically, I don’t actually know how to cook in real life” Lila added, stopping to think. “Yeah I don’t actually know how to cook. The best I can do is like.. heating up Mac n cheese or something. And that’s depressing.”

Juleka chuckled “Guess that’s the next thing the class will drag you into learning.”

”I guess so..” Lila smiled, eyes narrowing at her notebook a little, grumbling a little.

”What’s wrong?”

”Nothing I just- ugh- I can’t figure out a villain for this..” Lila muttered under her breath as they traveled down towards the docks and she looked up at the might monstrosity that was The Liberty. She blinked. “You.. live on a boat?”

”You didn’t know?” Juleka tilted her head.

”..No.” Lila rose an eyebrow “I did not.”

Juleka clicked her tongue and awkwardly waved her arms at the boat “..I live on a houseboat!” She said, making jazz hands. “Surprise?”

”JULEKA! WHERE ARE YE LASS!?”

”Fuuuck..” Juleka gritted her teeth, looking up weakly “YEAH MA’?!”

”WHERE THE FECK IS THE BLOODY PLUNGER!?”

”WHY SHOULD I KNOW I JUS’ GOT BACK FROM SCHOOL!”

Anarka appeared on board, waving a sword around ”I NEED IT!”

Juleka didn’t make note of Lila who silently started to jot down into her notes as the two Couffaines continued to yell.

...

Things were supposed to work out- technically. Hopefully. But really Juleka should’ve expected such disaster from Public News. At least Ladybug was here? Right? Wrong.

She was late, she was always late. Miraculously Late. And Juleka had to decide whether or not she wanted to jump down from the metal scaffolding of the recording studio on the way too stiff looking couch, making awkward eye contact with Nadia Chamack.

Her tail lashed as she made an attempt at trying not to play with her zippers and hair too much because everything was just too much right now.

Her jacket felt a little too tight and when she tried to adjust it, it was just moving too much against her skin, her suit wrinkled uncomfortably in every way possible, her hair was just too distracting and touching too much of her, her lace was rubbing too much on her shoulders, she was pulling at her gloves- it was just- too- much.

But she had to come down eventually, she just wished it’d be with Ladybug.

Taking a deep breath, her eyes shined in the dark as she smoothed back her hair out of her face and dropped from the bars, plopping on the couch with a loud thump.

Nadia squawked, looking up from her tablet, nearly throwing it, and grinned at her with a sense of both shock and momentary awe.

”P-Panthera Noire!” Nadia said, immediately composing herself and looking at her to see if she was real. “You’re uh, you’re here, how did you get here?!” She wondered, glancing up around the ceiling and back at the cat.

Panthera shrugged, glancing at the food on the table and decided whether or not to make the move to take a drink. _What if you finish? Where are you gonna out the bottle?_ She wondered, and decided not to take anything and gave a smile to Nadia.

”Uh, secret celebrity door.” She winked, glancing around “She’s late.” She commented

“O-Oh, are you two not arriving together?” Nadia asked

Juleka felt her hair fall a little on her face and made no attempt to fix it, just giving a low smile “She’s an independent busy bug. She’ll find her way.”

”HERE! I’M HERE!”

Juleka’s tail flicked as she looked around to see Ladybug stumbling through the doors, giving a thumbs up.

”A-Am I late? Sorry I just had plans, had to get someone to take over, tell her mom, and- whatever- I’m I’m here now!” Ladybug said in a flustered flurry of red.

”Hey Partner” Juleka purred, smiling as best she could as Ladybug plopped next to her. “Thought you had ditched me.”

Marinette let out a laugh and flicked Juleka’s bell collar.

”I’d never abandon you, Kitty” Marinette snorted, Nadia gave a weak laugh from the other chair- face twisting a little with fear as she her eyes glanced towards the figures in the recording booth thing and gave a thumbs up towards the two heroes.

”We’ll be on soon, are you two ready?” Nadia smiled as the counting down started and Juleka suddenly felt horribly small and suffocated.

”Mhm! Thanks for having us!” Marinette smiled

”Panthera?” Nadia glanced at her. It was at this moment Juleka knew she was fucked because of this single word. She’d have to answer to everything. This was going to be a long hour.

_Don’t forget. Rose will be watching._

“Let’s not waste a second!” Panthera grinned.

“We’re rolling!”

...

From all of the brain scooping, Juleka realized at this point the difference between Alya’s interviews and well.. actual interviews.

When Juleka wanted to stop or move on from a question, Alya did! Though making a joke or comment about said thing, sure. But Nadia would grab onto that thing and wrangle it until Juleka wanted to internally throw up before they were finally allowed to move away from the question.

Asking ‘Are you sure?’ Or ‘Are you hiding something?’ Or even ‘Is there more to that answer?’ L-Like no! There isn’t! Leave Me alone! Juleka dug her nails deep into her thigh to relieve some of her bubbling stress.

Didnt help that there were literal callers too. And Juleka knew how those turned out. Chloe wasn’t as bad as she thought it’d be, but the many callers just asking for a date were.. uh.. staggering.

The only experience she had with interviews were the laid back ones with Alya, and the ones she watched of Jagged Stone. But like she said before, Alya was laid back and comfortable- while Jagged was just so much more experienced than her, willing to be weird and show his eccentricities to the public without crushing under the idea that people hate her.

Finishing up Alya’s video call as she and Manon waved goodbye on the creek, Juleka suppressed the hundredth sigh she would’ve made in the last ten or something minutes. When Alya had asked on call if they wanted to do an interview with her, part of her reallt wanted to say yes..

”We’ve officially hit the fifteenth minute mark!” Nadia said with a strained excited smile, as she continued to glance at the glowing band on her wrist before looking at them. _I stand corrected._ “How are you two doing so far?”

_I want to throw up from the stress._ Juleka thought, her stomach twisting as she glanced at the camera. _Rose is watching. And probably is questioning why she ever liked you._

”We’re doing great! It’s fun to see all our bugs and kittens out there” Panthera winked at the camera, Marinette let out a chuckle and nodded

”Mhm! We’re glad you all have so much to say!” Ladybug said. Juleka’s worse nightmare at the moment would be Rose showing up on the screen. But luckily, the world decided to stall on destroying her for good as Nadia immediately jerked to them with a tense smile.

”I’m glad! W-well let’s put a pause on the fans and start asking about you two!” Nadia said, “Right, uh, so a lot of fans see you as very close partners? Is that correct?”

”I’d say so-“

”I’d protect Ladybug with my life” Juleka found herself saying. And that was the truth. It was the first thing she had said during this entire program that wasn’t her on autopilot where her responses were just fluffy nothingness caked under flirts.

”Panthera..”

Her claws stabbing into her leg sent a burning pain in her thigh that kept her barely awake. Juleka grimaced but couldn’t stop herself for once- the only reason she was here with Ladybug was because they wanted to reassure Paris that they were here to help, here to be heroes, here to be good- 

-but to be real. That wasn’t the truth for Juleka. For Juleka, it wasn’t about saving the city, saving the world- it was about saving the people she cared about, and so she’d speak for what the people needed to hear instead of the truth that was her selfishness.

“With Ladybug around, the day will always be saved, and we will find unmask Hawkmoth.” Juleka said, emerald eyes thin with focus as she mad eye contact with the camera. She could see some of the cameramen and woman shriveling a little under her intense gaze.

Somewhere in the city, Rose was watching, but somewhere in the city, so was Hawkmoth. And she hoped every drop of pain he had caused her could be felt as she stared at the camera. 

Nadia clicked her tongue, glancing at her watch which had started to glow a little more and back “Wow. Okay uhm- that really is wonderful, but moving back to the topic- your fans were wondering if you were not only partners in heroism but also partners.. in love?”

Juleka felt her stomach drop.

_Oh so this is hell._

_Okay. Cool._

_Thanks God, thanks Jesus._

_I knew y’all wouldn’t have let me off the hook._

She’s pretty sure she blacked out for a good minute as Marinette started and continued to ramble herself to pieces. Babbling on and on how there was nothing between them, while Juleka just felt like she was evaporating. Swallowed into a hell of tormented screaming in her mind. Juleka didn’t like this.

”..what do you two have to say about these photos then?!” Nadia asked, tapping at her iPad that The cat hero knew she had the power to snap in half to stop this horrible nightmare but couldn’t because everything was just too much and it left her locked in place.

Juleka forced herself to look up from her frozen and locked state and regretting it immediately as she found herself staring at a photo of Dark Cupid. Of when they- oh fuck.

”P-Pla-Platonic!” She barely was able to choke out, but it was so quiet. Barely audible. As Ladybug shouted frustratedly from her seat beside her.

Her nails dug into her sides as she realized she could barely talk, even if she wanted to. She was scared. Feeling suffocated. She wanted out. She wanted out. SHE WANTED-

”I-It’s out of context!” Ladybug shouted

”..s that mean you have someone else in mind? Please tell us, Panthera!”

Please stop. PLEASE STOP- She didn’t like this! She didn’t like being unable to do anything again.

_Please tell us, Panthera! Please tell us, Panthera! Please tell us, Panthera!_   
  
  


No she didn’t want to! There was nothing! Nothing!

_Please tell us, Panthera! Please tell us, Panthera! Please tell us, Panthera!_

“Please, would you two please confirm whether or not you’re dating? Right now? Live?”

Maybe they got the memo that she was shakily shaking her head as the room continued to spin and the lights continued to blind her. Maybe she felt Marinette’s hand searching for hers to give it a worried squeeze but she was still struggling to even open her mouth.

”We aren’t!” Ladybug sputtered “This is a h-huge ivase? _Invasion_ \- invasion of our p-privacy!” 

“But you’re blushing!”

”From embarrassment because I’m h-highly uncomfortable!”

Her stomach was twisting and it only got worse as Nadia just kept talking and just kept talking and Ladybug just kept arguing and and and and—

“..akes sense, thanks to Panthera’s numerous series of flirtations with several female akuma and civilians!”

_She’s right you selfish little_ \- Juleka’s thoughts screamed as footage of her voice began to play in the background like the world was taunting her. Barely reaching her ears and the constant ringing just coincidentally made way for more pain.

Her eyes were still forced up, she realized, as she watched her own face spew these words of flirtation and fake love and attraction. Every moment felt like more poison _dripping_ into her ears and lungs. Overwhelming her with more panic that continued to burn through every ashamed and terrified cell in her body.

_Every moment of your ‘better self’, as Panthera, has been nothing but some sleazy cat! Flirting with every cute girl she sees! And you say you love Rose! YOU DON’T FUCKING DESERVE HER!_ Juleka couldn’t speak from the acidic burning in her throat and she could barely focus on anything as her clammy hands couldn’t even move to sign any words.

But Nadia just kept talking and just kept talking and just kept talking and just kept talking and just kept talking and just kept talking and just kept talking and just kept talking- and Juleka just felt like she- just felt- fuck fuck fuck-

“Panthera..?” Marinette’s voice barely reached her ears.

_And don’t forget. Rose is watching._

Juleka’s eyes suddenly widened as suddenly the acidic burning that originally was just stinging in her stomach was now traveling- no no forcing- forcing its way up her throat.

Suddenly she shot to her feet, nearly dropping dead right there from the motion as the room around her continued to whirl and twist. Why did shit always go wrong when she wished it wouldn’t?

”I..” Juleka managed to choke out, voice shaking as she finally made Nadia stop- “I need to go throw up now.”

...

She wasn’t sure how she was able to make it to the recording studio’s bathroom. But by the time she somehow kicked the door down she was kneeling over the toilet, and vomiting all her fucking guts out like the anxiety filled heathen she was.

Hair pooling over her shoulders as her throat burned from the stomach acid from her stomach, it still felt like the room was spinning and soon enough, she felt someone’s soft hands lift her hair out of her face.

Juleka coughed into the toilet, feeling her throat itch from the pain as she weakly flushed it and looked up, to meet Marinette’s soft, gentle gaze as she held Juleka’s hair out of her face and then tucked it behind her ear with a weary smile.

There were no words spoken to one another. But Juleka still could feel the embarrassment and shame burning in her chest.

“..’at was..” Juleka rasped, coughing again as her throat continued to burn and the smell of her throw up made her nose wrinkle with disgust “..that was a disaster..” she mumbled, looking up at Marinette “..I’m sorry, I ruined that, for you..”

”For me? What do you mean ‘for me’. You- I- are you okay? You literally threw up I- I’m so sorry Panthera, I should’ve seen how uncomfortable you looked I was just so focused on what Nadia said I-“ Marinette said, tucking a lock of hair behind Juleka’s ear.

The cat girl grimaced, but felt a chord in her snap a little as she leaned into Marinette’s touch. A low weak purr radiating from her chest as a spread of comforting warm crept through her. Tears trickled at her eyes a little.

”Don’t apologize.. that sucked for you..” Juleka croaked, trying to look away “I’m just- I’m sorry I- I was trying to keep it together the entire time- I-“

”Panthera what are you talking about? It’s okay!” Marinette said, pulling Juleka’s face to look up at her and pressed their foreheads towards eachother “That _was_ bad, it’s okay to hurt, I’m just sorry you had to suffer in silence like that.. you tell me when you’re uncomfortable okay?”

”I- Tried.. I couldn’t speak at all..” Juleka mumbled “I just- god I just want to go..”

”Do you want fresh air?” Marinette asked, her voice stabilizing and grounding. Firm but kind. 

Juleka nodded and so outside they went. The cat hero was still weakly clawing at her eyes, trying to wipe away any tears that were there.

Ladybug had somehow summoned a luckycharm, which was just a packet of mints which they laughed at, Juleka taking a few while Marinette shuffled off to recharge and returned to sit next to her on top of the building.

”Paris watched me run off like a coward..” Juleka mumbled “How humiliating..”

”But they also saw you get pressured and put into a stressful hole.” Marinette added, leaning on her shoulder. Juleka felt a rumble of purrs escape her throat as Marinette scrolled through her yo-yo. “People are getting frustrated at the studio for being so forceful on us. Oh- I think Theo leaked our ages. Yeah people are getting even madder about that. Total war.”

Juleka cringed, stomach dropping even more “Fuuck, I ruined everything..”

”No! No no you didn’t!” Marinette said quickly, putting a hand on her cheek as she shut her yo-yo off “Panthera its okay! It’s okay, you did good!”

Juleka just groaned, letting herself fall exhaustedly into Marinette’s shoulder. Her eyes were tired, she felt awful.

”I really am some sleazy alley cat.. who can’t even keep it in her pants..” Juleka mumbled “And I say I’m in love.. I should just give up..”

”No! No Panthera you’re not- Panthera! You can’t say that without tr-“

”I _did_ try!” Juleka shouted, finding herself snapping over around three days of tension. Tears fell down her face as she found herself shaking. She hadn’t even told Luka what happened, she hadn’t told anyone what happened- She was tired, so tired. She just- she just-

“At the gala.. as Panthera.. I.. I tried to confess to her.. and I can’t even say; she just doesn’t know Panthera enough- she did! She said she did love me.. but, but not enough compared to who had her heart..” She whimpered.

”Panthera..” Marinette murmured, pulling her into a hug “I’m so sorry..”

”I’m just so tired, it’s hard to look at her at school without.. without..”

Marinette stroked through her locks “I know, I know Kitty..”

The two just sat there in the night. Before pulling away, Juleka sniffled, wiping away her tears,

”Thanks, partner. I’m just- it’s been a bad, few days..” She muttered, looking off at a billboard. “..maybe just a bad year, or sixteen..” Her chuckled. Her ears flattened against her head as she leaned on Marinette’s head “I’m just.. so tired.”

Marinette hummed quietly, combing her hair through her locks “You could talk to me you know”

”You don’t deserve that on your shoulders, I’m liked by the people sure, b-but.. I’m still odd. Weird. Not the hero they really.. _want_.” Juleka said, her words dry on her tongue.

The red hero was silent, just, thinking. ”What do you mean?”

”You’re the ideal.. everything. Bright eyed, kind, creation- a-and healing.” Her claws quivered as she spoke “I’m the dark brooding, out lesbian, goth one. W-Who has the ability.. to hurt.. and obliterate, everything and anything I touch..”

”I.. No..” Marinette shook her head in disbelief. Juleka shrugged.

”Who gets advertised more? Who’s the face of every ‘us’ related thing? Who does the press come to for questions?” Juleka asked a little harsher than she wished, before sighing “It- I mean- it’s okay. You saw how I reacted with these news anyways..”

Marinette’s eyebrows knitted together with thought. “Do you want to stick with Alya?”

”Huh?” Juleka’s ear twitched up

”Alya? Do you wanna stick with Alya as our sole reporter and interviewer? She didn’t make you freak out like this” Marinette offered. Juleka’s ears flattened against her head.

”But I don’t want people to be disappointed..”

”Do you want to go back to that recording studio?” Marinette rose an eyebrow. Juleka chuffed.

”..No.” She deadpanned. Never in a billion years. That was an awful fucking experience. She hadn’t actually puked from her literal anxiety in like, ever? Years? 

”Then done.” The red hero said, eyes shining in the soft golden lights of the Paris city “We stick with Alya. If people want the news about us, they could always just check the ladyblog. Besides, you know she’d love that.”

Juleka smiled softly “Yeah. She would.”

Marinette held up a pinky “Best friends and partners forever?”

Juleka laughed a little, tail twisting around as she linked their pinky fingers, “Forever.”

Marinette smiled softly before her grin turned mischievous and she gave a playful punch to Juleka’s shoulder ”By the way, did you mean it when yoo said you’d protect me with your life? You dork!”

A bloom of red flushed across the cat’s face ”Hey! I thought you’d think it’d be cute! Or noble!”

“It is! That’s why you’re a dork!”

The laughs and chatter were cut short however as suddenly the wide building scream flashed from just random commercials and ads to a wide shot of an almost alien face. Covered in a shiny blue visor, smooth red locks, the akuma’s robotic glowing eyes gleaming with excitement as she spoke-

_“Welcome to a new show! Hosted by me! Prime Queen! Don’t bemused! It’s just the news!”_

”Nadia!” They both gasped

Prime Queen let out a corrupted cackled, spinning around a long chord as she bounced backwards on the screen.

_”Tonight; Ladybug and Panthera Noire all disappointed their loyal fans by refusing to admit their love for one another!”_ Prime Queen grinned. Juleka’s ears flattened as Marinette rubbed her shoulder comfortly as they glared back up at the screen. “ _And so, I’ve prepared some special games for us to play to test how far they’re willing to go to keep their secrets from us!”_

The same side screen from before popped up, revealing Chloe on screen, who gasped and started to tremble away in fear.

They watched as Prime Queen reached through the tv and disappeared onto Chloe’s side- the tv screen glitched, and suddenly they were in the perspective of Chloe’s camera. As she was shown tied up and slung under Prime Queen’s shoulder.

_”Let’s say hello to our first guest! Chloe Bourgeois who’s apparently close to our two superheroes!”_

_”WHAT THE- LET ME GO!“_

_”Well then, dear Chloé, let's find out if you really can count on them as true friends!”_

_”I-I- I mean I didn't specifically say we were-“_

Prime Queen snapped a finger and the camera view suddenly changed again, to the inside of a subway car. Coming out of one of the screens, Prime Queen unceremoniously dropped Chloe to the ground.

Prime Queen disappeared into another camera, not piloting the subway train

” _Welcome, to the subway of suspense! If it reaches seventy miles per hour, you can say goodbye to you precious little friend!”_ Prime Queen said, as the bar on the side began to grow more and more “ _Well, well, look here, the ratings are rising! More and more of you want to know if our superhero friends will get here on time. The suspense is killing her! Ladybug! Panthera Noire! Are you willing to travel through the screen to save your darling Chloé?_

”Aw damn it! And she promised to actually pay me for her next therapy session!” Juleka cursed under her breath “We gotta go Partner!”

”What if it’s a trap?” Ladybug ssked

”Then we’ll find a way out of it, Partner. We always do” Juleka grinned, skipping backwards and then leaping forward across the street and straight into the tv portal.

Skidding across the new floor beneath her, Juleka felt her legs wobble unsteadily as the subway continued to speed across the tracks. Ladybug soon jumped in after her and she held onto the railings to ground herself.

”Ladybug! Panthera! You’re finally here! Help me!” Chloe barked, wiggling on the ground helplessly in the coils wrapped around her. “This is an underground nightmare!”

Juleka made her way over to cut her out of her rope only for Prime Queen herself to pull out of one of the screens.

” _You're about to be the stars of the highest rated show in all of TV history!_ ” She cackled, waving her rating watch up.

”The Akuma is definitely in that watch!” Ladybug shouted

Juleka hissed, taking her claws and snapping the chords around Chloe, letting her drop to the floor as she and Ladybug immediately charged towards Nadia. The akuma disappeared in one of the screens as Juleka’s fist slammed into one of them, shattering it to pieces.

Moving to the door, Juleka jostled in to no avail, and when trying to move it more, pretty much ripped the door handle off entirely.

”Uhh..” She held it up weakly “..trapped?”

Prime Queen’s cackle interrupted whatever flabbergasted ‘are you kidding me’ thing Ladybug and Chloe were about to let out as she showed up on all of the screens on the train cart.

” _The rules for my show are simple, admit the truth live on TV that you're dating and in love and I'll stop the train!_ ”

”Damn it this isn’t a game you psychopath!” Juleka growled, claws clenching at her hips as she began to raise them up towards the glass. She was sick of this. “ _Catacl_ -“

”Panthera no! Not yet!” Ladybug shouted, “We might need it for an emergency!”

The train suddenly lurched forward even more. Chloe yelped, falling against the wall.

”YEAH! LIKE RIGHT NOW?!” The blonde shouted, growling as she pried off a gross piece of gum from her shirt.

Juleka stumbled away from the door, tempted to see if just kicking it down would work, when Ladybug pulled her down to her.

”We have to lure her over her first or we'll never capture her akuma! So let's just play along with her, at least it'll buy us some time!” Ladybug suggested in a low whisper.

”Meaning?”

Ladybug’s eyesbrows knitted together “Are you okay if I take the lead in this one?”

Juleka blinked and nodded “Always.”

Ladybug smiled gratefully as she steeled herself and grabbed Juleka’s hand, staring up at the screen.

”Okay Prime Queen, you win. I confess, Panthera Noire and I _are_ dating, like you said. We are..” Marinette cringed as she lied through her teeth “..in.. love.”

The train was slammed to a stop, and the three girls were sent flying across the train cart.

”HAH! LOSER WE TOTALLY LIED!” Juleka cackled, kicking one of the doors down and throwing Chloe out onto the subway platform.

”DON’T MAN HANDLE ME!” Chloe squawked as the doors shut. Juleka shrugged. _Eh._

_”HOW DARE YOU DECEIVE YOUR VIEWERS!”_ Prime Queen roared, face burning with rage.

”Our viewers already know the truth, we said it before! We aren’t dating!” Ladybug gritted through her teeth as the train began to shoot forward again “The only one who can’t accept it is you!”

Prime Queen growled, before her face twisted deviously.

” _Is that so? Well, why don’t we ask your biggest fan?_ ” Prime Queen said, moving away from the camera to reveal that she was no longer in the train. Juleka’s eyes widened at the sarcophagus behind the akuma, opening up to reveal a tied up Alya Cesaire.

” _Ladybug help!_ ”

”N-No! _Alya_!” Ladybug screamed, face paling under her mask in panic before growing dark with anger ““Let her go you motherf-“

Prime Queen just cackled, slamming the coffin shut over Alya’s face ” _Next trial, your Miraculous! Or else your biggest fan will be mummified!”_

The screen suddenly turned white and Ladybug wasted no time to leap through, eyes burning with anger. Juleka jumped after her. _Shit shit shit—_

Suddenly cold overwhelmed her and she fell onto the freezing temperature of the Grande Paris freezer.

”SHIT!” Juleka snarled, beginning to shiver as they looked up at the taped up TV inside.

”It was a trap!?” Marinette shouted, enraged, turning to the door and struggling to kick it open.

”I can cataclysm it?” Juleka suggested, trying to calm the pissed off ladybug.

”There's no point! We're probably far away from the Louvre! By the time we get there it'll be too late to save Alya!” Marinette cried, spinning around at Juleka and tugging fearfully at her pigtails.

” _The time has come to push those ratings sky high! Let's try this again. Remove your Miraculous and reveal your true selves! The whole world is watching you!_ ” Prime Queen’s voice pulled them back to the screen to watch as the akuma began to push the closes sarcophagus through a tv.

They both gasped as they saw on a separate screen that it was now hanging over the seine. Threatening to drop.

”You wouldn’t dare.!” Marinette growled, gripping tightly to her yo-yo.

” _Dont bother trying to escape! Unless you want you biggest fan in deep water.._ ” Prime Queen said back, putting her pink heel on the coffin and slowly pushing it slowly more and more through the tv. “ _Hurry up, you two. Don't wanna keep your audience waiting!”_

”Lucky Charm!” Marinette shouted, the freezer being swallowed by red light before a small tape dispenser fell into her hands. Juleka shuffled out of Marinette’s way as the ladybug hero went into a flurry of movement, opening up drawers and cubby’s, searching. But she was slowing, Juleka realized.

Puffs of cold were coming out from her and her determination was slowing. _It’s the freezer._ Juleka immediately yanked her jacket off and threw it over Marinette’s shoulders, and helped lift her sagging wrists up.

”Come on Partner! You’ve got this! We need to save Alya!” Juleka said, as they continued to search through before Marinette weakly grinned with glee, finding some pizza boxes.

”Yes!”

Juleka watched with pride as the plan came together, Marinette throwing pizzas around and taping the boxes together before attaching it to the screen. Blocking Prime Queen’s view.

” _WHAT THE_ -“ Prime Queen shouted on the other side.

”Fine, you win, Prime Queen.” Ladybug smiled as the two pressed their backs against the wall next to the tv “We'll remove our Miraculous. The whole world will see us without our masks!”

” _And_ We're about to kiss! Even got my jacket off for all my kitty fans!” Panthera added, tail flicking around.

”Everyone is watching, Prime Queen!” Ladybug said

”Except you!” The two shouted.

Prime Queen roared with rage as suddenly a fist smashed through the cardboard. Ladybug immediately grabbed onto her arm and slammed her against the floor of the freezer.

“I’ll go save Alya! You-“ Juleka cringed as Marinette began to punch reliving daylights out of Prime Queen “-you.. purify the akuma.. I’ll uhh- be back.” She glanced up at the screen “Uh- kids don’t look-“

...

After saving Alya, it was a relief Marinette hadn’t killed Prime Queen from the many welts and bruises and small squirts of what looked to be blood and oil on the broken visored Akuma.

”Take No Shit Ladybug.. is amazing.” Alya said breathlessly, as Marinette unceremoniously dropped the akuma on the ground and smashed her watch to pieces before turning to them and chuckling embarrassedly and spitting out some blood.

They decided a miraculous cure would be better to do first than seeing a very fucked up Nadia Chamack. Which like, yeah, they really didn’t want to see that. The miraculous cure as always, was heavenly, and the room flowed with soft warm red light as Marinette captured the akuma.

Juleka used the edge of her jacket to carefully wipe away a little bit more of the blood on Marinette’s cheek before opening the door once the cured Nadia had woken up from her daze.

They gasped in relief at exiting the freezer as Marinette sheepishly gave Juleka her jacket back, and soon, they all left.

But to be real, as cathartic as this was, today just honest to god sucked. And Juleka wanted to go home, so bad. However as she flipped her baton open she found over 20+ calls from Rose- she let herself stop and reluctantly answer.

” _Juleka_!”

”Rose? Rose what’s up?” Juleka answered, a little nervously. _Why would she call me so many times? Oh fuck I’m a bad friend for not answering.._

_”Did you see what happened? On tv?”_

Juleka blinked. _Oh. Uh. Oh fuck- make something up!_

”No I didn’t, I turned everything off after the commercials started. Second hand embarrassment y-yknow? I just went to working on homework. What happened?” Juleka asked, she could hear a sigh of relief on the other side.

_”Alya and Chloe got taken by Prime Queen. Aka Nadia Chamack. It was crazy”_ Rose said _“But Panthera and Ladybug saved the day!”_

Juleka smiled softly, leaning softly against the wall “They always do..”

” _Yeah. I- Sorry for being so.. loud.. you weren’t answering and- I dunno-“_ Juleka’s ear twitched as Rose’s voice lowered a little more _“I- you’ve been a little off lately.. I.. was worried you weren’t answering cause you were angry at me or something..”_

”W-What? No! No it’s- you- you’re super okay! I’ve just been really- yeah- really tired for a couple of days. Princess Prom was uh, a lot more draining than I thought it’d be.. crazy right?” Juleka said quickly, blushing a little in embarrassment and shame.

”.. _yeah_.” Rose said “ _If there’s anything bothering you- I’m here, you know? I lo-_ “ Her voice paused a littler nervously, before speaking again “ _-I’ll see you tomorrow!”_

Juleka smiled “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She clicked her baton close and headed home.


	38. Glaciator

  
Juleka did her best not to scrape her nails across the poor table. It didn’t deserve that. And Ms Bustier loved these tables. But she couldn’t help it.

Especially at what she was looking at and hearing right now from her seat at the back of the class, like this slow car crash in front of her eyes was some theatre performance, and she got one of those balcony seats. 

Which was kinda appropriate, considering who was here.

“Class, these are the members of the drama club.” Ms Bustier said, motioning the group of kids lined up neatly in front of the class. To be real, Juleka wanted to leave, class had ended five minutes ago after all, but who could say no to Ms Bustier?

Juleka recognized to be the art teacher from art club along with Aurore from both tv and well- Juleka flirted with her as Panthera that one time so.. yeah she was with some of the students as well.

Ms Bustier continued- “Mr Monet, the art teacher and supervisor for both the art club and the dra—“

“I’ll take it from here, Madame.” Adam said smoothly, stepping in front of the room and giving his sleeves a quick flick.

His aura demanded everyone’s attention, posture high, eyes shining, gestures alluring- and the glittery makeup that seemed to always paint his all too pretty face drawing everyone to stare in some form of awe. 

Especially the girl next to Juleka. A delighted smile went across Rose’s face and it made something in Juleka’s stomach twist. Adam gave Lila a look and she huffed, standing up from her seat and slinking to the other drama students like it was a punishment, as Adam just made a smile.

”We the drama club will be producing a new play. Which has been co directed and written by your own Lila Rossi-“ Adam said, waving a hand at Lila who just tsked and looked away with an eye roll. “-However we are in need of some more staff as you can see-“

He was right, there were only about eight kids standing with him including Lila and Himself. Which Juleka figured would be enough for any other play, however she had been around to listen to Lila ramble a little about her plot and there was definitely a lot more than just ten people could handle.

“So-“ Lila said, taking over with a look of increasing regret going across her features as she looked down at her notebook, trying not to make eye contact “-We figured we could ask you guys for some volunteers?” She flicked some hair “Princey here unfortunately got his Nino’s horror film and saw that as.. eh.. potential.”

Nino and Mylene pretty much beamed from the praise in their own seats while Adam nodded, flicking his hair back.

”Exactly.” He said, smiling as he began to walk across the steps passing around pamphlets with a sense of grace Juleka couldn’t hope to match as he stopped at the back, reaching Rose and her’s table.

Juleka stared up at him. This was the first time they had seen eachother since Princess Prom. The first time since their last spoken interaction was the Prince of the Drama Club saying-

_“You reek the smell of indifference and cowardice” Adam said, as if reading some fantastical script “Your her best friend, so get used to the sight of me.” He took the second cup in Juleka’s hand and started to walk past her “This fairy tale between me and Rose.. has no space.. for a girl like you..”_

Yeah, she wasn’t happy to see him. However Adam was better at masking his own emotions, as he simply gave a polite smile and handed Rose a pamphlet and began to turn away. However the look in his eyes as he glanced back at her one time spoke volumes to her. Volumes only the two would understand..

_’We are rivals.’_ Adam seemed to speak, his back turned to her in some silent form of oozing pride, of looking down on her. It angered her and made her blood boil. _‘And I’m going to win.’_

_We’ll see about that.._ Juleka thought.

”Ah! Adam! You forget to give Juleka a pamphlet!” Rose spoke up, her voice forcing him to turn around. Juleka’s eyebrow pricked up.

”Hm? Oh, my apologies.” Adam said, though his voice had a silent layer of apathy. The smile on his face didn’t meet his eyes and they started to Juleka “Unfortunately, that was the last of mine.” He said, waving his empty hands.

Juleka glanced to see Nathaniel holding and looking through his own silently as kids began to filter out of the room. Her eyes narrowed back to Adam. _You definitely meant it.._ she thought.

”I suppose it’s fine though, you don’t look like someone who’d want to go on stage.” Adam said with a little shrug, flicking his hair “I’ve got the eyes of theatre, I can tell.”

Juleka forced herself not the snap her pencil but took in a careful breath as Rose’s eyes narrowed before softening and looking to Juleka.

”Well that’s okay, we’ll share then, is that okay with you Juleka?” Rose asked, passing her own pamphlet to Juleka. The goth girl blinked, letting the paper slide into her fingertips as she gazed over it.

Try outs, a basic summary of a love story between a Prince and Princess, and the Pirate King who planned to capture her and make her his bride instead, a few low bar requirements and plead for volunteers and help. It was decently edited, looks like they used google slides or something and then printed it, and there was a small layer of glitter on it too.

Juleka looked back up at Adam, and felt something in her mind tick a little as she saw his mask slip. A small flicker of frustration going across his features as she held it in her claws. And so, she gave her softest but most toothy smile.

”Yeah, actually I might audition.” Juleka said carefully, glaring into her Adam’s eyes as she stood up from her chair and looked down at him _._ “Maybe I’ll get a role.”

”Really? Ooh we can both audition then! Get something together!” Rose grinned, Juleka let out a soft laugh as she continued to stare at Adam, who had begin to walk away with a slight huff that didn’t seem to reach anyone but her own ears.

”Yeah.. that would be cool..” Juleka murmured, looking at Rose with a smile “You’d make a wonderful princess” she said

”You think so?” Rose asked as they began to make their own way down the steps, Juleka gripping tightly to the paper in her hands. Juleka nodded, making one last glance at Adam as he stared out the window silently.

”Yeah.. without a doubt..” Juleka said, smiling down at Rose’s beaming face. “Let’s go get something to eat, shall we?”

Rose took Juleka’s hand in hers, making her blush a little as the blonde girl led her out

”Okay!”

...

Adam stood in the classroom, silently thinking as they left. Lila rose an eyebrow at him, beginning to make her way out the room along with the others. His eyes were focused darkly on his reflection.

”So like, are you just going to sulk there for the rest of the day or..”

”A war has started” Adam muttered under his breath, gripping tightly to the spare pamphlet he had in his hand, his face fell with sadness as he let it fall from his side “A war with my heart on my line..” 

Lila just stared at him, confusedly. “Okay- fucking- drama queen.” She muttered, rolling her eyes and turning the lights off on him.

”W-W- _HEY_!”

...

”Pound it!”

Juleka smiled as she fist bumped Marinette.

To be real, Juleka forgot that akumas weren’t the only thing to watch out for as a superhero. Other things like robberies, mugging, and bus crashes- which she and Ladybug had just stopped- were her responsibility too now.

It made her feel like a real superhero, and not just some worker in an akuma clean up crew. However that moment of adrenaline and work faded as she headed home, feeling the sky begin to crew yellow with the colors of the Parisian sunset- as she slipped back inside her room and detransformed.

Juleka stared at the slip in her hands, night was slowly teetering over the horizon and she was having an internal mental screaming session about what she had down a few hours ago.

She covered her face. _God I’m such a fucking dumbass! Audition?! Me? What the hell Juleka! I was getting competitive! Over a girl who you’ve already pretty much lost! As if! You were just trying to one up Princey Boy!_

Juleka let out a groan, leaning back on her bed. _I don’t want to do this. But I do. But I really don’t and will regret this later. But- but I love Rose. And if anyone can beat me for her, it’s that little glitter twink Disney prince._

She stared at the pamphlet again and pursed her lips. _I’ve already tried with Panthera, what’s the point.._

Suddenly her phone buzzed and she stared in confusion at Ladybug’s Phone ID. Looking around, she quickly transformed and hobbled onto a different rooftop, flipping her baton open and answering it.

”Hey Bug, what’s up?”

_”Lets go on a date. Right now.”_

_***Record Scratch-*** _

What?

”I’m sorry what?”

...

”So..”

”Yeah.”

Juleka just stared at Marinette-

”You were.. desperate to be in love again.. cause you got over Adrien- and so after listening to an ice cream man- who declared we were magic.. icecream.. _soulmates_..” Juleka’s face screwed as she tried to understand her own words coming out of her mouth as she turned to Ladybug “..you asked me on a _date_?”

Marinette sighed, growing red with embarrassment under her mask. The soft red candlelight of the hastily decorated rooftop didn’t help at all. Though it was beautiful, to say the least.

”Right on the money.” Marinette said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear shyly.

Juleka clicked her tongue, processing “Dang.”

”I’m so sorry, Panthera- I- I know how to feel about love, especially with _your_ crush- and- god I really blew it today, I’m sorry..” Marinette said, her face falling into her hands as she slumped down onto one of the blankets she had laid out. Juleka blinked, tail twitching.

”Well-“ Juleka started, sitting down next to Marinette and giving her a playful bump on the shoulder, plucking a slice of cake from one of the small little plates and taking a bite out of it. Her eyes rolled back a little from that delectable taste and gave Marinette a smile. “-I’m here, there’s pastries, it’s a nice night. We’re basically just hanging out anyways so it’s okay.”

”But..” Marinette just sighed staring at the flickering candlelight “I just- Andre he- he made it this big deal about how you were my love.. I could twist it to imagine the colors to be someone else _I guess_ , but you really were the first person to pop into my mind..”

”Who is this Andre guy anyway?” Juleka asked, taking another bite as she tried to distract herself from the slightly twisting emotions inside her chest.

”You don’t know him?” Marinette asked, shaking her head “He’s this mysterious traveling ice cream guy, makes little ice creams for couples or just people in general that represents their love for one another? Or _supposed_ love? He went on and on about how if I ate it my love would appear.. I don’t believe it but well, he sure did.”

Juleka’s eyebrow rose a little higher. That did seem like bullshit honestly. Like okay yeah she had that photo curse but literal magic icecream? Ehhh-

”So what happened?” She asked, wanting to hear more. Now thinking about it, she probably got some text about this on the class group chat but she probably ignored it for a reason.

”I was refusing, he kept on pushing for me to try, he asked me if the scoop looked familiar and well..” Marinette sighed “Alya got mad at Andre for pressuring me, he offered her, she refused. He got all sad and even more pushy- It just sucked..”

”What made you think of me?”

Marinette took her own fork and took her own bite of Juleka’s pastry, sucking on her fork a little grumpily.

”The ice cream he made? Is supposed to look like my soulmate?” Marinette said, screwing her face “Black Berry, Mint, and Squid Ink.”

”Squid ink huh, ew.” Juleka’s eyes narrowed a little “Why would someone eat squid ink?”

”I dunno, didn’t try it!” Marinette said, groaning as she laid back on the blanket. Juleka laughed.

_Now that I think about it.. I have heard of Andres. I saw Alix get icecream there once.._ Juleka thought. _It was.. lemonade, blackberry, and I think.. blueberry? I don’t know why I remembered that but.._ She decided to focus back on Marinette who had continued talking.

“I just- I don’t.. romantically. Like you, Panthera.” Marinette sighed “And I don’t want to force myself to like you that way either cause, well, I know you don’t either! And yet..”

”So you say you don’t believe the ice cream guy, yet you’re still worried about the ice cream.” Juleka rolled her eyes “He sells soulmate ice cream right?”

”Yeah?”

”Well hypothetically, if he _was_ magic, maybe he feels the literal cat and ladybug miraculous soul mate bond between us?” Juleka suggested. Marinette’s eyes blinked with thought, considering it. “It’s just a possibility of course, or at least my theory. Seems like baloney to me either way.”

She placed her lemon cake down next to her and flopped onto her back. A smile gracing her face as she gave Marinette a playful smile.

”I don’t want to love you in the way he wants me to love you, and you don’t love me the way he wants you to love me either, but I _would_ like to spend the rest of my life with you, as friends that is..” Juleka said, trailing off a little “..You’re cool, and you amaze me all the time. You’re kindness truly is inspiring. I’m glad you’re my friend. And I do love you. I just wish Andre could see we don’t have to be ‘in love’ for that to be possible.”

”Me too” Marinette said quietly “I- Jeez it’s been kinda an egh day so far.”

”You’re telling me.” Juleka muttered

”Something happen at school?” Marinette asked curiously, sitting up. Juleka hummed.

”Nah, it’s just been a long day.” She lied tiredly, before her eyes narrowed “Sorry I’m still hung up on this Andre guy, I don’t like how pushy he was too you about his dumb ice cream. It’s just ice cream! We’re soulmates! We don’t need to kiss and make out to prove that! We are completely fine with being platonic!”

Marinette laughed, leaning on her elbow “Yeah!”

Juleka’s thoughts trailed to Lila as she began to jump around onto the railing “And like, what about people who don’t like anyone at all? What would they get? Vanilla? That’s fucked. Platonic soul mate ice cream! So no ones left out! Ice cream for everyone then! That’s just basic business!”

Marinette fell into more laughing as Juleka waved her claws around goofily “Yeah- I think if he was selling platonic ice cream, I would’ve taken to believing his magic more.”

Juleka blinked, smiling shyly from the ledge “Really?”

”Of course, Panthera Noire. You’re my friend.” Marinette smiled. Juleka felt a grin stretch across her face, a spread of warmth flooding her chest. Feeling.. appreciated. Who knew a Friendzone could feel so good.

”Aw, Partner..” Juleka smiled, before ruffling her hair “You’re such a dork!”

Their conversation about platonic soulmates was cut short as a laugh echoed through the Paris air. Juleka’s ear twitched as the two stared off through the street as a two story tall _LITERAL Ice Cream Man_ stomped down the streets of Paris.

“ _I'm Glaciator, the mean ice-cream man. Escape my fury if you can! I melt your hearts, but I was wrong, now I'll freeze your bodies so long!~_ ”

Oh yeah. This was going to be a long night.

”Is _that_ the icecream guy?” Juleka asked

”Yeah..” Ladybug said “Man I feel like a jerk..”

” _For the blogger and Marinette, I shall serve them some frozen treats they shall never forget!~”_ Glaciator roared, stomping through the streets

”That was a forced rhyme..” Juleka muttered under her breath.

”Alya!” Ladybug realized “Come on! We’ve got to find Alya before her finds her!”

The two heroes darted across the roof tops, leaving the candles behind them to wisp alone in the moonlight.

...

Lila sneezed, looking outside to see a giant Italian ice cream snowman barreling down the street and screaming about love. She clicked her tongue and turned her music on louder. She wasn’t dealing with this shit tonight.

...

”There you are! Little blogger girl! Come to me quickly now, and let the truth of your love-ah _unfurl_!”

“Get away from her!”

Juleka swooped downwards and scooped a scarfed up and camera ready Alya behind a toppled car for cover as Ladybug unleashed her yo-yo on a shocked Glaciator, pretty much slicing his face diagonally in half.

Juleka covered Alya’s mouth despite her muffled frustration as she watched Glaciator’s face fall on the ground with a loud disgusting and sloppy melted squish. Before it slowly slunk back into his foot, and the icecream suddenly built his face again.

”Gross.. no ones eating that.” Juleka muttered, before yelping as she felt a tongue lick into her palm, she turned around in surprise as Alya finally pried her now spit covered palm off with a huff.

”..finally! I was trying to tell you something!” Alya barked.

”Lois Lane, good to see you again” Juleka said, pulling Alya to her feet as she blocked an icecream cone hurling their way as Ladybug pretty much let out all her frustration on the ice cream man “You should get to shelter”

”It’s important though, this guy, Glaciator-“ Alya pointed upwards at the akuma “He’s been leaving alone couples this entire time! Purposefully will turn away from them and everything.”

Juleka rubbed her chin “That _is_ curious..”

Ladybug suddenly was sent barreling into the ground beside them, standing up in a huff. Her eyes then traveled to Alya and planted her hands on her shoulder.

”Alya you need to run, it isn’t safe here!” Marinette said firmly

”No way, I’m up close for this!” Alya said, waving her phone around “Gotta catch what I can for the Ladyblog!”

”Alya he’s after you and Marinette we can’t let you-“

”Wait he’s after Mari?! No way in hell is he touching a hair on her head!” Alya’s eyes narrowed with rage, immediately shoving her phone in her pocket and beginning to stomp off “MARI!”

”Alya where are you going?!” Marinette sputtered

“I need to go see if she’s okay!” She barked back

Juleka’s ears flattened against her head as she pointed up at Glaciator wHO WAS STILL RIGHT THERE-

“ALYA LOOK OUT!” She shouted- as a blur of red shot forward as Glaciator lifted up his icy foot to stomp on an all too focused on the road in front of her Alya- before Ladybug tackled Alya and rolled her across the street.

Buying them some time, Juleka extended her bat outwards and swiped it across Glaciator’s goopy arm, watching as it fell in a heap of ice cream onto the ground, before she left onto a lamp post- snarling.

”Hey ugly! You like ice cream? Well why don’t you eat this—!” Juleka leapt forward and dug her claws into his cold face and steered him around into the many street lamps, watching as bits of his ice cream began to melt and drip unsteadily before she jumped off of him as he stumbled and fell onto his face.

Her eyes darted around as she shook the sticky substances off. _Where could the akuma be?_ She wondered.

Her baton suddenly vibrated as she looked down, her face falling as she saw a singular text and slowly and begrudgingly turned around to the spot where Alya and Marinette once were, finding it empty.

Juleka groaned _seriously?_ She thought, before thinking about Princess Prom- about Alya’s hesitant tears as the blogger unsubtly described her totally hypothetical crush on someone who was too distracted to see what was in front of her- 

“The things I do for my friends..” Juleka chuckled, looking up as Glaciator began to reform and glare down at her. “Alright, let’s see what you’re made of Panthera Noire..”

She supposed she could handle being bait a little longer. For her friends.

...

”Are you okay?”

Alya’s eyes fluttered open widely as Ladybug’s silvery blue eyes met hers. Despite the chilling cold that was traveling through her flannel that she swore was warm enough usually for this kind of weather, she started to feel a traveling heat to across her cheeks.

”Y-Yeah! Ga- Great! Great!” Alya grinned, looking up at their position. Ladybug’s dark locks fluffing around her face as her hands were planted besides her. Hooooly shit Marinette wasn’t going to believe her. Wait- Marinette- “Marinette! I need to-“

”She’ll be okay! I need to get you home, Alya!” Ladybug said, glancing backwards as Panthera Noire busied herself with dealing with the akuma, tapping on her open yo-yo that Alya’s eyes widened with interest in before closing it and facing Alya.

The red hero scooped Alya like she weight nothing into her arms and hopping to her feet. Alya blinked, wrapping her arms around Ladybug’s neck for support as Ladybug gave a soft familiar smile.

“Hold on tight okay?”

Alya grinned “H-Hell yeah!”

Now look, Alya Cesaire was the ladyblogger.

She was used to being thrown around like a rag doll during akuma attacks, usually because she was some sort of hostage. The Pharaoh being the biggest example. That was a crazy day.

But as Ladybug held her tightly as if she was the most important thing in the world as she extended that incredible yo-yo out and swung forward-

Alya really did feel like she was breathing in light.

Now let’s be real here, who didn’t have a crush on Ladybug? She had one, Adrien had one, Chloe definitely had one, and Alya was an ecstatic LadyNoire shipper so of course she’d claim that Panthera had one too- look- the list goes on.

But she couldn’t ever be in _love_ with Ladybug. As fabulous as Alya Cesaire knew she was, the superhero was way out of her league, and was more fun to admire from a wonderful distance.

She knew if she was ‘in love’ with Ladybug, she’d still be missing out on her flaws, her faults, the imperfections that made people beautiful and real- those things Ladybug no doubt hid from the public. From the point of where Alya stood. 

She wouldn’t be in love with a person, she’d be in love with an image. And Alya didn’t have the time to fret her heart over something she knew wouldn’t end well for her overbearing emotions.

That’s one of the reasons why she knew she loved Marinette more. That girl was nuts. And definitely a bit of a weirdo on her own. Girl had the backbone of a stuffed animal, couldn’t say no at all. Real foot in mouth syndrome, with a cherry on top of major two left feet disorder and the ability to be late and flakey to any preplanned thing. She could get jealous, and petty.

And that was okay. Cause Marinette was also the kindest and most determined person Alya ever knew. Who despite her frazzled brain, had incredible grades and a mind quick as a whip. A heart of a hero, seeking to help those who maybe didn’t deserve it. Ready to throw the whole world on her back just to see someone smile.

Her eyes sparkled with a hidden brilliance that made the way she put her thumb with thought even more cuter. She was Someone who Alya got, and she was someone who got Alya.

Alya would just simply do anything for that girl.

But still- being bridal carried through the city by Ladybug wAS STILL PRETTY FUCKING SWEET.

The lights of the passing by building glimmered across Alya’s vision as her glasses pressed against their face. She could feel her breath leave and fall back into her body as Ladybug swung onto a building and began to hop along the roof tops at an inhuman feat of strength.

And yet she was holding back for Alya, knowing she didn’t want her to get hurt, holding Alya as if she was the world. It made Alya feel on cloud nine really.

”Hey so you remember Prime Queen?” Ladybug spoke up, Alya blinked out of her amazed staring.

”Uh yeah? Almost got thrown into the seine in a coffin.” Alya recounted with a snort, before remembering how.. just.. mad Ladybug was to see her.. in danger. Alya blinked at that thought but shook it off quickly “U-Uh, why?”

”Well.. it was kinda a disaster,” Ladybug as, pausing for a moment on a building to look around, Alya made a silent gesture to the right towards the street she knew lead to her house and Ladybug followed suite “So me and Panthera decided to make you our main.. I guess interviewer and reporter? If that’s okay with you.”

Was this a dream? Please wake her up if this was a dream.

”M-Me? For you guys?” Alya sputtered with surprise

”Well yeah, why not you?” Ladybug tilted her head curiously as she dropped onto Alya’s house balcony, setting the girl onto it gently and bending on the bars like an almost nervous creature.

Her eyes were softly shining in the darkness of the soft Parisian night. The soft golden glow of the inside of Alya’s house illuminating the side of her face.

“You’re my favorite reporter after all.” Ladybug smiled, Alya blinked a little to process that as Ladybug then turned a little pink. “U-Uh- I mean- _Our_! Our favorite- Me and Panthera’s!” Ladybug sputtered “Panthera and I- we both see you as- our favorite..”

Alya let out a stream of laughter. The graceful, symbol of peace and heroics, Ladybug- serious yet uplifting to the public, reduced to flustered sputters at the simple slip of the tongue. Alya adjusted her glasses and gave a soft smile as her giggles ended.

Ladybug’s cheeks were puffed out in frustration, but she just ended up looking cuter.

”Right, you and Panthera’s” Alya smiled “Speaking of which, what about that Akuma?” She asked, not so curiously, as a roar from the forgotten Glaciator radiated between them

”AH SHI- SHOOT! I LEFT PANTHERA WITH GLACIATOR! I’LL BE BACK! GLAD YOU’E SAFE! B-BYE ALYA!” Ladybug squawked, swinging off. Alya blinked with surprise before smiling.

”Back huh? I look forward to that, Ladybug” Alya said softly, leaning on her elbow.

...

”Im going to take the longest shower on earth after this.” Juleka deadpanned, “I feel so sticky from all this ice cream.. bleh..”

She had just finished trying to destroy Glaciator for what felt like the fifteenth time in the last five minutes. It was good she had decided to refrain from using her cataclysm before too. She wasn’t sure if it’d work on, well, ice cream. Especially when Juleka had early on figured out—

“Sorry I’m late!”

”Was your date with Alya fun?” Juleka asked, snorting at Ladybug’s glare directed at her “Right right- anyhoo- I figured out a few things while you were galavanting with Lois Lane- ow! Hey- no poking my side! Hey-!”

—that Andre was inside Glaciator. Like. Inside inside. Like he was piloting the monster like some kind of ice cream glob mech.

”I still can’t figure out where his akuma is though.. it has to be inside him though, right?” Juleka asked, as they hid behind a wall.

”Right, I think it’s his.. his.. oh what’s it.. The ice-cream seems to fire out of his hand, and before André was akumatized, he served his ice-cream using a-a whatcha-ma-call-it!” Marinette waved her hands, reaching for the right word-

“An.. Ice cream scooper?”

”Thats the thing!” Ladybug smiled, snapping a finger before throwing up her yo-yo up “Lucky charm!”

Falling into her hands was a small biker helmet.

”Going for a ride, Partner?” Juleka smiled.

Ladybug’s eyes darted around, searching, before falling on Juleka with a growing smile.

”You got it?” Juleka asked

”Yep!” Marinette beamed, pointing around the square “I need you to attach those three signposts to your pole. We're gonna make a propeller!”

”Knew you could do it, Partner.” Juleka said, jumping to her feet and running to do so.

Breaking the three posts off, she jammed her stick into its place and scrambled to the bench Marinette was dragging a motor cycle to, putting the biker helmet on. Juleka peeked her head over the bus they were hiding behind and saw Glaciator struggling against Ladybug’s yo-yo. They didn’t have much time.

“Safety first?” Juleka quipped

”Yep! On my mark okay?” Ladybug said, tying Juleka’s belt around her extended baton to the bike. Juleka nodded and put her hand on the bus’s side. “Now!”

” _CATACLYSM_!”

The bus broke into a wave of ash as Ladybug revved up the motorcycle, the loud vrring sound humming through Juleka’s ears as she watched the makeshift propeller blast a wave of air towards the tied up ice cream man. He roared with anger, as his ice cream slowly flew off of him.

”Step on it!” Juleka hissed, as Glaciator struggled against the wire, only to slack as all of the ice cream flew off, leaving a tied up Andre The Ice Cream Guy to hang between the two lampposts.

Marinette hopped off her bike and they ran over. Juleka ripped the ice cream scooper out of his hand and tossed it over to Ladybug who untied her yo-yo to purify the now freed akuma.

”Miraculous Ladybug!”

That was better.

Juleka smiled as the streets were flooded with the glowing waters of red fluttering wings- before she yelped as she was enrolled in a crushing hug with Marinette by Mr Andre himself.

”Oh how wonderful!” Andre squealed, shaking them around much to Juleka’s discomfort as she tried to weasel out of his squeezing hug. “I have been saved by two love birds!”

Juleka blinked, giving Marinette a soft laugh as they faced him again

“More like.. two good friends.” Marinette smiled

”Habe you thought about platonic soulmate ice cream?”

Andre tilted his head in interest.

...

Convincing a (potentially magic) ice cream man that soulmate ice cream should share both romantic and platonic bonds and flavors was a lot easier than Marinette thought it would be in the span of less than five minutes.

So you know what? She was feeling good about getting some ice cream today.

A smile brightened across her face as she neared the small vendor and Andre pretty much glowed with happiness when he saw her.

”Ah! Sweet Marinette!” Andre greeted “Can I offer you some ice-cream? A-Ah, to eat this time?”

Marinette giggled “Of course! How else would I know if your ice-cream is really the best in Paris?”

”Do you still think it doesn't lock two loves together?” He asked curiously

”Well.. never say never I suppose!” Marinette said with a shrug 

Andre smiled, leaning over his cart and took a glance at her. His eyes twinkled and he began to scoop into it-

“Red velvet for their hair, and caramel for their eyes- I hope the time you spend together makes your heart fly high!” Andre said jovially, handing her the new ice cream cone. Marinette blinked with surprise but took it with a smile.

”A new kind?”

”The heroes have inspired me!” Andre admitted “The flavors of love and connection have become even more wide spread for me! Giving me more options to give to people!”

Marinette gave the ice cream a lick, it was amazing! Making her eyes roll back a little with its amazing taste. 

“It’s delicious!” She exclaimed with glee, staring up at him with shining eyes.

”I’m glad!” Andre grinned

”Have a good day Andre!” Marinette waved, walking away with a new pep in her step.

However just seconds later, a new face wandered her way up the steps of the bridge towards the ice cream man.

”Heya Andre!” Alya waved with a polite grin

”Ah! Hello Little Miss!” Andre waved to her with a beaming smile. “You justa missed Marinette!”

“Oh! I guess I’ll catch up.” Alya decided, seeing her best friend leave the end of the bridge, before looking up at him “Can I get a scoop, ice cream man? Had the sudden urge all of the sudden and saw you were near by!”

”Haha! Indeed you may!” Andre said, he glanced backwards towards the end of the bridge before busying himself

”Now be honest with me, is your ice cream really magical?” Alya asked curiously as he thought about his options, he gave her a smile.

”What do you think?” He asked mysteriously. Alya rose an eyebrow, putting her finger to her lip to think before shrugging casually.

”I guess I _could_ go down a rabbit hole of trying to figure out your mysteries and secrets, or I can just be happy with what I get and have fun with just believing?” Alya guessed

”Spot on!” Andre smiled, finally making his decision “Strawberry with black chocolate chip! Blackberries for their hair, and blueberry ice-cream just like their sky blue stare!”

”And this love is true?” Alya asked skeptically as she took it from her hands with a growing shy smile.

”I can see it clear as day!” Andre declared “Besides, who knows if it’s platonic or not, only me and the costumer! I’ve got looaaads of options now haha!”

Alya laughed, gazing upon the little icecream and back “Have a good day sir! Thank you!”

He waved goodbye to her as she skipped after Marinette, distantly hearing their new chatter and laughter.

”Like I said, Marinette!” He smiled to himself “Andre’s Ice Cream always brings love together!”

And hey, maybe it would.


	39. The Prince of the Drama Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch a fanfic writer get way too “poetic”

  
Juleka was.. she supposed ‘good at many things’ was a way to say it. Most of those things were because of Anarka though, just random things she had picked up. Few being out of her own volition to learn and seek.

Fashion and makeup being two of those. The things she wanted to do that is. No Ma, she didn’t want to learn how to seduce someone with a sensual dance, stop asking if she wanted lessons- never mind. At least Ma got her to learn sign.

That being said, she would never say that she was good at it. Just, decent. But it made Rose to do her make up, so did her make up a Juleka did. Brushing across her face in soft deft purposefully strokes that she made to try and hide the tremble in her hands and pink across her cheeks.

”Hm.”

”What’s up?” Rose asked

”I did a good job.” Juleka softly decided, smiling at Rose “You look pretty.”

She may have missed the spreading of blush going across Rose’s cheeks, though she was more focused on Rose’s glistening eyes and waved it off as the blush she had already applied.

”Really?”

”W-Well.. yeah. I mean you’re already pretty I just- You’re not usually ugly- I mean you’re not ever..” Juleka sputtered, hiding behind her hair. Rose just made a gentle laugh, taking Juleka’s hands in hers and giving a soft squeeze.

”Don't worry, I understand you” Rose smiled. Juleka’s worry trickled away and she nodded. Rose always understood her. That was how they became friends, after all.

Even in Juleka’s silence when they met. Even when all she could do was sign and shake her head in terror and frustration that no one would just get it- Rose was there. Her heart warmed and playfully booped Rose’s nose with the blush brush, making her giggle.

”Yeah” Juleka smiled.

”Okay!” Rose pepped up “Want me to do your nails before we head to the school in an hour?”

Juleka bit her lip, thinking, before nodding with a shrug “Sure, why not. It’ll probably dry by that time right?”

”Probably!” Rose said excitedly, pulling out the many nail polish bottles she had managed to stuff with her, sorting through the many colors and glancing at Juleka’s hands, before taking them into her smaller hands and beginning to start her steady work.

”Well let’s hope..” Juleka chuckled

“Oh yeah! Jules, I saw this like, movie, season, show thing yesterday! It was about this girl named Hannah and she just got to this new university...”

...

Dupont was not a theatre or art school by any means. The art club room was a small barely swept up classroom with a fe things the art teacher grabbed with his own money, some being just junk Juleka donated from her mom’s ship.

That being said, the school did have a small theatre room for the drama club, and a ‘planned set up’ for a stage. Aka, making this large stand thing on the opposite side of the courtyard. Juleka had seen some spoof of Romeo and Juliet by them, it was pretty cool, but she _did_ fall asleep halfway through so she didn’t see much of it.

However Juleka hadn’t actually seen the theatre club room, so going back up the steps with Rose and a few others she had spotted at the corner of her eyes even after school had ended, she was starting to have second thoughts.

At the top of the stairs, she found her steps stuttering a little as they neared the door. _Damn it, what am I doing?!_ She realized _Audition? For a school play!? What the hell! I have shit to do!_

Trying to think about what that shit was she wasn’t counting much but- l-look you try and make up reasons not to do something, you just don’t and that’s that. Don’t judge.

_That being said, it’s not like I’m going to be able to land some big role, Rose probably will be able to but.._ Juleka’s eyes narrowed as she began to regret more and more. _Damn it, I should’ve just gotten ice cream with the others._

Apparently there was plans in the class group chat that people wanted to revisit Andre’s again, that Matchmaking ice cream dude or whatever guy? Due to the disaster that was apparently yesterday?

Juleka personally still thought that magic icecream was bullshit (despite yknow, the magic cat that lived in her ring), but now she really wish she had taken that offer to escape this impending hell.

However, Rose’s hand was intertwined with her’s, and there was no way she was letting go. So she sucked in an uneasy breath as the blonde continued to ramble.

”..and so like, and then she bit her.” Rose said, continuing her ramble about some snow she watched really late the day before during the Glaciator attack 

”Wouldn’t that make her a vampire?” Juleka asked, she was sorta listening and sorta not. But Rose had found a new sappy romance show or something she had been watching. ‘Carmelita’ or something? She could be wrong.

”No, I think to make a vampire is more complex” Rose shrugged “I binged like the first season last night in one go.” She explained before clasping her hands around her heart and doing a little spin

“But anyways, then Carmilla-“ Ah THATS the name, ohh wait the lesbian vampire okay yeah that makes sense now “-tells her this beautiful backstory and it’s so _tearjerking_ Juleka!”

”I can imagine” Juleka chuckled “I suppose I’ll have to watch it.”

Rose blinked at her, a shy smile going across her lips “Y-Yeah?”

Juleka shrugged “I mean, you make it sound beautiful.” Better than when Rose watched Twilight. “Why not?”

Rose let out a weak giggle, looking her up and down “Yeah I think you’d enjoy it!”

And with that, they entered the classroom with a few other students. Surprisingly, she saw that pretty much all of Ms Bustier’s home room were there. Adrien chattering excitedly with a childaxed Nino, Mylene was taking deep breaths with Ivan, Sabrina surprisingly was detached from Chloe’s side and talking to a multitasking Aurore- 

It was busy, very busy. Cluttered.

Adam was discussing with Lila on a small and raised up stage on the far side of the room, directing bustling people around as chairs were being yanked around, people were pushing in and out of the doors and Juleka was really not feeling this now.

Maybe it wasn’t too late to bail! A-Afterall Juleka had Panthera duties, that would get busy-

“Oh hey Juleka! Hi Rose!”

Damn it.

Juleka gave her best smile as Rose and her turned around to see an unbeat looking Alya and Marinette.

”You’re auditioning?” Juleka asked

”Sorta! Having a role would be fun b-but ahah- that’s not me! I’m a terrible actress!” Marinette giggled, rubbing the back of her neck as Alya laughed next to her. “I was going to volunteer to help out with potential production and design though! See if I can help out with dresses or or-“

”A clothes designer!?”

Juleka squawked, instinctually backing in front of Rose as Adam stomped over with stars in his eyes, Marinette squeaked as Adam began to drag her away.

”Oh we’ve never had a professional clothes designer before this will be stupendous I say stupendous-“

Juleka let out a sigh of relief as Alya awkwardly followed Marinette and she looked down at Rose. She gave a weak smile at the blonde as they closed the door behind them. _If Marinette can handle this, I can be fine. It’s fine._

_Its show time._

...

Lila had ran through the plot in a quick breeze, basic love story, blah blah blah, whatever.

Juleka had heard it a thousand time before. Possible plots, cut and added, looming cities of dialogue Lila let spill across her notebook with thought, snapping at Juleka to ask what she had said moments before in her ramblings that she found brilliant and didn’t want to forget during their times of hanging out.

Juleka practically knew every line and thought to the story Lila had processed through and wanted. And Juleka could admit, it was pretty solid.

Lila continued on, explaining the majority of the extras would also work as background staff, which included doing multiple jobs like lighting, pushing around sets, prop making/passing, makeup, and others.

The glance Adam gave Juleka sent a chill up her spine when Lila was saying this.

He sat calmly on a throne on the small stage in the drama club room. His presence screaming to stare at him, glowing with a commanding pride that gave him the air of a king. A prince. Of royalty that demanded them to bow. And in a blink of an eye, he would be smiling and talking smoothly like the Disney prince he was.

It made people look last Lila, who despite being the one talking and explaining, going on about how the auditions would work, it drew the eye of every breathing person in the room.

”..me and Adam will be the ones judging who gets what, and we’ll inform you all tomorrow on the school news board who got a role-“

“-and who did not.” Adam finished for her, standing up from his throne as the boards creaked underneath his feet. Lila rolled her eyes, frustrated about being interrupted as she began to pull a chair out towards the middle of the room.

”What he said.” Lila chuffed

“We shall give you a miniature script of the major characters and you will stand on this stage and recite!” He said, waving around a small rolled up stapled script like a sword-

And then he [transformed](https://youtu.be/CpOvEupENl0)-

Juleka felt a chill go up her spine as His aura shifted, his demeanor changing as his eyes began to shine an almost innocent but vengeful look. His posture grew soft and his once heavy foot steps turned light as he began to trail across the boards in an almost graceful stumble.

The last bit of Adam Charment Juleka saw was the curled smile on his lips that silently spoke the words “ _Watch me-“_

Suddenly the young man convulsed and fell to his knees. Juleka’s breath leapt to her throat, and she swore she could see the sudden blood and blow through his chest, before realizing there was nothing there. An act. A performance. He was performing.

”T-Though, my heart aches more than the wound in my side—“ He started, Juleka could practically feel the forcefulness in his chokes and coughs through his teeth and it shook her to the core from how real they felt. The drama clubroom disappeared and suddenly it felt like the people inside were just onlookers to a real tragedy-

The one once named Adam Charment had completely been transformed into the role of Prince Edmund of the Daylight Kingdom. Specifically in the scene Juleka remembered to be the one where he had been wounded by the Pirate King Malachite in his raid through the castle where he killed many of the staff, and steals Princess Dahlia.

It was very dramatic, but when Juleka looked over it, it was just lines on paper. But now- it was like the character had become _alive_. And every dramatic mark of pain that she had skimmed over for just a description of what was happening was now hauntingly real.

She couldn’t even see Adam anymore this was just an entirely different person, like he had ripped through the pages and shape shifted until he had become real life.

”—Let it be known, _wench_ , evil one, ripper of the seas and stealer of the innocents souls, that my heart will not by stalled- to reclaim my love, _and the honor of my kingdom_!” Prince Edmund shouted, his voice shaking through the room. His eyes burning off of the stage and seeming to seethe into every person in the room “And I will count on that promise! _Don’t you forget!”_

Juleka felt her throat catch on her throat, and her clammy grip on Rose’s hand tighten. She was genuinely scared. She was genuinely terrified.

For she knew-

That he was speaking to her.

And like that, it was over- Adam smoothed the hair out of his voice as calmness and reality seeped back in. The world around them was dropped back in place, and Juleka could see from the edge of his vision that people were applauding like they had seen a masterpiece.

”And you shall preform like so! Until we decide what we’ve heard is enough and move on!” Adam smiled over the applause, taking a few humble but proud bows “Yes yes- thank you- thank you-“

”Guess the prince role has already been taken..” Adrien commented with an amused chuckle

”Too right, this guy always takes the main character role in all of our shows.” Aurore’s voice picked up next to him, Juleka could feel the weather girl’s eye roll behind her “True head of the drama club. But it’s not like we can complain. He _is_ a godly actor..”

”He truly transformed into the character..” Rose softly said, clutching her chest in awe. Juleka felt a spike pierce through her side, feeling though as if a sword had truly been stabbed through her.

And staring into Adam’s proud eyes, she might as well was, as she felt a score slip from her fingers.

...

The auditions following were filled with hand raises and loud shouts of ‘ _Me Next_!’- which didn’t matter cause everyone was going to get a turn judging by the clipboard in Lila’s hands.

Juleka wanted to wonder if the reason why Adam said the volunteering actors had to perform in front of the awaiting people really was because-

_“If they cannot stand and declare that they can perform in front of their own peers, they have no hope to perform in front of a crowd of awaiting eyes and minds!”_

—or if he just was trying to target her.

However upon thinking about it, that was most likely her own hate blinding and deafening her. Adam’s critical eye was not to be mistaken. His mind was quick, and he seemed to glimmer and glow with thought and vision.

Even in this war of love, it seemed the stage was what he cared about above all. The difference was between a man obsessed with his performance and Adam Charment, was that instead of being distracted from his heart by his soul, Adam had his hand reaching out, to invite Rose with him, to dance in the spotlight.

Juleka watched from the dark corner of the room to which she loomed as he jotted down notes, glances around with increasing ideas and brilliance. He was an artist at work and she could see cogs in the machine of his working mind click and move.

And he was not unkind either. Her eyes thinned as he leapt from neck hair to guide Mylene in her own sputtering and nervous recite of the script, encouraging her to continue through her lines, saying she had potential and the strength to become a star actress.

She was jealous. There was no doubt in mind about that. And the terribleness that it was a kind man that she wanted to rip apart was one that unsettled her to her weak bones.

Envy and bitterness was what clutched her chest, next to that being heartbreak and despair as she forced herself to smile kindly at Rose’s visible excitement grow with each audition.

Lord knew how much Rose loved musicals..

Adrien didn’t surprise the room with his eager raised hand, but did with the passed script for the Pirate King’s dialogue. His hair raised on end as he bellowed and let his cackle echo through the room, making girls swoon and boys awkwardly cough into their fists as they tried to deny the shaking feelings in their legs as his eyes became hungry and his words articulated with cruelty.

”Come with me!” Adrien roared, shocking every single person in the room with the malice in his voice “ _Come with me and dance in the hellfire I’ve created with my two hands, and become the ash I walk on!_ ”

He was truly letting loose, Juleka watched with pride as she saw layers of him fell off like snake scales, and his eyes tighten and release as he lashed around like the wild animal the Pirate King was.

Hoisting his flag of chaos up like some declaration of his murder of innocence and perfection. Lila’s eyes glowed with interest and Juleka caught her scribbling down excitedly on her notepad much to Adam’s subtle nods.

A few eager boys, wanting to show the model and Adam up, stumbled through over worked attempts at Prince Edmund and Pirate King Malachite. But it wasn’t enough. They carried no power in comparison.

Their performances held nothing, while the tingling and raised hairs from Adrien’s trembling voice and Adam’s piercing eyes still stained Juleka’s thoughts and feelings.

Alya made a half hearted attempt at Princess Dahlia, mostly to make Marinette giggle at the side with her goofy voices and clearly uncommitted feel for the character. Lila didn’t appreciate it and shooed her off the stage, but her amused smile was not false.

Some were shorter than the others. Nathaniel got three words in and gave up when he accidentally stuttered on but. Alix just looked at the script, silently did a backflip off the wall, and then walked off the stage. Kim saw that as a challenge and tried to backflip too. He was taken home soon after after he landed horribly.

More Auditions flew by, most numb to Juleka’s ears. She could hear some being forced on stage and just violently shaking their heads in fear and Adam waving them off that they could discuss where they wanted their seat to be in the staff.

To be real, Juleka wanted to leave, but Rose’s hand kept her anchored to her spot as the blonde beside her squealed and chattered with each performance.

Sabrina stuttered through her lines as Princess Dahlia before running off stage, Marinette got shoved on and just immediately walked off with a red face laugh, Nino as well noping out- Ivan made a good gruff play with Malachite but his words were not filled with the emotion Adrien had displayed.

It was hard to win against Adrien in anything though it seemed, so Ivan was not disappointed with his clear loss.

”You would’ve made a r-really cool Pirate, Ivan!” Juleka heard Mylene whisper as Ivan blushed and gave her a kiss. The slight flicker of jealousy that clawed in her throat made her feel disgusting.

And when it came time for her to stand on stage, passing by an Aurore who did a pretty good Dahlia performance, nailing down such a feeling of innocence and compassion despite her haughty persona- she wasn’t able to say anything.

She could only shake like the cowardly leaf she was. A deer in the headlines. A wolf in a bear trap. A stupid weak child.

”I-“ Juleka choked on her closed in throat as she stared fearfully at the thousands of eye peering into her soul, before finding herself staring into Adam’s. His thin green eyes observing her apathetically. And that was somehow worse than a judgmental glare.

He was seeing her for her actions, and her actions only. To see if she was brave enough to take the helm and truly challenge him and his ivory throne. 

But she was only a stray, compared to the Prince of the Theatre Club. Only a woman in a mask compared to a masquerade of true nobility. 

And so she left the stage without a word.

...

The shame that bubbled in Juleka throat silenced her for many more of the auditions following by.

Chloe proved to be very dependent of the script, her nose in the papers, but gave up halfway through as she threw up the papers and called it Utterly Ridiculous and that she was satisfied being anything as glamorous as she was.

A few more students passed, but Juleka was not focused. Her eyes completely baring into the ground as she fuddled with her ring. She could feel Plagg rolling around sleepily in her pocket, and her vision only cleared when she felt Rose’s hand on her shoulder.

”Jules?”

She said nothing, she wasn’t sure if she could. Only embarrassment filling her when she gazed into Rose’s kind stare. So Juleka just gave a weak tired smile and a tilted head to communicate.

Rose blinked and gave her hand a squeeze.

”I’m gonna go up!” Rose said happily, “Wish me luck!”

Juleka nodded, mouthing the words as Rose’s hand left her grasp, and the flickering warmth left her palm. Leaving her to the darkness. A cold void swallowed her as she leaned against the wall. _  
_

_Terrible. Terrible girl._ She thought. _What made you think you could even try?_

Her tired eyes rose from the floor to stare up at Adam’s back. It was like a shadow overcast her no matter where she went. No matter what she could do, would do, or has done. And yet there she was, still trying. For what? Rose? Even without Adam, what hope was there ever that Rose could ever be hers? For her to be Rose?

Juleka’s hands shook besides her- when suddenly like a gush of cold water was splashed across her face, Rose’s voice broke through her thoughts as she spoke from the stage in a tone that made Juleka’s cheeks flutter a soft pink from just her heavenly presence.

Rose seemed to glow in the light of the soft hazy gold spotlights, she looked like an angel, as her blonde locks glowed like a gentle halo around her softly flushed face- as she began to recite the words from the tower of paragraphs Juleka remembered Lila printing in a huff the day before.

_“Cheesy as Hell_ ” Lila had said _“But that’s what Princey Boy wanted! Some Shakespearean nonsense. So that’s what I gave him, I guess.”_

“Night and day, my love, evening and dawn..” Rose whispered, her eyes fluttered to a gentle close

This was not new dialogue, Juleka had listened to echos of it for the last three hours of being here. And yet it sent chills up her spine in a way that made her feel her eyes snap open. Her breath caught at her throat as she waited with bated breath with every pause in Rose’s speech.

“..I shall follow you until the ends of the earth shall swallow us whole, and follow you to hell itself.” Rose continued her monologue-

Juleka Couffaine, loved Rose Lavillant.

”For your love to me is not fragile, as is my love to you.”

That was a fact that no one could ever deny. Everything that Rose did, Juleka treasured and felt the need to worship. Every mistake Rose made, Rose made, and Juleka would help work it out with Rose. There was no denying who Rose was in Juleka’s eyes. In every flaw, she saw a spark of beauty, but never perfection.

”I would marry you yesterday, today, and every tomorrow coming forth, just to see your smile, and feel your embrace.”

But in this moment as she listened to Rose, all she could see was the spirit of an angel in her presence that she could listen to for years and even in the insanity of the loop, would still grin through her tears, through any pain, because who Rose was, was a blessing. And Juleka was just a pitiful monster.

Rose’s eyes fluttered open, as Juleka murmured under her breath the line she knew came next- the first words she had been able to say since the moment these damn auditions started.

Juleka had no proof Rose could ever mean these words to her next, that as she spoke them, it was the goth that Rose was looking to. But Juleka meant them for Rose.

“All in hopes that our next sunrise, shall be the one where our hands forever will be intertwined. Forever and always, until the stars blink out.”

And scene.

...

”Out of the three hours? I’d say that was a success.” Lila said, flipping through her clipboard, there were a lots of results.

Roles she _definitely_ wanted assigned, a handful of solid maybes, Ivan _would_ make a wonderful pirate and she felt like Nathaniel really could have the potential- plus the long list of extras, background characters with enough lines that she felt the need to quite literally assign- damn it this was a lot of work but she was ready.

”She’s perfect..”

”Ah?” Lila looked up from the throne to see Adam staring out of the window, his cheeks a soft rosy pink.

”Rose! She’s perfect for the role of Princess Dahlia!” Adam exclaimed excitedly, “Did you see her face? Feel her aura? She’s a real princess, Lila! She’s perfect!” He said, jumping onto the small stage and waving his hands.

Lila rose an eyebrow “I mean, I guess. Princess Dahlia does sorta have her energy. But just cause she’s a little ball of cute innocent and sincere energy doesn’t mean she’s ‘perfect’” Lila said, tossing a hair out of her face. “She can read lines just fine. But personally, I liked Aurore’s—“

”Aurore’s already part of this club, she can do our next production.” Adam said, waving her off and slipping the crown prop onto his hair. It’s glued on flowers that grew into two antlers from the sides poking out of his smooth yet fluffy hair. He glanced into the window, his reflection staring back with a smile on his face “This is an opportunity.”

Lila tsked, “Simp.”

”What was that?” Adam looked up confusedly

”Nothing, glitter boy.” Lila rolled her eyes, pushing off the throne to stare down at him from the short stage. “We’ve got some decisions to make, you liked Adrien’s audition right?”

“Yeah, I was worried for a second I’d have to compete for the title of prince in this performance..” Adam said, the darkening classroom casting a shadow across the wall. He watched Lila carefully from the glass of the window, pressing his hand on it. Thinking. “What about Juleka Couffaine?”

”Why does she matter?” Lila asked pointedly, raising an eyebrow “I was just going to add her as an extra..”

”Right, of course.” Adam said “And staff?”

”Yeah, she’s got a knack of make up- according to Rose and Adrien” Lila said, parting through her papers as she walked down the steps, looking up as Adam passed her to stand on the stage. “Why?”

”If we can, I want her on lightning too.” Adam directed, running a hand over the throne “She looks like she’s got an eye for the stage but can’t articulate it.”

”Can’t articulate it, haha, that’s an understatement.” Lila snorted “Bit of a lone wolf but.. she’s got a stronger heart than you think.” She paused, looking up at him “If your plan is to keep her off the stage entirely, I don’t suggest it. Not just because she’s my friend, but exclusion won’t look good on you.”

Adam was silent, but he didn’t freeze, just, thinking. Again. Before slowly slinking into the throne and staring down at her as the light flickered over his face.

”It would, which gives me some simple ideas on what she could play.” Adam said casually, though his voice laced with a carefulness Lila notably caught. “Gustav will have to get started on the choreography on some of the scenes..”

”Yeah, he will. But if we’re using Adrien as Malachite- I’ve heard he’s got some fencing experiencing—“

”He’s a pirate, not a fencer” Adam said, rubbing his chin as he stood up “We’ll think about that later, I want it to be as authentic as possible.”

”Drama Queen.” Lila rolled her eyes, following after him

”Drama _Prince!_ Ms Rossi.” Adam corrected, taking off his crown and hanging it on one of the tables as he opened the door for her. Lila huffed and strolled out

”Yeah yeah, see you tomorrow, I’ll text you my opinions and decisions tonight, you decide later, Glitter Shit.”

Adam waved goodbye, his face souring at the foul language coming from the Italian girl, but before he turned the lights off and pulled the key out from his pocket, he paused, staring back at the crown.

He stood still, before slowly striding towards it, taking it back into his hands. It felt heavy in his palms and he closed his eyes as he put it back on. Letting the crown weight against his head, and the antlers loom as he stared up at the throne.

Had he already lost? No. No he refused. Not when he was so close.

”I’ll give you all a show..” He muttered, and began to stride out, turning off the light and letting the room become swallowed with the red colors of the sunset, before closing the door with a steady click. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, The Performance Arc officially begins.
> 
> Very heavily inspired by the show Beastars, and trust me it’s for good reason. And it won’t be a direct copy of the arc this is mostly inspired by.
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyways.
> 
> Next chapter! Juleka has a conversation with Adam and someone gets mad about their role. But it’s a non entity so we don’t care if they get a kick to the head.


	40. Audtioneer

“Fucking idiots..”

”That’s very strong language to use against your hotel staff.” The cat hero teased, flipping another page of the book Chloe had so kindly lent her. She stifled a gasp. _Holy shit Ling and Edward got vored into Superhell. What the fuck._

“Tch! W-Whatever! I- I mean- Ugh. I’m.. Sorry.” Chloe huffed, crossing her arms. Her voice barely audible if not for her sensitive cat ears. Juleka brightened, looking up from the book.

”Oh? Oh that was good! That was a good apology!” She said with a smile, putting it down to give the, now red with embarrassment, blonde girl a hug. “Aw I’m so proud of you!”

And really she was! Last time Chloe tried to apologize, Juleka watched the girl pretty much choke on the worry ‘sorry’ like she had swallowed a rotten potato! Which like, was super hilarious, but this was just great!

”Let me go you heathen!” Chloe squawked, kicking her legs as they dangled off the ground.

Never.

”You’ve improved so much I’m so proud of you!”

”I swear to _fuck_ I’m going to call security I won’t even hesitate—!”

Okay maybe she should let go.

Juleka plopped Chloe on the ground and gave a laugh, patting the shorter girl on the hair- who huffily swatted at her. The cat hero gave a soft smile and glanced out at the slowly setting sun.

To be honest, She found no true reason to keep coming back to the Hotel. Back to the insufferable Chloe who, not that many months ago, locked Juleka in the bathroom out of jealousy during picture day.

Yet here Juleka was- borrowing Chloe’s manga, lifting her up in excitement with hugs, glowing with pride and joy at Chloe’s improvement in self.. And it was nice. Juleka genuinely enjoyed.. Chloe’s company. Weird. And all it took was just some.. grace.

Some ability to wave off Chloe’s originally teeth gritting flaws and traits. Of course, not dismiss them like how many teachers and people afraid of Chloe’s power, not ignore their existence like Sabrina had, but wave it off to congratulate the changes she was going through to make them better.

Her once hair pulling insults and jealous schemes became snarky quips that Juleka found herself snorting to, and complex attempts to do something decent with an easy way to deny it were found to be endearing.

Once Juleka changed the way she looked at Chloe, Chloe began to actually change.

Huh.

Juleka’s stomach growled, and she patted her stomach “Ah, I think that’s my cue to go.” She commented, taking out her baton and extending it as she began to stroll out to the balcony “I’ll catch you later, Chloe—“

”Wait-“

Her ear twitched and she turned around to give Chloe a soft glance.

”Yeah?” Juleka tilted her head curiously. Chloe pursed her lip thoughtfully, shifting around.

”Thanks for actually you know..” Chloe waved a hand, trying to find her eords as her ears grew red with embarrassment, Juleka gave her a reassuring nod, mouthing ‘continue’. Chloe huffed, “..like.. sticking around. I guess.”

Juleka’s tail flicked, smiling “Yeah! No prob. Change takes time and it’s hard. You’re not perfect but you’re improving and you haven’t given up which is actually really difficult, so I’d say you’re being pretty incredible in this whole thing.” She gave Chloe another pats on the head “I’m proud of you, Chloe. You’ve done exceptionally.”

Chloe slowly blinked with surprise at her, as Juleka nodded.

”I’ll see you around, kay?” She said softly 

”..Kay.” Chloe responded, barely audible as she looked away from Juleka.

Juleka winked and opened the balcony door, taking a swan dive off the building before leaping across the city streets, breathing in the cold Paris air.

School had been canceled the day after those dreadful auditions, the day they were supposed to see the results, because during second period some kid in the science class exploded something and they needed a while to clear stuff out for safety.

This resulted in no one getting to see the results, but Lila had commented with a tired sigh that maybe that was for the best, as she was still thinking over the script for some last checkups and assigned role confirmations. So at least there were some upsides.

That being said, Juleka still felt.. partially empty inside.

She found herself in front of that house again, Rose’s house. Half tempted to leapt over and knock happily on her window, throwing a quick flirt out to make Rose softly blush and giggle, just let themselves talk for hours through the night- while Juleka let herself outwardly love Rose in a way that felt okay for her-

But she couldn’t. She ruined that.

So Juleka continued to run home, trying to not look back to check in hopes maybe Rose saw her. Hoping Rose missed, Panthera Noire.

She touched down on the side of the Couffaine Boat and with the fall of the sun and seeping into the night, Juleka detransformed and hopped through the port hole. She sighed, shoulders sagging as she rolled across her bed.

A soft mewl blinked her out of her drawl to sleep, she looked up with a smile as she lifted her hand up to give room to the soft black kitten hopping onto her bed.

”Hello Minou” She giggled, scratching it behind it’s ear. The cat let out a steady purr, nuzzling against her hand “Now thinking about it, you look a lot like Plagg.”

”Except stupider” Plagg commented, flying out of her jacket and swishing around.

”Low bar.” Juleka snorted.

Leaning on her elbow as the light from the window darkened with the passing minutes, Juleka found herself humming along to the cat’s soft purring, and slowly lulled to sleep.

...

”Wow.”

”You got the part.” Juleka murmured, looking up at the bulletin board. A soft smile went across her face as she glanced down at Rose “You got the part!”

”I got the part!” Rose squealed, dancing around Juleka with excitement “I got the part!”

“Of course you did, ‘Princess Dahlia’” Juleka laughed weakly, watching her friend celebrate with joy, sing singing her imaginations about the play in jubilation, as her copper eyes trailed around to the other kids crowding around the board.

Aurore was sulking in the corner, getting comforted by a softly laughing Mireille who was softly reassuring her that ‘next time’ would be it. Nathaniel was sighing with relief, finding himself on the extras and production team along with an equally relieved and content Marinette.

Mylene was giving Ivan a hug as he earned the role as King Juniper, who super fucking died before the second act Mufasa style, telling him he was going to do great.

Looking back at the board for her own name, her eyebrow rose in confusion at her role. Sure, she was a worker in the art department. Her brow dripped with sweat at the word _manager_ of the makeup department, but it was what she expected for someone as invisible as her and such a horrible audition she made before. However...

“Who’s..”

”Ah yeah, added a few new characters, that fine with you?”

Juleka blinked, looking down at Lila was strolling up next to her, the Italian girl gave a sly smile. Juleka rose an eyebrow, giving a glance backward to see where Rose was, noticing she was with Marinette, Alya, and Nino- and back to Lila.

”I mean, yeah I guess so..” Juleka replied, scratching the back of her neck as a trickle of worry began to slowly leak into her mind “Right so.. Handmaiden.. _Olive_. Will I get info about that?”

”Yeah yeah, don’t worry.” Lila shrugged, waving a hand “I know you were hoping for something just background wise, but we need you on staff for act two and Olive gets-“ she made beheading motion across her neck “-At the end of act one, so it’s easier than just making you run around in and out in and out- do you get it?”

Barely.

”Sure.” Juleka nodded “Do I.. have to do any lines?” She asked weakly as they began to trail a little away from the board. Lila cringed but gave a smile.

”A.. few. With Rose though. You’ll be fine.” Lila waved, patting her shoulder. Juleka’s stomach twisted. Awww. Great. Now looking back at the board though, she was piecing together some certain puzzle pieces that were now making things a hella a lot worse..

”What do you mean I didn’t get the fucking prince! My audition was perfect!” Some kid barked.

Honestly, she had no clue who this kid was, only that she slightly recognized him from audition day. However from the throw up that he called fashion that reminded Juleka of just the entire semblance of nightcore, she knew she really didn’t care.

Lila did though. Especially when the kid ripped apart the audition sheet from the bulletin board and began to stomp on it in a rage. Much to t(e frustration and shock of the surrounding students.

”Hey hey hey-“

”IT’S NOT FAIR!” He shrieked “HATERS ALL OF YOU! I HAVE SO MUCH TALENT!”

”Aw come on dude I was reading that!”

”Tch. Your performance wasn’t even above average. How utterly ridiculous!”

”Chloe, be nice.”

“I am!”

Lila’s face burned with rage as she pointed at the ripped shreds ”WHAT THE HELL THAT TOOK LIKE TWENTY MINUTES TO PRINT!”

”AGH!”

”What’s going on here?”

Juleka was too busy staring at the chaos of this kid throw a tantrum so big it made Chloe look like a model student, to notice the tall Adam Charment slipping through the crowd and up next to her.

Juleka bit her lip, glancing up and meeting his expecting gaze. _He’s talking to me?_

Her throat felt dry as she spoke “He’s angry that he didn’t get the part I’m assuming you took?”

Adam just let out a low whistle “Happens all the time.. it’s show biz..”

”Well clearly _someone_ likes to hog the spot light..” Juleka mumbled. Adam rose an eyebrow at her.

”My hearing isn’t as bad as you hoped..” He dryly said, his brows lowering.

”And?”

Adam’s eyebrow twitched. Juleka could hear the mutter of a ‘touché’ under his breath as they slowly focused back to the screaming student, who Lila was failing at calming down. In the sense that she was just kinda yelling back. Mood.

Adam groaned to himself and began to stride forward. The clicks under his shoes seeming to echo through the bustling crowd of arguing children as his back arched higher and higher and his eyes grew darker.

”Right.. handling this.. it’s my job.. great..” He mumbled, earning a low dry snort from Juleka as she stepped back to watch next to Rose who looked at her with a smile.

The two waved at eachother, exchanging the silent ‘hello again’s they knew they were having and glanced back over to Adam pretty much, eh, ‘laid down the law’ with the theatre club member. Or how Juleka’s ma put it, ‘fucked that little shit up’.

”Pierre Bruguiere is that not correct?” Adam’s voice slithered up Juleka’s spine, loud and clear, as it cut through the young student’s angry shouting and whining and bustling of the angry crowd.

Like how it entranced them only a few days before, Juleka found the small surrounding area practically entrapped in a field of bramble. It was piercing.

”Of course you do, I’m a fucking member of your stupid club!” Pierre barked, “What, you can’t remember your own workers? Guess that shows how stuck up you are-“

”And?”

Juleka’s eyes thinned as Adam didn’t even flinch. _This was like it’s own performance entirely.._ Like the grim reaper possessed the young man and decided Pierre was to die today. Rose found her way into Juleka’s hand and the goth glanced down at the blonde, before staring back and giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Pierre’s voice hitched with fear, his anger melting off his fingertips and being replaced with fear. His eyes wide as he darted around for support from the tired theatre kids who Juleka guessed, had already dealt with him in earlier years, or others who had been dragged in and didn’t want any part.

He turned back to Adam who stood taller than Juleka ever could.

”You-“ Pierre started, gulping as Adam rose an eyebrow “Always h-hog the spotlight. When others could totally do better than you! You never give anyone a chance-“

”What makes you so deserving? I think I made it clear on these poor ruined papers that you will be working at the art department.” Adam said, grabbing Pierre by the shoulder as he shoved himself in the shorter boy’s space. “I didn’t see any bit of your performance worthy to out-stage me. And my co-director agreed.”

Juleka’s ears pricked as she heard Lila let out a loud huff, glancing back she could see the Italian girl grappling with the many ripped papers, muttering about tape and ink while a few others helped her gather the ruined audition sheet before she glanced back at Pierre with a scowl.

“It was sloppy and way too overdone, like you thought screaming every line would make you better.” She deadpanned, Adam nodding to with a smug nod.

Pierre’s face dropped before twisting again, his fists clenched at his sides as Adam swooped downwards and plucked a piece of the ripped audition papers into his hands before shoving them into Pierre’s chest.

”I _do_ recognize you, Pierre. I recognize you for your horrible excuse of what could be called a ‘performance’ last year.” Adam said slowly, pressing it against Pierre’s shocked form like a dagger into his chest “You caused an onstage embarrassment for all of us, costing the entire show..”

Juleka remembered that. _So that’s who this guy is.._

She had totally fallen asleep during the drama club’s rendition of Romeo and Juliet the year before. But she remembers ‘the incident’ very well.

It was the most exciting part for Juleka! Where Mercutio flubbed his choreography and in his attempt to ad lib, knocked over the castle set and the torches sent the stage on fire. Crazy Thursday night. Rose talked about it for hours after that.

Juleka’s dead expression turned back to Adam. Yeah, she could totally understand this guy’s specific anger with Pierre now..

Adam shoved Pierre back and let out a long inhale, turning to the people around him in a silent circle. The bell echoing around them barely making them flinch as they waited for this prince’s orders. Juleka herself felt her legs locked in place to hear what his last words would be. 

Adam sighed, running a hand through his perfect locks as he gave a scalding look at Pierre and then Juleka.

”Get along well with her, got it, Pierre? She has barely an experience in drama but for this performance, she holds a higher position than you will.” Adam spat, giving the jaw dropped Juleka a look before pushing his way out of the crowds

”I-I-“ Pierre sputtered

Adam snapped a hand over his head “And.. scene! Now everyone- Get to your classes! I wouldn’t want all my actors and non actors-“ another stare at Pierre “-to be late to class!”

That realization that they were still at school seemed to click through them all as they all began to bustle around in a panic to burst through the courtyard and make their ways to class.

”Holy dang.” Rose whispered.

”Mm..” Juleka nodded, squeezing Rose’s a little harder than she wanted to from the pent up nervous energy she felt bubbling in her chest. “To class?”

Rose nodded “To class.”

...

”I AM AUDITIONEER!”

Juleka snapped her pencil in half as a loud explosion rattled the classroom. She paid no mind to it actually, as she became more focused on staring down at her pencil in disappointment. Darn. That sucked. That was her favorite one.. maybe she can tape it-

“RAAAAGH!”

Damn it, she was trying to get some alone time in the art room for once, not counting Lila who had barged in her in a fit to type angrily on her tablet in peace.

But that was ruined for both of them, clearly, as an explosion from what felt like right underneath them shook them to the core.

Another explosion shook the room once again and she blinked back to focus. Glancing at Lila who made tired eye contact with her, the two of them made their way to the door and looked out to see the very pissed off paper jester looking akuma stomping around the courtyard in a fit.

”Wow. That looks stupid.” Lila deadpanned. Auditioneer heard her and jerked around in a seething rage. Juleka squeaked, ducking down as Auditioneer shot a stretching arm forward, wrapping it around Lila’s waist and yanking her off of the second floor.

Lila screamed in shock, thrashing around in fear as Auditioneer let out an echoing cackle that made the surrounding students shout in horror and run around terrified. Juleka paled as she slowly stepped back away from the rails while people rushed past her to escape the library.

”THAT’S RIGHT! THE SPOTLIGHT’S MINE! ALL MINE!” Auditioneer shouted. Gee. Juleka wondered who this was. 

She let herself blend with the bustling and screaming crowd, disappearing as she shuffled backwards into the art room and discreetly closing the door so no one could enter.

Plagg flew out of her pocket as she neared the window.

”Maybe you should wait a while! And see if this guy murders Adam! So then Rose could be allllllll yours!” He said cheekily. Juleka huffed, scratching his cheek and letting him fly around dazily.

”That wouldn’t solve anything now would it.” Juleka commented, flipping her hair “Plagg!”

”Ugh- fiiineee-“

”Claws out!”

...

Juleka burst out the window, nearly falling straight down two floors as her claws caught onto the windowsill and she dragged herself up the wall and onto the top of the school’s roof with a quick flip.

Her tail scraped against the cement roof as her head popped over to view the play ground. Auditioneer had sprouted four more Dr Octopus looking arms from his back, two of which, carrying Lila and Adam.

Her nails dug into the cement as Juleka collected her emotions. Right. She was a hero. Don’t let her pettiness get in the way. Okay.

...Maybe she could wait for Marinette to show up- no. No. Lila was in trouble too. And Adam, Juleka, Juleka guessed- whatever. 

_But why don’t you wait? What would happen if you did, see if Auditioneer would skewer and kill him._

Juleka blinked. _Yo what the fuck intrusive thoughts?_

_Seriously, you tell me to drop my phone in my sink to see what would happen, try and guess what would happen if I threw myself out the classroom window, three the toaster in the Siene- like what the fuck brain? What the fuck?_

Juleka groaned, rubbing her eyes. She had stepped a foot of the roof and yet she was already so exhausted from this fight. _Fuckin, turn the brain off for once Juleka._

_Rose cares for him.. imagine if she learned I’d let him die for something so selfish._ She thought, taking out her baton as Auditioneer’s voice prickled at her ears again.

”HEY! HEY! HEY EVERYBODY! ALL EYE’S ON ME!” He shouted boisterously, swinging around like some rag doll as his long grin stretched for too widely across his face, sending a chill up Juleka’s spine. “BLINK IF YOU MUST, NOW! SO YOU DON’T MISS A THING OF THE AMAZING AUDITIONEER’S PERFORMANCE!”

Auditioneer cackled as he swung Lila and Adam around senseless, like puppets, occasionally slamming them into eachother much to their pain and fear.

”Ugh! Get Adam away from me! His breath smells of insecurities and glitter glue!” Lila whined.

”That’s what you’re worried about!?” Adam exclaimed, clutching the metallic tendrils squeezing around his neck as his legs dangled. “Damn!”

” _Vattela a pigliare in culo.._ ” Lila muttered

”What the heck does that mean?!”

Juleka was curious too, but she didn’t get any answers as Auditioneer’s cackling rose up again, as he made cracks along the pavement.

”IF LADYBUG AND HER STRAY CAT DON’T COME TO PLAY! THEN YOU CAN CONSIDER THESE TWO CHILDREN-“ Juleka’s eyes thinned as Lila and Adam screamed in pain as his tendrils squeezed tighter “-DEAD MEAT!”

Okay that was it.

Juleka leapt off of the roof and onto the ground, Ladybug or not, she wasn’t taking this shit anymore.

”You called?” Panthera purred, extending her staff in a quick _shwip_. Her ears perked upwards as she could hear a crowd of cheers and cries of many girls and she blew a kiss in that direction, smiling a little when those cheers erupted into louder screams.

Auditioneer however was not cheering, as his inhuman face twisted with anger.

”DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! IT’S ABOUT ME YOU FOOL! STOP IT!” He screamed, big droopy studio ghibli looking tears falling down his red face “YOU JERKS ARE ALWAYS THE ONES RUINING MY CHANCE TO SHINE! I JUST WANT TO SHOW MY TALENT!”

Juleka bit back a curse as she swung her pole around, slapping away a tendril shooting towards her and then another. She leapt in the air only to jump right over him and nail him in the back.

She opened up her arms as Lila and Adam fell right into her grasp, picking up her baton with her tail before diving out of the way from Auditioneer.

Looking up at the looming akuma she pushed Lila and Adam behind her, shielding them with her body as Auditioneer let out a shuddering roar, lifting up his many arms to crush her into the ground as her fear stuck her in place.

It was too late to roll away now as her threw them down at her and she shot her bat up in some feeble attempt to block- only for a hope inducing whizzing entered her ears. Juleka looked up with a mad grin as Auditioneer yelled in shock as his arms were found tied and yanked away by a familiar yo-yo.

”LADYBUG!”

A roar of cheers erupted around the school as the red heroine dropped into the courtyard, her eyes shining with determination as a grin spread across her lips. Lila huffed behind Juleka, mumbling ‘totally overated’ or something.

Auditioneer let out an angry shout, twisting his paper like body around to glare at Ladybug.

”You..!”

”Panthera!”

Juleka twisted her pole around, yelling out a battle cry as she slammed it across Auditioneer’s unsuspecting head.

”NO MONOLOGUING FOR YOU!” Juleka snarled as Auditioneer stumbled to the ground in a _thump_. She turned to Lila and Adam and cocked her head to the stairs. “Well? Git!”

Lila wasted no time scrambling away, though giving Juleka a friendly wave as she joined the class on the second floor as they pulled her to safety. Meanwhile Adam made eye contact with her.

Juleka’s eyes thinned. Now last time he and Panthera met.. it was at Princess Prom. Her grip on her pole tightened. She had attempted to steal Rose from him and she succeeded.. she wondered if he knew of her failures too though.

”Well? Are you trying to get injured, Mr Princey?” Panthera spat half heartedly, smacking Auditioneer’s reaching claw away. Adam huffed, adjusting his dress shirt as if there was no struggling Akuma only a few feet away.

”Was just going to say.. that the Akuma is most likely in his ripped audition papers.” Adam said back. Juleka blinked, ah she hadn’t thought of that. Damn it. “Thank you for rescuing me.”

”Sure.” Juleka mumbled, watching him leave. Her hair bristled as he made his way up the stairs straight towards...

Rose’s smile stretched across her face as he approached her and patted her on the head, no doubt going on about how dangerous that was and how glad he was she was safe..

”Panthera!”

Juleka hissed, twisting around and jumping onto Auditioneer’s back as Ladybug threw around pairs of red and black dotted hair ties, trapping his arms while Juleka wrestled with his chest.

His eyes widened with fear as she growled, slamming him across the cheek- watching blood squirt from his elongated teeth, before she reached down into his paper chest, and ripped out the origami flower in his pocket- before crushing it in her blackened claws.

...

“...And the ones who aren’t up to par with the confirmed actors, will get put in the staff.” Adam said, glancing at the stage crew, where Juleka sat near the back.

It’d been a good.. ten minutes? Since Pierre was cured? Definitely one of the quicker fights Juleka’s been in.

They all returned to the theatre club room for Adam to reaffirm his and Lila’s decisions with the casting, what each group will and are expected to do, etc. 

Between the actual actors and the people in the stage crew, there was like a split in the middle between the club room.

Juleka glanced towards Pierre who was glaring holes into his seat, still obviously dissed about today, and while she barely felt bad, she thought methodically about this.

_This Pierre kid has some ego, if he doesn’t accept his position on this team as something he deserves, he’ll make it our problem. The actor’s problem._ Her eyes fell on Rose across the room.  _I’m not letting that happen._ She thought, making eye contact with Adam who’s eyebrow quirked up.

His head tilted. He seemed to read her wanting to speak and that curve of his lips only invited her. It looked like some ‘well?’ and it was frustrating. 

Juleka’s eyes narrowed and she slowly stood up from her creaking chair, moving towards him. She stared into his gleaming eyes and slowly tilted her head up to look down on him. Like how he did at the party. Their eye contact burning into each others in a silent argument of superiority.

And oh how He didn’t like that. And she could feel the confused gaze of the many actors and helpers around them searing into her skin. Making her itch. But she didn’t care. Juleka felt her eyes thin as she spoke-

“Well, don’t look down on the ones not performing just yet.” Juleka said carefully, though she felt a rise in her voice she herself wasn’t expecting “ _We’ll_ be the ones making your performance good.”

She wondered if that Pierre kid was paying attention, he better have. She was making sure he wasn’t going to be a little shit. Glancing back she could see his face had brightened a little. Great.

“And of course I’m not looking down on our production team. Don’t assume things.” Adam said smoothly, his face not making a single crack in composure. “They’re the most valued part.”

However, Juleka could feel a small trickle of irritation coming from him, as he forced himself to become defensive. Juleka took that as a sign of victory for herself, he seemed to as well much to his frustration.  


Adam continued, “The performance will speak for itself, with _me_ leading it..”

Juleka let out a sigh as Adam slithered to the actor’s group, his voice picking back up as he lead them around with their assignments and lines, leaving the goth to stand with the others.

Marinette was bustling around idea,s bouncing them off of Lila who was mouthing about how good her art was, blah blah blah, whilst talking about the potential sets she was hoping to make- but Juleka couldn’t focus on that. Just her Rose across the room.

_I am obsessed. I am a creep. God how petty can I be?_

Her grip tightened on nothing, just squeezing tightly to the ring clinging to her finger as she glared holes into the young man beside Rose, the young man with stretching antlers, and a hide she wanted to dig her claws into and rip apart into bloody shreds. Juleka’s eyes thinned.  


What had she gotten herself into..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam is so fun to write I hate him
> 
> Uh, right, so semi filler, semi not. Next chapter is an actual episode lol.


	41. Despair Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upupupu?

“Scram loser!”

Adrien’s face fell before his hands planted on his hips and he stared down on Chloe who’s nose was still high in the air, wrinkled with disgust as a flustered student stumbled past her.

”Chloe!” He scolded “What the heck!?”

”What? They were in our way!” Chloe barked back.

”That wasn’t kind at all! It wasn’t their fault!” Adrien’s eyes narrowed, Chloe just tsked, though seemed to be rubbing a low wound but didn’t back down.

”I’m getting better Adrien! Maybe that person was just being sensitive!” Chloe huffed, crossing her arms. It reminded Adrien of her mom. And it made his stomach twist.

”Why do I even bother..” Adrien sighed, walking off as Chloe’s face fell, though not looking back as he searched for his friends.

...

Those words stuck to Chloe still through the day like a scalding burn.

And she wasn’t even able to bring it up and tell Panthera about it when said cat hero came by in her weekly visit. And thus it rubbed with her even further as she counted down the minutes till Panthera would no doubt have to leave.

“Thanks again for this.” Chloe spoke up as she squeezed Mr Cuddly close to her chest. Look she’d be using the body pillow but Panthera was right there and Panthera liked to tease her about it and today was _not_ the day.

”Of course” Panthera replied, turning a page of her book.

”It’s not... too much trouble right?” She asked a little nervously.

Panthera’s ear twitched and looked up at Chloe curiously. The blonde watched as the cat hero put down her book and stretched from her comfortable yet strange position on the chaise. Seriously someone needed to teach this girl to sit straight. Wait-

”Now when has it ever been ‘too much trouble’?” Panthera purred questioningly, snapping Chloe’s mind out of her mental chair sitting dispute.

”I always assumed it was.” Chloe murmured, leaning on her elbow. Panthera just hummed, sitting up a little as her ear twitched.

”And why’d you think that?” Panthera carefully asked. Ah, there was the therapist voice. Chloe hated that voice but god did it work like a fucking charm.

”Today-“ Chloe started weakly before groaning. God she hated admitting stuff- “-Kinda was an ass to some kid. I mean I think they deserved it- but..”

”But?”

”..Adrien, my friend, he was there and he was disappointed in me cause I did that.” Chloe said dryly “I’m scared I’m gonna lose his friendship..”

Panthera thought on that.

”Its just one mistake.” She reasoned.

”One mistake out of years I’ve made!” Chloe exclaimed, waving her arms “Years of bullying that he only learnt I made this year! Now he knows and sees me be an awful person on the regular and I’m gonna lose him and-“

”Hey hey, it’s okay. Slow your roll.” Panthera said smoothly, stopping Chloe’s babbling in her tracks as she held up a hand. “One, you’re not an awful person-“ Doubt “-two, he’s a nice guy and clearly your history is pretty thick. Maybe this is just him putting his foot down and not him abandoning you?”

Chloe sucked a breath through her teeth, she mumbled ”I still want to fix this..”

Panthera hummed “Then- I might have an idea? I figured it’d be on suit with you but if you don’t-“

”I’ll take any advice from you.” Chloe quickly spoke, Panthera’s tail twitched curiously.

”Right, okay? Then I was thinking maybe you’d vibe well if you threw a..”

...

..a party! How genius. Though the whole inviting all the little twerps in her class she knew seemed problematic, what Panthera said ought to work. Had to. It proved how nice she was! Haha!

She greeted everyone, She gave Kim a dance, shoved Alya at Marinette and didn’t laugh too loud when the two hit the ground, got Nino to DJ his.. _not_ horrible songs(see look she’s good!), She even asked help from her Butler Jean... whatever his name was! He was always helpful! But- well- his method of helping-

“I’m not a child- could you not _embarrass_ me in front of these people!” Chloe hissed through her teeth in the kitchen. She hated the fact that there were tears burning in her eyes.

Apparently, Mr Butler Jean here figured that the way to help her not be an ass in front of her classmates, in front of Adrien, was to use her toy Mr Cuddly as an example of what she shouldn’t have been doing.

In front of everyone.

Internally Chloe was still screaming but externally she was already making a sound not unlike a kettle as she bit her tongue, trying to not shriek ‘YOU’RE FIRED’ cause god she knew she could but Panthera would hate her if she did that.

Oh god. Panthera would hate her now for failing wouldn’t she? _God dang it Chloe you had one job you did horribly. You were right you’re an awful person and unexceptional child why did you even try this is why Adrien will leave you why Sabrina will finally get sick of you and why Mom-_

But damn it damn it this was supposed to fix things! Not make things shittier! Did Chloe do something wrong? She had to. Maybe trying to imitate Marinette was the worse decision in efforts to be ‘nicer’, it did make people slightly confused and mortified in a way.. 

But come on Marinette was perfect how could that fail-

And then, Chloe came to her conclusion. The math clicked in her brain and it made her shoulders fall and her stomach twist.

Maybe she was just naturally awful. Maybe _she_ was the problem.

Jean’s voice at this moment finally passed through her ears again, just in time for her ready to throw up from the swirling in her mind-

”Ms Bourgeois I’m so sorry, I thought it would help-“

”Just get. Out.” Chloe growled

”..Yes Ma’am.”

The soft shuttering of the closing doors echoed through the room. Leaving her to stir in silence. 

Chloe sighed, breathing in and out as she stomped out of the kitchen, her heart disgusting and heavy, as she opted to maybe hiding in her room for the rest of eternity. If there were any kinds of fucking butterflies coming after her as she swore she was going to fucking tear them apart with her own teeth.

”Oh, are you not coming back to the party?”

Chloe yelped, swerving around as she nearly stumbled to the ground from the Shock, coming face to face with- wh-what?

”Julia?” Chloe tilted her head to the side. Look she’s on the verge of a breakdown, does your mind work when it’s on the verge of a breakdown? Yes? Fuck you.

”Juleka.” The goth girl corrected, a little perplexed but brushing the name flub off. She leaned on the wall “I saw what happened, with that uh, little stuff animal?”

”Who didn’t? You gonna make fun of me for it?” Chloe spat. Juleka just put her hands up in a calm surrender.

”Nah, but I got like, second hand embarrassment from that so I came out here to destress. If that makes sense.” Juleka mumbled weakly, twiddling a finger through her hair. “That uh, that looked like it sucked.”

”What clued you in on that?” Chloe drawled, rolling her eyes. Juleka chuffed, choosing to not answer.

”I also was watching you try and be on ‘good behavior’” She added “So uh, what was up with that?” Juleka rose an eyebrow.

”Shouldn’t you be creeping in the corner or staring at Rosie’s back or something?” Chloe shot back, gripping her sides. Her stomach dropped as Juleka’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

”Her name is Rose.” Juleka’s voice lowered viciously, kicking off of the walk and stalking towards her “And I can tell you’re in a piss ass mood but would you just calm yourself for one _goddamn second_ before you say something you really regret?”

Chloe paled as she stumbled backwards, as Juleka hung over her face. It felt like she had fallen into the trap of some vampire, neck exposed. Or a lion’s den, with no where to run. Juleka’s eyes were thin and cold, and she burned with a bloodlust Chloe could practically smell.

Juleka sucked in a breath, and sighed heavily, kicking at the ground, and like that that moment of genuine fear was gone as the gothic girl pulled backwards and shoved her hands into her pockets. Chloe could barely hear the soft counting Juleka was mumbling as she inhaled and exhaled slowly, calming down.

Chloe’s mind went backwards a few months. To picture day. Damn picture day. Juleka not only literally scaled a bathroom stall to overcome her.. she saved her despite what she had done.. and.. she.. invited her to their park picture anyways.

She knew she wasn’t invited for a reason, she remembered watching from the trees with a trembling Sabrina, who was taking a fall with her she didn’t completely deserve, and yet when Juleka saw her.. she extended a hand.

God this girl’s entire existence just made Chloe feel sick.

”Are you calmer now?” Juleka’s voice cut through her mind “I- Cause- Cause I am, sorry I got mad. That was mean.. and weird of me to growl at you like that.”

”I- it’s fine.” Chloe said, stepping back a little as she glanced up at Juleka a little nervously. “S-S-Sorry. For getting your little girlfriend’s name wrong.”

”She’s-“ Juleka coughed, scratching at her neck uncomfortably “She’s not my girlfriend but- thanks for apologizing.”

Chloe kicked at the ground “Yeah, well, whatever. What’re you still doing here?”

Juleka’s eyebrows knitted together as she looked Chloe up and down carefully, studying her for a moment before speaking finally in that all too quiet voice.

”Uh, I dunno, why’re you?”

_Wow answering a question with a question. How smooth, Miss Draculaura looking ass.._

”This party is utterly a disaster that’s what!” Chloe somehow found herself breaking. “I tried to make this just, as fucking exceptional as possible. But it didn’t end that way. It just went, it just went to shit. And I embarrassed myself. I shouldn’t have even tried..”

”Hey now-“ Juleka’s voice lifted up a little “-It wasn’t a disaster-“

”It was!” Chloe exclaimed, her eyes stinging with tears as all the bottled up stress and rage began to bubble over “I was really riding on this to work! To fix everything! My friendship shit- my relationship with Adrien- with my classmates-“

”Chloe not everything can be fixed in one day..” Juleka said softly,

”I didn’t want to let Panthera Noire down..” Chloe whimpered, her words just falling out of her mouth without a care, not stopping for anything even reasonable “I was supposed to do good for her..”

”Well, I think Panthera wouldn’t want you to do this for her. I think she’d want you to do this cause.. she thinks you’d enjoy it? And she wanted you to connect with your classmates and be better in a way that was comfortable with you?” Juleka suggested carefully.

Chloe blinked widely at her, pausing. Oh. That was.. a thought. _Wait a minute- I just spilt my secret about knowing knowing Panthera and-_

”I don’t- well I mean- that’s just what _I_ think from hearing that. It’s kinda cool though, I guess. That she came to visit you like that and give you advice.” Juleka smiled softly, distracting Chloe from that spiral “-But I think you should focus on being better for you. Not cause you want to impress her. You want to be better... r-right?”

Juleka stared at her with that one gentle copper eye, as if she was reading Chloe’s entire form and Chloe suddenly felt very raw and naked despite the very fact she knew and felt she was clothed.

It urged Chloe to answer but her words couldn’t come out of her mouth.

She did want to get better right? Or was this some big thing her mind was tricking her with telling her she just wanted Panthera’s attention. Her admiration. Her faith in her so Chloe could feel that gratifying feeling that someone believed in her. That someone cared. That someone saw her and saw something that was worth wasted time.

Chloe wondered if what people thought of her mattered, if how she thought of people mattered. As long as Panthera smiled at her so kindly- she felt her hands tighten at her side as she felt a sense of guilt weigh down her chest. No..

Adrien.. Sabrina.. Alix.. she hurt them due to her.. her.. selfishness. Her carelessness. She didn’t want to do that anymore. She did want to get better.

”I.. I just figured.. if I did whatever Panthera told me.. it’d work out.” Chloe admitted, tugging at the end of her clothes “I really trust her, she’s- she’s a good friend, I’m just afraid she’ll be mad or disappointed I didn’t do it her way.”

That made Juleka quiet, leaning on her cheek, thinking. Chloe could see her open her mouth for a moment, as if looking for the things to say, before her teeth clicked together again. After what felt like hours, as Chloe felt her eyes sting with tears- Juleka spoke.

”I don’t think that the point.” Juleka said, tucking a hair behind her ear “I think- Panthera Noire would be happier if you did your way. If you did it the Chloe way.”

”The ‘Chloe way’ hurts people.” Chloe spat, her eyes narrowing. The ‘Chloe way’ featured her giving backhanded compliments, pushing people away so they wouldn’t even hear the first insult, and never talking in general which just left her ignored while others savored her silence.

”Well then you can improve the Chloe way?” Juleka suggested, tilting her head to the side a little. “I just- you looked- _really_ uncomfortable today. Like you had a stick up your ass. That’s not how to live your life.”

”Well what else am I supposed to do. I made a party. Told my butler to watch me fail at being a decent fucking person which just embarrassed me more lashing out at h-him. What- what else can I do to- to- fucking make this exceptional? What can _I_ do to be exceptional in their eyes?” Chloe asked bitterly, glaring up at Juleka, before her face fell at her expression.

_Oh god. Please don’t look at me like that._

Juleka’s soft gentle copper eyes were somehow so familiar, it was unearthly. But it made a rush of sadness and stress start to break from her chest, resulting in Chloe feeling a tidalwave of emotions break through those hardened bramble and thorn walls surrounding her heart.

She choked on her tears and just, collapsed on the ground, covering her face.

”I don’t know what else to do.. I just- I just wish Panthera was here..” Chloe mumbled weakly into her hands. A long silence filled the small hallway, she felt so.. weak. It was just like Princess Prom..

She and Alix had bumped into eachother then. The music and lights drowned out by the soft moonlight drifting through the window next to them. Chloe wanted to give her the letter- wanted to tell her sorry for everything and more- wanted to ask if they could hang out again- that she cared- and then that fucking akuma showed up and turned Alix into glitter and streamers.

Chloe sighed, and even after, she lost the fucking letter! No it was _not_ a love confession! Fuck off Panthera and Cesaire- and _agh_ those stupid other thoughts in her mind! She wasn’t even friends with Alix again what was she thinking!

Jeez. Always the overly emotional person. Perhaps you should just shut it down, let autopilot take over.. A voice whispered in her mind. You’ve got an amazing future already whether or not you play nice to people.. you don’t have to do all of this unnecessary business..

That.. that was true. But Chloe-

She sniffled.

-Chloe wanted to. She wanted to deserve the friendships and romance she craved. Just as much as she wanted her mother to love her but, jeez, how long has she even see her mom?

Without photos, or recent articles of her in the news, Chloe wouldn’t have seen her mother’s face in over a decade. Not without remembering the blurry face of dissatisfaction and disappointment..

The blonde blinked with surprise as Juleka knelt in front of her and gingerly patted a hand on Chloe’s head, making Chloe unceremoniously drop into Juleka’s shoulder and shake.

How ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. She shouldn’t be comforted by a girl like her. But maybe Chloe needed to stoop down a little? How unexceptional of her..

“You were trying so hard to be kind, you did so well. But don’t force yourself to be someone you’re not.” Juleka murmured, stroking a hand so kindly through her hair, so experienced at the art of comfort Chloe wasn’t sure what to do “That never ends well”

”I don’t know what to do.. b-but I’m just trying.. and I wanna do good..”

”I know.. I know..”

”I wanna do good.. to make her proud of me for doing g-good, I wanna make _them_ proud of me for doing good, I don’t want to lose any of them, but I-“

Chloe doesn’t know when she stopped babbling, or what she was babbling about. But she couldn’t stop the hot wet tears running down her face with dark mascara streaks as Juleka just stroked a gentle hand through her hair which felt like the kindest thing in the universe.

...

Butler Jean stared in shock and horror at the sight of the young Chloe crying, anger boiling in his chest as he glared holes through that beanstalk girl with that grungey terrible clothing..! She made his little girl cry how dare.

And how dare she scold him for doing his best? He shouldn’t have been surprised either. God what was he thinking she was just a child he shouldn’t have been so irrationally angry but he just was.

His hand gripped tightly to Mr Cuddley, he was so sure her favorite childhood toy would help, w-what went wrong? This goth girl.. that’s what. He hardly noticed the dark tendrils slithering through his mind from the toy through his arms- as Hawkmoth’s voice was barely audible to is pounding head.

All he knew was that he accepting would let him do what the butler does, and take out the trash...

”With great pleasure.. sir.”

...

Eventually it came to a hiccuping end and Chloe pulled away weakly, Juleka just calmly brushing Chloe off as the two sat together in the hall. Chloe felt a sense of deja vu but she ignored it.

”You good?”

”Yeah.”

”Cool.” Juleka mumbled, nodding awkwardly, twisting the ring around her finger “Me Ma says a good cry fixes most thing so as long as ye get yer butt back up anyways.”

”What’s with the pirate talk?” Chloe tilted her head but Juleka ignored her.

”I don’t think Panthera would be disappointed in you if you didn’t do everything her way, but I think she’d feel real bad that she made you do something you weren’t vibin’ with.” Juleka continued, before smiling weakly “In fact I think she’d be ecstatic that you found just happiness in you. If that makes sense?”

Juleka laughed awkwardly, it was the first time Chloe thinks she’s ever heard the goth girl make such a laugh. She always seemed to loom in the corner talking to no one but that Rose.

”But hey what do I know? I’m not her.”

Chloe pursed her lips. That _was_ true. But... her eye caught on Juleka’s poor shirt stopping her mind a bit.

”Ah, I got, I got makeup on you.”

”Oh.” Juleka looked down “That’s fine, nothing a quick dash of water can’t help. Uh- do you know where the bathroom is? I don’t know my way around the hotel haha..”

Chloe pointed to the door on the right ”It’s right there.”

Juleka turned, her mouth going into a small ‘o’ before she made her way over, pausing at the door.

”Don’t lock me inside.” Juleka cheekily snorted, making Chloe wince as she weakly wiped at her still wet eyes and stared down at her mascara covered hands and made her way after Juleka, taking the sink next to her to wash her hands off.

”Yeah.. I’m-“ Her voice caught on her throat before she swallowed it down “-I’m sorry I did that to you. That wasn’t- that wasn’t fair for you. I was jealous”

”Thanks. I appreciate the apology.” Juleka just responded, glancing at her “Ah, you’re a mess.”

Chloe waited as Juleka gingerly took some towels, muttering something about rich people before pouring some water on it and dabbing at her eyes, softly wiping away both her tears and her streaks of black imperfections on her face.

”Wow. Thanks.” Chloe said dryly. 

”You're welcome, never seen you without make up before.” Juleka smiled, leaning on the sink as she looked over Chloe’s face “Do you actually carry makeup on you everywhere you go?”

”No? Not when I’m home.” Chloe rose an eyebrow. Juleka nodded, muttering something on the lines of ‘right, you live here, how convienent’ “I just opt to just, you know, go to my room?”

”Cool cause like- I do? Bring makeup with me that is. And I was gonna use yours if you had it but I’ve been wanting to do your makeup cause blue eyeshadow just doesn’t work for you-“ Juleka slapped a hand over her mouth “-shit- sorry I should’nt have said that. That was mean-“

Chloe just blinked owlishly at her. No one had ever really.. insulted her makeup before. She just kinda assumed it was fine but..

Now remembering a bit more, Chloe remembered Juleka being part of the Horrificator film crew, doing Adrien’s make up so deftly and carefully, like one of those skilled.. makeuppers? Is that a word? That her dad would hire for formal events. 

”You could.” Chloe decided

”Wha?”

”I mean, I wouldn’t mind if you did my makeup..” Chloe mumbled, tugging at her hair “Does this.. make us friends?”

Juleka paused, looking at her with her gentle copper eyes “You want to be friends?”

Chloe shrugged, her tongue immediately ready to spit out ‘No, peasant. Why would I want to be friends with you-‘ but she held her breath to say what she really wanted. What she needed..

”Yeah. I guess.” Chloe shrugged, scratching the back of her neck. Juleka sucked in a breath before just- Nodding. It didn’t seem judgmental, just, surprised.

”Okay.” Juleka nodded, a small smile going across her lips “Yeah. I’d- I’d like that. To be your friend. Uhm, so, I left my bag with Rose and that should have things in it? We can go get it right now?”

Chloe.. would also like that. Yeah.

”Okay.”

And that’s when the party went to shit. Uh. Again.

...

Hi. Yeah. Juleka is like the only one here who technically knew how this party came to be but she has no idea how this spiraled into what it became. And she’s kinda exhausted. She wasn’t really a party girl anyways, so that was sucking the life out of her.

Why the hell she suggested Chloe to throw a party you ask? That just seemed like something Chloe would be okay with! But god of course Juleka just ruined it more for Chloe. God she was awful, _I’m not allowed to complain I fucked this up for her._

Sending a quick text to Rose saying Chloe needed some new makeup stat- Juleka let out a breath. _I really royally screwed this up. But how the hell do I apologize to her? Should I at all?_

Honestly speaking, Juleka was ready for the party to blow up from how this was going but Juleka was not expecting Sabrina to come charging at them the moment she and her friend _(holy shit I’m friends with Chloe, like, as Juleka! What the heck. How did this even fucking happen?!)_ Chloe, walked into the room-

Working on her Panthera instincts immediately she shoved Chloe backwards and yelped as she ducked under Sabrina swinging her hair brush hand at Juleka’s face.

”S-Sabrina.!?” Juleka hissed, but that girl’s face was blank. Only a forced stretching smile going across her lips as her vibrant green eyes.. glowed?

Okay glowing eyes aren’t normal, and Sabrina’s eyes were teal last time she checked, this was totally not Normal. Which Juleka could tell even without said ginger girl taking swings at her head.

”Sabrina cut it out what’re you doing!?” Chloe exclaimed in confusion. Juleka knocked Sabrina’s brush out of her hands and raised a hand up to slap her out of the way, but was met with a yelp of surprise coming from Sabrina.

”J-Juleka? What am I-“ Her eyes were back to normal. So that was something. But-

Juleka yelped, suddenly being yoinked off the ground. Her head twisted around to see Kim’s green blank eyes as his arms held around her torso and suddenly she was sent flying into the ball pit head first. Ow. Okay. What the fuck.

Poking her head out finally, the party was in chaos and party goers were running everywhere. Her eyes narrowed in on the bear with matching green glowing eyes attached to Kim’s leg. That had to be it. Great. So like, where the hell does she go?

Slipping out, she masked herself with the screaming people and slid out to the stairwell door, glancing around to make sure no one saw her, which no one did as usual, making one check to see if Marinette was gone, and where Chloe was. And also Rose. Rose was safe. Thank god.

Plagg shot out of her hair the moment they saw the stairwell was empty.

“Can’t stop doing that even without the suit, can’t you, kitten?” Plagg teased. Juleka just chuffed at him. Not having the energy to argue today.

After going up a floor to make sure if someone walked in she wouldn’t be caught immediately, they gave a look to eachother and she transformed. Panthera Time mother fuckers. Let’s party.

The cat hero froze immediately as she heard a door open and she tilted her head oh so over the railing and saw Marinette, covering her mouth as she heard the soft sounds of- ‘Spots on!’ and then the slamming open of door opening again.

Okay. Cool, not going through that door.

Looking to the side, Juleka sighed and opened the door she was right next to on her floor and took the long way down... great. Panthera time.. stalled.

...

Chloe stumbled backwards as a wildly grinning Kim yanked her into a forceful dance, a forced grin stretching across his dance.

”Why don’t we dance, Chlokins?” His voice barked out, though it sounded forced, and strained. Chloe scowled, trying to pull herself away in disgust only to send her spiraling around in dizzying circles. Oh god she hated this! Someone fucking help her! “You having fun?”

”Chloe!” Adrien shouted with worry

”Get your hands off of me damn it!” Chloe snapped, before getting exactly what she want in the worst way possible, as Kim twirled her around and launched her into the fucking air.

Chloe screamed, waving her arms around helplessly before the whizzing of a familiar yo-yo filled her ears and she was pulled down into the ball pit. Chloe’s head popped, spitting out one of from her mouth with a huff as she looked up at her shining hero fo glory.

”Ladybug! What took you so long?” She barked. Ladybug just sighed, though the playful smile on her face made Chloe feel safer in her presence.

”Nothing much, ‘Chlokins’” Ladybug teased, making Chloe blush and recede back into the ball pit from embarrassment. Not Kim however had plans as he grimaced and shot forward, before tripping through the air and getting launched into the ball pit head first, setting the teddybear attached to his leg slapping into the wall.

Kim’s legs twitched and Chloe could hear the muffled sounds of ‘I’m okay!’ from within the pit. Turning around Chloe grinned as the party found the source of Kim’s trip up.

”A slippery floor, don’t you think?” Panthera Noire purred. A cry of what could only be described as a crowd of fan girls erupted from around them and Chloe couldn’t help but squeal a little too, before she felt the short twist in her stomach again.

_She’s gonna know how I failed so bad.._

Panthera glanced at her, giving a soft gentle wave.

And back to the battle they went as Chloe stumbled her way out of the ball pit and watched with the crowd of in awe teens as the ladybug and cat hero shot to a corner where they thought the bear went, becoming suddenly bombarded by Max of all people, throwing chairs at them as ‘Despair Bear’ spoke through him.

”How about a little game of flying chairs?” He barked, throwing another one at Panthera who just cocked her head to the side, dodging it with ease and breaking another with a swinging leg.

Lasybug threw her yo-yo forward, only for it to catch on Max’s Bear-less ankle and sending the poor boy sprawling on the ground as the akuma just got away. _Where is he?_

Seconds later, Chloe stuttered backwards with the crowd as their screams continued when Alya shot from the crowd and lunged at Ladybug, eyes blank and glowing green, thrown in a lock too late as Alya blinked in confusion, already free.

Chloe hated being a bystander. But what was she ever gonna do? It’s not like she was a hero.

Chloe’s eyes couldn’t catch up to the crawling thing until a loud roar shook the party room and they all swerved around to see a rabid Ivan, with the bear parasite attached to his leg, as he lifted an entire pool table over his head, ready to chuck it at everyone.

But Panthera was faster, sliding in front of the group of innocents, sending a quick wink at the many girls whom swooned in her presence before she cracked the table in half with her staff and banged it up Ivan’s face, sending him falling backwards before his normal eyes opened in confusion.

”What happened-“

The party gasped in growing anticipation and fear, eyes glancing around as the cry of ‘where is he’ echoed everywhere. Chloe noticed it first, but that itself was too late. As Panthera’s body cracked- and then moved on its own- shooting towards Ladybug’s arm and twisting it backwards.

Ladybug shouted in pain and the party began to scream again as Paris’s hero was taken over. And a horrible chill went up Chloe’s spine to see Panthera Noire in such a state.

”Pretty earrings..” Panthera licked her teeth, and lunged for Ladybug’s ears. The red hero barely dodged, and Chloe’s breath shook and stuttered every moment Panthera’s claws came close to Ladybug’s body.

”Panthera it’s me! Stop it!” Ladybug cried, her arm unable to free itself from Panthera’s no doubt crushing grasp before she managed to swing around the cat hero’s body into another lock. “SOMEONE GET THE BEAR!” Ladybug cried

Chloe was about to shoot forward and help. She had to! Deep in her gut everything screamed for her to help- but Panthera only spoke that one terrible word that made the party freeze-

“Cataclysm..”

No!

Chloe broke from the party’s shared paralysis as she ran straight towards them. At any moment, Panthera- Despair Bear- would see her and could swipe those deadly claws burning with energy of destruction, turning her face to ash, or worse, Ladybug’s-

“Paws off Kitty!” Chloe growled, grabbing on Panthera’s tail and yanking her to the side, throwing her off balance and into a couch. Chloe watched with wheezing breath as Panthera’s hand touched the couch, sending her thumping on the floor as it turned to ash.

For a few brief moments there was temporary peace and Chloe caught her breath. Well damn. She did it.!

”Thank you, you saved me there.” Ladybug smiled kindly at her, Chloe brightened at the praise though she quickly waved a hand.

”Y-Yeah of course I did!”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. Well, messed that up, oh well.

“Lucky charm!”

Chloe closed her eyes before opening them in awe- and then immediate disappointment as a- what’re it called- one of those grill skewer thingys with the two prongs? She had no idea what it was but she also had no idea how that was going to help!

”A grill.. thing? I forgot the name of this.” Ladybug deadpanned “What am I supposed to do with this?”

Truly saying what everyone is thinking.

”Naughty naughty, little girls..”

Chloe and Ladybug swerved around in fear as Panthera got up from the withering ashes of the once.. well.. not alive couch. But actually _existing_ couch.

”It doesn’t matter if little Panthera Noire here gets timed out-“ Despair Bear hissed, “-what matters is little Chloe learns her lesson and Ladybug hands over her miraculous, once that’s done, Panthera’s ring is already secure!”

Ladybug glanced at Panthera’s beeping ring “Then I’ll defeat you quick!”

Despair Bear growled, and pounced forward after Ladybug who immediately turned tail towards the roof. Chloe bit her lip. She had to help somehow- this was her butler, her ruined party, and her friend after all-

Reaching the roof, Chloe was met with the sight of Panthera’s body and Ladybug quite literally ducking it out. That sight on its own was almost unsettling to Chloe. These two were partners. They shouldn’t have been fighting. But the reminder Panthera wasn’t in control calmed her stress.

Chloe ducked behind an umbrella to hide, trying to figure out how to help when suddenly Ladybug’s yo-yo came wizzing towards one of the umbrella’s kegs.

”Chloe!” Ladybug shouted, blocking Panthera’s arm “Would you be so kind?” She asked, swirling her finger around in circles. Chloe glanced up at the umbrella and down at where the yo-yo string leg, smiling as she saw it go through one of Despair Bear’s seams.

”Okay Ladybug!” Chloe grinned, grabbing ahold of the umbrella’s pole and spinning it in circles. She watched as the corrupted form of her doll unraveled into nothing but a long string of yarn before her eyes and in a sudden jerk of movement, the head came off of Panthera’s leg and the arm coming down onto Ladybug’s face paused, as did the rest of Panthera who stood up straight in confusion,

”Partner? What happened? What’d you do?” Panthera wondered in confusion. Chloe grinned from behind them, hugging the umbrella pole as she stared at the two heroes. Ladybug smiled.

”Nothing much Kitty, just saving your butt with our little sidekick!” Ladybug winked, and Chloe blinked with surprise as Ladybug motioned towards her. Then Panthera turned to her and suddenly Chloe felt very small.

”Sidekick huh?” Panthera murmured, before slowly smiling “You helped save my butt huh, Bourgeois? I’m proud of you. You did good.”

Chloe beamed at the praise before her shoulders fell with disappointment and shame.

”I didn't do the most exceptional..” She responded, her block locks falling over her face as she became very interested in the ground.

”Doing your best is all that matters to me, Chloe. And from what I’ve seen, you’ve done a good job.” Panthera responded “I mean- I wasn’t here for any the party, but whether or not it was _utterly_ a disaster or not, did you at least have any fun?”

Chloe paused, before a soft smile went across her lips.

”Yeah, I did and.. I think I made a friend? Weird experience over all.. sorry if I- if I disappointed you cause this whole party didn’t end up as you probably hoped it would for me.. but.. I think this was good. And- I’m glad this happened. And I’m glad for myself?” Chloe tilted her head

Panthera smiled as Ladybug held up the captured akumatized man, barely two inches high as he screamed with anger, and excused herself to fix him up. Panthera glanced back at Chloe with those warm gentle green eyes and nodded.

”Oh Chloe, that’s all I wanted.”

...

After Butler Jean... jeez Chloe needed to learn his name, was cured, the two quietly apologized to eachother, he pulled Chloe into a gentle hug and just told her he was proud of her development. And he was so grateful for being able to watch her grow.

She denied any tears she may have shed.

And back to the party she went, Panthera Noire and Ladybug disappearing just as quickly as they arrived. No doubt returning to their lives. Chloe wondered what they were doing tonight.

It was when Adrien pulled her over to talk that her heart started to race from nervousness again. And she felt that surge of imperfection come over her again as the two settled near the balcony to talk again.

”Hey Chlo.” Adrien smiled at her, as Chloe leaned next to him, both staring quietly at the Parisian night.

”Hey.” Chloe said back, sucking in an uneasy breath “I-I made this party for you.”

”Really? Why”

Chloe’s hands felt clammy as she fumbled with them “I got, mean at someone.”

Adrien rose an eyebrow “Not very a new..”

Chloe cringed and nodded “Y-Yeah. I know. Which is why I tried to do this party, I, I wanna stop hurting you guys. I wanna stop hurting you with these, just, these just bad things.”

Adrien’s face softened as she choked out her words-

“I’m afraid of losing you Adrien.. I really really am, it _terrifies_ me. So I really just, wanted to make an effort today.. to show I’m trying? I just, hope it was enough.” Chloe mumbled, staring down at the streets below. ‘You’re the only friend that.. completely, utterly, gets me.”

Adrien pulled her into a soft hug “Oh Chloe..”

”You’re family, Adrien.. I can’t lose more family..”

Adrien linked their pinkies together “I’m never leaving you Chloe, don’t you worry.”

Chloe sniffled, “T-Thank you.”

There the two just, stayed for a bit. In eachother’s presence. Luckily no streaking makeup already on her face to wash off with her tears. Ah. Right. Her makeup.

Making her way halfway across the party, looking for Juleka, she found herself bumping into someone else however. Someone she wasn’t sure she had the mental capacity talking to right now.

”Chloe.” Alix greeted curtly 

“Kubdel.” Chloe nodded, doing her best not to choke on her voice “Uh, so how’s the party been?”

Alix snorted “Other than the whole akuma thing, not bad Bourgeois. Glad to see you’re back to normal, from what I can tell, Marinette’s personality doesn’t look good with your face.”

Chloe just scoffed, rolling her eyes as Alix let out a laugh.

”Though I will say, you look nice without your makeup. Kinda pretty,” Chloe paused, looking back at Alix who was casually kicking at the floor, and gave her a casual shrug “I’ll see you later, Chlo”

Chloe felt a soft rush of pink go to her cheeks at those words and just waved, her voice fumbling “Y-Yeah, see ya.”

And with that, Alix disappeared through the crowds again. Chloe wasn’t able to control her shaking hands the rest of the time, much to Juleka’s concern as she taught her how to better use her make up brushes.

But hey, at least she didn’t need to use any blush at the moment, as her cheeks were already bright pink.

God she was a dumb mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the biggest pieces of evidence I’ve found that supports the fact that Chloe either doesn’t deserve redemption or had a chance at it was that “Chloe doesn’t want to be better because she wants to be better but because she wants to be a hero.”  
> And like, that’s true. In canon. So I wanted to explore that more especially in this Au? Despite how much I hate canon, Chloe’s got baggage I didn’t want to wave it off so soon even though she’s getting help in this.
> 
> Anyways  
> I hope you guys liked this chapter sorry it took a while.
> 
> Rip Juleka’s Screen Time, this was very much a Chloe Chapter lol. What was Juleka doing the party you ask? She was vibing in the “we hate parties” corner with Nathaniel cause she was done dancing to one song with Rose who settled herself with the snacks.


	42. Riposte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stabby MacStabbington

”Ow.”

Juleka rubbed the back of her head as the student walked by, wooden board resting on their shoulder not moving a bit from where it whacked over her head. They hadn’t noticed her.

”Guess no sorry then..” She mumbled.

”Are you okay?”

Juleka yelped, nearly dropping the clipboard in her hands. She fumbled with it, double checking she hadn’t dropped anything, before turning to Rose with a weak smile.

”Totally, just a few brain cells.” Juleka chuckled, “How about you?”

”Adam called a break” Rose replied, taking a sip from a water bottle “I’ve got less acting to do technically but it’s mostly lines. He wants to work with some people for their ‘action scenes’ but Adrien isn’t here.”

”He’s going to fencing practice tomorrow” Marinette spoke up from the beneath them, Juleka and Rose skittered around as the fashion designer hauled herself to her feet. Previously busy with some painting of what looked like a castle set up. “And his dad said he might as well skip today’s stuff sense he’s gonna be busy tomorrow.”

”That seems redundant.” Juleka chuffed, as Rose giggled.

”Right? That’s what I’ve been saying!” Nino whined, from his laptop “It’s like he’s keeping Adrien busy but like, with only the things he wants Adrien to be busy with.”

“How so?” Rose tilted her head

Nino made a sour face, deepening his voice “‘No Adrien, you can’t hang out with your friends today. You’re busy with being busy tomorrow. No it is not connected. No it doesn’t matter. And because you’re busy tomorrow you are thus too busy today.’ So uncool.”

Marinette nose scrunched up “He’s not _that_ bad..”

“Mari, I get that Mr Agreste is like, your fashion hero, but he sucks ass at being a dad” Alya snorted. Marinette puffed her cheeks out but didn’t argue as the small group laughed.

“Adam actually requested you to meet up with him, Jules” Rose pepped up, before tapping a finger on her lip “Can’t help but wonder why.”

That made Juleka pause, her eyebrows narrowing with confusion.

”Me? Why?” She wondered, tilting her head.

”I dunno! But he was muttering about wanting your opinion on something! I think related to Adrien?” Rose shrugged, before smiling brightly as ever, her eyes shining “Isn’t that cool?”

Sure.

”Maybe I’ll check out tomorrow’s fencing practice then.” Juleka said. Can’t be that bad. Ma said Fencing was the pansies sport, and that if people wanted to play with swords, they should let loose without any rules. Juleka then reminded her that was semi illegal and her mother’s smile only got wider.

And so the drama club continued on, buzzing with work and thought. Adam’s voice carrying over and fastening the entire room’s attention every now and then, as his thundering voice commanded the stage.

Juleka would watch from the back corner of the room every time. Looking up from the small computer Max was once focused on, teaching her the lighting effects and what plans would be made before Adam too pulled him into his performance.

And more would Juleka bite her lip in slight agitation staring at the theatre club leader.

“Juleka you’re up for a scene, I’d like to talk to you once you’re done with that if that’s cool” Lila spoke up

”I gotta meet up with Adam or something.” Juleka mumbled, her eyes not leaving her work. “Sorry”

”Damn, good luck.”

Finishing her section of what was supposed to be a burning castle set up, she picked up her papers and stepped carefully across the sea of working kids to see Adam on the other side of the room, talking to Nathaniel and Ivan with his back to her.

”...And if you have the chance, please tell Adrien to change is script on page 54 and instead of ‘I’m more than you could ever imagine’ rewrite it as ‘Your understanding of me, can be compared to merely nothing. I am the anomaly that’ll rock the world.’? That would be great.”

Juleka spoke up, ”Adam-“

”JeEZ- you come out no where-“ Adam yelped, before hissing at her as he jerked around. He smoothed his shirt down as he waved the two boys off and gave a strained smile to her “I suppose you got Rose’s message.”

”Sure.” Juleka replied, her eyes narrowing at him “What do you want?”

”Straight to the point, fantastic, I heard from a little fox that your mom is.. eccentric.” Adam said carefully, Juleka’s eyes narrowed as she glanced backwards but nodded. _Who told him? Lila? Fuck- Rose? That’s not really information I’d like people to really fucking know about-_

Adam waved a hand, “You see- I want this play as authentic as possible, and while our dear darling Pirate king knows how to fence-“

”-I’m not a good teacher.” Juleka argued

”What you think doesn’t matter to me, just do it sense I know you can and you’re just putting yourself down.” Adam rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to pity you.”

Juleka’s throat went dry as she nodded. Right. Okay. Then.

”Teach him how to act more like a pirate. Do his and other of our actor’s makeup. Do the lights. That’s all I’m asking of you. Don’t make it a big deal.” Adam ordered, his eyes growing cold “The world is a stage, so play your part.”

Juleka watched him walk away, his face twisting into a beaming smile as he approached Rose in the back, giving a gentlemanly bow as she giggled happily at him.

_“I’m sorry.. I can’t return your feelings Panthera.. I..” Rose sucked in an uneasy breath before softly speaking “I.. I love someone else.”_

She clenched the papers in her hand with a low crunch. _Okay. Yeah. I’ll play._

...

And so Juleka showed up to fencing class. And the fencing class after that, and the fencing class after that.

Sometimes Rose would come with her, finishing and doodling through her homework as the two waited for Adrien to be done so Juleka could ‘train’ him or whatever shit Adam thought she could do (Even though she genuinely knew jackshit about swordplay despite her time as Panthera..)

Juleka had no idea what she was doing but, Adrien and Rose seemed to enjoy the time? It was at least something else to do in her life. Besides punching villains. And Adrien was a nice dude. And Rose’s attention was her life source so, maybe this wasn’t so bad.

”Recount your lines!” Juleka reminded.

”Oh- shoot- right- _Let it be known! The girl is mine!_ ” Adrien shouted, biting a yelp as she swung near his face. She could see the mental calculations go through his brain and she couldn’t help but smile as he resisted the trained poise from his fencing to kick under her leg and send his thumping onto the ground.

It hurt. But it was awesome. As she looked up and was met with the fake sword pointing towards her face as Adrien grinned cheekily from ear to ear, looking like the Pirate king he was meant to embody.

” _A fake Royal like you doesn’t deserve such a prized jewel! I- the Pirate king- do however! And I will be taking my just rewards!_ ” He hissed with dangerous intent,

“I’ll stop you!” Juleka shouted, remembering Prince Edmund’s line quickly. “My love is powerful enough to challenge anyone who opposes me!”

” _Perhaps you should not have fought against me then, naive one._ ” Adrien spat viciously, pausing a moment before beaming and lifting her up to her feet. “Was that good?”

”That was dope” She smiled. Rose whooped from the stairs.

”That was so cool, Adrien!” Rose cheered, her cute little face looking like actual sunshine “You’re gonna be awesome during the show!” 

“Aw gee guys, thanks!” Adrien said, “I didn’t know I’d enjoy playing the villain so much!”

”Its fun.” Juleka shrugged

”Very therapeutic from what I’ve seen.” Rose giggled.

”That should be enough for today and maybe for the week? When Marinette’s done with the costumes we can practice again but with the costume on.” Juleka added. Adrien nodded as he tossed the sword to her to which she caught with ease as a soft beeping radiated between the three in the empty courtyard.

”Ah. Fencing starts in five minutes. Thanks for stopping by before it started, sense I have stuff afterwards.” Adrien smiled, scratching the back of his neck “I’ll see you guys during class!”

Juleka and Rose waved him goodbye, walking out of school. The sun was shining, and they took their time enjoying what they now knew was their pretty free weekend. Besides whatever akuma might randomly show up.

”You looked awesome!” Rose grinned as she continued to lace her fingers with Juleka’s “I didn’t know you were such a good sword fighter!”

Juleka chuckled weakly, squeezing Rose’s hand. It was nice.

”Well... you know my mom” She laughed weakly. “Wild.”

”She should teach me some time! Though I can’t imagine doing anything with it besides bragging purposes.” Rose said thoughtfully “Oh well!”

”Oh well” Juleka smiled.

”Say, are you uh, doing anything after this?” Rose tilted her head. Juleka’s smile weakened a little. Patrol.

”Got work. You know that job I’ve been trying to volunteer at?” Juleka found this to be her best excuse for her Panthera Business. A non specific job she was called in and out for that she was trying to get some money from, with some manual labor in it, and some coworker she sometimes sees but is funny and smart. 

It was perfect. And pretty on the nose to reality.

”Ohhhh right! I forgot!” Rose said, knocking her knuckles on her head a bit “I hope you manage to get the job though like legitimately! It’s so unfair you’re not getting paid! You should just get a job somewhere else!”

”Yeah,” Juleka sighed, she really should get paid “But if I prove myself the amount of money I might get could be pretty worth it.” She drawled “And you know my family.”

”I know. I wish I could help.” Rose sighed. She knew better than anyone. The blonde pepped up, “Tell you what- We can have a sleepover tonight if you’re free! You can complain _allllll_ about it while we watch some movies! We don’t have school tomorrow so we can have a big breakfast in the morning! How’s that?”

Juleka smiled. Though the twinge of sadness in her heart never left it’s place. The feeling of wanting to kiss Rose, to hold her, to never let go, and the feeling of knowing Rose would say no to such.

The girl was so close yet so far from the gothic girl. No one besides her could say they had daily access to holding Rose’s hand, slept in the same bed as her, and had seen the girl win a giant cat pillow from a ramen shop’s Hot Demon Ramen Challenge without a sweat-

-and yet still...

Juleka didn’t feel like, she necessarily deserved Rose’s love because of these things. Or Rose owed her love to her because of this. But it felt like... Juleka didn’t know. Somehow the things they experienced together gave her some hope that Rose would feel the same things Juleka did? But clearly not.

The jealousy made Juleka itch.

”Sounds amazing.” Juleka smiled. Rose whooped with excitement.

That excitement died immediately when the car that was rolling past them was suddenly chopped in half and went spinning out of control. The akuma landing on the street in front of the lower half. Juleka and Rose stared blankly at eachother before slowly turning around from it.

”..Akuma?”

”Without a doubt.

”Right. _RUNNING TIME GO GO GO—“_

...

This was fucking bonkers. Kinda dope though holy shit!

Juleka dropped down next to Ladybug, she managed to get Rose home before claiming she had to check on her brother before slipping through an alleyway.

She spun her staff in hand “Alright partner who’s this chrome looking lady I saw on the ladyblog?”

Ladybug looked up at her with strangely confused eyes. ”Oh! I- Kinda thought- you were the- huh.”

”What?” Juleka tilted her head to the side.

”Nothing I- Nothing it’s nothing” Ladybug mumbled, suddenly before receded “I dunno I just- she seemed- her voice was muffled and- she- whatever.”

Juleka stared blankly at her. That was.. weird. “ _Okaaaaay..?_ I didn’t get a word of that, partner. But I trust you?”

”Akuma time. Stay focused as always” Ladybug bristled, swinging her yo-yo around as they began to run across the roof tops, eyes searching the road “I don’t know what her name is, but I know She’s upset that she lost her fencing match to Adrien and I’m certain that now she wants a rematch... to well...”

”To the death I assume.” Juleka purred, leaping over the chimney.

”Or at least to the pain.” Ladybug chuffed.

”Eyy princess bride reference, nice.” She grinned, pausing “There they are.”

They two stopped over a rooftop overseeing an open street, Juleka took in the sight and realized that the cut in half car was Adrien’s as the young boy was sitting weakly on the ground as the akuma stood in front of him.

“I’ve decided to take you up on that offer on the decisive rematch, _boy_.” The girl spat, her piercing red eyes glowing from the beneath the hood of her samurai-esk helmet.

”I-I can’t fight you like this-“ Adrien sputtered, Juleka could see his bloody palms clenching around a small fencing sword and clothes caked with dirt. He must’ve fell out of his car.. what kid doesn’t use a seatbelt?

”You’ve got a sword don’t you? Where was all that spirit and gusto from before?”

”I- I won’t fight you!” Adrien cried “Not when you’re an akuma!”

” _That wasn’t an option.”_ The girl growled, scraping her sword across the cement as she slowly started to approach her classmate. She paused for a moment, a butterfly mask appearing over her face, as a wicked smile went over her metal lips “Understood, Hawkmoth-“

Adrien seemed to make a run for it but the akuma girl ran in front of him, pointing her sword at him. They were hoping he got away so he wouldn’t be in danger, but it seemed Miss Stabby McStabson wasn’t taking her threats lightly.

”Now-“ Ladybug hissed

The two jumped off the roof, Juleka rolled across the ground standing protectively in front of Adrien while Ladybug landed on a telephone pole as the red heroine whipped her yo-yo forward and managed to wrap it around the akuma’s sword.

”Hands off Chrome Girl!” Juleka smirked.

”You'll be dueling with us now!” Ladybug said, her red ribbons fluttering through the air.

”My name is Riposte, you fools!” The akumatized fencer spat. Ladybug yanked her yo-yo backwards in attempt to yank the sword out of her hand but-

“It’s merged with her arm!” Ladybug gasped with shock.

Riposte tsked before charging towards Panthera with a battle cry. Panthera ripped out her baton and crashed it against the akuma’s blade, causing her to stumble as she turned her foot and swung at her with her steel toed boot, clanging metal to metal as she sent the akuma flying for a moment.

Riposte scraped her sword across the ground, screeching to a halt and snorting with rage.

”Partner, grab Adrien and take him somewhere safe! I’ll hold her off and buy you some time!” Juleka barked.

“On it!” She could hear Ladybug shout behind her in a quick whizz of her yo-yo. Juleka spun her baton in her hand, her teeth gritting into a smile, meeting Riposte’s glaring eyes.

“You wanted a fight right? Come on them!”

” _RAGHH!”_

...

”Thank you, Alix. Please keep him safe.” Ladybug spoke softly.

”It’ll be like a hide n seek hang out or something!” Adrien grinned as he leaned on Alix’s shoulder weakly.

”Yeah yeah. No Worries.” Alix waved a hand. “Try not to break anything here? I mean I trust the miraculous cure to fix up anything. But my dad might have a heart attack at just the sight.”

”We’ll try.”

”This has been the craziest day ever.” Adrien exclaimed as he was dragged off by the currator’s daughter.

“Where could that cat be..” Ladybug mumbled.

”Right here- Partner.”

Juleka grimaced with pain as she dropped down onto the tile, clutching part of her shoulder.

”Panthera!” Ladybug gasped “You’re hurt!”

”Just a little nick is all, I’ll be able to fight, no sweat-“ Juleka weakly smiled before it withered away. She clenched the soaked burning part of her shoulder with worry. Feeling the blood seep through the once indestructible fabric. Such a visceral and horrifying feeling.. “Partner.. our suits.. are they becoming weaker?”

”No. They aren’t.” Ladybug muttered, quickly “Our enemies are just becoming stronger. We could easily take a cannon ball to the stomach with nothing more than a small bruise, but maybe the miraculous magic Hawkmoth is giving the akuma s have started to give more leverage to harm us in their weapons..”

”How convenient for them..” Juleka spat, lifting her hand off her shoulder to look down at the small smear of blood on her darkened glove. She looked up at Ladybug “Think we can find something to just wrap my shoulder with for now?”

”Sure, where’s Riposte?” Ladybug asked as they began to walk through the museum.

”Under a whole lot of cement. I managed to break a chimney but it’s dumb to think that would beat her. So I just came here so I could have more backup.” Juleka said. “She’ll be here in probably five judging by her speed. She hit my when I was checking my baton, so she knows we’re here at the louvre.”

The took a few moments to yoink a first aid kit from an open office and taking Panthera’s sleeveless hoodie off, Ladybug proceeded to wrap a few bandages over the small gash.

”Adrien is with Alix’s family right now. Different floor. But he’s still here.” Ladybug continued “But THERES a ton of security gates and stuff that I remember there being during Pharaoh. If we lead Riposte into an area we can corner her, tricking her to think Adrien is there, we can keep him safe, and get the akuma.”

”It’ll be risky, ow-“

”Sorry-“

”It’s fine-“ Juleka winced as Ladybug finished up, and they began to walk to the middle of the museum “-It’ll be risky sense there’ll be less breathing room. But her sword got stuck a lot so we might be able to use that to our advantage. Her sword is hella heavy. So it makes her clumsy.”

”Exactly, so we need to use our environment to our advantage.”

Then something caught Juleka’s eye. _Just in case.._ she figured _we’ll return this later if we don’t use it.._

”Partner put this in your yo-yo just in case I’m disarmed.” Juleka said, pulling something off the wall and handing it to the red heroine. Ladybug rose an eyebrow curiously but nodded, pushing it into the endless space before snapping it shut at her side.

”We’ve got this, kitty.” Marinette grinned.

”Obviously. Now-“ Juleka purred, as Riposte crashed through the building, a grimace on her chrome face. Panthera spun her baton around with a smirk on her face “-Let’s do some sword dancing, shall we partner?”

Riposte scraped the tip of her sword across the tile on the ground, glaring at the two.

“Where is he..” Riposte growled.

Juleka and Ladybug shared a look and began to run. Juleka shouted, ”Partner! To the Egyptian exhibit! We can’t let her near Adrien!”

”Got it!”

”He’ll be mine!” Riposte spat, chasing after them. Juleka winced as she jumped over a slash of Riposte’s sword, the stinging in her wrapped wound continuing to ache and bother her as she spun around to block and jab at the akuma with her baton.

”Partner!” Juleka shouted, stumbling backwards as Riposte raised her sword to bring down on her. Ladybug leapt through the air, whizzing her yo-yo between her legs as she did a flip and as it wrapped around Riposte’s blade, yanked it backwards.

The akuma growled before nearly getting a boot to the face again as Juleka swung her leg at her. Riposte knocked it away with her palm, making a punch before getting pulled back again as she struggled against the yo-yo.

Riposte changed tactics, her red eyes narrowing as she just ran straight towards Ladybug instead. The tension on the yo-yo string completely lost as the akuma swiped the blade towards the girl’s face. An old memory suddenly flashed over her vision-

_’Juleka placed a hand on Marinette’s cheek. The long gash that was given to her by the akuma, though shrunken and of course healed into barely the size of a paper cut, it still existed. Her ear twitched, as her eyes narrowed._

_”What the..”_

_”Its nothing!” Marinette smiled, putting on a heroic smile as she waved it off “I’m a tough cookie”_

_A slow bubbling fear started to grow deep within her “P-Partner do you not heal from the attacks?”’_

Juleka’s eyes thinned.

Extending her baton Juleka sprung forward and using both of her hands on the pole, she swung it over Riposte’s neck, pulling back and flipping her.

The two rolled across the ground as Riposte was yanked away from slicing Ladybug in half. Juleka hit her back against the tile and hissed in pain as her gash pressed against the ground as Riposte struggled to break free, which was hard with a giant sword for an arm. 

“Ladybug!” She spat, trying to not lose her grip despite the slipperiness of her blood and sweat. “The security..- ngh- The security gates! Now!”

”On it!”

Juleka watched from behind Riposte as Ladybug swung her yo-yo around, hitting both buttons on the walls causing the gates to come falling down. Trapping the very angry Riposte in the painting hall with them.

”Didn't imagine _you_ to be on top.” She remarked dryly as Riposte snarled, knocking her head backwards into Juleka’s face, causing her to yelp and release her grip. Juleka looked up just in time to roll to the side as Riposte made a plunge towards her stomach, ending up stuck with her sword in the ground.

Juleka wiped the blood from her aching nose as she stared at the akuma.

Riposte growled, clutching her arm where it turned from the steel of her elbow to the steel of her sword hilt as she glared at the two heroes standing behind her and in front of her.

”Checkmate, Riposte.” Ladybug announced, spinning her yo-yo around in a lasso.

”Tch! Wrong sport, Ladybug..” Riposte’s lips curled into a smile, “I think you mean.. _attaque toi!“_

Juleka’s ears flattened against her head as she snarled- for a moment she felt time almost slow.

Riposte had dislodged her sword, pivoting her foot to get it to swing a little. Ladybug barely dodged the first swing, before getting slammed by the flat of the sword across the temple and kicked backwards in the stomach. 

Juleka watched, her feet frozen to the ground as her reaction had yet to break through the shock, as Riposte grinned madly, planting her foot down and began to make her upwards swing from the ground to Marinette’s neck-

“ _LADYBUG_ -“

Juleka launched herself forward her pole, loosing it from her fingers as She tackled Marinette across the ground, rolling and crashing into the wall with a pained grunt. Pushing herself off of the floor, Juleka pulled the limp Ladybug onto her lap in worry.

”Ladybug. _Ladybug_. Partner?” Juleka pleaded, tapping Marinette’s face as the girl shook her head weakly and looked up at her.

”Shit..” Marinette hissed, her silvery blue eyes narrowed with pain. Juleka looked around for her baton as Riposte began to approach. _What do I use to fight!? What do I do?! How can I protect her?_

”Finally, I’ve won now. And shown myself to be the true champion!” Riposte spat, her red eyes narrowing viciously “Now.. time for my prize.. _kuroneko_..”

Panthera’s lips curled into a sly smile as she looked up at the akuma. Her grip on the weakened girl in her arms tightened as her confidence began to swell again.

”Not just yet, _beautiful_.” Juleka purred, pulling herself back to her feet as she held Ladybug in one warm in a low dip. She leaned her head to the side to look down at Ladybug “ _Partner_ -“

Ladybug weakly smiled, lifting her yo-yo up close to her chest and clicking it open. Light poured from the weapon and illuminated the space between the three.

Juleka licked her lips as she reached down into it- and pulled the handle of the long pirate scabbard from the toy letting it shine in the golden light of the museum hall.

_God I hope this doesn’t break._ Juleka thought to herself, adjusting her hand to the old leather of the handle as she let Ladybug gently rest of the floor. _It’s just for now._

“Panthera-“ Ladybug weakly whispered “Give me time..-“

”Of course, bug. Just give me a signal and I’ll follow your lead. I’ve got this..” Juleka smiled softly, before looking back at the akuma. Her hair bristling with anger.

Riposte snarled as the two began to slowly circle around eachother. Juleka threw her jacket off of her, trying to keep her eye on the akuma as she discretely also tried to find where her damn baton was.

She winced, feeling the burning pain of her gash on her shoulder continue to seep through her bandages. _Please heal please heal please heal._ She begged.

Riposte just tsked “Die a struggling fool, then.”

”Is that a request?” Panthera purred, melting into pure instinct as Riposte lunged forward. Panthera skillfully sidestepped, though feeling her knees buckle a little, before she slammed her palm on the smooth side of the akuma’s blade.

Riposte gasped in confusion as Panthera smirked at her and swung herself on top of her sword, tilting her entire form down- as Panthera swung her sword towards Riposte’s face.

Metal clanged against metal as it made contact with the akuma’s chrome helmet, thank god for such or her head would’ve been hacked by the sword in her palm. Panthera flipped backwards as Riposte made the move to sweep her off her feet all too late, 

“Unfair!” Riposte spat, clutching part of her face. “Your form- it’s not right! It’s messy! It’s-“

” _Perhaps you should not have fought against me then, naive one._ ” Juleka snarled. Riposte made some attempt to return to some kind of form but Panthera only grinned a beastly smile as she smacked Riposte’s sword away the first opening she saw and bashed the hilt of her sword across her cheek.

”Not supposed-“ Riposte choked out “How..? And your injured... you shouldn’t be able to-“

”Like I give a damn what you think I should or shouldn’t be able to do!” Panthera scoffed, shocking Riposte as her face stretched with surprise. “Your understanding of me, can be compared to merely nothing. I am the anomaly that’ll rock the world.”

“PANTHERA! YOUR BELT!”

Panthera immediately ripped it off and using Riposte’s sword, she leapt over the girl again onto her opposite side. Riposte roared with anger, making a thrust forward to stab the first thing she saw, but her face widened as she saw her sword has gone through the thin space between the pipes of a red and black spotted radiator held in the smug hands of Panthera and Ladybug..

”Time to heat things up, don’t you think?” Juleka winked. Riposte grimaced, and attempted to yank it out but she yelped in shock when she saw the cat hero’s belt latched around her wrist hilt.

”It’s-“ Juleka and Ladybug shouted, pulling Riposte’s arm to one side before cracking it to the side and snapping it “-OVER!”

Riposte shouted with rage as she collapsed on the ground, a small butterfly fluttering out of the broken remains of her sword clattered on the ground a few paces away.

Purifying the Butterfly, Ladybug threw the radiator in the air. “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”

Juleka breathed in a sigh of relief as it washed over her body, the aches and sores all over fluttering into nothing but the warmth of the cure, taking extra time in her shoulder as she felt the gash be smothered with the soft flurry of ladybug kisses before becoming nothing.

It even fixed her ripped hoodie as it returned right on her! Nice! Took the sword away though. Aw.

Juleka looked around, tail flicking before aha-ing with delight as she found her baton in the ground and returned it to her belt before turning with a smile at Adrien and Ladybug talking to the young girl once named Riposte.

Her serious expression she recognized in the monster but carefulness in her gaze showed she was more than the butterfly. When the young girl caught her eye, Panthera just winked at her, much to her cute awkward expression. Hah.

Ladybug gave Juleka a smile and the two fist bumped. Another job well done. “Pound it!”

...

”And then Panthera was like- swooosh- and then Riposte almost cut Ladybug’s head off- and it was crazy Jules!”

”I saw the video, silly. I know it was.” Juleka chuckled as she booped Rose on the nose. The blonde giggled.

”Oh yeah, lol”

”Girls, lights off now.” Rose’s mom whispered, flicking the switch off and sending the two into the darkness of the room, only illuminated by the gentleness of the moonlight and the soft orange light of the city lamps outside the window, barely reaching them as they laid on the soft rug of Rose’s room “Night kids”

”Night mom!”

”Night Mrs. Lavillant.”

The two girls smiled at eachother as Juleka watched Rose yawn. “Imma sleep now too, see you in the morning, Jules?”

”See you in the morning” Juleka whispered as Rose hustled into her little sleeping bag she insisted she’d sleep in that was right next to Juleka’s. Rose was knocked out in seconds, her breathing soft as she stared up at Juleka with those big baby blue eyes, before they fluttered close and her breathing slowed to a sleepy pace.

Juleka’s smile grew gentle, as she pushed part of Rose’s hair from her face. Today was not easy. Juleka ran a hand over where her gash once was and felt a chill go up her spine...

They could be seriously hurt one of these days... she realized. What of then...

Juleka did the foolish thing and tried not to dwell on it, as she pulled herself under the covers of her sleeping bag, staring up at the ceiling. Looking off to the side, she could see Plagg sleeping in her tossed jacket and softly smiled as she held her ring tightly.

Her copper eyes moved to Rose and another wave of sadness washed over her. Part of her wanted to press a kiss to her forehead. To snuggle closer. To feel loved or give love in some way. To show Rose that-

Juleka slowed another wince. One that managed to hurt more than the pain that once dripped blood down her shoulder. She sucked in an uneasy breath and sighed. _I love you Rose._

”Sweet dreams.” She whispered, before quietly, luring, to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! It’s been a hot minute. I’ve kinda been busy with other fics but I’m back lovelies! Hopefully! Maybe. I’ve got to figure out what episodes I’ve got up next lol.
> 
> Fun fact! I’ve added something to the series list! Timebreaker! Yes! I originally skipped that episode on this, making it as a “post episode” chapter instead due to time travel memory erasure. But you can check out what happened in the other timeline now reading that! Go check it out! It was a blast to write!
> 
> Another Fun fact: Originally Juleka was gonna get stabbed in this.  
> But This episode was just too fun for that. Guess I’ll just have to save that for later..
> 
> ..........Also Yes that was a Revolutionary Girl Utena reference. 
> 
> Did Marinette think Kagami was Panthera for a hot second? Yes. She went to visit Adrien during fencing practice after Juleka and Rose left and sees this gruff sounding masked person THROW DOWN and causally do BACK FLIPS during a fencing battle- can you blame her? Just a little funny thing I thought of..
> 
> ALSO ALSO WAIT WHAT PANTHERA HAS 25K HITS?! WHAT THE FUCK- GUYS HOLY CRAP BALLS OH MY GOD- THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for more content, art, brainstorming, and a whole lot of shitposts and spoilers:  
> https://justanotherpersonsuniverse.tumblr.com/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["I'm sorry, I couldn't save you"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205678) by [None_Of_Your_Biscuits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/None_Of_Your_Biscuits/pseuds/None_Of_Your_Biscuits)
  * [What To Do With A Stray Cat: A Panthera Noire/What To Do Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362416) by [Ronoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronoken/pseuds/Ronoken)
  * [Just A Thought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844240) by [remmston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remmston/pseuds/remmston)
  * [Late Night Visitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844552) by [remmston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remmston/pseuds/remmston)




End file.
